Alteran Seraphimian Aliance
by anothokuro
Summary: An action to free Arceus will bring an ancient alliance back to life. The hunt for the stars has begun. Voldemort will soon find out what true power means. And Dumbledore runs against a wall with his manipulations, as Harry frees himself from his grip and starts his true inheritance. Begins in the Pokemon universe and then changes over. Translation of the Original Story.
1. Chapter 1 - Team Rocket base Attack

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have no property of Pokémon, Harry Potter, Stargate or any other Titles that are used in this Story.

"Bla" Talk

 _Bla_ Thinking

#Bla# Seraphim language

'Bla' Telepathic Communication

.

An Explosion was heard as a golden glowing Energy Ball detonated in one of the secret team Rocket bases. Only seconds later hundreds of the Energy Balls were fired from behind the hills around the base and were flying high into the night sky only to fall back down upon the base. Then a shout was heard in the base. An emergency shout.

"Ghost Division! Ghost Divi-!"

BOOM!

The shout was stopped in its tracks as a direct hit and the following explosion of one of the Energy Balls destroyed the Watchtower from where the Team Rocket Soldier was shouting. Panic was now running rampant in the base. The Ghost Division was not known for their mercy against known criminal organizations. And Team Rocket with known contacts with Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Crypto. Team Flare, Team Dim Sun ,Hunter J and Phantom has the Title more than earned.

The first hits destroyed the Guard Towers and Turrets around the base. After they were destroyed the other buildings of the base were taking hits. One of the flat office buildings were under those hits. The Energy Ball crashed through the roof and detonated inside the building. All the windows were torn out and the ceiling arched up by the force of the explosion, only to collapse directly after it. Another ball of energy struck the façade of one of the other buildings, tearing a 12m hole in its outer wall. Another hit several parked trucks that exploded directly on impact and / or went up in flames.

Some of the Team Rocket soldiers tried to escape with the help of various vehicles parked on the grounds. Their bad luck was that the entire complex was watched from the mountains by Shadowbeasts, who immediately passed on what they saw to their masters. These then gave the Rockets "gifts".

"Into the vehicle! Gogogo!" called one of the Team Rocket soldiers. No sooner had he screamed than one of the energy balls hit the side of the vehicle, exploding and hurling the vehicle into the adjacent warehouse. The vehicle was just a wreck and the Team Rocket soldier had the misfortune to be crushed by just this wreck.

Another group of Team Rocket soldiers ran to a jeep parked on the compound when it hit the jackpot and exploded. Reflexively, they threw themselves on the ground just to be hit directly by one of the energy balls that brought their lives to a premature end. All that remained were craters and a red cloud.

The Other Team Rocket soldiers now understood that t was suicide trying to escape while the shelling was still going on. Their only chance of survival of this blast with good luck was one of the fortified bunkers that were on the site. And that is exactly where they entrenched themselves and waited and prayed. They could not do anything else anyway.

.

 **Main research lab, deep below the base  
**

.

In the base itself was the scientist, who was under the leadership of this Rocket base (he was lovingly called Toilet Head by the Ghost Division) to secure his documents. He just wanted to get away from there.

"Professor, they destroyed the outer defenses." one of the Team Rocket soldiers shouted, panting and stumbling into the lab with a tattered uniform.

"I know!" roared the panicking professor. "Get that into the maglev!" he called directly to one of his other people. Specifically, it was Attila and Hun, his two bodyguards. These two knew better than to quarrel with their superiors and took the box, which was on the table and filled with files and memory disks and immediately made their way towards the magnetic train, which was deep below the complex. Meanwhile, the professor was preparing something for his uninvited guests.

"Congratulations, you will be the first to experience this Dimensional Bomb on your own body." He laughed scornfully. He pressed some buttons and the cylindrical device that was on one of the tables started flashing while the timer on the computer screen counted down the set 60 minutes. He had no time left to set a shorter countdown. As soon as he had done that, he ran after his bodyguards.

.

 **Meanwhile outside.  
**

.

"CEASE FIRE!" A thunderous voice sounded through the valley. There were still a few impacts in the now completely destroyed buildings, but there were no more energy balls in the night sky. Shortly thereafter, from the base of several giant figures were visible, which now came slowly from the mountain and went straight to the base. They were real giants. All five had a shoulder height of 50 meters.

The leader, obviously the tallest of the five, with a shoulder height of nearly 60 meter, reminded had a coarse physique reminiscent to a wolf. Only he had wings and also several tails. His head was adorned with several horns very reminiscent of a dragon. The others looked something like him. Rather, in the darkness of the night they were not easy to be seen.

"Get your shadows back." The command came from their leader. And that's exactly what happened. Only a little different than the Team Rocket soldiers who had cautiously crept out of their bunkers, thought it would happen. The creatures were not sucked into poke balls but into the bodies of their masters themselves. Dragons, wolves, and other creatures they had never seen before suddenly became visible for a short time, when their bodies were transformed into a white light, just to directly disappear in the bodies of their respective masters. Then they came out of the woods that lined the side of the mountain. Each step made the ground beneath them quake.

The ruffians who had come back from their bunkers did not know what to do when they saw these massive giants. The decision was taken away pretty quickly as the military came out behind them.

"ON THE GROUND! ON THE GROUND!" The first soldiers who came out from behind these beasts' legs shouted. The ruffians did not hesitate and immediately threw themselves to the ground and surrendered. What else could they have done against an enemy that was many times bigger than them, and had virtually leveled their base in a matter of minutes?

"You take it from here Commander?" asked the leader of the four other beasts. His voice was saturated with power. You could literally feel them and some of the soldiers as well as the Team Rocket soldiers made this goose bumps.

"Yes, we'll take over from here Anoth." the Commander confirmed.

"Then let's take a look at the inside of this base." was Anoth's answer as he walked toward the buildings. Just to be surrounded by a bright light shortly thereafter, which made the whole area appear as if it was in bright daylight. When the light disappeared seconds later, a human was in its place instead of the beast. He wore a combat suit that was almost completely black. The exception was the red-colored rank insignia on the shoulders. But even these were only just visible when light fell on it. This also happened with the other four. They, too, took their human forms and they, too, wore an almost completely black battle suit. Shortly after the completed transformation, you could see that the beasts were four women and one man. The five went through the ruins to a lift shaft that led deep into the ground.

"Our target is down there, who goes first?" Kagami asked, holding her rifle with the flashlight turned on. The flashlight light was not enough to reach the bottom of the shaft.

Their rifles consisted of so-called aura weapons. These used, as the name suggests, aura energy as ammunition and fired light blue luminous energy projectiles in quick succession. And since the five bearers of these weapons were virtually immortal, they had virtually unlimited ammunition available. These weapons were usually black. But when energized, stripes on the rifle glowed a dark blue.

"I'll do it." Kagami said and slipped the gun onto her back. Immediately she began to climb down the shaft. Of course, it would have been easier to slide down the elevator cables, but they simply did not exist here. The elevator went up and down by magnetic force. She had turned her hands into dragon claws. These found with their claws easily stop in the metal of the shaft. Also on her feet were dragon claws, which bit easily into the metal and gave her hold.

Part of the way down, she stopped suddenly. She took the gun from her back with one hand and aimed down into the shaft. Somewhere below, she heard voices and a door being opened violently.

 _Team Rocket soldiers_. Shot her through the head. There were two of them, now looking into the shaft. _They must have heard me!_ she thought. They talked to each other, but she was still too far away to understand them.

'I have contact.' she telepathically addressed Anoth.

'Roger that.' Came Anoth's brief answer.

'I'll do that.' That was Mitara's voice. She took her sniper rifle and two silenced shots later, the guards were dead before they hit the bottom of the shaft.

'All clean.' came Kagami's telepathic confirmation of the two kills. 'I'm going down now. And look at where the two came from. '

'Be careful.' that was Anoth's voice.

'I always am.'

'That's what worries me.' Anoth could still hear the growl that followed that remark up there.

A few minutes later, she answered. 'That was just a security center, with no power and an armory, no weapons and a few sleeping accommodations and toilets. No connection to the lower floors from here. I'm going down now. '

She swung her weapon back onto her back and continued the climb. A few minutes later she arrived at the bottom door. 'OK. I'm down now. '

'Roger that. I'll be next. ' Anoth answered and started to climb down. Ten minutes later, everyone was down. Anoth and Kagami walked over to the two elevator doors and rammed in their dragon claws. Mitara and Konoko had their weapons at the ready, while Kumiko set up a one-way shield. This prevented the projectiles from penetrating from the outside, but it was easy to shoot from the other side through the shield. And at a nod from the other three, Anoth and Kagami opened the two elevator doors like a sardine can. There was only one set of lift doors, which was because the lift was not much more than a simple metal platform that went up and down. There was no elevator car. On the other hand, they were already expected by several Team Rocket soldiers, who also opened the fire immediately. Their bullets hit the shield harmlessly. The seraphim responded with fire from their aura weapons. Blue energy projectiles were shot into the enemy ranks.

The first was hit in the chest and overturned on the spot. The next hit a bullet between the eyes. He tipped over like a tree. A third had the misfortune of getting the shot right in the family jewels. However, he did not have to suffer long, because the next shot hit him on the head and ended his life. After that Konoko threw a grenade, which killed the rest of them. As the smoke cleared, they found themselves in a steel corridor lit by neon lights. No doors, nothing. Just a simple, very long walk.

"Then let's go on." Anoth said and went first with the weapon at the ready. The other four close behind him. They had just gone several yards and were approaching a spot where the passage made a 90 ° crease, and then some Mightyena had already shot around the corner, only to stop abruptly when they saw Anoth and recognized the meaning of his aura.

"What do you think you are doing?!" an angry voice sounded. "You should attack them!" His answer was the frightened whine of the three Mightyena . When he finally looked up to look in the direction of the three Mightyena , he stared straight into the barrel of Anoth's weapon. His eyes still had time to widen in surprise. A bright flash of light followed and the Team Rocket soldier knew nothing more. As soon as he was dead Anoth swung his weapon on his back and knelt down next to the corpse and began searching through it. He did not have to search long, when he not only found the three Pokéballs of the three Mightyena but also found an access card. Immediately afterwards, still kneeling, he turned to face the three Mightyena who, as he now could see, were female and looked at him in fear. Alone by his aura, they had realized how much power he possessed and that it would have been suicidal to attack him.

"Calm down, I will not hurt you." he said softly to the three of them and started to look at them. The rest of the team meanwhile took protective positions. The wounds that the three wore were unambiguous. Lashes. And only recently. Some of them were still bleeding. There were also burn marks on her neck, which could only come from one of those damn electro necklaces. The leader of the three came forward cautiously and lay down on the floor in front of him and showed Anoth her stomach. A definite submissive act. An act that also hurt her. Anoth helped her put her back on her paws. As she stood on her paws again, he asked her a question that should change the future of the three forever. "Do you three want to stay with me?"

His answer was a nod from the three, and so Anoth rummaged through one of the healing sprays, sealing the worst of the wounds.

"Why don't you take the three as your shadow beasts?" Kagami asked, guarding the gang with Mitara, from where the Team Rocket Idiot came. The three Magnayen looked at Anoth now hopefully.

"There are two simple reasons for this: First, they are too weak, they probably would not survive the procedure, and second, there is currently no time for the ritual."

"Good point."

"Yes, good points." joked Mitara. Her answer was that Kagami simply stuck her tongue out. Mitara giggled. Meanwhile, Anoth had finished supplying the three Magnayen and destroyed their three old Pokéballs. Let's be honest who would keep the completely black Pokéballs that sported on the upper part a big red R. He took three of his own Pokéballs and caught the three of them. He used some of his luxury balls for it. These were in fact the standard balls of the small group. As soon as that happened, he shrank the balls, pocketed them, and swung the gun forward again.

"Okay, we wasted enough time, we have to move on!" And with that, the group started moving again. Again with Anoth at the top. A few minutes later and the lighting of the corridor started to flicker and then finally failed. All 5 switched to a kind of night vision which represented their complete environment in a blue room.

"Does it not look weird that we've met so few of them so far?" Kagami asked

"Yes." She agreed with Anoth. "Down here, it should actually be teeming with them. What do the plans of the facility say?"

"We would have come to a large hall right away." answered Konoko, who had seen the plan seconds before, which was provided to them by a satellite in space, which with the help of its sensors could easily see through up to 10km thick rock. "This whole complex seems to be surrounded by an interference field so that I can only see the floor plans, I just get the telemetry from us. "

"That means we have to expect an ambush." Anoth said thoughtfully as they had all stopped in the corridor. "How much more?"

"200 meter."

"OK." Anoth said, opening a portal to his storage dimension and extracting an egg-shaped gray thing before closing the portal again. "I send a probe ahead into the room and then we will see what awaits us there." They now approached the open door at 50m and then stopped. Anoth activated the probe and switched on its camouflage system. Immediately, he threw her in the direction of the hall. Then Kagami took the probe, which she now controlled with the help of a holographic screen coming out of her left arm.

"You're right." Kagami was staring at her screen. The probe had an infrared system and therefore showed very clearly what was in the dark room in front of them. There were about 100 Team Rocket soldiers with their Pokémon waiting for them there. Overall, the systems of the probe displayed over 350 life signs. As it was a holographic screen you could see the picture on the other side as well.

"We cannot come by quietly." Kumiko said. "We will probably have to fight our way through that room."

"We also have some on the balconies." Kagami stated.

"I'll take the balconies." said Anoth. "The room is big enough that we can take on our smaller beast forms." Anoth stated.

"Then we'll heat them up a bit." Kumiko said with a grin.

"Then let's go." exclaimed Anoth. He dropped his weapon into his storage dimension and headed straight for the open door. The others did the same. No sooner were they out the door than they took on their little beast forms and attacked. No sooner had that happened than Anoth sprang up to one of the balconies. Apparently this was not designed to hold a 3-meter-high and almost 6-meter-long Drago-Seraphim, a multi-ton Apex predator, attached to it and was simply torn out of the wall. Bad luck for the Team Rocket soldiers standing on the balcony trying to coordinate their Pokémon on the ground. They had not even noticed the attack. They did not notice him until literally the floor was torn from under their feet. A warning call from one of the Team Rocket soldiers immediately sounded and the main lights of the hall were turned on. That's how the fight started in earnest.

Konoko had chosen one of the corners that was secured with a makeshift barricade by the Team Rocket members with tables and other stuff. She had lowered her horned head and just stormed across the blockade. She sent people just as Pokémon flying.

Kumiko faced a similar situation. Only that, instead of breaking through the barricade, she hit them with an energy ball that flew over the barricade and detonated behind them effectively clearing the blockade.

Mitara and Kagami, on the other hand, just jumped over their blockages and then started to take the enemies apart with their claws.

"Golbat, Hyper Beam!" One of the Team Rocket soldiers ordered his Pokémon. Anoth had felt the accumulation of energy and had jumped out of the way and the beam went right past him and met another team Rocket agent, who had the misfortune to stand in the way and sent him involuntarily flying into the nearest wall. Anoth, meanwhile, had landed on an extremely surprised Arcanine, who was knocked out on the spot by the force of the impact.

'Kill only the Team Rocket members! Send the Pokémon into unconsciousness if they attack you. Once we have Arceus, they can send them all back to the wild without them remembering what Team Rocket did to them. ' Anoth ordered telepathically. It was the surest way to transmit in the midst of the chaos of battle. 'And the soldiers up there can do something for their money when they arrest this trash.'

'Understood' came Mitara's answer.

'Will be done.' that was Kumiko.

'Roger.' Kagami's voice answered.

'Yes.' came from Konoko.

This continued the fight. A Golbat attempted to catch Anoth with a tackle attack, which dodged and made a quick 360 ° spin, sending the Golbat a fierce blow with one of his tails as he passed him, sending him into a group at breakneck speed from three other Golbat inside.

Kagami noticed a stabbing pain on her left hind leg and when she looked there she noticed that an Arbok had bitten her there. Bad luck only for the Arbok, who wanted to poison them, that the Seraphim are immune to almost all poisons and thus this attempt was doomed to failure. Even more, Kagami let one of her tentacles emerge from the side of her neck, wrapping it around the Arbok and using it directly as an improvised cudgel she used against some attacking Rattata. And to shoot some Weezing around.

Kumiko found herself in the Telekinetic grip of a few Alakazam again. They tried to crush her with their combined power. What they had not considered was the aura wave, which Kumiko then released and thus not only broke the grip on her but also made the Alakazam, in a rather unpleasant way, friends with the walls.

Mitara was dealing with an Onix instead. She had all tentacles extended from her neck. All in all, the 10 pieces each Seraphim had on their necks and had completely wrapped the Onix with them. To keep this Onix in the way of several downed Hyper Beams that were fired by some Houndoom. This attack was strong enough that Mitara was pushed several meters backwards by the force. But besides that, nothing happened to her. The dog monsters immediately made the acquaintance with the Onix as it came flying with high speed at them and sent all 6 dog monsters into unconsciousness.

Another Onix sent Konoko in an involuntary somersault. However, she managed to land so neatly that she found herself on her nine tails with which she then immediately used to catapult herself high to the ceiling, where she then used her claws to cling to the ceiling. No sooner had that happened, several Hyper Beams crashed in each other exactly where she was less than a second ago, which discharged in a massive detonation and hurled the attacking Pokémon and Team Rocket soldiers through the blast into the walls. As soon as that happened, she let herself fall down again, sending several Ratticate into unconsciousness as she landed right on them.

The fight went on for less than 10 minutes, after which all Pokémon were unconscious or incapacitated and the Team Rocket soldiers were either no longer living or unconscious. As soon as the fight was over, all five Drago-Seraphim regained their human form.

"Ok, look around which Pokémon you want to have, use the Snagballs and then pack them into the Stasis Balls, so we can take care of their wounds later." said Anoth. Anoth approached the 6 unconscious dog monsters. He took out 6 Snagballs and caught the 6 Houndoom. Snagballs can catch a Pokémon, even though it has already been caught by another trainer. They are completely white and glow in a golden light as soon as they are activated. As soon as the Pokémon are caught, they can then be transferred from the Snagballs into normal Pokéballs by simply holding the Snagball and the Pokéball in which the Pokémon is to be transferred, with the buttons touching each other. The transmission then takes less than a second. Each of them carried six of these very special Pokéballs with them and also around 30 Stasisballs were in the arsenal. Each of these Stasisballs was completely gray and had a computer display on the front. This indicated the battery power and remaining time that the Stasis field can be sustained. As a rule, they have enough energy for 120 hours of continuous operation. They opened like any other Pokéball in the middle, only the Pokéball was inserted in order to close the capsule directly on it again. As soon as it was closed and the ball realized that there was a Pokéball in it, activated the Stasis field. As a result, severely injured Pokémon could be kept alive for a significantly longer period of time without their condition worsening, so that they could later be treated in a Pokémon Center. This was especially handy when there was no Pokémon Center nearby.

When he had caught (stolen) the six Houndoom, his implants came forward and told him that all six Houndoom were female. _Why do I always catch so many girls?_ He thought and then simply shook his head. The next ones he caught were the two Arcanine. They too were both female. He barely transferred them into normal Pokéballs when he put them directly into the stasis balls, whose display immediately after he had closed them lit green, Stasis field was active and enough energy was available to sustain it for another 120 hours.

Kagami walked over to the Arbok and caught the Pokémon who were there. A total of 16 of them, as well as the two Onix. Unfortunately, the Arbok who had made the mistake of biting her had died. She had poisoned herself with the seraphim blood. Drago-seraphim blood as well as seraphim blood has several properties. It contains, on the one hand, a component which gives it an excellent healing property but it was also highly toxic. In addition, it acts like a mutagen. If you are injected with the seraphim blood and then surviving the toxic part of the blood you can mutate yourself to a seraphim. In fact, every seraphim comes from the Drago-Seraphim. In order to use the individual ingredients effectively, the blood must be broken down into its components. Each of the Drago-Seraphim is injected with nanites that have the task of destroying the blood when it reaches the outside of the body, be it by spraying, wounds or the like. So it cannot be used by anyone. Because the nanites destroy each of the usable parts until there is only one substance left, from which nobody can become smart anymore. The nanites are controlled by the implants that are located in their backs. They consist of a powerful computer, which allows them to assess the situation quickly and also has a highly intelligent friend enemy detection. It was also possible for them to hack via neural interface directly into various computer systems.

The other three did not find a Pokémon they wanted to keep, so the mission continued.

"Which way?" asked Mitara. As she looked at the doors out of the hall. And got all their weapons out of the storage dimension again.

"Have you found them?" Anoth asked

"Unfortunately not, but I found one of the sources of the jamming signal." answered Konoko, who had opened the hologram with the layout of the Underground Complex, which now showed a red blinking dot. "The spring is right there, behind this wall." She pointed to the other end of the hall. Seconds later, they were standing in front of a heavy steel gate that protected the entrance. It was a bit dented because one of the Onix had hit the gate when it tried to ram one of them and failed. Anoth pressed the control panel next to the gate. But that did not move the gate a millimeter. You could only hear a crunching and screeching followed by a loud bang as the engine responsible for opening the gate exploded. The gate was completely wedged.

"That would have been too easy." said Anoth. "Then I'll drop that door." One of the blades came out of his right hand until it was almost 50cm long (as in Wolverine). As soon as it was completely out, it took on a red color as the temperature of the blade rose. When it finally glowed bright white after a few seconds, he rammed it into the door. "3000 degrees Celsius, even the best steel will not last." The blade slid through the steel like a soldering iron through warm butter. Anoth led the blade along the frame and only a few seconds later a square piece was cut out of the gate, which he kicked into the passage behind it. Just to dive for it when a hail of bullets and a rocket hailed him. A stun grenade and some rifle bursts later eliminated the problem. _That was close._ "Ok next!"

"The source of the interference field should be behind the second door to the right." said Konoko. The corridor in which they were was only five doors. They all included some systems for operating the underground facility. Power supply, water supply, water treatment, network and just this field generator. Next to the door to the field generator was a card reader.

"Try the access card you took from the guard." Kagami suggested.

"It's worth a try." She agreed and took the card from Anoth and draw it straight through the card reader. The red light over the reader jumped to green and the door was pulled into the ceiling. With raised weapons, they entered the room.

"Room secure!" cried Mitara.

"Good." Anoth said and looked at the generator. A rather unadorned gray cylindrical device that flashed at regular intervals through the slits in the case. "Turn it off." Konoko swung her weapon on her back and walked over to the computer console on the wall, where she immediately started typing. Only for the console to shut down.

"Damn it!" she cursed and thumped her fist on the now switched off console. "Someone does not want us in the system, they shut down the console, I cannot shut it down."

"Then we'll do it the old-fashioned way." Kumiko said and got a good two kilos of C4. Which she promptly popped on the generator and wired. "That's how we turn it off."

"Yeah, they know where we are now and we're sure to get unfriendly reinforcements." she reminded Konoko. And right enough. Seconds later, the clatter of feet on the floor was heard as more Team Rocket soldiers headed for them.

"Then let's welcome them." Anoth said, throwing a stun grenade out into the corridor. As soon as it exploded, another, albeit short, firefight broke out, at the end of which a further 12 Team Rocket soldiers found their way to their deaths. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I've wired the explosive charge with a subspace detonator simple radio is too unsafe."

"Alright."

"Maybe we should take a look in the server room." Konoko suggested as she pointed to the door labeled Network. Anoth retrieved the access card and pulled her through the slot. Only this time the card was rejected. They had apparently noticed that they were using one of their access cards.

"Then I'll just drop her." Anoth said and pulled out the blade again and barely a minute later, the door was on the floor. There was a room crammed with servers. But that was not what attracted Anoth's attention. It was the screen that stood in the room. On it stood.

DELETING FILES

13%

And apparently he was not the only one whose attention lay on the screen. "Quickly pull out the hard drives!" called Konoko. And just under 2 minutes and 48 hard drives later, they stood in front of the screen, which now showed a different message.

DELETING FILES

15%

HARDDRIVE ERROR

"Well done, this data could be helpful to bring down Team Rocket once and for all." Anoth said, while Konoko took the 48 Harddrives to put them in their storage dimensions. With that, Anoth grabbed his gun again and walked out of the network room. The others close behind him. A little later, they entered the hall, which was still empty except for the bodies. As soon as they had entered the hall, the whole group stood to the left of the felled gate against the wall. "Okay, let's crack it!"

Kumiko did not need another call. She took out the detonator and squeezed the trigger with a grin. Immediately there was a massive detonation, followed by flames that struck through the gate when the generator was destroyed in a fireball. "Wuhu !" Kumiko's cheer came straight to it.

"You love that too much." Anoth said dryly. Kumiko just grinned.

Immediately thereafter, the five saw how in their HUD, the already long-missing function of the close-up life signs recognition went online again. Also, there was finally a clear picture of what was going on in the complex, of their heaps of electronic scrap in orbit.

"Destination found." Kagami said as she played with her controls. "It's two floors below us, and the rest of the people still in the complex seem to be fleeing, heading for an Underground train station."

"Looks like Toilet Head wants to get away." Konoko said.

"Yes, but not if we're faster, so keep going." Anoth said and with that they were on the move again. They went through one of the other doors. These could be opened easily. The corridors were empty and a little later they found themselves at the end of a staircase again. Here now they looked at locked a door that was neither open nor could they simply cut through it.

"Damn it!" cursed Anoth. "The door is made of an adamantium tritanium unobtanium alloy, so we cannot get through, on the contrary, if I tried to burn myself through it, the unobtanium would just make the door even stronger and not enough, the walls are unfortunately also from this material."

"We passed a security office earlier, so maybe I can open that door from there." said Konoko.

"All right then." said Anoth. "Then back up." With that, they climbed the stairs again. And right enough. On the wall was a sign saying Security Office. The arrow pointed to the door in the office area of the complex. "What does the satellite say?"

After Konoko had looked briefly at the image of the satellite, she said: "No soul, the rooms are deserted."

"Ok, forward." ordered Anoth. "The satellite says that there is nothing alive here, but it does not mean that there are not a few other surprises waiting for us here." Anoth should be right. No sooner had he opened the door to the office complex as a shot of shotgun crashed into his stomach, causing him to fall on his back. "Ouch. That hurt." he groaned as he straightened up again.

"They set up traps." Kumiko stated.

"Are you alright?" Kagami asked as they helped him back up with Konoko.

"Yes." said Anoth. "The vest stopped the crap before it could do any damage." He held his stomach, the blow was not unbearable that he had got. "Kumiko, you're the explosives expert, you go ahead, we back up." Anoth said after a brief recovery.

"That's okay." confirmed Kumiko. and so they walked very slowly across the offices. It was almost half an hour before they finally arrived at the security office door. On the way there, the way was peppered with landmines, which were hidden under scattered papers and folders. Claymores, and hand grenades connected with tripwires and several rifle traps. In addition, there were three mines with proximity fuse, which were particularly tricky to defuse. But they made it and finally stood at the door to the security office. Kumiko slowly opened the door and examined the gap exactly. She found two tripwires that she could easily cut with the razor-sharp blades that came out of her hand. Then she opened the door carefully. She now took a mirror to help to look behind the door, because her feeling told her that there was something else lurking. And she was not disappointed. If she had opened the door even further, she would have triggered a pressure switch connected to a barrel crammed with C4. "Damn it!" she cursed.

"What do you see?" Anoth asked.

"A barrel. Completely stuffed with C4." came Kumiko's answer, whose face was now clearly visible, wondering how to remove that obstacle. Seeing the questioning glances, she decided the problem was closer to the Lords. "I cannot open the door any further, otherwise I activate the pressure switch, then not only we but the half complex will go up in a fireball."

"Can you not grab the switch with your psychic powers and just pretend?" Kagami suggested.

"Unfortunately no, if I try, the switch trips."

"Maybe you cannot change the switch, but what about the barrel itself?" asked Mitara. Kumiko looked at the barrel again with the help of the mirror. At the barrel was nothing special. It was a completely normal barrel that was filled to the brim with C4.

"Yes, yes, that should work." Mitara had given her an idea. With the help of her psychic powers she started to carefully pull the primers out of the explosives. As soon as she had done that, she moved the barrel to the far end of the room and put the primers in the corner where the door would swing. "So that should go, cover!" With these words she kicked the door. The pressure switch went off and the detonators went up. More did not happen. The explosive effect of the capsules was stopped by the door and so they were able to enter the room safely. "Well, that's a nice supply of C4, I'll keep it." Kumiko said delighted and immediately started to ship the C4 into her storage dimension. In the barrel was really nothing but the C4. Kumiko had half expected that there was another trap in the barrel. But that was not the case. A brief examination of the computer consoles in the room revealed no further unpleasant surprises and so Konoko sat down at the computer and began hacking the security system. To do this, she left her hand, similar to the Borg from Star Trek, small tubes that drilled into the console and thus connect to the heavily encrypted system. It took almost 10 minutes to break the encryption.

'Okay, I have a way to open the door, but I triggered a secondary security system that I cannot access from here.' Konoko's voice telepathically sounded to Anoth. His gaze inevitably turned to several of the strange shapes in the ceiling.

"Automatic guns." He cursed softly. "Find cover!" Within seconds they were all gone in cover. 'We are ready.' he telepathically sent to Konoko.

'Open the door now.' As soon as she said that, an alarm went off. The main lighting in the offices switched off and was replaced by several red flashing lights. And out of the ceiling drove 4 automatic turrets, every turret was equipped with two Gatling machine guns.

'Oh damn shit. Gatling weapons. They have turrets loaded with Gatling machine guns. ' Cursed Anoth telepathic. Konoko disconnected from the computers and came crawling over to Anoth. Only the beeping and the sound of the revolving turrets were heard in the room.

'What now?' Konoko asked telepathically.

'What target system do the weapons have?' asked Mitara.

'Acoustic and infrared.' was Anoth's answer, now looking at one of the guns and their target systems with a mirror.

'We need a way past those or we are sieves.' said Mitara.

'Another interference field has activated.' Konoko stated. 'Teleportation does not work. Shadow migration also not. '

'How the hell did they find out how to block our forces ?' Kagami asked.

'Probably they do not have that.' said Konoko. 'The same interference fields also works with Pokémon.'

'I could break a path across the walls of the offices. Enough explosives for that I have. ' Kumiko said telepathically, after thinking for a few minutes and looking at the room's plan. 'The walls between the offices are very thin.'

'We come over to you.' said Anoth telepathically, who was on the other side of the corridor with Konoko. He peered around the corner with the mirror and waited for the gun to turn in the other direction. 'Attention ... now!' With that, both quickly sprinted over the almost 5-meter-wide corridor to the other side. The cannon noticed the sounds and turned much faster towards the source than expected. And since the Gatling was already rotating, the gun could fire immediately. They had just arrived on the other side, when a hail of bullets went down just where they had been less than a second ago.

'Phew, that was close.' Kagami said telepathically.

'The guns are turning faster than I expected.' Anoth said telepathically. And immediately nodded to Kumiko. That was the sign she could begin with. She clapped a little C4 to the wall, and a short bang later there was a hole big enough to crawl through. The guns turned in the direction of the bang and fired against the wall, which the bullets smashed, but since they were still in cover, the bullets destroyed only the furniture, the equipment in the office and made some nice holes in the wall. This pattern repeated itself several times. Blast, wait until the gun stops firing and then on. until they were finally in the last office in front of the entrance to the stairwell. There they had to wait for the right moment to finally sprint through the open door into the staircase. "Close the fire door!" Anoth and Kagami ordered as Mitara smashed the button right next to the door to the staircase much harder than needed and the almost 50cm thick, red white painted fire door slammed shut. "Well that was something."

Anoth looked at the button for the fire door that now resided arm deep into the wall and then looked to Mitara. His look asked if that was really needed. Mitara only shrugged and grinned and Anoth sighed.

With that they went down the stairwell again. And right enough, the door that was previously locked shut was now open. It opened there eyes to another corridor. They took cover to the right and left of the door and peered into the corridor with mirrors. This corridor looked clearly different than the previous ones. It had a more hospital-like impression. It consisted almost entirely of steel, only on the last part of the corridor were the walls transparent and shining. They were now in the laboratory complex of the installation. Actually not quite. A good 150 meters long downhill passage led down to it. There was only one problem. There were more of these guns in the corridor and Anoth could feel energy patterns from the walls that matched the signature of a plasma mesh (Resident Evil). These could literally cut a person to pieces if they were activated.

"They really want to make it as hard as possible." Anoth growled. "Can you switch off the power supply for this?"

"Unfortunately, no." Konoko answered. "Each floor is technically separate from the others."

"Proposals?"

"Anoth, I've discovered a ventilation duct in the ceiling." said Mitara, who also looked at the corridor from the other side of the door with a mirror. Mitara and Konoko briefly changed position and Konoko peered through the mirror into the corridor and found shortly after the ventilation grille, which Mitara had discovered.

"That's a good 15 meters." Konoko guessed and gave the mirror back to Mitara. "I need a distraction if I'm to get there."

"I think I can take care of that." said Anoth. "The stairwell is big enough that I transform-"

"You're not going in there yourself!" Kagami interrupted him.

"I'm not going to do that, I'm going to send my three-eyed wolves in. They should give the system enough to do, so that Konoko gets into the shaft. "

"Yes, yes, that could work." Kagami agreed.

"Too bad we do not know what's behind that door, so we could just teleport there." Konoko muttered as she got ready and Anoth went back a bit to become the small version of the Drago-Seraphim.

"That's the problem with unknown terrain." Kagami shrugged. "I do not feel like teleporting myself into a wall."

"I'd rather teleport behind the door or simply walk through it in our Astral form." Mitara agreed. "But one thing is made impossible by the fact that, as you have already said, we are in unknown territory and the other prevents the radiation of the rock in which this complex was built, not to mention the interference field."

'Ready?' Anoth asked telepathically. Konoko nodded in response. With that Anoth turned in the direction of the corridor. For a moment, as if he were about to vomit, when his cheeks expanded massively, forty three-eyed wolves sprang out of his mouth and ran down the corridor. The security system responded immediately and started firing at the wolves who, as soon as they were hit, first made a loud whine before dissolving into smoke (similar to Naruto's Shadow Doppelganger). Some of them made it to the glass walls area. As soon as they reached this part of the corridor, the corridor became dark, as the plasma lattice briefly collected energy, then two bright spots could be seen on both sides, which were directly connected to a beam and chased up the passage. The wolves hit by the beam were literally disassembled. Anoth sent another group of forty of the three-eyed wolves into the hallway as Konoko ran. As soon as she stood below the ventilation grille, she jumped up, broke through the grating and found herself in the ventilation shaft again. Anoth turned back and waited for feedback from Konoko.

It took several minutes before she answered. 'OK. I am now in the security center for this floor. ' Shortly afterwards, Anoth heard the guns shut down and the plasma lattice lost its energy. But before they could run, Konoko's voice came again. 'Do not start yet. There is a secondary system. ' she had barely said that the guns and the plasma mesh were online again. A minute later, both switched off again. 'OK. that was it. Security system offline. You can now. ' A short time later they were standing in front of the closed door. As soon as they approached the door automatically opened. Behind the door was Konoko, who had hacked the console near the door to open said door.

"Where is our target now?" Anoth asked as he looked down the three aisles that now revealed themselves to him.

"The whole complex is abandoned, toilet-head has escaped us, Arceus is here." Said Konoko. "The satellite not only shows me the signal from Arceus, there is another one next to it, much weaker than the other one. "

"Are the signals real or fake?" Anoth asked.

"Yes they are real, I also found an interfering field generator here, but I was able to deactivate it from the security office." Anoth now focused on his own systems and skills to track organic living nearby. And he could confirm Konoko's observation. Besides Arceus, there was a signal that was not only weaker, but also getting weaker and weaker. And he spotted another signal down another corridor. Also very weak, but stable. The signals were weak but he recognized both of them. One was from Mewtwo, the other at Arceus was the signal from Arceus's chosen one: Ash Ketchum. And as the signals weakened, it could only mean one thing. They were both dying.

"We split up, Konoko and Mitara take this corridor." With that, he pointed to the corridor that led straight on. "Take the third door on the right, where is Mewtwo, we'll take this one." He pointed to the left aisle. "And get Arceus. So the five split up and ran.

A little later, Anoth was standing in front of a door secured with a code board. The red light above the board lit up and told him that the door was locked. 'Konoko, the code for the door.'

Konoko's brief reply came in '1234'. Anoth asked no questions and just typed this in the code board. Immediately the light jumped to green and a click was heard when the lock was released. Immediately after that, half the door went up into the ceiling. and the other half sank in the ground. 'I have set each door lock in the system to this code.'

What they saw when the door was open was an unconscious Arceus in a tank filled with a bluish liquid. At Arceus himself, various hoses were fastened, shining in a strange light. Obviously her energy was pulled off. There was a computer console on the tank, which Anoth was bothering about. As soon as he stood in front of it, he put his right hand on the keyboard, from which immediately two tubes came out, allowing him a neural connection to the computer. It only took a few seconds, because he had cracked the password and began to drain the liquid from the tank. _Password ?! A really original password_. He also had disabled pulling off the energy of Arceus. As soon as the liquid was drained off and de-energized, Kumiko could begin removing the tubes that had drained Arceus' energy.

Meanwhile Kagami tried to gain access to the cage in which Ash lay unconscious. She typed the 1234 into the number pad, but the door did not move. _It probably is not connected to the system. Good. Then we just do it differently._ With that, she jerked out one of her claws and rammed it into the number field, into which she only chased a massive electric shock moments later. The electronic and magnetic locking overloaded and switched off. Then she could open the door easily. As soon as the door was open, she knelt down next to Ash and felt his pulse. He was very weak. As she took a closer look, his body showed clear signs of torture. Stripes of lashes, burned skin of electric shocks, and other unsightly things were clearly visible on his body, for these were only badly covered by his tattered and blood-soaked clothing. She immediately began healing the worst of the wounds using sprays that were actually meant for Pokémon. What few knew was that they worked in humans, but not quite as efficiently. However, two of the wounds were so big that they had to close them with their own healing powers. This happened by holding her hand a few inches above the wound and then applying healing energy to the wound. From the outside, this was seen through a blue light. The wounds themselves closed within seconds.

.

 **Five minutes back with Konoko and Mitara  
**

.

Shortly after they broke up, they were standing in front of the door behind which Mewtwo was supposed to be. Konoko entered the code into the code board just to see that it had no power.

"Damn it." cursed Konoko. "Give me a minute." Within seconds, she had the code board, rewired and connected to the power supply of the lighting and only a few moments later the door was open. "There you go."

When the door was open, she opened her eyes to a completely dark room.

"Luminus" cried Mitara. Immediately a white glowing energy ball came out of her outstretched hand, which came to a halt in the middle of the room and easily lit the entire room. As soon as that happened, they heard a groan and discovered the inhabitant of this room. Chained to the wall, at the far end of the room, was Mewtwo, who had just closed his eyes. He must have been blinded by the sudden light in the room.

His condition was miserable. His body was littered with long-healed wounds that could only come from prolonged torture. He was very emaciated, as he probably had nothing to eat for a long time apart from water. He lifted his head tiredly and looked at the two of them. He could feel the power the two emitted on his skin. They looked like humans, but they were definitely not. Her aura energy level was far too high for a mortal. They fit more to one of the Legendary Pokémon. But somehow they were different. For a long time he could not think about this subject, he still got with how one of the people raised her hand and drove a gold-colored light fan over his body, then he fell back in to the darkness of unconsciousness.

"How is he?" Konoko asked Mitara, who had just scanned him.

"He is severely malnourished and very weak." answered Kagami, who soon took out a medical Pokéball and Mewtwo was caught in it without any problem and then immediately put in one of the stasis balls and then let it disappear in their storage dimension. "Let's go back to the others." With that both of them ran out of the room again to meet the others only seconds later and to see how Kumiko did the same with Arceus as she did just seconds before with Mewtwo.

"You have Mewtwo?" Anoth asked, who had noticed her invade.

"Yes we have got that." confirmed Mitara.

"Good, we have Arceus." said Anoth. "How is Ash?"

"He is stable." answer Kagami. "But he has to be treated in a hospital."

"Toilet Skull has gone through the rags, but we have Mewtwo, Ash, and Arceus, and then we should now-" Anoth was interrupted by a massive increase in energy at Dimensional Energy, at the other end of the facility. "What the-?!"

 **A few seconds before. Escape train from Team Rocket facility  
**

.

The train was leaving the facility at high speed.

"Dimensional Bomb detonation in 10 seconds." said a computer voice. "5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... explosion." As soon as the computer was finished, the scientist, together with Attila and Hun, came up with champagne.

"At the end of the Ghost Division." said the scientist happily.

"At the end of the Ghost Division." repeated Attila and Hun.

.

 **Back to Anoth and his troop 5 seconds back  
**

.

"DIMENSIONAL BOMB!" Anoth roared his warning as his implants recognized the energy pattern. Immediately after, four of them built shields around themselves to protect themselves from the massive discharge of Dimensional Energy. Kagami stood in the middle while the other four held the shield upright. As soon as it was built, a massive blue wave of energy thundered into the shields, designed to block this dimension energy. But it was clear that the discharge was so strong that cracks formed in the shield fairly quickly. The hammering on the shields seemed to last forever, which in reality was not much more than a few seconds. Then the energy stream ebbed away. The energy flow should have lasted only a second longer, then the shield would have collapsed and she who knows where was sent. "Damn, that was close." said Anoth, who was on his knees and completely out of breath. "Did you feel that too?"

"Yes." said Mitara, who was in the same condition as Anoth. "That felt like an Alteran."

"But they have died out for more than ten thousand years." said Kumiko.

"Obviously not." Kagami stated.

"What's this?!" cried Mitara, who had noticed that a high-pitched alarm was sounding. This question was answered when each monitor in the room switched to red and issued an alarm message.

REACTOR MALFUNCTION  
Overheating in 60 seconds

"The dimensional bomb must have destroyed the cooling systems." called Konoko.

"Everyone out here!" ordered Anoth. "To the train station!" He switched to the subspace radio channel. "Anoth to commanding officer, we have a reactor melt here! Pull your people out of here!" he called into the radio in the middle of the run. He did not wait for an answer and closed the channel again. All five had started running, meanwhile. Mitara had Ash in her arms. Seconds later, they had arrived at the tracks of the maglev, transforming into their little Drago-Seraphim figures, and Kagami carried her valuable cargo, albeit a bit clumsily, onto her back and ran down the tunnel. A few seconds later, they felt a massive heat wave behind them. The shockwave raced down the tunnel and lifted all five of their legs. They were carried through the tunnel by the blast wave, like a cannonball through a gun barrel. Only seconds later they had reached the terminus of the line where the escape train had been parked. All five, during their unsightly and involuntary flight through the tunnel tube, were able to activate not only their impact damping fields but also their ablative armor.

The impact damping fields appear around them in the form of an aura of a yellowish light. They redirect impact energy, ensuring that they do not suffer physical damage from high-speed collisions. Instead, the energy is subtracted from its magical reserves to absorb the force. The ablative armor is practically a substance that spreads from its back from its back in the form of plates over its entire body. It protects in combat, as well as in vacuum. However, this is only available if they are in one of their beasts. In human form, the substance is more like a metallic-looking coating over their bodies. This is also suitable for space but does not offer as good protection as the beast variant.

The ablative armor as well as the impact damping field were urgently needed as they collided at full speed with the standing train. Anoth was the first to destroy the first car before he came to a standstill. The others followed shortly thereafter.

Mitara had wrapped herself protectively around Ash and extended her impact cushion to him and also turned around during the flight so that she would be the first to collide with the train. The force was massive, with which she collided with the train. The impact absorption field took away a portion of the force with which it collided against the train's metal, while the ablative armor prevented it from digging metal parts of the train into its flesh. A short time later, they came to a standstill.

#All OK? # Anoth asked.

#Yes. Just a little shaken up. # Kagami replied.

#I'm good. # answered Mitara and now checked the condition of Ash. #Ash is fine. # She used her tentacles to lift him back onto her back. This time a little gentler.

#Kumiko? Konoko? # Anoth asked.

# Were still in one piece, Anoth. # Answered Kumiko, who was helping Konoko to stand on her paws again.

# Does anyone know where we are? #

#No connection to the satellite. # answered Konoko. #I don't know. But there has to be a way out of this. #

#Then we are looking for this exit. # Anoth said and looked first at the station where they had landed. There was only one wreck left on the train. There was nothing left except for the chassis, which made him appreciate how the impact would have gone without an impact cushion and Ablative armor. The station itself was not a gem. Gray concrete in a rectangular room with a heavy steel door in one of the walls. That's it. Anoth drove in the ablative armor and turned back. Through the door they would not fit in their beast form anyway. The door was too small for that. The others did the same and Mitara carried Ash in her arms.

Anoth opened his bearing dimension and brought out his aura weapon. Kagami, Kumiko and Konoko did the same. They gave Mitara cover as Anoth opened the door and they took the corridor to the surface. They came to another door at the end of the corridor. Anoth confirmed the switch on the wall and the door opened. Anoth, Kagami, Kumiko and Konoko went through first. They found themselves in a warehouse. Which was completely empty. Shortly after, they stood outside the hall. They found themselves in the middle of the industrial area again. after the skyscrapers in the distance to judgments in the industrial area of Virbank City.

"We are in Virbank City." Anoth stated. The weapons were no longer needed here and found their way back into the camp dimension.

"Then we can get Ash to the hospital and our Pokémon to the center." said Kagami.

"Correct." said Anoth. "Anoth to General Cardwright, can you hear me?" Anoth said in his radio.

"This is General Cardwright I hear you Anoth." the answer came from the radio.

"Look at our position and send us an ambulance and we could use a van here."

"I'll send them to you right away.

"We've got the hostages, but we've lost toilet-heads."

"No, you have not, he was shot down by the air surveillance 5 minutes ago and arrested."

"Good to hear." Anoth sounded relieved.

"Full debriefing then in the base." Cardwright end. " Thus the radio conversation was finished. They only had to wait a few minutes. Not only did an ambulance arrive, but also a bus drove around the corner. A little later Ash was in the ambulance and Anoth and his girls headed for the next Pokémon Center. Ten minutes later they were in the Pokémon Center of Virbank City.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center of Virbank City." She greeted Sister Joy.

"Hello Angelica." Greeted Anoth back and put his Pokéballs, as well as those who were in the stasis capsules over. The others did the same.

"It will take a while." Angelika said and handed the balls to one of the Chansey who took the balls to the back of the center. Where already two Audino waiting for her.

"Then we'll wait until she's done." said Kagami. "I need a shower." she noted as she felt her armpit sweat stretch after stretching.

"I think we could all use that." said Anoth, who had noticed that too.

"Room 41 is free." Angelica said and handed over the key. "Five beds."

"We take that." Anoth said, took the key and went straight down the hall to the rooms. The others followed him. "We have to be in the base tomorrow to report, we all need a shower, and then we'll hit each other's ears. Good night people."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Shadow Beasts

Chapter 2 - The shadow beasts

Disclaimer: I have no property of Pokémon, Harry Potter, Stargate or any other Titles that are used in this Story.

"Bla" Talking

 _Bla_ Thinking

#Bla# Seraphim Language

'Bla' Telepathy

$Bla$ Discussions with the Shadow World

.

When the first rays of sun shone through the window the next morning, the occupants of the room slowly but surely woke up. The other four were still asleep. Which was not unusual. Anoth was usually the first one who was awake. The others followed within the next fifteen minutes. So he got up, grabbed his things and disappeared in the bathroom. When he came out again, freshly showered and dressed, the other four were about to get up. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt that still had a vest on. Nothing that would be noticed by others. Anoth knew that the others would soon follow him and so he went over to the canteen. Breakfast did not start until around 7:00 am, but that did not really bother him. The machines were open 24 hours. And so, just two minutes later, he found himself at one of the tables with a plastic cup filled with steaming coffee in front of him. As a rule, he would then simply read in the newspaper until the others came to him, but today it was different. He could not let go of the Alteranic energy he had felt when the dimensional Bomb exploded. And so he sat at the table with activated holographic input field and looked at the record of it.

The first thing he found out was the initial dimension from where it came from. But the result raised more questions than answers. It had come from their home dimension. But the last time they heard of the Alterans came from the log buoy from Atlantis, which was sent off when it was under siege. Not enough, the buoy had probably been damaged in breaking the blockade of the Wraith and arrived almost 1.5 years too late. When they finally broke the code of the books and found out the position of Atlantis, they sent a fleet there to help the besieged city. But the only thing they found there was a radioactive rock in space. Which was radiated so massively that their sensors did not even reach to the ground. An exploration team, which had a shuttle to search for Atlantis came back with no results. Attempts to reach them via subspace communication have been unsuccessful. They were too late. The Wraith paid dearly for it. The Alterans were the pacifists and the brains in the Alliance. But the seraphim formed their teeth. They destroyed nearly 98% of the Pegasus galaxy's Wraith (1687 mother ships, 5541 cruisers, 121 superhives, 28 ultrahives, 14 clone facilities, and countless fighters) before being recalled from the galaxy to secure their own galaxy.

They were also still trying to find the Alteraner in the Pegasus galaxy. But apart from human colonies with negligible technology levels, there was nothing to be found. The Wraith had destroyed almost everything. Exploratory ships were sent to several neighboring galaxies to search for Alteran presence. But these too returned without success. A big hit for the alliance. The Seraphim had failed once before.

During the outbreak of the plague of nearly 10 million years ago, the Alterans completely sealed off their galaxy. The Seraphim were forced by the treaty to respect this decision, which did not prevent them from continuing their search for a cure for the disease. But when they finally found them, the Alterans had disappeared from the galaxy. At that time no ships were sent to the neighboring galaxies, as the Seraphim believed that the Alterans would not leave their own because they had quarantined them and they have been evicted from their galaxy once before. The only guess left was that the plague had destroyed them all. And so for the first time they lost the track of the Alteran people. Now they had a new track once again and Anoth would not let it pass between his fingers.

Further evaluations revealed that it came from Terra in the Avalon Galaxy. Now there was just one more problem. Anoth has not been in the Avalon Galaxy for millions of years. He had no idea what had changed there. But that could be found out. But still there were several questions in the room.

Were the Alterans moving again?

Were there other space faring people in the Milky Way?

If so, how far advanced were these to the Seraphim?

Were they a friend or an enemy?

All questions that need clarification. But what's the name of it? One by one. Before they could investigate, they had to go through the final meeting here. Only then could they leave this dimension. And who knows, maybe one day they would come back here. They had squeezed Team Rocket far enough that the rest could be done by the local military.

Anyway. The data he got from the short connection were too few to extract more information, so he ended the analysis and instead turned to the newspaper and his coffee. For a long time he did not have to wait, as the other four sat down next to him. They also wore normal everyday clothes.

"Good Morning." she greeted Anoth.

"Morning." was the sleepy answer he got back when the four of them took one coffee after the other and sat down next to him. No one else was in the canteen except them. Which was no wonder. After all, breakfast would not be served for half an hour.

"And, what did you find out?" Kagami asked.

"What do you mean?" Anoth asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You certainly analyzed the Alteranic energy, did not you?" Konoko asked.

"Yes." confirmed Anoth. "The source is from Terra Avalon Talaéako."

"Are you sure?" asked Mitara.

"Absolute." confirmed Anoth. "It came from our dimension."

"That's weird." said Kumiko. "The last time we heard anything from the Alterans was from the log buoy from Atlantis, but that was 10,000 years ago."

"Yes, and when we arrived at Lantea, there was not much more than a high-radioactive cloud covering the entire planet." added Mitara.

"They must have used the Stargate to get back to Terra." Kagami came to think of it.

"Yes, but why did none of our probes, which we sent to Terra about every 2,000 years, find anything?" Anoth wondered.

"The only logical explanation is that they are hiding and do not want to be found." Kagami said.

"Or they all ascended." she reminded Konoko. "When was the last probe sent there?"

"That was about 1,900 years ago." Anoth said, then he came up with another explanation why the probes found nothing. "Could it be that they were in stasis capsules all the time?"

"That would be possible too, our probes would not see that, at least not from the distance from where we usually perform the scans, you'd have to be in orbit to discover it." Konoko agreed.

Too many questions, too few answers, let's move that until we're back in our dimension. " said Anoth. "Apparently, we are not the only ones who wake up so slowly." With that they all looked over to the entrance to the canteen, where slowly but surely the other inhabitants of the center came stumbling in too. Some looked like they could go back to sleep immediately, while others were already full of energy. It was amusing to watch some of them staggering in half-sheep were suddenly awake after a sip of coffee. The new guests in the canteen were mainly trainer, and their Pokémon.

"What's up today?" asked Mitara.

"First of all we have breakfast, then we look for our Pokémon and when that is done we have another flight lasting several hours." came Anoth's answer. Careful that the occupants did not pay to much attention to their group. The only thing that stood out was the shoulder-length black hair that shone in the light of the lamps. If they looked more closely they would see that the light in them split up in all the colors of the rainbow. In their combat suits they had not been visible.

Half an hour and a good full breakfast later, they were standing in front of the counter, waiting for Sister Joy. For a long time they did not need to wait, so sister Joy came through the door.

"Ah, Anoth, good morning." she greeted her.

"Can we go to them?" Anoth asked. And she nodded and led her backwards.

"Arceus and Mewtwo were picked up an hour ago by Mew and taken to the hall of the beginning." Angelica said as they were in the back. "The rest of the Pokémon are here, as well as ..." that just left her standing in the room as the door to one of the treatment rooms opened itself. Out of the door shot a golden-colored something that ran Anoth to the ground to give him then a copious face wash.

"I'm also happy to see you again Mandy." Said Anoth, somehow, while he laughed and his face was licked.

"What is this Pokémon?" Angelica asked curiously.

"Mandy is an Arcanona." Anoth answered when he had managed that Mandy released him. She was now next to him and letting him scratch her behind the ears. "Little cheeky toad, so you slipped away tonight." he whispered in her ear afterwards. His answer was just another lick across his face.

"And what exactly is she?" rang Angelika.

"The next level of Arcanine." Anoth explained. "They are 50% larger than an Arcanine, while an Arcanine is about 2m tall, the Arcanona are 3m tall, but the most striking thing about them is their nine tails." He stroked her through the thick fur. "If you want to turn an Arcanine into an Arcanona, you will need a Scale of Heatran, but there is another option, which requires a Reshiram feather and a Drakojewel, and then an Arcanine becomes an Arcadrago that is up to 5m tall. At the moment, there are only two Arcanona and one Arcadrago, and they all belong to me. " Suddenly a black blast shot out of Anoth, followed by a flash of light that revealed the other arcanona. She had, in contrast to the other, the same coat color as an Arcanine.

"Mandy!" she exclaimed angrily and Angelika's jaw hit the floor. She'd heard Pokémon talk to her many times before. Only this took place on a telepathic level. Speaking the way that Pokémon did, that was something else. "You promised to let me do that! I should-" Her outburst of rage was interrupted when Anoth began to crawl behind her ears as well. Her head was perfectly within reach, just inches from Mandy.

"If you two want to argue, do it in the field behind the Pokémon Center, not in it, and certainly not in the infirmary." Anoth growled both in the ear.

"Excuse me." Both said meekly. They knew that their Master did not understand fun with such a thing.

"How many times do I have to remind you both, hmm?" He pulled both of them briefly on their ears. His answer was a brief whine. Then he continued to scratch her.

"What was that?" Angelica asked.

"Oh, Lucy does not like it when Mandy sneaks off to jump on me."

"No, not that." Angelika was a little confused.

"So what?"

"She did not come from a Pokéball." Angelica said. "Where did she come from?"

"Oh that's easy, she's one of my shadow beasts." Anoth replied, as if those few words would explain everything. Anoth could have sworn that in the silence that followed, he could hear a cricket chirping somewhere in the distance.

"OK, then the longer version." Anoth said with a sigh. "We are able to turn any organic being into a shadow beast, which we can then absorb into ourselves, who literally live in us and we can get them out as needed, or they come out by themselves, and when I get there my rascals think ... "

"What a rattle gang?" Angelica asked curiously.

"Oh dear." said Kagami, who already knew what was coming.

Anoth started to grin and only seconds later 10 Evoli and 10 Desert Foxes were running around in the room, doing all sorts of nonsense.

"That rattle gang." Anoth said while watching them play and make general mischief. Angelika just stared in disbelief at the gang that was about to devastate the corridor they were in. An Audino and a Chansey came from one of the adjoining rooms, trying desperately to get the mess under control, and Angelika helped them out. However, after a good five minutes of futile effort, all three looked at Anoth helplessly. He took two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Which made sure they were with Anoth only seconds later. Some of them sat on the backs and heads of the two Arcanona. An especially cheeky Evoli had chosen Anoth's head as her seat and looked around curiously. Another had sat down in Anoth's lap, who now sat cross-legged on the floor. Three more Evoli were each on the back of the two Arkanona and the last two had made themselves comfortable on their heads. The desert fox, on the other hand, sat in a row right in front of them. The other four had followed the whole spectacle with a grin. Anoth grinned as well, which earned him three pretty bad looks.

"It's alright." Anoth was beaten. "Come back." For a moment it looked as if Anoth would make out a dark mist, then out of him came out Foggy Tentacles that wrapped around the Twenty-two shadow beasts to make them shine directly on White and disappear into Anoth. "Satisfied?" Anoth asked with a grin, which caused Angelica to throw the tray she was holding in his head and Anoth still grinned away.

"Clean up here!" Angelika was obviously a little angry with him. With a sigh, Anoth stood back on his legs and then snapped one finger. The result of that was that everything looked just like before.

"Satisfied?"

CLANG !

"Ouch!" Anoth called as he rubbed the spot where she hid his skull with the tray. But where she got that, Anoth was a mystery. He could hear his girls giggling. And even he could not resist a grin. After a short hawk, they came back to the very reason why they were back here. "That's why we're back here now, how's our Pokémon?"

"As I said, Arceus and Mewtwo have already been picked up by Mew."

"Then they are now in the hall of the beginning." said Anoth.

"Ah ... ehm Mew left this here." With that, Angelika handed Anoth a note. Anoth did not have to guess who this message came from. The writing was clear.

"What's this?" Konoko asked curiously.

"Oh just our little red dragon friend, who wants to thank us, that we have saved her secret love." Anoth said and handed the letter to her. Knowing that if he did not do that, she would always annoy him. Konoko read the short note and then passed it on. This went on until Mitara got her as the last one and immediately set her on fire.

"Do you really think the two of them will come together?" Asked Mitara.

"Love is blind." Konoko's brief answer came back.

"Back to what we are here for." said Kumiko. "I really do not feel like gossiping now."

"So, how are the other Pokémon?" Anoth asked.

"They are fine." Angelica said. "They are a bit malnourished and show signs of mistreatment, but they are doing amazingly well for Pokémon, who once served Team Rocket."

"How well?" Anoth asked.

"So good?" Angelica said and opened a door directly. Shortly thereafter, a pleased barking was heard and before Anoth knew he found himself under a bunch of Pokémon again.

"Houn Houn Houndoom." one of them shouted excitedly as the others licked his face.

"It's alright, that's good." Anoth laughed and stroked the next dog monster over her head exactly between her horns. And she obviously liked that a lot. Angelika did not notice, but the other, as Anoth led his energy flow into her body.

"You saved us." she said gratefully while still being stroked, and stopped in shock when she realized that she had spoken in a different language.

"Calm down." Anoth, who had noticed that she was on the verge of panic, said reassuringly. "That was my doing. I taught you the language."

"For real?" she sounded happily surprised. "Can you do the same for the others, can I still understand the other Pokémon, can you do that in other languages as well? "

The questions came quickly and Anoth took a few seconds to understand what she had just asked him. Angelika and the others, however, went on to look for their own Pokémon.

"Yes, you have them now as a second language." said Anoth. "It's the fastest way to learn a new language." The answer was that she licked his face. Then they were interrupted by an Arcanine. He did not need words to know what she wanted from him. And so it went in a row. It took a few minutes, but then it was over and all his Pokémon could communicate verbally without any problem. And so he found himself in the midst of his Pokémon. He had picked up 3 Mightyena, 2 Arcanine and 6 Houndoom from their last assignment on Team Rocket. All 11 sat around him and exchanged stories. One of the main topics was, of course, the inclusion as a shadow beast. That raised a question in front of everyone.

"Does this have something to do with the shadow Pokémon of Team Crypto?" one of the Mightyena asked.

Anoth had to laugh. "No." Anoth needed a bit to pull herself together again. "What Team Cipher did with their Shadow Pokémon was their pathetic attempt to mimic the shadow beast Pokémon's ability to bind the shadow beasts to us, and things that Team Crypto did not even begin to understand the species itself is preserved, but the shadow beast ability comes in. It allows the shadow beasts to access our own energy reserves and thus become a lot stronger, and that's just one of the many abilities that it grants. "

"What else would she grant?" That question came from one of the Arcanine who had lain down beside him.

"It allows attacks that you cannot even imagine, because by being a shadow beast, you are able to use our own energy, which is otherwise only available to the Seraphim, it is called Seràakìin, but this energy has a massive power and does require some adjustments to the body, but the process of doing it is anything but pleasant, and if that does not happen and you were trying to use my energy, it would burn your body from the inside out because it simply cannot control that energy.

There are three other ways in which I can take control of your body, and in the first one, I'm basically just adopting their perceptual senses without taking control of the shadow beast itself, so I'll take practically everything they see taste, smell and feel, and I can do that with as many shadowy creatures as I want. In this option, the head of the shadow beasts lights up in a yellow light, which can be dimmed using special spells until it practically disappears completely.

"The next option would be to take over only the Seràakìin, in which case the body, with the exception of the head, glows in Golden Light, which cannot be hidden, and the Shadow Beast retains full control of itself.

"The last option would be the full takeover, which is very rare, but I use it occasionally anyway, with this option the head and the body light up and you cannot hide it either.

"The first option, for example, is the one I use the most. It allows me, for example, to bombard a target from a great distance while invisibly hiding behind a hill, in the middle of the forest or otherwise, in one of the great beasts where hideouts and my shadowy beasts stand in such a way that they can survey the target object, which allows very unsightly surprise attacks or pinpoint attacks from high altitudes, in which case the shadowy beasts mark the target, so you can tell me what I'm after fire or tell me what they are aiming for, so I choose the attack myself.

"And as long as we live, our shadowy beasts will live too, and if one is ever mortally wounded, it will come back to us and be healed and reawakened."

"What do you mean you can take us over?" one of the dog monsters sitting next to him asked.

"The easiest thing would be to show you." With this he materialized right next to him a being that they had never seen before. "May I introduce, this is Kira, one of my two Alicorne, who I can count among my shadow beasts, they actually fell in my lap, I still do not know exactly where they came from, only that they come from my home dimension. She came over with her friend Meira and both were severely wounded when they suddenly appeared out of nowhere just a few feet away. " Kira nodded in agreement.

"He was the one who rescued us both then, I do not remember anything about my time before, my memories do not start until I came to in one of the hospital beds."

"Yes, I had to get some lead out of you to save your life, whoever shot you, he did not like you, that's for sure." Anoth said while Kira had settled in next to him. She probed with her eyes the Pokémon that sat in front of her.

"Do you really think they're good for you?" she asked Anoth, as she scanned the group of Houndoom with her eyes, who shied away from her gaze and then walked over to the two Arcanine.

"Who is she that judges us?" one of the Arcanine asked a little angrily that their abilities were being questioned.

"She's been with me for over 100 years." Anoth said to her. This factor left her quite meek. "She has seen more death and suffering than you believe." He looked at the other Pokémon. "You saw how that went down there in the Team Rocket facility, which is a bit different from a Pokémon fight in the league, but that's the war, that's why we're here, we're here for Team Rocket And I think the final battle is imminent, and Giovanni will come here with everything he has left. "

"When?"

"Probably in a few hours." Anoth was serious. If his feeling was right and it was very rarely wrong. There was no doubt about that.

"How do you know?"

"We trampled him a bit on his paws the last time he did it, he knows we brought Arceus here and he'll do his best to get her back and I just received an e-mail that told me he'll clear out everything that gets in his way, but bad luck for him is that she's not here anymore, but back to the real question. " Anoth glanced over at Kira. "May I?" Kira nodded. "Assuming direct control."

With that, Kira's original green eyes changed to yellow and started to glow. Also on her coat now a pattern was visible, similar to a zebra that shone in the same light. Anoth's eyes also glow in a yellow light and he looked without blinking into the distance.

"Well, now I am in her." said Anoth / Kira. Her voice sounded strangely deformed, as if she were speaking with two voices simultaneously. Anoth / Kira got up and started trotting across the room. "I can see what she sees, feel what she feels, but Kira has no control over her body. I am in control." She stopped right in front of one of the Arcanine. Exactly the one who previously questioned their abilities indirectly. And before the Arcanine knew it, she found that a hoof was pressed to her nose. "Should I return her body back to her control now?" Anoth asked her. The Arcanine stared into the glowing eyes of the Alicorn and shook her head. "To bad. She was just about to spank your ass right now. " With that she took down the hoof again. "While I still have control over her body, I can still talk to her, and right now she's having a few ideas of things to do with you that I'd like to see." The Arcanine blanched as her Anoth / Kira telepathically sent some of the pictures to her.

"I should have kept my mouth shut." the Arcanine muttered. Anoth / Kira trotted over to one of the windows and looked outside. Best weather with clear skies and glorious sun welcomed them.

"Not too fast, you'll all get a hard workout." said Anoth / Kira. "Of course, only if you accept. And for that Kira and Meira will be the two who will give you the training, and believe me, the two will gladly turn you through the meat grinder. Releasing control." the glow on her body and in her eyes disappeared and so too disappeared the glow in Anoth's eyes.

"I can only give you the offer." All eyes were on Anoth again. Kira grinned over to the Arcanine, who had to swallow this, and came back to Anoth to lie down next to him. "We'll be leaving this dimension soon as soon as we're done with Giovanni, I can show you worlds you've never seen before, but the decision is yours."

"What would happen if we refused?" one of the Mightyena asked.

"I would release you back to the wild." Anoth answered.

"What do you think?" the Mightyena asked, turning to the others.

"I myself do not need to think about it for long." said one of the two Arcanine. "In the last few years, together with these vile rats, we've done things that I'd happily forget." Here she lowered her head. And she was not alone with that. Some of the things they had to do under Team Rocket really were not nice. To set fire to a building was the smallest of the tasks. The worst thing she should ever do was set fire to an orphanage full of kids. Luckily, it did not happen. Ash had noticed and met them. "Things that I'm really not proud of, here I get the opportunity not only to fight Team Rocket, but against who else knows how much evil is out there ... As for the attachment to you ... well ... we Pokémon will go in anyway if we get trapped in the Pokéball, and as a shadow beast that should not be much different. " She looked directly at Anoth. "Count me in." With these words she stood up and sat down beside the Alicorn. Although she was taller than the Alicorn, she could not help but flinch at the look that promised she would not spare her in training.

Now Kira sat up and put one of her wings over the Arcanine. "I think we both will be the best of friends." she said with a grin that spurred the Arcanine on the back. Because that grin promised her that she would suffer. Not under lashes and electric shocks, but more of total exhaustion for the next few months. But on the other hand, she would be much stronger for that. And that clearly outweighed a little personal discomfort.

Now the others began to consult whether to join him or not. Finally, they agreed and one of the six Hundemon stepped forward to speak for the rest.

"We have decided that we will join you." she said.

"As you wish." Anoth nodded. "Then I can start the ritual, I suppose."

With these words, Anoth got up and went to the middle of the room. There he knelt down and began to speak in a kind of chant in a language that none of them understood. The language of the shadows. The lights in the room started flickering before they went out completely. From the place where Anoth touched the ground, black lines began to appear on the ground. They became a massive seal of runes in the middle of which was a rune flee place. This site was surrounded by a ring containing hundreds of runes. From this point lines led away, which led to further circles. On the edge, another large circle surrounded by runes became visible. After nearly 5 minutes, the seal was completed. It was a massive structure with dozens of even hundreds of runes and several dozen rings. The Complete entity pulsed blue with power. The mighty power that was in the Rune seal was felt by everyone in the room. As soon as this seal was completed, Anoth got up again to jump straight out of the rune seal.

"So. Who wants to be first?" Anoth asked. The two Arcanine looked at each other and one of them finally stepped forward.

"What should I do?" she asked her voice betraying that she was quite nervous.

"Just stand in the middle of the seal on the open field." When Anoth saw that she did not really dare to step into the seal, he added, "You cannot blur the runes, so you do not have to worry about that." Anoth could see the Arcanine swallow, take a deep breath, then sit down in the center of the Rune Seal. Exactly on the vacancy in the middle of it. Anoth walked over to the vacant space at the edge of the seal. As soon as he stood in a circle he began to energize the seal and to sing a chant in the language of the shadows. When this started, the Rune seal, which had previously pulsed in the Blue Light, changed. Now it stopped pulsing but lit up with a black light and the power that was felt in the air increased significantly. The Arcanine, standing in the middle of the seal, now felt the seal's power hold her in place. She was no longer able to move. She had no choice but to join the ride.

Now, two golden rays have passed away from Anoth, which now supply another part of the seal with energy. A ring containing several smaller circles that completely surrounded Arcanine began to shine in the golden light. Then the runes filled discs began to spin inside the ring. The rune marks within the ring now shone in such a bright white light that was so bright that the Arcanine had no choice but to close her eyes. Shortly thereafter, the now in the bright white light and filled with runes slices began to rotate as well. Only seconds later, each of the circles shone in a solid white light, from whose center now a column moved up to the ceiling. This also happened to the rest of the circles. From the outside it looked like the Arcanine was surrounded by a rapidly rotating grid of light. Then the tips of the columns began to move towards each other, forming a kind of cage with the Arcanine in the middle. The rotation speed continued to increase, until from the outside of the Arcanine was no longer recognizable. Instead, in the middle, there was only a bright white dome of light. What they did not see was that nowhere near this cathedral the energy was gathered at the highest point of the cathedral. Then to come down as a one meter thick beam on the Arcanine. She immediately felt the energy begin to rebuild her body. The Seràakìin adaptation had begun. And as Anoth had said, it was also the most painful step. She felt like her body was being taken apart from within. Which came in a way pretty close to reality. The energy had begun to disassemble their energy lines and put them back together directly.

This was the first step necessary for them to use the Seràakìin at all. Even if they did not use it actively, it was always part of them. It pulsed through their body, if only in the background. In addition, it was necessary because the existing energy channels were too weak to be able to conduct the energy of the Seràakìin.

The Arcanine roared in pain. Then, just before she thought she was going to faint, it was over and the Arcanine sighed in relief. She found that she could at least move her head and when she looked down at herself on her legs, she could not believe what she saw there. The otherwise black stripes in their fur pulsed in a golden light. But she did not have much time to admire her new appearance.

The cathedral of light, meanwhile, had disappeared and had stopped the rotation of the ring. And also the runes filled discs within the ring came to a standstill. The bright white light had disappeared and returned to the slowly pulsing dark blue tone. But now the rest of the seal was glowing in a dark purple hue. And it did not take long for the remaining runic-filled circles to highlight something like tentacles, which then slowly began to wrap around the Arcanine just to extend directly to it, then do the same to Anoth. For almost a minute, they stood there, then the tentacles of pure energy dissolved, as if they had never existed. The Arcanine was gone. Only Anoth was still standing there.

.

 **Unknown** **place**

.

She did not know where she was. The last thing she could remember was how the tentacle-shaped energy formations wrapped around her and how her body dissolved into energy. A feeling very similar to a Pokéball and yet completely different. Now she found herself in a meadow again. In the middle of the bright sunshine, she was sure that she was still in one of the treatment rooms in the Pokémon Center. As she looked around, she noticed a forest to her left, a lake was straight ahead, only about 200 yards away, and on her right hand side there were mountains at some distance.

"Where am I?" she asked herself aloud.

"You are on the Shadow Plane, young Arcanine." a distinctly feminine voice answered behind her.

Startled, the Arcanine spun around, only to come face to face with an Arcadrago flanked to the right and left of each Arcanona. "Where?" she asked uncertainly.

She felt very small in front of the Arcanona. She herself was about 2m tall, while the Arcadrago right in front of her already came to a shoulder height of about 5m. The head of the Arcadrago was at eye level with her at the moment, which did not cause her to calm down, after all, even the eye of the Arcadrago was as big as her own head. Not to mention the razor sharp teeth in the mouth of the Arcadrago. The wingspan was as long as her body. About 40m. The body of the Arcadrago was covered with fur, which showed the tiger pattern, which also has an Arcanine. On the head of the Arcadrago were two horns pointing backwards and on the snout two very long cord hairs. The Arcadrago also possessed a mane that reached down from the head to the tip of the tail and at the end of which there was a brush. The mane of her was in a slightly lighter shade of orange than the coat.

"On the shadow plane." Repeated the Arcadrago. "Here we are when Anoth does not call us into the real world." With that she pointed with her paw on land that surrounded her. "Here we can rest, relax or do what most of us do here."

At that moment, a horde of Procompsognathus scurried past. Small green dinosaur running on two legs. Just under 30cm tall and a good 1.2m long. But that was not really what she was looking for. Not even the fact that she had never seen these creatures before. Rather, it was the fact that they were running at high speed right at them. And the fact that they were followed by a group of Eevee and fennecs. Only seconds later, it was exactly this troupe that had come to a halt right in front of her. In a rather funny way. Because before her was now a ball of fur and scales. This ball began to disentangle very quickly. Shortly thereafter, 20 Procompsognathus, 10 Eevee and 10 fennecs stood in front of her.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!" they all chanted. At the same time the Procompsognathus sprang around the whole time. Only then did she notice that they were carrying something. Each of the Procompsognathus had a berry between the two paws and it almost looked like it was too big for them.

"Eat it." said the Arcadrago. Her answer was a questioning look from the Arcanine. "Being a shadow beast requires a lot of your body, and these berries will help you get back on your feet." The Procompsognathus unloaded the berries in front of her and then raced off with the Evoli and Desert Foxes. Probably to search for more berries for the upcoming new Shadowbeasts.

"Are they always like that?" the Arcanine asked as she sniffed at one of the berries. The Arcadrago sighed.

"These are chaos makers." she said, "That's perfectly normal for them."

The Arcanine just nodded and started eating the berries.

"Ah, one of the new ones is here." came a much deeper but nevertheless female voice. When the Arcanine finally looked up, she did not trust her eyes. In front of her stood a nearly 40m great Ninetales? No. Kyuubi. That was the right term for the species. How she knew that was unknown to her. Another mystery.

"If you're waiting to catch a fly here, you can wait here for a long time." Another voice came. Just as deep as the previous one but also a female voice. "They do not exist here."

The Arcanine closed her mouth so fast that a click sounded.

"Lereya and Laraya nice that you come to us." the Arcadrago greeted the two Kyuubi sisters who came over to them.

"Nice to see you too, Lyth." Lereya greeted the Arcadrago.

"So she's one of the 11 newcomers?" It was less a question than a statement.

"Yes." Confirmed Lyth. "But three of them worry me."

"You do not need to remember me about that, I know that Lyth." A slightly irritated voice that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"You know I'm worried about the three." Lyth complained in an almost plaintive tone.

The voice seemed to sigh. "They'll get a strengthening potion from me before I do the Ritual. Believe me, I know what I'm doing."

"I should say so." The voice seemed to giggle on it.

"We can discuss this later in private ..." The answer came and the Arcanona became much redder. Then the voice was gone again.

"Who or what was that?" the Arcanine asked.

"That was Anoth himself." Laraya answers. She could feel the second question even before she had pronounced it. "And what he meant to argue with ... well ..."

"We can transform ourselves too." Laraya continued when she saw her sister blush a little. "The first one is an Anthromorphic Form, while the second is a Human Form, which is simply because an Anthromorphic Form is easier to achieve for a beast race than a human form, for in the Anthromorphic Form we keep parts of our beast form, so it's basically just an intermediate form when it's transformed into a human form. "Anoth, by the way, likes both forms." Now she too became red. "That makes it more often than not that it gets a little hotter around him."

"In Anoth's Name!" another voice called. Also this female. "Can you two still not say that directly without blushing?" It was an Absol. "What she means is sex." Her companion, also an Absol nodded.

"It's nothing new, something like that," she said. "Most Shadow Masters do that. And why should not they do that?"

"Thanks, I think I got it." said the Arcanine. She did not really want to talk further about this topic and therefore changed the subject. "How can Anoth talk to us directly here?"

"That's very easy to explain." said the Lyth the Arcadrago. "You still remember, as I told you, that we are in Anoth himself?"

"Yes I do."

"The sun you see over us is essentially Anoth's Magic Core." she explained. And the Arcanine looked in disbelief at the high sun, which on closer inspection was not even that far away. "He can see everything that's going on here and he can talk to us too, we're in him."

"We are a part of him." confirmed Laraya.

"Right. But we are not just here to rest and certainly Anoth has already told you a part of what you can do, we are also an Inner Defense, if anyone tries to read his thoughts and memories he first has to get by us. It's probably unnecessary to mention that the 99% of those who try it already fail before us. " She said that last sentence with not a little pride.

"But enough of it." Lereya said, "Rest first, the takeover is very stressful, even for beings as powerful as us."

"Yes." said the Arcanine, yawning widely. "Where can I do that?"

"Just pick a place, under a tree or anywhere else."

"I will." confirmed the Arcanine and walked over to one of the Big Trees standing in the meadow behind her. A short time later she fell asleep. The takeover must have cost her more strength than she had been aware of in the beginning.

.

 **Back in the real world  
**  
.

So the rituals continued. Three hours later and only the three Mightyena were left.

"Now there are only three of you left, but before I can start, you should drink something that gives you extra strength." Even as Anoth said this, he opened his storage dimension and pulled out three vials. In each of the glass vials was a brown-blue liquid. "These are strengthening potions." He explained, placing her on the floor in front of her. "They look awful and taste the same, but you'll need them."

The three Mightyena eyed the potions. The liquid inside the glass bottles really did not look pretty. But in the end, each of them took one of the vials Anoth had uncorked and gave all three one vial each. Shortly thereafter, all three dropped the vials to the floor. Horrible was probably not exaggerated, after the grimaces made by the three. Meanwhile, with a wave of his hand, Anoth let the shards lying on the floor disappear, wondering what kind of grimace a Mightyena could draw.

"Disgusting." said one of the Mightyena as she shook herself. But at the same time she could feel the potion doing its work.

"It tastes disgusting, but I can already feel my strength increasing, much more than what they have here in the center." noticed one of the other Mightyena.

"That does not surprise me." said Anoth. "That's what I made from plants that do not exist here, and it's no wonder that this potion is one of the strongest energy drinks." He stroked all three over their heads and looked into their eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." One of the Mightyena said while the other two nodded.

"Then let's go." Anoth said, returning to his part of the Rune Seal. It took a while, but then the Mightyena agreed who would go first. The ritual low as well as its predecessor and just under half an hour later, Anoth had taken all three as shadow beasts.

$ How are the three? Anoth directed this question to the shadow plane.

$ They are all very weak. $ Came the voice of Lyth in response. $ Otherwise they are fine. $

$ How long will it take them to recover? $

$ Probably several days. I know that it took me a few days to recover from the ritual. $

$ Yes. You slept through several days.$ Anoth said after thinking briefly. $ How are the others? $

$ They joined the Arcanine and are sleeping now. $

$ Then it worked out wonderfully. Thanks Lyth. $ Anoth ended the conversation on Shadow Plane and at the same time called Kira back there. Now the cleaning was announced. Anoth now placed himself in the middle of the runic seal and knelt down. Then he started pulling the remaining energy out of the seals. Once that had happened, the lighting in the room came on again. When that happened, he got up and with a single wave of his hand he removed the Rune Seal completely. It simply dissolved into a small cloud of smoke. The room looked like there had never been such a seal there. Then he left the room. The door closed behind him on his own and Anoth stretched once. Immediately afterwards he made his way to the entrance of the center. On the way, he carried the Pokéballs, which now had no inhabitants in his camp dimension. Shortly afterwards he arrived at the entrance of the center. There he saw that the other four were already waiting for him. And someone else was here. The general of the Joint Forces was there as well.

"General." Anoth greeted him with a quick nod.

"Ah, Anoth, it's great that you're here." the general and the two shake hands briefly.

"So, what does it look like?" Anoth asked.

"We are still evacuating the city at the moment."

"When will that be completed?"

"The last buses leave these minutes."

"When are the Rockets here?"

"In about half an hour."

"What do we have to expect?"

The general spread a plan on the table in front of him. And then point to the sea. "Our reconnaissance aircraft have located a small fleet of ships bearing the Team Rocket Symbol."

"I'll take care of that." said Kumiko. "I show them the way to the seabed."

"What else?" Anoth asked.

"A whole fleet of helicopters, pointing to the northern part of the map." Again he was interrupted.

"Mitara and I can take over." Anoth said and Mitara nodded in agreement.

"And a lot of ground troops and tanks and weird machines." the general led his remarks to an end.

"How many exactly?" Anoth asked.

"Unknown." The general replied.

Kumiko, you may like the ships, but please sink them BEFORE they're in firing range of there cannons. "

"Will be done!" With these words Kumiko was already gone.

"My two Kyuubi Lereya and Laraya and my two dragons, Krashindzul and Dreynaaral, will fuel the ground forces, Kagami, you will take the control of my two Kyuubi, because I will concentrate primarily on the airborne forces and if the time allows parts of the ground forces."

"That's okay." said Kagami. "I'll give you my griffins and eagles for that, and I'll focus on the ground forces."

"Good, Mitara and Konoko, you two are going to put up a shield around the city, because the weather should be ... stormy." The others grinned at this comment. Anoth's weather report in such a case included storms with typhoon strength, hurricanes and so much more. The discussion continued for a while. Then they were outside, waiting for the Rockets, who would arrive any minute now. This would be Giovanni's last fight. The Dark Lord of the Pokémon World will fall here. 

.

.

.

 **A / N: So that's it for this chapter. Next, Giovanni sees his downfall and welcome to the Harry Potter universe.**

.

 **A/N 2: The next Chapter will take longer to translate. It is around 46.000 Words strong. Stay tuned for the next Update.**


	3. Giovanni's demise, Flashbacks and Terra

Chapter 3 - Giovanni's demise, Flashbacks and Terra

Disclaimer: I own neither Pokémon nor Stargate or Harry Potter or any other copyrighted works that are used here. This story I write here only for my personal pleasure, written without any profit.

"Bla" speeches

 _Bla_ thinking

# Bla # Seraphim language

'Bla' telepathy

$ Bla $ Discussions with the shadow layer

/ Bla / Old Draconian

Ϩ Bla Ϩ Parsons tongue

₱ **Bla** Translated Pokémon language

[Bla] Pokédex entries

.

.

ATTENTION: Long chapter: approx. 48,000 words.

 **Unova region;** **Virbank;** **Pokémon Center**

 **T-15 minutes to attack**

Anoth was a little nervous, as he always was when he knew it was going to get pretty ugly in the next few minutes. He stood with the main commanders for the defense at one of the trenches that the Pokémon had dug in no time. Much of the population had been evacuated to the surrounding areas. Many ship to Castelia City, the largest city in the world. They should be relatively safe there, as the main attack would be in Virbank. Nevertheless, defense forces were also present in the surrounding towns. Better safe than sorry. Anoth's motto was: _better have it and not need it than to need it and not have it_ . Less than five minutes ago, a report had come in from one of the reconnaissance teams that changed the plans a little. Anoth was now the one to take care of the ground forces and Kagami to take over the air forces. At the moment, his concern was to see to it that the ground troops did not even come to the city outskirts.

'Mitara, Konoko, report.' Anoth telepathically addressed Mitara and Konoko.

'We are ready to build the shield.' the answer came back.

'Make it so.' A short time later, in the middle of the city, a ray was shooting towards the sky, which then spread into a dome to finally enclose the whole city under a golden energy dome. Anoth nodded in satisfaction and then went to a vacant position in the middle of the yard behind the trenches. "Then let's go." With these words he took for the first time in front of the soldiers and the public his completely black Drago-Seraphim form. Before, they had only ever seen him shaping into their elemental wolf form.

When he stood there, with a shoulder height of just under 6m and a body length from the tip of the snout to the tail end of almost 57m with a wingspan of colossal 134m was one thing clearly visible. They were fighting machines, created to kill the enemy no matter how.

He had eight wings. Six of them were half feathered, half covered with flying skin, while the last two were covered only with flight skin and looked like dragon wings. The dragon wings were also the smallest of the wings. They were not very suitable for flight, but they did allow him an attack that would not be possible with the other wings. Well, actually it was already possible, but then he would have no more feathers on the wing from where he shot off the attack. The wing edges are very sharp and can in the flyby, for example, cut off a head. Or when energy is channeled into it, they could also cut an airplane in two parts with ease.

His head was a bit between a dragon's and a wolf's. Right and left at the head were two rounded horns, which gave his head the appearance of a battering ram. At the back of the head were two horns pointing backwards.

His eyes were the most noticeable. That is, if they showed their real eyes. They had eyes in which you saw a planet that was often surrounded by one or more moons. These were the so-called planetary eyes. They were and are the universal identifying mark of every Drago-Seraphim.

His mane, which ran along their entire backs was also something very special. Because if it is permeated with a great deal of magic, it assumes an ethereal form. But it is also usually hidden, so that his mane looks as if it were made of ordinary hair. The reason is that an ethereal mane is always on the move and also shines in the dark. If you wanted to hide or just not want to attract attention, that was a bad combination.

A ridge split his mane right in the middle. It could be folded or unfolded as needed. When energy was introduced into the ridge, it began to glow. Depending on the type of energy and strength in a different color. For example: aura energy gave a bluish to white color, while Ki shifted the color to a reddish color.

His mouth was riddled with razor-sharp teeth. But not enough, two fangs were hidden in the lid of the mouth and could be folded out as needed. These fangs could either inject a very strong poison into their victim, or even create a highly poisonous mist. And other even deadlier things.

There was something hidden under the wings themselves. There were two very strong arms with scorpion scissors at the ends. With them, for example, it was possible to cut through a tree, or even a steel beam. As a rule these were hidden in a pocket underneath the wings.

Their paws were very similar to those of a dragon. The claws were sharp enough to cut through almost everything.

A Drago-Seraphim has nine tails. These are very similar to those of a fox. Between the tails itself hid a flight skin. This allowed them a better control in the air. The three tails in the middle had also implants installed. These implants contained usually discarding devices for blade disks or throwing weapons of various kinds. The two tails that were next to them were a little more than twice as long as the shortest and were mostly equipped with sensors. At the end there were 4 very sharp thorns or blades that could be moved as scissors. Two per side each. The middle tail was about three times as long as the shortest and more shaped like a very muscular dragon's tail. In the end, there were 6 very pointed and very stable thorns. Two side by side. At the top of the longest tail are also two razor-sharp crescent-shaped blades that could be used like a pair of scissors. Basically, it looked like the tail of a bird. Only that three of the tails in the end poked out.

His stomach was protected by thick scales. These went down from the chin to the base of the tail. They can also be found on their legs and paws. The rest of the body is covered with dense, long fur. This coat seems to be silky soft when touched by hand. But if a projectile hits at high speed, it will be hard as steel. If it gets wet, however, this protective effect is gone.

At his neck were 10 circular things. Five on each side of the neck. From there he and the others could let tentacles shoot out at almost the speed of sound. The tentacles could reach a length of several kilometers. They served a variety of tasks. They were something like the multifunction tools of the Drago-Seraphim.

The tentacles could, for example, scan things or move things. In addition, they served as sensors that allowed them to better perceive their surroundings. The tips of the tentacles could glow with the intensity of a searchlight or form into a bowl, allowing them to eavesdrop or track enemies over long distances. If the tentacles were put into their energy form they could become dozens of kilometers long and go through just about everything. Helpful to explore areas. They could not move or touch anything in the form. However, they were able to interact with computers because of their pure energy in this form.

Most of the Drago Seraphim had implants in their body. The result of a war that raged almost 200 million years ago. Since then, the implants have been constantly evolving. These implants allowed direct access to computer systems via the neural interface, as well as allowing them to carry weapons platforms on their backs, with their target computers simply connected to the implants in their backs, which then took complete control of that platform. Also within the implants were sensors that constantly scanned the environment and took measurements. And since the Seraphim were all very powerful fliers, these platforms could certainly bring up to several tons on the scales.

Anoth fanned out the Six Wings and rose into the air, while the jaws of the soldiers began their journey in the opposite direction. They had all heard of these giants and there were a few, albeit fuzzy, pictures of them. Some of them were made during the incident at the Legendary Islands with the Pokémon collector Lawrence III. Where, when the weather got completely out of control, Anoth's group had more than enough to do to limit the damage done. In the end, it was Ash who ended the fight between the three elemental birds Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno by bringing their spheres to the main island and using the magic help in combination with Lugia's song and Lugia himself restoring balance. And what was the trigger of all the chaos?

A misinterpreted prophecy. Which also contained a clear warning, which was completely ignored.

 _Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning_

 _Lest these Titans wreak destruction_

 _Upon the world in which they clash_

 _._

 _Though the Water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting_

 _Alone its song will fail_

 _Thus the earth shall turn to ash_

 _._

 _O Chosen One_

 _Into thine hands bring together all three_

 _Their treasures combined tame the Beast of The Sea_

 _(Q: Pokémon movie 2 - The Power of One)_

A few reporters were also in a helicopter there. And that's exactly where Konoko shot past at high speed on the way to the remote atoll, causing the helicopter to wobble in the air. One of the photographers was just right at the time. He was about to focus on the camera lens. As Konoko flew by at high speed, he was so frightened that he just pressed the trigger. Therefore, one of the few pictures of them were shot.

Since then, many of the Pokémon professors had speculated that this could be a new Legendary Pokémon.

Since then there have been a few more pictures, but they all had one thing in common. They were Qualitatively far worse than what had been made from onboard the helicopter.

Exactly this being, of which there so far only these very few very blurry photos existed stood there now. And something else became clear to them. They were the same as the elemental wolves they had been working with all along. They saw their true form open here for the first time. And she was scary. At a glance, they could say that these beings were made for battle. Their whole body was a single weapon and the power rolled down from them and made the soldiers' hairs stand on end. Then they saw how the ablative armor generator activated and began to seal it in an armored shell. A little later, the complete body was surrounded with armor except for the six main wings, as well as the tails. As soon as this was complete Anoth spread his wings and took off.

As soon as Anoth reached a certain height, his eyes went black as the night. The clouds above him reacted on the spot and within a short time a massive storm cell had formed just above him. And this cell got stronger by the second. Soon, the first structures were to be seen, which would soon be one of the most mighty hurricanes the Pokémon world had ever seen. Lightning flashed between the clouds. But these were different. They were not the almost white flashes that came in a thunderstorm, these shone in a very bright golden light. Some of the lightning strikes also hit back on Anoth, giving him surplus energy that the adolescent super cell could not absorb, which in turn was sent back to the super cell without detours, forcing it to grow bigger and stronger.

On the ground, where a few minutes ago the sun was still shining, it was now almost as dark as if the night had broken. Again and again, lightning struck between the clouds, illuminating the ground into a short golden flash. The thunder was partly very loud and was mostly followed by whole lightning salvos. Then suddenly silence, only seconds later you heard not just in one but three places outside the shield a dark rumble and the clouds just above the places began to rotate.

 **.**

 **Weather Headquarters**

 **Region: Virbank City and surroundings**

.

A man sat in front of his computer and tilted his chair. In the TV, which hung from a bracket on the wall, were constantly running the messages from Virbank City. The last half hour it was news that the city was evacuated. This had happened more often during the last few years, when a city was evacuated and civilians sought shelter in surrounding cities or air-raid shelters. The conflict between Team Rocket had matured to a full-blown war. Meanwhile, the war was down to some minor battles. Nothing serious anymore. Otherwise there was not much interesting and so it came that he sat there in his chair bored out of his mind and staring at the ceiling. So he let his thoughts wander and began daydreaming about the nice acquaintance he had made a few weeks ago in one of the pubs in the city and had now made an appointment for a rendezvous and maybe a little more.

He was rudely roused from his daydreams when suddenly a shrill alarm went off. This alarm surprised him so much that he tipped over backwards with the chair, only to laboriously scramble up again. Only then to stare in disbelief at the monitor, which showed the current weather conditions as a satellite image and pre-evaluated computer presentation.

"That can't be true." he muttered. He stared in disbelief at the super cell, which grew stronger and bigger by the second. An artificial storm, that was out of the question. Was that Tornadus? No, not even Tornadus would have the power to summon such a mighty storm.

There was a reporter on TV right now. It was a live coverage. He had not heard the name of the sender or the reporter.

"... stand here at the entrance to the Virbank Oil plants I would not believe it myself, if I would not see it myself Just now, a giant Pokémon has risen to the sky, it's the very Pokémon the scientists have been talking about a few years ago, and as soon as it was up, the sky began to darken and this huge storm front moved on. " The camera, which had previously pointed to the talking reporter and the barricades just behind him, including soldiers and tanks, swung up to the sky, covered with thick, almost black clouds, and the Pokémon circling in the sky.

.

 **At the same time**

.

Professor Juniper was sitting in front of her lab equipment pondering her latest experiment while the TV was running in the background. She had just turned around when she saw the image of the Pokémon circling under the dark cloud cover. Her jaw dropped. Her experiment was about this mysterious Pokémon. But she just could not figure it out. And now she saw it in the TV picture. It was the best picture she'd ever seen about this completely unknown but very powerful kind. Within seconds she had a notebook and pencil on hand and was taking notes. This image was repeated by every Pokémon professor or prospective professor. Or even trainer who fantasized about catching this Pokémon.

.

 **Back to the weather station**

.

Banned, he watched the TV report, but then he understood it, as he merged the messages of the news and the strange weather. "Arceus help them, they use hurricanes as weapons of war."

 **.**

 **With Kagami**

.

Kagami flew laps above Virbank. She was clearly above the building cyclone beneath her. The two big dragons Krashindzul and Dreynaaral were with her. She was also accompanied by a whole swarm of griffins and huge eagles. It was quiet here above the clouds. Still. That could change anytime.

The first warning she got, that Team Rocket air units had arrived, was a warning from her implants that a rocket would love to smack her. She could do without it very well. She was thus forced to fly an evasive maneuver at the end of the missile raced just barely past her. Immediately she looked in the direction from which the rocket came from and discovered a group of fighter jets which now came closer at top speed. Seconds later, they released a second salvo of missiles. Kagami responded by firing fireballs at the rockets fired at her and destroying them before they could harm her.

Now, however, they started firing at her with MG fire, causing her to move at full speed. For the jet pilots, it looked like she just disappeared. Then she reappeared next to one of the jets and cut off his right wing with a blow with her forelegs. Just to disappear right after it and reappear just seconds later on one of the other jets just to tear down the cockpit canopy and give the pilots a free-flight. Taking the now free pilot's seat, after taking her human form again, she took one herself and set up a magical field over the now drafty cockpit and immediately took one of the other jets in the crosshairs and let the machinegun of the fighter do its work. The enemy jet crashed down, trailing a thick black cloud of smoke.

But now she was the target when the rocket warning of her jet went off, so she quickly got out of the jet and resumed her Drago-Seraphim form during the free fall, while the jet that she had previously used was turned to fire and debris. Falling toward the ground she fired a fireball at one of the other jets. The pilot managed to save himself with the ejection seat. Whether he would come down alive, however, with the enormous energy that was in the clouds, was another question. And Kagami did not really care about this either.

Meanwhile, the dragons were not idle. They had chosen one of the helicopters as their victim. A dragon bit into the cockpit and the other bit into the tail. Then they tore the helicopter apart in the middle. Gravity took over the rest of the work.

One of the griffon had chosen one of the helicopters who were traveling with the side door open. The Griffin had hung down on the skids of the helicopter and simply pulled the shooter who was operating the MG, which was in the open side door, out of the helicopter. Then the griffin himself shimmied in and made short work of the pilots before the griffin jumped out of the helicopter again. The now helpless helicopter crashed into one of the helicopters beside it before both began freefalling to the ground.

Meanwhile, one of the eagles had selected one of the other helicopters as a victim. The gunner fired on him but the eagle was far too agile to get hit. This helicopter was a little different than the previous one. He had no tail rotor but two counter-rotating superimposed main rotors. The eagle activated the Seràakìin. This made the eagle's body begin to show a zebra pattern that glowed golden. As soon as the Seràakìin was fully activated, the eagle accelerated significantly. For the gunner, the eagle was now so fast on the way that the eagle left an afterimage of itself, then suddenly the helicopter wiggled threatening, as the eagle closed his claws on the runners of the helicopter. Barely hung the eagle under the helicopter he directed his head so that it pointed to the cockpit. Immediately afterwards, a golden glowing energy ball formed in front of his open beak, which he shot in the middle of the cockpit in the form of an energy beam. The now burning helicopter began to fall directly afterwards and the eagle simply let go of the runners. Shortly thereafter, he caught himself with his wings and attacked the next helicopter with an energy ball. However, this managed, if only just so, to avoid the approaching bullet, just to open the fire directly on the eagle. This time the eagle had no chance to avoid the projectiles and was hit several times. But even before he could crash at all, the Eagle of Kagami was sent back to the shadow plane. This eagle would not fight in this battle anymore. but he would not die either. Nevertheless, it would take a long time for the eagle to regenerate.

.

 **With Kumiko**

.

While Anoth was preparing for the Team Rocket attack in Virbank and Kagami was busy scraping jets and helicopters, Kumiko was on the open sea looking for the approaching Team Rocket fleet. So far, however, she saw only one thing. Water. And in huge quantities.

 _Where are they?_ _You have to be here somewhere._ She thought and got a little higher. She was traveling in her Drago-Seraphim form and now at an altitude where otherwise the clouds were. So far nothing has been seen of the ships. But her feeling told her that they could not be far away. She was disguised and therefore invisible to the naked eye, and even the radar, that the Rockets used, would simply not be able to detect her. Nevertheless, the Rockets had apparently found a way to locate them anyway. Because she got a warning that a rocket was shot at her.

"Crap!" she cursed and let herself fall. The missile that chased her missed her only by a few inches. Just to correct her course to follow her. Kumiko understood that her camouflage brought her nothing more and let her fall. She instead channeled the energy into her wings to try to outmaneuver the missile. She also activated her armor. This protected her body, but not her wings. She made several maneuvers but the rocket was absolutely not to get rid of.

 _Let's see if you can dive too._ She thought now and went into the dive. She turned into a water dragon and opened her mouth and fired an energy ball at the water surface which detonated on contact with the water surface. This tore the surface tension of the water, so that Kumiko could dive into the water without the otherwise very heavy impact. To Kumikos shock the rocket followed her underwater.

 _That is impossible!_ _Does it work underwater ?!_ _But you have to run out of fuel eventually._

She could feel that not far away from her that something was pushing water aside. It was a submarine that sailed underwater, making light ripples through the water. _Yes, that's how I'm going to get rid of you._ She was now holding fast to this. The rocket still close behind her. Seconds later she saw the submarine in front of her. It was clearly a Team Rocket submarine. The big R on the tower and on the sides of the ship made that all too clear. She again increased the speed and went on a collision course with the submarine.

.

 **Inside the submarine.** **Bridge.**

.

"Sir, we have something on the sonar!" one of the Team Rocket soldiers shouted aboard the ship, which sat in front of the sonar.

The captain of the ship came over to him with an unlit cigar in his mouth. "What is there?"

"Sir, this object has just appeared and is moving at high speed through the water."

"How high?"

"About the speed of one of our torpedoes, sir." Suddenly an alarm went off. "Sir, unknown object is on a collision course."

"Countermeasures and evasive maneuvers!" he ordered. While the submarine tried to run away on one side, it threw out lures, which otherwise have the task of distracting enemy torpedoes.

"Ineffective." it came back from the report and the captain went pale.

Then he dove to the microphone for the on-board intercom and yelled into it: "PREPARE ALL MAN FOR IMPACT!" Immediately afterward, he heard the hatches being closed and locked throughout the ship to keep the ship from sinking in the event of a water breach. It would not save them.

.

 **The Outside**

.

Kumiko was still being followed by the rocket. But the submarine was not far away and she approached quickly. Then she was there. Kumiko approached the submarine to within a few yards and slowed slightly to unlock the rocket, only to descend a few yards from the boat. The rocket could not follow her so quickly and hit the submarine. A massive detonation went through the water as the submarine was torn in half.

 _I'm off._

Kumiko turned away and started looking for the fleet. This time not from the air but from underwater in her water dragon form. She had also activated Interference Fields to prevent her from being picked up by a rocket of this type again.

It was almost an hour before she could locate the fleet. But then again she could not see the fleet, but she could clearly hear it. The sound of over a dozen ship propellers was clear. She was now very close. Then they were in front of her. A carrier ship with the hull of a catamaran accompanied by 12 corvettes, 8 destroyers and 4 cruisers as well as 2 battleships. Overall, the fleet was 27 ships strong.

She made short work of the first of the Corvettes. She swam close to the ship, only to rip open the full port side of the hull from the ship. The result was that the ship first got hit side and finally capsized and sank.

 _And there were only eleven corvettes left._

The next she took to herself, in which she first dived deeper, only then to fire an energy beam from below on the ship, which divided the ship smoothly in half. Now the ship's crew understood that they were under attack and dissolved the formation.

 _Now let's give them a little scare._

No sooner had she thought that her body grew massively. From 40 meters in length to almost 3000 meters. She would be an easy target for torpedoes and rockets in this size. Therefore she would only be able to keep this very tall figure for a relatively short period of time. But still long enough to send some of the ships to the bottom of the sea. Although the missiles and torpedoes were unable to penetrate the armor and armor of the Drago-Seraphim, they still had enough explosive power to tear off their wings. And that's what she wanted to avoid if possible. She also felt that the other submarines were now hurrying to their fleet, and her stomach told her that Team Rocket had something ready for her. And she had rarely fooled that feeling. Anyway, here were a few ships to sink before they could open their fire on the city. And so she turned to the next ship.

The submarines were not there yet, so she started off by getting one of her fore-paws out of the water and dragging one of the corvettes under water. The ship was laughable tiny, in comparison to her.

 _And then there were only nine left._

For the next ship she dived into deeper waters only to shoot out at high speed and with her mouth wide open. The ship that was right above her had the misfortune to land right between her teeth and was raised several hundred meters into the air, only to crash back into the water with the deck first. No ship was built to withstand such an impact. The ship was literally torn to shreds by the impact into the water. She could feel, as the water calmed down a bit, as the submarines came closer. It would not be long before they were here. With that thought she dived again.

.

 **10 seconds earlier on the ship**

.

"Oh shit." muttered one of the sailors who had just made the mistake to look over the railing and saw under the water surface a gigantic mouth with equally gigantic teeth that was coming right at them. When the ship shot up into the air he lost his balance and hit the ground with enough force to knock him unconscious.

Those who were in the hull itself did not fare much different. They were pressed by the high acceleration forces to the ground. Then the ship came to a standstill and they felt like they were turned over, causing the sailors to fall down onto the ceiling, or to freefall to the water below for those who were on deck. This condition lasted less than a second, then they shot down into the water, which made the crew fly up to stick to the floor, which formed the ceiling in their condition. The impact on the water that followed made them fall down again on the ceiling with such a force that for most people the light went out forever. The rest went down with the now shattered ship.

.

 **On the flagship.**

.

"By Arceus!" cried one of the sailors.

"What's this?!" another called.

"We are fucked." meant a third.

Meanwhile, the captain on the bridge of one of the ships did not fare much better. He had seen, just like the sailors who stood at the railing, how a ship was simply pulled underwater by a gigantic claw and another was lifted up, only to end up upside down and shattered in the water. His brain was working at full speed to do anything against this giant. And actually, he had only one choice anyway.

"Fire everything we have!"

.

 **Back outside**

.

Kumiko dived again. The submarines were now barely a minute away. As soon as she was deep enough, she sighted the next ship and shot up. As with the previous ship, this was lifted out of the water, only to be dumped directly onto another ship. Needless to say, neither ship survived this collision. When the two ships crashed together, several of their rockets who were sitting in a rocket launcher on board exploded. The explosion reduced both ships to shrapnel. These missiles were equipped with an experimental matter-antimatter warhead, and as the force fields that kept antimatter from contacting with the matter part were not that stable and failed. The instantaneous annihilation of matter and antimatter released a massive amount of energy. The resulting gigantic fireball and flash of light was still visible from Virbank City.

The submarines were now in range and did not hesitate to fire their torpedoes. Kumiko's huge figure was not very agile, making it an easy target for these torpedoes. However, she had already developed an idea to cope with it. So she took direct course on one of the other submarines. The torpedoes close behind her. As soon as she was practically directly above the other submarine she made a super fast reverse transformation. From 300m shoulder height and nearly 3000m in length down to 10m shoulder height and 100m length. This transformation took place within a fraction of a second, which resulted in the resulting cavity filling with water again. The collapsing water not only destroyed the submarine and pulled another ship into the depths of the ocean, but also exploded the torpedoes. Kumiko protected herself by teleporting high in the air and attacking from above.

 _And there were only five left._

Now she saw the main ship from the air, of which she had previously only seen the hull of. It turned out that the ship was a combination of aircraft carrier and battleship. And exactly from this aircraft carrier started at the moment several hunters and helicopters with the obvious goal to make their life as hard as possible. Kumiko, meanwhile, targeted the next ship. This answered her with rocket fire. Kumiko cursed mentally and went into the dive, with the result that the missiles shot just above them and then turn around to pursue them again. To Kumikos she had to realize that one of the missiles, which had just been shot down by one of the hunters split into several smaller rockets, which they were now pursuing, leaving behind a trail of smoke in the form of a helix.

 _Spiral missiles ?!_

She knew this type of missile all too well. They were almost impossible to escape. Very fast and very agile. But they had a weakness. They were heat-seeking missiles. They let themselves be lured. The only way to escape this rocket. But that did not help much, if they were too close to you. The explosion of antimatter warheads would bring you down too. No matter if they detonated right at you or a few hundred meters behind you. Kumiko had no other choice. She had to rely on her armor. With this knowledge in mind, Kumiko caused several balls of plasma gas to form between her front paws, which she then threw behind her and then quickly made herself sparse.

The blast, which followed just two seconds later, and the ensuing blast made her lose control of her flight and let her fall uncontrolled to the ground or water in this case. She was quite high in the air, which allowed her to stop her fall just above the water surface. Still, she was too close to the explosion. Her wings were severely damaged, forcing her to pump energy into her wings to close the wounds. It took only a few seconds, yet it was more than enough that the circling fighter planes could zero in on her to launch more missiles at her.

"Crap!" She cursed when her implants told her that more missiles had zeroed in on her. Fortunately, there were relatively slow and not very agile rockets that had been fired at her. Kumiko directed energy into her wings, which then began to glow golden and then shot upward, only through the manipulation of the energy field which now enveloped her wings in the form of a golden shining aura. The missiles could not follow this abrupt change in altitude and hit the surface of the water, where they exploded on impact.

 _That was close._ She thought, followed by a relieved sigh. Her relief, however, should be short-lived. _What are those things ?!_

₱ **On behalf of our Masters.** **You will fall here!** **Impure creature!**

 _Impure creature?_ She thought in disbelief as she examined the aura of the Pokémon that came towards her. It was absolutely black. Not a single lighter spot. _If someone is impure, they are!_ And she was right. There aura stank of malice. Not even with the Pokémon of Team Dim Sun was the aura so disfigured.

What was floating in front of her was easily described in only one word.

Ugly.

A mix of a cockroach, a spider and a scorpion. A creature that should never have existed. No doubt their origin was in the laboratories of Team Rocket. Even though each one was not much more than a nuisance. But this nuisance went into the hundreds and became a mature problem. She did not get much time to think about it either, as she had to avoid a sudden attack. As soon as she was gone, the energy of several hundred hyper beams exploded in a massive explosion just below her.

Kumiko responded to the attack with three fired energy balls, each fired from one of her front paws and one from her mouth. The creatures avoided it, but it did not help them very much. All three energy balls detonated in the middle of the swarm and destroyed them in the dozens. But for every Pokémon she tore apart with her energy balls, two others took their place. Immediately Kumiko just dropped down, a second later a whole salvo of thorns shot through the place where she was a second ago. And these thorns, as her nose told her, were dripping with venom. She caught her free fall quickly and from then on, a cat and mouse game started in the middle of the air. Again and again she fired energy balls into the swarm, but it was as if she was trying to destroy a windmill with a toothpick. She did bring down hundreds of them, but there were more and more. When she broke up another group, she realized why. Those who took them down in parts formed themselves down into two or more that grew up to adult size in seconds, then plunged directly into combat.

 _So that's it._ She thought as she dodged a hyper beam followed by another cloud of poisonous thorns. _So I have to completely vaporize them, so they do not get up again._ So she began to accumulate something in her mouth, which at first glance looked like ice. Then she made a 180-degree turn in the middle of the flight and had a storm of extreme-point diamond fragments nailed to the creatures. Several dozen were hit. The ice thorns bored through them. What followed was something the Seraphim called cold vaporization. These ice thorns had been cooled to below absolute zero. Something only their magic allowed them to achieve. At almost -4,000 degrees Celsius, the organic matter was cooled down so much that the bodies disintegrated at the molecular level. They did not recover from that either.

The victims of this attack fell dead or dying. The others could not react fast enough and chased past her. Just to divide directly afterwards into three groups. One group moved to the left, the other in the opposite direction. Kagami made short work of the troop in front of her with another storm of super-cooled ice chips before she was forced to fly evasive maneuvers when the two groups attacked her from the sides.

What she did not notice was that there was another group of these creatures right below her. They had already prepared a trap for her. An invisible web that Kumiko flew right in. Immediately, the net wrapped itself around her so that she could no longer fly and began to fall. However, Kumiko managed to stop her fall by surrounding herself with her own aura that stopped her fall and she started to float in the air. Seconds later, the net was disassembled with a massive aura discharge. Just so see that these creatures had combined their hyper beams into a single powerful ray. And it was already too late to dodge.

 _That's going to hurt._ That was the only thought that still went through her head, then she was already hit. Although their Ablative armor could withstand a lot, the best protection was not to get hit at all. This attack was too much for the armor and just pierced it to come out on the other side. The beam had completely pierced her. With a hole in her chest, she plummeted down to the surface of the water just seconds later, as her body sank. What none of them knew was that although the Drago-Seraphim were dead, they had the disgusting habit of not staying dead for their enemies. The Black Sun, to which every Drago-Seraphim had access, if he wanted to, was already repairing the damage.

The Black Sun, some would call it black magic, and yet it was just a tool. It was also called a soul sun. With their help, they were able to wrest their souls from enemy units and then use the energy stored in the soul for regeneration or even attack. A relatively short but very strong energy boost. When the energy of the souls trapped in the sun was consumed, they were released. The capacity of the Black Sun is not unlimited, but most can accommodate between 15,000 and 25,000 souls. The Lazarus Curse comes with the Black Sun. While this curse does not prevent them from dying, but as the name implies, they do not stay dead. In addition, the Black Sun prevents them from falling to dark or even black magic because their seductive powers were absorbed by the Black Sun. Meaning they can apply dark and black magic as often as they want, without running the risk of falling to their clutches.

One rule applies if you kill a Seraphim or even a Drago-Seraphim.

Run!

Run like hell!

Because when it comes back it will be pissed of beyond anything you have ever seen.

A lesson that team rocket will learn shortly.

.

 **At the same time**

 **Talaéako dimension;** **Avalon galaxy;** **Sol system;** **Planet Terra;** **England;** **Surrey;** **Privet Drive No. 4**

.

Harry startled awake. Did he just dream that?

No, that felt too real to be a dream. But where did it come from?

He just could not explain it. He had a feeling with her as if she looked familiar, but somehow he could not really grab it. It was kind of like Sirius and Remus. He felt that they needed to know him, but he did not know why. It was more of a gut feeling. Harry sighed and looked around.

He was again in Dudley's second bedroom in the home of the oh-so-gracious Dursley family. Harry also lovingly called it Durskaban. Complete with locked door with cat flap and barred window. His room itself was equipped with an old broken bed, a desk that was just as old as and broken as the bed, a chair that was about to destroy itself, and a closet that was held together only by air and love. In short the whole furniture was trash. Not to mention the mattress.

Actually, that was no wonder at all. All these pieces of furniture came from bulky waste. "Freaks like you deserve nothing else!" Vernon's words. _Damned asshole._

Yes, the Dursleys really had a lot of love left for him. The only pieces of furniture that could be described as halfway intact were the bookshelf, the nightstand, and the dresser on that Hedwig's cage stood. Hedwig herself was out hunting. The bars in front the window were just wide enough to fly through.

It had not been a vision of Voldemort like the last two. His scar was not burning. There was something different about these visions. He just could not believe it, although he felt that it almost had to jump in his face.

His gaze wandered over to the window and then swept towards the stars, not for the first time pulling him right there. To the world that hid up there. Behind the stars. Behind the borders of this planet. Harry sighed. As much as he wished it would never come true. But that did not stop him from dreaming and firmly believing that it could eventually become a reality. Fortunately, the imagination knew no shackles.

His thoughts drifted to Hogwarts. And the strange events there in the last three years.

It all started with a letter. nothing unusual. The only thing that stood out was the way he had been addressed.

Mr. H. Potter

In the cupboard under the stairs

Privet Drive 4

Little Whinging

Surrey

In the cupboard under the stairs. Did not anyone notice that? Or was this a completely automatic system? Whatever it was. It was strange.

Then there was the troll. Quirrelmort ran cowardly, as he entered into the great hall and roared around that a troll was in the dungeon. Then Dumbledork calls for all houses to be return to their dormitories. The Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs had their dorm rooms in the dungeons. Did he want to give half of the students to the troll to eat, smash and kill?

Why was Dumbledore not suspicious about Quirrel. Quirrel was a troll expert. A single troll should be no problem for him at all.

Then the stone. Dumbledore had disappeared by accident. Was called to the Ministry. and this old idiot takes just a broom to get there? There were far faster methods. Floo, apparition or portkey. Strange.

Harry managed to save the stone but still it raised another question. Why was the stone in the school at all? The Flamels had it for several centuries and had survived several so-called Dark Lords who wanted to have the stone. Why should it be safer in a school of all places, behind obstacles that first graders could overcome. That made no sense. Then of course there was the question, was the stone really destroyed or was it now in Dumbledore's possession? And how had Dumbledore got the stone in the first place?

Then the second year. He realized he was a parselmouth. The result was that almost the entire school turned away from him and turned their back on him. More than that, he was also referred to as the next Dark Lord in training. Damn sheep! And what is Dumbledore doing? Except that he ate his damn lemon drops absolutely nothing.

Then the chamber itself. Dumbledore had 50 years to find it. And yet he has not found it. Hagrid was arrested because he was suspected of having opened the chamber. All he had was an acramantula. These were not able to petrify anyone. Why did a second grader need to figure out that the beast in the chamber was a basilisk? That was pretty obvious or not?

Slytherin loved snakes. He was also a parselmouth himself. Then came the fact that all cocks had been killed on the grounds of the school. That was actually enough of clues to find out what it was. After all, there were not many creatures that could petrify their targets with their eyes.

Not to mention the two teachers he'd hired for those two years. The first a stuttering thing that barely got a sentence without stuttering and had Voldemort sitting in the back of his head. And the second. He was nothing but a fraud and was now in very good hands in St. Mungos.

Then all the incidents at school in the second year.

First the cat of Filch.

Followed by Colin Creevey.

Followed by Justin Flinch-Fletschley and nearly headless Nick.

Then Harry's girlfriend Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater were petrified. And still, Dumbledore did nothing to protect the students. Although it was already the fourth incident. No, it was up to Hermione to find out what that beast was and for Harry to defeat it.

And then in the year three Sirius Black. Sirius was innocent. That had been proven by Pettigrew. But why did he not get a hearing anyway? Dumbledore was Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

And now he was back at the Dursleys. Although he had repeatedly told him that he did not want to go back here.

But that was not all. Looking farther back, this raised further questions. Why had Dumbledore sent Hagrid to take him from Godric's Hollow to Privet Drive? If Death Eaters were still there, Hagrid could not have defended himself. And then comes the question again why was Sirius Black rushing like a madman after Pettigrew. Did Dumbledore have anything to do with it?

Or was it his own stupidity.

Harry sighed. To many questions. Too few answers.

His eyes swept over to the glasses still on his nightstand. He had not needed them for some time. The glasses in it had been replaced with plain glass. He only wore them so the others would not suspect anything.

Something in him was about to make his way to the surface. And that since the first time he set foot in the so-called magical world. As far as his body was concerned. Only through the skillful use of various masking spells did he still look like this. Thin and malnourished as he used to be.

Then there were the voices in his head. Some would say that he belonged in the padded cell in an I-love-myself jacket. But these voices were different. They belonged to three beings that were in him. Two dog-like figures and a dragoness. He shook as he thought of how the fight against the basilisk would have ended without the three helping him with their experience. Certainly. He had got the sword out of the sorting hat and Fawkes had previously scrounged the basilisk's eyes. But he simply did not have the experience to fight with a sword. Without the three, he would probably have been a chewing toy for the basilisk.

It was stupid that he could only understand the three clearly when he was in an emergency situation.

Harry glanced at his taped-up clock that Dudley had sometime thrown against a wall and found that it was half past one in the morning. With nothing else to do, he pushed the thoughts into the back of his head and went back to sleep.

.

 **Back to Kumiko**

.

Several minutes had passed when Kumiko had flown into the trap of these insects. The Black Sun had almost finished its work. Kumiko's eyes flew open as her body turned into a water dragon by itself. Kumiko only needed seconds to stabilize and stop her uncontrolled dive. As soon as she had managed to swim up and breach the surface. There was no sign of the fleet. Except for a burning and slowly sinking wreck of one of the frigates.

 _Bastards!_ She snorted. _So you want to play it that way?_ _As you wish!_ _From now on I will not hold back!_ Something was about to happen to the Rockets that some of the different species the seraphim had already encountered referred to as "The Revenge of a God."

She had previously assumed the shape of a water dragon, when she simply pulled several of the ships underwater, but then decided, because of the missiles and torpedoes, that a smaller form would be an advantage to avoid them and not take the risk of being hit. Even if they were primitive, matter-antimatter warheads they could quite easily rip of her wings. Now she used a slightly modified tactic.

She let the Seràakìin run free through her body, which she had now transformed back into the shape of a Drago-Seraphim, and fed every single focus point to her entire body. The Shadowbeasts, meanwhile, on her Shadow Plane, took control of those focal points, which now worked like independent turrets. At least in the same way. It was a kind of gambling. Her armor had been so badly damaged by the previous attack that it had failed and although the enemy's missiles were primitive for their standards, only a single hit would be enough to rip her to shreds. Although she would still be brought back by the Lazarus curse, only this time it would be much more uncomfortable and take much longer than to stuff a simple hole. Her body would be pieced together bit by bit, only then she would awaken somewhere halfway through the process and experience the rest fully conscious. Very, very painful. It would not be the first time she would experience that. And she could really do without that.

She now needed a size large enough to allow her strong energy attacks but small enough that she could still effectively fly evasive maneuvers. She decided for a height of about 30m. This brought her total body length to 284 meters with 672 meters wingspan. It was still enormous compared to a frigate, being more than three and a half times as long as the small 80-meter frigates of Team Rocket, yet small enough that she could still fly relatively well avoidance maneuvers as long as she kept far enough distance.

She could no longer rely on her ablative armor. The attack had hit the main controller, rendering it useless. The ablative armor functioned by laying solid plates over the entire body with the help of nanites and an ablative generator. This type of armor was almost impenetrable. But if enough firepower was focused on one point, it gave way. This is practically an active version of an armor of the same name. However, this armor of the same name reacted only passively. By peeling off piece by piece by shelling, forming a second layer of shell armor. Ships of the Seraphimian Alliance are equipped with both as standard. An ablative armor for a person or creature is always one that is attached by an ablative generator. However, if the main armor control is destroyed, it will fail completely. And that was exactly the case with Kumiko.

Not enough, she was soaking wet through her involuntary bath. This undid the natural protection that the coat gave her. Although this was very soft when you passed through the hand, but hit something at high speed it was hard as steel. She still had thick scales, but these covered only part of her body and only offered mediocre protection. Quite apart from the fact that they only ran over their ventral side. A few powerful wing beats later, she was in the air, looking for the fleet that could not be very far away yet.

It only took a few minutes and she had found the fleet again. Again, missiles were fired, only this time several points on her body began to light up brightly and shortly thereafter fired at the missiles that were destroyed even before she could reach them. An effective point defense. In response, the Rockets only sent up more missiles, but now Kumiko knew where they were coming from. They came from only one ship. Namely from one of the four cruisers. And that's exactly what she was now targeting.

 _So you were the one who could find me when I flew under camouflage huh?_ _Not for much longer._

She gathered in her mouth an energy ball, which formed shortly thereafter in a gold luminous beam, which she aligned with the ship. Although this beam does no damage at all, it allows attacks on moving targets by simply holding the beam to the target while the actual attack follows this beam. That's exactly what happened here. As soon as the guide beam was aimed at the ship Kumiko began to accumulate even more energy. Seen from the ships, it looked as if a new sun was forming in the creature's mouth, so bright did it shine down upon them. Then there was a loud thunder as Kumiko fired that solar globe, which immediately began to follow the guiding light. The cruiser's captain must have noticed the danger as the ship tried to dodge. It would not do them any good. Kumiko just had to realign the beacon, so it was still lying on the cruiser. The solar globe took only a second to follow the beam and then drilled deep into the guts of the cruiser.

There nothing happened for the first few seconds. After it had melted her way into the inner, it came to a halt in the middle of the ship. The solar globe pulsed there, floating freely in a room, in front of a crew member. But if you looked more closely you saw that the sphere was shrinking more and more. Well, that was only possible, of course, if you did not first go blind with the very bright light. For a long time, they did not have time to look at the solar globe. Only seconds later, it had compressed so much that it exploded.

The solar globe is something very interesting. From the outside, it might look like it's going to explode. After all, it did not really do that. It destroys the enemies by literally creating, if only for a few seconds, a miniature sun that simply evaporates everything that touches it at a good 150 million to almost 300 million degrees Celsius. The cruiser, as well as the adjacent frigate, was simply vaporized. A battleship, which was to close to the cruiser was so badly damaged that it capsized when the port side (left side, seen in the direction of travel) of the ship ceased to exist. Immediately afterwards, the glittering bright fireball fell back into itself. What remained was a mushroom-shaped cloud that grew quickly upwards.

Now the fleet consisted only of the carrier, a battleship, three cruisers and four frigates. Nine ships. The submarines were all destroyed. But now she got back new, old, problems. The helicopters and fighter jets as well as the Pokémon of Team Rocket now went into the counterattack. This excluded another attack with the sun balls. In order to use it, she needed a free trajectory for the beacon. This attack took one, otherwise the solar globe would become unstable and detonate immediately after launch. But now, with the many swirling targets around, this free shot path was simply gone. In addition, it would take too long to charge another attack. The hunters would have a very simple target during this time. Just align the hunters and fire the MG and Kumiko would have to go through a new Lazarus trip. No thanks.

That's exactly what happened. Two of the jets were aimed at her and so Kumiko was forced to dive. The bullets passed just above her. Her fur was still wet, negating the natural protection, but even if it did not, ammunition designed to crack a shell would not be able to stop the fur anyway. These jets had to leave first. They were the ones who could become the most dangerous at the moment. Then, of course, those insect Pokémon that Team Rocket had created came once again. They were on a par with their danger with the jets. however, they were far too slow for the pace, which they now revealed with the help of the Seràakìin, which led them directly into their wings.

With the jets close on her heels, Kumiko was forced to fly evasive maneuvers after evasive maneuvers, while tracers and missiles missed them just barely. Meanwhile, the helicopters and the creatures held their positions by the ships and whirled around them like bees around a hive. Once again, their implants informed her that rockets had been fired at her, and she dodged them again, while some of the focal-point-fired energy orbs destroyed the missiles that stubbornly tried to track them. Unmediated made Kumiko in the air a 180 ° turn and opened the fire on the jets with a volley of fireballs. Some of the jets managed to dodge it but several others had to take a direct hit and exploded in the air. As soon as that was over, she dropped down as the jets raced past her. Only a split second before, Kumiko had diverted the energy she had previously channeled into her wings into the focus points. The shadow beasts controlling the focus points wasted no time in releasing the extra energy in the form of multiple beams that plucked four more jets out of the sky and severely damaged two more that forced the pilot to use the ejection seat.

With that, six more jets were gone. Together with the eight shot down with the fireballs, this was fourteen of the twenty jets that had been taken out of the game. Remained six. These, however, were mad at her and now they raked them with machine gun fire. Kumiko recharged energy into her wings, which began to glow and accelerated her at an almost crazy speed. Your own version of the flashback. For a Mark 1 eyeball, it looked like she was teleporting. In fact, she was just too fast to be seen with the naked eye. And so it happened that she was no longer there when the bullets reached the place.

And so it also came as a surprise for the pilots of the jets, when she suddenly appeared right next to one of their own again, only to split the jet with their claws in half and immediately disappear on it again. The same thing was repeated five more times. Where the last attempted evasive maneuvers and unpredictable fly. It has brought him a few seconds longer life. But then he too, wrapped in a ball of fire, fell down into the sea.

The final result for Kumiko were a few new holes in the wings and minor injuries, due to a few shots. Nothing serious. They would have healed within the next minute.

Now Kumiko had a well-known problem again. She had lost the fleet again. And so slowly her time ran away. If the calculations of her implant were correct, and she had no reason to doubt it, the fleet was only about 40 minutes from reaching the maximum firing range of their missiles. Time worked against her. Where was the navy of Unova?

 **To Anoth in Virbank City**

One thing he had to give the Rockets. They really marched with everything they had left. Helicopters, tanks and a whole bunch of strange-looking machines. Partly in the design of well-known Pokémon species. In addition, a good division of foot soldiers supported by lighter vehicles such as Jeeps, halftracks and Anoth could swear that he had also seen a few Hover tanks.

Hover tanks were among the light to medium armored vehicles, which was simply because their propulsion system did not get a heavily armored vehicle off the ground. They were too heavy. The heavier the armor the bigger the drive has to be and in order to pick it up the vehicle has to get bigger again and in order to be sufficiently protected again it needs more armor on it which again calls for a stronger drive. A wonderful vicious circle. In the end it remained at the middle to light armor. Since their armor was not the best, but they were very fast on their drive, these vehicles must use their agility for their protection.

But right now something else was worrying him a lot more. Something that came to the fore when the hurricanes he brought up touched the ground, or better, the lack of ground contact. The approaching troops were protected by an energy shield, which nullified the effect of the hurricanes.

 _They have shields ?!_ _But where-_

Then Anoth noticed two tanks, which drove in the middle of the troop and were completely differently configured. Instead of a turret, they had something that looked like a satellite dish pointing upright and were shining with bright blue light. These two tanks were followed by four others each, who also had no gun barrel, but instead carried 2 reactors, which were connected with arm-thick cables to the tanks with the shield generator.

 _Shield generators?_ _From where did the shield generators come from?_

Then Anoth remembered. It was a few years ago. More precisely, three years before the outbreak of the conflict.

 **.**

 **#################################################################**

 **Flashback**

 **Three years before the outbreak of the conflict.**

 **#################################################################**

.

Anoth's group headed for a small region called Orre. They had chosen their Wind Elemental Wolf shape for the flight. In this shape, they were almost invisible. If you looked up from below, where they flew, there were only shadowy figures to be seen there, if you noticed them at all. However, if you were to hold your Pokédex on it, it would identify you as a Pokémon. Some of the researchers took the freedom to enter them in the Pokémon Index. As a result, some Pokémon hunters and Pokémon collectors tried to catch them. Not that even one of them would succeed.

They were on their way to Orre because of reports and rumors from another criminal team there. A team that described itself as Team Crypto and a second smaller team working with Team Cipher. Team Snagem.

Anoth's Group was on their way to Orre at the request of the Pokémon League itself. Anoth and his companions were allowed to hand over medals themselves, which were valid in each region. Handicap, however, was to find them, because they never stayed long in one place. However, this ensured that in the Pokénet forums were formed that had only one topic. Where were those who handed out those medals now? That, in turn, made Anoth and his people switch positions even more frequently.

The battles against Anoth, Kagami, Kumiko, Konoko or Mitara were very difficult. So difficult that there was a special regulation for them. Hold on for 10 minutes and you have the medal. For most who challenged them were these 10 minutes the longest 10 minutes of their lives. The Pokémon of Anoth and Co. were strong enough to send even a champion level Pokémon with type superiority on his side, with a single blow to Lala land.

The reigning champion of Kanto, Lance, was one of those who could feel quite clearly how high the power difference was. Yes, even the champions needed this medal if they wanted to take part in the, not so secret, Master of Champions League. The League that crowns the Pokémon Master and is considered the most difficult of all leagues. In contrast, the regional league looked like a game in the sandbox. Held every 10 years and broadcast live to the entire Pokémon world, this was the top league. There was a Pokémon master at the moment. He was just called Red. His real name is unknown. Officially. Anoth and his group knew his real name. And so did the Pokémon league.

The whole thing was launched by an idea of a certain Charles Goodshow. He had watched them plowing through the regional victories just to retire with targeted actions in the penultimate round or final. The reason behind it was simple. They had no desire to be appointed champion in any form and to assume the duties associated with it. It was not so much the duties, as the flash storm in which the Champions found themselves in. Granted at the time Charles was still a youngster of just beginning twenties. But he already held a high position in the Pokémon league. He had the task of his superiors to find trainers who were strong enough to serve as editors of the Order. And these five were ideal. That observation made him sit down with them to discuss things. After some back and forth the contract was nailed out and signed.

Lance was one of those in recent years who challenged Anoth for the Order. The first encounter with him, however, ended already after 3 minutes with a crushing defeat for Lance. He had clearly underestimated Anoth and his Pokémon. However, this ensured that Siegfried upped his training regiment clearly and for the emergence of a certain _Dragoniteking_ in the forum. That made Anoth grin. It was really not hard to guess who hid behind this pseudonym.

The second encounter almost three years later then brought Siegfried the desired success, even if it was conceivable tight. He had challenged one of Anoth's Suicune, just like the first time. That made for the inevitable question of where did Anoth get all the Suicune that he now had. Anoth's answer was one that Siegfried had not expected. They were just an evolution of Vaporeon. And to convey the point, he showed him with his Pokédex a record of the transformation of an Vaporeon into a Suicune. The question of how, he kept to himself. Much to the annoyance of Lance.

The fight was very, very difficult for Siegfried. His first five Pokémon were beaten in seven minutes and in the end his Dragonite was saved only by the ringing of the clock. However, he had survived the ten minutes and earned the DiSune Order.

The DiSune medal was circular and had a diameter of about eight centimeters and a centimeter thick. It was much taller and heavier than any other medal. On this medal were Anoth's signature Pokémon pictured. On one side a Dicune, who looked like a Suicune crossed with Dialga and kept the basic shape of a Suicune and on the other side a Suicune. With a little imagination, it looked like the two were chasing each other. In the middle between the two chasing Pokémon was the crown of a Suicune. Where the hole was in the crown, there was one in the coin. The coin-shaped medal was a good one centimeter thick and weighed about 100 grams. The name was easy to explain. The "Di" was for Dicune and the "Su" for Suicune then a "ne" behind it to make it sound better and ready. The other medals were built along the same muster. They all showed the two signature Pokémon of the one who had been challenged.

Kagami had a almost twice the size of normal Luxtra, as well as the griffin-shaped evolution of Braviary, Greishak. While a Braviary came to a size of about 1.5m a Greishak was much larger. He reached a shoulder height of about 2.5m with a wingspan of about 12m. The color scheme retained the Braviary. The wing span alone was enough to scare many of the opponents. With her it was the GreiLutra medal.

Mitara had a Palopasus, which was basically a twice as large Rapidash with huge flaming wings and the precursor of the aforementioned. A Rapidash that was about one and a half times bigger than normal. With her it was the PaloRapi medal.

Kumiko had an Adnokana, the evolution of Arbok, 10 times as long as an Arbok, it was really a giant snake with its 35 meters. The other Pokémon was also an evolution of Arbok. Abodra, at just 20 meters only about half the size of Adnokana, but an opponent that is not so easy to beat. The basic color pattern remained the same for both, yet their differences stood out in both, not only by the enormous size increase. Here it was the AdAbra Order.

Konoko had a Persian that was three times the size of a normal Persian and had wings. A so-called Mansokat. As well as an Entei, which incidentally is the further development of Flareon. The ManEnei medal.

Every medal had a different design, weight and a different size.

And these medals had a system integrated in them that made it as good as impossible to falsify the medals.

There were really people who produced fakes of this medals to sell them at a very steep prize.

In order to participate in the league Siegfried also needed the other four medals. Unlike most other leagues, participants were not invited. They had to fight for the right to participate in this league. You did not qualify because you were the champion of one of the regional leagues or one of the elite four. You needed these five medals. Otherwise you are going nowhere.

On the way to Orre they flew over a large, largely unexplored, mountain range. A look down revealed nothing out of the ordinary. snowy mountains and deep valleys. Rock and stone. At least that was the case until they flew over another slightly larger valley.

'Anoth.' This was Konoko's voice, which Anoth now telepathically contacted. 'Look down.'

When Anoth looked down and started circling the area, he discovered there was something between the rocks. He could not really tell from that height what it was because it was mostly covered with snow and boulders.

'Should we take a closer look?' That was Kagami's asking.

'Why not.' Anoth answered. 'We are one day early to attend the meeting with the professor.'

When they landed, Kumiko was the first to realize that, whatever it was, it had been here for a very long time. Holes everywhere. They ranged from the thickness of a finger to the size of a bus. The slowly disintegrating metal as well as the metal type and the decay of the same told her that the damages were at least 1000 years old. What she also noticed was that the shell was several feet thick.

'Whatever it is, it's been here for a long time.' Kumiko said as she looked at the slowly decaying edges of one of the holes.

'It's a spaceship.' that was Mitara.

'A spaceship?' Anoth asked.

'Yes, a spaceship.' confirmed Mitara.

'And how did you come to this conclusion?' Kagami asked.

'I chased an impulse through the ship.' She activated the holographic projector on her back. 'Even if the design is unknown to me.' In front of her was a hologram of the ship. It showed enormous damage. Damage that suggested that the ship had been involved in a fight.

'Does it come from this dimension?' Anoth asked out of an impulse.

'Negative.' Answered Konoko. 'The quantum signatures have adapted to a large extent to the local ones, but I still discover signatures that do not belong to this dimension.'

'Can you tell where it came from?'

'Yes. It comes from the dimension K-401-D. ' Dimensions with letters Number combinations were unexplored dimensions. The only thing the Seraphim knew about them was that they existed and their quantum signature. Not more.

'K-401-D? No wonder the design is unknown. ' Anoth said telepathically. 'Let's take a look from the inside?'

'Yes. Let's take a look inside. ' said Mitara. It was not long before the group found in Loch that was big enough to get inside the ship. The ship was dark. It had no energy at all. After over 1000 years, that was not really surprising and if you expect the damage even with calculated absolutely.

To enter the ship, Anoth, Kagami, Konoko, Mitara and Kumiko transformed into their Human Forms. In their Elemental Wolf figures in which they had landed on the ship, they were simply too big.

A short time later, they found themselves in one of the ship's many corridors. Her aura rifles were at the ready. They did not expect that they would need them. But caution was still better than forbearance, according to the motto: better have it and not need it than to need it and not have it. Anoth had turned off two of his Shadowbeasts to observe the environment. Two demon cats with two tails named Mirara and Sirara. He wanted the area to be watched as they were in an area where there had recently been high activity by Team Galactic and the Team Plasma Loyalists. And he assumed that this wreckage was the reason.

The Team Plasma Loyalists continued to follow Ghetsis Harmonia's role model. Even if he was defeated years ago. And after what Anoth knew, he was still in a high-security prison for life imprisonment. The separatists followed Natural Harmonia Gropius. Or just N. Their symbols were easy to distinguish. While the Loyalists kept the old symbol unchanged, the Separatists had packed the symbol in new colors and placed a crown over the symbol. As a sign that they were following their King N.

So far, however, there was no trace of any of the groups. The wreck was dead quiet.

"Should we let out our shadow beasts?" Kagami asked.

"Negative." Anoth answered. "A small group is better at the moment, the ship seems to be dead, but we do not know what lurks inside." He took a short break to think. If his calculations were true of the data that provided the pulses he had send through the ship just before entering the wreckage, they were somewhere near the engine room of the ship. Or at least a large room that was in the middle of the ship. Whatever it was, they would find it out. "Let's search the engine room."

The way through the ship was calm. No contacts and no energy. Every door that blocked their way had to be broken open or cut open to get forward. The passageways and corridors were sometimes severely deformed and not infrequently blocked with rubble in the way. A testament to how heavy the impact on the planet had been. Then finally they arrived in the engine room. Unlike the rest of the ship, which was completely dark, there was still energy here, albeit just enough for the red emergency lights and a single computer console.

"See what you can pull out of the console." Anoth said to Konoko pointing to one of the computer console on the wall that still had energy. Konoko walked over to the console without saying a word and started typing on the holographic interface. Meanwhile, Anoth took a closer look at the engine room. Dozens of consoles hung on the wall. Most of them destroyed or without energy. In the middle of the room was a table that was once probably a holographic image of the machines. Now it was broken and in pieces. When he let his gaze wander over the engine room, he noticed two empty areas. As he took a closer look at one of the surfaces he saw that one of this places was the place for a shield generator. But this was one was removed by anyone. And those who removed the generator were not engineers. It looked as if the wires to the generator had been breached by a Pokémon. Probably with iron tail or a similar attack.

"What do you think?" that was Kagami standing next to Anoth.

"Someone has removed the two shield generators." said Anoth.

"And it was not done very squeamishly." Kagami said, looking at the damage.

"Yes, let's keep looking." Anoth said as he went into the engine room.

"Judging by my scan, these are cold fusion reactors." Kagami said as she pointed at two rows of five cube-shaped blocks in the middle of which a jetty ran. "All offline."

"That does not surprise me - after more than a thousand years, they used up their fuel ages ago." Anoth said as he followed the jetty between the reactors and through a short corridor into an adjoining room. Kagami followed him. The room they entered was dominated by a large machine in the middle. However, this was so badly destroyed that it was hard to tell what it once was for a machine. It added that the walls of the room were completely black with soot. While the emergency lighting in the engine room still worked halfway, this room was completely dark. They could only see because they had switched to infrared when they entered the room. This view dipped the room into a color spectrum from blue = cold over red = hot to white = extremely hot. This room was completely in blue tones.

"What do you think that was?" Kagami asked, pointing to the destroyed machine in the middle of the room.

"No idea, too destroyed." Anoth shook her head. "Let's go back to Konoko."

On the way back, the red emergency lights started flickering, then the main lights went online with a buzzing sound.

"Energy restored." Konoko's call came from the console she was still working on. When Anoth and Kagami were back with her, they went on to explain. "I've got the main lights, main computer systems and doors back on."

"What did you get out?" Anoth asked.

"First of all, this is not the main engine room but just a secondary engine room, and the ship has a single squeeze-fusion reactor in the middle of the ship."

"Fuel?"

"Tritium and deuterium, but it's offline too."

"Efficient, what else do you have?"

"I restored the energy with the help of the tertiary reactors, and I also managed to download and translate their log files. This ship was caught up in heavy fighting just before it was thrown into another dimension, damaging the Slipspace Generator as well. They then tried to activate the Slipspace drive and it exploded, sending the ship into another dimension. "

"And the explosion of the Slipspace Generator flooded the ship with exotic particles." Kagami added, whereupon Konoko nodded in agreement.

"That would explain why we did not discover any bodies or at least skeletons here." Anoth said thoughtfully. "But only remnants of armor and weapons."

"Maybe not in this part of the ship, maybe there's more up front." added Kumiko.

"Possible." Anoth turned back to Konoko. "Anything else?"

"If we want more useful information we have to go to the bridge. " Konoko answered.

"Do you have a plan of the ship?"

"Positive."

"Then we'll make our way to there." With these words they left the engine room. Halfway to the bridge, through now self-opening doors, with only one or the other, through which they had to cut their way, because she was so deformed that she could not open on her own, heard a dull sound that echoed through the otherwise silent ship like a clap of thunder.

'Anoth we have contact. Team Galactic and Plasma Loyalists. ' that was Mirara's voice. One of the two demon cats standing outside. 'They have just landed with their helicopters. Six from Team Galactic and two from Team Plasma Loyalists. '

'What are they? Louts? Soldiers?'

'A mix of both.' The difference between the two was that the louts only used their Pokémon while soldiers carried weapons in addition to the Pokémon. Mostly pistols and submachine guns and one or the other with a light machine gun. 'Plus some white coat.'

'Roger that. Keep an eye on them but do not let them see you. '

'Understood. Mirara over and out. '

"What is it?" asked Mitara.

"We get company." Anoth answered. "Team Galactic and Team Plasma Loyalists, bad guys, soldiers and white coats, Mirara and Sirara will keep an eye on them."

"Armaments?"

"Pistols, MPs and Lightweight MGs."

The presence of these two groups basically did not change much. They would just have to be a little bit more careful. It took a few more minutes and another door which they had to cut their way through to get to the bridge. As was the plan, the bridge was in the middle of the ship and apart from a few destroyed consoles it was intact. The muster of the damage said that they mainly overloaded. This damage was not caused by weapons but internal system failures. The main control panels were located on an elevation in the middle of the bridge to which a staircase led. To the right and left of the elevation were two ditches. These were filled with other consoles. Most of them burned out and / or destroyed. The main consoles, however, were intact except for one. Then there were two more big transparent holographic displays. Which at the moment did not show much more than damage reports. The bridge in it totality seemed to be designed so that a single individual can fly the ship. But if necessary more staff could serve it. And at first glance, the room looked more like a throne room than the bridge of a warship.

"Konoko, see if you can pull more out of the system, the rest will make sure that we do not get any uninvited guests here." said Anoth. With these words, Anoth, Kagami, Mitara, and Kumiko took positions in the trenches, keeping an eye on the four doors leading to the bridge.

For the next few minutes it remained calm, during which time Konoko was deeply immersed in the data flow of the ship. She searched sensor reports, records, and history databases as well. There was a lot to discover and Konoko was in the thick of it.

'Anoth. I detected a life sign. 200 meters from here and closing. ' Mitara said telepathically.

'Konoko, do you get the internal sensors online?'

'What's left of it.' was Konoko's answer.

Immediately afterwards, a holographic main screen went online and showed a picture, albeit slightly washed out and blurred.

'These are two Team Galactic ruffians.' Kagami stated. Both had their Pokémon out.

'And two Glameow. If I'm not mistaken. ' added Konoko.

'The two Glameow look a little scared.' Mitara added. 'And malnourished.' She added that as the picture was zoomed in.

'Scouts.' Kumiko stated.

'If I'm not mistaken, Glameow are falling under cats.' Anoth said telepathically.

'I cannot leave here.' Answered Konoko who knew exactly what Anoth wanted.

'Then I'll do it myself.' Anoth said telepathically. "Kagami, Kumiko and Mitara protect Konoko." With these words Anoth left the bridge through one of the doors. It was not hard to find the way to the two. On the one hand, Anoth saw them on his life sign detector, on the other hand, he could perceive it with the help of a spell as schematized figures and the third, they argued rather loudly. Anoth was not interested in the dispute. Apparently it was about which hair color was just the most fashionable. He could hear all this from a distance of over 100 meters.

 _By that noise... Well they are easy to find._ _I don't even need my locating magic._

Why they did not use this type of location more often was easy to explain. To find someone through a wall or other places they had to send out waves of energy themselves and these could be located. But none of the criminal teams here in the Pokémon world had the technology to do that. Which did not mean that they did not catch any radiations anyway. Or that they could create a technology that could do it.

When he finally peeked around the corner he could throw his first look at the two quarreling. They were, as the voices already suggested, two Team Galactic ruffians of the female variant. Scientifically: _Ruffiandumbassitus_ or even _the idiots on duty_ (TIOD). However, Anoth's focus was not so much on the two quarreling idiots as on the two Pokémon, which lay just three meters from his current position on the floor and were covering their ears. Now that he could see them directly, the condition of the two became obvious. They were clearly malnourished, Anoth could count her ribs. Anoth opened his camp dimension and took out two Snagballs and a short time later they were his Pokémon. The two still fighting ruffians had not noticed anything at all. The two of them were so engrossed in their argument that Anoth could openly approach them. Seconds later, he was practically right next to the two and they still had not noticed him. Anoth finally put an end to this absolutely senseless quarrel by sending both to the land of dreams with a single touch and a simple deep sleep spell.

 _Honestly._ _They could not make it even easier._ _If only this stupid beeping in the ear would be gone soon._

Anoth ran his little finger into his ear. The annoying beeping disappeared just as fast as it started. As soon as it was gone, he grabbed the two now sleeping buggers by their belts, threw them over his shoulders and marched straight back towards the bridge.

 _These two will have to answer a few questions._

When Anoth was back on the bridge, he dumped the two not to gently on the ground, where Mitara immediately began to tie them both. Meanwhile, Anoth took the two Snagballs and sent their inhabitants over to regular Pokéballs. Barely had that happened, he let the Snagballs disappear again in his storage dimension, shrank the two Pokéballs and put them in one of his many pockets. Meanwhile, Kagami had taken to interrogating them. To do this, she had simply set the two on one of the boxes lying around and to wake them up, she simply sent a shock through their bodies, which brought them in a rather rough way back into the real world.

"So you two pretty ones." she hissed. "I'll ask you a few questions now, either you're responding so that I'm satisfied or ..." She let one of the blades fly out of her hand and tapped one of the two right in the middle of her chest, right over her heart. "Roger that?"

These blades, which came out of their hands, were not always there. They were built by the nanites, in them, in under a second. So these blades could easily reach a length of up to two meters. The implants that made the blades were under the skin and could not be seen from the outside. These same implants were in two parts. On the one hand, they allowed blades that consisted of a metal that was extremely heat-resistant, as well as plasma blades of pure energy. However, these energy blades were much shorter and only reached a length of about 80cm. Which of the options was used, was based on the opponent who they fought.

Both nodded. The threat, though unspoken, was more than clear.

"What are Team Galactic and the Team Plasma Loyalists looking for?"

"We do not know that." said one of the louts. Kagami dangerously narrowed her eyes.

"We were only told that we should come along to protect the eggheads." added her colleague hastily. Kagami saw Anoth nodding out of the corner of his eye. He read her superficial thoughts all the time during the interrogation. The easiest way to determine if they were telling the truth.

'They do not know why they are here. If we want to find out, we should get one of the scientists. ' Anoth said telepathically.

'Yes. But there are a few questions that even those can answer. ' Kagami said telepathically.

'Then ask.'

"How many of you are here?" she asked again loudly.

"Eighty." Said the one.

"Sixty buggers, ten soldiers and ten eggheads." Added the other.

"Who is the leader?" Kagami asked.

"A scientist named Colness? Colvess? Something like that." said one.

"And a guy named Tobias." added the other.

"Colress, was that his name?" Kagami asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what he was called."

"Tobias, is this the same Tobias who beat the Sinnoh League?" Kagami asked. whereupon the two just nodded. Kagami nodded to Anoth to signal that she had finished the interrogation. And Anoth sent the two with a spell back into the Lala Land sheep count.

"Tobias and Colress, then." Anoth said thoughtfully. "Colress was working for Team Plasma at the time, but Tobias - I do not know who he works for."

"Should not Colress actually be in prison?" asked Mitara. That led to a snort from Konoko.

"That would have been nice." said Konoko. "But he has always managed to escape their nets."

"What do we know about the two?" Anoth asked.

"Colress is an unscrupulous scientist." Mitara started. "His goal is to get the most out of the Pokémon, and nothing is him holy to get to his goal. He was a senior scientist under Ghetsis, but after he was arrested and convicted, he now leads the Team Plasma Loyalists himself."

"And Tobias?"

"What we know about Tobias is not very much." This time it was Konoko. "We know he's wanted by the Rangers for poaching. He wants to be the strongest, and he does not stop at nothing and he's mainly using legendary Pokémon. Rumors say that he tortures his Pokémon until they follow him without any whining."

"If the Rangers have him on their wanted list, there must be something about that rumor." said Anoth. "But back to why we're here, what do we know about this ship?"

"This ship was flown by a network of different species." Konoko started. "Sangheili, Kig-Yar, Jiralhanae, Lekgolo, Unggoy, Yanme'e, San'Shyuum and Huragok. I have uploaded pictures of the appearance of this species to all of you."

Judging by the pictures, the Sangheili looked like dinosaurs walking on two legs with four lower jaws. Two on each side. With a height of about 3m quite remarkable beings. The Kig-Yar reminded Anoth of raptors, while the Jiralhanae were large monkey-like figures. The Lekgolo were worms that formed massive creatures completely formed out of worms. And they were always two of them. The Unggoy were small methane breathing creatures. They were running around in suits with a large gas cylinder on their backs. The Yanme'e were an insect-like species, while the San'Shyuum looked as if they were already breaking at the slightest breeze. They had to use anti-gravity chairs to get around. The Huragok looked like bubbles floating around. After the database, they were the only non-fighting species. But very talented technicians.

"So these were the species that were on this ship, cannot say that one of them seems familiar to me." said Anoth. "I'm not aware of any dimensional leaps from any of the species."

"No dimensional leaps of any kind?"

"Not one, these are completely unknown." confirmed Anoth.

"What else did you find out?" Kagami asked.

"A lot." said Konoko. "Where they came from, apparently, they were involved in a war, and if I interpret the data correctly, their leaders are those floating stick figures ..." She pointed to the San'Shyuum.

"Interesting description." Anoth muttered.

"As fragile as they look, it fits in somehow." Mitara muttered back.

Konoko continued unperturbed. "... declared a genocidal war against another race."

"And against what race?" Anoth asked.

"And for what reason?" Mitara added.

"Against the humans. For the reason, well..." Konoko played a found record for the answer.

 _Your destruction is the will of the gods ... And we are their instrument!_

"Your destruction is the will of the gods ... and we are their instruments." Anoth repeated slowly. "That sounds like a religious nutcase."

"According to records from the databases, they have made more than 600 planets uninhabitable and virtually glassed them by plasma jets." said Konoko. "The war was going at the time the ship was hurled into another dimension for more than twenty-five years, and if I read it right the trigger of the conflict was the fact that the relics of the race that existed before them respond only to humans, rather than the other races. "

"So the San'Shyuum were jealous." said Anoth.

"I agree." said Konoko.

"Do you have more specific dates when the ship landed here?" Anoth asked.

"The ship landed in this dimension 1874 years ago." said Konoko. "It drifted almost 900 years in space and finally crashed here."

"What is the time difference between K-401-D and our dimension?" Anoth asked.

"Time passes by slower." said Konoko. "Deviation is -2,150 to 1."

"And the divergence between the Pokémon world and ours is ... uh ... 18,250 to 1. That means that between our dimension and the one this ship came from, practically it has just happened." Mitara said thoughtfully.

"Another construction site for us." said Anoth. Other considerations were interrupted by a shock that ran across the ship. "What was that?"

Konoko had jumped back to the console, tapping diligently on the holographic field. "I do not know, the sensors in the area have failed." More shocks went through the ship.

"What are these idiots doing?"

"No idea, but whatever it is, it's getting closer." said Konoko. Then they were detected by the internal sensors.

"What's that?" Konoko asked as she looked at the picture she had frozen.

"That's a Heatran." Kagami stated.

"A Heatran, but what ... Tobias!" Anoth almost growled out the last word. Konoko had meanwhile continued to run the picture and only seconds later Tobias came into the picture. The Heatran was about to open one of the doors. Already from the pictures it could be seen that they were currently in a part of the ship, which had swallowed a whole part of the force of the impact. The corridors as well as almost every door there were extremely deformed. The doors for the most part so much that they could not rise by itself. Konoko called up the ship's plans.

Not only did it reveal that Tobias was approaching the bridge, albeit above a different road than the ruffian Anoth had captured. As Kagami laid the internal sensors over the plan, it told them that Tobias was accompanied by other ruffians as well as some soldiers.

"Looks like there's trouble coming our way." said Kagami.

"Then we welcome them quite nicely." said Anoth.

"What's up with them?" Kumiko asked, pointing to the two sleeping galactic ruffians.

"I almost forgot." Anoth muttered. Anoth rummaged around in his storage dimension for a while, then took out two blue-red balls that looked like Pokéballs. Only the big and wide on both "HB" stood. "I think both of them are wonderful for the field test of these two." With these words he threw the two balls at the two sleeping ruffians. Now something happened that was considered impossible. As soon as the balls had touched the two of them, they opened and the two louts were sucked into the balls with a bluish stream, which snapped shut and returned to Anoth's hand.

"What was that?" Konoko asked.

"Something I've done in my free time. I call them _human balls_ ." said Anoth.

"Not very original." said Konoko.

"But fulfills its purpose." said Anoth. "These balls are just meant to make it easier to transport people, but I have not had time to test them yet." Anoth shrank both balls and simply put them in one of his pockets.

"And what if they do not work?"

"Then there are just two louts less." said Anoth, who had meanwhile taken his weapon and went to one of the doors of the bridge. "It's not like the species is disrupting that species." he said, mumbling afterward.

"I mean, are you really sure they work?" Konoko asked.

"I have tested it more than 10,000 times in computer simulations, so they should work." With these words Anoth left the bridge of the wreckage. Closely followed by the other four.

It was not long before they were in a room which Tobias had to get through. They did not need to wait long, when the door, which in this case was intact, slid sideways. in came a Heatran. Two overpowered aura spheres and a Snagball eliminated this problem before the Galactic and Plasma soldiers noticed any of it. It took them more than a minute to come to the room.

"Where is my Heatran girl?" This voice was clearly Tobias.

 _Oh mey._ _Do not say that was a female too ?!_ Anoth could hear the others giggling telepathically. He gave them a glare for that, that the others ignored.

"Latios, Darkrai, and Suicune you are on!" Was heard shortly after, followed closely by the sound of three opening Pokéballs.

$ A Suicune? $ That was the voice of Acilani. One of the two Dicune Anoth could count as his Shadowbeasts. $ Can I see it? $

$ Yes. $ Anoth took a few steps back and then took his 3m Drago-Seraphim form. As soon as he had done that, he pulled one of his tentacles out of his neck, at the top of which was now an eye. He then led this so that it could just look into the corridor. Anoth could clearly hear his Dicune gasp in surprise.

$ I do not believe it. $ She said. $ This is my daughter Miéri! $

$ Are you sure? $

$ Yes. Absolute. The coat pattern and the scar above the eye are unmistakable. $ Anoth checked that himself again by switching to his aura vision. It was one of many different view changes that allowed one to look through a wall, for example. In this case, however, he needed another variant of it. The so-called aura reading. However, to be able to do what he did now, an aura guardian needed a few years of experience, and above all, he needed to know what to look for. It was easy for Anoth in this case. He knew the aura of each of his Shadowbeasts, so it was easy for him to compare the aura of Tobias' Suicune with that of his Dicune. Although this just named Dicune had her daughter when she was still a Suicune, yet it was not a big problem to check it. For in the evolution itself, the aura itself only changes marginally. The only thing that happened was that she was gaining strength. The change from being recorded as a Shadowbeast was limited to the fact that the aura of a mortal became the immortal of the aura. In that sense, the check was a trifle. But what Anoth had to find made it a personal affair, not just a kind of bounty hunt. But that was not all. He discovered that the Suicune wore a collar. A thought control collar from Team Rocket. That was the point for Anoth, that made the difference for him.

These thought control collars were dangerous. Not infrequently they left behind severe to extreme nerve damage. Some of the Pokémon that were these control collars Anoth encountered while traveling through the world of Pokémon had such severe damage to their nerve system that death was nothing but salvation. These things therefore mainly meant one thing. Bad news.

'Konoko can you switch off the light in this sector?' Anoth asked.

'Small thing.' Seconds later the light was off.

 _Let the show begin._

"What was that?" a ruffian called.

"It's a wreck, so it's to be expected that the energy supply is unreliable." came the calm response from one of the soldiers who was fiddling with his weapon. A short time later the lamp attached to his submachine gun was on. When the light shone on into the Dark Corridor, a scream was heard. "What - What is that?"

The light of the flashlight was welcomed by a series of razor-sharp teeth. In the previously empty corridor was now an enormous beast.

"What the- ?!" Tobias came not farther with his question as his Darkrai and his Latios were hit with two aura spheres each. The only warning of the attack was two flashes of light.

Darkrai went unconscious to the ground immediately. Latios, on the other hand, withstood the attack. This, however, changed when Anoth's front paw, encased in bright blue light, descended on Latios and forcefully pushed him into the nearest wall, where he remained unconscious. Meanwhile, Anoth's Dicune Acilani was fighting her own daughter. She was very careful not to hurt her too much. Her main goal was finally to take off her daughter's collar. But that was easier said than done.

The Suicune was with only 2m shoulder height well one third smaller than the Dicune was with something over 3m shoulder height. Because she was smaller, the Suicune was a little more agile. In addition, she did not hold back and attacked Acilani with all that she had. While Acilani somehow tried to get to the collar, which completely controlled her daughter. Team Rocket had significantly improved its mind-control collars in recent years. A Pokémon alone was barely able to escape control of the collar. The fight, although it could not really be described as such, as only Miéri attacked while Acilani somehow tried to get to the collar, took almost two minutes. Then Acilani managed to close her maw around the collar to tear it down with a huge jerk of Miéri. The fight ended abruptly. Acilani had sat down in front of her daughter, holding her head between her front paws. Before this the eyes of the Suicune were glassy but now life was returning to them. The control was destroyed.

"Mother, I ... I ..." Miéri did not get any further, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she lost consciousness.

"Miéri Miéri, I'm glad to have you back with me." Acilani said as she cried for joy. Meanwhile, Kagami and Mitara had rushed over and helped both. Miéri and her mother Acilani. Acilani had not come out of the fight without injuries. And Miéri had to be treated for the aftermath of this damned collar.

Anoths own fight, if this one-sided fight could ever be described as such, had long since ended. Scattered throughout the room were 20 ruffians and 4 soldiers on the ground. Either writhing in pain or completely unconscious. The fate of their Pokémon were not any better. Only that all lay unconscious on the ground. As for Tobias. He had the bad luck to be pinned under one of Anoth's front paws. Anoth had not changed back and was still in Drago-Seraphim form. And Tobias was staring at Anoths fletched teeth that were only centimeters from his face. Kagami, Mitara, Kumiko and Konoko had retained their human forms.

"Hello, Tobias." Anoth growled. "How nice that I am running into you in this place." The sarcasm was more than clear. By the way, that made Tobias even paler than before and more like a ghost than anything else. "Are we going to work for Team Rocket now, yes?" Anoth's tentacles held the remains of Miéri's collar on which the big red R was clearly visible. "Whatever." Anoth let the collar disappear into the storage dimension to later analyze it in peace. "I'm not here to talk to you about the collar, but rather, what you have to look for here and how you poached Acilani's daughter."

Tobias just stared at him.

"Ok, then this time for brain amputees." said Anoth. "What are you looking for and how did you get the Suicune?" The last part of the question Anoth growled out practically.

Tobias was silent. So Anoth raised the pressure on Tobias's chest, which made a soft crack, and repeated the question. But nothing but a moan came from Tobias.

"Good as you like, then I'll get the answers directly from your head." With these words, Anoth's eyes began to glow with power. But as he was about to start reading minds, there was a loud bang, and an extremely bright flash of light that drove a pain through his body, which made him briefly practically incapacitated. When Anoth's senses came back to him, Tobias had disappeared. "Damn it!"

"What was that?" Kumiko asked, slowly rising from the floor. The pain was so strong that she had fallen down.

"That must have been the Shadow Triad." said Konoko.

"The Shadow Triad, did not expect that they were here." Anoth said as he returned to his Human form.

"Well that's interesting." Konoko said suddenly. That made sure all eyes were on her. "Apparently, both teams are retreating."

"How do you know?"

"I'm still connected to the ship's systems, and yes, it was the Shadow Triad." Answered Konoko. Seconds later, one of the demon cats kept watch outside.

'Anoth. The galactics and plasmas have just run out of the ship as if a demon were after them. They entered the helicopters and flew away. ' that was Sirara's voice.

'Thank you Sirara.' confirmed Anoth. Also telepathic. "Well, they're gone." Anoth said and looked around. The Shadow Triad had taken only Tobias, as well as his Darkrai and Latios. The others were all still there. "Then we'll clean up here."

Around them were still all unconscious ruffians and soldiers plus the associated Pokémon. It took a few minutes, but then they had all the ruffians neatly tied into several groups and the Pokémon back in their balls. None of the Pokémon was so badly hurt that a Stasisball would be needed. That made things easier.

After three hours of searching the ship without finding anything worth mentioning, apart from some hangars full of destroyed vehicles of all sorts, they were on their way out. The laced galactics and plasmas floated after them. then they were outside and stood again on the hull of the ship. Barely outside he called Mirara and Sirara back to him. Then he started rummaging around in his camp dimension. A short time later he took out a square object on which sat something like a satellite dish. As soon as he had put it on the hull of the ship and turned it on it activated a holographic input console. A short time later text appeared on the console:

 _Dimension timeout is adjusted._

 _Please wait._

 _/_

 _\_

 _/_

 _\_

 _/_

 _\_

 _/_

 _\_

 _Time adjusted._

 _Establishing connection._

 _Please wait._

 _/_

 _\_

 _/_

 _\_

 _/_

 _\_

 _Connected._

$ What exactly did the device do now? $ asked one of the Eevee who was on the Shadow Plane. A quick glance from Anoth revealed to him that not only the Eevee, who had pronounced the question, wanted it answered. But pretty much every Pokémon he had taken as a Shadowbeast.

$ To establish a communication link to another dimension, it first needs to be consistent with the dimension you want to talk to about the passage of time. If I talked without this time alignment adjustment now, those at the other end would only hear a short beep. Because time passes faster in this dimension than the one I want to talk to. If it were the other way around, you would hear it at the other end as if I were speaking extremely slooooooooooooooooowly. $

$ Yes. That makes sense. $ said Eevee. but now an Espeon spoke up.

$ And how exactly does it do it? $

$ It opens a dimension portal, no bigger than a pinhead, through which it is transmitted. That's why the satellite dish is on the device. With their help, the portal is opened. $

But should not Palkia and Dialga notice that? $

$ We'll see if they come. $ Anoth said simply. He turned back to the device.

A computer voice at the other end answered. "Identify yourself."

Anoth answered with his name and personal code.

"Identity confirmed." came the answer back.

"Connect me to the salvage ship _Nebucadneza._ "

"Connected." The picture of the captain of the ship appeared on the screen. He was a seraphim. The only thing that betrayed him in human form were the six pure white wings on his back. This just mentioned Seraphim was working on his datapad. He did not even look up when he answered.

"Here is Captain Raydream." He sounded pretty bored.

"Captain Raydream, I have an assignment for you." When Raydream heard the voice, he jumped, staring at the holographic monitor in front of him for a few seconds before literally dropping out of his chair as he tried to get up and salute as quickly as possible when he recognized the leader of the Drago-Seraphim, and with it the Overlord of the Seraphimian Alliance. That made for a giggle at the other end of the link.

"Overlord Anoth, I did not know that you would contact me directly, sir." said Raydream and Saluted, when he got up again.

"Let's drop the formalities."

"Yes, sir." With these words, Raydream was a little more relaxed.

"I see, you're not too busy."

"It's an understatement, we've been in orbit for about a week now, nothing going on, the only thing I'm doing is turning thumbs and ..." he turned the data pad so that Anoth could see it in the monitor. "... crossword puzzles."

"Then you will be glad that I have a job for you."

"Everything is better than sitting around here and doing nothing."

"How is your dimensional drive?"

"Fine."

"Good, I need your ship here to recover an old spaceship wreck."

"Any classification?"

"No, the ship is completely unknown design, it is about 5.7 km long, 2.2 km wide and about 800m high."

"Roger that."

"The boat is here more than 1,000 years and has previously been drifting in space for nearly 900 years." explained Anoth. " It has also massive fighting damage. Remember to bring along structural integrity generators."

"Will be done, we'll arrive in about an hour, Raydream over and out."

About an hour later, they arrived. The first sign that the ship that Anoth had ordered to come had come through, was that the sky seemed to be deforming, seconds later a dimensional portal opened and a ship came through. Good 8km long almost 3km wide and 1km high. When the ship was completely out of the portal it defolded its arms. The ship took on a look as if it was a space shipyard. While that was happening, six dropships came down and landed on the hull of the wreck. There, the crew of these ships began to attach generators to the outer shell. More dropships left the mother ship and dropped people on the hull. However, these disappeared very soon into the ship's interior and began to secure the ship for transport.

All along, Anoth and his companion sat on one side of the edge of one of the rocks and watched the action beneath them. In the time before the ship arrived, Anoth had shipped his dimensional communications equipment to one of the surrounding mountains, and the others were busy casting spells around the area to prevent anyone from outside knowing what was happening. After all, an 8km salvage ship was not exactly inconspicuous as it hovered over the mountains. Had they not done that, it would be teeming with news helicopters and onlookers.

It had been almost 8 hours now. The teams on the outer shell had already completed their job for a few hours and activated the generators. As that happened, there was a bluish impulse across the ship that caused the sound of metal groaning as the structural stability of the ship improved and parts of the ship re-aligned. What took the longest was securing the ship from within. But in the end, these works were finished too. Directly afterwards, the dropships returned to the mothership. This had now ripped its arms apart and adapted the shape of the arms to the shape of the wreck under it so that they could easily grab the wreck and hold on. No sooner was the last dropship back in the mothership it activated its 20 powerful tractor beams that dipped the wreck in a bright blue light. It took a while for the sound of falling rocks and groaning metal to be heard as the ship moved slowly, bit by bit, upwards. Only 10 minutes later, the damage from below was seen. Almost all of the bottom ten decks were crushed and now formed the outer shell. Also, other combat damage came to light. The ship had suffered tremendous damage. Explosion craters adorned the hull and more holes and more holes were seen as the ship was gaining height. If they had not installed the structural integrity generators, the ship would certainly have been broken into several pieces. It looked like it was just being held together by just these generators.

A few minutes later and the ship was now just below the salvage ship. The arms closed around the other ship and also secured it physically on the other ship. Now Anoth reported via subspaceradio to the hovering over him _Nebucadneza_ .

"Anoth to _Nebucadneza_ ."

"Captain Raydream here, I hear you."

"Bring the wreck to the research station _Proximo_ ."

" Understood. We'll take the wreckage to the _Proximo_ research station, Raydream over and out. "

Shortly thereafter, the _Nebucadneza_ opened another dimensional _portal in_ front of the ship and flew with its freight right into it. The wreck was not here anymore.

"I think we're done here." said Konoko. She dropped the spells around the area again. The work of them was done.

"Yes, although I'm wondering where the missing shield generators have gone." Anoth said thoughtfully. After a short while, he shrugged. "Does not matter now. Without the energy, computers and shield emitters they are nothing more than very big and ugly paperweights. Let's take our prisoners to the police station and then we'll see the professor." With these words, Anoth deactivated the dimension communication device. which meant that in the dimension of the Pokémon time was faster again compared to their home dimension. The inhabitants themselves had heard nothing of the whole.

It later turned out that the Anoth-designed human balls worked the way they should, when the two captive ruffians re-emerged in good health, if a little disoriented. The others, including their Pokémon, as well as Anoth's captive Heatran, were dropped off at the police station. They would make sure the Pokémon Rangers brought the Heatran and the other Pokémon back to where they came from and release them there. While the imprisoned ruffians faced a multiple-year prison sentence.

And Anoth's group came in time for the meeting with the professor. All in all, the whole thing went well. Too bad that Colress and Tobias could escape. Well. There was always a next time.

.

 **#################################################################**

 **End of the flashback**

 **#################################################################**

.

 _Does not matter now._ _Each shield gives in if you only hit it hard and often enough._

With these thoughts, Anoth made his summoned hurricanes disappear. They would do almost nothing against the shield. Instead, he directed even more energy into the, already very dark, cloud cover. He was in the process of conjuring up a storm that could not happen naturally on this planet. The mother of all thunderstorms. A quantum plasma ion thunderstorm. A storm strong enough that if it got out of control, all life on the planet would be wiped out and the planet would be uninhabitable. Anoth, however, had summoned such a storm more often and concentrated its destructive power completely on the shield protecting the ever-approaching Rockets.

Lightning strikes now hit the shield with the frequency of a Machine Gun. Hundreds of hits within minutes.

It was not long before the down-assembled army of Unova, whose Pokémon as well as the Shadowbeasts opened the fire on the shield. It was no longer a question of if, but only when the shield would break. But nothing prevented them from getting closer as they hammered on the shield.

.

 **Back to Kumiko**

.

Kumiko had not hidden, the cloud cover above her now pitch black had become a massive lightning show as lightning now raced along the clouds and focused on a single point. The lightning strikes that were coming from that point were more than a hundred times stronger than the rest. This was not a simple thunderstorm anymore. Anoth pulled out the big guns.

This storm also had something beneficial for her. It disturbed all enemy electronic targeting systems. Kumiko released two of her Shadowbeasts. These were two wyvern that quickly caught the air with their wings and camouflaged themselves to approach the fleet they found again about a minute ago. Kumiko, meanwhile, rushed up, across the cloud cover, and was now above the storm. Now all she had to do was wait for her wyvern to reach their goals and death would fall from the sky.

.

 **To Kagami**

.

Kagami had some minor problems. 70% of their shadow beasts had been shot down. She had only 2 eagles, 5 griffins and the two big dragons, each one counting for ten. Then there were the 20 airships that had appeared. Each one of them at least 250m long and peppered with weapons. Weapons that passed through their armor as if it was made of paper. But these were just the normal ships. Another was among them. Significantly larger than the others. It measured almost 500m and was equipped with far more weapons. On the side was not only the big red R but over this R was still a golden jeweled crown displayed. That was Giovanni's ship. She called her Shadowbeasts who were still outside back. They would not be able to help in this fight anyway. Anoth ordered his own, that they were needed on the ground.

'Anoth, Giovanni's ship has just arrived.'

'Well finally. I already wondered when this mutt would show up. '

'He's here with the _World Domination_ .'

'Could have thought he would take that nutshell? It's his biggest, after all. '

'That is not all. They have weapons that can easily shoot through our armor, as if it was not there. I suspect they are singularity weapons. '

'Singularity weapons? How did they get these? ' _They shouldn't have the tech to build them at all._

'Palkia.'

'Damn it.'

'Not only that. I can also feel Dialga and Giratina on the ship.'

'Not Again.'

They had the problem once before. Shortly after the outbreak of the conflict.

 **.**

 **#################################################################**

 **Flashback**

 **#################################################################**

.

The attack by the Rockets came as a surprise. The regions Unova, Hoenn, Johto and Kanto fell within one day. No one had foreseen the attack. Team Rocket and the many other teams had meticulously prepared the attacks. They had infiltrated the governments for quite some time and made sure that both the undercover agents and the Sleeper agents occupied important posts within the government.

The Sinnoh region had detained one of the sleeping agents for corruption when they struck. Thus, they were able to resist, even if only so. They tried to warn the other regions of the attempt but failed because at the time the attacks had already begun.

Konoko and Mitara were in the country at the time, and Kumiko was visiting the president himself. It probably goes without saying that the Team Rocket agents who tried to assassinate the president were no more than red paint on the walls. The attempt to gain power over the military failed when Konoko and Mitara found the leaders behind the coup and took them out without mercy.

From this point on the war started. And the army headed by Anoth was founded. Which should soon earn the title of "Ghost Division".

It was only two months later when Anoth was visited by Arceus. Anoth was sitting in one of the barracks and had just finished meeting the general sitting there. So he was now on one of the sports fields when Arceus came to him in her human form. Anoth saw at first glance that she was nervous.

"Anoth, we have a problem!" called her.

Anoth looked at her.

"They somehow managed to trap them on the spear column."

"They lured who into a trap?"

"Dialga and Palkia."

"Both?"

"Yes."

"I can only think of a team that could have done it right away. Team Galactic."

"I know where they are, but I cannot get there without them catching me. "

"Where are they?"

"Hoenn. Volcanic region." Arceus said and Anoth produced a map of Hoenn. Arceus marked the place on it. "Here, a small hut is the entrance, the base itself is underground."

A short time later, all five were on their way towards Hoenn. First, they flew over the Almia region, which had also been able to fend off Team Rocket's takeover attempt, and then took the course across the open sea directly towards the Hoenn region. It took a few hours, but finally they had arrived, at the point Arceus had previously marked on the map.

In fact, it was a small wooden hut. When they looked camouflaged around the hut a few times, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Nevertheless, they landed several hundred yards away and then walked in their human form towards the hut. It was not until they approached that they noticed, albeit hidden, unusual things. Surveillance cameras were hidden in the trees around the cabin.

This forced them to disable or hack each of the cameras and slowly but surely make their way to the cabin. It took a good hour before they reached the hut. The door was unsecured and inside the cabin looked like a normal place to stay for weary travelers. Absolutely nothing unusual. If there were not the strange energy flows in the floor and in the walls. Something had been hidden here.

Closer examination of the room showed that not only the table was screwed down, but that there were actually two half tables. A closer look at the boarded floor revealed a square area that stood out from the others. It was slightly lower than the surrounding area. Not much. Only about 2mm. Nevertheless, so much that it attracted attention.

Then there were the streams of energy that led to a place on the wall where nothing was hanging.

"Something is here." Anoth muttered. Anoth took a closer look at the field and discovered another stream of energy that led to a place that was exactly opposite. There hung a map of the region. He could open these up. Underneath was a rectangular gray box with a cylinder lock and two LEDs above it. One green and one red. At the moment the red glowed. Anoth activated the nanites in his body and simply put his index finger in the middle of the lock. The nanites now began to form the key and after some time they had found the right design for the key. Then Anoth turned the cylinder lock exactly as the right key would. The LED on the lock changed from red to green and the cover on the other side of the room went inward into the wall and then down, revealing the view of a control panel and a handprint scanner.

Immediately Konoko went over to the blackboard and began to hack them. It took almost ten minutes, but then the rectangular panel in the middle of the room rose up, parted, and moved to the side. She released the elevator shaft, where a platform was just going up, seconds later, it was at the top.

"Our taxi is here." Konoko commented.

"Then let's go."Anoth said and they all went up to the platform. The control console for the elevator was kept very simple. Two arrows. one for up and one for down, which were attached to a console, which was located on a pillar. This in turn was attached to the edge of the platform. As soon as Anoth had pressed the lower arrow, the platform began to move. At the same time, he saw the card flip down and the panel in the wall closed again. Then, as soon as they were deep enough, the floor again drove over the shaft. If someone would enter the hut, it looked like they had never been here.

The elevator ride ended just under 30 seconds later. When the doors opened, they came to a completely empty corridor. With the armor activated and the aura rifle at the ready, they moved slowly through the corridor. It was completely empty. The rooms,. which were adjacent to the corridor were also empty.

"Does it only seem that way to me, or is it far too quiet here?" asked Mitara.

"Not only that, it's far too empty for an active base." Konoko said.

"Yes, there is something wrong here." Anoth agreed.

They continued to walk through the empty floor for a while, finally discovering why it was not being used. It was still under construction.

"That's why." Konoko said as she looked at the half-finished walls.

"Looks like we need to go deeper." said Mitara.

"Let's search for a staircase." said Anoth. And so they set out to find exactly what they were looking for. It took a few minutes, then they had found one and were now on the way down. They could have taken the elevator, but that would have been too noticeable. The staircase was unguarded. No cameras. No waking or other sensors. They probably did not expect anyone to find their way down here. That was only right for them. Made it a whole lot easier. The feeling persisted until they reached the next floor, then the alarm went off in the installation.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"They must have discovered the manipulated cameras." said Konoko.

"Well, that's it then with the crawl." Anoth just said. "Then we fight our way down freely." They opened the door to the floor and right enough. A few guards were already there waiting for them. The fight against the four guards lasted only seconds. The result was three dead guards and one of the guards who now had the misfortune to be interrogated by Anoth.

"Where are Dialga and Palkia?"

"I do not know-"

"Where are Dialga and Palkia?" Anoth asked again, putting a little more pressure on him.

"They are at the lowest level." croaked out the guard, who now clearly had trouble breathing.

"Thank you." Immediately, he sent him with a headbutt into unconsciousness.

"What did he say?" Kumiko asked.

"They are at the lowest level." said Anoth.

"Then let's go further down." With these words they began to move again. The stairwell they had previously used ended up on this floor. They had to look for another stairwell to get deeper. Anoth felt that this pattern would be repeated on the other floors as well.

The next four floors were all more or less the same pattern. Hurried barricades of tables, chairs and other stuff were overpowered with targeted rifle fire and grenades. Finally, almost an hour later, they reached the bottom floor. At least it looked like it was the last floor.

"Something's wrong here." Anoth muttered. I can feel the presence of the two below me. But there is no way down? "

"According to the plan from above, this is the last floor." Konoko said as she checked the downloaded blueprints again.

"A secret floor?"

"Most likely."

"Does anyone else feel like looking for a secret elevator or stairs?" Kumiko asked. Anoth just grinned and Kumiko started to install special explosive devices on the ground.

They all took cover and shortly thereafter Kumiko sparked the explosion. There followed a huge bang. Immediately after that, they all jumped down through the new hole onto the ground, which was just 12 meters below them. The soldiers who were there were far too surprised to resist them, so the room was quickly secured. As for the researchers in the room, they immediately raised their hands and surrendered. This was rewarded with stunning shots.

"Kumiko find the interfering field generator and destroy it." said Anoth. On the way through the installation, they found out that they could not use many of their skills. After a short analysis, they discovered the presence of an interference field. "Let's get the two out." He pointed to Dialga and Palkia, who were both connected to various machines and both seemed very weak. Konoko went to one of the consoles and had a short time later disabled all the machinery. The liberation of the two, however, was done quickly.

"All ready?" Anoth asked. Barely had he asked this question came from an adjoining room an explosion followed by a cloud of smoke. Immediately after, Kumiko came out of the same room. She grinned satisfied. "Good, then we'll leave here."

Konoko grabbed Dialga and a short flash of light later, she was gone. Anoth himself took Palkia and then disappeared into a flash of light. Mitara and Kagami each took a few of the researchers and disappeared into a flash of light. Kumiko was the last one left. She opened her storage dimension and pulled out a bomb. She put it in the middle of the room and set the trigger to 20 seconds and let it start ticking. Then she grabbed the last of the scientists and a flash of light later she was gone too.

The seconds passed and one of the soldiers, who had the misfortune to just have been shot, stared at the clock. The last thing he saw before his sight went black was counting down from 3 to 0.

From the outside, one saw that out of the middle of the wooden hut a pillar of fire shot up in the air. Immediately afterwards the earth arched upwards, only to fall down immediately. The end result was a crater in the ground.

The later interrogation of the scientists revealed that they wanted to combine Dialga's and Palkia's powers into a new weapon. The destruction of the base should have prematurely destroyed this project. What they did not know was that there was another server outside the base where the data was stored. But that should come out much later.

.

 **#################################################################**

 **End of the flashback**

 **#################################################################**

.

'Well, that's getting better and better.' There was a smaller break. 'Listen. I'm still tied up here with the ground forces. They have mobile shield generators. Make sure you soften Giovanni's company a bit before I can join you. I can hardly imagine that he came without one, right? '

'As I said. There are twenty smaller escorts with him. '

'You know what to do.'

'Yes.'

'Release granted for the Black Sun Army. Make it flat. '

'With pleasure.' Kagami grinned.

The Black Sun Army was not just any army. They were basically the souls of those who had the misfortune to be sucked into the Black Sun. Although only two of them could be summoned and only for a relatively short time. Mostly around the one minute mark. But during this time, they were virtually invulnerable to physical weapons of any kind. No matter if it was a pistol or a flamethrower or a plasma weapon. The only way to ward it off was through phase-shifted energy weapons and shields. Everything else was completely useless.

That was if your Black Sun hasn't matured. And for it to mature you need to find a "key" of a sort to do it. And that key is very hard to find. Only Konoko's and Kagami's Black Sun had matured. So they could let loose all of the souls in it at once for as long as they want. An Army that is as good as unbeatable. There was only one restriction left. After they used the souls they needed to let them go.

As far as the looks of that army are concerned, the easiest way to describe them is as spirit-like. But what made them so dreaded by the enemy was that they literally tore the soul out of their bodies by touch. Some of the enemies, who had already met them and lived long enough to report, referred to them as "soldiers of the devil". And indeed the shock effect was enormous with the enemy. Especially when they realized that their weapons were ineffective. It goes without saying that when some of the enemies realized that, their bladders did not work quite as they wanted.

Kagami accelerated now, heading straight for the hangar bay of one of the airships. It was still closed but that did not do much when she crashed into the door of the hangar and rammed her claws into the door to come to hang there. A few seconds later and a bit of claw work, and there was a hole in the hangar door that was big enough that Kagami, in her 3m shoulder-height Drago-Seraphim figure, got into the ship. Now the fight began inside. The corridors inside the ship were too small for her and so she was forced to take on her human form. But it did not stop her from flooding one of the corridors with poison gas through which a whole troop of soldiers came a second ago. This was done by letting her two poison fangs out in the mouth through them she sprayed the poison into her mouth in the form of a fine mist. At the same time, she set up a miniature tornado in her open mouth, which she aimed in the direction of the corridor. The result was a fine poisonous mist running through the corridor. And since the soldiers did not wear gas masks or similar wraps, they fell like flies within seconds.

Kagami herself was immune to her own venom, so she did not mind going down the enemy-free corridor in her Human form. With her weapon at the ready and activated ablative armor.

This close-fitting metallic substance was a very good protection. Even if she was not quite as strong as her counterpart, which they carried in their beast form. But in contrast to the beast form, the armor in human form was able to adjust its coloring. In Kagami's case she was mostly black with some red accents.

It took several minutes before she was on the bridge. She had to fight her way through the entire crew. But eventually she arrived on the bridge and took control of the ship and its weapons. Which she immediately aligned with the other ships and started to fire.

The other ships, completely surprised that one of their own fired at them, started firing as three of the other ships were already fireballs falling to the ground. Kagami had long since left the ship, resumed her Drago-Seraphim form, and approached the next ship.

The ships were so distracted with firing at one of their own ships that they did not notice at all, that they suddenly had a guest in one of the hangars. This just mentioned guest had already regained her human form and this time sneaked through to the main engine room. That was not that hard. The patrols on the ship were weak and so she arrived only a short time later in the engine room. However, she only crossed the room to get into another room. The room from where the rudder was steered, which steered the ship. A brief manipulation later and she made the ship make a hard turn to port, where it collided directly with another ship, this in turn was pushed into two more and so finally crashed 4 ships. Kagami, meanwhile, had taken the way out, blasting a hole in the side wall, and was back in the air.

She still had twelve more airships in front of her. Plus Giovanni's ship. In addition, the Rockets now knew who was attacking them and were starting to fire at her.

.

 **To Anoth**

.

The continuous lightning strikes by the storm showed success. The sign became weaker pretty fast. In the end, it broke with a sound of bursting glass. The only problem was that the Rocket army had reached the edge of the shield dome of Virbank City and were now starting to invade the city. Meanwhile, Anoth was about to destroy tanks for tanks with targeted lightning strikes. He also destroyed one or two odd-looking devices. Below it looked like an oversized Meowth. Its destruction made sure that a man, a woman and a Meowth took off towards the horizon with a cry of " _Looks like_ _Team Rocket_ _'s blasting off again!_ " and disappeared.

 _Please say that they were not the ones that I think they were._

Anoth had met the idiot trio of Team Rocket before.

 **.**

 **#################################################################**

 **Flashback**

 **#################################################################**

.

Anoth approached, riding on one of his Arcanona to Viridian City in the Kanto region, accompanied by his second Arcanona, Lucy. She was carrying two saddlebags that contained everything you would need. He was currently on Route 1. There he had been camping in various places nearby for the past few days. Everything was quiet but then lightning flashed from the ground towards the clouds.

"What was that?"Mandy asked. the Arcanona, on which Anoth was riding in human form right now.

"Looks like a Pokémon fight." Anoth answered.

"Is not today the day that new teachers of Professor Oak get their Pokémon?"

"Yes." confirmed Anoth. "Professor Oak broadcasted his program last night."

"Then maybe it's one of the young trainer."

"But as in any other region, the starters are Pokémon of the Fire, Water, and Plant type, so there is no Electricity Pokémon." Anoth argued.

"Right." But then they all saw a swarm of Spearow escape. "Maybe we should take a look at it."

"All right, let's take a look."

With these words, the three set off in the direction of the spot where the lightning shot up from below into the clouds. A short time later they were in sight. What the three saw there made them feel ill. Mandy was right. It was a young trainer who had just left for his trip. Next to him an unconscious Pikachu. And only a few yards away was a charred bicycle. It does seem o that both were attacked by the Spearow. Anoth jumped down from Mandy and examined the two.

"The boy is unconscious, but his Pikachu needs help that I cannot give him here." Anoth took the trainer's Pokéball and called the Pikachu into his ball. Then he walked over to Lucy and took a Stasisball from her saddlebags and put the Pokéball inside. As soon as he was in it he closed the Stasisball back up and activated it. This prevented the condition of the Pikachu from getting worse.

The now occupied Stasisball Anoth simply put into the backpack of the trainer. Then he picked up the boy and lifted him onto Mandy's back. He immediately sat down behind him and held him so he would not fall off. When Anoth was sure that the young trainer would not just fall off, they made their way back to Viridian City, only this time with much more speed. They crossed the city limits only half an hour later. An Officer Jenny had just finished an announcement about Pokémon thieves when she noticed the small group that came at high speed straight to them.

"Speaking of the devil." she muttered. "STOP!"

Anoth did not think to stop at all. And his Arcanona shared his attitude. And so Mandy just jumped over her right away. While Lucy just ran past her at high speed.

"HALT! HALT!" Officer Jenny yelled after them. But she was just ignored. So she had no choice but to jump on her motorcycle and race after them. Neither of them noticed a redheaded girl carrying a ruined bicycle. Anoth, however, steadfastly headed for the Pokémon Center. The trainer, meanwhile, had recovered after the jump over the policewoman.

"W-what, where am I?" he stammered out.

"Calm down, calm down."Anoth tried to calm him down. But he had to grab him a little harder so he would not fall off when the young trainer looked around in surprise and almost fell off. A little later they were at the Pokémon Center and just sprinted through the front door. The doors were just big enough for that. Anoth jumped down and helped the trainer down.

"W-W- Where is Pikachu?" he stammered out.

"Your friend is here, so Anoth took out the Stasisball and gave it to Nurse Joy, who just nodded and took the Stasisball back to the nurse's office, Nurse Joy of the Pokémon Center knew about the Stasisballs. And when they are needed it did not usually mean any good, but Anoth took care of the young trainer.

"What happened?" asked he. "Who are you?"

"My name is Anoth, I'm the one who picked you up in the street and brought you here." said Anoth."Let me see that." he said, pointing to his head. There were some smaller wounds. However, none of them really needed medical care. He had, however, received some minor wounds by the Spearow. However, those were quickly history with a little healing spray.

"Tell me, what's your name?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"My name is Anoth." repeated Anoth. "What happened, why did the Spearow attack you?" Anoth asked.

And so Ash Ketchum began to tell his story. How he woke up late and got a Pikachu instead of the starter he picked out. How it did not want to listen to him. How he tried to catch a Pidgey, only to fail. How Pikachu looked at the whole thing sitting in a tree and seemed to laugh at it. How he finally threw a stone out of sheer frustration and startled a Spearow. How it first tried to attack him and then attacked Pikachu instead. How Pikachu finally defended himself against the attack, only to achieve that the whole swarm was now after them. How they had run away together then jumped into a river and finally "borrowed" a bike. How they then tried to escape with this bike, only to fall and then be overtaken by the Spearow swarm. And how he was eventually rescued by Pikachu. after that he only knew how he came to the back to the living world on the back of a Pokémon and Anoth himself.

As soon as he got through his story, Officer Jenny stormed into the Pokémon Center. Including her motorcycle.

"I SAID HALT!" she called sourly. Her Growlithe was right next to her in the sidecar. Then her eyes fell on Anoth, who only gave her a flat look. "Oh Anoth, excuse me, I did not know you were that."

There are so many who ride or even have two of them on an Arkanona. " muttered Anoth, who was a little annoyed, loud enough that Officer Jenny could not understand him.

This was now much smaller. And not just because Anoth was there. But also because she was looked at by one of the Chansey with a look that said: If you shout around like that again, then I'll throw you out. But then her eyes fell on Ash. "But you, I want to know who you are from." In the meantime, Growlithe had happily run to Anoth and jumped into his arms.

"What's that?" Ash fumbled for his Pokédex and scanned Growlithe. That's exactly what the policewoman grabbed from him seconds later.

[Growlithe, a Puppy Pokémon of pleasant demeanor and great diligence. It drives enemies away with barks and bites.]

"Grow grow Growlithe?" **₱ Do you have the Fire Stone?**

"Yes I have." said Anoth. He glanced over at Jenny. She was about to control Ash's Pokédex and only nodded when she saw the Fire Stone. When Anoth looked back at Growlithe, it was already one step ahead of him. Because just at the moment when Anoth's eyes fell on the Growlithe it already pressed his nose against the Fire Stone. Immediately the Growlithe jumped back to the ground. Only seconds later there stood an Arcanine.

"Ar! Arcanine nine!" **₱ Yes! Finally I am not small anymore!**

That brought a grin from Anoth.

"What did she say?" Jenny asked.

"She is glad that she is not small anymore." Anoth's answer came back. That made Officer Jenny and Ash smile. In the meantime, the Arcanine just sat there and panted.

Again the voice of the Pokédex was to be heard. Apparently, Ash had now scanned the Arcanine.

[Arcanine, a Legendary Pokémon. The evolved form of Growlithe. Arcanine is known for its bravery and fierce loyalty. Growlithe evolves into Arcanine from its use of a Fire Stone.]

"I promised you a Fire Stone last time." said Anoth."I keep my promise." With that, he threw the rock over at Officer Jenny. She caught it easily. These stones could easily be used several times.

"Thank you."Officer Jenny said and stroked her Arcanine. "But next time, please do not jump over me, will you?" Ash had tried to scan the Arcanona too, just to let his Pokédex tell him that this Pokémon was unknown.

"If it's not an emergency again, then I'll avoid it." said Anoth.

"Then everything is clear here." Officer Jenny said, going back to her motorcycle. The Arcanine took place in the sidecar. "Then we are gone." With these words she roared away. Anoth turned to his two Arcanona. As Ash walked over to the video phones. Anoth continued to release Lucy from her saddlebags. Then he took the saddle off of Mandy. With the saddle swung on his back and the saddlebags as well, he put them in a corner where both were not in the way. He took a brush from the saddlebag and went back to the two Arcanona. Once there, he started to brush their fur. In the meantime, the red-haired girl had arrived as well and began to complain quite loudly to Ash, only to fall over with the ruined bicycle that she carried around. She had just stood back up and wanted to make a new tirade. Only she did not get that far.

The air surveillance of Viridian City raised the alarm. A Pokémon formed balloon was sighted with a direct course to the Pokémon Center.

"What does that mean?" Ash asked.

"Trouble." was Anoth's simple answer.

Immediately after, the sound of breaking glass could be heard, and shortly thereafter, the Pokémon Center's entire reception room was filled with dense brown smoke. As this distorted three figures were visible. A man, a woman and a Meowth. As well as two more Pokémon. A rattan and a Weezing. They also began to recite a rather idiotic motto.

 _Prepare for trouble!_ _  
_ _And make it double!  
To protect the world from devastation!_ _  
_ _To unite all peoples within our nation!  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie!_ _  
_ _James!  
Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!_ _  
_ _Surrender now, or prepare to fight!_

Here there motto was interrupted by Anoth, who already had enough of these runaway circus clowns. "Because otherwise we could not win anyway." Jessie's exclamation of "WHAT ?!" was ignored by Anoth. He stared at the two people with a look that said he was anything but impressed. "Mandy, Lucy" Anoth picked up two more Pokéballs. Two Liepard came to light. "Lana, Lena, throw these runaway circus clowns outside and send them packing!"

"That's unfair!" cried James. "Four Pokémon against three!"

"Do I look like I care?" exclaimed Anoth.

Then the two Arcanona and the two Liepard continued to throw them out. First, the four threw the five out with targeted tackle attacks and then send them then flying with a combination of two shadow balls and two fireballs.

The only thing Anoth still heard after that was, "Team Rocket is blasting of again!"

"So much to that." said Anoth. "Well done you four." Anoth stroked both Arcanona followed by the two Liepard.

"Thank you." that was the voice of Sister Joy, who now stood behind him. Anoth turned around.

"You saved the Pokémon Center."

"You are welcome." was Anoth's answer.

The rest of the day went quietly.

On his further travels, he met the three a few times. But each time they came and maybe only if they were lucky enough to half recite the second line of their motto, and then they were flying again.

Anoth was asking himself if they liked to be send flying.

.

 **#################################################################**

 **End of the flashback**

 **#################################################################**

.

 _But I'm afraid that's what they were._

Anoth just shook his head. He could not understand why Giovanni could annoy himself so long with the idiot trio. If he had been in his place he would have fired the three ages ago.

.

 **Meanwhile below the shield which Virbank protected City.**

.

"Pidgey to Spearow, please come Spearow."

"This is Spearow, I'm listening to you Pidgey."

"We found the source of the shield, transmitting pictures, waiting for further commands." There was a short break.

"Turn it off."

"Roger that." With these words, the two agents made a special rocket launcher ready for action. This fired a prototype rocket. It had in the warhead no explosives but a very strong impulse generator. Seconds later, the rocket was on its way to its destination.

.

 **To Mitara and Konoko**

.

Mitara and Konoko were so close that their noses almost touched each other. Both of them were in their Drago-Seraphim form, but between the two hovered a golden pulsing ball from whose highest point a jet shot upwards, which finally formed the shield over the city.

This shield protected not only from Artillery shelling but also from Anoth's own storm. If this shield had not been there, the city would now be nothing more than a landscape of ruins. Especially now that Anoth had sworn up a whirlwind again and let it go to a sort of artillery position. The guns that were unlucky enough to be hit by the storm were thrown around like toys.

.

 **About 2km from the battle**

.

A young Absol looked out of her den watching the events in the city with concern. Her two young stood under her and watched what was going on in the city. One of the two little whined anxiously. They all could feel there was a battle going on down there. And that they were absolutely powerless. The Absol lowered her head to her two small ones and licked them to calm them down. She herself was also restless, but besides watching the action, she could do nothing. When a shadow fell over her she startled. One of the heavy guns the tornado had thrown up rushed right at her. She was paralyzed with shock. She knew she could not get away and just stared at the high-speed death that was about to fall on her.

Then, however. A blast. A Shadowball had exploded on the flying cannon, altering its trajectory so that the cannon dropped into the ground a few dozen yards away. She stared for a long time at the gun that had drilled into the ground. Only then did her gaze wander in the direction from which the Shadowball came.

She did not believe what she saw. There was a Absidronan floating there. A creature that was known to the Absol but only in stories and legends that were told as bed time stories to their small. An Absidronan was basically a 4m Absol with dragon wings who were white on the top and black on the bottom. Admiring, she looked up, as the Absidronan first circled around her and then finally set in front of her for the landing. Then the great Absidronan stood before her.

"Are you alright?" Absidronan asked in the language of her people.

"Sol." **₱ Yes.**

"And who are you?" Absidronan asked one of the little ones, who now grazed her legs.

"Ab, Ab, Absol." **₱ You're big. ₱** said one of the little admirers.

"Yes I am." With that the Absidronan lay down next to the little girl, who immediately jumped on her head. A short time later, two Absidian were added.

"What are you doing here again Galeyna?" Batara asked. She was one of the approaching Absidian.

"Mother!" Galeyna called back.

"I hope you'll give me some small ones at some point." said Unera.

"Mother!" Galeyna called again.

Yes. Galeyna had two mothers. They were all three Shadowbeasts of Anoth. And Anoth had allowed one of the two Absidian, Unera, to assume a male form, if only for a short time. Unera and Batara had really annoyed Anoth until he gave in. And so Galeyna was conceived. The highest level in the evolution line of the Absol. In its development, it focused mainly on targeted training and precise evolution. Not easy. But doable.

"Abs Absol sol Absol?" **₱ Why are you here anyway?**

"Anoth, our Master, has send us out to evacuate the wild Pokémon from the area around the city, most of them fled when the Rockets marched in. But some, like you, are still here, so that's why we're here." Explained Galeyna. The young Absol wanted to ask another question, but was interrupted when Galeyna made a small green ball, which one of her little ones immediately made into his toy. The other young jumped down from Galeyna's head and joined the game. "In addition, your cave was the last on our route, so we stay here now." This was followed by a long discussion among the four, which lasted until the battle for Virbank was over.

.

 **To Kumiko**

.

Kumiko, meanwhile, had not only found her fleet, but also reduced it to the aircraft carrier. All other ships were sunk or incapacitated, not least because the fleet of Unova had finally arrived.

Only the aircraft carrier was still there. And he resisted doggedly. In addition, Kumiko received the message that she was not allowed to sink the ship, as the Rockets held an admiral as prisoner on it. Not enough, the ship had a protective shield. If only a primitive variant of it. As for the Pokémon, Jets and helicopters, 90 percent of them, were nothing more than scrap metal and the Pokémon were all extinguished. Targeted so-called Supernova spells had done the job very well.

The supernova spell or nova discharge or nova fire storm was actually what the last name says. An extremely hot fire cloud that surrounds the one who speaks the spell and then spreads out at high speed. Very effective in fighting whole swarms of enemies. These Team Rocket Pokémon, as they were already called, were all just evaporated.

The last assault that had caused Kumiko to resort to the Black Sun's forces had made sure that she removed the kid gloves and was no longer playing with her loot. It was time to finish this game.

So in a short time she brought down the jets first, closely followed by Team Rocket's laboratory experiments and finally the helicopters. After that, sending the ships to the bottom of the sea was a trifle. Some energy balls in the right places or like the last battleship, just a sun ball in the middle and they sank. Of course, she was shot at steadily, but the rockets were shot down by their Shadowbeasts before they even had a chance to reach her. Something like old anti-aircraft guns were not installed on these ships. And so, after a relatively short time, only the carrier remained. By now Kumiko was breaking the shields of the ship.

The shield held for no more than ten minutes. Then the shields broke not only by the continuous firing of Kumiko, but also the Navy of Unova. Two more energy balls in the stern of the ship and it was unable to maneuver. A whole hodgepodge of laser-guided missiles combined with energy balls paralyzed the ship's defensive weapons. Now that the ship was drifting in the water, it was ripe to be boarded.

A short time later she landed on the flight deck and took on her human form. Meanwhile, her two wyvern circled the area, keeping their eyes open. At the same time, she also received a message from her implants that the repairs to her ablative armor had been finally completed. The nanites had done their job.

"Wonderful." she said to herself, activating it in an instant. Then she brought out her aura rifle and took a look at the flight deck. Around them were a lot of destroyed fighter jets and helicopters burning on the flight deck, covering the deck in a dense black cloud of smoke. Luckily, the wind blew the smoke away from her.

It was not long before she was discovered. The first warning sign she had that she had been discovered was a loud PING sound right next to her. It was exactly this sound that made her dive for cover. Their implants took less than a second to determine where the shot came from. It was a sniper standing on top of the tower. She reconfigured her aura rifle into a sniper rifle. She sought a place to attack the shooter. She found him near a wrecked truck lying around on the deck. a short time later, the shooter crashed dead on the deck. And Kumiko continued on her way. However, she did not move three steps, as she found herself back on the ground as more soldiers opened the fire on her.

That let her role to the side and search cover near a destroyed vehicle that was used to move the planes and helicopters on deck.

"They can go nowhere and they still won't give up." she growled as she fired blind at her attackers.

Now some of Kumiko's shadow-beasts came into the game. She released four of her Shadowbeasts. These were four Draconides. These Draconides were by nature Anthromorphic dragons. Their main color was red. While her stomach sides and the underside of the tail were colored with a lighter red color. But there were also other colorings or ones in which the pattern was reversed. Their wings wore a darker red on the top than on their underside.

These four Draconides were all female. They were dressed in their own version of the Ablative armor and were also armed with aura rifles. Now they and Kumiko started the fight against the Rockets. These, however, were soon reinforced by several ruffians, who immediately released their Pokémon on Kumiko's small troop.

But then something happened. Kumikos Wyvern were ready to attack but something happened that none of them had expected. Arceus had appeared in the sky, and only seconds later, all Pokémon from Team Rocket had disappeared. It had happened in Virbank seconds before. When that happened, Kumiko nodded once to Arceus and Arceus disappeared immediately afterwards.

"Let's get it done." Kumiko said and resumed the shelling. The ruffians, who were now in a panic, were easy targets. The blue fire of the Aura rifles firing in the automatic fire mingled with the balls of the Marine soldiers that were now also boarding the drifting wreck.

It took a few minutes. but in the end they managed to secure the deck. But now they faced another problem. The door in front of them was welded shut in the meantime. This problem, however, was practically done by itself. The view to the right above revealed a hole. this was probably torn into the tower by one of the grenades that missed its target.

"Useful." Muttered Kumiko and jumped in through the hole into the ship's interior. Her four Draconides jumped after her.

"Do we know where our target is?" one of the four Draconides asked.

"We're looking for prison cells now, the chances are he's right there." Kumiko said and followed the staircase downstairs. Once there, the Rockets made it pretty easy for her. They had nailed a deck plan to the wall there. A quick analysis later and they knew they had to go down. more precisely four more decks. Only the staircase did not go on. They needed another way down.

Another sealed door blocked their way. "Again?" Kumiko growled. "Well."She let one of her blades shoot out of her hand and instantly heated them to several thousand degrees Celsius. Only this time she did not ram the blade through the door, but through the wall 3m away from the door. The reason was simple. The Rockets were already waiting for them on the other side of the door. But then who said that they absolutely had to take a door to get ahead?

So they just walked through the steel wall and arrived in a room that contained nothing except a few boxes and cleaning utensils. It was probably something like a storeroom. For whatever this room served, it was definitely enemy-free. The door to the storeroom led out onto the corridor behind the welded door.

"Throw out some stun grenades." Kumiko whispered to her Draconides. One of the Draconides took two stun grenades and pulled the pins directly on them she threw them through the door, which was open a little gap. It took only two seconds to wait. Then there were two loud bangs together with glaring flashes of light. Immediately, they kicked the door open and literally mowed the Rockets down. The whole thing lasted only a few seconds, then the corridor was free.

At the end of the corridor was an exceptionally wide open door. As soon as they were through, they heard a loud shot and right thereupon one of the Draconides fell to the floor with a cry of pain.

"Minja" called one of the other Draconides. But her concern was unfounded. Minja was already crawling over to her.

"Ouch." Minja said as she felt the now completely deformed piece of metal from her armor. She was hit just below her left breast. "Shit, that hurt." she told herself while she had her hand over where she had been hit. Shortly after, the spot began to glow golden and in the silence of the hangar, the cracking of the ribs could be heard as they set back to their proper position. "Broken ribs are really not pleasant."

"Still better than a hole." said one of the other Draconides.

"That does not make it any less painful."

Meanwhile, Minja examined what was left of the bullet. "Caliber 50 sniper rifle." she finally said.

"Great." Their armor was able to stop the bullet. But the kinetic energy behind it made at least a broken rib in most cases. Or two. Were the armor in its beast form, the only thing that would announce the impact would be a ping noise that would be produced by the rebounding bullet.

"Can't you just turn yourself into your beast form Kumiko and kill these idiots?" asked the Draconide, who had been hit earlier.

"Everstone generator." Kumiko said simply.

"Crap." The Draconide knew exactly what an Everstone generator was. He sent out an interference field like so many others did. Only this prevented them from being able to transform, or that a Pokémon evolved. But the effective range is very limited. Only scarce 150m around the generator. In addition, the radiation was unable to penetrate steel. So it had to be somewhere nearby. Probably hidden in one of the wooden boxes at the other end.

"Yeah, shit, that means we have to go the long way." Now Kumiko took her time alone to find out where they were. Once they entered, they had only seen a huge hangar and were looking for cover on the closest containers. These were both made of steel. The interfering field generator could not possibly be in there. She took a small mirror and peered around the corner with it. Almost the entire area of the hangar was empty. To the other end it was a good 120m. 100m of it was completely empty.

Just at the other end were a few boxes and a couple of jets that looked like they were in dire need of repairs. There were a few wooden ones under the boxes. Kumiko could bet that the interferer was hiding in any of them. The problem was that they could not get there without getting shot. The ground beneath them was so heavily armored that even Kumiko could not get through it. She needed her beats form to break through the Armor. But with this interference Generator active it was impossible to take the form.

The walls of the hangar also formed the outer wall of the ship. The blanket would also be an option. but coverage was also there nil. A camouflage would be the solution to sneak up. Only there was once again this damned interference field generator, which also nullified this option. Then there would be the containers themselves. With them as cover they could do it. But even here came a problem to bear. They were both completely full and weighed at least 30 tons. They could not do that in their current forms .The walls of the hangar also formed the outer wall of the ship. The blanket would also be an option. but coverage was also there nil. A camouflage would be the solution to sneak up. Only there was once again this damned interference field generator, which also nullified this option. Then there would be the containers themselves. With them as cover they could do it. But even here came a problem to bear. They were both completely full and weighed at least 30 tons. They could not do that in their current forms. The walls of the hangar also formed the outer wall of the ship. The ceiling would also be an option. but coverage was also there nil. A camouflage would be the solution to sneak up. Only there was once again this damned interference field generator, which also nullified this option. Then there would be the containers themselves. With them as cover they could do it. But even here came a problem to bear. They were both completely full and weighed at least 30 tons. They could not do that in their current forms.

In other words. She was stuck here for the time being. At least until she came up with a solution.

Then she noticed something. The gates of the hangar were closed. The whole hangar was lit only by the lamps on the ceiling. However, she also had to drop this idea with the answer she got from one of the Draconides.

'Can you see what kind of target optics they have?'

'Infrared.'

'Damn it.' Kumiko cursed. 'Even if we turn off the light they see us.' _I could really use a few smoke grenades right about now._

"Smoke out!" suddenly a voice called from behind them.

 _Speak of the Devil and he shall come to you._

Immediately afterwards several smoke grenades flew over them and within seconds created a smoke screen that was completely opaque. "Rocket Launcher Ahead! Align Targets and Fire Free!" With these words, two soldiers came forward with rocket launchers on their shoulders and only seconds later. They had an experimental target optics that allowed them to see life signs. That's exactly what they were aiming for and fired. Two rockets were fired, crossed the hangar and hit. Of the two snipers who made the hangar just before the death zone, there was nothing left but a red cloud.

"Hello ladies."

"Stuff it, Sergeant!"

"Price." said Kumiko. "I already asked me when you would come."

"I cannot leave all the fun to you alone." Kumiko just snorted at this answer.

"Joker." said one of the Draconides.

"We're wasting time here." Kumiko called. With that, they started moving again, crossing the room in seconds. "Find this damned interfering field generator!" With that the Draconide women began to disassemble the boxes. It took a while but then they found him. And as Kumiko suspected, he hid in one of the wooden boxes. A grenade later and all that was left of it was electronic scrap. "Now let's play!"

"Move out of the way!" Price and his people left Kumiko, who now just walked into the middle of the hangar. Then she began to change her shape and only seconds later there was a Drago-Seraphim with a shoulder height of almost 5m.

"And that's your friend, Captain?" asked one of Price's soldiers.

"That would be nice, but she already has an husband for a long time."

Meanwhile, Kumiko was using a jet of plasma, which she fired from her mouth to melt through the ground. The prisoner block was only two floors below them. And she just burned herself a way into it. However, the right timing was important. Otherwise her jet shoots too far and she sinks the ship. But here came the implants and a certain amount of experience into play.

No sooner was the hole in it than a very short jet of ice caused the glowing edges to cool down almost immediately.

"Captain, I hope you have some ropes with you."

"Without them, I never go out of the house."

"That's good then." With these words, Kumiko turned back and just jumped down through the hole. It was only nine meters deep. No problem for her. And not for the four Draconian women who just jumped after her. Below, they were immediately welcomed by the guards. But they were not a real obstacle. Seconds later and Price and his men were down too.

"Where is our target?"

"Must be in one of the cells."

"Check it!"

It took a while. But finally...

"We got him!" came the call from one of the soldiers.

"Is it him? Check it again!" exclaimed Price.

"Confirmed, it is him!"

"Hammerhead 2-1 to Overwatch, target secured, we're on the way out." Price said to the radio.

"Hammerhead 2-1 Overwatch here. Confirmed. Transport on the way."

"Then let's go." said Price. Minutes later, they were back on the flight deck.

"The next time we have to go up a hole, we'll climb." Price said, holding his aching butt.

"Throwing you up was just the fastest way." was Kumiko's answer. That gave her a glare from Price. That she only grinning on. When he still did not leave his evil eye, Kumiko continued. "Actually you cannot have felt much about it anyway."

"Yes, yes, your damping field." Price grumbled. "But that does not protect you if you forget to remove a pin when fixing the uniform." The last one was snarled out and just loud enough that Kumiko understood. This, in turn, caused Kumiko to laugh. And not only with her. a few soldiers and their four Draconides laughed or giggled. They had probably heard it too. Thank you hearing aid. What's the name of the beautiful saying?

Who has the damage does not need to worry about the ridicule.

It took some time but eventually they got under control again. Price had the feeling. that would linger this story for a long time. And so he was very anxious to change the subject.

"What do you have before Kumiko?" asked he.

"I'm flying back to Virbank City." she answered. "My job here is complete, the rest of it is up to the Navy."

"Then good luck."

"You too." Kumiko said, calling her Draconides back to the Shadow Plains. Immediately after, she turned back into her Drago-Seraphim form and took off. But not without leaving a comment. "And do not let yourself be stabbed in the butt." This triggered an incomprehensible grumble from Price.

.

 **Virbank City**

.

The rocket fired by the Rocket agent hit its target. The pulse generator triggered. The point where both energy flows from Konoko and Mitara converged exploded violently shortly thereafter. Konoko and Mitara had just enough time to open their eyes. Then they were thrown by the explosion already in opposite directions. They did not hear that they were hurled into two buildings. They were unconscious even before they collided with them. This was caused by the feedback of the fed energies.

The shield over the city, deprived of its source of energy, began to dissipate. That, in turn, forced Anoth to dissolve his storm. This happened by simply sucking in the full energy of the storm. Without the energy it collapsed on itself.

Now there was only one more problem. You do not just dissolve a quantum plasma ion storm. Such a storm develops a life of its own and also generates enormous amounts of energy itself. It had to go somewhere. So Anoth collected them into a massive energy beam and let them go on the approaching Team Rocket troops. With this attack alone, he reduced their numbers by a whole third. Everything that hit this ray was vaporized on the spot. No matter if it was humans, tanks or Pokémon. Afterwards the only thing that still bore witness to the storm was the occasional dark cloud in the sky.

It was precisely this moment that Arceus chose to show up next to Anoth.

'Arceus!' called Anoth, who immediately avoided a rocket fired at him, which was then destroyed one of his Shadowbeasts by firing from one of the active focus points. If the storm previously made it virtually invisible to targeting systems, that was no longer the case with the dissolution of the storm. 'You should still be in your hall and recover!'

'You know, I am-' Arceus had to destroy a missile that had been fired at her -'-capable of separating my hall from the flow of time. '

'So you cheated.'

'So to speak.' admitted Arceus. 'But now to the point why I am here.' There were suddenly flashes of light everywhere across the field. 'That should simplify matters for you now.'

'What exactly was that?'

'All the Pokémon Team Rocket had are gone now.' Arceus answered, avoiding a rocket that came too close to her. 'I'll probably better leave again.' There was another flash of light and Arceus was gone. Anoth glanced in the direction where Arceus was just a second ago before he looked away, and just had time to teleport away himself as a whole swarm of missiles flew just where he was.

"That was a little bit to close." Anoth muttered.

'Anoth! Anoth! Are you there?'

'Calm down, Kumiko.' Anoth replied to the almost panicking question. 'The missiles only caught air.' Anoth now took on a larger form. From 6m up to 12m. This brought his wing span to 269m with a body length from the tip of the muzzle to tail end of almost 114m. 'Kumiko, take care of Konoko and Mitara. They are both unconscious. '

'Way ahead of you.'

Anoth, meanwhile, had gone into the dive, and now attacked one of the siege tanks, which was in the back of the army and had been shelling the shield or the city for some time now. His two scorpion scissors were now used. The siege tank was now right in front of him. Anoth also saw the tank try to turn its gun in his direction. The tower had to turn 90 ° and it needed exactly the same amount of seconds to do that.

So it was not surprising that Anoth had the turret between his scorpion scissors and ripped it off the tank long before it had even a chance to turn in his direction. As soon as he had torn the tower from the tank, he continued to abuse exactly that as a club and struck with it on the right next to the first siege tank. Its gun barrel was bent so much that it became completely unusable. With that, two of the five siege tanks were out.

The next tank had managed to align its tower. However, Anoth had dodged faster than the gun could fire. And so he grabbed the tank from below and threw it on the next on it. This pushed the tank through the impact on the third to a nice pile of metal. An energy ball later and the three siege tanks were reduced to a 10,000 piece puzzle.

 _So much for that._

'Kumiko, how about you?'

'Konoko and Mitara are back on their feet. They were just unconscious. Not more. We take over the ground troops from here. Grab this Giovanni guy. '

'Roger that.' Anoth closed the telepathic connection with Konoko and opened it to Kagami. 'Kagami, what about you?'

'These ships are hard to crack from the outside. Unless you really want to get acquainted with one of their singularity guns. '

'So from the inside.'

'Yes. Hardly guns at the hangar doors. Ideal point to get in. '

'Thanks for the information.' With these words, Anoth spread his wings and took off. His six enormous wings carried him without problems and soon he could see Kagami. She had just sent another one of the airships burning to the ground. But 10 more were still in the air. Plus the boat of Giovanni. These ships were firing on Kagami at the moment and had not noticed him yet. For Anoth was that ideal. He took advantage of this by rising higher. A short time later, he was several hundred meters above the airships and brought out two ordinary looking grenades from his storage dimension, which he now held with his tentacles. Only these were not simple grenades. There were grenades with enough explosive power to transform a house into a 5m deep crater.

Anoth now went into the dive, racing right through four of the ships. In each case he threw one of the grenades into one of the engines of two of the ships. No sooner had that happened than they exploded, tearing off the engines. The airships, no longer able to fly straight, came off course and collided with the ship next to them. The end result was four burning wrecks that crashed to the ground. Only five were left now. Kagami had brought down yet another ship.

Anoth now targeted the next airship. While it did the same with him. Anoth was forced to dodge again and again and only came relatively slowly to the ship. But finally, he had come close enough to attach himself to the hangar doors with his own version of the flashback. These were not an obstacle for him and so he was within seconds of the ship in his human form. However, the crew of the airship had learned and already expected it. The hangar was crammed with everything possible. The only thing Anoth missed, however, were the devices that usually stood in a hangar. Aircraft. Not one of them was in here. Instead, the hangar was crammed with improvised barricades. Manned by Team Rocket Soldiers. They did not waste any time and immediately started firing on Anoth.

 _That could take a little longer._ Anoth thought.

Anoth ducked as the first bullets whizzed past him. The weapons that were used could hardly penetrate his armor. Nevertheless, they were unpleasant. The rocket launcher, however, was a slightly different story. They would get through the armor. But strictly speaking, Anoth was not completely alone. Right now, most of his Shadowbeasts were on the ground fighting the enemy forces or in the air to fetch down helicopters and other such blowflies. But he still had a few with him. And that's exactly what he got out now.

Anoth released his two Glaceon, which immediately went on to freeze the entrances to the hangar shut. This in turn meant that the Team Rocket soldiers who were pouring in no longer ran in but slipped inside. No sooner had that done than they scurried back to Anoth and took an Anthro shape. Immediately afterwards they also had an armor on, as well as an aura rifle in their hands. They were followed by Anoth's three Suicune, two Dicune and two Psyune. Now at ten, they went into the attack.

Psyune were also an evolution in the Eevee line. An Vaporeon can evolve into a Suicune and then either to a Dicune and then to the final stage. A Psyune. In between there was another development. A Suicune could also become an Aquaune. The Dicune had a much darker coat than a Suicune. This was crossed by lighter blue stripes. Instead of the two bands, as the Suicune possesses, they have a very long tail that ends in a sharp blade. They still have the crown of the Suicune, only that it is golden. There is a big red jewel on her forehead, and her mane looks like it's made of water vapor. They came at a shoulder height of about 3m. With a full body length of 15m, they are anything but small.

The three Suicune now worked together with the two Glaceon, the Suicune fired a hydro pump in the direction of one of the doors, which the two Glaceon froze on the spot to ice with an ice blast. The result was a door that no one could get through. And since the ice was the end result of a special training the Rockets had only one way to remove it. Chop. Against fire, the ice was as good as immune. Even explosives would do little damage to the ice. And so it was not long before you could hear several soldiers begin to work at the ice with fire axes.

Meanwhile, the three Dicune were busy with other Team Rocket members, who believed they were save, behind their barricades against the shelling. They made sure to convince them of the opposite. They simply brought them out with their psychic abilities behind the barricades. Helplessly hovering in the air, they were easy targets for Anoth and the others, and dealt with so quickly.

"How many of those are here?" one of the Glaceon asked, sitting next to Anoth.

"The ship has nearly 1,000 men crew."

"Great."

"Of which we should have eliminated about 400 now."

"Stay 600 more."

"Yes." confirmed Anoth. "They know they cannot defeat us, so they can only attack us in droves."

"And so they will die in droves."

"I agree!" This increased the intensity of the fight. Then Anoth came up with an idea, remembering the fact that he was in an airship. "Avina! Aquira! Get the hangar door out!" Anoth shouted to his two Dicune. "The rest is cover fire!"

It only took two minutes. then the loud noise of cracking metal could be heard and only seconds later it became noticeably airier in the hangar. And also a little brighter.

"Send them flying!" Anoth underscored this order by grabbing a group of Rockets with his telekinetic powers to throw them straight through the now missing hangar door. It was a long way down. Enough time to think about the approaching death. They finally flew at a height of a few kilometers. It takes a while to arrive at the bottom. So about 2 minutes free fall at about 6,000m altitude.

A short time later, the hangar was free of enemies. But they too had learned. They now awaited them in the corridors of the ship. They would have to fight their way to their goal. But now they had only about 300 soldiers to deal with.

They had just entered one of the corridors that led from the hangar towards the main engine room, where they were already being shot at. A few grenades thrown around the corner quickly dried up this shelling.

This went on for a long time. But then they arrived in the engine room. There, however, they were already expected. A complete company had dug in there. 150 men. And they all had their weapons pointed at the single entrance into the engine room.

"What now?" one of the Dicune asked.

"Quite easy." Anoth answered with a grin. "Stun grenades out and then we flatten them in close combat."

Directly afterwards, several special grenades flew through the open door. These were a variant of the stun grenade, only that they emitted an impulse that attacked not only the eyes and ears but also legs and arms. When the shells went up, they were not only blind and deaf for a short time but also unable to move. And that for at least 10 seconds. Even before the shells sent out their impulse, Anoth and his girls each drew a sword and took a pistol in the other hand. Then they just waited for their shells to explode. As soon as that happened, they sprinted into the engine room.

The few seconds they got through the grenades were enough to give a hole to nearly a third of the guards in the engine room, or a cut where one really belonged. Then the rest got under control again and started firing. But now it became clear why it was not such a great idea to stuff so many people in a relatively small machine room.

The first he reached Anoth slit his throat with his sword, while he made the next one a head shorter. Immediately he took the gun and shot three more with point-accurate shots. The next he rammed his sword through the chest and hurled the unfortunate Team Rocket member at a group of other Rockets. Then the ten seconds were already around.

From the outside, it looked like Anoth and his people were dancing. They moved so fast that the Rockets shot each other in the tightly packed engine room rather than hit them. The end result of the fight was predictable. Of the 150 soldiers who were supposed to protect the engine room, about 67 shot each other. the rest was eliminated by Anoth and his people.

"They were like bowling pins." Anoth muttered. "OK, put the explosives on and then out of those heap of junk." he ordered.

A few minutes later, not only several beeping bombs were sticking to the engines but also two to storage tanks for the fuel of the ship.

"Done." said one of the Dicune.

"Good." said Anoth, who was about to attach the last of the bombs and sync them with the others. "That's it." With that he activated the bomb and together with her began to tick all the bombs of the time fuses. "In twenty seconds this ship is just a pile of scrap. Back with you to the Shadow Plains." A moment later, Anoth stood alone. Anoth sprinted into the center of the engine room, transformed and burned a hole through the floor. As soon as that was done, he returned to his human form and jumped out through this very hole. The guns of the airship had just enough time to turn in his direction, then the bombs they had placed exploded. All at the same time.

The entire rear part of the ship disappeared into a huge fireball. Secondary explosions then started ripping the ship in the air in half. Finally, it fell completely apart and fell in pieces towards the ground.

Anoth, who was still in freefall, resumed his Drago-Seraphim form and was about to take on the next ship, as rockets were already hitting the remaining four ships. Only Giovanni's ship remained undamaged. It had a protective shield on which the rockets exploded harmlessly. The main forces from Unova had arrived. And judging from the missiles, they had brought heavy equipment.

'Anoth, we got reinforcements.' Konoko reported.

'So I have seen.' answered Anoth as he watched the burning wreckage as they fall to the ground.

Unova has sent two complete ranger divisions here.'

'That's the end of the Rockets' Anoth sent back. 'Listen. I send you down to Kagami to help them mop up the last Rockets. Giovanni is mine. '

'Roger that.'

'Did you get it Kagami?'

'Positive.' the answer came back.

'Then to both of us, Giovanni. Let's end it. ' With this telepathic message, Anoth headed straight for Giovanni's ship. This had probably noticed that it had no chance and tried to escape. The shields that had shielded them from the missiles had collapsed and in some places the ship was damaged. One of these holes was now Anoth's ticket.

Anoth transformed himself back into his human form before he reached the hole and was carried by the momentum through the relatively small hole. Anoth surrounded herself with the crash cushion. Then he was already through the hole and had made his way through various boxes and other stuff. Finally, a wall brought him to a standstill.

 _Did anyone hear that?_ Shot Anoth through his head as he jumped up and took his aura rifle ready for attack. But no sooner had he done that, the ship was shaken by another rocket impact. _Probably not._

"INTRUDER ALERT!"

 _Or they are simply to slow._

"SECURITY TO STORAGE ROOM FOUR!"

 _It is probably smarter to disappear from here._ Anoth looked around and discovered after a short time a ventilation shaft. Only seconds later he disappeared in it. Not a second too late, as soon as he was inside, Rocket soldiers stormed into the hold. Unfortunately, the ventilation shaft was a dead end. A grid blocked the way. That did not change the fact that it was a relatively good hiding place to surprise them. The opening of the shaft was just above the door through which the Rockets had just come.

"Where is it?" one whispered to the others.

"No idea." the other whispered. Anoth, who was sitting right above them, could understand that, of course. Quietly he drove the blades out of his hand and jumped. The two Rockets heard a noise behind them and had just enough time to open their eyes wide before Anoth landed on them and cut their necks with the blades. As soon as that happened, he pulled the blades back in, pulled out the aura rifle again, and started firing at the other Rockets. These were still far too surprised to react and were dead on the ground only two seconds later. Anoth changed weapons. The aura rifle he swung back on his back and he now brought out two other weapons. Two aura MPs.

These were differed from the Aura rifles in that they were not as adaptable as their larger relatives. but they could be operated with one hand and had a much higher cadence. 1,500 shots a minute.

On the Rockets now went down a real hailstorm on projectiles. More specifically, with two Aura MPs, the 3,000 rounds mean the minute, or even 50 projectiles per second. Combine this firepower with the target assist sensors of the implants and you will get an extremely deadly combination. The Rockets who tried to defend the Corridor did not have the slightest chance. As soon as they were done, Anoth switched back to the Aura rifle. The impact force of the Aura rifle was simply higher than the Aura MP. And walked down the corridor.

It took quite some time and also the two-time use of the Black Sun Army to clear two heavily fortified barricades. But finally he was where he wanted to go. He stood in front of Giovanni's office.

 _That people always have to think that they could stop me with a simple door._ Anoth thought amused.

Anoth drove one of the blades out of his hand, heated it and then rammed it into the door. The door immediately began to melt. A short time later there was a hole in the door and Anoth faced Giovanni. And about three dozen Rockets pointing their guns at him. Behind Anoth, his nine shadowy beasts entered. Who kept all their weapons on The Rockets. Just like them on Anoth and his company.

"So we are finally facing each other. Giovanni Rocketo." The contempt and hatred in Anoth's voice was heard and felt by everyone in the room.

"Anoth." Giovanni, who was sitting behind his desk, answered in the same hateful voice.

"Your fleet is destroyed or is being boarded at this moment, your air units are all down and your army is being wiped out on the ground right now, you've lost, just make it easy for us all and give up."

"I will never do that!" Giovanni cried, slamming his fist on the table. While he might be able to cause anxiety among his subordinates. Anoth, however, left that cold. "I still have the other three!"

"I would not be so sure of that." was Anoth's quiet reply as he grinned at him.

.

 **#################################################################**

 **Flashback**

 **#################################################################**

.

15 minutes earlier

Anoth fired into the corridor with both Aura MPs, forcing the defending Rockets to take cover. And so they did not notice how Anoth let out his Shadowbeasts so they could go unnoticed into a branching corridor. As soon as they got inside, they also got their aura rifles out and made their way to the research lab. Very careful not to be discovered.

It took a while. And they also had to stealthily knock out a few guards. But finally they were at the door of the research section of the ship. And without being discovered. Most of the Rockets were on their way to stop Anoth, who fought his way to Giovanni's office. The perfect distraction.

"Selena (One of the two Draconesses Anoth had) cut the door open." ordered her sister Malana.

"I do not think I need to do that." She answered and showed Malana the key card of one of the guards. Malana just grinned. That saved them time.

"On three." With these words they went into position.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" Selena pulled the key card through the card reader and the door swung open and they stormed inside. None of the scientists and guards in the room really had a chance to do anything about before when they were dead on the ground just seconds later. They had just shot everyone in the room. No matter if it was scientists or Rockets.

"I think we got Colress." said one of the Dicune, as she turned the corpse of one of the scientists so that she could see the face.

"And this is Tobias." confirmed the other Dicune.

"Very nice, then we do not need to search for them anymore." said Malana. With these words she looked around. Everywhere stood computers and laboratory equipment. Some of them were destroyed by the firefight. But there was no trace of Palkia, Dialga or Giratina. _They have to be here somewhere._

"FOUND THEM!" called one of them. When Malana's gaze shifted in the direction of the call, she saw one of the Dicunes standing in the doorway to one of the side rooms. As Malana entered the room she could confirm it. There were Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. In tanks. Floating. Surrounded by some liquid and connected to various cables that had the thickness of a leg.

"Get them out of there." Immediately upon this command, the others began serving the consoles. Shortly thereafter, the tanks were empty of the liquid and the hoses automatically disconnected. Then the glass lifted up. "Put them in the transport balls and then back to Anoth."

Transport balls were just like Pokéballs. With one key difference. They did not catch the Pokémon. They only transported them. A wild Pokémon would get in and a wild Pokémon would come back out. A short time later, all three were in these balls and then laid in Stasisballs. They were about to leave the room when they heard a low moan that seemed to come from one of the cabinets on the wall. Quickly Malana ordered her squad to take a stand. When that had happened, she opened the door of the closet without warning and aimed her weapon into it. What she found was not what she had expected.

"Shira? Ari? What are you two doing here?" The cupboard contained two old friends. Two female Anthromorphic Reshiram Anoth had rescued from a Team Rocket research facility about 3 years ago. There Team Rocket tried to cross Human DNA with Pokémon DNA to create Super Soldiers. At that time, he had offered the two to be included as a shadow beast. What the two refused. So there ways parted. However, they did not expect to see them that way again.

Both Reshiram were naked. Both had injuries all over their bodies. There otherwise white coat and feathers were crusted with dried blood and things she did not want to know what exactly it was. In addition, both were severely malnourished and unable to stand. Still not enough, both of them were chained to the wall with heavy chains and, to put the crown on the whole, they wore thought control collars.

"Find the controls for the things!" Malana ordered as she realized what they were wearing on their necks. Immediately, the others were looking for this device. Barely a minute later they had found it. Tobias had it with him. The control now in the hands of one of the Glaceon was quickly set to disable both collars and the electronic locks opened to allow them to be removed. The eyes of both Reshiram, previously glassy, almost milky, returned to their usual blue.

"W- What?" Shira asked. "Malana? What happened?"

"Where ... where am I?" Ari asked as she leaned on her elbows. She felt one of her ribs move in a way it should not.

"You're on a Team Rocket airship." answered Malana. "What's the last thing you can remember?"

"Two months after you released us, we learned to accept Human Form." Ari started.

"From that point on, we've been more often with people, and in one of those visits it happened." Shira continued.

"We were ambushed by Team Rocket troops and the next thing I know is you're here." Ari brought it to an end.

"What's the last date you can remember?"

"Twenty-eighth of April." Shira replied.

"Year?"

"Two thousand fourteen, why?" answered Ari.

"We write the date Sixteenth of July, two thousand and sixteen."

"What?" both shouted.

"Yes, you've been in control of Team Rocket for more than two years."

"Malana, we have to go!" she was reminded by one of the Suicune.

"Understand Miéri, we'll both put you in transport balls now, and then in Stasisballs, right?" Both Reshiram nodded. And only a short time later they did exactly that.

Immediately afterwards, they made their way back to Anoth. Their job was done.

 **.**

 **#################################################################**

 **End of the flashback**

 **#################################################################**

.

Giovanni stared at the monitor, which now showed three empty tanks.

"As I said, I would not be so sure about that." Anoth said again. "Just do it and give up."

"No!" Giovanni cried. "Kill them!"

The Rockets immediately started to fire on Anoth and his people. They in turn responded with their aura rifles as they sought cover. They found them behind bookshelves, overturned tables or showcases in the room. Anoth threw a grenade over the table, which he had overturned and used as cover. Anoth had set the grenade to detonation on impact shortly before throwing it. This meant that when the grenade fell back to the ground she also exploded immediately after hitting the ground or any object in its way. The grenade took out several Rockets. They had no chance to react.

Meanwhile, one of the two Glaceon had their aura rifle programmed for Scattershots. That made it as effective as a shotgun. In this mode, the rifle fired 20 shots at once with the scatter, as it usually has a shotgun. Two others also had their weapons set to this mode. As a result, the fight did not last very long. But no sooner was a problem out of the world, the next was ready to take over. So here too.

"Where the hell is Giovanni ?!" exclaimed an annoyed Glaceon.

"There must be a secret door. Seek it!" ordered Anoth.

A short time later.

"Here it is." That was one of the Suicune this time. She pointed to one of the wall panels.

"This is a Unobtanium alloy, I cannot get through it." Anoth murmured as he examined the panel. "Somehow it must be opened." Anoth's eyes wandered to the candlestick, which was right next to the panel on the wall. At first glance, a normal bronze candlestick. But if he looked more closely, he could see fingerprints on the candlestick, covered with dirt that had stirred up the grenade blast. "OK let's see." Anoth grabbed the candlestick and with a courageous jerk not only opened the door but Anoth also tore the candlestick from the wall. Anoth looked at the candlestick in his hand for a second, then simply threw it back without looking where he threw it exactly. "Let's go!"

 _Why do they always have to run?_ Thought Anoth as he ran after Giovanni.

They followed Giovanni into a hangar where he was about to board one of the jets standing there. A quick shot in the leg, and one into the turbines of the jet however, destroyed this plan.

"It's over!" exclaimed Anoth.

"No not yet." Giovanni said quietly. He took out a syringe that was filled with a strangely colored fluid and then rammed it into his hip.

"Oh shit. That cannot be good." Anoth cursed when he saw Giovanni begin to mutate. When the mutation was complete, something was in front of him that looked like Palkia, Dialga and Giratina had been lumped together and stirred vigorously. "Why can they simply surrender for a change?" Anoth murmured as he watched the mutation.

"Well, you want to dance?" With these words, Anoth took his 4m Drago-Seraphim form, and at the same time called his Shadowbeasts back to the Shadow Plains. "Then we will dance now!"

They both started each other. Anoth let his claws glow with power then made a powerful blow with his front paw. But Giovanni managed to dodge the blow that was aimed at his throat and put a little distance between himself and Anoth to and then fired fireballs at him. Only to experience a surprise.

"You want to fight fire with fire, not smart." said Anoth, who had not minded the fireballs at all. "But let me show you how to do it right, yes, I'm a fire elemental, unlike you!" Actually, Anoth was a double elemental. The combination was strange. They were opposites to each other. Fire and water.

No sooner had Anoth spoken the words than he began to cover Giovanni with his own fireballs. Giovanni dodged them while he flew once across the hangar and then outside. All the while, the fireballs just flew past him and hit the walls and tore holes in the steel. Unfortunately, one of those superhot fireballs struck one of the gas tanks in the hangar. What followed was a chain of explosions that began to tear the airship apart.

A chain of explosions that made Anoth unwilling to go down with the now burning wreck. Something Giovanni obviously shared, because now the fight went on outside.

Giovanni attacked with a Roar Of Time attack. Closely followed by a Spacial Rend only to then disappear with Shadow Force. Anoth could stop the first attack and stop the second one with his own energy beam. Only to find out that Giovanni had disappeared.

 _Where is the coward going?_

Anoth looked around as the smoke had formed, as both attacks exploded in an explosion, slowly dissolved and he could not discover Giovanni. Then suddenly he appeared just behind Anoth and hit him in the back. This made sure that Anoth lost several hundred meters in height before he could stabilize his flight again. However, when he looked up again a new Roar Of Time attack welcomed him. Anoth just had enough time to curl up in a ball and close the ablative armor all over his body. Then the beam hit him and sent him at supersonic speed towards the ground.

There he hit the roof of one of the skyscrapers and crashed through the middle of it until he almost reached the basement. Right in the middle of the foyer he came to a halt. Not only did he leave behind a lot of rubble through the floors above him, where he had crashed through. But also cracks in the ground.

"A high on the impact damping fields." Anoth murmured as he emerged from the ball shape again and stood as a Drago-seraphim with heavy armor in the foyer. "Bastard." Anoth growled. "As you like, we'll go straight to the main course and skip the appetizer." Anoth turned to the main entrance. There a heavy armored glass doors and a protective grid blocked his way. An energy ball and a powerful detonation later there now a hole in it. That triggered the alert-system of the building but Anoth didn't care at all. No sooner had Anoth hit the street through this hole than he discovered a tank from Team Rocket. Another ball of energy later and the tank was nothing more than a slow-burning wreck. Another tank aimed at him and fired. But the grenade did nothing more than explode on the heavy armor and make Anoth stumble a little. Then Anoth answered with another energy ball. This energy ball hit the tank exactly frontal and penetrated and then detonated internally so that the tower was thrown from the tank and came to rest next to the main body. Then Anoth began to spit fire on the Rocket soldiers, who tried to do something to him with their guns. Not that that brought them anything. The blue fire he used burned these idiots to ashes and molten metal within seconds at up to 4,500 degrees Celsius.

But before Anoth could take off, he was again attacked by Dialga's signature attack. This time, however, Anoth was able to evade the attack. Still, the explosion almost swept him off his legs. With a powerful flapping of his wings, Anoth was back in the air and began to cover Giovanni with dozens of energy balls. These, however, were different than the normal energy balls. They still exploded on impact but now they exploded too as soon as a certain flight time was reached. In fact, Anoth was hitting Giovanni with a form of flak fire. Giovanni had problems staying in the air when energy balls exploded around him and made it almost impossible to fly. He had only one option and so Giovanni once again used Shadow Force. Seconds later he was gone.

 _Damn coward!_

Then he felt it. A short impulse. Just like the first time he showed up behind him.

 _Not this time!_

Anoth spun so fast on his own axis that Giovanni had no chance at all to react when he was hit by the flat side of the blade, which sat at the tail end of Anoth's longest tail, and was thrown into a skyscraper. Anoth wasted no time in sending Giovanni an energy blast that brought down the skyscraper above him.

Anoth knew that would not be enough to kill him. And he was right. Because only seconds later a hyper beam was sent to him. Closely followed by a Spacial Rend attack. Anoth could avoid both of them. Only then to be attacked again from behind and even plunged into one of the skyscrapers. Giovanni could not be happy about his small victory for long. Anoth was only slightly dazed by the impact. But that disappeared quickly and hardly had that happened Anoth answered with a beam of energy that Giovanni could just dodge. The beam, however, shot on and hit the skyscraper behind Giovanni and drilled a hole right through it. Then Anoth shot out of the hole and started clawing at Giovanni who now had a lot of problem avoiding the blows. But then Anoth got him to pack with scorpion scissors. Anoth waste no time and fired a beam of energy Giovanni directly in the face. At the same time he released him with his scorpion claws. The result was that Giovanni, driven by the energy beam, crashed at high speed into the refinery of Virbank City. The Virbank Works. The ensuing explosion tore up one of the tanks and set the entire refinery on fire.

Now the fight continued in the burning refinery. Anoth had robbed Giovanni of his flying ability. He could not leave. The fire, however, had activated the factory siren and the fire alarm was clearly audible. If there were still workers in the factory, they would be on the run. Anoth completely ignored the alarm and now clawed at Giovanni who evaded and fired a Roar Of Time attack. But as he was hit by a blow shortly before he could fire it, the jet hit another tank and the fire increased. Meanwhile, more and more explosions occurred in the factory. Burning oil and fuel spilled into the sea and set the water on fire. Heavy black clouds of smoke now rose over the entire complex. And again and again explosions shook the terrain.

In the middle of the inferno, the fight continued unabated. The fight had been raging for several minutes now. Then Anoth saw an opening in Giovanni's defense and used it. The first blow cut his throat. The second blow cut his neck and the third hit finally separated his head from the rest of his malformed body.

"So Giovanni's dream is to rule the world, ended literally in flames." Burning oil flowed to Giovanni's body and only a short time later it the flames began to consume it. "It's over." Anoth turned and walked out of the burning refinery. He too was not completely unhurt. His right wings were so heavily damaged that they hung limp on the floor and Anoth dragged them behind him while he walked. His armor had been broken at various points and he was bleeding from various wounds all over his body. When he left the refinery, a bright white ball formed behind him. Then a new explosion shook the refinery. That was the last energy in Giovanni, who that was now making its way out. That was because when Anoth made Giovanni a head shorter. Giovanni was about to fire a Roar Of Time attack. Only he could not fire it anymore. The energy he had gathered had to go somewhere. The explosion, as well as the fire would ensure that nothing remained of Giovanni. A fitting end.

Anoth came out of the sea of flames and looked at the city. The last battles within the city came to a close now. Most Rockets had thrown away their weapons and surrendered when they saw that they were surrounded. There were only a few who fought on. Most of them were fanatical followers. None of them would see the next day. The war was over. Team Rocket was history.

At the end of the day, the last resistance nest was dug out and the fighting came to an end.

Anoth and Kumiko reunited at the end of the day in the Pokémon Center, which had remained virtually untouched by the fighting. both were treated by the other three. Anoth because of the wounds he had taken in the fight against Giovanni and Kumiko because she had been pierced by a very strong hyper-beam combination.

The fire in the refinery could only be completely extinguished after almost a week. It should take another two weeks before they could walk freely around the rubble that once was the refinery. What they found of Giovanni was little more than a charred skeleton. The refinery itself was completely destroyed. The city fared much better. Of the many skyscrapers, only three were completely destroyed. Another six would probably have to be demolished. In the suburbs themselves, the destruction rate was around 50%. Due to the successful evacuation, however, civilian casualties were hardly to be lamented.

Almost 22,000 Rockets were killed by the now well-known nearly 25,000 Heads Strong Army Team that Rocket had used in the attack. The rest was wounded and / or is in captivity.

Of the 8,000 who defended the city, about half died. And about 1,300 others were wounded.

The two ranger divisions that were sent had few casualties to complain about. Only about 200 died in the operation.

Almost a month later, the Ghost Division was officially disbanded.

The data they got from the captured Harddrives was very useful in finding the last of the Team Rocket hiding holes.

There job was complete.

Well over two months after the fight in Virbank and Giovanni's demise, Anoth, Konoko, Kumiko, Kagami and Mitara stood in the hall of the beginning. Arceus had invited her to talk to each other a little more before they set off to another dimension. or more precisely, back to their home dimension. With her was also Ash Ketchum, who had fully recovered from his little adventures in the Team Rocket research base. But someone else was there. And that someone was about to run Anoth over. Just to give him a facial wash right after that.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you again, too." Anoth said trying to escape from the face wash.

Kat was the Suicune princess. She was the one representing the Suicune in the Council. It basically looked like any other Suicune, except that the crown of this Suicune was clad with crystal. After she did not stop even after several attempts, he began to tickle her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed between her laughter. "That's unfair!"

"I think that's pretty fair." Anoth reached for one of her front paws and started to tickle her between the bales, a place he knew she was very ticklish about.

"I give!" she called out, and it was rather fragmentary between her laughter. She was trying to pull her paw away all the time. Without success. but finally she did. But only because Anoth's vice grip loosened. When she managed to free her paw, she needed a little bit time to control her laugh and to calm her breathing. Anoth, however, thought back to the time when he had met her. At the time, she was not a princess, and he had not been in the Pokémon world for very long.

 **.**

 **#################################################################**

 **Flashback**

 **#################################################################**

.

Anoth had arrived in the Pokémon world a few weeks ago. So far, he knew very little about this world, so he let his curiosity guide him. Something that every Seraphim, whether Drago-Seraphim or ordinary seraphim, shared. An almost unquenchable curiosity.

At the moment he was traveling as a fire elemental wolf. He had assumed a shoulder height of about 10m. With a wingspan of a total of good 80m, he was really not exactly small. He was practicing contour flight. He flew at high speed as close to the ground as he could. And Anoth was now in the middle of the mountains. What he was not expecting on this flight, was to suddenly been hit by a strong gust of wind that was so strong that he was pressed into the rock face. The result was predictable.

Anoth's left side was pressed into the rocks. In the conclusion his left wing broke and Anoth made a very unpleasant crash-landing that every crash pilot would be proud of. At the end of it he remained lying on the edge of a mountain lake.

"Shit, what was that?" Anoth groaned. It was not until much later that he found out that it was a Pokémon that he had scared and that had used a Gust Attack.

Now Anoth lay with broken left wings on the shore of the lake and was hardly able to move. That was due to the big wound on his side, which now slowly turned the water into black. This was because the nanites destroyed the escaping blood. Through this process, the blood became black.

At the same time a Suicune was not far away from him. She made her usual route through the mountain lakes, using her skills to keep the waters crystal clear. Something she was very proud of. When she got to the nearest lake, she stopped. There was something in the lake. There was a black substance in it.

 _What the... ?!_

She examined it more closely. But even after she had looked at it more closely she could not make out what it was. So she started looking for the source.

Meanwhile, Anoth used his tentacles to bring his broken wings back to the right place, using the soul energy in the Black Sun to heal his wound as fast as possible. A pretty painful process. But necessary. Anoth was no longer directly on the shore but some way away on a meadow with lots of sunshine. Exactly this he used as an additional energy boost to accelerate the healing in addition. To achieve this, his right, intact wings now worked like solar panels.

He heard a loud cracking sound as one of his wings jumped back into place and the bone began to heal. The wound at his side was long gone and had stopped bleeding. He repeated this with the other two wings. But before the last wing jumped back into position, he heard a voice that sounded pretty mad.

"Who was that?" the voice growled. "Who has messed up my waters?" Anoth let his wing snap into position. That caused a cracking sound, of course. Which heard also the source of the voice. "Come out and show yourself, I know you're there!" The voice was clearly female.

When Anoth got up and showed himself, the Suicune did not believe her eyes. in front of her was a huge red-black wolf with three enormous pairs of wings in the shape of half-feathered, half-skinned wings. He had a tail that was several times as long as his body. On the end of the tail were very long and very sharp spikes. The spikes on his back ran from his head down his spine to the tip of his tail. On his head was a long horn in the middle of his forehead that made him look a bit like a Rapidash. While on both sides of the head, two very thick curly horns sat. He was a Seraphimian Firewolf. But what struck her most was his size. He was as tall as a family home.

With a shoulder height of about 10 meter , he was five times as tall as her and also three times as tall as Arceus himself. Suddenly the Suicune felt very small. His mouth was big enough to devour her with a single bite.

"Um ... I ... I ... er ..." she took several steps back, her eyes wide with fear, and had to fight with herself to avoid running away.

"You wanted to know who polluted the lake." That was more a statement than a question.

The Suicune could only nod.

"Well, that was me." Anoth admitted as he lay down on his stomach in front of her. He did not seem so tall for her anymore. Which made sure that the Suicune relaxed a little before him. But she was still wary. "I crashed here when a gust of wind forced me into the rock face." With these words he pointed to the spot where he came to rest.

 _Yes, that makes sense._ Thought the Suicune, as she looked at the tracks for which she had no explanation for before. There was simply no Pokémon big enough to make those tracks. With the exception of one. But that lived in the ocean and not on land. _Wait a minute, did he say he was injured?_

Her eyes fell back to Anoth. She looked closely at the wings on his left side and could still see the remains of the blood, as well as in his fur. He had not lied. But this fact raised another question. Why was his blood black? That's exactly what she asked him. After she managed to pull herself together to ask the question at all.

"That's because my blood decomposes as it exits my body." Technically, not necessarily a lie, but not quite the truth either. It was the nanites that cut the blood apart. It did not decompose by itself. Anoth raised his tail and held its tip in the water. Now something happened that made sure that the Suicune looked surprised towards the lake. The whole lake began to glow in an unnatural light, and as the light disappeared no trace of the black matter was found. Also the beach was cleaned. Every single track was gone. This action made sure that they talked for a long time. In the end, the Suicune was right back between Anoth's front legs, where she had fallen asleep. The night went quiet. But the next morning the two expected an unpleasant surprise. Anoth had risen to look for a few berries when **they** came.

Pokémon poachers.

"Hey Joe, how much would we get for those?"

"For the fur of a Suicune, some tens of thousands will do."

Poachers. Not only could Anoth hear the shot and smell the blood, but he could hear what they said with his fine ears.

 _Oh no._

Immediately he set off again. As he neared the edge of the forest, he already knew what he was dealing with. Four poachers approached a luckily only wounded Suicune. It was exactly this Suicune that was the first to experience what happens when a Seraphimian Firewolf becomes angry.

One of the poachers was again aiming his rifle at the Suicune lying bleeding on the ground. He was about to fire when Anoth broke out of the forest. What the four poachers got to see could have come from a horror movie. A massive wolf-like creature wrapped in flames and thick black smoke raced out of the forest. Before they had time to react, the gun wearing poacher was already in its maw. A second later he was burned to ashes by a massive flamethrower. Just like another one of the poachers who had the misfortune to stand in the way of said flamethrower. The other two, however were trying to run away to escape. Against a being that was significantly faster than them it was an effort that was doomed to fail. The first of them was simply pounded in the ground by Anoth while the last one was grabbed by Anoth's mouth, thrown into the air, only to be reduced to ashes with the help of a fireball. As soon as that had happened, he also burned the remnants of the one he had trampled into the ground into ashes. Later, it should turn out that these four poachers have been searched by the police for a long time. What bad luck. Because their remains would never be found by anyone.

But now, Anoth had something more important to do than worry about than the ashes of a few worthless poachers that were carried away by the wind. Anoth ran back to the Suicune. As he began to examine her, he realized that her injury was worse than expected. The bullet had pierced her lungs and she was coughing up blood. Anoth took on his human form. The only indication that the Suicune saw this was that her eyes widened in surprise.

Anoth knelt beside her and put his hand on the wound. Then he began to mumble something in a language she did not understand. The effect was clear. Her breathing became calmer and deeper as her lungs began to heal and the blood disappeared from places in her lungs where it didn't belong. Whatever he did it was far more effective than the healing abilities possessed by the Pokémon. Only a little time later there was not much left of the wound, except a coat soiled with blood.

The wound was closed, but the Suicune was unconscious. A quick check just to be on the safe side confirmed that she was out of danger. But he could not just leave her here. So Anoth resumed the form of a Seraphimian Firewolf, gently taking the Suicune in his massive maw and carried her to a cave he had seen while he searched for berries. Anoth knew she would feel at least pain for at least the next two days. The wound was closed. But the nerves and flesh were still irritated.

That would be no problem for Anoth if he knew more about this species. But that would come with time. At the moment, a few pains were by far better than being dead. Carefully, he deposited her on the floor of the fortunately uninhabited cave and went out again, transformed back into his human form, and returned minutes later with a load of firewood. A short burst of flame later and Anoth had a roaring fire in the cave. It was going slowly but surely dark. And with the darkness came the cold. But he did not need the fire to warm the cave, he could do that enough as a Firewolf. He needed the fire to brew a small potion that would help her get back on her paws a little faster. He knew enough of her through the healing spell that had applied to her to know that this potion would help her. Anoth opened his storage dimension and brought out there a rack for the kettle, the kettle itself and the necessary ingredients. Added to some berries that further enhanced the effect of the drink. And a herb which he collected during a short visit to another parallel world. This had proven to be a true universal herb over time and was used in almost every potion. Above all, however, with medicinal potions of all kinds. Anoth had several massive greenhouses at home full of the herb, where he bred it.

Less than half an hour later, the potion was ready-made. This potion was one of the simplest potions to brew. But while Anoth was about to infuse this potion into the Suicune with the help of a hose, Kira, the green Alicorn, was still brewing several more cans of the potion. He never knew when he would need it. It was better to have some of it in stock under stasis. An hour later and Kira was done with the brew and was now about to remove the fireplace. Meanwhile, Anoth had made some warm water and had cleaned the fur of the Suicune from the encrusted blood. A short time later, Anoth lay his Firewolf form in the cave. And Kira lay under one of his wings. The Suicune among the other Shadowbeasts. No one had to freeze that night.

The next morning, the Suicune was awakened by Anoth. Who was in its human form, and had sat down on a rock at the cave entrance and brought out his panpipe on which he now played.

"What is there for a melody?" asked the Suicune when he was done playing.

"Conquest of Paradise, that's the title." Anoth answered.

"Since when have you started playing?"

"For a very long time." Anoth answered. "I change instruments every now and then: sometimes guitar, sometimes panpipe, then piano or even an organ, only the last two are too big to take on a trip."

"I can imagine that."

"How are you?"

"Better." said the Suicune and sat down next to Anoth. "The wound hurts a bit, but nothing unbearable."

"It'll do that for a little while longer, but it should go away soon."

That was the beginning of a very long friendship. As for the police. They declared the poachers dead a few years later. They never found out what has happened to them.

 **.**

 **#################################################################**

 **End of the flashback**

 **#################################################################**

.

Anoth was not expecting another surprise. The Absol, who was saved by both Absidian and Absidronan, was here. Including her two little ones.

"Who are you bringing with you?"

"We found her in a cave at the time of the battle, more precisely, before the cave." Answered Galeyna, the Absidronan. "I prevented a flying cannon from crushing it below."

"And why is she now here?" Anoth asked as he glanced over at Absol, who now sat on the floor with the two boys to the right and left of her. 'Do not tell me now that they want what I think they want.'

'But that's exactly what it is.' Answer Absidronan telepathically. "They asked me, or better, if they could accompany us."

"And why?"

"Um ..." Anoth's eyes fell on the Absol and then on the Absidronan. She just grinned at him in response to the silent question. "I would like to answer this question myself." she looked a little shy.

"Go ahead." said Anoth.

"My partner disappeared some time ago when he wanted to hunt, and since then I have not heard from him, I'm trying to somehow get my two little ones through, but the factor that one of them is an so called shiny does not make it any easier."

Anoth looked at the two little ones. And indeed. One of the two small had a slightly reddish tint on the face than normal and also the coat was slightly reddish colored. However, he was really very weak. He could already guess what that was all about. And if that was true, that explained why they looked slightly malnourished. Shiny Pokémon are often considered by the other, normal-colored Pokémon, as a bad omen. A superstition that Arceus had fought for a long time, but unfortunately was very hard to eradicate. There were not many of them, but they still existed. And the largest concentration of them was in the region of Unova. There was also a cult there, that Anoth had dug out two years before the war, when he was on a ruin exploration. They called themselves the "Black Triangle". A cult that loved to sacrifice shiny Pokémon in there crazy rituals. Luckily it the cult was completely wiped out. But Anoth had a strange feeling in his stomach.

"Was your partner a shiny Absol?" Anoth had to ask the question. The feeling just did not let him go.

"Yes." confirmed the other Absol and then continued with her story. "Nearby there were several more Absol. When he saw me one day with my two little ones playing outside, he called out something about freaks and just attacked, not me, but he just went for my little one. I could stop him but he told me straight away that next time he would kill not only her but all three of us, after the encounter we were looking for another cave and since then I hardly dare to leave the little ones alone I'm afraid he'll find us again. " She wanted to continue. But she was stopped by Anoth, who put a hand on her head.

"I know what you mean, that damned superstition makes your life hell."

"That's not all, there were other Pokémon in our other den that were after us, and two weeks after we hid there, I saw guys with the weird habit wearing a chain with black triangles. " This effectively brought the alarm bells ringing with Anoth.

"When was it?" that was Kumiko's question.

"My partner disappeared about 3 months ago and where I saw these strange guys that was about 2 months ago."

"I ran into them over six weeks ago, I think it's needless to say that this cell of the cult no longer exists and as far as your husband is concerned ..." Kumiko paused. "There is no easy way to express it, he is dead."

The Absol let their heads sink. "I knew it." She whispered so softly that only Anoth could hear it. "I felt it." She began to cry softly and was hugged by Anoth. "I do not want to lose my little one too."

"Calm down, calm down." Anoth tried to calm her. "You will not lose them."

It took a few minutes before she calmed down. The Suicune princess had also joined and helped Anoth to comfort her.

"Do you mean that, you help us?"

"Yes."

"Can I go with you?" That came in this case from the Suicune princess.

"Do you not have duties here?" Anoth asked. But this time it was Arceus who answered him.

"No. Not anymore. I have decided to give my title to another Suicune."

"Are you sure you want that?" Anoth asked the Suicune again.

"Yes." she answered.

"Well." Anoth was beaten. She had that look, and Anoth knew that any discussion was pointless. She had decided for a long time.

"When do you want to go?" that was Arceus's question.

"In a few hours." was Anoth's answer. "First, I have a few more Shadowbeasts to record." That made the Suicune as well as the Absol and her two small grins. Shira and Ari, the two Reshiram, had been taken for a long time.

There were several other topics discussed. Including who was to become the new Suicune princess. Kat's answer to the question surprised Anoth. She had passed the title to a shiny Suicune. The daughter of the Guardian of Crown City who was too a shiny Suicune.

The transfer of the title was very easy. The two Suicune held their crowns together and finally said only that one gave up the title and the other took this title. That was it.

A few hours later and they were in front of one of the many entrances to the hall of the beginning and Anoth could count the Suicune and the Absol trio to his Shadowbeasts. The hall had an entrance in every region. That made it easier to reach all of them.

"We will continue to fight against this superstition." confirmed the new Suicune princess. "I will not let him take root here again."

"It's time for us to go." said Anoth.

"Have a good trip."

"Take care of yourselves."

"We will."

With these words, Anoth took his Drago-Seraphim form and took off to join the others, who were already circling in the air, waiting for him.

'We can go.' confirmed Mitara once again.

'Let's go then.' With that, energy gathered in Anoth's mouth. Which he shortly afterwards shot out into a beam. The beam opened a portal in the middle of the air. The edges of the portal shone in all sorts of colors and they also began to fly right through it. After a final round of the assembled Pokémon Anoth also flew through the portal which closed behind him again. The Drago-Seraphim had left the Pokémon world again.

.

 **Seraphimia**

Home planet of the Drago-Seraphim and seat of government

 **Talaéako dimension;** **Sigma Librae Galaxy;** **Zeta Arcturus system;** **Zeta Arcturus VI**

.

Seraphimia. Homeworld of the Drago-Seraphim and seat of government of the Seraphimian Alliance. Enclosed in an enormous Dyson sphere, this planet was one of the few remaining in the system. There were 14 of these huge constructs in the galaxy that the Seraphimian Alliance had build.

The planet itself, along with its four moons, has been circling around a sun that has not been his for a long time. This sun was artificial. The planet itself was about 25% larger than Earth. On this planet, which was not so unlike Earth, was the palace. Anoth's residence, which he rarely visits. Anoth was in this case returning to it because he had jumped from here to the Pokémon world. At the beginning, just to make holiday there. Now he was back. And was received by someone he did not really want to see at the moment.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" That was the voice of Miana. She was in command of Anoth's personal bodyguard. She was also a Drago-Seraphim and in the moment quite bad-tempered. She stood in front of Anoth in her human form, who stood at a height of 10m above her in his beast. And yet she managed to make Anoth jump.

"What's up, you know I'm on vacation, right?"

"Were."

"Were?"

"Yes, your vacation ended one minute ago." she grinned.

"Ha ha very funny." Anoth said, not only rolling his eyes, but also taking on his Human form. "Seriously, now, why does the council want to see me?" Anoth is already working with her for too long not to see that.

Anoth expected a long day at work.

The council itself consisted of representatives of the colonies as well as various races, which were united in the Seraphimian Alliance. Each of the council members had their own gondola, which could fly into the middle of the hall with anti-gravity technology. The ruler himself was sitting in his own larger gondola right in the middle of the hall. That was Anoth's place. All day the council met. Various things were discussed. But like every Council meeting, it eventually came to an end.

One result of the session was worth mentioning. Anoth himself handed over control of the council to Mitara, Konoko, Kagami and Kumiko so he himself could leave for the Avalon galaxy. Should important council sessions take place, Anoth would be connected by hologram.

But when the council learned the reason for leaving for the Avalon galaxy, they insisted that Anoth take the Camelot, including its escort fleet. The Camelot was a huge city ship in the shape of a snowflake with a diameter of over 900km. But that was not all. They also insisted that Anoth take a tank world with them. A tank world was a construct the size of a planet. A miniature Dyson sphere with an artificial sun in the middle. Diameter: about 12,000km.

However much Anoth tried to refuse and only take a scout fleet, the council members insisted on it. In the end, Anoth gave way. Well something positive already had it. He should take her to the galaxy. But then he could decide which ship he would go on. It did not have to mean, however, that Anoth liked the way they had screwed him up. But the council had decided and he had finally agreed. Now he had to live with it.

"And how did it go?" Kagami asked when he was back.

"You already know that." Anoth answered wearily and dropped onto the sofa.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"BUT NOT WITHOUT ME!"

 _Oh dear._

"I AM RESPONSIBLE FOR YUR SAFETY! HOW SHOULD I DO MY JOB IF AIM NOT WITH YOU ?!"

"Do you really have to yell like that, Miana?" Anoth asked, rubbing his now ringing ears.

"You do not seem to hear me otherwise." she stood before him with folded arms.

"Do I have any say in this?" The answer to the question came in chorus.

"NO!"

Anoth was beaten and he knew it. The rest of the night was quiet. Even though sleeping was not the main occupation.

Anoth was on the bridge of the _Camelot_ the next morning, having said goodbye to Konoko, Kagami, Kumiko, and Mitara. The _Camelot_ bridge was built like the command center of an Alteran cityship. Only much bigger. Anoth was sitting in the main control chair at the back of the bridge. In front of him was a holographic map of the galaxy on which he was planning the route.

From the Sigma Librae galaxy to the Avalon galaxy, it was a good 18 million light years. These would cover them at a speed of about 40 LY/s (Light Years per second). This meant a hyperspace transit time of about 125 hours or 5 days and 5 hours .The Seraphimian ships could fly faster if they wanted but 40 LY/s was regular cruising speed for them. At the moment they were still within the Dyson sphere. And Anoth waited for the last ship in the fleet to join them. Only then would he start. A few minutes later, it was time.

"All ships in full and report green." That came from the ship AI of the _Camelot_ . Her name was Sivath and her avatar was a dragon.

"Good." said Anoth. "All ships should get ready to leave the Dyson Sphere."

"Fleet confirmed."

"Set Course on Opening 18B." Opening 18B was one of only four openings in the Dyson sphere, large enough for a tank world to pass. A few minutes later, the ships had reached the opening and Anoth could see in the holographic monitors, as the gate opened like an iris, which closed the 20,000 km diameter hole. Since the bridge of the cityship was deep inside the ship itself, there was no direct view outside. That was the same with all Seraphim ships. The view into space was made exclusively by holographic monitors.

"All ships have passed the opening."

"Very good." The monitors showed how the iris closed behind them. "Prepare for hyperspace."

"Jump in 5 ...

"4 ...

"3 ...

"2 ...

"1...

"Jump!" in front of the fleet large blue portals opened. shortly thereafter, the ships had disappeared inside. Anoth raised the control chair to its upright position and stood up.

"Captain Whitefang, I'm giving you the command."

"Understood. Taking command." confirmed Captain Whitefang. He was an older seraph. He now took place in the control chair that Anoth had vacated a few seconds before.

"I'm in my quarters." With these words Anoth left the bridge and went to the next transporter. A flash of light later and Anoth left the van at the entrance to his private quarters. Behind him, the van went again. Anoth did not have to turn around to know who that was. So he went on undeterred.

"You are pondering about something."

"Yes, Miana, I do." said Anoth.

"You're wondering why the council gave you such a big fleet." That was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, why did they give me enough ships and personnel to lead a war all on my own?" Anoth reached the entrance to his private chambers. The two guards outside the door saluted and stepped aside, and Anoth, followed by Miana, entered.

"They probably just want to make sure that if you get into trouble this time, you have the right means to deal with them."

"Just to make that clear, I'm not looking for trouble, it's looking for me."

"Yeah, just tell it to yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Every time you're traveling somewhere, you're meeting someone on your path you are ultimately going to wage a war against."

"It's not that bad."

"It's that bad!" They had reached the living room. "Who is that?" Miana asked when she noticed the Anthromorphic Liepard Lady, who had been lying down on one of the very comfy-looking sofas and was asleep and completely naked. Anoth and his Shadowbeasts had a simple rule in this respect. If they were among themselves they could walk around as they liked. Whether with or without textiles, Anoth did not care. But when they were out in public, clothing was a must. At least if they were traveling in Anthromorphic or human form.

"That's Lana." said Anoth. "She was the first Pokémon I caught then, and after a few years she became one of the Shadow Eggs, along with her friend Lena." Anoth walked over to the sofa and tried to wake Lana. His only answer to that was that she turned and kept her sleep. Now she turned her back on him. For a short while Anoth thought of poking her with his sharp claws in her ass. Just to remember what happened last time. Since he had no desire to serve as scratching post substitute, he instead began to stroke her over her back. It also had the effect of waking her up and sitting up once she had yawned and stretched.

"Did you have to wake me up?" She sounded completely sleepy.

"Why were you even on the sofa?"

"Lena and I have been training, Lena is in the shower and I ... I'm down here." she added meekly.

"Well, the bath is free, you ..." Anoth did not get any further, because she had already disappeared in the bathroom. Anoth just shook his head in amusement.

"Interesting girl."

"And a very good fighter." said Anoth. "But back to the point." Anoth sat down and activated the holographic projector function of the table. This holographic image now showed the fleet as it was in hyperspace. "Let's go through the ships they gave us." On the side of the holographic picture, a list began to show.

1x tank world: _Malaka_

1x City Ship: Country Class: _Camelot_

2x sector ships: Imlara class: _Typhoon_ and _Liberator_

2x city _ships_ : state class: _Aramore_ and _Bredon_

1x Grand Battleship: Sovereign Class: _Sovereign_

10x battleships: Saroya class

1x Gateship

1x star forge

20x dreadnoughts

60x Seraphimian Aurora class

200x frigates of various types

120x cruiser of various types

Total: 419

Various other docked ships. See extended list for details.

"So they gave me 419 ships." said Anoth. "Do they really think that I need a complete military fast reaction fleet for a mission that is not much more than a fact-finding mission right now?"

"They wanted to give you your own fleet."

"Yea. I really need the 45,000 Ships of my Royal Fleet." the sarcasm was palpable.

"Then they thought of a war fleet."

"15,000 Ships? For what? To park them at the first star system we reach?"

"They just wanted to play it safe." Miana said with a shrug.

Anoth sighed. "They gave me enough for an outpost, so I'll build one." Anoth said and changed the picture to the map of the Avalon Galaxy. "The only question is where?"

"I think this would be a fitting place, it was discovered in a sector scan two million years ago." Miana made a few inputs and a sector on the edge of the galaxy was zoomed in. "A class 3 star circled by 2 gas giants and 1 class K planet."

"Class K?" Anoth said thoughtfully. "We could do the Terraforming easily, and hide the tank world as an extra planet, or ..." Anoth took a closer look at the gas giants. They were far bigger than normal. "We could also disguise it as a moon from one of the gas giants."

"That's what I thought too."

"Is one of the gas giants a hot Type?" Anoth wondered as he looked at the hologram of the system and noticed how close one of the gas giants was to its star. "Sivath can you confirm that to me?" The avatar of the AI appeared on the table.

"Confirm, it's a hot Type."

"Very nice, then we also found a place for our refinery." Anoth said and looked again at the list of ships. "Why did they give me a Star Forge?" The Star Forge was essentially a high-capacity shipyard. It used the solar winds constantly expelled from the sun and used the matter for shipbuilding for example. "Does not matter, it remains docked for now in the tank world _Malaka_ until I find a job for it."

"Where did you put the current course?"

"10 minutes outside the Milky Way." Anoth answered. That was about 24,000 light-years. "From there I wanted to send a few probes into the system and only when we get the green light from them we will with the fleet jump into the system."

"What do you expect to find there?"

"Ideally an empty and uninhabited system."

The next five days consisted mainly of planning, practice bouts, training and various other activities. Not a few of them in the bedroom.

Then came the longed-for message.

"We're leaving hyperspace in thirty minutes." That was the voice of the ship AI over the internal speakers.

"Then I'll go to the bridge." said Anoth. Beside him were two Suicune in their human form, still asleep. Only the third was awake.

"So we're here?"

"Yes."

"Get us to the Shadow Plain, I want to go back to sleep." the sleepy voice came from one of the other two. Anoth shrugged and did just that. Grumpy Suicune in the morning only brings you heartache and worry. Therefore, do better what they want.

But now he had another problem. The Khajiit, still cuddling up to him, was not a Shadowbeast but one of his concubines. Anoth had to wake her up somehow without getting scratched. And he already knew how.

That with the Khajiit was an interesting story. Apparently a relatively small group of them had managed to upset one of their Daedric princes so much that he had banished them to another dimension. It was interesting to see a troop of 20 Khajiit clothed and armed with things that were medieval, in the middle of a city where flying cars were commonplace. That was 6,000 years ago.

After realizing that there was no way back for them, they tried to build their lives here. It was interesting to see how fast they succeeded. But the fact was very helpful that they were not treated here as if they were worth less than dirt like they were treated in Skyrim. And as many a biologist had already expressed. They were fertile and multiplied. Today, their numbers went into the billions, spread over several planets. They were to be found in all sections of the population. Doctors, scientists, military, everywhere.

Anoth put his hands to the right and left of the Khajiit on her back and stroked down to her buttocks. when his hands reached the tail root he started to tickle her right there. A spot he knew she was ticklish there. It did not take long and the Khajiit had rolled on her back to escape Anoths, oh so attacking hands. What Anoth greeted was a pouting Khajiit. However, this pout had disappeared quickly after a short morning kiss.

"Why so early?" She stretched in bed. "It's not even 5 o'clock."

"We'll leave hyperspace in about 25 minutes, which means getting up."

"Well then I have to ..." she sounded rather sleepy and had to stretch again, as she sat on the bed edge. A short shared shower, drying each other off and putting on their uniforms later, plus about a five-minute walk and the two had arrived on the bridge. Where Anoth immediately took the direct route to one of the food replicators.

"Black coffee." A short whirring noise later and a steaming cup of coffee stood on the materialization table. Anoth had encountered the coffee bean during his many journeys through the dimensions and had taken her back then. Since then she has begun the triumphal procession across the Seraphimian Empire. "Sivath?"

"We're leaving hyperspace in 2 minutes."

"Very good." Anoth walked over to the holo desk, which was at the back of the command center, and went through the latest reports given to him by the bridge crew on a PDA.

When he saw the results of the fighting games, he could not help but sigh. The reason for this was that he had a bet with one of the bridge crew and now had to realize that he had lost that bet.

He glanced over at the said lieutenant. Who just looked at him with a knowing grin. Anoth merely nodded as a sign that he was keeping his share of the bet.

"Did you bet again?" Sivath's avatar had appeared on the table next to Anoth.

"Don't start."

The next minute was calm.

"Exiting hyperspace in 10 ..." There was a small break.

"5 ...

"4 ...

"3 ...

"2 ...

"1...

"Leaving hyperspace." On the holographic windows the blue color disappeared from hyperspace and the Avalon galaxy became visible.

"Very good, then send the probes off." said Anoth. "You know where."

"Roger that." answered Sivath. "Probes on the way." These probes were the size of a shuttle. 10m long, 5m wide and high. Equipped with hyperspace drive, strong sensors and a cloaking device. If somebody tries to get his paws on this technology they will become very fast very ugly bombs.

"Now let's play the waiting game." The probes took a good hour to cover the 25,000 light-years back to the system. There hyperspace drive was much slower than that of the ships. Meanwhile, Anoth was not idle. He went through various reports and also had to attend a brief meeting in the Council. To participate in these he went to a specially equipped room. He was back on the bridge right ion time to hear that the probes had reached the system and would now start scanning. A few minutes later, the results were available.

Basically, the system had barely changed in the last 2 million years since it was last scanned. The only difference worth mentioning was the wreckage of an old space station abandoned a long time ago, revolving around one of the moons of one of the gas giants. No ships or similar were to be found.

"Then get us into the system."

25 minutes later and the fleet was in the system. And Anoth was immediately busy distributing the ships. The tank world went as promised into orbit around one of the gas giants and mimed there a moon. The city ships themselves went into orbit around the class K planet.

In contrast to what he had planned before, the Star Forge was now used. Although not for the construction of ships, but to provide material for the construction of 6 massive fortress stations and a gate station.

The fortress stations were nearly 2,000 km long and 500km high and wide giants. They were evenly distributed at the edge of the system. They were armed strong enough to stand up to just about anything that stood in their way. Also they would serve as a basis, if a Dyson sphere should be established. In this case, the sphere would be started from the Six Stations to build. Until finally the sphere was completed. Although it was unlikely that it would happen.

The Gatestation was a bit different. It was a mushroom-shaped construct. About 200km high and at the widest point of the upper saucer about 120 km wide. From this station went out two arms. At the end there were two enormous star gates. They had an outer diameter of 30km and an inner diameter of 24km. They served as a Stargate gateway to the other galaxies but also as a trading base. While this was under construction, the Gateship took over its task. Basically, this ship was a 10km long triangular ship with two folding about 5km in diameter gates. These were big enough for most of the civilian ships.

Anoth also commissioned the construction of a dozen Terraforming ships. These had the order to start immediately with the Terraforming procedure for the planet. The whole would take, by the time frame of the Camelot, only a week. Then the class K Planet became a class M. A garden world. Parallel to this, the construction of a planetary defense system began. Orbital and ground-based.

The orbital stations were each about 1,000m long and 400m wide. Armed with plasma weapons as well as high-performance mass accelerators, guns capable of firing a wide variety of projectiles could be set in adjustable speeds of 40km/s up to 99.9% of the speed of light. Added to this were drones, MAC weapons, plasma lances, torpedoes, missiles and pulse weapons of all kinds. They were protected by several shield layers and more than sufficient armor. These stations were the result of a war that devastated several galaxies 4 million years ago.

The guns on the planet's surface were ground-to-space guns. They could fire anything from ion pulse to plasma pulse to simple kinetic projectiles. They were each protected by a shield dome.

To top it off, the colony also had a planetary shield that would be brought online at the time of a Siege. There were also separate shields for each individual settlement.

If that was not already enough, every settlement and town was planned as a disguised fortress. Everywhere could disguised gates be closed and hidden turrets be released. These settlements were very hard nuts to crack.

A month had passed and the gate station was completed and the gate ship back in the Seraphimian galaxy. The fortifications were all but done. The last of the four stations would also be operational in the next 2 days. Terraforming of the planet was complete and a small colony had already formed on it. Every day new settlers were added. Several refineries had started their work and produced fuel for the different fusion reactor types that were used mainly on the civilian ships. A steady stream of civilians came through one gate of the gate station, while another stream left the system through the second gate.

As for the abandoned space station circling one of the moons of the gas giants, it turned out to be the remains of a refinery of an unknown race. However, the station was technologically so far backward and destroyed that the wreck was scrapped on the spot.

Meanwhile, Anoth was aboard the _Sovereign_ and was ready to fly to Terra. With him was Ashiasa, his Khajiit concubine and of course Miana. Ashiasa operated the sensor control while Anoth sat in the control chair. Miana stood at the weapons control console. Shortly after the preparations were completed, the nearly 160km long ship in the hyperspace window disappeared.

The _Sovereign_ was almost 160km long. Its main body, which had a triangular shape, was 160km long and 80km wide at the widest point. Wings were attached to this main body in the back. These two wings were each 100km long. This brought the width of the ship to about 280km. When the ship went into combat mode, the otherwise downward-pointing wings spread out fan-shaped. When he ship was in hyperspace, the wings were swung backwards. This reduced the width from the hyperspace window, but made the ship longer. It came to something over 240km in length.

Anoth's plan was to jump to Terra's system and stop at 10 light-years distance from it, and then scan the system with the long-range sensors. After that, they would jump further to 0.2 light-years, then do the rest of the way with real-space FTL (Warp), finally hiding behind one of the planets. From there with a frigate into orbit. So far the plan. The reason behind it was simple. It was not known how advanced the technology was on Terra. And since they could not use their camouflage systems in hyperspace flight was the risk of being discovered to high. But as plans were, they never really worked out as planned.

The jump to the 10 light year mark worked as planned. But then came the first thing, which was not planned. In this case, more an annoyance.

"Unknown ship located." The voice of the ship AI came only one second after they left hyperspace. The name of the AI was Joker. "We're contacted, audio only."

"Surrender your ship and bow to your God!"

 _Please what?!_ With a brief thought, Anoth switched the connection to silent.

"What does he think who he is? Tactical!"

Ashiasa was already analyzing the apparently enemy ship.

"The ship is 700m long, 650m wide and 315m high. Armament consists of simple plasma weapons, with a low energy shield as defense."

 _We are currently being attacked by a nutshell?_

Now the ship AI spoke up. "Not only their shields are useless, the whole ship was built in such a way that the only protection is the shield, armor is practically non-existent."

"That means the ship is built to look good." Anoth summarized. "Danger level?"

"Low to zero." was Joker's answer.

"Tell the boarding units I want to know who or what that is."

"Roger that."

With one thought he opened the channel again. "You are not a god, you have never been a god, and you will never be a god! "

"Jaffa, Krenol!" Came as answer from the so called God. Then the line closed and the ship began to hammer on the shields of the much larger ship without really making a dent. While Anoth's ship was content to hold the much smaller ship with a tractor beam to prevent it from escaping.

The enemy ship launched fighters and bombers too but they were completely ignored. The surviving ships were later teleported to one of the massive empty hangars of the Sovereign. While the pilots and crew found themselves teleported to an arrest cell.

"Looks like I'm getting my fun a little earlier than I thought." Anoth said to herself.

"You do not want to go over there yourself?" Miana asked in disbelief.

"But that's just it. I want to give this self-proclaimed god some kick in his ass."

"But not without me!"

"I have long since given up arguing with you about that." said Anoth."Can we teleport through the shields of the enemy ship?" Since the seraphim used a phase-shifted transporter, only out-of-phase shields were able to ward off transport attempts.

"Positive." Answered Joker.

"Status of the teams?" This question ensured that each team now answered individually.

"Team 1: Ready."

"Team 2: Ready."

"Team 3: Ready."

"Team 4: Ready."

"Team 1 takes over the engine room and prevents them from blowing the ship under our ass, Teams 2, 3 and 4 take care of the crew, and we both take over the bridge. " With these words, both activated their armor and brought their plasma rapid fire weapons out of there storage dimensions.

"Energy." A flash of light and only seconds later they were standing in one of the corridors of the enemy ship.

They came out into a corridor that at first sight reminded Anoth of the corridors in an ancient temple complex. However, a Jaffa patrol had noticed the teleporter sound and immediately began firing at them with their staff weapons. This made sure that both Anoth and Miana dived for cover and returned the fire. Seconds later it was already over.

#What weapons are that? They could not even hit a barn door when they are right in front of it! # Miana said incredulously in the Seraphim language. The Jaffa had hit everything but not there intended target.

Anoth walked over to one of the bodies and kicked one of the staff weapons with his foot and took it in his hand. #With such weapons, that does not surprise me.# He studied the weapon more closely. # You cannot really aim with these weapons. Just fire on good luck. # Anoth opened his storage dimension and threw the staff weapon in it. Then he noticed another weapon. It looked a bit like a snake. #What's that? # He had just picked up the gun when another Jaffa came running from one of the adjacent corridors. Without really thinking about it, Anoth aimed the weapon at the Jaffa and squeezed. Immediately, the Jaffa went down while lightning strikes danced over his body. He could sense that the Jaffa was still alive. He had only been stunned. Out of a gut feeling he shot again. This time, it was clear he was dead. Just to be on the safe side, Anoth struck the Jaffa for the third time and was rewarded with something he had not expected. The Jaffa was completely disintegrated. #Nice! The first shot stuns the target. The second shot kills and the third shot disintegrates the target. Without residue, mind you. I keep that. Could still be useful. #

#New toys? #

#Yes. here take one too.# Anoth gave her another of the snake like looking weapons. #Let us continue. #

It was not long before they reached the bridge. The way there was free from Jaffa. This so-called god must have called everyone to the bridge to protect himself. At least those who were still alive or not involved in fights with the 4 boarding teams.

When Anoth saw the 40 figures guarding the bridge, his grin was positively feral. Because they all were looking in the wrong direction. Before the Jaffa had any chance to react, Anoth was already storming towards them. He had replaced the plasma weapon with his blades, which came out of his hands. The first two men he ran into had just turned to face him, when they were already impaled by Anoth, who was in full swing. Anoth did not stop, instead he just ran on with the two impaled Jaffa and crashed into the wall with them. As soon as he came to a halt there, Anoth grabbed one of them and hurled him into some standing Jaffa, who only now realized that they were attacked. But even before they really had a chance to react, he tore the staff weapon from one of them and swung it as if it was a simple wooden stick.

Miana, however, was not idle either. She had pulled a tetryon pulse pistol and a sword and launched herself at the nearest Jaffa. The blade of the sword cut their staff weapons in two and went through their armor, like a soldering iron through butter. In between, she simply shot down other Jaffa. The last of the Jaffa, who after a few minutes was still alive had shot his head off by Anoth with one of the hijacked staff weapons. Then he simply dropped the staff weapon on the ground and turned to the door, which blocked the access to the bridge beyond.

#The controls are destroyed. # Miana said, looking at the broken console by the door.

#Then we'll break through it. # was Anoth's answer.

Miana opened her own storage dimension and brought out a circular object, which she immediately attached to the door. Then she took cover next to the door. Anoth did the same.

#Ready? # Anoth asked.

#Yes. #

# 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... boom. # With these words, the attached explosive charge went up and tore a huge hole in the door. Two Jaffa just beyond the door were torn from their legs and hurled across the bridge. Before the dust even had a chance to clear, Anoth and Mina stormed onto the bridge with drawn plasma weapons. Before the Jaffa even had the chance to react, they lay dead on the ground. And Anoth's eyes fell on the only remaining figure in the room.

"So you're the chef here." That was more a statement than a question. Anoth looked at the figure standing in front of him and looked at his more outdated clothing.

"I am your God, Amset, you will bow to me!" Amset reached out and fired a kinetic wave at Anoth and Miana. Both were thrown around. However, they landed, much to Amset's horror, on their feet.

"You are not a god!" Anoth shouted, firing lightning at Amset who activated his shield, on which the lightning discharged harmlessly.

"What are you?" Amset asked not so confidently anymore.

"Your worst nightmare." Anoth glanced over at Miana. Both nodded and fired together lightning on the shield. He held this fire for a long time. But then the shield broke and Amset was thrown with full force against the wall behind him. Anoth came over to him, grabbed him by the neck, and held him up so high that Amset's feet were no longer touching the ground. As Amset tried again to hold his handset in Anoth's direction Anoth simply broke his arm and ripped down his handset. "Well ... Now I want to know what you know." Anoth's voice became so dark and powerful in the last three words that it gave Amset the impression that it had come from another being entirely. A much larger and more powerful being. Anoth's eyes changed too. From Anoth's blue eyes, which he currently wore, the blue color took on his entire eye. Also Amset could now recognize a planet with a moon in the eyes of the one who hold him as if he was nothing. In this Situation Amset felt a feeling that he didn't had for a long time. Fear. He tried to free himself, only to find that he could not move an inch anymore.

Anoth dived into the mindset of Amset. He got out a lot. Amset was something that called himself Goa'uld. But he himself was only a very small light in the power structure. He owned a planet a few light-years from Terra. At the moment he was under the control of a Goa'uld named Ra. His fleet consisted of three Ha'tak. They were standing on one of them. The other two were with his planet. One on the ground and one in orbit. Anoth also got out that all Goa'uld enslaved the indigenous population and used them to mine minerals, for example. One of these minerals was Naquada. Anoth also found that Amset was no longer one of those who could be said to have all the cups in the closet. This also explained his absolutely stupid attack on the _Sovereign_ with his nutshell of a ship.

Anoth broke the connection when he saw enough. Immediately after, he broke Amset's neck with a single wave and dropped the body to the ground. It was not long before the symbiont came crawling out of the dead body, only to be crushed under Anoth's shoes.

"So much to that."Anoth said as he turned away from the corpse. "Anoth to all teams, report."

"Here Team 1. Engine room is secured and we are in control of the ship."

"Here team 2. Sector secured."

"Here team 3. Sector secured."

"Here team 4. We have neutralized all enemy contacts."

"Understood. Teams, make sure you have not overlooked anyone, disintegrate the dead bodies of the slain Jaffa, they carry a symbiont that could take you over, and all teams will report to the infirmary after completing the mission." Anoth closed the contact to the teams and contacted the _Sovereign_. "Beam us back." was everything he said. Seconds later both were back on the bridge. Their armor was cleaned of any blood or other substances during the transport process. Anoth let his armor disappear again and took a seat in the control chair. In front of him appeared the hologram of the Ha'tak, as well as a holo projection of Amset's Planet. With a of thought, he sent a command back to his colony, which should send three of the Seraphimian Auroras to capture and secure Amset's planet and, if possible, capture the two Ha'tak who were with the planets. The presence of the two Ha'tak was confirmed by the long-distance sensors.

The Ha'tak that he already captured would be transported by another ship. Its Hyperspace drive was simply to slow. It would take months until the Ha'tak would have reached the colony if it flew the way with its own FTL drive.

He returned to his main goal. A quick scan of Terra's system revealed a primitive space station orbiting Terra and a host of artificial satellites. But there were no spaceships.

From this Anoth could conclude that the inhabitants of the planet were at the beginning of level 4 in the technological development index. This index had the following levels:

 **Level 7**

 **Pre Industrial**

Basically it means the time of the Middle Ages.

 **Level 6**

 **Industrial Age**

Factories start producing things in large numbers. States have trained.

 **Level 5**

 **Atomic Age**

The inhabitants have learned to use the power of the atom for themselves.

 **Level 4**

 **Space Age**

They have left their planet and have begun to possibly colonize more planets in their solar system.

 **Level 3**

 **Space Faring**

Slipspace, hyperspace or similar drive concepts have been developed. The inhabitants have begun to colonize other solar systems.

 **Level 2**

 **Interstellar**

Their engines have become so powerful that they have learned to reach other galaxies and also colonize them there.

 **Level 1**

 **world builder**

They have learned to build constructs the size of a planet or larger.

 **Level 0**

 **Transsentient**

Traveling through parallel dimensions will be possible. Eventual colonization also there.

.

The Seraphimian Alliance is at Level 0. The Alterans had just started scratching that level. But technically, the Alterans were at Level 2. Starting Level 1. The Seraphimian Empire has no colonies outside its dimension. Although many of the military ships are capable of dimensional leaps. But the civilian ships do not have that drive, and the project with the Dimensional Gate does not work really that well.

"Now that this is done we want to continue." Anoth initiated the hyperspace jump that was over as soon as it started. They travelled the 10 light years of distance in just a quarter of a second. Without the computer, they would have overshot their destination by far. Anoth had just started the warp jump and had activated the stealth systems of the ship, there came the message from Joker.

"Unknown construct discovered in orbit from the sixth planet."

"Unknown construct?" Anoth rapped.

"It looks like a cannon, somehow."

"On the screen." ordered Anoth. There was a station that really resembled a cannon.

"If it's a weapon, it's aiming in the wrong direction." Miana said as she realized that the cannon was so aligned that it would not hit a planet in the system.

"I do not think it's a weapon." said Ashiasa. "My scans suggest that the it is more of a kind of train station."

"A train station? In space?" Anoth asked.

"Yes, this station seems to send out a field that removes all light into a channel built by the station, and I can see some kind of glider in the station."

"Is the station coming from the people of Terra?"

"Negative, I can make signs of life on the station, but they are not human." came Joker's answer.

"Any known species?"

"Negative."

"What is that thing aiming for?"

"On a planetary system in the triangle galaxy."

"Stage of development?"

"After what I see and what the sensors suggest, it would say Level 4."

"We'll go into orbit from the fourth planet first, and then we'll decide what to do." Anoth said after considering for a while.

An hour later they had reached the orbit of the fourth planet. At the moment they were all sitting in the conference room at the table.

"Joker, try to get into the computer systems of the station, but if you encounter a firewall, do not try to hack it or do it in a way that they won't recognize it"

"Roger that."A minute later, Joker answered again. "I was able to get into their systems without breaking the firewalls - they are Vineans - they had to leave their home planet more than 2.4 million years ago when the two suns of their system approached each other and threatened to collide they built ships and send their population in stasis and set out at the speed of light to here, but the ship that came here was only one of several that were sent out. 400,000 years ago, they arrived here and immediately went underground, where they were until a few years ago, most of their population is still in stasis, they have hardly interfered with the humans, so far, I've already uploaded details to your implants, and I've been able to get a translation matrix up and running."

"Very good."

"As for the station itself, it has no armor worth mentioning and is unarmed." The hologram of the station appeared in the middle of the table.

"So what do we do?"

"We could just fly in and then uncloak ourselves." Ashiasa suggested.

"Nice idea, then we will not need any weapons to conquer, because then they all went down with a heart attack already." came Miana's somewhat sarcastic answer. "The station is not even 1,000m long."

"Yes, that would be a bit too much if a 160km long and 280km wide ship would uncloak right under their noses." That came from the regular Captain of the _Sovereign_ , who now spoke for the first time.

"The station would be small enough to use as ammunition for our main guns." Anoth agreed too. "How about one of the frigates or a Seraphimian Aurora class?"

After a short back and forth, the selection fell to a Seraphimian Aurora class. These ships were about 7km long and 2km wide and high. The difference between the Alteran Aurora and the Seraphimian was that instead of a long-range sensor on the side, they had a hangar and were also much better armed. Their shields and armor also withstood a lot more.

.

 **On the Vinean satellite**

.

"Khany, the final preparations for the start are being made in this moment." a voice came over the radio.

"We'll be done here soon. " answered Khany, who was about to prepare one of the survival capsules for the long flight to Vinea. Knowing that they did not know what to expect there. The only thing they knew was that the sister station of this one still existed. Not more .Her thoughts were interrupted by a call. A call that sent a cold shower down her spine.

"Unknown ship discovered 5.000km on port side (left), by the gods ... it's 7km long." Khany dove over to one of the monitors and brought the ship into focus.

"What's up Khany?" Asked Yoko Tsuno.

Yoko's question was answered when a voice sounded through the speakers and she also saw the ship's image on the monitor.

"Unknown space station, here's the Seraphimian cruiser _Ravager_ . Identify yourself." It took a few seconds before an answer came.

"This is the Vinean Spaceglider Harbor, we are preparing an expedition to our home planet, we are not dangerous." The voice sounded ... scared. Khany could have sworn that she had heard a soft "Please do not fire at us."

"Understood, Vinean Spaceglider Harbor, we'll keep an eye on you." With that the ship disguised itself again and was gone.

Through the whole station was a relieved breath.

"I'm sure they'll get in touch again." said Khany. She too was very relieved. "Wait a minute, did he say: Seraphim?"

"Yes, he has." confirmed Yoko, still staring at the monitor, but then turned to Khany.

"Then we will definitely hear from them again, probably a ship of them will be already waiting for us at our destination when we arrive." said Khany.

"How do you mean?"

"We discovered a ruin on Mars during one of our excursions, the technology was so advanced that it went far beyond the minds of our technicians, any attempt by us to reverse them failed, and yet, something did come out of it even a short engraved text that we were able to translate. The Seraphim are a very, very old species that travels space much longer than we do, according to our estimates for at least a billion years. "

"One billion years?" Yoko stared in disbelief at her alien friend.

"Yes, Yoko, they have been to space for a very long time, and according to the text we found, they're known for helping less sophisticated civilizations when they really need the help, their homeland is more than 18 million light-years away. "

"We could use some help." Yoko thoughtfully.

"Back to what we are here for, we get ready."

.

 **To Anoth**

.

Anoth was on the _Ravager,_ and shortly after the very short contact with the Vineans had taken orbit around the planet Terra. The _Sovereign_ , however, remained in orbit around the 4th planet.

Unnoticed by Anoth, two of his Eevee had stolen away and made themselves comfortable in the main computer room. Playful as they were, their game became a small practice fight. The result, however, they had not expected. Both suddenly began to shine and changed their form. But not in one of the known Eevee evolutions. But in a Tekara. The engineering evolution of the Eevee series. A completely new discovery. They had a shoulder height of just 1.2m and were a good 8m long. They looked like machines. At the end of their tail was a 1.5m long serrated blade and an equally long antler at her head. Her body was covered by a pattern that shone continuously in a blue light. They were basically living and walking AIs with enough processing power to reach out to any AI. And it was exactly these AIs that did what they did best. They joined in with the AI of the ship.

Anoth was surprised when he not only saw the gripping Avatar of the ship AI, but also the two Tekara, which materialized in hologram form on the table on the bridge.

"What the ...?" Anoth said. "Zephyr, can you explain that?"

"Two of your Eevee got away from you and found themselves in the computer core, where they both came into direct contact with the radiance of the nucleus, and the two of them got a little rough, which probably triggered the mutation."

"And in what have they evolved?"

"We have become Tekara." one of the Tekara replied.

"Tekara?"

"They have basically became an android with flesh and blood." replied the AI of the ship.

"Interesting."Anoth said and turned to the two Tekara. "So, how should I call you?"

"Keiana." said one.

"Barina." said the other.

"All right, Keiana and Barina, can you and Zephyr help me track down a signal that I've received in the Pokémon world?"

"Small thing." Both answered in unison.

It took several hours for the scanning process to complete and they were able to locate the signal exactly. It came from an island in the northern part of the planet. An island that did not exist 10 million years ago. At that time the now island still had a land connection to the continent. In 10 million years could change a lot. The signal came from a suburb. According to the data and maps drawn from the computers, it was a suburb of London named Surrey. The exact address was: Privet Drive No. 4. The scans showed that there was a small grove nearby. The ideal point to beam down without anyone seeing the flash of light. Just minutes later, that's exactly what happened. The small clearing in the woods, which was untouched seconds ago, a brief flash of light lit up and Anoth appeared in his Human form. Just to camouflage yourself right away. It was a dark night in the part of the planet where he was staying. and despite the cover of the trees and shrubs, someone could have seen the bright light. So he camouflaged himself to prevent just that. Better safe than sorry.

No sooner had Anoth left the forest than he took his Drago-Seraphim form and approached the most boring road he had ever seen. It looked like you had taken a house. Copied it several times and then simply parked it there. Absolutely barren. How to live here was a mystery to Anoth.

.

 **At the Dursley home**

.

Tonks, as always, stood guard at Privet Drive No.4. It was a boring evening in one of the most boring streets in the world. Why had Dumbledore ordered her to stand guard here? Nothing interesting happened here. Period.

That should change soon.

 _And again an evening wasted senselessly._ Thought Tonks and sighed. _Why did I allow myself to be persuaded?_

Anoth came up the road in his Drago-Seraphim form with a shoulder height of just under 5m and a total length of 47m. The signal was slowly but surely getting stronger, he could feel that. As he was in inhabited area, he walked slowly and hidden under an invisibility field, up the street. Nevertheless, each of his footsteps sent small tremors through the ground.

Tonks felt the ground shaking beneath her at regular intervals. At first she thought she was just fooling herself. But as this repeated, she looked at the birdbath, which stood barely a meter away from her. And sure enough, when she felt the ground shaking beneath her, the tremors also hit the water. Now she was a little queasy. Something big came up. And it came here. Nervously, she looked around. She could not discover anything. The street looked as calm as ever. And yet ... Then suddenly a crackling noise. And when she looked over to the front yard of the neighbors, the fence was destroyed. Whatever it was, it was here. And it was big. She could hear it breathing.

 _What's this...?_ Anoth sniffed a few times. _I smell blood ?_ Anoth opened his mouth and let his tongue come out, working a lot like a snake. After a few licks he was sure. _That's a blood protection. But very weak. Just before collapsing. But there is something else. I can also smell fresh blood. And I'm not alone here._

Tonks's heart pounded wildly. She was shaking all over. She could not see the beast, but she could feel and hear that it was only a few yards away. And despite the invisibility cloak she was under, she felt as if the beast could see her. That thought made her shake.

Anoth's eyes now lay on a camouflaged figure in the front yard. Although, camouflage was certainly far-fetched. To the naked eye, the figure was Invisible, yes. But even if you could see or feel heat signatures and signs of life, this camouflage did not really help. It was also possible for Anoth to perceive the magic signature of the one who thought he was hiding there.

 _A shape shifter?_ Anoth analyzed the aura more closely. _Yes, a shape shifter. If only on a limited scale._

Anoth turned back to the house. He could hear muffled screams that sounded outside. And he could smell more blood. Drago-seraphim blood. Fresh Drago-Seraphim blood.

.

.

.

 **I think, here I end the chapter.**

 **In the next chapter: A fight with the scum who calls themselves Dursleys. And Anoth takes Harry and Tonks with him.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Rescue Operation

Chapter 4 - The Rescue Operation

Disclaimer: I own neither Pokémon nor Stargate or Harry Potter or any other copyrighted works that are used here. This story I write here only for my personal pleasure, written without any profit.

"Bla" speeches

 _Bla_ thinking

# Bla # Seraphim language

'Bla' telepathy

$ Bla $ Discussions with the shadow layer

/ Bla / Old Draconian

Ϩ Bla Ϩ Parsons tongue

₱ **Bla** Translated Pokémon language

[Bla] Pokédex entries

.

.

.

Anoth stood in front of the house number 4 of Privet Drive in Surrey in his Drago-Seraphim form and made contact with his ship.

#Miana. can you come down? I have located the signal. #

Miana materialized in her human form exactly on Anoth's head only seconds later. She had taken a human form too disguise herself.

# Of all the places where you could have rematerialized, had it to be on my head of all places? #

#You're going again without me. # she pouted.

#And that gives you the right to just let you teleport on my head? #

#I had to remember you somehow. #

#Whatever. # Anoth said, tilting his head in a way so that she slid of from it. #We have work to do. # With these words, he now took his human form again. And became visible. Not that anyone on the street really noticed that. The one figure still under her invisibility cloak didn't count.

# What is there? # asked Miana, who had now also become visible again.

# Do not you smell it? #

Miana started to sniff and instantly became serious. #Blood. #

#Yes. Fresh blood. Drago-seraphim blood. #

Tonks overheard them the hole time. Only she did not understand a single word what they were saying. But somehow the language was familiar to her. The question of why eluded her.

Anoth went to the front door of the house and peered through the small window just next to the door. He could see the staircase and the hallway. But from there it did not come what he heard or smelled. It had to come from somewhere upstairs. He went back from the door. Then he turned around and "opened" the door with the help of a fire whip. It is probably unnecessary to mention that there was not much left of the door. Only a second later, Anoth heard the back door being torn from its hinges. No question. That was Miana's work.

Anoth wasted no time and ran up the stairs. Meanwhile, Miana was downstairs dealing with someone screaming around like a banshee. There was a dull impact, then it was quiet.

Anoth, meanwhile, had found the source of the blood. It came from there, from where came the now very well understandable roar. That is, if he would speak that language. But he could learn that. And this fat thing right in front of him was the ideal source for it.

This fat thing just mentioned, was busy torturing a boy, no older than 14, with his belt up his back. Anoth grabbed the man and hurled him out into the hallway. He immediately grabbed him by the neck, holding him up with one hand and pressing him against the wall.

Immediately afterwards, his eyes became the so-called planetary eyes of the seraphim and he continued to draw the knowledge from the waste of space he held in his hand. Vernon, that was his name, Vernon Dursley tried to fight back but he could not break the grip of Anoth.

"Interesting." Anoth said in a voice as cold as the Arctic. "I'll come back to you later." With these words, he simply flung him into the masters bedroom. That he threw him through a closed door was only a minor matter for him. As well as the fact that the door splintered at impact.

Now he turned to the apparently unconscious boy lying on his bloodied mattress. He could smell it was the blood of a Drago-Seraphim. But it was ... blocked for some reason. The powers of the blood were only partially awakened. Otherwise the wounds would have healed long ago.

Anoth put his hand on his back and began to heal the wounds. To his surprise, the wounds looked worse than they were. But some of them were already several years old. So the torture had to go like that for a while. And if Anoth was not mistaken, then there were also some puncture wounds in his back. He also saw bites on his legs. A canine at the form of the bite.

When Anoth began healing, the wounds began to close quickly. Meanwhile, Anoth found himself being dragged to the Shadow Plain of Harry Potter, that was the boy's name as he now knew.

.

 **On Harry's Shadow Plain.**

.

Anoth found himself in a field that looked like the sun was setting. That should not be that way. The only time this could happen was when the Drago-Seraphim himself was extremely weakened or was about to die. As Anoth looked around, he noticed that he was already expected by two Hellhounds (Riddick, Crematoria). As well as a wyvern whose species was not familiar to him.

All three were down and unable to move much. Anoth wasted no more time. He took his Drago-Seraphim form and drove out three tentacles. Each of them made contact with one of the beasts. As soon as that happened, he started to energize them. Harry would heal even faster if his Shadowbeasts helped from within.

Meanwhile, Anoth's eyes wandered upwards. The sun looked strange. Apart from the fact that she was too weak. Beside the sun was a black cloud, which seemed to deprive the sun of energy. Her appearance reminded Anoth of a black hole that was just incorporating matter.

Then the sun itself. She seemed to be surrounded by an energy field that prevented her from reaching her full potential. As Anoth had expected. That could only be a blocker. If he had to estimate how much of the sun was still available, he would tap on about 5%. Probably even less.

Anoth could not easily resolve these blockages. They were cast in a spell Anoth did not know. If he tried to resolve it, he would probably do more harm than help. To dissolve this, he either had to study the spell himself or find someone who knew it. He had not much time to think about it because he already found himself back in the real world.

.

 **Number 4, Privet Drive, Harry's Bedroom**

.

Anoth found himself back in his own body when the healing was complete. Just to feel how something round was held on his head.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU FREAKS IN MY HOUSE!" Anoth knew through his implants that the thing was a shotgun. And also, who pressed it to his head. That was not exactly a smart act.

Before Vernon even had a chance to react, Anoth had whirled around and grabbed the barrel of the shotgun and aimed it at the window. Terrified by the sudden maneuver, Vernon pulled the trigger, only to see his shot destroy the window. Immediately afterwards, the weapon was torn from his hand and his forehead made, in a very unpleasant way, friendship with the rifle butt. As soon as that happened, Anoth turned the weapon in his hand so that he now held it in the right direction.

"Rage of the Black Sun - Hellfire!" The shotgun in his hand changed and a short time later looked like it had come from hell itself. Vernon, who had only been dazed by the rifle butt, had watched it all.

"The weapon is not loaded, haha. You cannot fire it." Vernon laughed and got up. He sounded like he had escaped from a lunatic asylum. However, Anoth's response froze him on the spot.

"I do not need ammunition." With these words, he aimed the weapon so that his shot would pass close to Vernon and squeezed off. Two fireballs shot out of the gun and made a massive hole in the wall just behind Vernon Dursley. At that point Vernon decided that escape was perhaps the better idea and wanted to get away, just to run right into Miana's arms. Who wasted no time and sent Vernon with a kick down the stairs, where he remained unconscious.

"Are you okay with both of you?"

"Yes." said Anoth, who had dropped the weapon and turned back to Harry. "His shot has only hit the window-" He was stopped as suddenly several popping sounds were heard. "Unbidden visitors."

"I'll take care of that." Miana said and disappeared again. Anoth heard a loud rumble as something heavy was dragged down the hall. No doubt, that had to be Vernon. Then he heard some surprised calls followed by cries of pain. Then it was quiet again. Harry was still unconscious. But at least the wounds were closed.

Anoth's decision stood. He needed better equipment to examine him closely. This was on the _Ravager_ . So he would take him there too.

Anoth lifted him cautiously. He was light. Way too light. Carefully he carried it down. When he reached the bottom, he saw at first several people sitting tied up on several chairs. Then, much to his astonishment, he saw Miana talking to the young woman who was still in a cloak some minutes ago.

"Did I miss anything?" Anoth asked, standing in the doorway to the living room with the still unconscious Harry in his arms.

"Not really." answered Miana. "These guys just appeared suddenly and thought they had to attack me."

"And who are they?"

"May I introduce?" Miana asked and continued straight away. "Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and Mundungus Fletcher and the girl here is called Nymphadora Tonks, though she prefers to be just Tonks."

"HARRY!" Tonks exclaimed in horror as she noticed who Anoth was wearing there.

"Before you ask, she could not enter the house, a curse prevented that, so I had to break it so she could even enter the house."

"Harry, what happened to you?" Tonks asked as Anoth cautiously dropped into one of the chairs.

"I think you can ask him that." Anoth said, pointing to Vernon Dursley, who was now conscious again and completely red with anger. How dare they put the freak in his good furniture and let his freak blood contaminate it. The last thing Vernon felt before his day turned to night again was a fist that smashed his nose.

"Actually, I meant that you ask him a few questions and torture him a bit, but that's fine too." said Anoth with a shrug. With a wave of his hand he let the restraints and the chair disappear again and, with the next wave of his hand, fastened his head to the wall. Meanwhile, Tonks had rushed to Harry and was about to examine him. Anoth ignored his "guests" and turned to Miana. "What did you two talk about?"

"Well, first of all she tried to attack me."

"That can only have failed." Anoth sounded amused.

"Before she could attack me, I had her pinned under me, and an interesting detail came out, she's also partly a Drago-Seraphim. " That had Anoth's attention.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but her powers seem to be blocked."

"Too?"

"What do you mean with too?"

"Harry is also a Drago-Seraphim, but his powers are also blocked." Anoth said thoughtfully. But then he changed the subject. "Tell me, what kind of magic was that you had to remove?"

"Every time she tried to enter the house, the spell made her forget why she was about to enter the house and make her return to her post."

"Does she have any blocks on her magic?"

"Some. And some blocks that I can't say what they do exactly." confirmed Miana. "The exact extent we will learn later."

"What else did you talk about?"

"Who we are, what we do and I have assured her that we are not a threat to Harry."

"And she took you off so easily?"

"I had to take a oath."

"An oath?"

"A magical oath that I will not do anything to Harry." said Miana. And Anoth nodded. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm going to bring Harry to the _Ravages_ , where I have the equipment to take care of him, but before I do that, I want to know what these two are doing here." With these words, Anoth turned to the two other "guests" who were tied to one of the chairs.

First he grabbed Mundungus.

"We will not talk!" called Moody.

"Who says I'll ask my questions verbally?" said Anoth. "No, I'll just get what I want out of your head, not that you'll remember what happened here. "

Anoth's eyes turned blue and the planned eyes became visible. Immediately after, he penetrated his head in Mundungus. Only to encounter an obstacle immediately. _Interesting._ _He seems to have some barriers._ Anoth used a bit more force and broke through the barriers as if they were made of paper. Mundungus would have a few very bad headaches afterwards. That's for sure.

The first thing Anoth noticed was that Mundungus was a petty criminal. He knew so much about the shadow world of the magical world. A world that was hidden from ordinary people. He had an impressive knowledge of dark curses and other things. Only far too little power to apply them. As for the reason they were here, all he knew was that Moody suddenly showed up and they both Apparated to this place. He had not heard what Moody had actually told him. Since he knew nothing else useful, he switched over to Moody.

At Moody he encountered a new problem. His magic eye. The solution was simple. A towel. This covered the eye. Then Anoth plunged into his mind. His shields were just as easily pushed aside as those of Mundungus, and so he began to research. It was not long before he met the scene that made them come here.

.

 **15 minutes earlier**

.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster, Order of Merlin First Class and various other titles, sat at his desk in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts when Moody came out of the fireplace.

"What's going on Albus?" Moody asked.

"It's Harry." Albus answered with a worried look on his face. "The spells on Privet Drive have fallen, I'm afraid that something happened to him."

This Albus was wearing a mask to let him look like an old Grandfather. But the old Seraphim was not easily tricked and could see through the mask with ease. This Albus was everything but Grandfatherly. He was dangerous.

"What about Tonks?"

"She is not answering."

"I'll grab Dungus and then I'll take a look at it." Moments later, Moody left the office again.

The last thing he saw was Dumbledore looking at a shelf of molten and destroyed things. In his eyes he could see only one thing. Pure hatred.

 _Maybe I'm on the wrong side._ It was Moody's thought as he made the journey through the Floo.

.

 **Back in here and now.**

.

Anoth left Moody's mind again.

 _There is something wrong with this Dumbledore._ Anoth thought, taking a few steps back from Moody. _That look in his eyes._ _He has something in mind._ _His concern was obviously played._ _However, the question arises with me, why he does not come himself._ Anoth was torn from his thoughts as more pop sounds were heard.

"We have to go!" cried Miana.

Tonks picked Harry up and came over to Miana. Anoth had to finish this quickly. With a wave of his hand he erased their memories of the last half hour. Flicking once made the chairs disappear. Including the ropes they held onto it. That made sure they landed very hard on the ground. Snapping once again made Vernon fall off the wall, banging his head first on the floor. Immediately Anoth joined the other three and opened a channel to the _Ravager_ .

"Anoth to _Ravager_ ."

"This is the _Ravager_ . Listen to it clearly." it came back.

Anoth took advantage of the brief time the _Ravager_ needed to respond to attach beacons to the Dursley's.

"Seven to beam." The last thing Anoth heard was footsteps as several people entered the house. Then they found themselves in the transporter room of the _Ravager_ again.

.

 **Only minutes before**

.

Dumbledore sat in his office and waited for the answer of the two, which he had sent to look into Privet Drive. After a few minutes no answer came from them he decided to check himself. He walked over to his fireplace and sprinkled Floo powder into it. The flames turned green and he stepped into the fire. Just to be thrown out right there again. Hogwarts herself had prevented him from using the Floo network. Cursing, Dumbledore got up from the floor and walked to his office door. Just to see how it was shut in his face. Hogwarts did that more often lately, and he simply had no explanation for it. Angry, he pulled out his wand.

"REDUCTO!" he roared and the door became dust. Dumbledore stormed out. Out of Hogwarts until he left the limits of the spells that protected Hogwarts. Then he apparated right up to the door of Privet Drive number Four. Or rather, the missing door, as he noticed very quickly.

Seconds later, Minerva McGonagall and Serverus Snape also appeared next to him. Dumbledore had run across them on the path to the main gate, and when he had answered the question where he wanted to go, with Harry they came with him. More or less voluntarily in Snape's case.

The only information they had that someone else was in the house was that when they arrived there was a bright flash of light and then silence.

"What was that?" McGonagall asked.

Instead of answering, all three of them ran with drawn wands into the living room from where the light came from. When they reached the living room, they saw only two people lying on the floor. Both unconscious.

"Rennervate."

"Rennervate."

A short time later, both came back to themselves, thanks to Dumbledore's spell. Alastor was the first to get up and promptly sit down on the couch.

"Alastor, what happened?"

"I don't know." he replied, holding his head. He felt as if the Hogwarts Express was driving right through his skull. Mundungus did not fare much better, only he was sitting on the ground. Dumbledore tried both to get information with passive Legilimence. He found that both had their mental barriers destroyed. Someone had just torn his way through them as if they were nothing. And he realized that they had no idea what had happened here.

"What about Harry?"

Alastor just shook his head. Suddenly they heard a loud scream. This came from the upper floor. Immediately the three of them ran upstairs. Only Mundungus did not, he first put a few valuables in his extra-large pockets. Thank magic. only then did he come upstairs. McGonagall stood in front of an open door and did not believe what she saw. The whole room was soaked in blood. On the ground. There was blood on the walls and ceiling as well. But no trace of Harry.

Then there was also the hole in the wall. This hole was dripping with dark magic. As well as the shotgun lying on the ground.

"I'm afraid Harry has gone over to the dark side."

Well. Logical thinking was not one of the wizard's strengths.

They would soon learn that they were completely wrong.

.

 **On the** _ **Ravager**_ **:**

.

With a flash of light, the group appeared in the transporter room of the Ravager. The Dursleys were not with them. Tonks noticed immediately.

"Where are the Dursleys?"

"In the detention cells." Anoth answered. "The transmitters I attached to them made sure that they were transported straight into them." Just then a medical team came into the transporter room. "Bring them both to the infirmary, I want to a full health check done on both."

"Will be done." One of the doctors confirmed and they led Tonks, who still held Harry away. Anoth grabbed his forehead.

"Maybe you should go there, too." Miana said worriedly.

"No, no, I've spent more than 100 years worth of experiences and memories, all in bits and pieces, just meditating a bit to get meaning into the mess that I've experienced today, I'm in my chambers . " Anoth said, leaving the transporter room right there. Miana just nodded and left the transporter room to make her way to the infirmary.

Anoth, however, disappeared into his chambers and was in deep meditation seconds later. And he would probably stay that way for the next few hours.

Miana arrived in the infirmary minutes later. There Tonks and Harry were already lying on two beds and were scanned.

"How does it look like?" Miana asked the head of the hospital department.

"Not so good." The older Khajiit answered, sitting at one of the holographic monitors in the room and analyzing the data from the scanners.

"You mean they are in mortal danger?"

"No, no, it's something else that worries me." The doctor went to the middle of the room, where a holoprojector made a holographic tablet appear. On this was the holographic version of the two who were lying on the beds and slept. The pictures were naked. But that was not what caught Miana's eye. It was the rune lattice that became visible on the skin. Above all, however, a particular rune, sitting in both of them in the middle of the chest, made her eyes widen.

"If Anoth sees that, he'll go crazy."

.

 **The next morning**

.

"YOU HAVE FOUND WHAT ?!" Anoth had just been briefed by the lead doctor and Miana on what they had found. And as Miana had predicted, Anoth had exploded when he heard what exactly they had found.

Anoth wasted no time and now went over to the two of them. Tonks was awake now. but Harry was still asleep.

"What's happening?" Tonks asked.

"I have to check something." Anoth replied and before Tonks could say anything, he touched her in the middle of her chest with his forefinger.

"What...?" Her voice failed her as she spotted the rune, which now suddenly became visible on her chest. It was right over her heart. It was a death rune. A rune that someone from a distance could use to kill them.

That was not the end of the shock for her. Under the rune further smaller runes formed. Coupling runes. The death rune was associated with other runes attached to other people. More specifically, four others. And one of them, Anoth bet, was connected to Harry. Anoth put a finger on one of the other runes and whispered something. Out came a name.

Daphne Greengrass

Anoth activated the next

Hermione Granger

The next one revealed:

Luna Lovegood

And number four was as expected:

Harry James Potter

Tonks turned pale. That weighed far more than the uncomfortable feeling of being touched on her chest.

"Oh no." Her voice was more a whisper. She knew the rune very well, and she knew that anyone could simply activate it remotely. And when that happened, not only would she die, but the four who were connected would die with her. "Can you remove it?"

"That's the problem." Anoth answered. "The rune itself would be easy to remove, but unfortunately it's not the only one on your body."

"What do you mean?" Anoth did not answer verbally but just made a gesture with his hand. The result was that now, by her bedside, there was a hologram of her, on which was now a whole pattern of runes.

"Oh shit."

"Somebody went to great lengths to keep all of you under control."

"All of us?"

"A similar pattern was discovered on Harry." Anoth answered. "Only with him the number of runes was even bigger." Anoth sighed. "But that's not even the problem." With a thought he let the runes disappear on the holographic figure. instead, dozens of different colored dots came to light. They were all connected to the runes, which were barely recognizable.

"What's that?"

"Spells, spells of all kinds." Anoth said, pointing to the thin rays that linked the spells to the runes. "And they're all somehow linked to the runes." Anoth stared at the hologram. "The runes are not a problem. The problem are the spells, I'm still too new to this magic branch for it to know what spells they are, but at least I can do something about the death rune. "

"And what?"

"Does this rune tell you something?" with these words Anoth painted the corresponding rune in the air.

"The rune of life." Tonks said. "But that would mean that ..."

"I cannot move more than 20m away from you, but in parallel it also means that it overrides the death rune, it would have to kill me first to kill you, and it's too weak for that."

"Too weak?"

"The Death Rune is designed to kill mortals, but not immortals, but that much should be said, if activated, it will not be too comfortable for me, the Death Rune may not be able to kill me, but it can always still cause pain. "

"Immortal?" The question came from Harry, which now made sure all the attention was on him.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since the funny figures." Harry answered. "Are these glowing dots really all magic?"

"Yes, I can say what some of them do but by far not all of them. The blue dots are blockers, the red ones are compulsion magic, the yellow ones are behavioral spells, the white ones are unknown, this magic branch is just too new for us to be able to determine for sure. " said Anoth. "But we get off topic here, can I attach the rune?"

Tonks and Harry exchanged glances, then nodded. Anoth touched Tonks with a finger just above her belly button.

"That will hurt a little bit." then he started to draw the rune. the drawing itself was painless. This sinking in of the rune, under the skin not quite so. Hardly had that happened, Anoth repeated the procedure to himself. As soon as both runes were finished both started to light up. The connection was completed. In turn, on Anoth's side, under his rune, was a smaller rune that indicated that the rune was currently connected to a target.

As soon as that happened, Anoth walked over to Harry and repeated the procedure there. Now, under Anoth's Rune, another smaller rune appeared, stating he was now connected to two. But there were still three others in acute danger. Anoth himself could not go down. Miana on the other hand could.

"Miana."

"Yes." came the answer from Miana, who also stood in the room.

"Find the others who are attached to this Rune network and bring them here."

"Roger that." Miana was gone. Only seconds later, the rune network was activated from somewhere.

"Shit!" Now they had to fight against an enemy who had absolutely no mercy.

The time itself.

.

 **Hogwarts Castle.** **Somewhere near the coast of Scotland.**

.

Albus sat at his desk. Two more people sat in front of his desk. Cornelius Oswald Fudge. He was the current Minister of Magic and Amelia Bones. She was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE).

"We examined the Dursley house." Amelia started. "We cannot share your assessment."

"What does this mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"We've found some totally unknown magic on the house, the unspeakables are already on it, but if you want my opinion, Harry Potter was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" that was Fudge this time. "But by whom?"

"That's exactly what we're trying to figure out."

"Any idea?" Dumbledore asked. "Maybe it was Death Eaters."

"We do not know that, but one thing is clear, whoever it was, it has tremendous power when the hole in the wall we found is a hint."

"The hole was dripping with dark magic ..."

"It was an extremely controlled demonic fire that burned the hole in the wall, fired by a Muggle shotgun."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Dumbledore exclaimed in disbelief. "Demon fire cannot be controlled!"

"Apparently not." Amelia was unimpressed by Dumbledore's outburst.

.

 **to Miana**

.

Miana found herself in front of a mall. No one had paid any attention to her when she had been teleported to a nearby lane. Apart from three pickpockets, which now lay toothless on the ground. She could feel the death magic. Someone had activated the runes. There time was now running very short.

.

 **Two minutes earlier;** **Ten minutes after the conversation at Hogwarts;** **Ministry of Magic**

.

Cornelius Oswald Fudge was angry. He paced up and down his office pondering. Somehow someone had come to earth who had far more power than the whole wizarding world put together, if he could believe his spy in the unspeakables. If these brats should somehow take on their inheritance and the council of Seven again took its place, then his dominion was history. Just like his dream to become a magical emperor. Somehow he had to stop them.

Fudge stopped abruptly. Could that be the solution? He ran over to one of his filing cabinets and fished out a file. After a quick paging he found it. That would solve his problem. They would not be able to take their place if they were dead. All he had to do was activate the old runic construct imposed on them shortly after he took up his post as minister. He hurried to one of his bookshelves and fumbled out the main control book. He put it on his desk and opened the appropriate page. After a moment's hesitation, he pressed his wand into the rune, which was in the middle of the open side, activating the remote release. If anyone had been in the room, he would have heard the Minister laughing in a way that made even Voldemort shudder.

Or he would be rolling on the floor with laughter at the coughing fit that the minister got shortly after.

.

 **Back to Miana**

.

Miana stormed into the shopping center. The magic of death was her guide and she let it guide her now. She got in the way of some fat department store cop. This obstacle was cleared out of the way with a mighty right hook to the chin as she made her way up the stairs, not gently shoving other customers aside. She had absolutely no time to lose. She raced on through the department store, then stopped in the middle of a large atrium.

#Where are you? # Miana closed her eyes around the signal to places. A short time later she knew where it was. Only scarce 150m far away. Miana began to move again. The two department store cops who tried to stop them were neutralized with two targeted kicks and punches. Her target was on the move. But the signals indicated that this was not voluntary. Before she knew it, she broke through the back door of the store and came to a stop on the street. Just to see a police barrier. Someone was attacking a bank. And her goal was right in there.

Bad luck for the idiots who raided the bank.

As she was still in civilian clothes, she activated her armor. As weapons, she brought out two hard-light plasma guns. More than enough firepower to destroy the bulletproof windows of the bank. Then she raced to the police barrier at full speed, jumped over the onlookers and landed on one of the police cars, which she crushed like a tin can under her. Without stopping, she raced to the bank front and fired once with both weapons on the window in her way. The ensuing explosion ripped a massive hole not only into the windowpane but also into the facade. Before she reached the bank, she put both weapons away again and attacked the nearest hostage taker. Before the man even had the chance to react she tore him his muffled MP5A5 from the hand and threw him at another hostage taker that knocked both unconscious. Then she used the gun to shoot all the kidnappers, only to find out that the magazine was empty as she targeted the last one. So she threw the gun with full force to his head. If a nearly 3kg heavy weapon bangs at almost 200 km/h against the unprotected head, then you certainly will not stand back up. She did not wait any longer but ran deeper into the bowels of the bank. A wooden door blocked her way. She just opened it by throwing her shoulder first against the door reducing it to splinters and ran further inside. The signal came from the vault. That was her goal.

Only seconds later she was in the vault and broke the first of the masked idiots which she met without further ado the neck. Then she grabbed his gun and killed the other three before they even realized what was happening. Her radar reported four more enemy contacts deeper into the vault. Fortunately, the part in which they were was provided with a separate door and so she simply closed and locked the multi ton massive steel vault door and closed the vault. Her target was only three meters away from her and writhed on the floor in pain. Her two parents lay dead beside her. Both were executed with headshots. Miana took out two blue tags and attached them to the parents' corpses and an orange one at their target. Then she called the _Ravagers_ .

"Miana to _Ravager,_ three to beam, two of them Code Blue."

"Understood, beaming now." came the answer back. Closely followed by a flash of light. Miana checked her HUD. Her next goal was only 3 miles away. She teleported herself unceremoniously to the roof of the bank and began to teleport herself in steps to the target, because for some reason she could not teleport directly there. A short time later, she was only 100m away from the finish. but the only thing she saw was a green meadow. But her computer told her that her target was in the middle of the meadow and a good 7m high in the air.

Something was wrong here.

"Miana to Anoth, I'm standing in front of my goal, but there's nothing here, just a clear meadow." she spoke into her radio.

"The Greengrass family lives under the Fidelius spell, try and see if you can see the house in energy-view mode."

Miana changed her view and in fact the villa became visible. But only dimly. Miana approached the mansion and started to open the gate, only to realize that her hand was just passing through it, as if there was nothing standing there.

"I can see the villa now, but I cannot touch anything."

"Then you will either have to tear down the spells or ..." Anoths was silent for a short time. "Yes, that might work, go to the ward line."

"What are you up to?"

"Spells are like computer programs, I'm planning on feeding in a virus that will make you a temporary secret bearer, so you will not only be able to see the house, but also be able to enter it easily."

"I'm now at the ward line."

"Good, put your hands on the barriers, and I'll lead you through the process."

"All right, I'm touching the barriers now." Dozens of spells were now visible in their energy view. They all dipped over the house in cathedral form. "Which of them is the Fidelius?"

"It should have a feeling similar to when you activate your phase shifting powers."

It did not take long for Miana to find the appropriate spell.

"I have the spell, what now?"

"Now you do the following ..."

It took a good two minutes. but then they had a working solution. It would only work for a few minutes. But she would not need any more time. As soon as she could see the building, she was already racing. She just jumped over the closed gate and then headed straight for the front door, where she ran through shoulder first, destroying the door in the process. Without stopping, she raced straight up the stairs to the second floor where the signal came from. The residents of the house had no time to react, when she was already past them and up the stairs. Without pausing or even noticing the house elves who were trying to stop her, she raced down the hall to the door where the signal came from. A kick later and the door was nothing more than firewood. Her target lay in her bed, writhing in pain.

A quick flick of her hand made the clothes disappear and she began to examine her target. This, albeit very brief, investigation found that the Death Rune had been activated and the flesh near it had already begun to turn black. She had to go to the _Ravagers_ right away if she want to any chance to survive. She put a marker on her and contacted the _Ravagers_ .

"Miana to _Ravager_ . One to Beam. Code Red."

"Roger that." the answer came back and a flash of light later, her target was gone. Now she only had one more target to find. But his signs of life were now very weaker. Now it was time to do a good job. She just wanted to go further, when the parents from her target stormed into the room, followed by a girl, who had to be the younger sister of her target. They must have followed her up the stairs.

"Stop!" the man called. "Where is my daughter?"

"In safety." was Miana's only answer. Then the three had even transmitters stuck to themselves and disappeared into a flash of light before they knew what happened. Miana really did not have time to talk to them in any way. She raced out into the hallway and then out of the villa and then stopped. The signal came from the northwest. She was just about to teleport away as she was hardening several pops behind her and the call to "HALT! HALT!" But before they could reach her, Miana had disappeared. Whoever that was. She had no time to deal with them.

.

 **Two minutes earlier**

.

Saul Croaker sat in front of a special construct in the Department of Mysteries of the Ministry and stared at it. This just mentioned construct analyzes magic energies. Unlike the other departments of the ministry, the inexpressible were not subordinate to the minister but to the crown of England or directly to the council of Seven. Depending on who was holding the scepter in his hand. At the moment it was the royal house of Britain.

The construct on which Croaker's eyes stared, was one that responded to an energy that could only be used by Seraphim. And after a very long time it ahs activated itself again. That could only mean that the Seraphim were here. This would also mean that an old prophecy came into play, which spoke of the re-founding of the council of seven. That made Croaker smile.

If that happened they would send these incompetent ministers with illusions from an Emperor, the old coot, who thought that the sun was shining out of his ass, as well as the self styled dark lord Voldemort, packing. Croaker snorted. Escape from death. Stupid name for a dark lord. Not to mention that it was just an anagram anyway. Tom Marvolo Riddle. That was his real name.

He had also looked up the ancient texts that define a dark lord. Basically, Voldemort wore that title because of his Horcruxes and the fact that the sheep did not dare pronounce its name. Oh how he hated that the contract between the Crown and the Ministry forbade him to bite Moldyshorts into his snake ass. Were it not for this stupid piece of parchment, Moldyshorts would already be history. As soon as the Seven were back in power, that would certainly change. At the moment, however, he had no choice but to wait. The Council of The Seven was not only in control of the unspeakables and inexpressibles. They were the real rulers of the wizarding world. And worldwide. Neither the Wizengamot nor the ICW could stand against them. And their headquarters were here in Britain. In the castle of Avalon. No one knew where exactly this was in Britain.

Unless they decided to relocate.

He had no choice but to wait.

.

 **To the Minister of Magic**

.

Fudge was angry. His oh so great plan somehow did not work as it should. Several of them, who were supposed to have died, were still alive. But how?

Fudge stared at the glass spheres connected to them. There were six pieces. The glass balls clearly showed that three of them were out of danger. He looked at just the right time to see how the fourth ball stabilized again. This made Fudge rush to his hearth, throw some Floo powder in, and then start yelling into it.

If they hurried, they would get to one of them in time to try to thwart the plans of those who rescued them.

Dumbledore had his Order of the Phoenix.

Voldemort had his Death Eaters.

Fudge had his storm-coats. The Aurors themselves were not under his control. Very much to Fudge's displeasure.

.

 **Back to Miana**

.

Miana teleported closer and closer to her last destination. The signal came now strong from the west. Two more teleportations later she realized that it was new coming from the east. She had teleported past her destination. She turned around and saw a rather strange-looking house just a few hundred yards from her. It reminded her a little bit of a very lopsided lighthouse in the middle of the countryside. A lighthouse overgrown with all sorts of greenery.

She sped straight to it. She did not bother with the door at all and just rammed her way right through it, just to take a spiral staircase upstairs. Only to stop abruptly.

"Two?" A boy and a girl. both showed clear signs of death magic. "Does not matter now." She marked both of them.

A man in tears hugged her and begged her that Miana should help his daughter and her friend because he could not do it himself.

"They will." Miana calmed him and also missed a mark. "Miana to _Ravager,_ four to beam." With a flash of light all were gone. The two pops who were to be heard shortly thereafter, were hears from nobody.

.

 **On the** _**Ravager**_

.

When Miana could see again, she was in the infirmary of the _Ravager_ . Anoth had already taken the two and put them on beds. Their clothing disappeared with a simple gesture. Then he immediately started to paint the rune of life. Only seconds later he had both painted and they were protected.

"We need an extra regenerator here."

"I get one." answer the Liepard Lady, who was helping him in her human form right now. Anoth could not move far from the ones he was currently connected to. But that did not apply to his shadow beasts.

"Push the regenerator over here." He pointed to a spot beside the boy's bed. That was one of the advantages of being a shadow beast. Even though she had never seen these devices before, she was easily able to know what it was and use them.

The doctors themselves had their hands on the two Code Blue right now. Code Blue meant that a possible reanimation was possible. But the massive brain damage they had did not make that easy. Fortunately, they were able to capture their souls before they could completely leave their bodies. So they could restore the bodies and then transfer the souls back to their rightful bearers.

At the moment the bodies of both were in so-called regeneration capsules. There, the body could be completely restored. Their souls were stored in about tennis ball big crystal balls, which were mounted at the capsules. More specifically, on the back of the capsules. Once the body restoration was complete, the souls were simply released. These then returned by themselves to their bodies. Which was also because they were never completely separated from their bodies.

As for the others, they were currently floating in anti-gravitational fields. Meaning, they were about 10cm in the air over their beds. Any attempt to cover them with textiles failed when the now completely active Rune system just burned them away. Anoth had ordered his people on the bridge to find out where the signal was coming from that kept the death rune active. It took a while before it would be located, because any disturbances made it hard to locate the source of the signal. Hard. Not impossible. It just took a little longer. Once the signal had been located, Anoth wanted a report from where it came from.

At the moment Anoth had something to do with something else.

Worried parents.

One of the first in the room was Xenophilius Lovegood. Luna's father. what followed now made the following Greengrasses freeze.

"Xeni?"

"Anoth?" At that Xenophilius eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

"What happened just now?" asked Miana, who looked down in disbelief at Xenophilius lying on the floor.

"We met before." Anoth answered.

"What how?"

"Not face to face, but in our dreams." Anoth got up and let Xenophilius float in the air with a wave of his hand, then put him on one of the beds that were not needed at the moment. That he had become unconscious was not because he recognized him as Anoth, someone he had met otherwise only in his dreams, but also because he was magically completely exhausted. He had probably tried everything to help his daughter and her friend. And could not do it. Anoth was about to turn to the Greengrass family when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"NO!" he shouted and Daphne's sister stopped dead in his tracks. "Do not touch her." Anoth spoke much softer, leading her back to her parents. "Her skin has become extremely sensitive to touch through the active runes."

"What does this mean." asked Lord Greengrass. Apparently, concern for his daughter had won the battle against mistrust.

"I'm not too sure myself either: The active runes seem to create a reaction that causes their skin to peel off at the slightest touch, so now they're all floating in the air, and are under a strong sedative. "

"What runes?" Lady Greengrass asked. Anoth did not answer. At least not verbally. In the middle of the room a hologram appeared. A general hologram in human form without any recognizable sexual characteristics. But that was not what caught the eye. It was the rune pattern that was visible on the hologram.

"That cannot be true." Lord Greengrass said as Lady Greengrass breathed in alarm.

"I developed this rune system." Lady Greengrass said almost incredulously in a whisper. That made sure everyone's eyes were on them now.

"Developed?" Lord Greengrass asked his wife.

"Don't you remember? The project I worked on with a few other ministry employees."

"Yes, something for Azkaban."

"A project designed to make sure that escaped convicts die if they are to escape from prison. We finished the project but it was never officially applied - too expensive, at least that's what we were told. " she stared at the hologram. "Obviously a lie."

"Yes, obviously." Anoth agreed. "Who gave the order back then?"

"Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic."

Before they could continue talking, they were interrupted by a voice coming through the ship's intercom.

"Anoth, we found the source." said the voice.

"Send the data to the infirmary, Ashiasa."

"Will do." Seconds later, in the middle of the infirmary, a holographic three-dimensional image showing the center of London appeared. But that was not what drew everyone's attention. It was the little red blinking dot that appeared to be in an underground complex. Anoth just wanted to ask what that was, what he was looking at, then he got the answer already. Even without the need to ask the question.

"This is the Ministry of Magic." said Lady Greengrass Surprised.

"This comes from the minister's office?" Lord Greengrass said just as surprised.

"Do you have the frequency?" Anoth asked about the intercom.

"Positive." the answer came back.

"Then tell him what we think about his little attempt."

"With pleasure."

.

 **At the same time:**

 **Ministry of Magic;** **Office of the Minister**

.

Fudge had just closed the door of his office and was about to go to the office of his senior undersecretary. Therefore, he did not know when the book containing the main control for the Death Rune suddenly began to glow in a blinding light. Shortly thereafter, an explosion ensued that was strong enough to let the Minister, along with his loved office door, fly down the corridor. He came to a halt at the wall pretty rudely. Unconscious. With his legs in the air. And his head through the door.

.

 **Back on the** _**Ravager**_

.

Anoth felt a massive stabbing pain in the chest. Strong enough that it forced him to his knees and had to lean on one of the beds. But as soon as the pain came, it disappeared. It was closely followed by the fading of the otherwise constant dull pain that emanated from the rune of life that was on his chest. A quick review confirmed Anoth's suspicions. It had worked. The source was switched off and the runes lost their energy. In just a few minutes, the energy would be completely gone. Then the regenerators were able to repair the damage already done and they could finally rest and heal.

"It worked." Anoth murmured as he studied the energy values of the rune patterns. "They lose energy." It took a few minutes before the glow of the runes disappeared completely. Then another few minutes before the regenerators made a beep sound one after the other and switched off. Only now he could let them float down on the mattresses. Afterwards, he clapped his hands twice and all had white blankets on them. The Greengrass family did not need an invitation to sit directly next to Daphne's bed. He would certainly have a lot to discuss with them the next morning. But for now, that would have to be enough. With that Anoth went to one of the beds and laid down. Minutes later he was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Goa'uld world falls

Chapter 5 - A Goa'uld world falls

Disclaimer: I own neither Pokémon nor Stargate or Harry Potter or any other copyrighted works that are used here. This story I write here only for my personal pleasure, written without any profit.

"Bla" speeches

 _Bla_ thinking

# Bla # Seraphim language

'Bla' telepathy

$ Bla $ Discussions with the shadow layer

/ Bla / Old Draconian

Ϩ Bla Ϩ Parsons tongue

₱ **Bla** Translated Pokémon language

[Bla] Pokédex entries

,

,

,

Anoth was awakened the next morning by one of his Suicune who brought him breakfast. Anoth sat down on his bed and looked around. The Greengrasses had fallen asleep in their chairs. Xenophilius was entangled in a deep conversation with his daughter. Well, more with himself because his daughter was still asleep. The others were still sleeping.

"Did anything happened worth mentioning at night, Kat?" Anoth asked his Suicune. She only shook her head.

"No." she answered as she sat down on the bed. "The Greengrasses talked to Miana a bit more and the Liepard girl was all to happy to answer some of their questions. Otherwise everything was quiet."

As Anoth looked at his mewing pillow, he noticed that he had used one of his Liepard girls, in their Pokémon shape, as a pillow. Once again. With that Anoth began to scratch his "pillow" behind her ears. What, judging by her purring, she really enjoyed. So Anoth sat down straight and began to eat his breakfast in peace. Whereupon the Liepard gladly served herself again and again as she secured herself the one or other slice of sausage and Co.. She had already done just that in the Pokémon world. She was just a little naughty thief. It was even worse when both Liepards were outside. Then it could happen that one snatched the upper half of the bred and the other the lower half and Anoth bites only air.

.

 **Elsewhere at the same time**

.

While Anoth was preparing to protect his breakfast from his Liepard, Admiral Malirth and her small fleet were headed for the home planet of the Goa'uld, which had the _nerve_ to attack the _Sovereign_ . Or maybe the guy was just crazy or tired of life. Why else would someone with a 700m bathtub attack a 160km ship?

There were things that Malirth could really only shake her head at.

Malirth was a Drakonide. she had golden scales that covered her body. Their wings were completely feathered with golden feathers. At the moment she was on the bridge from her ship. The _Salvation_ . A Seraphimian Aurora class. Seven kilometers long and two kilometers high and wide. The _Salvation_ was accompanied by four smaller ships.

The _Eagle_ , the _Blake_ , the _Barossa_ and the _Icarus_ . They were ships of the Seraphimian Destroyer class. 3,500m long 500m high and 1,000m wide.

These five ships had far more firepower than needed to cope with the two reported Ha'tak. But as Anoth put it. There was nothing like a good overkill to make sure that the enemy would really be killed. She was torn from her thoughts by the ship AI.

"Exit from hyperspace in 10 ...

"5 ...

"4 ...

"3 ...

"2 ...

"1...

"Entering normal space."

"Start with the scan of the system, Xana." she ordered.

"Roger that." Answered the AI

She answered back only seconds later. "System scan completed, I discovered a Ha'tak orbiting the second planet and another that is landed on the surface."

"So the information was accurate then, what say the scanners about the planet?" asked Malirth, who had meanwhile passed over to the holo table and looked at the picture of the planet and the position of the two Ha'tak.

"Only one larger settlement. Estimated population: about 50,000."

"That's not very big." muttered Malirth. "How strong is the garrison?"

"Hard to say, an estimated 10,000 I would say." Answer the AI with a shrug.

"Send the Sinlontarra out." ordered Malirth. The Sinlontarra classes were 300m long, 50m high and 140m wide wedge-shaped ships with stub wings. They were used in the Seraphimian Alliance as super-heavy fighters and bombers, and a Seraphimian aurora class like the _Salvation_ or the _Ravagers_ had 10 of them aboard. While the Seraphimian destroyers each had five of them.

This now ensured that their fleet of five ships had grown to 35 ships.

35 ships against a single Ha'tak. Somehow, one could really feel sorry for the Ha'tak. But this battle would not be decided in space. But on the ground.

"The other Ha'tak takes off, they seem to have discovered us." came the message of AI

"That will help them much." she answered only. "Get ready for the jump to the planet."

"Fleet reports jump readiness." the answer came just seconds later from the AI

"Admiral Malirth to the entire fleet, Anoth's orders were to take the two Ha'tak, not destroy them."

"Fleet confirmed."

" Red Alert! Battle Stations!" This had now several consequences.

On the bridge, the lights jumped to red to signal that the order had been accepted. All weapons were loaded. Shields were activated. Ablative armor plates locked all windows of the ship. Finally, the ablative generators activated and covered the ship in another layer of armor plates.

Inside the ship, the crew was called to their respective positions. All of the fighters still on board were manned and ready to take off immediately, while the rest of the crew prepared to be beamed over to enemy ships or directly down to the planet. Or, even if it was unlikely in this case, to repel any potential intruders.

"Jump." the Admiral ordered only a short time later.

"Jump in 5 ...

"4 ...

"3 ...

"2 ...

"1...

"Jump!"

The jump was short. Less than a second later, they were back in normal space only a few 100,000km from the planet. The two Ha'tak in orbit did not even try to contact them but just started firing.

"We are shot at." came the unnecessary message of AI

 _Thanks Captain Obvious._ She thought as she looked at the holographic monitors that showed the two Ha'tak pounding on their shields _._ "Report."

"Shields take only 0.02% damage per hit." replied the AI

"It does not make sense to contact them, the boarding teams should get ready."

"Roger that."

"The Sinlontarra are to go in the direction of the planet and begin with the bombardment of ground positions."

"Admiral." the soldier answered the sensors console. "The enemy ships have launched fighters."

"Then we answer accordingly."

"Yes." confirmed the AI "Boarding Teams are ready for transport."

"Green light."

"Boarding Teams on the way."

"Take us down to the atmosphere." said the admiral. "It's time for the ground combat."

"Roger that."

,

 **Aboard one of the Ha'tak**

,

Dar'had was the commanding officer of one of the 20 boarding squads. 10 of them were teleported to each of the ships. Each of them consisted of 20 people. He was a tall Khajiit with almost completely black fur, which showed only a few white spots. One of them was on his nose. He was very muscular. So Muscular in fact that he used 200kg heavy weights as dumbbells. That earned him his nickname. "Hammer arm".

He was dressed in the standard armor that only the Boarding Teams were wearing. It consisted of armor applied by an ablative generator attached to the back. (It looks quite similar to the armors of the forerunners from Halo).

"We have the green light, ready for transport." This order ensured that all members of the squad controlled their armor and equipment once more. After everyone had confirmed that they were ready, a bright white light filled the room and then they were already aboard the enemy ship. The shields of the Goa'uld did nothing to stop the transporter tech of the Seraphim.

No sooner had they rematerialized than they jumped into cover. Several Jaffa squads were in the corridor and did not hesitate to open fire on the intruders. The personal shields of the Boarding Teams absorbed the first few hits easily. It only took a few seconds to return the fire. Seconds later, the Jaffa were done.

"Our goal is the main engine room." said the leader. "So, let's go."

Thus the group set off in the direction mentioned. On the way, they had actually expected more Jaffa patrols. But there were none. It seemed as if the ship was meagerly manned. It was probably because they were aboard Ha'tak, which recently landed on the planet's surface. In the end, it did not matter when they were minutes outside the gate to the main engine room.

"Install explosive charge." the leader ordered, after noticing that the controls on the door had been destroyed. As soon as the explosive device was in place, the squad went to the right and left of the door. On a nod, the explosive device was detonated and they stormed into the engine room. The four Jaffa who were there were dead before they understood what had just happened. What followed after that was easy. They made a connection from the ship's main computer to an AI and the ship was already hers. Now they just had to defend the engine room, if more Jaffa should come. Only a good 10 minutes later they were able to send the message that both Ha'tak had been successfully secured and taken over.

,

 **Back to the fleet**

,

Malirth stood on the bridge of her ship and looked at the settlement using a three-dimensional holographic projection.

"The dropships should start." she ordered. "Have we located any air defense?"

"Just a few light plasma guns in the settlement, nothing that could be dangerous to our ships." came the answer from the sensor control.

"The Sinlontarra should destroy them anyway."

"Roger that." The response came from the communications officer who relayed the message to the Sinlontarra classes, who immediately began to enter the planet's atmosphere.

Four of them approached the city, systematically destroying the air defense. And that happened through pinpoint plasma pulse bombardment. Meanwhile, ground-based air defense fired at the four ships. Only to find that their weapons were practically ineffective against the shields of the 300m long ships, which were flying slowly over the city and systematically dismantling any air defenses they could find. No matter where they were. And they were everywhere.

On the streets, in courtyards, on the roofs or on balconies. Or in some cases hidden in a building.

It made no difference. The sensors discovered them all.

While this was happening, the dropships were on their way to the planet's surface to secure a landing zone.

These ships ranged from the small Mallangana class dropships, which brought mainly people to the surface, from the medium-sized Junkubus class for vehicles and personnel, to the large Jakotana class, which mainly brought down vehicles and heavy equipment. All three of these ships were heavily armed. With weapons that are otherwise only found on spaceships.

The Mallangana class was about 30m long; 7m high and 12m wide. She was mainly a troop-carrier. Designed to quickly and effectively bring units down to the planet or move them around planet side. The ship was able to take 40 fully equipped soldiers wherever they were needed. The fact that they were equipped with a Warp drive, as well as with a hyperspace drive made it possible to use them from a long distance. The armament consisted of a drone launcher, two plasma pulse weapons, two Railgun Gattling guns and two Phaser arrays. One in front and one in the back. The Plasma Pulse weapons and the Railgun Gattling guns were paired together in a movable tower. One on top of the ship. The other on the belly of the ship. The troops entered and left the ship via two large doors, which were at the side of the ship. The ship also had a cloaking device.

The Junkubus class was the middle transporter in the collection. It was about 50m long, 10m high and 36m wide. She was able to transport personnel as well as smaller vehicles with her cargo capacity of 200 metric tons. (By comparison, a Leopard 2 A6 weighs about 62 metric tons, of which this transport ship could transport three of them easily, and this tanks would still be categorized by the Seraphim army as a "lightweight vehicle.") In addition, they could carry 60 passengers. They were armed with two drone launchers, two plasma pulse weapons, one plasma torch, four Railgun Gattling guns, four missile launchers under the wings, eight Phaser arrays (three forward-facing (one at the top and one at each) one to each wing), three to the rear (one at the far end and again one at the rear wing), two at the sides, one starboard and one port.)) They carried 20 pulse bombs/mines and 10 droppable boxes Equipment for ground forces. The impulse bombs/mines are fired from a door in the roof. They explode depending on the configuration, either at impact or approach. If they are configured as mines, they drill into the ground and were virtually invisible after it. Entering and leaving the ship took place in this case via a tailgate. The vehicles hung outside the ship. These were held by strong magnets or by hardlight anchors.

By far the largest of the three was the Jakotana class. She was 240m long, 60m high and 160m wide. Its underside reminded a little of a half-cut gear. In the middle between the two gear halves was an area in which a flap was located. It allowed the dropship to drop its cargo in flight. The loading was done via a large ramp in the rear or two side doors, which were located on the gear structure. The ship was armed with six drone launchers, eight plasma pulse weapons, two forward facing plasma emitters, 12 Railgun Gattling guns, six rocket launchers that could be retracted and extended, and eight Phaser arrays (three to port (one in each) the gear-shaped bulges (270 ° fire angle)), three to starboard (one each in the gear-shaped bulges (270 ° fire angle)), a front and a rear). The Plasma Pulse weapons and the Railgun Gattling guns were distributed in separate towers on the ship.

Each of these ships was controlled by two pilots. One who flies the ship and a second who operates the weapon systems. All three ships were protected by a shell armor that was nearly one meter thick in places, additional armor applied with an ablative generator and a two-layered shield. In addition, the ships have a cloaking device and were capable of hyperspace and Warp flight.

Then there was the smallest dropship class of all. The Lemura class. At seven meters long, two and a half meters high and three and a half meters wide, it was by far the smallest ship. It was small enough to fit through a Stargate. It was armed with two forward light plasma guns and a drone launcher with ten drones of ammunition. It had a hyperspace drive as well as a warp drive. Even if both were designed only for short distances. It was protected by light shields and a cloaking device. It did not have an ablative generator. Controlled by a pilot, these ships were able to transport 10 people. Shaped it was like a square cigar with two engines on the side.

The three big ships began to unload troops on the outskirts of the city. No sooner had the detachment units secured areas than more soldiers and even very heavy tanks and walkers were teleported down. In addition, a couple of constructor tanks were also teleported down. These immediately began to build fully automated defenses. They looked like ordinary tanks, except they had three construction arms instead of a gun barrel. The buildings and towers were mostly built by energy matter converter construction (EMCC). Basically, the system was a converted transporter that does not bring objects from one place to another but creates matter out of energy. A fast, albeit energy-consuming design.

One of the landing ships was a Jakotana, accompanied by two Junkubus and four Mallangana class dropships. There were also two Lemura class dropships.

Added to this was another much larger ship. A mobile control center (MCC). The _MCC Hammerstrike._ From _Hammerstrike_ now all ground operations were directed and coordinated. Malirth teleported down to the MCC at exactly the same time the ship landed. The tremors that passed through the ship as it settled on the ground made her stumble a bit. No sooner had the ship safely landed on the planet's surface than she marched into the Command Information Center (CIC). Here all reports converged. Here all decisions were made. This is where the heart of the ground operation sat.

The MCC ship itself was anything but small. At almost 900 meters long, 240 meters wide and over 100 meters high, it was longer than a Ha'tak. They were usually docked to a larger ship. Mostly on the outer shell. Or in larger ships in enormous hangars. But they were also able to fly themselves without problems. Well armed and protected, these ships were not to be underestimated opponents. Even if they were no more than a gunboat to the Seraphim.

She entered the CIC and was welcomed by a wall of noise. But what struck her most about all the noise was the two generals standing in the middle of the room over a large holo table, arguing loudly.

"Why are we not using the _Impending Justice_ here and just blow up the planet?"

"The _Impending Justice_ ! Have you lost your mind Jaran?"

Their argument was interrupted by the exclamation of "Admiral on deck!"

"Can one of you tell me why I would need a 3,200km dreadnought ship here?" The question was almost whispered and yet everyone heard them in the room, which had now become pretty quiet. "I did not expect an answer either." she finally said after the two remained silent for a long time. "WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING HERE?! THERE IS WORK TO DO!" This brought the others back to reality and only seconds later the noise level had risen again, due to the working soldiers. "So, what does it look like?" she asked now as she turned back to the two generals.

"We have achieved air sovereignty." Reported a general. "Their ships are a joke. The so-called death gliders are pretty badly armed, and judging from the reports of the fighter pilots who shot them down, they are as agile as a turtle on land."

"Their bombers are worth little more, just light plasma charges and an insufficiently mobile cannon on the bottom of the ship, the shields are also weak and they have armor that does not deserve the name."

"What he means is that the weapons of our fighters cut through the ships as if they were made of cardboard." added the other general. "The shields that these Al'kesh have are only useful for reentry in the atmosphere."

"I would not be so sure of that." that was the voice of someone else.

"Ah, Doctor Ko'khtar, what do you have for us?" the admiral asked. Doctor Ko'khtar was a Khajiit with completely gray fur. The only white spot was a white diamond-shaped spot on her forehead. She was holding a data pad in her hand right now.

"The Goa'uld could get even more out of their technology, but they lack a specific resource - energy - with enough energy their shields would be more than ten times stronger."

"What use do you as an energy source?"

"They use Naquadah as an energy source, but they use only a relatively small fraction of what the metal is capable of."

"Naquadah is also used by us." One of the generals muttered more to himself than to anyone else.

"Yes, that's right, but we have the technology to get everything out of the Naquadah that's possible, unlike those."

"We do not even want to mention the other sources of energy." added the admiral. "We are off topic now, what is the situation?"

"As I said, air sovereignty is ours." the one general answers.

"Our troops are currently storming the city and the Jaffa are fighting hard but are being driven back and the reports say that their staff weapons have a decent firepower, but the handling of them leaves much to be desired. For a longer distance, they're more likely to get a lucky hit than really targeted. "

"Are there prisoners?" the admiral asked.

"Yes, some of the Jaffa, especially the younger ones, threw their weapons away when they got the call, and the others fight doggedly for their God." replied one general

"What would happen if you told them that their God is dead?" the other General added thoughtfully.

"I suppose most would stretch their weapons then."

"Yes, but would they believe us?"

The answer to the Admiral's question came from the AI of the ship. She had promptly sent a request for Anoth. Who had answered just as promptly with a video file. The data exchange did not take a second. Although the two points of the transfer were almost 15 light years apart. All through the AIs on both sides.

"Yes, that should work." said the admiral after watching the video. a whole series of commands later, and the Sinlontarra classes were scattered all over the city, projecting an enormous holographic screen beneath them. On them was seen how Anoth together with Miana killed the Goa'uld Amset.

Shortly after, a voice sounded over the city in perfect Goa'uld.

"YOUR GOD IS DEAD! LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND LIVE OR FIGHT AND DIE!"

,

 **45 minutes earlier**

 **Strike Team Alpha-4**

 **On the way to barracks in grid square D-23**

 **On board a dropship of the Lemura class**

,

"OK people!" the commanding officer shouted to his people. "The admiral wants us to capture the commander of the defenders, he's in the barracks, but unfortunately we cannot get close enough, the entire base is protected by a shield, and since we want him alive, we cannot simply bomb him out of his hidey-hole. It's our job to get in there and destroy the generator and then grab the commander, we'll land two clicks away from the base and approach it using one of the sewers. Questions?"

There were none.

"We'll land in two minutes."

The last minute check was the last check of the equipment. For as soon as they landed they were deep in hostile territory. The equipment had to be properly fixed and working as soon as the hatch opened and they could leave the ship everything could await them. They had to be able to rely on their equipment. There life depended on it.

Minutes later, the ship landed and the rear flap opened. Seconds later, the ten soldiers stood in a deserted alley and the ship was gone again. Now they were on their own.

"Right this way." said the commanding officer after studying the map and led his troop up a narrow lane. "Our entry point is ..." They came to a halt as the houses stopped and their leader peeked around a corner. The alley went on, but the house, which was supposed to be there, did not exist anymore. Instead 100 Jaffa had entrenched themselves in its ruins. "...there."

"Well, the way is closed." he said after a short pause and retreated into the alley. None of the Jaffa had noticed they were there at all. This was good. Because the only real advantage they had at the moment was that nobody knew they were there at all. So they could not get involved in an open fight. Not to mention that they were clearly outnumbered and the enemy could easily call for reinforcements. "We take the secondary entry."

They followed the map to another manhole. Not far from the first one. Once there, they realized that this was also in a narrow alley and they found two Jaffa, who were stationed there to guard the entrance. Luckily, both were looking the wrong way at the moment. A few hand signals made two of them go to the right and left of the alley.

"You the left. I the right. On three."

"One...

"Two...

"Three." As soon as he had counted to three, two shots were fired and both Jaffa were dead before they knew what happened. "Throw the corpses into the hole." That's exactly what happened shortly afterwards.

One of the soldiers had lifted the manhole cover while four others were carrying the two Jaffa just to simply drop them, along with their gear, into the hole. Immediately afterwards, the rest of the troop climbed down into the canal. The last one removed all the marks they'd ever left in the alley before levitating the manhole cover back into place. If another Jaffa would visit the alley now, it would look as though the two guards had disappeared without a trace.

Down in the channel, the squad was just following it. The base was only a few hundred meters away. And not so far away. There were no guards inside the canal. That would actually ensure that they move forward quickly. For the moment, they were glad they wore their space-suited combat uniforms. Literally in the shit to the hip was not exactly beautiful.

Only ten minutes later they had reached their destination. They were now just below the base under another hatch, which led down into the channel in which they were standing. With a hand signal, the leader indicated that one of his people should climb up there and send a scout robot through the hatch. These scout robots had a certain resemblance to flies and were not much larger than these insects. The pictures from the scouting robot arrived when they realized that they were under a warehouse.

The warehouse was virtually empty. There were a few boxes in it, as well as a Goa'uld cargo ship. A so-called Tel'tak. Tel'tak were usually unarmed and relied on their cloaking device to avoid detection. They have hyperspace drive, transporter rings and a weak shield designed primarily to enter the atmosphere of a planet. Not for a fight.

After the reconnaissance fly had determined that there were no people in the hall or in the ship and that there were no active surveillance sensors in the hall, the soldiers came out of the sewer.

They simply vaporized the dirt of the canal with a brief controlled overload of their personal shields. Although this caused their personal shields to collapse, reloading the shields only took seconds. As a result, the time without protection was only short. Not only the dirt was removed by it. But also the smell. Sneaking does not do much when your enemy can smell you from 20 meters away.

Slowly and factually noiselessly, they moved around the room, heading to the door. It formed the only other entrance into the hall, warehouse, hangar however it was described apart from the large gate in the roof. Next to the door was a small input field. The light above it glowed red, signaling that the door was locked.

Goa'uld technology was crystal-based. That made her a little harder to hack. But not impossible. One minute later and the door was open. Carefully they crept out into the hallway. This one was empty. Not a guard in sight. Silently and noiselessly, they followed the passage to their first destination.

The shield generator.

They would not be able to destroy it immediately without the base knowing that enemy soldiers were inside the base. But they could prepare it to "fail" when they so wished.

It took almost five minutes before they reached the space with the shield generator. On the way there, they had to silently kill several guards and hide their corpses somewhere. But now they were standing in front of the generator and one of them was already busy hacking the door. Seconds later, the door was open and they stormed into the room.

Three Jaffa were in the room, serving several computer consoles. They were so surprised that none of them was able to pull a weapon before they were dead on the ground.

"Set the explosives." the leader ordered, and immediately they began distributing several explosive devices in the area, in places where they were not so easy to spot. Under consoles, behind wall panels, and also two on the generator itself. All the explosive devices were configured to explode all at the same time with the press of a button. As for the bodies of the three killed Jaffa. They were summarily stowed with their equipment in a broom cupboard.

When all this was done, they left the room again and went in search of the commander of the base. He would probably be in the center of the command center. When they reached that point they could forget about being quiet.

Slowly, they followed the corridors. Again and again they had to dodge passing Jaffa. But slowly and surely they advanced.

Then, after endless minutes, they were at the command center door.

"Install explosive charges." came the command. From now on they would have to fight their way, whether they liked it or not. That would happen whether they chopped the door or blew it open.

"Explosives ready."

"All in cover." At this order the squad went to the right and left of the door. "Ignite." The door disappeared in an explosion, less than a second later. Directly afterwards, several stun bombs flew into the room, which was then stormed right after the shells exploded and stunned the first Jaffa.

The room was peppered with consoles. Also, there was a huge monitor on the wall showing the positions of each Jaffa group. Apparently they coordinated the whole thing over a camouflaged satellite in orbit of the planet. That was clear to the leader at first glance at the monitors. Also, it was not Goa'uld technology but Alteran technology. How could they use the tech? Alteran tech was gen coded.

But that would need to wait.

At the moment he had something more urgent to do. A plasma shot missed his head by mere centimeters. With superhuman speed, he turned his head out of the path of the plasma projectile and responded with a shot with his plasma pistol. The first fire mode of these weapons fired a green plasma projectile that killed. The second fire mode was a light blue jet that had an stunning effect. And since they did not know who of the Jaffa in here was the commander, they limited themselves to stunning their targets.

The Jaffa, hit by the blue beam, fell to the ground instantly, like a doll whose strings had been severed. But before that Jaffa hit the ground the commander of the Seraphimian unit had already changed the target and two more Jaffa made unpleasant acquaintance with the ground. Seconds later, the room was secured.

"Find out who the commander is and secure the door!" Four of his men began investigating the stunned Jaffa and trying to figure out which one of them was the commander while the other five guarded the door and made sure the other Jaffa could not stab them in the back.

"Alpha-4 to General Blackwater." he spoke into his radio. The answer came only a short time later.

"This is General Blackwater, we hear you, what's going on?"

"We discovered an Alteran listening post."

"A listening post? An Alteran listening post, are you serious soldier?"

"Absolutely, they used it to coordinate their troops."

"Interesting." came the answer which for a few seconds silence prevailed. "Once the shield that bothers our sensors is down, we'll teleport you down a mobile energy field generator and you'll hold the command center until Zeta Company replaces you. "Understood?"

"We're holding the command center until the Zeta Company arrives. "

"When can you blow up the shield generator?"

"At any time."

"Good, the energy field generator is ready for transport, we are just waiting for you."

"Blowing up in 5 ...

"4 ...

"3 ...

"2 ...

"1 ... ignition!" No sooner had he said that, the explosive charge went up and across the base drove a massive shock. She was so strong that she had problems staying on her feet.

"Explosion confirmed. Shield is down. Ready for transport. "

"We are here ready for the reception."

"Package on the way."

"Package arrived safely." they reported back just seconds after the device materialized in their midst. "Then build it up!" he called to his people.

It took a little under a minute to completely set up the device. In the meantime, they had to deal with several Jaffa groups trying to fight their way into the command center. None of the attempts was successful. But they now had two wounded to take care of. They were not wounded by the firearm's fire but by some of the ceiling collapsing when they were standing in the wrong place at the wrong time.

When the device was finally set up and worked, it surrounded the entire room with a force field. From now on there was no more coming in for the Jaffa. These tried to bring the energy field, which blocked access to the room, to collapse by firing continuously. Without success.

From that point on, they were doomed to play the waiting game.

,

 **Outside**

 **Zeta-company**

,

Dulanth was a completely black wingless and Anthromorphic dragon. A so-called Drakoran. He lovingly steered a vehicle through the enemy city, which he had lovingly christened the _slender Susi_ . Only this _slender Susi was_ an approximately 200 -ton heavy sonic tank.

Exactly this named sonic tank moved now with maximum speed on the military base. The closer the tank came, the brighter the satellites antenna-like bowl lit up on the tank. No sooner was the tank in range, the tank made a full stop and fired its main cannon. A sonic impulse cannon.

The sound wave that was now hit the base of the Jaffa had the strength of the blast wave of a nuclear explosion. Only concentrated to the extreme. The energy that otherwise spread around the explosion was here concentrated in a very small area. The destruction was appropriate.

The houses that were closest to the tank simply ceased to exist. A cloud of debris, destroyed buildings, and everything else that was in the way of the sound wave was racing toward the base at supersonic speed.

Exactly these debris now crashed into the base. The wall separating the base was the first to be shredded and then blown away by the blast. The Jaffa were thrown around as if they were just toy figures. just like the two light hover vehicles. Both equipped with a rod cannon. They were the vehicles most likely to go through as tanks by the Goa'uld. But they had one crucial weak point. The shooter and the driver of the vehicle were virtually barely protected because they stood free. The vehicle offered adequate protection only when attacked head-on. These vehicles were thrown around as if they were toys.

Then the main battle tanks came out from behind the sonic tank, which slowly withdrew. His job was done. The Jaffa responded with staff weapons and plasma cannons shelling. Only to find that their plasma projectiles were stopped by the shields that protected the tanks.

Then the six-barreled Railgun Gattling guns mounted on the tanks began to spin. Immediately afterwards, hell broke through the Jaffa.

Each of the tanks had two of these weapons mounted. The cadence per weapon was about 10,000 shots a minute. Three tanks had opened the fire on the Jaffa. That means that in Jaffa about 60,000 shots fell the minute. Every single one of them highly explosive. A wonderful spectacle at Overkill.

No sooner had the shelling come to an end than the tanks moved in together with infantry, who were taking cover under the shields of the tanks, which stood like a dome over each of the tanks. One of the Jaffa had maneuvered one of the staff cannons mounted on one of the watchtowers that had somehow survived the attack and began to fire at the advancing tanks. Just to see how the plasma projectiles were stopped by the shield without any problem.

The tank had stopped in the meantime and had its powerful gun aimed at the watchtower. Directly afterwards it fired three times in quick succession. Two of the fired projectiles reduced the watchtower to a pile of debris. But the third projectile shot through the watchtower and hit somewhere behind the tower in a cliff face a few miles away. Part of the cliff face was destabilized by the impact and collapsed, exposing an artificial construct. In turn, the sensors of the _Salvation_ , which were in orbit around the planet, lit up like a Christmas tree.

,

 **On the** _ **Salvation**_

 **Ship of the Seraphimian Aurora class**

,

"Sir, the sensors announce the presence of an Alteran cityship of the Troy class."

"A city ship of the Troy class?" the commanding officer asked in disbelief.

The Troy class was the predecessor to the later introduced Atlantis class and about a quarter smaller than the ships of the Atlantis class. Otherwise there was little design difference between the two. Both were equipped with three drone throwers and strong shields for defense and to keep the atmosphere flying through space in the city. The Troy class as well as their successor, the Atlantis class, served as founding ships for a colony. They were not designed to serve as space cities. Because if the shield failed, it would also cause more than 90% of the atmosphere in the buildings of the city to decompress and the inhabitants would suffocate.

They were designed as colony ships and landed on a planet. This usually happened in an ocean. Then everything could be built up by these landed ships. The city ships had everything necessary for it on board. Factories, hospitals, schools, shipyards, constructor units everything was there to build a colony. Added to this was the bonus that the city ships brought with them a completely intact infrastructure to a place where there was absolutely nothing except untouched wilderness.

"Yes, it's a city ship of the Troy class, which I've already checked several times, apparently this ship was completely buried a few million years ago by a volcanic eruption and is only now reappearing."

Another sensor technician slipped into the explanation of the other with a message that should not exist.

"Sir, the sensors report Alteranic life signs on the city ship!"

"What?!"

"They seem to be in a kind of stasis."

"Our assessment that the Alterans were extinct was probably a bit premature. Send the message to Admiral Malirth."

"Aye aye."

,

 **On the mobile command ship** _ **MCC Hammerstrike**_

 **Landed on the planet surface**

,

Admiral Malirth accepted the message and read it through.

 _Interesting. Apparently, we have discovered a ship of the Troy class._ Then her eyes widened. _Nearly four thousand Alteranic life signs? That's unexpected. They are all apparently in a state of stasis. That means I can push the problem back for now. They have been in stasis for a few million years. What do a few hours or days more? At the moment I have more important things to do._

,

 **Back to the attacking force**

,

"Sergeant, what is that?" one of the soldiers asked her commanding officer as she pointed to the structure the rock slide had exposed.

"CONCENTRATION SOLDIER!" He barked back while killing a Jaffa with a targeted plasma shot.

The soldier did not answer but simply threw a grenade into a group of Jaffa who had been hiding behind a piece of rubble. Seconds later only ashes were left. The grenade had completely disintegrated them.

The fight ended a few minutes later when a very loud voice was heard over the entire city.

"YOUR GOD IS DEAD! LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND LIVE OR FIGHT AND DIE!"

The search for the source of the voice revealed a Sinlontarra hovering over the city, projecting a monitor below it, showing a video of Goa'uld Amset being killed.

The reaction came immediately. Most of the Jaffa present dropped their weapons after seeing on the holographic screens how their god was being crushed by someone, as if he were just a disgusting cockroach. Only the fanatical followers fought on. But these were overwhelmed very soon.

The rest of Jaffa were captured and interrogated. Something interesting came out of it. They were loyal to their master to a degree. Yet, for some time now, they had silent doubts about their master. Because the number of almost absurd commands has been increasing significantly lately. Just as his forgetfulness increased. At times it was so extreme that he called a Jaffa to give him an order that he had already forgotten about it when the Jaffa joined him.

Several times he had ordered to attack far larger ships, while he himself only sat in an Al`kesh. How he managed to get out there with his life was a miracle. It had even been his own ships a few times he had attacked.

In other words. This so-called God has long lost his sanity.

While the interrogations were still ongoing, Admiral Malirth contacted Anoth to teach him about the progress and to announce the finding of the Troy class.

,

 **to Anoth**

 **Aboard the** _ **Ravager**_ **in Earth orbit.**

,

During the conversation with the Greengrass family as well as with Xenophilius, Anoth found out that the Seraphim were no strangers to the wizards. Even if they knew them under a different name. They were referred to by them as the Celestials and were almost worshiped like gods.

Something that annoyed Anoth a little, but he could not really avoid it. This happened quite often, especially among primitive people. Show them some hocus-pocus and you're a god. Well, maybe that was a bit overdone. But it happened quite often. For Anoth's taste a little too often.

He did not look at himself as a god. He made mistakes. He was not infallible. He could also be killed. Granted he always came back. Nevertheless, the factor remained.

Anyway. It made things a little easier. Even though he didn't really like it.

Here, however, he was more specifically considered the source of all magical beings. Looking back, that might even be true. Anoth already lived billions of years and he was quite a frequent on Terra during the Alteran era. So far-fetched these views were not.

"Where exactly are we here?" This question came from Lord Greengrass.

"We are currently on the _Ravager,_ a Seraphimian Aurora class spaceship, currently orbiting Terra, or Earth, as you call the planet." Then Anoth remembered something. "Should not we get the others here too?"

"That would not be a bad idea." said Lord Greengrass.

"So, who do we have to get there?"

"There's Ted Tonks and Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora's parents, then there's Augusta Longbottom, Alice and Frank Longbottom have been laying in St. Mungos for some time."

"St. Mungo's?"

"The magic hospital."

"Aha. And they are there because of what?"

"Cruciatus exposure to the extreme. They are in an coma." Anoth knew what the Cruciatus was because of the knowledge from both Moody and Dungus.

"What about Harry?"

"His parents are dead."

"Oh." Anoth sank into his thoughts. "Neville's parents are in St. Mungo's because of brain damage." Anoth had addressed this to herself more than to one of those present. Anoth had gotten up and started pacing the infirmary while talking to himself. "I have the necessary technology here and also the staff who are familiar with such injury patterns. Maybe ..." Anoth stopped. "Yes, that would work." Anoth turned to Lord Greengrass. "Where is St. Mungos?"

"In London."

A short time later, right in front of them, was a holographic screen with a satellite view of London. She filled in the street names with a street map stolen by Miana. On the satellite image, which was generated by the sensors of the ship, everything was visible. The Hidden Magical Society included. The sensors could easily see through the spells they were hiding. Something that also struck Lord Greengrass. Because he was able to quickly find St. Mungos on the map. The sensors were strong enough to read even from high altitudes the newspaper that was at the same time red by someone who was sitting in a café on the table. In the case of buildings protected by magic, the picture was a bit blurry but still easily recognizable. He could even spot the Greengrass Villa in the picture. Even though the disturbances were much stronger there, which was probably due to the Fidelius magic that lay on the building.

Lord Greengrass needed only seconds to point to the right building.

"Anoth to Miana." Anoth said in the intercom.

"I hear you." the familiar voice came back.

"I have a job for you."

As Anoth turned, he still heard as Lord Greengrass asked, "What is a Seraphimian Aurora class?" Anoth sighed. He still had a lot to teach them.

,

,

,

,

,

,

 **So that's it for this chapter.**

 **In the next:**

 **Miana arrives at St. Mungo's and discovers a surprise nobody really expected.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Discoveries in St Mungo's

Chapter 6 - Discoveries in St. Mungo's

Disclaimer: I own neither Pokémon nor Stargate or Harry Potter or any other copyrighted works that are used here. This story I write here only for my personal pleasure, written without any profit.

"Bla" speeches

 _Bla_ thinking

# Bla # Seraphim language

'Bla' telepathy

$ Bla $ Discussions with the shadow layer

/ Bla / Old Draconian

Ϩ Bla Ϩ Parsons tongue

₱ **Bla** Translated Pokémon language

[Bla] Pokédex entries

,

,

 **St. Mungo's**

 **London**

,

Miana rematerialized a few hundred yards from St. Mungo's and immediately set off for the hospital.

The way there was uneventful. A few minutes later, she stood in front of the building. No one had yet noticed her and so it was easy for her to activate her camouflage field and simply disappear for the human eye. That's what should make it a simple reason.

Two guys in red robes stood in front of the hospital doors. With the knowledge she had gotten from Anoth, she recognized them as Aurors. And something told her that it would be better if they did not discover her. For now.

Getting in to the hospital was easy. She just took advantage of another couple who was just entering the hospital and just walked with them through the door that had opened for the couple.

She stood in the lobby of the hospital and plunged into the magic that surrounded the hospital. There were some spells on the building but not one of them was able to locate her. Good. As long as she did not collide with anyone, she should go unnoticed.

Her goal was the archive room. She needed the files. They would at least be able to provide clues to their own doctors who were on the _Ravager_ . At the same time, she would know where her targets were in the building. It did not take long to find the archive room. It was protected by some spells. Unfortunately, but only against human intrusion and house elves. She, on the other hand, as Drago-Seraphim, had free access.

Immediately she began to search for the files of the Longbottoms. Unfortunately, this project quickly proved fruitless. There was no file on the Longbottoms.

 _Strange._ Thought Miana. _You are being treated here but there are no files?_

After looking around, she spotted a door leading from the archive to an adjoining room. On the door was the inscription "Limited Access".

 _Well that's interesting._ She thought. _Let's see why this door opens only for a few, huh?_

She walked over to the door and felt already coming closer, that these spells were a little different than those at the entrance to the main archive. A closer analysis of the spell revealed that only the chief healer had access to this room. Or at least he or she had to be there.

 _This door can only be opened by the chief healer._ _Hmm._ _I cannot just tear down the magic without triggering the alarm._ _Well._ _Then we grab a chief healer._

With that she left the room to do just that.

As soon as she was back in the hall, she went in search of the chief healer in her invisible state. She suspected that she would find him in his office. A short time later she found the office and it turned out to be empty. The chief healer was nowhere to be seen.

But she spotted a note on his desk with a name that seemed familiar to her.

 _The resistance of the_

 _Potters against the_

 _Medication is_

 _getting stronger._

 _._

 _Expect instructions._

 _HBP_

The text was under a charm, so that everyone else would recognize the note as a simple shopping list. But the eyes of the Seraphim were not easily fooled by such a simple spell.

 _The Potters ?!_ Miana thought as she stared at the sticky note without touching it in any way. _And who is this "HBP"?_

Then she noticed another note.

 _elimination command_

 _approved._

 _1200 hours_

 _Be there!_

 _HBP_

Miana's eyes flew to the clock on the wall. And when she saw the time she could no longer stop the swearing.

11:56

#Crap! # She cursed Seraphimian. She only had ten minutes left. # Shit on camouflage! #

With these words she raced out of the office and back to the archive. Once there, she immediately ran to the locked door, taking apart the spells that locked the door, only to discover that the door was mechanically locked. A courageous kick against the door eliminated the problem. As well as the door frame with it. It would not be long before Aurors stormed in here. She had to hurry.

Fortunately, the files were arranged in alphabetical order so she quickly found the files of the Potters and the Longbottoms and with them their room numbers. Another glance at the clock showed her that she had only one minute left. Now it was time to get up to speed. Bad luck for the Aurors. Every one of them who stood in her way would now require a room in St. Mungos themselves.

The first three Aurors storming the room were blinded by such a bright light that they could not see anything for a moment. Then they only felt how they made acquaintance with some very targeted punches and kicks. The end result was that they lay on the ground with shattered noses, bones and broken wands.

The Auror standing guard outside the door to the hall had the misfortune to face this door with full force in the face when Miana just kicked it off its hinges.

The next two Aurors stepped toward her in the lobby. They were the same two who stood watch outside. As soon as they saw them they began to fire curses on them. Miana, however, had already drawn her hardlight-sword and threw the curses away with it as if they were just annoying flies.

An attempted _Incarcerus_ she answered with a flamethrower she fired from her free hand. The fired ropes did not even reach her because they already crumbled to ashes. Before the two Aurors could recover, Miana sent a lightning bolt that left both Aurors unconscious on the floor.

No sooner was this obstacle out of the way than she raced up the stairs. Another Auror surprised her as she changed the stairs. He learned how to take the stairs the fastest way possible. Miana did not even stop and just kept racing up the stairs. At the next landing there was another Auror, who she recognized as the same one she found in the Dursley house.

He tried to block her way with a conjured brick wall. A pointless endeavor. Miana took her Drago-Seraphim form at about 2m shoulder height and just plowed through the wall. The Auror must have realized that his wall would not be able to stop her and that if he had stopped there he would have had a very unpleasant acquaintance with one of the massive horns that graced Miana's head.

For a fraction of a second, Miana's planetary eyes met the eye of the Auror, then she turned back to human form and raced up the stairs without stopping for a moment.

,

 **A few seconds earlier.**

,

Moody, who was also in the hospital right now, heard the noise coming from below. Curious, he took the stairs downstairs. When he heard the screams of pain, he drew his wand. Then he saw her. Another Auror was only one landing down. He could not look turn enough when the Auror was already flying down the stairs.

He did not need a melee. Every spell he fired at her was simply cut away from her sword like annoying flies. A quick idea later and Moody created in front of him a nearly 50cm thick brick wall in the hope that this would stop her. Just to see with his magic eye how she changed shape just to break through the wall as if it had not been there. He just had enough time to jump to the side.

As she kept running, Moody lay on the floor, staring after her. He still could not believe what he had just seen. This was a Celestial that had just literally plowed her way through the wall. Dumbledore will want to know about it. But he still could not leave here. Amelia Bones had just arrived. Along with several hit wizards.

It really was not hard to pursue Miana's way. They just needed to follow the destruction, as well as the whimpers of the mostly beaten Aurors.

,

 **Back to Miana**

,

Miana continued to follow the stairs upstairs. Then she finally reached the fourth floor. Their targets were in rooms 415 for the Longbottoms and 494 for the Potters. the note was about the Potters. So 494 was her destination. After the numbering of the rooms to judgments this was at the very end of the corridor.

And right in front of that door, hidden under illusionary magic, were several guys who stank of Dark Magic. That could not mean anything good. The door itself was also hidden by illusion magic. Someone did not want to be disturbed there. Not that that would bring them anything. And they would also learn why within seconds.

Seraphim senses were not easy to fool. The senses Drago-Seraphim even less.

Miana was now running at full speed towards the assembled nine figures. The closer she came, the more she could sense that the source of Dark Magic was on their left forearms. So they were Death Eaters. Or as Miana called them: Death Cattle. Because they were branded like cattle. And behaved as if they had rabies. So they would be treated the same way.

They would be killed without mercy.

And that was exactly what she wanted to do.

In addition, Anoth's orders to the Death Eaters were clear. No mercy to these terrorists. If Death Eaters cross your way ... then kill them! Because each of them has earned his mark through downright heinous acts. Death Eaters do not deserve mercy. Once Death Eater always Death Eater. There are no Reformed Death Eaters!

He had been able to extract everything from Moody's memories. And he absolutely agreed with Moody on this point.

Apparently the Death Eaters had noticed that she could easily see through their illusions and tried to stop her with the usual Death Eater tactics. The Avada Kedavra and the Crucio were the most represented. They were more than shocked when they saw that with their second sword, also a hardlight sword, which she had pulled out when she reached the fourth floor, and used it to just brush the curses aside as if they were annoying flies.

The hardlight saber sword looked disabled, as if it was just a grip. As soon as it was activated, however, the blade shot out like a broadsword shaped blade. It was completely constructed of hard light and could cut through almost anything.

One of the Avada Kedavra made it through her defense as one of the Death Eaters was smart enough to throw a table in her direction and hide the curse right behind it. Miana sliced the table in half. But could no longer avoid the hidden behind Avada Kedavra curse. It punched through her personal shields and sent her flying down the corridor. The Death Eaters thought they had won. However, two things now came in, wiping their grins off their faces. On the one hand, Amelia Bones accompanied with her hit wizards reached the floor and on the other hand, Miana stood up again and now seemed to be really pissed off.

Slowly Miana got up. She deactivated her hardlight sabers and put them away again. Then she began to transform. Less than two seconds later there was a very pissed off Drago-Seraphim with 2m shoulder height and a body length of about 19m in corridor. The Death Eaters now felt something they had not really felt for a long time. True fear.

They were now facing an enemy where they truly had no chance of victory against.

 **"You disgusting little maggots."** growled angry Drago-Seraphim, her eyes lit up brightly. It happened even more than that. Her aura moved into the visible spectrum as she let it out. And the aura of a Drago-Seraphim was enormous. She was strong enough to destroy what she touched if she let her aura get strong enough. That's exactly what happened here. The aura was so strong that, on the one hand, the window next to Miana just burst and cracks in the floor, walls and ceilings began to emerge. In addition, her natural element also activated. With Miana, that was electricity. The result looked like Miana was surrounded by a thunderstorm that was constantly blasting.

 **"Did you really think that your ridiculous magic would really stand a chance against me ?!"** She did not give them a chance to answer at all, because she did not expect one either. Then she let go of the loudest roar they had ever heard. In the narrow conditions of the corridor, however, this roar had the strength of a sonic cannon.

The effect was appropriate. The windows on one side of the corridor were torn out of their window frames as each door on the other side was torn from their hinges. Then the sound wave hit the Death Eaters. Some of them had erected shields in front of them only to find that they collapsed as soon as the sound wave hit them, and then they were thrown like toys against the wall behind them. Two of them even broke the door that led into the room, which was Miana's goal.

The hit wizards along with the Aurors and Amelia all held their ears. The roar was so loud that each of them briefly went deaf.

Then Miana attacked.

Faster than one could blink, Miana had traveled the distance between herself and the Death Eaters. What followed after that was the easiest way to describe it as a bloodbath. None of the Death Eaters survived this attack and it was questionable if they would ever find any pieces that belonged to the respective Death Eaters. Not to mention the identification, because from two of them, only a pile of ash was left.

The whole slaughter lasted only a few seconds, then Miana had already transformed back again and had run into the room. But even before she could enter the room, she first held the spot to her stomach, where she had met the Killing Curse. It had apparently done a little more damage than she initially thought. Immediately after, she entered the room and punched a guy who just wanted to give the person Miana assumed she was Lady Potter, a syringe with a poisonous green liquid, his nose into his brain. Before the chief healer, who was also in the room, could recover from the surprise, Miana had already marked both Potters with isolinear markers and they disappeared into a flash of light.

Just as that happened, the other Aurors stormed the room, only to see Miana jump out the window. What they did not know was that she wore a belt with a gravity manipulator. So the wall quickly became the floor. In addition, she reactivated her personal camouflage again. and so the hit wizards saw nothing as they looked out the window.

Meanwhile, Miana ran along the facade to her second destination. The room of the Longbottoms.

,

 **to Amelia Bones**

,

She did not believe what she saw when she finally reached the fourth floor. The young woman in the futuristic armor they were pursuing had just been hit right in front of her eyes by a killing curse that seemed to come out of nowhere for her eyes. She was about to order her people to find out where the killing curse came from, when she noticed that the young woman was getting up again.

Then something happened that she had not expected. Of course, Animagus transformations were known. But this was something completely different. Because no Animagus is able to take the form of a Celestial. The Celestials were far too powerful. That is, someone who could take the form of a Celestial was a Celestial.

At the same time, that meant that the old masters of this world were back. Whether that meant something good or bad had yet to be seen.

One thing was clear. She was angry. Very angry.

And her anger was directed at something that was ... behind the wall?

At least that's what it looked like when Amelia peeked around the corner.

When she looked back at the Celestial, she did not believe her eyes. It was surrounded by a storm cloud, which was constantly sending out lightning, which made the narrow corridor feel as if the thunderstorm was in the middle of the corridor. Which was exactly the case when she thought about it that way.

If it was not clear before, that the Celestial was angry, then it was clear at the latest after she had talked.

 **"Your disgusting little maggots."** There was a break in between as the storm intensified and her aura became visible, beginning to destroy everything around her. **"Did you really think that your ridiculous magic would really stand a chance against me ?!"**

Then she roared so loudly that Amelia had to cover her ears. She was just glad that this roar was not aimed at her. She could see the sound wave that caused her to roar down the corridor. Every window burst. Every door was torn off its hinges. And then the sound wave hit the end of the corridor and broke through the illusion. Behind it were now several Death Eaters visible, which were thrown around like toys. As well as another door. A door that should not exist.

Amelia knew this floor. Especially because Susan was here for several days with dragonpox. Her room was the one at the end of the corridor. There was no other door. Amelia was one hundred percent sure. And yet...

Then she attacked. Faster than she could blink, she had traveled the distance. What followed was not a fight, it was a slaughter. The Death Eaters did not have the slightest chance. Then she turned back into her human form, holding her stomach for a moment, the exact spot where the Killing Curse hit her, and disappeared into the room. Only now Amelia came out of her trance and followed her.

There were only pieces left of the Death Eaters. Here a head, there an arm, next to it a severed finger. And all of that was in a huge pool of blood. Really not a nice sight.

This However, raised a new question. When she coped so easily with the Death Eaters here. Why had not she messed up her Aurors like that?

She entered the room when she saw two flashes of light and also heard an emergency portkey activate, followed closely by bursting glass. The only person left in the room was the chief healer. And he stared at her with glassy eyes.

Amelia recognized the symptom immediately.

 _Imperious._

Amelia pointed her wand at him. "Finite Incantatem!"

"Huh ... what ... where .. where am I?" asked the chief healer as he got his senses under control again. "Amelia, why am I in St. Mungo's?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Amelia asked the chief physician.

"I sat at my breakfast table, then I just heard the door open and then nothing. I just know how I woke up here again, what happened?"

"We are working on that." Amelia answered, turning to one of her hit magicians.

"She escaped." was his brief comment.

"Amelia!" The call came from another hit wizard kneeling outside the door, watching what Miana had left of the Death Eaters. When Amelia came to him, he pointed to a severed forearm. On it was clearly visible a symbol. But it was not Voldemort's, it was a different one. Amelia, however, recognized it from her history lesson.

"That's Grindelwald's sign, but that's impossible."

"There is more." The hit wizard pointed to the torso of another man who still had both arms but no head and no legs. On the forearms, the black mark of Voldemort was clearly visible as well as the sign of Grindelwald on the other arm.

"What is going on here?" Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a little further down the corridor the destruction of a window. "What the...?" Amelia and the hit wizard exchanged glances, then ran to the place where the window broke. When they opened the door they saw only three bright flashes of light. Then the room was empty. "What was that, or better, who was that?"

,

 **Back on the** _**Ravager**_

,

Two flashes of light heralded the arrival of two bodies rematerializing in the opposite ward. Immediately the doctors were there and began the necessary analyzes. Only seconds later, three more flashes of light followed, and Miana and two other patients appeared on the infirmary. Only for Miana to collapse almost immediately. After a few seconds Miana scrambled back up and left the one section to enter the section where Anoth was currently staying.

Anoth had seen her collapse in the other ward. But he could not come to her because of the rune of life and her limited range of only about 20m. And a range in which they are the most effective of just 10 meters. He was stuck in the room right now.

As soon as she had entered the room, Anoth had already put her in an antigravity field and let her float to one of the couches. Whatever had happened to her. It had done some damage. Because even before she lay on the couch she had become unconscious.

Whatever that was, what had hit her. It had struck through her shields as if they weren't there. Her personal armor, on the other hand, seemed undamaged. Which probably was because it had already repaired herself. More would turn out the analysis of this.

Since Miana was no longer able to disable her own armor, Anoth took over. After a few taps on his holographic control panel, which formed over his left hand, the armor deactivated and was pulled back to the ablative generator, which released it and released the view of her bare torso.

The wound clearly showed that she had not only been cared for by the armored medical systems, but had also tried to heal the wound herself. When Anoth analyzed the wound, it soon became clear why the wound did not really want to heal. Parts of the magic she was hit with were still in the wound, causing further damage. After analyzing the remnants of spell magic, he also realized that a shield built on plasma had no chance to stop this curse. The damage was coursed through the reaction with the Seraphimian magic. It looks like the spell and there magic were a pretty bad combination.

Further analysis showed that a hard light shield, was very capable of stopping the magic. A personal hardlight shield was not just a shield but hundreds of small ones. They all had the shape of a honeycomb and formed a blister-shaped shield. If the AK met such a shield one or more of the honeycombs would fail. But the shield as a whole would remain active. The magic itself would not come over the destroyed hardlight honeycombs. And the failed honeycombs would be replaced within three seconds.

While Anoth was busy caring for Miana's wound, his AIs analyzed the sensor records of Miana's armor.

They could confirm Anoth's guess. The AK would not have come through a hardlight shield. This was confirmed as he analyzed the spell with the matrix board built in Miana's armor.

The matrix board was a very interesting piece of engineering. Everything can be calculated with mathematical calculations and equations. That also applies to the magic. No matter which form of energy was used. Each spell was broken by it into its mathematical formulas out of which the spell consisted. When analyzing the formulas of Avada Kedavra came out something very interesting. It could only be fired with one energy level. You could neither supply it with less energy nor overload it. If you tried to overload it, it would still only fire with one energy level. If you did not inject enough energy, absolutely nothing would happen. The matrix would simply refuse to build up. A definite weakness of the Avada Kedavra curse.

That was not all. A high-density hard-light construct, such as a saber-sword, could fling the curse around as if it were a baseball. That made Anoth come up with an idea. A shield as from the Middle Ages. Just out of high density hard light. Maybe he could also surround the armor with a layer of high-density hard light. But that had to wait for now.

First of all, he had to take care of Miana.

This, however, had come to itself again and had completely relaxed under Anoth's healing magic. That she lay practically naked on one of the beds disturbed her not at all. A sense of shame was a foreign word for Anoth's girls. An enemy will not look for your dignity. He will simply kill you. A rule the all of them knew. Shame had no place on a battlefield.

After a while, Anoth lifted his hand away from her wound. There was almost nothing left of it. Except that her skin was a little redder at the spot than the surrounding skin. With a wave of his hand, Anoth conjured a blanket for the already conscious again Miana and she took it and covered herself with it.

Just so she sat down cross-legged shortly thereafter. only to see the crimson faces of their guests. That made Miana only raise her eyebrow and smile with a little amusement as it clicked by her why her guests could now compete with a tomato.

"What happened down there?" Anoth asked.

"I'm not so sure myself." answered Miana, her eyes now on Anoth. "Getting into the hospital was a breeze, from then on I searched the archive to find out where the rooms were, and then the whole thing went down the stream. The files I was looking for were not in the regular patient records but behind a door in the archive that led to an adjoining room that could only be opened by the chief healer. So I made my way to the office where I found these two notes."

Miana showed Anoth a hologram of the two notes she had found in the office. And Anoth continued to read them aloud.

 _Who is "HBP"?_ Was the question that went through everyone's mind.

"The Potters?" that came from Lord Greengrass. "They are dead."

"Apparently not." said Xenophilius.

"What happened next?" Anoth asked.

"When I saw the notes and looked at the clock, I knew I had no time left, so I went back to the archive and broke open the locked door, as expected the alarm was sounded, but I found the files. The first Aurors who entered the room I blinded with sunlight just to knock them right out. The next one was unlucky enough to stand just beyond the door and two more tried to stop me for a short fight. Then I ran back up the stairs, where I met another Auror, and I threw him down the stairs, then another, who we already knew. He had a Glass eye, which was constantly watching everything and turning steadily, and he was completely scarred and missing a leg, instead he had a wooden leg."

"Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, we've met him before." said Anoth.

Miana nodded.

"In the Dursley's house."

"What happened next?"

"He created a brick wall in front of me, so I changed my shape to break through the wall, and then immediately turned back to human form to sprint to the top. At the top, I spotted a group of black robes hiding behind a low-level illusion spell. They must have noticed that I could see them, because they started to send curses against me, so I answered with my light saber and sent several of them back to them. "

"Why have you been hit?"

"My own stupidity?" Miana said with a shrug. "I did not expect one of them to throw a table at me and hide a Killing Curse right behind it - I should have avoided the table instead of slashing it in half."

"You played with them." she accused Anoth.

"Yes, as I said my own stupidity got in the way." Miana admitted. "But that much should be said, after they hit me, I stopped playing and I made minced meat out of them."

"What did you find in the room?"

"What?" Miana asked, as she had drifted away with her thoughts for the moment.

"The room. What did you find."

"Oh yeah ... . When I had fought my way past the black-robed figures, I entered the room, saw two people lying in bed, and another black-clad guy trying to give an injection to one of the two lying in bed. I punched his nose in and marked both of them and gave the signal for beaming, and jumped right out of the window and ran along the wall with the aid of the gravity manipulator, then I arrived in the room of the Longbottoms. I marked them too and now I'm back here. "

"Where are the files?"

"By the doctors." She pointed to the other part of the infirmary, where the doctors were already at work.

"Good." said Anoth. "Then we should soon be told by them what's wrong with them." After a short break, Anoth continued. "That brings me to the other problem we still have, going through all the memories I've assimilated, and I think I know who could help us with our other patients here." He points to the beds where Harry and the others are sleeping.

Anoth turned to the others. "We can bring them to the Gringotts goblins as soon as they wake up, and they should be able to help us remove the spells and runes that lie on them."

"What brings you the idea?" Miana asked.

"Gringotts employs a number of high-level Cursebreakers, and they should not only be able to remove the runes, they should also take the spells with them."

"I had not thought of that." admitted Lord Greengrass.

"How do you even know about it?" This question came from Xenophilius.

"I was lucky enough to get the complete memories of a certain Alastor Moody and a Mundungus Fletcher."

"When do we leave?" Miana asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Anoth answered. "We'll take one of the Dropships down to the planet's surface."

"Will the Muggles not see that?" Lady Greengrass asked.

"Hardly, the ships all have cloaking devices." Anoth answered. "They will not be able to see or hear them, and please stop using this degrading word. Call them" mundane or nomage ", not" Muggles. " With these words, Anoth called one of his Draconidesses out of the Shadow Plain.

The others were all so startled that the dragon lady that had emerged out of nowhere and they jumped in shock. It intensified a bit as the dragon lady extended her wings and grinned at them, showing her sharp teeth very clearly. Just to fold her wings right back on her back.

"Why did you call me?" she asked. "You woke me." she complained directly.

Anoth just rolled his eyes. "Selena, can you show the guest quarters to our guests?"

Selena yawned in response and told the others to follow her. Shortly thereafter, they had left the infirmary. Only Xenophilius remained behind.

"You still have not told them what rank you're wearing."

"Do you want me to give you a heart attack?"

"You could tell them quietly."

"They'll get it out soon enough." Just then, one of the doctors entered the infirmary and stopped in front of Anoth. Anoth nodded to him and signaled that he could talk.

"We have completed the initial examination."

"And what did you find?"

Wordlessly, he handed the pad he held in his hand to Anoth. Anoth immediately began to review the data.

"Well, the parents of Hermione Granger are healing." Then he came to the section about the Potters and Longbottoms and his expression changed abruptly. "It looks like someone wanted them to stay in a coma." he finally said as he looked through the data. "And not because of brain damage."

"You recognize what is in them?"

"Yes, it's a potion that keeps someone in a comatose state." said Anoth.

$ We need to get the ingredients before we can brew the antidote. $ Kira spoke up. She was the Alicorn, who usually brewed the potions, and of course she had long since analyzed the recipe she needed as an antidote to the potion under which the Potters and the Longbottoms were. Thanks to the knowledge of Mundungus, who had stumbled upon the recipe at some point. And since Anoth had taken in his memories in itself Anoth now knew about it. In addition, all that Anoth knew his shadows knew too.

$ And we'll get them when we get to Diagon Alley. $ answered Anoth.

$ A few of the ingredients we only get from Knockturn Alley. $ That made Anoth sigh.

$ Then we make a little detour as soon as we are there. $ He did not sound as carefree as he did. Anoth knew that Knockturn Alley was dangerous. Going in there usually meant one thing above all else. Trouble.

$ We probably will not have much of a choice. $ Kira agreed.

"How do you want to remove the potion?" Xenophilius asked. "Is the medical facility here able to do this?"

"Theoretically it should be able to do that. Yes." confirmed Anoth. "Unfortunately, this potion has the property of becoming unstable when exposed to one of the commonly used energy fields to remove foreign matter from a body."

"And what do you mean unstable?"

"Boom." The answer came this time from Miana.

"Yeah, boom, it could explode." confirmed Anoth.

"Not a nice thought." said Xenophilius, who really did not need the mental picture.

"No, it really is not." said Anoth. "That's why I'd rather brew the intended counter-potion than try to remove the potion mechanically." With that, Anoth turned back to Miana. "How do you feel?"

"I'm alright, do not worry about me."

"Can you pick up our last few guests?"

"Yes." confirmed Miana, who had already gotten up again and put on her armor again. Shortly thereafter, there was a flash of light and Miana was gone. As soon as she was gone, Anoth and Xenophilius began talking about the most diverse creatures. Including the Nargles. A being who lives in another space-time phase. It is not really to be seen, heard, felt or touched. It looks a bit like a little snake with a fur collar. Therefore, this being is also jokingly called "lion's snake". They were small. Not more than two inches.

Anoth could take a hand full of them into their dimension. Much to the pleasure of Xenophilius.

,

 **Longbottom Villa**

,

Of course, Miana with her luck was unlucky. As soon as she was within sight of the villa, she spotted more guys in black cloaks tearing down the wards of the villa.

Or at least they tried.

"Them again?" growled Miana. "This time I will not play with you." With these words, she brought out her light saber sword as well as a hard-light plasma gun. They had not noticed her yet. Which was probably because they hid behind a few illusionary spells and thus felt safe. Too bad for them because the eyes of a Drago-Seraphim could not easily be fooled by such magic.

Hard-light plasma weapons always fired explosive projectiles. The hard capsule kept a small amount of plasma under extremely high pressure. When impacted, the hard capsule usually pierced its target before it dissolved and released the plasma. The result was a pretty sizable explosion. In addition, these weapons could also be overloaded. The longer the trigger was pressed the larger the amount of plasma and the more enormous the subsequent explosion.

That's exactly what she did. She held the trigger of her hard-light plasma gun. The light that emitted the gun became brighter by the second. When she finally fired her weapon was ready to self-destruct. Their target was a group of eight of those black-clad idiots. The projectile hit right in the middle of the group. The ensuing explosion killed five of them. The last three were not only set on fire by the plasma but also thrown around like toys. They remained burning a few meters from the explosion site. A few well-targeted plasma pulse shots ended their suffering.

This left only two groups of four figures each. These two groups looked around in surprise. Something had just finished the other group and no one had realized what it had been.

Now Miana went on the direct attack. Taking advantage of the confusion, she appeared in one of the two groups seemingly out of nowhere. They did not have the slightest chance of reacting to her when Miana's saber sword put an end to their lives. Even before the other remaining group had a chance to react, she covered them with a hailstorm of plasma projectiles. They were dead before they knew what had just happened.

"That was ridiculously easy." mumbled Miana. With these words, she deactivated her sword and put the sword, which was now no more than the handle, away again. The pistol followed shortly after. "And what's next?" she murmured as she turned toward the villa.

Slowly she headed for the edge of the wards that surrounded the villa. She raised her claws and let them assume an ethereal form, which she then led into the multi-layered wards. After a short analysis, it was clear that the wards were intentions based. Friends could easily pass through. Enemies on the other hand ... well ... there were certainly more pleasant ways to die.

With this knowledge in mind she simply walked through the wards. Since they recognized her as a friend, they did not do anything. The property was enormous. Miana needed several minutes to get to the front door. On the way she passed through several more wards. All intention based.

She was just reaching the front door, when she saw from the corner of her eye several flashes of light on the edge of the first protective barrier. And this time there were a few more than the first group. _Looks like they've sent reinforcements. I should hurry up a bit._ She knocked on the door and waited patiently.

Meanwhile, the new arrivals with their black cloaks and robes were trying to tear down the wards. Unsuccessful, mind you.

She was torn from her thoughts as a wand was pressed down her neck. Miana slowly raised her hands to show that she did not want to hurt her. Then an icy voice sounded to her ear. The voice of a woman.

"Give me a good reason why I should not kill you."

 _Because you could not do that?_ was Miana's first thought that shot through her mind. "I'm not here to fight you."

"Oh, yes, why do your people attack the wards?"

"They are not mine and they are actually why I'm here."

"And that would be?" The wand did not leave her neck. No, on the contrary. He was pushed even harder on the back of her neck.

"I'm here to take you to Neville and get you to safety."

"And what about those?" she did not need to see her hand to know who the question was.

"I do not know who they belong to, I've had dealings with them in St. Mungo's when I pulled out the Potter parents, just like Alice and Frank Longbottom, they're all in a safe place." _I can hardly tell her about the_ _Ravager_ . Miana very much doubted that if she did that she would believe her. "Our initial examination revealed that someone wanted to keep all four in a comatose state."

"Does that mean James and Lily live?" The voice sounded more than surprised.

"Yes, Alice and Frank are also on the way to be healed." Before Miana could react she found herself in a hug.

"They live, they live." Miana somehow managed to turn in the embrace and tried to calm the now crying woman. Miana wondered why she just believed the woman like that. This question cleared as she looked to the right. There hovered a small luminous sphere in the middle of the air. A short analysis later and Miana could hardly resist a grin. _A lie detector spell. Clever._

This little ball of light turned red by a lie and green when the truth was said. The enhanced version could even detect half-truths. These were marked when the sphere turned yellow. In this case, however, it was just the simple version. In most cases, that was completely enough.

It took a while until she calmed down. The first question she asked Miana had expected.

"Where are you?"

"They are on the _Ravager,_ which is currently in high orbit around the planet, well beyond the reach of Apparition (about 2,000 km) or Portkey (about 25,000 km)."

(Values are for someone with the magical core of Dumbledore, most of them are about half.) Ritual-created portkeys usually have a significantly higher range, ranging from 25,000 km to 450,000 km in extreme cases.)

"In orbit?"

"Above us." Miana pointed upwards. "Very far above us."

"And you bring me there?" Augusta Longbottom asked, still staring up at the sky and trying to find the ship. Without success.

"I think we have not introduced ourselves yet, my name is Miana."

"Augusta Longbottom." was the answer she gave without looking at her. Instead, she continued to stare into the sky. After another two minutes of silence, she finally gave up and turned back to Miana. "Um ... where exactly is the ship?"

"It is disguised." was Miana's flat answer.

"Oh..."

But before they could go any further, there was a sound reminiscent of cracking glass. The attackers had brought down the first barrier. And that much faster than expected.

"Maybe we should hurry up a bit." Miana said as she noticed that the attackers were advancing to the Secondary Barrier. "How many house elves are there?"

"Two."

"How long would they take to pack everything?"

"Sispy! Foddy!" exclaimed Augusta.

With two loud cracking noises, two small figures with rather big ears appeared.

"How can Sispy and Foddy help?" came the squeaky voice of the small apparently female house elf.

"How long would you need to pack everything in the house - furniture, pictures, books, everything."

Sispy considered for a short time before she answered cautiously. "About four hours."

Augusta turned her gaze back to Miana.

"We do not have that much time." was Miana's answer. "In one hour at the latest, they will have broken through the last barrier." Miana started to walk and leave as she considered a solution to the problem. Then she remembered something they had done a long time ago. The salvage of an ancient temple from a planet threatening to fall into its sun.

That was the solution.

And now, as she thought about it, she remembered the mission again. After all, she was the one who led the ground team.

,

############################################################

 **Flashback**

############################################################

,

 **Mendaros System**

 **Mendaros 4**

 **about 2,500,000 years ago**

,

Mendaros four. The inhabitants of this planet had long ago wiped themselves out in one of the many senseless wars that had taken place in this world. Now the planet was about to be destroyed.

The Seraphim found the planet only a few hundred years ago. Long after the native species disappeared. Their archaeologists had dug up entire cities and found only ruins. Most of the planet's archaeological treasures have been salvaged from the dying world to be able to study in peace. The temple complex was the last remaining archaeological find to be recovered.

"See that you get the transport amplifier set up! So slowly it gets really uncomfortable!" Miana called one of the engineers.

During one of the last wars that had taken place on the planet, such powerful weapons were used that the planet's orbit became unstable. So the planet slowly but surely approached his sun and was about to fall into it.

The surface temperature of the planet, which now looked more like a desert instead of a living world, was now almost 100 ° C and it was increasing by the minute. Miana could see the sea as it boiled and slowly evaporated. Her time window was quickly closing.

The sun dominated the entire horizon. And this enormous fireball on the horizon was growing minute by minute. The lifetime of this planet could now be measured in hours.

They still had a good 30 minutes to recover the temple. The planet itself had perhaps two hours before it would pass into the fires of the sun. Once a live-giver has become the annihilator.

It was 20 minutes later when the message from the engineer's leader arrived that the last of the transport amplifiers was in position. And that was really fitting, because the frequency of earthquakes and their intensity increased. Only the stasis fields were the reason that the temple still stood. But that would not be the case for much longer. In addition, the temperature had climbed to over 350 ° C. And the temperature rose faster and faster. Miana was happy to carry her armor in this moment, protecting her from the enormous heat.

"Miana to the _Lakosta,_ we're done with the preparations, all ready for transport."

The _Lakosta_ was a supply freighterof the military. Equipped with high-performance transports and huge cargo holds, the ship was able to accommodate the temple complex, which took up two square kilometers of land. The ship was accompanied by three Seraphimian Aurora classes that served as escorts.

At the moment, the four ships were in geosynchronous orbit above the temple. Always ready to leave the dying planet.

"Understood, get ready for transport." the message came back from the van.

The tips of the transport amplifiers began to light up in light blue. Then each of the amplifiers emanated, until they finally connected each of the amplifiers together. No sooner had that happened than the light turned bright white and it seemed to put an energy carpet on the temple. Shortly thereafter, there was a flash of light and at the place where the temple was just seconds before was replaced by a hole in the ground.

"All right, Temple is safe on board, the team is ready for immediate transport." came shortly after the message of _Lakosta_ .

"Miana to _Lakosta,_ ready to beam." A flash of light later and the members of the team were safely aboard the _Lakosta_ . They found themselves in the same hold, where the temple had been beamed onto a custom construct, which now took over the service of the foundation.

Miana turned to her team.

"Good work everyone, the round tonight is on me. She saluted her people, who also saluted her. Then they spread around who knows what to do. Miana, on the other hand, made her way towards the bridge of the ship. As with almost all Seraphim ships, it lay deep inside the ship. As soon as she got there she turned to the captain of the _Lakosta_ .

"Captain, leave the orbit and go to the edge of the system."

The captain nodded and then turned to her helmsman. "Lieutenant set course for the edge of the system and also inform our escorts."

"Aye aye."

A short time later, the small fleet left orbit and found itself after a short Warp flight on the edge of the system again.

"We are in position." reported the helmsman.

"All sensors point to the fourth planet, we'll stay until the planet is destroyed and collect as much data as we can."

The captain turned to her people at the science station. "You heard her." she only said. What she got back were calls of "aye aye.". Then the captain turned to Miana with a raised eyebrow.

"A favor I owe one of the eggheads." said that only.

"Ah ..." the captain said, then turned to the main monitor. Less than an hour and a half later, it was to be seen how the planet first lost its atmosphere only to be slowly torn to pieces by the gravitational forces of the sun, which then fell directly into it. Less than ten minutes later, the fleet went into hyperspace and left the system completely.

,

############################################################

 **End of the flashback**

############################################################

,

"Yes, that will definitely work." she mumbled as she looked at the building, which was somewhere between the villa and the castle in size. "The hangars of the _Ravager_ are big enough for the building." With these words, she activated the communicator. "Miana to Anoth."

"I hear you, what's up?"

"Can you move a building into one of the hangars of the _Ravager_ ?"

"Please what?"

"I want you to take the whole building up to the _Ravager_."

"So I understood it then."

"How long will it take?"

"With the scans and preparing the foundations ... 20 minutes." the answer came back. "I'm sending down some transports and engineers with a Dropship, the wards around the building are interfering with our scanners."

"Got it, Miana over and out." With that she ended the radio traffic. Only seconds later, she heard a landing ship approaching its position, landing only minutes later. In this case it was a simple gate ship (Puddlejumper). As soon as the ship landed, the tailgate opened and four engineers came out together with several boxes.

"Where are we needed?" asked the leader of the small engineering squad as he stood in front of Miana.

"I think you already know what to do?"

"Yes."

"Then to work."

There was another crash. Now there were only two barriers between them and the attackers. Whoever these people were. They sure worked quick.

first the activation of the death runes. Then the fight in St. Mungos. Miana could not shake the feeling that they literally hung on her tail when she picked up the others. And now this.

Slowly but surely they got really annoying.

And that was not even what really bothered her at the moment. Rather, it was the fact that the speed with which they broke through the protective spells increased significantly. At current speed, they were through the last barrier in ten minutes.

And then there was the possibility that the Tonks family was also under attack. And Miana was stuck here. Nice crap.

Speaking of the Tonks ...

"Miana to Anoth." Miana spoke into her radio.

"I hear you, what's going on?"

"I have one more target to pick up, you know that, right?"

"Yes."There was a small break. Then Anoth understood what Miana wanted to say. "I'll send another team down to pick them up, Anoth End. "

,

 **Aboard the** _ **Ravager**_

 **High orbit around Planet Terra (Earth)**

,

"Teams Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta Emergency Response! Teams Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta Emergency Response!" Toned it through the ship. "Report to Hangar Four right now! Report four in Hangar right now!"

An alarm sounded through the ship and the members of the said teams dived to the armory to equip themselves and found themselves shortly thereafter in the hangar four. Each of the teams had a dedicated Junkubus class landing ship.

The use of these medium-sized Dropships for these small five-member teams seemed completely over the top. However, considering that these teams were usually sent to where the fighting was fiercely raging, they could use the tremendous firepower of the Junkubus classes.

A short time later, the four teams climbed their four 50m long, 10m high and 36m wide Junkubus classes and were on the way to the planet. During the flight, they received further instructions.

Teams Alpha and Beta should go to and support Miana's position. Teams Gamma and Delta should go to the indicated navigation point to evacuate the Tonks family. Notably Andromeda Tonks and her husband Ted Tonks.

Miana's guess was soon proven correct. Two of the outbuildings on the Tonks family's site were already in flames when they landed, causing dense black smoke to rise into the sky.

,

 **200m away from the house of the family Tonks**

,

The Junkubus classes landed fully camouflaged and almost noiseless in a meadow near the house of the Tonks family. Flames were already hitting the two outbuildings in the sky and flashes of light in different colors could be seen. The attack was still in full swing.

The leader of the Gamma team was the main commander in this mission. And he ordered his people to approach their destination as quickly as possible, but unnoticed. To achieve this, the entire team activated the camouflage built into their armor. Only seconds later, none of them could be seen with the naked eye.

As the two teams quickly approached their destination, the two Junkubus classes lifted of from the ground and were now ready to provide air support if requested.

A short time later, the two teams had reached the border to the property and could easily make out 24 figures. They all wore jet-black robes and had their hoods pulled deep over their faces. Below were white masks painted with strange patterns.

"Team Gamma to the north side Team Delta to the south side No one fires until command given." the leader spoke in his radio. The green light of the second team confirmed that the other team leader had understood the order and brought his team over to the other side of the house. Another flashing of the same lamp told him the other team was in position.

"Fire!"

Before the wearers of black robes had a chance to react, more than half of them were dead on the ground. Killed by precise shots of the plasma weapons of the two teams. The fight ended when one of the two teams called fire support for a few of the entrenched enemies. A brief salvo with one of the Railgun Gattling guns of the Junkubus class reduced them to nothing but fine red mist.

The last two remaining after these short fire exchanges apparated away. They were in such a hurry that one left a finger and the other left half of his right leg behind.

With a few hand signals, the two teams agreed to approach the main building. The main building was undamaged while the other buildings were going down in flames. Which raised the question of why they had not noticed the noise out here.

The answer to the question came as they approached the building. Because suddenly they heard roar from inside the building. The strange thing was the roaring in the middle of the sentence began. The leader of the squad took a step back and all that was left was the crackle of the blazing flames. One step forward and he could clearly hear the screaming.

Then he realized. The building was surrounded by a sound barrier. Nobody in the building heard the noise out here.

His grin under the helmet of his armor would now be send the Cheshire cat running for the hills.

 _Very beautiful._ He thought as he silently approached the house.

A few hand signals later and both teams split up. One took over the front door the other team the back door. With a flashing green light in their displays, both teams opened the doors. The back door had to be cracked before. But since the castle was very old, that was no problem at all. The front door just needed to be postponed. The lock had been blown out the way the door looked.

Anyway. Both teams silently entered the building.

On the lower floor, they encountered two enemies. Both were killed quickly and silently by cutting through their throats.

After the ground floor was secured, both teams quietly went up the stairs. There they found another guy wearing these black robes.

He sat back on one of the chairs with his feet on the table in front of him and was asleep.

A slit throat later and they were on the second floor in front of the door behind which the noise came from.

With a few hand signals the leader gave the one team to understand that they should get ready to blow the door to the room. While the other team prepared to make their way through the thin wooden wall.

Two powerful explosions echoed through the house. One tore the door with the door frame away while the second tore a two-meter hole in the wooden wall.

The black robe wearers in the room had no time to react, because they were already dead on the ground only seconds after the explosion. Her two targets were unconscious on two chairs where they had been tied up. The ropes that held them were severed only seconds later and they were on their way out of the building when a radio message came in.

"Ground team here eagle eye 2. More enemy forces have just teleported into the area and have started wildly firing around."

No sooner had the radio contact ended than a wall exploded next to the ground team and several people dressed in black robes came through and immediately began firing spells at both teams. both teams immediately jumped into cover.

"Fire free! Send them back into the howls where they crawled from!" the leader roared into the radio before he himself began to shoot down the attackers with his plasma weapon.

Outside, there were now numerous impacts to hear, mainly from the Railgun Gattling weapons, which fired their deadly loads on the enemy forces. The heavier weapons were not even needed for this type of enemy.

Still, that was definitely overkill. Because those who were hit from the weapons were reduced to fine mist.

Meanwhile, the team went to the secondary collection point for exfiltration. The secondary exfiltration point was located about 2 kilometers from the property in a clearing in a nearby forest. There they were already expected by the second Dropship. It circled the clearing and would land as soon as they entered the clearing.

As soon as they were out of the house, they were already running towards the secondary landing zone. Ted Tonks and Andromeda Tonks, who were still unconscious, were transported in a somewhat uncomfortable manner. At the moment it did not matter because they were primarily concerned with getting out of here. Any injuries could be handled on the _Ravager_ .

Not even a minute later they arrived at the landing zone but not without being followed. Whoever these robe bearers were, they were stubborn. So much you had to leave them.

"Gamma one to Dropship. Have reached landing zone but we are being persecuted. Request Fire Support."

"Roger that." the answer came back. "The weather report said that there should be hail today."

"Then let it hail!"

"Will be done Attention Impact Nearby!" With these words, the Dropships pilot fired two rockets into the forest, killing more than two dozen of their pursuers in one fell swoop. Directly afterwards, the Railgun Gattling guns opened fire.

A deafening, thunderous, booming sound filled the clearing as the weapons fired their deadly charges.

While the Dropship mowed down the attackers (significantly increasing the clearing), both teams had hurried to the back ramp of the second now landed ship and entered it via the open ramp. As soon as they were on board, the ramp closed again and the Dropship took off.

As soon as the first ship was in the air, the second ship broke off its attack and joined the first one. Seconds later, both activated their cloaking devices and were gone.

,

 **In a nearby British military base**

 **radar surveillance**

,

A soldier sat in front of one of the radar screens and monitored the air traffic. Today, only a few takeoffs and landings were scheduled, so it was a quiet day for him today. The next landing was only about an hour away, which made the soldier sink into his thoughts.

That ended when the radar reported two unidentified contacts. But as suddenly as the two echoes appeared on the radar screen, they disappeared again.

"Strange." He ran the recording back a few seconds and then replayed it. There were definitely two unknown contacts on the screen. If only for a few seconds.

He watched the radar screen for several more minutes but the signal did not reappear. So he wrote a report sent to his supervisor where it then just disappeared into a filing cabinet.

,

 _ **Ravager**_

 **In high orbit around Terra (Earth)**

,

The Dropships quickly rose to the higher atmospheres. They had left clouds behind them for a long time and so slowly the blue disappeared from the sky and was replaced by the black of space.

The _Ravager_ was invisible to the naked eye. But the instruments of the Dropship knew exactly where they were. On the way there they flew only a few kilometers past the Russian space station _MIR_ .

(Little history lesson: The construction of the _MIR_ began in 1986. The re-entry took place in 2001. The construction of the ISS began in 1998. And since this story begins in 1994, the _MIR is_ still fully in operation. The _MIR_ was about 30m long and just as high and The Junkubus Dropship is 50m long, 10m high, and 36m wide, making it larger than the _MIR_ space station.)

A few minutes later, both ships floated in through one of the open hangar doors and the blue-shimmering force fields that prevented the atmosphere from escaping the hangar deck into the _Ravagers'_ interior . As soon as they had passed the force fields, the ships turned 180 ° and landed on the hangar deck. The ports of the Dropship began to open even before the ship had completely landed. Meanwhile, the hangar doors closed again.

On the deck they were already awaited by several paramedics, who received the two Tonks parents immediately and make their way to the infirmary, where they arrived only about a minute later. Thank the vans within the ship.

As soon as they arrived at the infirmary, both were placed on treatment beds and examined by the doctors. After a short time, they were found to have been tortured. But they had no injuries that were untreatable.

Anoth looked around. A question crossed his mind. _We have Harry Potter here, Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass. That would be six. They are all members of the Alteran Council. But this raises another question: who is number seven?_

The Seraphim Council and the Alteran Council each consisted of seven members plus one Council President. Here mainly the matters were discussed which had to do with the alliance of the two, at that time still great powers. Also here the military operations were discussed.

This system no longer exists in this way today. It has been replaced by a huge Galactic Council. The key, however, has remained. For the Seraphimian Intergalactic Empire was a dictatorship even then. Anoth could decide everything if he wanted to, but instead many of the decisions in the Grand Council are made to give others some degree of co-determination.

In addition, the planets were, to some degree, self-governing. The ruling self-government was governed on the one hand by the basic laws that applied to every planet, without exception, and a whole series of guidance laws that a planet could take over but could not necessarily do. That could have many reasons. Type of Colony (Farm Colony, Mining Colony, etc.), Population Density, Climate, Where the colony is located (On a planet, on a large asteroid, it is a space colony) etc.

Anoth had nothing else to do but wait and hope that the enemy down on the planet did not know who the seventh member of the council was. _After the memories I have of this guy with the scared face, I hope that Gringotts has the answer to the question of who our seventh member of the council is._

,

 **Miana**

 **Longbottom estate**

,

The engineers were ready to put the transport amplifiers around the building in position. There was only one barrier left between them and the attackers. It was only a matter of time when this would fall as well.

"We're done!" came the call from one of the engineers. Mina wasted no time and immediately contacted Anoth on the _Ravager_ .

"Miana to Anoth."

"I hear you."

"How does it look on your end?"

"The foundation is finished, we are just waiting for you here."

"We're here too - shit!" Anoth heard a noise in the background like breaking glass. "The last barrier has just collapsed!"

"I've heard."

"We'll take the Puddlejumper. Get the building up."

"I'll do it, Anoth end."

,

 _ **Ravager**_

 **In high orbit around Terra (Earth)**

,

"Anoth to bridge."

"Here is Ashiasa." the voice of the Khajiit came back on the bridge.

"Start transport process as soon as you can have a transporter lock with the Longbottom estate."

"I'm already doing it." came the voice of Ashiasa, who was on the bridge at the moment and was serving the transporter.

,

 _ **Ravager**_

 **Hangar 3**

,

The Sinlontarra that was otherwise in Hangar 3 was not there. Instead, a rack had been erected there, which would soon serve as a foundation for the building, which would be teleported there in a few seconds. The Sinlontarra, meanwhile, had moored to the outer shell of the _Ravager_ .

Seconds later, the hangar shone as the entire Longbottom building, including the two basement floors, was teleported into the hangar. Immediately after, Ashiasa was heard on the bridge cursing.

"Fuck!" she growled. "I brought up some uninvited guests." Immediately, Ashiasa's voice was heard throughout the ship. "Hangar Three Security! Hangar Three! Secure the building! "

When this announcement came, many of the security forces aboard the Ravager had question marks floating over their heads.

Which building?

These question marks evaporated when they reached the hangar. They saw the building that had been beamed up. They also realized that they were already fighting. A few of the crew had pulled their weapons and had taken cover behind various boxes. Two crew members lay dead or injured on the ground. From a distance, that could not be determined exactly.

Now the systems were in use which repaired either the ships in the hangar again, if they were damaged, or could also build completely new ships. In this case, however, they built something much smaller. Barricades, which served as fire sponges for the security guards. These were used immediately.

As soon as the leader of the security team was in cover, he linked himself with the internal sensors of the ship with the help of the neural interface to take a look inside the building.

At the same time, the ship's internal security system had also been activated. All access to Hangar 3 had been sealed off with force fields. The security guards could easily cross these force fields. The enemy, on the other hand, was stopped by them. In addition came ceiling, floor and wall guns that were activated throughout the hangar area. Not enough, all the wall plates went to the side and released the view of Phaser strips and launch tubes for minidrones. The top of the whole formed heavily armed and armored drones flying around the hangar.

They did not fire directly at the building. However, if the intruders left the building, their lifetime could be calculated in seconds.

This was confirmed when two of the intruders stormed out of the building, they were immediately welcomed by not only the automatic guns of the drones but also the Phaser banks in the walls. There was not even any ash left of them after it.

 _That would be two less._ Thought the leader of the security people. _Let's see how many of you are still in the building._ It was not long before his mind's eye saw a three dimensional semi-transparent image of the building. He could make out a total of fourteen intruders within the building. Six of them were on the ground floor. Four in the first basement and the rest in pairs on the first and second floor of the house.

After a moment's thought, he ordered two of the drones to position themselves to fire stun grenades into the building. These shells fired a pulse that made anyone who were hit faint. Range of the impulse was only about five meters.

While the drones were taking positions, the security guards were ready to storm the house. As soon as this had happened, the drones fired the stun grenades into the ground floor as well as the first and second floors. As soon as the grenades detonated, the ship's sensors confirmed that ten of the invaders were lying unconscious on the ground. Only the four remained in the cellar.

Seconds later, the first security guards reached the stairs into the basement. At the end of the stairs, they could hear voices that they could understand through their update of their Universal Translators.

"What's going on up there?" one voice asked.

"No idea." The answer came from a second voice.

"Probably McCarty is doing his usual nonsense." came the third vote.

"When's McCarty not doing any nonsense?" came the fourth and last voice. This clearly female.

Suddenly the four downstairs heard a strange sound. As they looked in the direction of the stairs, a ball of some kind was rolling down the stairs and stopped right at their feet. One of the four kneeled down and picked up the ball and looked questioningly at the others as soon as he got up. The last thing he saw after that was a white flash. Immediately, he and his companions were welcomed by the darkness.

Fortunately for the four, the grenade he'd picked up was just a stun grenade. One of the security guards had let one of them roll down the stairs. As the grenade detonated it gave up a bright flash of light, followed closely by four dull thuds.

When the security guards arrived downstairs, they only needed to tie the four up.

"Situation under control, intruders in custody." said the leader of the security people finally in the radio.

"Confirmed. Deactivating internal defense." Came the reply from Ashiasa, who was still on the bridge of the _Ravager_.

The automatic turrets drove back to their dwellings and the flaps above the minidrone launchers, as well as those over the Phaser strips, closed again. The force field which blocked the exit from the hangar was deactivated. Only a few of the heavily armed drones circled around the hangar. But these, too, returned to where they had come from.

,

 **Prison** **tract of** **the** _ **Ravager**_

,

Minutes later, the security guards found themselves in the prison wing again. There they were already expected by Miana. She had returned to the _Ravager a_ few minutes after the alarm had sounded .

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU FREAKS!" exclaimed Vernon Dursley, who was standing with his head in an angry red in front of his cell door. He had only just regained consciousness.

Miana, who had returned only minutes before, had no nerves at all for the guy and so she just pressed the trigger for the knockout gas and just sent him back to sleep.

"Go back to sleep!" Miana growled, then turned to the security guards. "So these are our uninvited guests, so let's go, right?"

Now, for those who had captured them, the standard treatment for prisoners began. The first step was the complete disrobing. Until they were completely naked in front of them. This was followed by the removal of jewelry and any kind of piercing. As well as the removal of camouflaged holsters and the like. House rings or lord rings were also removed. Even if the magic of the rings tried to fight it. Against Miana it was useless. If she wanted it off of them se got it off of them.

Miana was very accurate in this point. With the fact that she herself was a Drago-Seraphim and could see through almost any illusion, as well as the help of two of her Three-Eyed Wolves, where the third eye, which sat on their foreheads, represented the Eye of Truth, which could see through any kind of illusion, nothing remained hidden.

As soon as that happened, Miana switched to a view that allowed her to see the flow of energy. That way she found by two of the prisoners under the skin implanted portkeys, which were removed on the spot.

When all this was done the prisoners first were branded with a seal on the back which prevented them from using their powers. Then they were put into simple prison overalls and literally thrown into single cells. There, they would come back to consciousness in an hour or two.

With a few headaches, considering several of them had face planted with the wall or floor of their cell. Not that any of the crew of the Ravager gave anything on it.

When Miana came to the infirmary, she saw Anoth sitting on the floor. He leaned against one of his two arcanona and seemed to doze. Anoth looked like he'd been wrapped in a dense fur ball, for the arcanona had wrapped her nine tails around Anoth so that only his head was visible. Miana knew that Anoth was in fact not dosing. Anoth had long noticed that she had come to the infirmary.

"I see our "guests" have been stowed away." Anoth told her when he sensed that she was standing right in front of him. With which he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Yes, only that our cells are slowly running out."

"I already have that solved. I ordered to build a prison station, which should solve our space problem."

"Alteras class?"

"That's way too big, I think a Tantalus class is quite enough."

The prison stations of the Tantalus class were anything but pretty. Constructed in the form of a simple cuboid with the size of 90m x 90m x 180m, they nevertheless offered enough space for up to 10,000 prisoners. All in single cells. Most of the interior was vacuum. The space occupied by the cells was comparatively small.

The cells themselves had the shape of a cube with an edge length of 3m inside. From the outside they were about 3.5m. this was because each of these cells was equipped with an independent life support system.

There was only one way for the prisoners in or out. And that was over the hangar bay, which was just big enough to hold a ship the size of a puddle jumper or a Lemura class. Beaming was impossible, since interference generators prevented that. Also, the shell was made of a material which interfered with the detection sensors. Sensors could hardly penetrate the material.

The cells themselves were moved with a crane system inside the station. There was no catwalk to the cells. Also, the cells were not connected. Between each of the cells was only vacuum space While the cells themselves were moored in a sort of shelving system from which the cells also derived their energy.

Outbreak?

Extremely unlikely.

Especially when you consider that the prison was usually installed in a large-scale minefield with heavily armed defense satellites that allowed only a very specific flight path to the station. Was deviated from it the weapons immediately opened fire. If the mines did not kill you, the satellites took over.

"Tantalus class, well, where do you want to place it?" asked Miana Anoth, who had nestled a little deeper into the Arkanona fur.

"I'm thinking of the asteroid belt." Anoth answered. "The asteroids in it are big enough that we can build weapon platforms on them and realizing a minefield there would not be a major problem either."

"That's right, the place is almost made for it."

"That's what I mean, too." Anoth said. "Because if the situation continues to develop as it does now, we will need the cells." Surely he could also place them in the cells of the _Sovereign_ . However, there was no reason for Anoth to waste the space, if he could just as easily leave them in a rather easy to set up and to guard prison station.

And if they broke out, only the mercilessness of space would await them.

"When do you think the station is finished?"

"The construction of the station itself was supposed to be almost finished. The laying of the minefield and the deployment of the defense satellites and so forth should be completed in two days at the latest." was Anoth's answer to Miana's question.

"What are you going to do now?"

"If everything goes as I hope, we'll go to Gringotts tomorrow, and when that's done we'll see."

.

.

.

 **A/N: Chapter 7 has over 46.000 words. That will take a little longer to translate. So stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Gringotts, Stardale and more

Chapter 7 - Gringotts the Stardale and the supernatural. Oh dear.

Disclaimer: I own neither Pokémon nor Stargate or Harry Potter or High School DxD or any other copyrighted works used here. This story I write here only for my personal pleasure, written without any profit.

"Bla" speeches

 _Bla_ thinking

# Bla # Seraphim language

'Bla' telepathy

$ Bla $ Discussions with the shadow layer

/ Bla / Old Draconian

Ϩ Bla Ϩ Parsons tongue

 **Bla** Translated Pokémon language

[Bla] Pokédex entries

" **Bla** " Bijuu and other beings

 _ **Bla**_ Bijuu talk to their host

"b̶̧̺̟̞̭̘̒̈̊̐l̡̙͕͚̭̠͙̼͌̐̽̽͘͜͝a̘͙͓̩͉͚̰̭̔͊͛̇͛̋̌͘" distorted voice

,

 **A / N: ca. 46,800 words.** **Have fun while reading.**

,

It was the next morning when Anoth was woken up by a soft moan. Created by Luna Lovegood.

"Good Morning." Said Anoth, who was still sitting on the floor, snuggling into the fur of his arcanona, which lay behind him.

"Good Morning." Greeted Luna with a very dreamy voice. However, her eyes betrayed more to Anoth. "Imperator and Overlord of the Seraphimian Intergalactic Alliance and Council Chairmen of the Council of Worldlords."

Anoth stared at her, startled. He had not told anyone his rank. And she knew only very badly, after all, she was unconscious all the time. Then again ... Her eyes told Anoth that she was a seer. So maybe that was something that he should have expected. Although what she had said was not quite right.

"Highimperator actually, but otherwise you are right."

"And we're on one of your spaceships."

"I have no idea how you know that." Anoth said, because there were no windows or holographic pictures on _Ravager's_ infirmary showing what's going on outside. "But again you are right."

"I always wanted to go to space." Luna said with her dreamy voice. "See what's behind the stars."

Their further conversation was interrupted when someone else also regained consciousness. This time it came from Harry Potter. Shortly thereafter, all the others came to themselves again. It was not long before Anoth heard the first question. It came from Neville, who judged by the tone of voice, meant it more for himself than the others.

"What is that glowing rune?" When the others saw Neville peering under his blanket as he asked that question, the others promptly did the same.

"Without it, you all would have been dead for a long time. " Came Anoth's answer, which prompted further questions.

"What?" That was the surprised question from Hermione.

"You have been given a rune and spell system that allows someone to kill you remotely by activating this system."

"I beg your pardon?!" That came from Tonks.

"Someone took a pretty long way to see you dead."

"Is it gone?"

"Unfortunately, no." Was Anoth's answer. "But we eliminated the source that sent out the signal that activated the runes on you."

"And where was this source?" Harry asked.

Anoth got up and activated one of the holographic monitors. Which caused the Arkanona to get up, walk over to Luna, and be scratched behind the ear. And from both sides, because Neville did that only a short time later. On the screen, however, was a three-dimensional floor plan to see. Tonks immediately recognized the illustrated floor plan as the Ministry of Magic. Then the picture zoomed in until it showed only one room.

"There." Anoth just said. The screen now showed a red blinking dot that was roughly where the minister's desk stood.

"The Office of the Minister?" Tonks asked.

"Yes."

"Why should the minister ..."

"There are a lot of possible motives. "

"But why us?" Hermione asked. "What would he have if he killed us?"

"I think I'll wait to answer that question until the others are here."

"Which others?" Harry asked.

"Well, your parents Miss Tonks as well as your parents and sister Miss Greengrass and Luna's father and Augusta Longbottom."

The mention of her parents made Hermione remember the events that happened a few hours ago. The bank robbery. The hostage-taking. The death of her parents. Anoth had apparently noticed what was going on inside her and had come over to her.

"Miss Granger." Hermione obviously did not hear him as she held her head in her hands and cried.

"Miss Granger." No reaction. Instead of trying again, Anoth hugged Hermione and started to calm her down. "Calm down Hermione, calm down."

"My ... my parents ..."

"They live Hermione, they live, calm down."

"But but…"

Anoth said something in Seraphim which made her calm down.

"They are alive?"

"Yes, they live, and my doctors say they will fully recover." As what Anoth had said was registered in Hermione's brain, the embrace changed and Anoth felt suddenly as if crushed by a junk press. Hermione exaggerated a bit with her embrace.

"Everything alright?" Anoth asked as she released him.

"Yes."

"I have a surprise for you both." Anoth said, pointing to Neville and Harry. "We brought Alice and Frank Longbottom and James and Lily Potter from St. Mungos here, all four are in a coma right now and just need a potion and they're back on their feet."

It made Neville grin and Harry had his mouth wide open. He could not believe what he had heard. His parents were still alive. They were not dead. Only in a coma. Then another insight came to him. Dumbledore had lied to him. He must have known that.

His anger, however, was quickly overshadowed by his joy that his parents were still alive. Dumbledore could wait. He could still peel off his skin later.

"Where are we?" that came from Daphne.

"I think it would be better and easier if I showed it to you, but before that you should probably wear some clothes." With that, Anoth pointed to the clothes lying on a cart beside them. Shortly thereafter, he whistled briefly and the Arcanona came over to Anoth and sat down beside him. Immediately afterwards, opaque force fields were built around the single beds to give them a little privacy. Anoth had already mentally ordered that the others would be brought to the observation deck. From the observation deck, the entire length of the _Ravager,_ measuring seven kilometers, was visible. And there was also a very nice view down to the planet.

Ten minutes later and Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Daphne, Neville and Luna were dressed and the force fields shut off again.

"Shall we?" Anoth asked and the others nodded. "Follow me."

The infirmary they were in was not very far from the observation deck and so it only took a few minutes before they arrived. As they reached the observation deck there was a surprise waiting for them. Not only for Anoth but also for Hermione.

Her parents sat at the table, which had been built there. Hermione was now unstoppable and literally jumped into their arms.

While at Hermione, the family reunion ran Anoth contacted the responsible doctor. He told him that they had dealt with the treatment of the two Grangers about an hour ago and then sent them here.

Anoth watched the drama in silence. Then they turned to Anoth, who had meanwhile gone to the top of the table.

"Um ... can I ask a question?" Mister Granger asked nervously.

"Go ahead." came the answer from Anoth.

"Where are we?"

Anoth grinned and tapped something on a holographic control panel that had appeared on the table. Immediately afterward, the walls and ceiling of the room became transparent, revealing the view of open space, and of the earth and the moon above them. They had a perfect 360 ° view and could also see the ship they were currently on.

"Welcome onboard the _Ravager_ ."

"Is this...?" Harry asked as he looked down at the earth.

"Yes, that's the Earth, and yes, we're really in space." Anoth answered, while the others looked outside with their mouths open.

"Can they see us?" asked Mister Granger, who just felt like he had been transferred directly to a Star Trek episode.

"No, the ship is cloaked, otherwise a seven-kilometer-long ship would probably not have gone unnoticed." said Anoth. "The reason you can see it is that the computer on the displays makes it visible to you, which in reality is invisible at the moment."

"SEVEN KILOMETERS ?!" Mister Granger exclaimed in surprise as he swirled around to Anoth. "The Galaxy class is just 643 meters long." He murmured then and turned his gaze back outside.

For a while Anoth stared at him questioningly. He had no idea what he meant by that. Terra did not have a single ship of this length. Only a few space ferries. Then his AIs in his implants made him aware of a television program and then Anoth realized what he had meant.

"What do you want with such a slow space cucumber?" That did not come from Anoth but from Miana, who had also understood what Mister Granger meant. Anoth had to fight a strong urge to face palm.

"SPACE CUCUMBER ?!" cried Mr. Granger horrified. "So the-"

Anoth raised his hand and they both fell silent before it got out of hand.

"I would have said that a little bit differently, but basically Miana is right." Mr. Granger wanted to start again. but did not get more than Anoth continued. "Take, for example, the FTL propulsion of the Federation of the United Planets, the warp drive, we use a very similar propulsion, but only for short distances, for example, to maneuver quickly, etc. For long-range, the propulsion is just too slow. For 10,000 light-years the ship needs about 10 years with Warp 8. If we fly the same distance with our hyperspace drive, we need just over four minutes.

"Powering the ships, with a rather simple antimatter reactor, is not very efficient, there are fusion reactors, but they are quite weak. The tertiary reactor of this ship alone produces nearly 10,000 times more energy than the antimatter reactor of the Galaxy Class you were talking about. Let alone the main energy of this ship.

"The only thing that interests me about the Galaxy class is the fact that the ship can undock its saucer section."

"Yes, I understand, for deep space operations the ship is definitely not suitable." Mister Granger admitted. "Nevertheless, I would like to fly such a ship."

"The ship does not even measure 650m." said Anoth. "I just need to contact the _Sovereign to_ build the ship, but if that happens, the ship will get some other systems."

"What systems?"

"Better weapons, armor, sensors, etc."

"And the bridge?"

Anoth could only grin at Mister Granger more than pleased expression. "We can do that, but there will not be any LCARS."

"I can live with that." The grin of Mr. Granger could easily compete with those of a Cheshire cat.

"But I think we're not here to talk about Star Trek ships, are we?" Anoth pointed to the table. "Sit down."

"So," said Anoth after they had all sat down. "Now I want to make clear where we are at the moment, this ship is the _Ravager,_ a seven-kilometer-long ship of the Aurora class, and basically an up scaled version of the Alteran Aurora class."

"Alteran?" That came from Hermione. "I've read about them before, but virtually nothing is known about them."

"I'm not surprised, it's been thousands of years." Anoth said and all heads turned to him. "But the Alterans are your ancestors."

"What?!" everybody called in chorus in surprise.

"How should we understand that?" asked Augusta Longbottom.

"Every human capable of magic who is on Earth has an Alteran somewhere in the line." Before they could interrupt, Anoth continued with a brief introduction to the Alteran history. And some of the parts were familiar to them. After all, there were already several magicians who expressed similar theories but could hardly prove it. Two of them were among the founders of Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw.

Only nobody believed them in their time. And the two also found little valid evidence to substantiate their theories. That did not stop them from putting their theories into books and publishing them as a theoretical story. Over time, there were other wizards and witches who studied these theories. All they found was clues but once again no valid evidence.

But now ...

Now they were sitting opposite someone who had witnessed the time of the Alterans personally and, in contrast to them, can also prove that they had been here. Although the Alliance with Alterans has collapsed a long-time ago due to the epidemic that plagued the Alterans, but he was able to reconstruct some of the Alteran history through the few computer databases found intact in the Pegasus galaxy that the wrath had not destroyed. And what they could learn from the log buoy of Atlantis. What exactly happened in the years after that was still a mystery to Anoth, which still needed to be solved. But at least some of the Alterans must have survived. Otherwise, the wizards would not exist here.

"The last 10,000 years are still a mystery to us, but the fact that you exist tells me that at least some must have survived and returned to terra or earth as you know it." Anoth finished his history lesson. "That's the history, at least as far as we know."

After that, they talked for several hours with each other on various topics. Among others, they learned a great deal about the seraphim itself. Including Anoth's age. Which made Hermione ask a few questions.

"46 billion years ?!" Hermione exclaimed, completely surprised. "But that is completely impossible?"

"What brought you to this idea?" Anoth asked, now a little curious about their reasoning.

"Well ..." Hermione had become a bit unsure as now all eyes were on her. "The Big Bang..."

"Big Bang?" Anoth asked. He had to think briefly about what she might mean by that. Then he knew it. "You mean the collapse of a black hole."

"But a black hole cannot ..."

"Believe me, it can." Anoth said, interrupting Hermione. "They only last much longer, but they do not last forever."

"Just out of curiosity, what happens when such a black hole collapses?"

"Well, not every black hole says goodbye in a blast against that a supernova is not much more than a firecracker, most of them just disintegrate over time, because even though a black hole looks like nothing escapes, a black hole is constantly losing matter that it emits in the form of radiation - if a black hole does not get new mass in to make up for that loss, it eventually disappears - it virtually destroys itself. "

"But if the explosion is so destructive, why is not there any records on it, I mean, that would be a sensation that would surely be made public, would it not?" asked Mister Granger.

"It does not surprise me that there is no record of it, the last time it happened that was some 100,000 years ago in a galaxy that is more than 6 billion light-years away - that is, before it can be seen from here it will be in more than six billion years, but by then neither this sun nor this planet will exist anymore, they will have long since perished.

"The explosive forces released by the explosion of a super massive black hole are strong enough to disassemble the elements into their components." Anoth pressed the controls for the holographic image. "This is the construction of a gold atom." He pointed to the differently colored balls in the picture. "At the core are the positively charged protons and neutrally charged neutrons, which are orbited by the negatively charged electrons."

"What's in the room in between?" Hermione asked.

"With the exception of a few subatomic particles, this is empty space, and if this atom is sucked into a black hole, this will happen with it."

He showed how the gold atom was compressed. The electrons, which otherwise orbited the atomic core with some distance, moved more and more to the atomic core. Finally, the pressure becomes so strong that even the core and the electrons decay into subatomic particles.

"The explosion of a black hole that is strong enough to almost completely destroy the entire galaxy in that it sits throws the whole mass of subatomic particles out again, eventually building into the simplest element that exists, hydrogen, to form a huge nebula.

"These nebulas of hydrogen will condense over time and form new suns, which will fuse the existing elements into heavier elements until those suns detonate again, the whole thing keeps repeating itself and then eventually the galaxy has stabilized enough to form planets. Planets that existed before them usually do not exist long enough to produce intelligent life, and the galaxy remains a very hostile place for a long time after the collapse of the black hole, as virtually all proto planets are under constant bombardment of meteorites and supernovae etc.. The planets are usually destroyed fairly quickly, either by other supernovae or by collisions with other planets, until the galaxy stabilizes many billions of years later, and with the stabilization of the galaxy, the future planets will emerge, and with them life will return back to the Galaxy.

"Which means that all heavy elements like gold, lead or even uranium have been in the core of a sun at some point in their history, they are the element factories of the galaxy.

"But we're not here to talk about the history of the galaxy, are we?"

"Um ... what exactly is a black hole?" Lady Greengrass asked.

"I think you're lucky." Anoth said after he had been silent for a short time. "One of my research ships is near a black hole to study it." He served the holographic menus and revealed a black hole, which was getting a sun for dessert.

On display was a red sun from which a stream of blue matter moved, turning around a black hole and developing a shape not so unlike a hurricane seen from above. It was also clearly recognizable that the black hole immediately expelled part of the absorbed matter. On the one hand a very destructive force of nature. On the other hand, also beautiful to look at.

"I think we got way off topic here." Anoth said after looking at the picture for a while. _Again._ He added mentally.

They argued a long time before they got to the topic. The upcoming visit from Gringotts.

"How should we carry out the visit?" Hermione asked. "I mean, we cannot move more than 20m away from you."

"That's quite simple, we'll take one of my Dropships." Anoth answered. "There is a small space dock just a few decks below us."

"Will they not see or hear us?" asked Augusta Longbottom. She was well aware of the capabilities of the Muggle world. Eventually, some of her business contacts took her there.

"The ships can completely cloak themselves, neither will they see or hear us."

,

 **Diagon alley**

 **London**

 **Three hours later**

,

The flight down with one of the Dropships, as Anoth had predicted, had gone unnoticed by anyone else on the planet. Although the Dropship briefly flew side by side with a 747. Opposite the Dropship, it looked almost ridiculously tiny.

The Dropship of the Jakotana class was a good 240 meters long, 160 meters wide and a good 60 meters high. While the 747 over a length of about 70 meters, a span of about 60m and a height of about 20 meters came. The actual cabin height took up a little less than half the total height. Well... the Jakotana was a Dropship for heavy vehicles.

A short time later, both aircraft parted and the Dropship headed for Diagon Alley in London. And it joined by six fighters of the type wasp. They would give fire support with the Dropship if they needed them. Ideally, they did not need them. But since it came several times already to the fight with hostile forces, Anoth was there but rather more cautious and went with the rule: Better have it and not need it than to need it and not have it.

Actually, the Jakotana class was a Dropship for unloading whole armored units at once. It was also the most heavily armed Dropship. Should it come to a fight, it could be guaranteed to impress and inspire the enemies with fear.

The ship now raced a few meters above the water surface of the canal towards the Thames estuary. Only a few minutes later, they had reached it and the ship rose to a height that allowed the buildings to fly over at some distance. Shortly thereafter, the ship came to a halt directly above Diagon Alley.

Anoth evaluated the sensor data and navigated the ship to a point over Diagon Alley where there was currently no visitor traffic. A small side lane close to Gringotts. Once there, the ship went down so far that separated him only a few inches from one of the rooftops. The ship could not land in the alley. it was simply too big for that.

"And how are we going to get down now?" Hermione asked as she watched as a flap opened in the middle of the ship, from where it went several meters vertically into the depths.

"Very easily." Anoth said and jumped with these words simply through the open hatch and let himself fall. Two meters above the ground his fall was slowed down by an antigravity field so that he landed very gently. He was closely followed by six Seraphimian soldiers belonging to Omega, that was Anoth's bodyguard. It was the best special unit of the Seraphimian Empire. "Come in, the water is glorious!" Anoth's amusement was clearly hearable in his voice.

"Gryffindors ahead." With that, Harry made himself courage, as he took the step from the open hatch in the depths and safely arrived at the bottom. When he reached the bottom he could not resist a laugh. "That felt awesome."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and jumped out. The feeling when the gravitational field slowed the fall was really hard to describe. And so all the others jumped out and found themselves down below.

"Everyone here, all right, Miana you're securing the landing zone."

"I do." she confirmed and so they and the six of the soldiers took their positions. There would be more soldiers to follow, sniper positions, and others who simply mingled with the people and went undetected by posing as tourists.

A short time later, Anoth approached with the other Gringotts. The Skew Bank of the Goblins. Like all other buildings in Diagon Alley, too. Apparently, the residents had never heard from a 90 ° angle. The fact that the buildings were still standing was probably due to the magic Anoth could feel it everywhere in the air.

As they neared the bank, one of the guards outside the bank ran into the bank.

The goblins had detection spells on Diagon Alley. A relic from the last goblin rebellion. Although these spells were no longer actively monitored, when Anoth was recognized by the spells as a Drago-Seraphim, Gringotts raised a silent alarm that made the goblins spin. The return of the Drago-Seraphim meant at the same time the return of the Alterans and thus marked a change of times. And they had been waiting for this for a long time. Their seers had foreseen it. Finally the time has come.

Ragnok, the leader of the goblins, jumped up from his desk and put on his finest robe. Meanwhile, the other goblins were busy sending the remaining customers out the back door. Among them was a shrieking Molly Weasley, who had just tried to gain access to the Potter Vault and failed, because the alarm had come before her. She swore to tell Dumbledore about it and apparated away.

Meanwhile, Anoth, Harry and the others were on their way to the bank. Of course, her group attracted some attention, but Anoth grew his aura to such a degree that it simply shoved any one of them who stood in the way of the group out of the way while the group moved on to the bank without stopping.

The flash of a camera made Anoth pause briefly. A look at the source and a brief application of telekinetic power and the camera was just garbage including the acid green quill hovering next to it. After that, he just went on without appreciating the reporter next of the camera man.

Anoth knew, through the memories of Moody, very well who this reporter was and also what quality her articles in the Daily Prophet had. Or rather the absence of the same. Most of their articles were fictitious and, to put it simply, were just rubbish. At best, the newspaper itself was the replacement for toilet paper.

For Anoth, an interview with such a newspaper was unacceptable.

A short time later, they had reached the steps of the bank. The goblins bowed to them and opened the doors for them. A behavior that astonished everyone in the Diagon Alley. Otherwise, the goblins did not do that. Whoever that was, the goblins had respect for him. Massive respect.

As soon as they were inside Gringotts, the doors were closed and the guards were posted outside the door. Gringotts was closed for each customer for now. Much to the annoyance of a certain Lucius Malfoy, who was just about to get some money to pay a few people, so they would push through a law that would give the purebloods more power over the worthless, at least in his eyes, mudbloods. If the law came through, every pureblood could take any mudblood or muggle as a sex slave. The fact that the bank was closed, crossed his plans out. He was cursing the goblins the whole way back to Malfoy manor.

Meanwhile, Ragnok received his guests in the Gringotts lobby.

"We are honored to welcome you here in Gringotts Your Majesty."

"Majesty?!" Harry blurted out. And he was not the only one. The others, too, stared at Anoth in surprise.

"I have much too many titles to list here. If I wanted to tell them all we would still be here in a week, apart from that, they would not tell you anything anyway. Important for you is only one of these titles." I am the Highimperator of the Seraphimian Intergalactic Alliance other titles are nothing more than trivial decoration. "

"Intergalactic ..." breathed Hermione.

"I have control of four spiral galaxies and 176 dwarf galaxies, with more than 40,000 species on more than 240 billion populated planets and 14 Dyson spheres, plus space stations, space cities, and hundreds of miniature Dyson spheres, as well as fortress ships and world ships. "

"Wow ..." That was roughly the overall reaction to this revelation.

"Population numbers are in the quadrillion, which is a number with 27 zeros." Anoth grinned as he saw the faces that followed this revelation. "But that's not why we're here." Anoth turned to Ragnok."I need a few curse breakers looking at a runes and spell network that includes Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass, and Nymphadora Tonks." Tonks growled as he gave her full name, ignored by Anoth. "Besides, I need an extended inheritance test, especially with Harry Potter."

"Extended Inheritance Test?" Hermione asked.

"And why with me?" That came from Harry Potter.

"An extended inheritance test shows all data rather than a simple test - a simple inheritance test just shows name, date of birth, parents, and the vaults that are the easiest to assign - no titles, no abilities, etc." Anoth answered.

"That's right." confirmed Ragnok. "In fact, we can do both tests, then the difference becomes obvious, we go to my office for it."

A short time later they were there. On the way there, Ragnok had sent one of the other goblins to get some items.

Exactly this goblin came back with a stack of paper of a pen, a small glass jar and a richly decorated dagger. He gave this to Ragnok, who waved Harry to him.

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked.

"Take the dagger here and drop some blood on the paper until it starts to light up."

Harry took the dagger and did just that. As soon as the paper began to glow, the small wound healed and words appeared on the paper. It was really short and short.

################################################## #####################

 _Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Age: 14_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Father: James Charlus Potter_

 _Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans_

 _Authorized for Vaults: Five._

 _Potter Trust Vault_

 _Potter Family Vault_

 _Black Family Vault_

 _Gryffindor Family Vault_

 _Peverell Family Vault_

################################################## #####################

Harry stared at the paper. That was not a lot of information. What would the Advanced Test look like?

"What do I have to do in the advanced test?"

"For this, this vessel must be filled with blood here." Ragnok pushed the small glass jar over. Harry let his blood flow down the vessel and then handed it back to Ragnok. He put the pen in the blood and put it on the paper and let go of it. Immediately the pen began to write by itself.

The list got longer and longer and did not seem to stop at all. But then it was finally completed and Harry held the completed list in his hands.

#######################################################################

VERY LONG LIST AHEAD

#######################################################################

 **Name:**

\- Harry James Potter (Magic acknowledged heir, disinheritance impossible!)

Note: This protection also overrides the Ministry of Magic.

 **Age:**

-14

-12 (physical age)

 **Born:**

31st July 1980

 **Gender:**

-Variable because of Shape shifting (male preferred)

 **Species:**

-Drago-Seraphim

(According to the Ministry's Creature Index, a Dark Creature)

Hazard Classification: (Class : Absolutely Deadly)

(only if in Beast form)

 **Classification of Magical Creatures according to the index of the Ministry:**

X = boring

e.g.: Flobberworm and Horklumb

XX = harmless / can be tamed

e.g.: Grindylow and Ghoul

XXX = Competent Wizard should be okay

e.g.: Hippogriff and Kneazle

= Dangerous / needs specialists Knowledge / Experienced wizards should get along

e.g.: Thestral and Phoenix

= Known Wizard Killer / Impossible to Tame

e.g.: Werewolf (only if in beast form), Nundu and Basilisk

= Absolutely deadly (Don't even think about attacking!)

e.g.: Seraphimian Fire Wolf and Drago-Seraphim (only if in beast form)

 **Mortality:**

-Immortal

 **Current employment:**

-Student (Hogwarts; School of Wizardry and Witchcraft)

 **Parents:**

-James Charlus Potter (Human, Magical) ( _Stasis_ )

-Lily Potter b. Evans (Human, Magical) ( _Stasis_ )

-Kimira Alexa Rothshield (deceased 1981) (Seraphim princess (semi immortal)) [Drago-Seraphim] [Blood-Adopted]

-Sirius Orion Black (Human, Magical) [Blood-Adopted]

-Remus John Lupine (Human, Werewolf, Magical) [Blood-Adopted]

 **Brothers and sisters:**

-No

 **"Blood Status":**

\- Halfblood (according to Ministry) / Pureblood (Fact)

 **Relatives:**

-Petunia Dursley nee Evans (Aunt)

-Vernon Dursley (Uncle)

-Lord Sirius Orion Black (whereabouts cannot be determined)

-Minerva McGonagall (Hogwarts)

-Bast (Planet Bubastis) [Goa'uld / Tok'ra] / Mina (Planet Bubastis) [Bastets Host (Human)]

-Seraphim King and World Overlord Anoth

-Seraphim queen Kagami

-Seraphim Queen Mitara

-Seraphim queen Kumiko

-Seraphim queen Konoko

 **Magical guardian candidates:**

-Lord Sirius Orion Black (whereabouts cannot be determined)

\- Remus Lupine (werewolf, therefore not eligible to adopt)

(According to ministry law of 1981)

-Frank Longbottom (St. Mungos, coma)

-Alice Longbottom (St. Mungos, coma)

-Minerva McGonagall (Hogwarts)

-Bast (Planet Bubastis) [Goa'uld / Tok'ra] / Mina (Planet Bubastis) [Bastets Host (Human)]

-Seraphim King and World Overlord Anoth [Drago-Seraphim]

-Seraphim queen Kagami [Drago-Seraphim]

-Seraphim queen Mitara [Drago-Seraphim]

-Seraphim queen Kumiko [Drago-Seraphim]

-Seraphim queen Konoko [Drago-Seraphim]

 **Acting Magical Guardian:**

-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (illegal)

 **Title:**

 **Lord of the Houses:**

-Quirrel (Right of Conquest)

-Riddle (after the right of conquest)

-Lupine (heir (Adopted))

-Evans (mother)

 **Lord of the old houses:**

-Rothshield (blood-loving mother)

-Gaunt (after the right of conquest)

 **Lord of the noble houses:**

-Malfoy (After the Anti Death Eater laws (must be claimed after acceptance of the Black title))

-Lestrange (According to the Anti Death Eater laws (must be claimed after acceptance of the black title))

[...]

(dozens more houses of Death Eaters)

 **Lord of the very old and noble houses:**

-Potter (Paternal)

-Peverell (Paternal)

-Black (heir, since Lord is still alive) (blood-adopted)

-Hufflepuff (recognized by magic)

-Gryffindor (Paternal)

-Ravenclaw (recognized by magic)

-Slyverin (after the right of conquest)

-Flamel (according to the will)

 **Lord of the Royal Houses:**

-Moros (also known as Myrrdin, better known as Merlin.) (Recognized by magic) (veto rights)

\- Lal (aka Le-Fey) (via the Black Line) (recognized by magic) (Veto Rights)

 **Lord of the founding houses:**

-Alteran (accessible to heirs of Lal and Myrrdin) (recognized by magic)

(Veto rights in the Wizengamot)

 **Other houses (must be claimed):**

-All Houses of Marked Death Eaters (Must be Demanded)

Note: Due to the death of the slave master (Tom Marvolo Riddle) not only the house Gaunt falls into the possession of the conqueror but also all his slaves.

 **Seraphimtitel:**

-Prince (blood-loving mother)

-Warlord (In Training)

Worldlord (Acceptance pending) (Blood adopted Mother)

Shadow Beastmaster (Blood-Draped Mother)

 **Alteran titles:**

-Lord Commander (Must be accepted)

 **Useless titles:**

\- Boy who Lived

-the chosen one

 **Allied Houses:**

\- Most ancient and most noble house of Longbottom

\- Most ancient and most noble house of Greengrass

\- Most ancient and most noble house of Bones

\- Most ancient and most noble house of Lovegood

 **Under protection from the house Potter:**

House Tonks

Sirius Orion Black

 **Blood feuds:**

House Malfoy

(For the attempted murder and attempted rape on Lilly Potter nee Evans)

House Fudge

(Tried extortion and theft from Potter fortune)

House Umbridge

(Tried extortion and theft from Potter fortune)

House Lestrange

(for the attack on the Longbottom family)

House Crouch

(for the attack on the Longbottom family)

House Pettigrew

(For the betrayal of the Potters' hiding place to Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort)

 **Wizengamot seats:**

-Potter: 4

-Peverell: 3

-Myrrdin: 3

-Lal: 3 (locked) (veto rights)

-Black: 2 (locked)

-Hufflepuff: 3

-Gryffindor: 3

-Ravenclaw: 3

-Slyverin: 3

-Flamel: 2

-Rothshield: 1

-Gaunt: 2

-Malfoy: 2 (locked)

-Lestrange: 2 (locked)

Number of seats currently available: 27

Note: The founding houses have rights of veto to all decisions made in the Wizengamot.

Note # 2: The locked houses require a minimum age of 17 years.

 **Shadow Beasts:**

Lord of spiders, snakes, wyvern, phoenix and griffin

-1 Hungarian Horntail (Classification: Wyvern. Nahlaasdein (Living Protection) transmitted by Kimira Alexa Rothshield.)

\- 2 Emperor Griffins (Rira and Jira (get transferred by Kimira Alexa Rothshield))

 **Natural element:**

-Electricity (blocked)

 **List of all magical abilities (double answers possible):**

-Parselmouth

Language: (by Seraphim descent) (Partially blocked)

Magic: (by Seraphim descent) (blocked)

\- Natural Master in Wandless Magic (by Seraphim Lineage) (blocked)

-Elemental (by Seraphim and Alteran descent) (blocked)

Air Elemental (by Seraphim and Alteran descent) (blocked)

Fire Elemental (by Seraphim and Alteran Lineage) (blocked)

Water Elemental (by Seraphim and Alteran descent) (blocked)

Ice Elemental (by Seraphim and Alteran descent) (blocked)

Lightning Elemental (by Seraphim and Alteran Lineage) (blocked) [Major Elemental Force]

Light Elemental (by Seraphim Lineage) (blocked)

Shadow Elemental (by Seraphim Lineage) (blocked)

-Atmokinesis (By Seraphim and Alteran descent) (blocked)

Dimensional Jumper (by Seraphim Lineage) (blocked)

Magic Creation Master potential (blocked)

Rune Magic Master potential (blocked)

\- Potions Master potential (blocked)

Defense Against the Dark Arts Master potential (blocked)

-Transfiguration Master potential (blocked)

\- Enchantment Master potential (blocked)

-Arithmatik Master potential (blocked)

-Dark Arts Master potential (blocked)

-Aura view (by Seraphim descent) (blocked)

-Aura reading (by Seraphim descent) (blocked)

-Magic view (by Seraphim descent) (blocked)

-Magician sense (by Seraphim descent) (partially blocked)

Natural Occlumency Master (by Seraphim Lineage) (blocked)

\- Natural Legilementic Master (by Seraphim Lineage) (blocked)

-Obliviator Master potential (by Seraphim descent) (blocked)

-Multi Animagus (by Seraphim descent) (blocked)

-Metamorphmagus (by Seraphim descent) (blocked)

-Genamorphmagus (by Seraphim descent) (blocked)

-Beast speaker (by Seraphim descent) (blocked)

-Unforgivables have virtually no effect (by Seraphim and Alteran descent) (blocked)

\- Natural Empathy Master (by Seraphim Lineage) (blocked)

\- Natural Telepathy Master (by Seraphim Lineage) (blocked)

\- Natural Martial Arts Master (by Seraphim Lineage) (blocked)

\- Natural healing magic master (by seraphim descent) (blocked)

Natural Elemental Magic Master (by Seraphim Lineage) (blocked)

High Speed Reading (100 Pages in Under 1 Minute) (By Seraphim Lineage) (Blocked)

-Photographic memory (blocked)

Eye of Truth (blocked)

-Miasma (blocked)

-Basilisk poison in the blood (100% resistant to poisons and high resistance (75%) against love potions)

Phoenix Tears in the Blood (Increased Healing Rate)

Drug Seraphim Blood in the Blood (Improved Healing and High Resistance to Various Potions)

 **Master of Death (66.66% blocked) (birth right by father)**

-Elderstab: Illegally owned by Albus PWB Dumbledore

-Cloak of invisibility: Available

-Stone of Resurrection: In Gaunt shack (Ring of Slytherin) (ATTENTION: RING IS DAMAGED!)

 **Creature Bindings:**

-Fawkes: Phoenix (blocked)

-Sisska: Basilisk (in a state of stasis in the Chamber of Secrets)

 **Magical core:**

-Magical Core Status: 2% Available; 98% blocked

MPI rating: 120 (Witcher)

MPI classification without blockages: 6000 (Great Holocaust Mint)

MPI = Magical Power Index:

Muggle (0)

Squib (1 - 20)

Wizard (21 - 100)

Witcher (101 - 200)

High Witcher (201 - 300)

Grand Witcher (301 - 400)

Grand High Witcher (401 - 550)

Warlock (551 - 700)

High Warlock (701 - 850)

Grand Warlock (851 - 1000)

Grand High Warlock (1001 - 1150)

Magician (1151 - 1300)

High Mage (1301 - 1450)

Grand Magician (1451 - 1600)

Grand High Magician (1601 - 1750)

Archmage (1751 - 1900)

High Mage (1901 - 2200)

Grand Mage (2201 - 2500)

Grand High Archmage (2500+)

Note: All blockages were made by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

 **Available magical energies:**

\- ZPM energy or manna (partially blocked)

-Chakra (blocked)

-Ki (blocked)

-Aura (blocked)

-Seràakìin (blocked)

Note: Blocked energies are still present. But cannot be actively used

Note: All blockages were made by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

 **Other Magical Data:**

-Horcrux (can be removed for a fee (knowledge of Horcrux remains at extra cost))

-134 Obliviate. (Reminder period includes 4 months 18 days 6 hours 10 minutes and 34 seconds.)

-Different Forced Spells

\- Mauling Angry Curse (Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley) spoken by Albus PWB Dumbledore

Rune and Magic Network (Rune Network is unknown)

 **Influence of potions:**

Loyalty Potion (Albus PWB Dumbledore) (administered by Albus PWB Dumbledore) (75% Resistance by Basilisk Poison and Drago-Seraphim Blood)

Loyalty Potion (Molly Weasley) (administered by Albus PWB Dumbledore) (75% resistance to Basilisks venom and Drago-seraphim blood)

Loyalty Potion (Ronald Billius Weasley) (administered by Ronald Billius Weasley) (75% Resistance to Basilisk Poison and Drago-Seraphim Blood)

-Magic Growth Hammers (administered by Albus PWB Dumbledore) (60% Resistance by Drago-Seraphim Blood)

\- Physical growth hammers (administered by Albus PWB Dumbledore) (30% resistance by Drago-seraphim blood)

-Body growth hammers (administered by Albus PWB Dumbledore) (30% resistance through Drago-Seraphim blood)

-Eternal Nightmare Potion (administered by Albus PWB Dumbledore) (30% Resistance by Drago-Seraphim Blood)

Suppressive Potion to Adults (administered by Albus PWB Dumbledore) (50% Resistance to Drago-Seraphim Blood)

Anti-violence potion against child molesters (administered by Albus PWB Dumbledore) (15% resistance through Drago-seraphim blood)

Love Potion (Ginevra Molly Weasley) (given by Molly Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley) (75% resistance to Basilisks toxin and Drago-seraphim blood)

Magic Core Destroyer Potion (administered by Draco Malfoy) (100% Resistant to Basilisk Poison and Drago-Seraphim Blood)

Potion of Blind Trust (Featured on APWB Dumbledore) (30% Resistance by Drago-Seraphim Blood)

Light Mind Potion (administered by APWB Dumbledore)) (70% resistance by Drago-Seraphim Blood)

 **Physical data:**

-Malnourished

-Various fractures (which have grown together partly crooked)

-To small body growth

 **Current Account Manager:**

-Griphook

-Wolfsclaw

 **Stock in the individual vaults:**

-Potter Trust Vault

350,000 Galleons

Fills up to this value every month.

-Potter

25,365,152 galleons

325,254 Sickles

125,124 Knuts

Various books and magical items as well as magic weapons

-Peverell

18,154,365 Galleons

1,255,458 Sickles

163,541 Knuts

Various magic items

-Rothshield

1,547,369 galleons

41,653 Sickles

6,546 Knuts

Various magic items

Various books

-Black (heir, since Lord is still alive)

only visible after handing over the Lordship

-Hufflepuff

2,258,468,165 Galleons

354,861,655 Sickles

16,516,651 Knuts

Various magical objects and books

-Gryffindor

3,152,852,821 Galleons

1,616,316 Sickles

98,476 Knuts

Various magic weapons and books

-Ravenclaw

1,125,882,821 Galleons

46,531,231 Sickles

31,351,313 Knuts

Ravenclaw library

-Slyverin (after the right of conquest)

3,524,258,962 Galleons

263,121,230 Sickles

41,313,155 Knuts

Various magic items, weapons and books

-Flamel

1,256,258 galleons

41,312 Sickles

231 Knuts

Flamel library

-Merlin

8,253,584,162 Galleons

3,201,321,351 Sickles

3,113,151 Knuts

A myriad of magical artifacts

-Alteran

No money

Valuable artifacts

An Alteran repository

-Seraphim

No gold

An enormous collection of books

A Seraphimian repository

A library consisting of currently 3,457,892 books

-Malfoy (According to the Death Eater laws (must be claimed))

Only after demand Visible

-Lestrange (According to the Death Eater laws (must be claimed))

Only after demand Visible

-Quirrel (Right of Conquest)

56,584 galleons

1,321 Sickles

12 Knuts

Various magic items

-Gaunt (after the right of conquest)

78,852 Galleons

12,313 Sickles

4 Knuts

-Riddle (after the right of conquest)

12,254,639 Galleons

123,213 Sickles

135 Knuts

 **Total:**

18,373,910,150 Galleons

3,869,279,307Sickles

92.688.339 Knuts

 **Final amount** :

18,601,702,823 galleons

15 sickles

18 Knuts

Note: Check debit lists!

 **Possession:**

Castle Hogwarts

Village Hogsmeade

Castle Gryffindor

Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England

Fortress Azkaban (Former Peverell residence, leased by the Ministry of Magic until 1985)

Magic Ministry (Former Le Fey residence, leased by the Wizardry Ministry until 1983)

-Potter estate (England, USA)

-Peverell Estate (England)

-Godrics Hollow (England, Monument)

Various holiday homes around the world

-Isla Sorna (part of the archipelago Las Cinco Muertes (the five deaths) leased by InGen)

-Isla Pena (part of the archipelago Las Cinco Muertes (the five deaths) leased by InGen)

-Isla Muerte (part of the archipelago Las Cinco Muertes (the five deaths) leased by InGen)

-Isla Tacaño (part of the archipelago Las Cinco Muertes (the five deaths) leased by InGen)

-Isla Matanceros (part of the archipelago Las Cinco Muertes (the five deaths) leased by InGen)

-Isla Nublar (leased by InGen (site of Jurassic Park))

 **shares:**

 **Magical**

-Diagon Alley (60%)

-Nocturne Alley (40%)

-Daily Prophet (70%)

-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (100%)

-Azkaban Islands (100%)

-Azkaban Prison (100%)

 **Not magical**

-Grunnings (90%)

-InGen Inc. (55%)

-Jurassic Park (55%)

-IBM (4%)

Microsoft (2%)

-Siemens (2.4%)

-Sony (1.3%)

Various others.

 **Marriage contracts:**

\- Ginevra Molly Weasley (illegal and void)

 **Soul ties:**

-Hermione Granger

-Nymphadora Tonks

-Daphne Greengrass

 **Life debts owed by other persons:**

-Hermione Granger (1) (rescue from a troll)

-Ginevra Molly Weasley (1) (Rescue from Tom M. Riddle aka Lord Voldemort)

-Ronald Billius Weasley (2) (rescue from Peter Pettigrew and Aragog)

Peter Pettigrew (1) (Protected from being killed by Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupine)

-Sirius Orion Black (1) (Rescued from Dementor attack)

 **debts of honor**

House Malfoy (heir Malfoy has not appeared to the planed duel)

 **Self-incurred life debts:**

-None

 **Still to be read wills:**

-Kimira Alexa Rothshield

-Lily and James Potter

 **prophecies:**

-One

\- (Sibyll Trelawney; 4th July 1980) (Fulfilled: 31st October 1981)

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

 _born to those who have thrice defied him,_

 _born as the seventh month dies..._

 _and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,_

 _but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._

 _and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._

 _the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ "

(Q: Harry Potter, Volume 5)

Final Note: After accepting the title of Lord Potter, the age limits for Magic and the Magical Guardian will be removed.

################################################## #####################

,

,

Anoth read the list over Harry's shoulder and grinned. He was right. Harry was a Drago-Seraphim. Kimira Alexa Rothshield had apparently been blood-adopted. This was not really that unusual in the Magical World. What attracted his attention was that Kimira was a Drago-Seraphim. Probably one of the few who stayed behind, as the Alterans locked the galaxy down because of the plague.

"Three point Four million books." Hermione whispered who also read the list.

Harry, on the other hand, had problems controlling his anger. That damn old manipulative bastard. He had either blocked or severely weakened most of his abilities. Then also the potion of nightmares. That explained why he hardly had a quiet night. There were also several other potions.

But one point made him a little worried.

"What is a Genamorphmagus?"

"It's the ability to change gender at will." replied the goblin.

"Does that mean that I am going to become a girl?" Harry asked in alarm. What Anoth just grinned at.

"No, take it as a complete package, but the ability to change its look is called Metamorphmagus, but any right shape shifter can change his gender at will, but that does not mean you have to use that ability."

"And what should that ability do for me?"

"I can tell you a little story." Anoth said with a grin. "I once infiltrated a secret base where illegal weapons of mass destruction were being produced and pretty much ruined those days there, sabotaging anything that sabotaged me, but unfortunately my camouflage failed on the way and I could have fought with them Of course, but I did not feel like taking a bath in poison gas and so I went away, I looked for a dark corner and took the shape of a woman and changed quickly the disguise. I only had to do dam, as if My pursuers did not pay any attention to me, after all, they hunted a guy and not a woman, and just ran past me, so I was able to easily escape. "

"You fooled your enemy."

"Exactly." confirmed Anoth. "If the enemy is looking for a man, you can usually easily disappear in the guise of a woman, or the same way, or if you do not want to do anything, then you just take the shape of one of the domestic pets and escape in that way." Anoth turned to Ragnok. "We got off topic here, we came here for the Runes and Charms hodgepodge, which removes Harry, Daphne, Hermione, Nymphadora (Tonks growled a bit, but said nothing), Luna and Neville."

"Yes." said Ragnok. "Follow me."

After that everything went relatively fast. The goblins made an inheritance test of all. As expected, they also found potions and blocks that had no business there. Also, the connection with Harry made sure they became Seraphim, just one step below the Drago Seraphim. Anoth was able to zoom in on Drago-Seraphim so easily. In fact. They were just in front of it. Thanks to the blocks. Instead of weakening it, the body adapted to overcome it. What let her power level hunt up enormously.

In other words, the idiots who had put the blocks on them to weaken them had achieved exactly the opposite. Instead of weakening them, they only became stronger.

That's probably why they missed them this rune system. They knew that their blocks had failed or would fail.

The fact that they became Seraphim brought Anoth to another point. They needed education. They had to learn how to control their enormous powers.

But he could not do that here in this dimension. The Goa'uld, Voldemort, the Vineans. He already had enough to do here. And he needed time for training. Much time. More precisely, a good 2,000 years of time. He simply did not have it here.

2,000 years was a lot of time. But if you are immortal and literally have eternity, it was not more than a blink of an eye.

The only question now was: where?

Then he remembered a dimension that was already explored a bit. There they could just take an island and spend the first few hundred years there. The world was technologically seen in the Middle Ages. There were enough islands to use. Then they could travel further in another dimension.

This dimension had made Anoth curious. The spirit in the machine was not a new concept to Anoth, and he had imagined several times that his ships were alive in some way. But in this world, this concept was fact. And that made Anoth curious. Time will tell if he was going there.

Ragnok led them to one of the ritual chambers right after the inheritance test and requested that Anoth stay outside. The others went inside.

,

 **Just 30 minutes later:**

,

"Lord Anoth?"

These words tore Anoth out of his mind and his plans for the education of the six. At the same time he wondered who the missing number seven might be. He had decided it had to be someone outside of Britain. Otherwise, the one or the other would certainly have found these runes.

Damn, he or she did not even have to be human. He or she just needed to have one of the ancestors in the family tree. And in over ten thousand years, a lot could happen.

Anyway, that had to wait first. He had more important things to do.

Anoth got up and followed the one who called him into the room.

"What's happening?" Anoth asked as he saw his charges lying naked on the stone tables.

"The runes are connected to the spells." Explained one of the curse breakers.

"I knew that already." Anoth muttered to himself. He said aloud, "And?" when the curse breaker did not continue to talk.

"They must be removed at the same time." he explained in embarrassment. "Only we do not have that many rune magic experts in. In fact, none of them are currently in the house and we cannot reach one either."

"Understood." Anoth said and took out only five of a shadowy beast, only to bring out six more shortly thereafter. So they could each work on the runes in pairs.

All of them were dragonesses who had assumed their human form.

The goblins recognized this fact and treated them with the necessary respect. The wyvern under the bank guarding the vaults of wealthy clients were a little smarter than wild beasts. But Anoth's were not only very clever but strong enough to turn the bank into a crater, if the goblins made the mistake of angering Anoth's dragon ladies.

Anoth stood on one side of Harry, who lay on one of the tables on his stomach, and The Drachin stood opposite him. The curse breakers were each at the head and foot. The others repeated this picture.

As soon as everyone had taken their positions they started to remove the rune matrix as well as all spells. The whole procedure lasted for eighteen hours of nonstop work until the Rune Seal, the associated Rune Matrix, and all spells were removed. It was often a step ahead and two back when they came across more and more Failsafes that somehow had to be bypassed. But finally it was done.

Harry and the others were now asleep, and the only rune left on them was the Rune of Life, which Anoth had linked to another rune network that would make sure that the runes would simply evaporate from them come the next morning.

As they slept, Anoth was experimenting with the soul fragment. During the removal of the so-called Horcrux, Harry had received the knowledge that Voldemort had accumulated. And only the knowledge, not his experiences. Anoth was sure that Harry could do without the nightmares that would cause them.

The Horcrux itself was transferred from Harry into a simple piece of wood. This piece of wood was currently held by Anoth while he was sitting at a desk provided by the goblins.

He needed the soul frequency of the fragment, because it was very small. Too small for it to be the only Horcrux. Using the soul frequency, the remaining fragments, including Voldemort itself, would be easily located.

It took a couple of minutes but then he had the frequency he was looking for and immediately let go of a scan impulse. If his detector worked, he should see the soul fragment he held in his hand. The result, however, made him open his eyes in surprise. He did not get only one result but two. And judging from that first scan, he was almost directly over that second Horcrux.

"I was not expecting that." Anoth said to herself.

$ We too. $ Came it out of its shadow plane.

$ Maybe you should tell the goblins about it, $ said another voice. In this case it came from Lereya, one of the two Kyuubi Bijuu. $ I took the time to review goblin terms and conditions. The storage of black magic items in the vaults is strictly prohibited. $

$ And a Horcrux is black magic. $ That was from Laraya. Lereya's sister.

$ Then we'll do it. $ Anoth agreed. $ Find the Horcrux. I tell the goblins. $

Now it became clear why the Shadowbeasts bore this name. Anoth sent out several of them. These immediately fused with the shadows and disappeared into the depths of the bank. They would not enter the Vaults themselves, but they could seek out the Vault from which they could feel the soul frequency of Horcruxes.

A few minutes later, Anoth was in Ragnok's office.

Anoth let Ragnok not even start talking but came straight to the point.

"I have reason to believe that there is another Horcrux in the bank, more precisely in one of the vaults below us."

Ragnok's eyes widened in surprise. Then his face took on a look of rage.

"Where is it?"

"My Shadows have located the Vault where the Horcrux must be." Vault 289. "

"Vault 289? This is the Vault of the Lestrange family." Ragnok said thoughtfully. "The Lestrange family are well-known Death Eaters." he added thoughtfully. Immediately, he turned to one of the guards and issued orders in quick succession to get the Horcrux out of the Vault. And investigate the other Death Eater Vaults for other forbidden items.

"What happens when you find the Horcrux?"

"If it is confirmed that the Horcrux is actually in the Vault, then the owners lose the entire Vault and all the other Vaults in their name, including its content. In this case, because someone alerted us on the presence of a Horcrux 50% of it to the bank for violating the terms and conditions and goblin laws and the other 50% to the tipster. "

"I do not need the money." Anoth said, thinking for a moment. "Send all the money and the other items from the Vault to a new vault where we can look at things in peace and then decide what to do with it."

"As good as done."

Just at that moment, one of the Goblin Guards came back and immediately confirmed that there was a Horcrux in said Vault, which is now disposed of by the Curse Breakers.

"Good." said Anoth. "Everything else we can discuss tomorrow."

Ragnok just nodded as Anoth left the office to doze a little.

,

 **The next morning.**

,

Anoth had passed over the inheritance tests of the others in peace. Nothing really surprising. They had all become Seraphim when the ministry had tried to kill them and the life runes Anoth had saved them by drawing on Anoth's own life force into there's. Thus, Anoth's student group now consisted of a young Drago-Seraphim (Harry Potter) and five slightly weaker Seraphim (Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Nymphadora Tonks and Daphne Greengrass)

Anoth's attention was now focused on the billing list. The inheritance test had explicitly pointed this out.

################################################## ###############################

 **Debit from 1.11.1981 (monthly):**

1,500 Galleons converted to British Pounds (7,500 £) to the Dursley Family (since 1.11.1981)

2,500 galleons to the Weasley Main Vault (since 1.9.1991)

1,500 Galleons to the Vault of Ronald Billius Weasley (since 1.9.1991)

1,500 Galleons to the Vault of Ginevra Molly Weasley (since 1.9.1992)

7,000 Galleons to the Vault of the Order of the Phoenix (since 1.11.1981)

8,500 Galleons to the Vault of the Ministry (since 1.11.1981)

10,000 Galleons to the Vault of Hogwarts (since 1.11.1981)

10,000 Galleons to the Vault of Fawkes (since 1.11.1981)

15,000 Galleons to the Personal Vault of Albus PWB Dumbledore (since 1.11.1981)

7,500 Galleons to the Personal Vault by Cornelius O. Fudge (since 1.11.1981)

8,000 Galleons to the Malfoy Vault (since 1.9.1991)

20,000 Galleons to the Vault of Severus Snape (since 1.11.1981) **

35,000 Galleons to the Office of the Minister (since 1.11.1990)

15,000 Galleons to the office of Senior Undersecretary (since 1.11.1990)

10,000 Galleons to Personal Vault by Dolores Umbridge (since 1.11.1990)

120,000 Galleons to Azkaban Prison (since 1.11.1981) *

Monthly debits: **273,000 Galleons**

Note: Transfers were also made to Hermione Granger but all amounts were returned to the Potter Family Vault the same day.

,

 **In Total:**

195,000 Galleons, converted into British pounds, to the Dursley family (since 1.11.1981)

(975,000 British Pounds)

87,500 Galleons to the Weasley Main Vault (since 1.9.1991)

52,500 Galleons to the Vault of Ronald Billius Weasley (since 1.9.1991)

34,500 Galleons to the Vault of Ginevra Molly Weasley (since 1.9.1992)

910,000 Galleons to the Vault of the Order of the Phoenix (since 1.11.1981)

1.105.000 Galleons to the Vault of the Ministry (since 1.11.1981)

1,300,000 Galleons to the Vault of Hogwarts (since 1.11.1981)

1,300,000 Galleons to the Vault of Fawkes (since 1.11.1981)

1,950,000 Galleons to the Personal Vault of Albus PWB Dumbledore (since 1.11.1981)

975,000 Galleons to the Personal Vault by Cornelius Fudge (since 1.11.1990)

1,040,000 Galleons to the Malfoy Vault (since 1.9.1991)

2,600,000 Galleons to the Vault of Severus Snape (since 1.11.1981)

2,030,000 galleons to the minister's office (since 1.11.1990)

870,000 Galleons to the office of Senior Undersecretary (since 1.11.1990)

580,000 Galleons to the Personal Vault of Dolores Umbridge (since 1.11.1990)

15,600,000 to Azkaban Prison (since 1.11.1981) *

Total debits up to: 16.8.1994: **30.629.500 Galleons**

 *** = Legitimate debits, since there is a right to vault**

,

 **Noteworthy stolen items:**

-Elder Staff (Albus PWB Dumbledore) (Peverell Heirloom)

Thick Cloak (Albus PWB Dumbledore) (Peverell Heirloom) (returned)

-Godric Gryffindors Sword (Albus PWB Dumbledore) (Gryffindor Heirloom)

-Potter Family Pensive (Albus PWB Dumbledore)

-Potter Families Grimoire (Albus PWB Dumbledore)

-Godric Gryffindors Desk (Albus PWB Dumbledore)

-Godric Gryffindors Office Chair (Albus PWB Dumbledore)

[...]

################################################## ###############################

That was interesting. More than 30 million galleons have been booked. Of these, only a little more than half was legal. Even Hermione had apparently received money. Only this immediately flowed back into the Potter family Vault. He was curious about the explanation. Harry would want to see that for sure.

Anoth also looked at the other lists. These showed no abnormalities.

That was kind of funny. Everything that happened here so far has had its main focus on Harry. The name Dumbledore popped up surprisingly often. According to Moody's memoirs, many of the other names were also part of Dumbledore's small private army.

It could have been the prophecy. But it was already fulfilled.

But what if someone still considers it active?

Anoth snorted in amusement.

How stupid did one have to be to really believe in a prophecy?

But you never know. Idiots are everywhere. You never get rid of them.

Just at this moment a goblin came into the room. Anoth turned to him.

"They have woken up." Everything was what the goblin said.

"Good." Anoth got up and found himself again only a short time later with his protégés.

"How are you feeling?" Anoth asked, standing in the doorway.

"As if a flock of Hippogryphs trampled me." came the tormented response from Harry.

"Ditto." moaned Tonks.

The others made very similar comments.

"So you're fine." Anoth said, which earned him some bad looks. They just made Anoth smile. "The runes and spells on you have been removed, including the Horcrux behind Harry's Scar. From now on you are my disciples."

"" "" "" Disciples? "" "" "" It came in chorus.

"Yes, that's probably the fault of the life rune." Anoth admitted. "They activated Harry's Drago-Seraphim heritage and turned you into Seraphim, so you're my student now."

"How? Transformed?"

"The Rune seal applied to you came from the Ministry, that has been proven without a doubt, and when they activated the seal, the Rune of Life I put on you sucked life energy away from me to counteract the Ministry Seal's effect. As a result my life energy has mingled with yours, which has mutated you, or, in Harry's case, it has activated its Drago-Seraphim heritage. "

"My Drago-Seraphim heritage, what do you mean ?!" Harry exclaimed, completely perplexed. "I am a human!" he shouted, adding uncertainly "... or not?"

"Does the name Alexa Rothshield tell you something?"

Harry blinked at him. The name actually seemed familiar to him. Only he could not place it at the moment. Then he remembered. The name stood on his inheritance test. But now that he was thinking about it, there was also aunt Alex. With her hair as red as fire, like his mother. Yes, he remembered her. But what did she have to do with it?

"Yes, I remember her." Harry confirmed. "Only I do not see the point."

"She was a Drago-Seraphim, probably one of the few who stayed behind in this galaxy or came back with the Lanteans, and she was the one who had you blood-obsessed, but unfortunately she was murdered shortly afterwards, which caused it The Drago-Seraphim properties were still inactive until recently, and now they are awake, which also means you have to learn to deal with them. " The last one was addressed to Harry in front of everyone.

"What would happen if I did not learn that?"

"Then you could easily wipe out half a continent should you lose control of your powers." Anoth said "And if you have not noticed, your look has changed a bit."

"What?" Harry asked in surprise as Anoth made a mirror appear in front of him. In fact, the transformation had changed him a little. He had grown a little and now looked no longer malnourished but as a healthy 14 year old.

Harry was about to ask something when a radio message from the Ravager, still in orbit, came in.

"Ravager to Anoth, Ravager to Anoth please come."

"I hear you." Anoth answered. "What's happening."

"Now." Anoth's Khajiit concubine at the other end answered with some reserve. "You will not like it."

"Spit it out."

"We've located a Harvester colony ship with the long-range sensors."

A few seconds of silence.

"YOU HAVE FOUND WHAT ?!" exclaimed Anoth.

The Harvesters should be extinguished. 2.4 million years ago, the Seraphim fought a heavy war against the harvesters. The Harvesters had simply invaded the Seraphimian Empire and had attacked a heavily populated colony world. Every attempt of communication was ignored. In the end, the Seraphim had no choice but to declare war on the Harvesters. Especially after cracking the computer database of the enemy ship and finding out that the Harvesters acted like grasshoppers. They went from planet to planet. First they destroy the indigenous people and then slaughtered the raw materials. They also saw themselves as the forefront of evolution and do not negotiate. No matter who they faced. The fighting went on for more than 200 years. With a good more than 300 years in which they repeatedly sought out nests of Harvesters and destroyed them. In the end, the harvesters in those galaxies controlled by the Seraphim were considered extinct.

Apparently, one of the so-called harvest queens had managed to escape and had managed to rebuild their race in another galaxy.

"You did not mishear us, we located a colony ship of the Harvesters."

"Damn it." Anoth said, rubbing his fingers over the bridge of his nose. "Any idea where they go?"

The ship's course is erratic, we can only ever locate it for a short time, it has no fixed course. "

"Keep it in mind. If that thing even farts in the direction of any of my colony worlds or allied worlds or any found settled worlds, I want to know it."

"Roger that." it came back from the Ravager. "One more thing, our scans found a Harvester spy ship in the Nevada desert in a military base called Area 51."

That made Anoth listen up. "Then they probably come here." suspected Anoth. "That would explains the course as well, they're probably following the course of their scout, any guess what time they might be here?"

"At the end of June, beginning of July next year, according to the calendar of the Planet."

"Send a message to Seraphimia: Code Warbug is in effect. I want to have two world ships plus four fortress ships complete with their corresponding warfleets ready for immediate deployment into this galaxy."

"Consider it done And there's something else ... Our sensors have found an um ... ... Tel'tak? Yes, they tracked down a Tel'tak in Egypt, probably because it's released small amounts of energy through energy fluctuations. And Scand show some more small Goa'uld energy signatures. "

"Interesting." said Anoth. "Send a team down and remove the Tel'tak, and scan the planet for more Goa'uld technology."

"Understood, Ravager end."

"What's happening?" Hermione asked.

"The Ravager has located a ship that might be heading here, a ship from an old enemy, and it will probably arrive sometime around July next year - enough time to welcome these bastards." Anoth said to them. "I stand by my allies, and earth is under the protection of the Seraphim, if only because the ancestors of the Alterans live there, and if they attack here, they will fail." Anoth reassured her. "But I think we've gotten off topic a bit here now."

Anoth walked over to one of the free beds and sat on it. "As I said earlier, you are now my disciples, the apprenticeship usually takes a good 2,000 years-" Anoth was interrupted by the others.

"2,000 YEARS ?!"

"Yes, 2,000 years."

"But we're not living that long." said Neville.

"The oldest wizard in history turned 202 years old." Hermione agreed. "The Flamels, by the potion of life, not counting."

As they saw that Anoth was starting to grin at them they grew quiet.

"Now that you are Seraphim or Drago-Seraphim, you are one of the immortals, and if you have eternity, 2,000 years is only a blink of an eye. " After the others said nothing, Anoth went on to explain what exactly would happen during those 2,000 years.

The training would start with meditation. No ordinary meditation. They would stay connected telepathically throughout the time. At this level, they would first learn to control their energies. At the same time, they also learn a lot. This part alone takes the first 1,000 years or more. This is followed by the practical part. What will take the rest of the time.

The whole thing will be done into another dimension. The first will be a world where mankind is still in the deep Middle Ages. They would go on an island and hide it with a spell. There they would meditate peacefully. Then the journey continues.

But before that, they had some other things to clarify.

Below the billing list. When Anoth showed Harry, Harry remained surprisingly calm. He had already expected something like that. (Or it was Anoth's calming field that worked on him.) What surprised him were two points. The debits to Azkaban. And Hermione.

The debits to Azkaban were easy to explain. After all, the island and the prison were property of the Potter family. Nevertheless, the island was actually leased. Therefore, the ministry should have borne these costs. It was a job for the goblins to get the money back. Plus the lack of lease payments from the contracts.

Hermione, however, was strange. So he asked her.

"Sorry Harry but I had no other choice Dumbledore forced me to spy on him and take the money, otherwise he would do something to my family I would have told you before but without Occlumency Dumbledore would have known it anytime. "

"What did you tell Dumbledore?"

Here Hermione grinned. "The color of your pants, what your favorite color is, what you had for lunch and all that worthless information, nothing he really could do anything with."

"And the money?"

"Well, since Dumbledore could only get statements from your Trust Vault, I redirected the money to the Potter Family Vault, I did not keep a Knut."

"So you played Dumbles out."

"Exactly." confirmed Hermione. "I was forced to give him information and accept the money, but unfortunately he did not specify _what_ information should I be giving him and what to do with the money."

They discussed a few more things, but ended up agreeing that they would set the punishments for Dumbles and others when the training was over. Right now they wanted to visit the Vaults. That's exactly where they were now. More specifically, they were at the door of the Alteran Vault. The Potter families Vault, like the others, he would not accept unless he officially accepted the title of Lord Potter. Dumbledore would know that, though. So they hesitated until after the training.

"How do I open those?" Harry asked the goblin who had brought her down to the vault. Right next to the vault was the vault of the seraphim. There were no other deeper vaults. They were at the lowest point of all Gringotts. So deep down, the air was already warm again by geothermal heat. Only by cooling magic remained the air temperature at an acceptable level.

"Just put your hand on the board next to the door, if the door recognizes you, it'll open, if not ..."

"What does that mean" if not "?" Harry asked a bit unsure if he wanted to hear the answer to this question.

"The last one who tried, by the way, was a Malfoy who had tried it 124 years ago, he was vaporized."

"Good to know." said Harry and walked over to the blackboard, took a deep breath and put his hand on it. The blackboard lit up, first blue and right after it green. The door next to it gave a hiss and began to open.

The room behind the door was completely black. As soon as the door was fully opened, the lights went on inside the room.

The vault itself was small and the walls completely white. the only thing that stood out in the room was a small control console on the wall and a round surface on the floor.

"More is not here?" Harry asked disappointed.

"No, what the Vault is protecting is not here, but this on the ground is a point-to-point ring transporter." said Anoth. "I'm very sure that it will take us there."

A short time later, they were all on the transporter platform. All but the goblin, who clearly said he could not follow. No sooner had the transporter activated several rings shot out of the ground and immediately they disappeared into a flash of light. At the transport target several rings also shot out of the ground and directly afterwards they found themselves in another dark room again. Seconds later the lighting started. What they saw through the windows, where they were right now, made Anoth speechless and the others had to find their jaws somewhere on the ground.

"The _Stardale_ ." Anoth breathed completely in disbelief. "So they brought her here."

"Stardale?"

"The Alterans once called this galaxy their home, but when the plague took over, they fled to another galaxy, and thousands of years later, they encountered the Wraith, a species that sees other organic life as little more than its source of food. As a result, a war broke out, won by the Wraith, not by technological superiority but by sheer numbers. During this war, the Alterans built in a hidden nebula a massive city ship more than three thousand five hundred kilometers in diameter it should have been their last fortress.

"At that time, we only learned about the existence of the cityship when we evaluated old scattered databases, but we did not find much more than vague hints to the plan and that it was under construction somewhere. We combed the whole galaxy for the ship but we never found it, now I know why. "

Anoth approached the windows, confirming what he had suspected. They were in the main command tower of the _Stardale_ .

"We are in a pocket dimension whose anchor point is at the planetary south pole." said Anoth. "That's why our sensors could not detect it."

Anoth turned away from the windows and walked across the room and up a flight of stairs that led to the computer consoles with which the city was commanded. All the consoles were covered with cloths, which Anoth simply pulled down. Then he activated the console and called up the current status report of the cityship.

This city was constructed differently than any other Alteran cityship. This city ship had been designed effectively for the universe. In contrast to the city ships of the Atlantis or Troy class, which were basically nothing else than colony ships, this ship had a solid outer shell. It had nevertheless retained the familiar snowflake shape. Much to Anoth's amusement they stayed with these models. It was heavily armored and bursting with weapon systems.

The ship also had more than 4 million stasis capsules. Unfortunately, none of them had ever been occupied. And there was something else. On the ship was a repository in which all the knowledge of the Alterans was stored. Only there was a small problem. A quick check of the device revealed that it had virtually no energy left. They had arrived just in time. Two days later and the repository would have been without energy.

That's not enough. The razor's amount of data in the repository would blow away anyone present here, because the repository would transfer all the data at once, that was the standard programming for almost all repositories. And even if not. The energy shortage of the repository triggered this standard programming.

That would not have been a problem for another repository. He would simply install another source of energy. Only this particular repository was intended for one-time use only and would then become useless. All data would then be effectively lost.

Only Anoth was compatible enough to absorb the knowledge at the moment. He would absorb the knowledge in himself and during the training he would then give it to the others bit by bit. It was their right and they needed that knowledge too. At the same time Anoth would find out what the Alterans had done in the time when the Seraphim considered them extinct. In the first one thousand years of training they had more than enough time for that.

Meanwhile, the cityship would go nowhere. The energy reserves of the ship were far too low. Only to start the tertiary generators they needed at least three ZPM. Six were better. And the quintary anti-matter reactors, which could have taken over the launch, were all completely out of fuel. At the moment, the ship ran on emergency power over a small Naquada based generator. And that was just enough to supply the central command area of the main tower with energy.

The fact remained. The ship was at the moment flying nowhere.

"So the following situation." Anoth said and turned to his charges. "The ship is indeed the _Stardale,_ the computer has just confirmed that, but the bad news is that the ship has just enough energy left to supply the command level, so it's not flying anywhere at the moment.

"Besides, I found a repository that-" Anoth was interrupted by Harry.

"What is a repository?"

"Well, it can best be described as a knowledge data base or a huge library, with the repository having the ability to write all the knowledge stored in it directly to someone else's brain. This repository contains the accumulated knowledge of the Alterans. "

"Wonderful." Harry said happily. "Where is it."

"Unfortunately there is a small problem in your current state, you cannot absorb the knowledge. None of you can do that. Your brain would fail in the flood of data. But there is a way around it. I can take the knowledge myself and then just handing it to you bit by bit as your brain gets more powerful - that's part of the transformation into a Drago-Seraphim or Seraphim, by the way. It only takes longer."

After a short conversation, the others agreed to the plan. Because it was clear to them in the 1,000 years of meditation, the knowledge of the Alteran would only make up a small part of what they would learn. Because a whole part of the accumulated knowledge of the Seraphim came on top of it.

Anoth turned to the repository on the wall next to the control chair. It reacted as soon as he was within reach. Two hand like devices wrapped themselves around Anoths head just to release him a few seconds later. Anoth dropped to his knees in front of the now inactive repository. These were headaches he had at the moment he did not even want his worst enemy.

After a few minutes, the headache subsided and Anoth stood on his feet again. "That was brutal." he groaned against one of the brackets supporting his head with one hand. "That's more information than I expected."

"Was that really that bad?" Neville asked.

"How would you feel if you get a transfer of millions of years of history and technology in one go?" Anoth asked, which made all of them grimace. They really did not want that headache. "But do not rejoice too soon, you'll get the knowledge transferred too." Anoth's grin was downright evil. And the others went pale.

That made them swallow. Even Hermione had to swallow. She was happy about the knowledge, which she will get. However, not on the headaches that will surely follow.

"The Alterans must have set the ship for automatic information gathering, because the database also contains information about World War II, World War I, and so much more." said Anoth, who was still mentally reviewing the data. "Grindelwald, Dumbledore the complete history of the wizarding world, and something called the supernatural, a mighty three-fronts war between angels, fallen angels and devils, and a civil war among the devils, they must have put everything they've discovered and stuffed it into this repository. " He wondered what else he would find in this flood of knowledge..

Anoth wanted to continue talking, but was stopped by the appearance of an summoning circle in the room. Red light lit up the room as someone came out of the summoning circle.

'All behind me.' came Anoth's telepathic order. Harry and the others saw that they did just that. Anoth's gaze turned to the console he had leaned against earlier. A hidden magic circle had been attached to it. But apparently centuries ago _. Looks like someone else has been here before_. _But this person could not do anything with the technology and disappeared again. No wonder. Alteran technology was DNA encoded. It took a certain genome to respond to you at all. And only the Alterans and the Seraphim had that "key DNA"._

A quick query from the computer bank of the ship's internal sensors confirmed that. Someone was here in the many thousands of years that the ship rested here. That was almost 1,400 years ago. And the person just came up to this room and no further. Anoth's gaze returned to the newly arrived person.

It was a woman wearing glasses and she also seemed very young. Anoth watched as the young woman with eyes as big as they could possible go looked around completely fascinated. Anoth had a feeling that she didn't even knew that a seal existed here.

Anoth watched as the person approached a window and looked down into the lower-lying Stargate Room, which housed 10 Stargates. There were also turrets on the walls that no doubt served to secure the gate area. Her gaze wandered to the large window which gave the view outside. The fact that they were in a pocket dimension caused the walls of the dimension to shimmer in all different colors. That light allowed her to see the entire cityship.

"Where am I?" she muttered to herself.

"The better question would be: Who are you and what are you looking for?"

The woman whirled around and froze instantly. She had never seen these weapons before, but she recognized a gun when she saw one. And just over a dozen of them were aimed at her. As a result, she raised her hands. Anoth had brought out a good dozen of his Shadowbeasts. They came out in full combat gear and aimed their weapons at the unknown woman. If she turned out to be hostile they would turn her into dust within seconds.

"My name is Katerea Leviathan, I'm not here to fight."

"Why are you here then?"

"I am here at the behest of Ophis-"

"Ophis ?!" shouted Anoth. "What has my little brat done again?"

"Yyy-your brat?" Katerea asked, completely surprised.

"Yes, my brat, Ophis is my daughter, the youngest one at that." confirmed Anoth. "So, what did she do?"

"Um ..."

"Can you bring her here?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Can you bring her here? Yes or No." Anoth asked again.

"... Yes." Katerea finally said. She activated a seal and shortly thereafter a loli girl with long black hair stood next to Katerea.

"Why have you-OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Ophis wanted to ask Katerea why she had been summoned here just to stop when Anoth grabbed her ear and started pulling on it. Her otherwise completely emotionless voice quickly swung to a mournful whimper. No sooner had Katerea seen this than she jumped behind one of the consoles and peered over her console at the spectacle of what was happening. The last person to do that had dyed the room red.

"So, young lady." Anoth Ophis growled in the ear. "What bullshit did you do this time, and why can I feel your energy signature in Katerea?"

"..."

"...Hmm?"

"Father ..." Ophis said hesitantly as Anoth finally let go of her ear and she began to rub it. Ophis was unable to look her father in the eye, knowing he was currently looking at her with fully activated planetary eyes.

"I'm waiting." Anoth growled.

"... Uh ..."

"Ophis !?"

"I uh ..."

"Spit it out!"

"Uh ..."

"If you do not start talking in 10 seconds, I'll put you in a piggy-pink colored dress and give you a nice pink bow on your head."

When Ophis heard that, she turned white. She hated pink and bows.

"My stupid sister!" it burst out of Ophis. "She took my home just to fly her stupid stunts!"

Anoth face palmed. "Why do you guys always have to fight each other?" You've always done that back then ... I thought you'd last in the last, -What is that now, 10,000 years? -become a bit grown-up."

Ophis found the floor at once extremely interesting. "That's why I founded the Khaos Brigade to throw them out of my home."

"And how long ago was that?"

"Several centuries."

"And what did they do for you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Anoth did not believe what he was hearing.

"They are not strong enough."

"And?" Anoth knew that something was coming.

"I give them of my power, with which they can do as they please."

Now it was not just one hand anymore, but both. Anoth really believed that he was in the wrong movie right now. How naive was she? Did she not notice that they shamelessly exploited her naivety? That they had come only to her, not to drive her sister away, but just to push their own goals. Ophis saw that her father was about to explode. And just wanted to take a step back. She did not come to that when she suddenly found herself flying.

" **Have you gone completely bonkers !?** " Anoth took several deep breaths, having seen that the force of his voice had simply thrown Ophis across the room. "How dumb are you actually?" Anoth growled out as he slowly walked over to Ophis, who was sitting on the wall, not daring to move. She had never experienced her father so angry. On his back were now twelve wings to see and also nine dragon tails swung behind him. His aura he sent out was so strong that Katerea fainted. Harry and the others were forced down to their knees but remained conscious. They stared wide-eyed at Anoth. Only Anoth's Shadowbeast did not disturb the aura.

"What a power." Harry whispered admiringly.

Anoth's power level was gigantic. 12 wings and nine tails. Each of these tails stood for a multiplier of power. So if you figure out which power level he showed open in wings, the bill would look like 12x12x12x12x12x12x12x12x12. The result: 5,159,780,352 . The fact that the wings were astral and feathered to one half and the wide dragon increased the number again. And that was only a circa number. So it was understandable why Ophis was afraid. His aura was powerful enough to vaporize the area around him. Fortunately for the others and also his surroundings, Anoth limited the power level he used.

You will call those in the Khaos Brigade that you trust the most, and then I want to know from you and those who know what is going on there, and the answers they give me will determine how your sentence will turn out. After that, we'll both talk to your sister. " Ophis wanted to open her mouth to speak but a look from Anoth was enough to keep her from getting four people in the city.

One of them opened his mouth but Anoth came before them.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! YOU ONLY TALK IF YOU ARE ASKED!"

The four did not resist and instantly sat down exactly where they appeared.

"First of all, I want to know who you are."

"Kuroka."

"Bikou"

"Le Fay Pendragon."

"Arthur Pendragon."

"So, what do we have here, a Nekomata ... no, a Nekoshou, a Monkey Youkai, and the Pendragon siblings." Anoth said as he looked at all four in turn.

"Um ... If I may ask Nya?" said Kuroka. Anoth gestured for her to continue. "How do you know that I am a Nekoshou Nya?"

"Nekoshou are rare, only about one in a thousand Nekomata is a Nekoshou, both look identical from the outside, but their aura is what the difference is between an Nekoshou and a simple Nekomata. The Nekoshou have a special ability, they can use Senjutsu from birth. Fact is, you're in the process of using Senjutsu, if only in microscopic quantities, and unlike many other races, the Senjutsu cannot let them go mad, they will never go mad by using too much Senjutsu If they are untrained and overworked, they will be tired and sluggish, only the trained can go into overload mode and really use the power. You do not have this training, your aura says so clearly. "

Kuroka stared at him in disbelief. He had just talked about facts that she did not even know. Anoth's eyes moved away from Kuroka and walked over to Arthur. More specifically, his sword, which he carried with him. Even before he could react, the sword had disappeared from him and was now Anoth's hand.

 _I did not even see how he moved._ Went through their heads collectively. In one moment Anoth looked at him the next, he had the sword in his hand. Arthur reached out to where he had carried the sword earlier, and right enough, it was gone.

Anoth ran his fingers over the flat side of the blade until he stopped as part of the blade began to glow in a blue light. That was the fragment of the original sword that made this one.

"What happened to the original sword?" Anoth asked, looking around the room. the sword, with part of the blade still glowing, still in his hand. Katerea was in the arms of one of his shadows, staring at him with more than anxious eyes. His eyes swept over to Ophis, who only shook her head and made it so clear she did not know. His eyes fell back to Arthur, who had begun to sweat.

"I'm waiting."

Surprisingly it was not Arthur who answered the question but Bikou.

"The sword was destroyed in the Great War."

"What war?"

"The big one."

"Are you kidding me?" Anoth was getting angry.

"Between the fallen angels, angels and devils now almost 700 years ago."

"And why didn't you just say that?"

Bikou just grinned.

* BAM *

And lay now with a bump on the head moaning on the ground. Thanks for that went to Kuroka.

"So the sword was broken into your little conflict, tell me, who held it?"

"God himself." Anoth's expression darkened.

"Do you want to make me angry?" Anoth growled. He really did not feel like pulling everything out of his nose. "There are hundreds of those who have the rank of a God."

"The god of the Bible." Came Le Fay's intimidated answer.

"So, huh?" Anoth muttered more to himself than to the others.

"Why does this sword interest you at all?" Arthur asked. Anoth grinned and used the sword as a support.

"What do you know about the history of this sword?"

"It's called Excalibur, what we know about it, is just what the legend of Arthur tells about it." was Kuroka's answer. "Plus it's a mighty Holy Sword, if not the most powerful."

"There are seven fragments of the sword Excalibur Ruler is the fragment you are currently holding in your hand, the others are Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Destruction, Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Transparency and Excalibur Blessing. Most of them are owned by the church. " said Le Fay.

"In other words, next to nothing."

"Well," added Arthur, "it is claimed that the God of the Bible forged it himself."

Anoth just snorted. "The original Excalibur is old, very old, far older than the Bible, it came from a time when the primitive humans did not even exist, when the ancestors of the humans still swung from tree to tree and were in zoos. I forged it then, almost 18 million years ago, as a gift to the then Lord Commander of the Alterans on the occasion of his 300th birthday, Argandius Padrakius, your ancestor. " Anoth's eyes rested on Arthur and Le Fay as he said that. What made that both of the jaw open stood now. "Argandius Padrakius was the Lord Commander of the Alteran people, so his rank was about the same as that of a king."

"May I ask." said Bikou, who was still bumping on the floor. "Who were the Alterans?" Ophis was interested too. She had now moved away from her wall and sat on a nearby level. Close enough to listen. Katerea had sat down beside her. Harry and companions had also sneaked closer to the scene. They too were curious.

"The Alterans dominated this galaxy until nearly ten million years ago, and they were much more technologically advanced than humans today, in fact we are currently in one of their city ships, the largest of all the Alterans ever built." With that he pointed out the window. "Go ahead."

Le Fay, Arthur, Kuroka, Bikou, Kuroka and Ophis walked over to the window and looked out. They could not believe their eyes what they saw.

"This is the _Stardale, the_ largest and also the last ever built Alteran Cityship, and the most technically advanced of them all." said Anoth, who now stood with them at the window and let his gaze wander over the city ship. "I am the High Emperor of the Seraphimian Intergalactic and very soon Interdimensional Alliance, we have long been the allies of the Alterans."

"What happened?" Kuroka asked.

"A plague broke out among the Alteran people, and the first investigations showed that it was not a natural disease, but a bio weapon of unknown origin at that time, and the Alterans and we tried to stem it, but we did not succeed to prevent the plague spreading. In the end the Alterans declared the hole galaxy to be a quarantine zone. The plague was weird. Further analysis of it showed that none of us seraphim or any of the other species was affected, only the Alterans, we went on to investigate the plague and finally found an antidote. I myself traveled with one of my ships to the delivery point that had been arranged for such a case. We waited for almost 10 days, in vain, so we decided to send out probes.

"When one of them reached Terra, they reported that the planet was deserted, the same with the second governmental planets, Terra and Dakara were abandoned, huge cities with several, sometimes many kilometer high skyscrapers had vanished, as if they had never been there. We were too late, I sent more ships into the galaxy to comb it through, they found nothing, we had to assume the Alterans had been wiped out, one of our longest allies was dead. "

"How long have you been allies?" Katerea asked.

"For over 53 million years." Anoth answered. "A long time." Anoth's gaze swept to one of the docked ships on the town. An Aurora class that the Alterans liked to use. In over 20 million years since the first prototype was completed, the exterior design had barely changed. It was larger than the first ship of just 1.3 km in length to today's 3.5 km in length. The basic design remained the same.

"That does not explain how this Padrakius can be our ancestor." Arthur said.

"What we did not know at the time," Anoth continued, apparently ignoring Arthur's question, "was that some of the Alterans had fled, seeking their fortune in another galaxy, but even there they were unlucky, and after initial success, they made unfriendly contact with a species that they themselves unknowingly created, the Wraith, a species capable of literally sucking one's life away, one in a moment a 20-year-old tough guy, the next looking the same guy was looking like a couple of hundred Years old man. "

Anoth reached out his arm and showed them the hologram of a Wraith drone and a Wraith Hive ship. For comparison, he had the Manhattan Island appear next to the ship. A hive ship of the Wraith is enormous. About 11km long and eight kilometers wide. About half as long as the island of Manhattan. And twice as wide.

"The Wraith triumphed in the end, not by technological superiority but sheer numbers: the Wraith multiply like insects, a queen can create tens of thousands of descendants in no time at all, and the Wraiths found a technology to do it even faster. They build massive clone factories. And they cloned not only their foot-soldiers but also their organic ships - in every fight the Wraith lost dozens of ships, but that did not matter much, they could produce the ships faster than they lost them. With the captured energy cores of the destroyed Alteran ships they could build even larger ships with more firepower and even more clones.

"The Alterans, in turn, could not replace the lost ships and personnel so quickly and were pushed back on and on until they were sitting on an old city ship, Atlantis, the last fortress of the Alterans in the Pegasus galaxy. They had found the old data of our alliance in the computer and had decided to give it a try, they had nothing more to lose. The probe was damaged in the flight of Atlantis and through the blockade by the wraith ships. And when it finally reached us and we managed to decode the data and send a fleet towards the Pegasus galaxy, it was already too late.

"When we reached Lantea, that was the planet Atlantis had landed on, the planet was little more than a radioactive dust ball, angry that we had lost our allies for the second time we turned our attention to the Wraith. Our ships, in proportion to those of the Alterans, were not only bigger by far, but also significantly better armed, we wiped out more than 99% of the Wraith, leaving only a few Hive ships that were hiding somewhere in the galaxy. Every few months we discovered one of them and destroyed it, but in the end we had to return to our own galaxy. I'm pretty sure that the Wraith are still active in the Pegasus galaxy.

"When the Alterans realized that the fight was lost for them, some of them called their ships and headed back here, and almost all of them were either damaged or destroyed trying to escape, but some are still active. Somewhere out there, and approaching this galaxy at 99.9% of the speed of light, it is needless to say that they will be on their way for many thousands of years. I only recently knew about them." (the repository was the one who had informed him about it.) "I will send fleets to them to check them out. But there is another problem. From most of these ships we know the raw course they had taken. But to find them... we don't even know if they still exist at all.

"Others took the so-called "ascension." They took the form of pure energy beings and disappeared. The last group took the Astria Porta or simply Stargate, a device that allowed instantaneous travel between the planets, and came back here. That was 10,000 years ago.

"But once again, luck was not on their side, and when they arrived, they found the galaxy under the control of a parasitic form of life. The Goa'uld, who acted as gods to control the people under them. So the Alterans instigated a rebellion, in which ultimately the Goa'uld who had taken this planet as their seat of power, were forced to flee.

"Only a few of the ships from the Pegasus galaxy had made it here at the time, and none of them had a functioning hyperdrive that would allow them to jump into another galaxy. Now they stood there, outnumbered by an enemy that had technologically profited by the artifacts they left behind so long ago, even if the Goa'uld used the technology very badly. They had no choice but they needed allies in this galaxy.

"So they found the Nox, the Furlinger, and the Asgard, that was the beginning of the alliance of the four great races, but even with them, they had little chance, the Goa'uld were just too numerous, after almost 1,000 years of conflict they gave up the fight after the Goa'uld destroyed the Furling Homeworld. Most of the surviving Alterans joined their Ascended brothers and sisters, the others renounced their technology and mingled with the indigenous population, what happened with the other three races Rest is unknown. And the rest is , as the saying goes, history. "

"So my ancestor was one of those Alterans who mixed with the humans from that time?" said Arthur.

"That's right."

"Hard to believe, and yet ... I cannot deny what I see, this city is what we've come to expect from computers - my newest PC has a 50Mhz processor, about 12MB of memory, and a hard disk of 1000MB, that's a shitty joke against this here. " Arthur muttered more to himself than to the others. "What happened to the survivors, where are they?"

"Now the largest number of the offspring from the Alterans live in the same land where the Arthus legend plays, with the remainder spread all over the planet." Anoth answered, then his eyes fell on the Nekomata. "Tell me, why do I feel something in your chest the whole time, which reminds me of a chess piece?"

Kuroka touched her breast. Exactly where it was, what she hated the most. Two Bishop pieces with which she had been reincarnated with as a devil. The biggest mistake she ever made. This mistake had cost her, her youngest sister. She did not know if the older one (Shirone) was still alive. But after the way the devils reacted after killing their Master to save Shirone from certain death, the odds that she was still alive were not very high. The "Nekomata Purification". That's what the devils called it. Just because she killed a senior devil. A literal bastard that nobody liked. And yet the Nekomata were considered too dangerous. Bad luck for the devils, Yasaka, the Kyuubi, who led the demons of Kyoto, got wind of it and openly threatened them with war if they should actually pull through the genocide of the Nekomata species. The devils had no choice but to have the Nekomata removed from the underworld. They could not afford a war with the demons and all the other factions who would then be involved (With the Shinto faction on the front).

Anoth could feel her emotions. Whatever she had, she would love to get rid of it. That much was clear.

"These are so-called "Evil Pieces." The devils use them to revive other species as devils and to fill their ranks, as you've noticed, I'm one of those. The Evil Pieces are based on chess pieces. There are sixteen in all. A king, the master of the peerage, two bishops, they give the wearer increased magical abilities, they are also the ones I have inside of me. Two knights, who give the wearer extreme speed. Two rooks, which get increased defenses and tremendous power. Then there is the Queen, she combines the traits of Rook, Knight and Bishop in her own, as well as eight pawns, that have the option to ascend as soon as they are far enough in hostile terrain, they can take on the powers of all the other pieces except the King . "

"Do you want to get rid of them?" Anoth came straight to the point.

"Nya ?!" Now he had Kuroka's undivided attention.

"Do you want to get rid of these things and become a pure Nekomata or Nekoshou again?"

"But, that's impossible Nya ~" said Kuroka sadly. "If they are removed I will die Nya ~."

"If you just try to rip them out, then yes, then you'll inevitably look at the radishes right from the bottom up, but it's not impossible to remove them. The feeling that I get from the pieces is that they're soul-anchored. That is not that Hard to fix by cleansing your soul, which will undo your transformation into a devil, but you still keep the devil's magic, as I said, do you want to get rid of them or not? "

"Why do you want to help me at all?" Kuroka asked. Why would he help someone that he didn't even know? Kuroka could feel her mask breaking, which she had been wearing for so long.

"I felt sadness, hate and anger as I asked you about the Evil Pieces - hatred of yourself - I could sense that behind the Evil Pieces inside you is a story that you love to send to the Land of Oblivion and yet you will be reminded of it every morning. " At this time Anoth had hugged a now nearly crying Kuroka. "Without a way to ever escape it, damned to be forever reminded of it." The last sentence was enough and from Kuroka the pent-up grief broke out. Everything that had accumulated over the years emptied in one fell swoop.

It took several minutes before she could calm down again. When she finally calmed down, she just said two words. "Do it." It was clear what she meant by that. Not being able to walk herself at the moment, Anoth took her in his arms.

"She has to lie down if I want to do that, and there's a bed in the ready room from the commander on duty." then he glanced over at Ophis again. "Do not think that I forgot you." That made Ophis swallow and get a little paler on the spot than she already was. "Deferred is not suspended."

The ready room was on the right side of the main control panels. There was also a conference room. Anoth walked in with Kuroka, but denied access to the others. They had to wait outside. No matter if they liked it or not.

"Take off your clothes and lie down." Kuroka obeyed without asking questions. Had this been a different situation, she would certainly have commented accordingly. Right now she just wanted to get rid of this damned thing in her. There was not much to take off with her anyway. A black red kimono a yellow obi (belt) and a chain with some big gold colored balls and that's it. "You will be unconscious for most of the procedure, and believe me, it's better so."

Shortly after she lay down, she saw Anoth morphing into his beast form. Immediately thereafter, etheric tentacles came out of his back and when they got in touch with her body, the world went black for her.

,

 **Sometime later**

,

Kuroka did not know how long she was unconscious and her consciousness came back only slowly. And the first thing she felt was a massive pain concentrated on her back. Her body writhed in pain and her mouth was wide open in a silent cry of pain. But as quickly and brutally as the pain came, it disappeared and left Kuroka breathing heavily. It was only when she had calmed down that she noticed a hand resting on her chest. right over her heart. And it was the same hand that was radiating a green field that enveloped her whole body.

Her eyes followed her arm up to the one who touched her. It was Anoth. "I have to apologize for having to endure this pain, these Evil Pieces were anchored far deeper than I expected, I am suppressing your pain at the moment, but the pain should stop by itself very soon." Kuroka could confirm that. The previously almost unbearable pain was reduced to a dull ache, which she managed to ignore without problems. She could also feel the pain getting weaker by the second.

Shortly thereafter Kuroka became tired and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. After Anoth had reassured himself that the after-effects had disappeared, he covered Kuroka with a blanket and then left the room.

As soon as he was outside, he stopped in surprise. They were all there, that was not what Anoth had surprised, but that Ophis now held Harry's hand and that Harry's had marked what very clear were hickeys.

Anoth just wanted to comment, then he felt like he was called somewhere else.

"Of course, when it comes, then it comes all at once, as if they agree with each other." Anoth growled. "You must excuse me, I'll be back in an hour, it looks like we're getting three more students." Anoth threw a meaningful look at Ophis, who grinned at him, then opened a dimensional portal and disappeared.

,

 **Elementary nations**

 **Naruto universe**

,

It was the one-month training break in the Chunin exam and Naruto was in the hospital after visiting Lee, who had been badly battered by Gaara, and facing his sensei Hatake Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I was wondering if you could help me to train for the Chunin exam final." Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto but I have to train Sasuke, he needs more help than you, because he has to face Gaara." came Kakashi's answer. He did not even look up from his book.

"And I have to fight Neji, you saw what he did to Hinata, how can I beat him?" said Naruto, who did not like it that his "sensei" just left him in the rain.

"And you saw what Gaara did to Lee, Sasuke could not survive this fight." Kakashi replied while continuing to read his book.

"Can you not just give me a scroll to help me get stronger?" Naruto asked, slowly but surely getting angry. However, it managed to keep out of his voice.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I do not have time, Sasuke has at least a chance against Gaara, while you can only lose to Neji, you can ..." Kakashi wanted to keep talking. but he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Let me guess, the Civil Council?" Naruto asked, who had noticed something in the voice of Kakashi. Kakashi sighed and lowered his book.

"Yes." confirmed Kakashi. "They forbade me to train you."

"I should have thought so." said Naruto, more to himself than to the others.

The Civil Council had made it virtually a livelihood to make Naruto's life as hard as possible. They were led by none other than the drone king Shimura Danzo. Drone King because he still had his ROOT Anbu on duty, instead of dissolving them, as the Sandaime Hokage had ordered him to do. Every one of the ROOT Anbu was loyal to Danzo, and as far as the opinion from Naruto, Kurama, and Anoth, Naruto's secret second Sensei, was going, the ROOT were little more worth than cockroaches. In fact, Naruto had already killed several of them when they tried to force him to Danzo. Twelve ROOT had tried. None of them came back.

Danzo put his ROOT mainly on quantity not quality. And here was the dog buried. Quantity is something that you can count. Quality something you count on. There were many ROOT Anbu. Their average level, however, was far from a proper Anbu. in fact, more than 95% of the ROOT Anbu were not stronger than the average Chunin. The loss of their emotions did not make them stronger, but weaker. And very clearly at that.

"It's about time I contacted my second sensei." Naruto muttered.

"Second sensei?" Kakashi asked in surprise. "Which second sensei?"

But Naruto ignored him and marched out of the hospital and then directly to one of the training grounds. Kakashi followed him. His curiosity was to great. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, had also heard Naruto's exclamation about his crystal ball and was following him as well. Together with Jiraiya, who was in Konoha, as well as some Anbu.

Naruto just stood there, staring into the distance, seemingly in thought. Suddenly four ROOT Anbu appeared directly in front of Naruto.

"Danzo-sama has ordered your presence Demon." said one of the ROOT Anbu.

Instead of replying, Naruto ignored the present ROOT Anbu and instead flew through the signs of Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

The result was a huge cloud of smoke. Then came a presence over all present, which they all, without exception, forced to their knees. Only Naruto remained completely untouched. The looks of Anoth and Naruto met and a silent discussion took place between the two.

" **So ...** " Anoth said as he stood there in human form, ignoring the ROOT Anbu. " **The Chunin Exams?** "

Kakashi and the others could not help but stare at the giant that had appeared there. He even outshone Hoshigaki Kisame with a height of about 2.25 m.

The ROOT Anbu turned to Anoth.

"Who are you? What do you want in Konoha?" The leader demanded as he went on the attack.

" **I do not owe you an answer at all ROOT drone** ." The ROOT did not like this answer, so they attacked Anoth with drawn swords. A huge mistake, as they should learn very quickly.

Anoth at first dodged the attacks very skillfully and then caught one of the swords with bare hands. Immediately afterwards, he literally crushed the sword, grabbed the ROOT by the throat and broke his neck with a single move of his hand. The now lifeless body he threw on two of the other ROOT, who wanted to attack him from behind.

The fourth ROOT attacked him now, only that Anoth skillfully steered his sword away from him, only to slam his arm into his chest. Only that Anoth's arm had taken on an ethereal form. And when he pulled his arm out again, he pulled the soul of the ROOT Anbu out too. As soon as the soul was completely removed, the ROOT Anbu collapsed as if one had cut off the cords of a puppet. Anoth simply let the drawn-out soul dissolve and turned to the two ROOT Anbu that were left. However, they had managed to get on their legs again.

Anoth did not even allow them to attack him, because before they came to attack, Anoth was already amongst them. The first he opened his throat with his claws and took his sword from him, only to ram the same into the chest of the second. That was the end of the fight.

The whole fight from beginning to end did not last even twenty seconds. " **And that would eliminate that annoyance.** " Anoth turned back to Naruto. " **What about your sensei?** "

"Kakashi-sensei was forbidden by the Civil Council to train me."

" **So the senile old goat is still lets the Civil Council dance on his nose** ." Anoth growled. " **Do you realize that the Civil Council could never give you orders in any way?** "

"What do you mean Anoth-sensei?"

 **"You're a Jinchuriki, so the authority over you does not even fall into the Shinobi Council, but only to the** **local Kage, or when there is no Kage the local Daimyo** ," Anoth explained. " **That means the real fault that Kakashi cannot train you is not with Kakashi but with ... er ...** " Anoth have to think for a moment. " **Sarutobi Hiruzen, right?** "

Naruto nodded. He already knew about these facts. Only he could never tell the Hokage. The danger of Danzo and the Civil Council was too high. Now that Anoth was here in person, he could easily reveal it, knowing that Hiruzen was watching this meeting.

Anoth shook his head.

" **The mere fact that the Civil Council dares to command someone who is far beyond their reach, giving orders to someone who in the end only the Hokage could order around, would be more than enough reasons for those involved to be executed for high treason. "** said Anoth. **"But enough of that, it's time I brought my two other students here."**

With these words, Anoth transformed and only seconds later there was something in place, which send every Shinobi and Kunoichi a cold shiver down there back. A Drago-Seraphim with a shoulder height of over 50 meters. And with an aura that made the Kyuubi look like a puppy. Thanks to the barrier around the training ground stopped every single villager to get a heart attack but the people who were nearest were still lying on the ground.

Nevertheless, the sight of such a giant made for panic and it drew all Shinobi to the training field only to run against a barrier that they could not penetrate. Immediately after, Anoth roared with a force that shook the ground beneath them.

,

 **Hokage tower**

,

Hiruzen did not believe what he had just heard from the crystal ball. Had he really become so blind?

There was only one way to find it out.

With that Hiruzen jumped up and scurried over to the bookshelf. There lay the scroll with the basic laws of the village. He opened the scroll and scrolled through to the point Jinchuriki. What he read made him think slowly that it was time to retire.

Anoth was right. The authority over the or the Jinchuriki carries only the Hokage of the village. It also said that should the civil council interfere in it, it could be considered high treason. That was also true for the Elders Council.

Hiruzen started to grin.

Now he was looking forward to the next Council meeting. That would be after the finals of the Chunin exam. He would wait till then.

It was about time that the Kami no Shinobi shows that he was worth the title.

,

 **Kumogakure**

,

Nii Yugito wished that she had stayed in bed today. She was back in Kumo when some drunken villagers found her and thought that it would be really great to hunt the "demon whore" through the streets.

She was not allowed to defend herself against these villagers nor to fight them. The Raikage had forbidden her. Or rather he had been forced by the council to forbid it. And even if she could, the damned advice had caused her to wear chakra armchairs out of fear that would destroy the Akatsuki Kumo. For as soon as the Akatsuki came, the Council would simply accuse them of eating them. So she was only an option. Run away from them.

Why was she hated so much? Kirabi was loved. Not you. Why was that?

Before she could think about it, she realized she had run into a dead end. In the distance she heard a dull roar, and she knew the day had come that she had been waiting for.

 _The big boss is here._ That made her grin despite the situation she was in right now.

Yugito turned around and saw the mob coming towards her when the mob's first ones were simply crushed by a massive jet-black dragon's paw. As Yugito looked up, she grinned. She recognized the dragoness who had come to her help.

"DDDD- DRAGON!" a member of the mob exclaimed, completely shocked. This scream made sure that the mob, who was still standing there as if rooted to the ground, as if unable to grasp what had just happened, ran in all directions. Screaming loudly that the demon had managed to summon a big black dragon.

 _If only they knew._ Thought Yugito.

Several Kumo Anbu came running to the point, accompanied by more Kumo Shinobi and the Raikage plus Kirabi. Just to run against an energy wall. They could do nothing but watch as they tried to tear down the barrier.

"Andurina!" Yugito shouted happily, trying to hug the massive paw, not even hugging one of the massive toes.

" **It's always funny to watch** ." came another voice, as Andurina only grinned, that made the numerous razor-sharp teeth visible which were in her mouth.

"Beroana!" Yugito shouted excitedly and ran over to the second dragon, who was currently in a half human and half dragon form, and hugged her.

 **"Nice to see you again, my little pussycat."**

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Yugito crossed her arms and stared at Beroana. The only thing she got with that was that Beroana started with stroking Yugito over her head, where two cat ears had now become visible. Just seconds later and Yugito was purring. Very much to Matatabis amusement. Said Bijuu laughed in her seal rolled around on the ground.

" **Can we move this to later? Anoth awaits us.** " Asked Andurina who watched with plenty of amusement how the Kumo Shinobi still vainly tried to penetrate her barrier, only to fail. Interestingly, the Raikage had stopped trying to penetrate the barrier when he spotted the crest on her. Instead, he had turned white and was almost frozen.

"So it's true." A the Raikage murmured . Andurina could read this from his lips.

 **'That's where you're right A** ' The Raikage froze in horror as he heard the voice in his head. **'My name is Andurina and I am a Shadowbeast servant of the Worldlord Anoth.** 'A had to swallow when he heard that.

"Why are you here?" parallel to the question he gave a signal to the Anbu who then stopped trying to get through the barrier.

' **My master, the Worldlord Anoth, chose the Jinchuriki, whom you know as Nii Yugito, as his apprentice. We are here to bring her to him** . ' All the others had also heard these telepathic words. Some of them became white, others simply fainted from shock.

A knowing that he had no chance in the fight against a Shadowbeast servant, even with Kirabi at his side, not to mention two of them, had only one choice, because if it would come to a fight then Kumo's downfall was sealed.

"We will not stand in your way. " A said, recalling his Anbu. The dragoness nodded and only seconds later they had disappeared into a flash of light.

A quarter of an hour later, A made an announcement before the council.

"Nii Yugito is no longer a resident of Kumogakuro no Sato. "

The Civilian side of the council was about to cheer, but the gaze of A and Bee, and a healthy dose of Killing Intent, silenced them before they could cheer.

"She was picked up today by the Shadow Servants of the local World Lord and is now a student of said World Lord." A continued. "That means she will be listed in the Bingo book as a Z class."

Z class. The Civil Side and Shinobi side did not believe what they were hearing. Even the hidden in the ground Zetsu did not believe his ears.

Z-class meant: If you really want to be destroyed, then attack me. Z classes were able to wipe out a hidden village without breaking a sweat. They could kill entire armies with ease. Such a classification has never been. Where Z-class enemies met, the maps had to be redrawn. The highest ever achieved was SSS class. But that was before the first Shinobi World War.

Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama tore the valley of the end into the ground during their fight. Were they both Z class, they would have sunk the entire continent.

And EVERY single Shadowbeast servant of Anoth was Z class.

Kumogakure would never have survived a fight against them.

,

 **Takigakure No Sato**

 **Fuus hiding place**

,

Krashindzul and Dreynaaral were very close to the hiding place Fuu used as her home because she was not even welcome in the village of Takigakure. The two great dragons were accompanied by two smaller dragons named Nelarth and Darlath. All four had adopted their human shape so as not to attract to much attention.

'We are being watched.' Krashindzul said telepathically to her companions.

'I already noticed.' confirmed Dreynaaral.

'Should we take care of him?' Nelarth and Darlath asked almost at the same time.

'Yes.' pressed Krashindzul.

The two dragonesses grinned and seconds later they were gone.

,

 **In a tree**

 **Close** **by**

,

A man with an orange mask with only one peephole stood in the tree and watched what was going on down there. Especially these four women who had entered the forest had his attention.

These people had a special energy field around them. It was-

Two of them had disappeared suddenly.

"Hey Pumpkin hat!" He spun around, only to be hit in the face by a fist that completely disassembled his pumpkin mask and sent him straight through several trees.

"What the...?" he wondered when he got up again after being stopped by a tree rather roughly. How was that possible? He had become immaterial, the fist should have gone through him without damage. Instead, the fist, only fractions of a second before it hit him, had pulled him back into the normal dimension, but that was completely impossible.

When he heard footsteps approaching him and he looked up, he saw that the woman who had smashed his mask before was definitely not human. Her clothes had disappeared, instead green scales were visible on parts of her body. Her hands had become claws, as well as her feet, and behind her swung a much more visible and very muscular tail. Their scales covered their private body parts and if he looked closely, the areas that looked as if they were skin were also covered with small scales.

"What, what are you?"

" **Someone who is far superior to you,** " came her cryptic answer that send a cold shiver down his spine. Her voice contained a tremendous power. " **Uchiha Madara, or should I call you Uchiha Obito?** "

Obito's eye became huge. How did she know that? Never mind, she would not live long enough to tell anyone about it.

Obito Activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and called "Kamui". He opened with his Sharingan eye a dimensional portal, which began to suck everything in itself. What surprised him was that the person in front of him remained completely unimpressed and almost casually raised a hand and aimed it at the dimensional portal. Then something happened that Obito had not expected. He lost control of his Kamui as it slowly closed.

" **A nice try,** " she said. " **But if you want to capture a being who has spent most of his life traveling freely through the dimensions, then you have to come up with something better.** " She sounded completely unimpressed. Immediately afterwards the Kamui closed.

"Amaterasu" shouted Obito and now shot black fire at her, only to watch in shock as it came to a halt in the middle of the air.

" **Fighting a fire elemental with fire is not one of the smartest ideas.** "

Obito's eyes widened again when he realized his own fire was being sent back to him, which quickly moved him to stop the jutsu.

Suddenly, there were several explosions right in front of the dragoness, which made her take several steps back and look up. Somebody was flying at a bird that seemed to be made out of clay, and who was yelling something about art. When she looked down again, she only saw how Obito disappeared into a new Kamui. She looked up again and the bird was gone.

" **We'll meet again.** " With these words, she too disappeared.

"Disappointing." She said to her sister afterwards. At the same time, she had again assumed her human form.

"Yes, somehow." she replied.

"You could at least punch him in the head at least once."

"Yes, while you played with him."

"That's right."

A short time later, they reunited with Krashindzul and Dreynaaral, who had made themselves comfortable on a tree trunk. Krashindzul got up and walked toward them while Dreynaaral lay on the trunk with a branch in her mouth, chewing on it while she watched the passing clouds through a hole in the canopy.

"Done?" Krashindzul asked.

"Yes." the two dragons answered.

"Even if he has delivered a disappointing fight."

Krashindzul just snorted amused.

"The first blow should have shaken him up a lot, and next time he might deliver a better fight." Krashindzul said.

"By the way." this came from Dreynaaral, who was still lying on the tree trunk. "Fuu is already here, we did not find her, she found us." With that, she pointed to the green-haired girl, who was sitting next to the trunk and calmly sipping a soup from a wooden bowl.

The two dragons looked at the girl, who concentrated solely on her soup, and then looked back at Dreynaaral with their eyebrows raised.

She was hungry. " Dreynaaral said.

The two dragons just sighed.

"At least we do not need to look for her anymore." said Nelarth.

"If she has eaten then we can go back to Anoth." said Darlath.

A little over fifteen minutes later, a flash of light illuminated the clearing, and immediately afterwards it was empty.

,

 **Konoha**

,

Anoth, again in his human form, stood with Naruto on the training ground and waited. He was told by Naruto exactly what had happened in the Chunin exams so far. For some of the stories, he had to wonder how those involved were even included in the Shinobi forces.

The fight between Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura was, as Naruto said, simply embarrassing.

Then Gaara. A highly unstable Jinchuriki and basically a ticking time bomb. He had hurt Lee very badly and had this sensei not interfered with the fight and saved Lee he would for sure have killed him.

Then Hyuuga Neji. The "Prodigy" of the Hyuuga family and Naruto's opponent. What Anoth asked him about how to develop so much hatred. He almost killed Hyuuga Hinata if the Jounin had not interacted. The funny thing about the fight was that Hinata could have ended it anytime. She only needed to activate Nejis Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu. The curse seal of the Hyuuga branch family. Instead, she decided to fight Fair. That was already a strength in itself. Others would certainly have activated the curse seal instead of entering into a fair fight. Why Neji felt this much hatred was unknown to Naruto.

That would be interesting to find out exactly.

To enrage an opponent also means that he is more likely to make mistakes. That makes him to easy prey for a trained fighter.

Their conversation was interrupted by several Kamui, from which several people came with horns on their heads.

"Ah." said Anoth. "The Otsutsuki clan, I was already wondering when you would come."

"We look forward to meeting you personally, Worldlord." it came from the leader.

"Yeah, the last time I was here, you just went to the knee Kaguya."

Kaguya just giggled. She also wore completely different clothes than she was often shown in. In fact, the kimono in which they were portrayed so often was useful in only one thing. To be constantly in the way. Instead, she was wearing something that was much closer to her body. Which also meant that her curves came out more clearly. The other Otsutsuki wore it too.

Also, it was noticeable that none of them carried visible weapons, which did not mean much, if you can believe the stories about the Otsutsuki clan.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked curiously.

"This is the Otsutsuki clan, my eyes and ears in this dimension." Anoth answered.

"Yes." confirmed Kaguya not just without pride. "For almost 14,000 years now."

"Is that a Sharingan in your forehead?"

"Curious?" Kaguya sounded amused. "Yes and no." Kaguya dropped to her knees in front of Naruto so he could take a better look at her third eye. It had clear similarities with the Sharingan but also with the Byakugan. And yet it was something completely different. The outer area of the eye was red, while the inner area shimmered bluish silver. In the eye itself were several rings in which twelve commas were. Three each per ring. In addition, in the middle of the eye, there was a pattern that Naruto had already seen in some Sharingan eyes. "This is the Byaku Rinne-Sharingan, the forefather of Byakugan, Sharingan and Rinnegan."

"Only that our Byaku Rinne Sharingan have little in common with the today's Byakugan and Sharingan." That came from another member of the Otsutsuki. In this case, a man. "My name is Otsutsuki Shigeki." Shigeki said as Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"Um ... what do you mean Shigeki-san?" Naruto asked.

 _I'm also interested in that._ Thought the Hokage, Kakashi and also the Anbu who heard this.

"Do you know the three levels of today's Sharingan?" Shigeki asked Naruto.

Naruto thought for a moment and then answered. "I know that the Sharingan has to be awakened first, and that the basic form has only a comma, and when fully developed it has three commas."

"But that's just her first step." said Shigeki. "The second one is the Mangekyo Sharingan, it is awakened by experiencing the death of someone very close to oneself, that fact has led to many wearers of the Sharingan who had become power hungry to murder their closest friends and family members just to get this Mangekyo Sharingan, which led to the formation of the Nikushimi no Noroi, the curse of hate, but this Mangekyo Sharingan is not going to last forever. To prevent this from happening, one needs the Mangekyo Sharingan eyes from a close relative and thus has to replace his own eyes. The eye Mutates again and thereby takes on the third level. The eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. This eye does not go blind ,Can you follow me so far? "

Naruto nodded.

"As far as the Byakugan is concerned, it has lost a lot of its power - it once had two stages of development, and today the second is practically nonexistent." explained Shigeki. "The first-level are the sensor skills that have also declined significantly, the original eye was able to see all the energy flows, it is now virtually limited to chakra. Results of inbreeding by the Hyuuga in an attempt to "keep their clan clean". They have not even noticed that they only harmed themselves with it. "

"What could the second stage do."

"The second stage of the Byakugan was the Tenseigan, it is awakened in three stages, in the first one the Byakugan loses its milky color and gets a blue border, the second level makes the eye more colorful and the in the third stage the Tenseigan is finally fully awakened. The eye looks like a colorful galaxy, the white is barely visible, but the third awakening level is even more painful than the second.

"Many of the Tenseigan's techniques have been lost over time, with only two known for their tremendous destructive power, the first being the Kinrin Tensei Baku (Rebirth Explosion of the Gold Wheel) and the Gudoudama. Gudoudama are formed into a ball from which the bearer fires a golden colored beam, which is strong enough to cut a moon in half.

"The second technique would be the Ginrin Tensei Baku (Rebirth Explosion of the Silver Wheel), in which case the Gudoudama are placed in a ring and rotated very fast, creating a hurricane which has enough power that one must redraw the maps.

"As for the Gudoudama (Truth-seeking Orb), they are something of a multi-purpose tool, attack, defense, with which almost anything is feasible, since the Gudoudama are nothing but energy, they can take on all imaginable forms. I doubt that one who owns or owned the Gudoudama can exhaust the full range of possibilities that the Gudoudama allows one, if that is even possible. "

"Wow." Naruto breathed. "And they did not realize they lost that?"

Shigeki nodded. "The original versions of these eyes or Dojutsus still had these powers, and with the original Sharingan, murder was not the prerequisite to reach the next level, but hard training." Shigeki looked up. "They are back."

Right enough. As soon as he said that, a flash of light illuminated the place and Yugito appeared just like Fuu. Along with the Shadow Beast servants that Anoth had sent to them.

"Nice, that you are here again." said Anoth. "Difficulties?"

"Just an idiot in a pumpkin mask." came the answer from Nelarth. The dragoness shrugged her shoulders. "The fight was pretty pathetic."

"That must have been Uchiha Obito." said Kaguya.

"Is he not the leader of the Akatsuki?" a member of the Otsutsuki clan asked.

"Yes." confirmed Kaguya. "But to my knowledge, he goes under the name Uchiha Madara today."

"He can be glad he has not given us any reason to attack him, yet." another member of the Otsutsuki clan growled.

"I'm pretty sure the time will come." Anoth said. "If what you have told me about the Moon-Eye Plan is true, then he will give us more than enough reasons soon enough to crush the Akatsuki."

"And all because of this Rin ... something."

"Nohara Rin." Kaguya corrected her clan member. "If I remember, it was Hatake Kakashi who killed Rin, right Aguri?"

Otsutsuki Aguri was the one who was there when Rin died. "That's right and wrong alike." she said.

"What do you mean, Aguri?" Kaguya asked.

"Kakashi wanted to attack an enemy Kiri Ninja with his Chidori when Rin threw herself right into his attack." she explained. "Rin had previously asked Kakashi to kill her, but he refused, the reason behind that request was simple: Kiri had sealed the Sanbi inside her, using a seal that made Rin a living time bomb. Namikaze Minato, the team's sensei at the time, could have easily corrected that, yet Rin chose suicide and Obito had seen that. "

"Then how did he come to call himself Uchiha Madara?"

"It seems Madara saved his life back then, and somehow he used his name and kept his legend alive." explained Aguri. "No idea what this old bastard is up to."

"The moon-eyes plan?"

"I doubt it." Aguri replied, shaking his head. "Madara does not care about Rin, and getting Rin back is Obito's target not Madaras, no, there's something else behind it."

"Does not matter now." said Anoth. "The original Madara is dead. And if he is not brought back with the Edo Tensei, then he _stays_ that way, and whatever he had for a plan has failed." Anoth turned to Naruto, Yugito, and Fu. "Your training starts here - in a month of real time, Naruto has to prove himself in the exams - there will be a lot more time for you, after that there will be a lot more waiting for you, my young Seraphim students."

A bright flash of light later and the training field was empty.

,

 **To the observers**

,

Kakashi could hardly believe what he had heard.

Obito was still alive?

And was he crazy about seeing Rin's suicide?

"How was that possible?" he wondered aloud.

"I have no idea, but now I am looking forward to the finals." said the Hokage and could not hide a grin.

,

 **One month later**

 **Konoha Stadium**

 **arena**

,

"May Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto come to the arena, please." exclaimed Genma, who started the final battles of the Chunin exam with this fight.

Neji appeared in the arena but Naruto did not show up.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have ten minutes left to appear here in the arena or you will be disqualified!" cried Genma.

Several minutes passed but everyone had noticed in the time that the sky, which had just been radiant blue with a few clouds, was now completely black and the cloud density continued to increase. Then it happened.

First the lightning flashed between the clouds, then the first hit the edges of the arena. When the flashes of light disappeared and the visitors and Ninja were able to see again, several dragons stood in their Anthromorphic forms on the wall of the arena.

Before the Ninja had time to react, there were two more strikes. These, however, were a lot stronger. One was in the arena and the other in the box where the Hokage sat.

"You do not mind Hiruzen, if we follow the fighting from here, right?" asked a grinning Anoth, who had appeared in the Kage's box with Fuu and Yugito.

The Kage, who had all jumped up and were ready to fight, felt the tremendous power Anoth sent out and all knew they would not stand a chance if they went against him.

"O-o-o- of course, Worldlord-sama." said Hiruzen. Anoth just grinned.

 _A world lord?_ thought the "Kazekage" _That would be the ideal body for me._

As soon as Anoth had sat down and Yugito and Fu took their places behind him, he said something that raised a few question marks above their heads at Hiruzen and the "Kazekage"

"Ah, they arrived too."

"What-?" even before Hiruzen could finish talking, two more flashes hit the Visitor area of the Arena. Immediately afterwards the sky cleared up again.

"I think you recognize the two?" Anoth asked, who had seen the completely surprised Hokagen mine.

"Yes, but that's impossible."

"For real?"

"They are dead."

"No, they never were."

"But how?" Hiruzen asked. "Uzumaki Kushina and Uchiha Mikoto are dead."

"The correct one would be Uchiha Uzumaki Mikoto."

"As..."

"As amusing as this is, I think it's better if I tell it in a little story."

,

######################

 **Flashback**

 **Four days after departure**

######################

,

Anoth was back in Konoha. This time, however, he had disguised himself as a normal civilian. He had returned to check something that he had felt the first time he was here that was below the village when he had changed. These were two auras that were quite similar to Naruto's. One more than the other.

And such a similarity is usually only with family members.

Strangely enough, Naruto's direct family members were officially all dead. So why did that aura come from there?

Anoth entered a dark back alley near where he could feel the two auras. As soon as he was in the alley, he sent a light pulse of energy through the floor. He did not need to worry about the Ninja, because it was not chakra which he used there and the pulse was so weak that even a sensor had to pay close attention to it.

What he got back were the typical signals for a sewage system. But underneath it was an enormous system of caverns far larger than would be needed for a village of this size. They were definitely not part of the sewers, because the chambers were too well developed.

As Anoth upped his sensory abilities, he noticed that these caverns were filled with human life signs.

 _A secret base?_

A little more analysis and he knew what kind of basis that was.

He felt the chakra signature of the seals that the humans were wearing.

 _Root_ . Anoth growled thoughtfully. _I should take a closer look._

Anoth was looking around for the next manhole cover or boarding and found it just one street down and descended without being seen down the sewer from which there was access to the root base.

He found the access only ten minutes later. A sealed door of stone.

Anoth studied the seals and realized immediately that he could not remove them without alarm. So Anoth shrugged his shoulders. It was just root, it was not like he was destroying anything that officially existed.

Anoth took a few steps away from the door and then pointed with his forefinger.

"Knock Knock." With these words he fired a short concentrated red-colored energy impulse on the door, which exploded immediately.

The ROOT Anbu responded surprisingly quickly, but they also had to discover just as quickly that they could not stop Anoth, who had not even pulled a gun but simply killed most with bare hands or claws.

The first of the ROOT he simply cut the throat with his claws, the second was thrown so hard against the wall with a blow that all bones were literally crushed in him. The third was finding himself as a impromptu club again as Anoth used him on several other Root, only to be flung a fraction of a second later into an onrushing group of more ROOTs at near-sonic speed.

Another attacked him with his tanto, only to see Anoth stop the blade with his claws, only to break the sword and shove the broken part of the blade into the eye of the ROOT.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He heard how it was called by several ROOT just to see several fireballs racing towards him.

Anoth just held out his hand and brought the fireballs to a halt in the middle of the air. Instead of simply dissolving them, Anoth intensified the fire technique so much that they turned from red flames to blue and then white, and sent them back to the sender.

In the narrow corridors the ROOT had no chance to dodge and were reduced to ashes within seconds without being able to scream at all.

Another group of ROOT approached Anoth, only they did not come too far when Anoth let the two sidewalls of the tunnel rush at them, simply crushing them.

Anoth slammed his own claws into his arm and held the now bloody claws before his eyes, the wound healed immediately.

"Hijin Kesso!" The flying Bloodblades cleared Anoth's path deeper into the underground facility. The ROOTs hit by the Bloodblades were either immediately dissected into pieces or died of poisoning by Anoth's highly toxic blood.

The blood used by Anoth disintegrated into dust only minutes later.

Anoth kept racing down the corridors, always following the aura. Every ROOT that got in his way usually found a very bloody end with his claws.

Only a few minutes and a good two hundred partially chopped up ROOT later he stood in front of the door behind which he felt the aura. It was, how could it be otherwise, closed.

"Why do they always think they could keep me from reaching my destination with a locked door?" Anoth wondered. Granted the door in front of him was secured with booby traps. The wall next to it, however, had no traps in any form. It was just a normal wall.

An explosion later and Anoth was in the room and in the wall was a new hole.

There were no other ROOT cannon fodder in the room, but there were several large tanks in which two completely naked women were floating. A review of her auras confirmed it. They were the ones he was looking for.

He approached the first tank, which contained a woman with red hair. Looking closer, he spotted a large scar on her chest. It could be seen on the back as well, that could only mean that something had impaled her. And something big, starting from the size of the scar. Anoth put his hand to the glass tank and used the liquid as a medium to scan her.

She had recovered completely, but was kept in a kind of stasis. He also found that he was right in terms of family affiliation. It was actually Uzumaki Kushina. And the stasis also explained why she had not aged in all those years. On the contrary, she even looked like she was younger. If Anoth had to estimate her age, then she would have to be around 19 years old. Although she should actually be older. She "died" when she was 24 years old.

Turning to the other tank, he realized that it was Uchiha Mikoto. But she was younger than she should be. By her "death" she was 35 years old. But she looked like she was in her early twenties. She, too, had recovered completely and was in stasis. There was clearly a scar on her chest that, judging by its shape, was left by a sword blade. Then there was something else. He sensed a similar aura to that of Kushina.

A DNA scan later and he had his answer. Apparently the two were experimented on while they were down here and during that time they gave Mikoto Kushina's DNA. Why? He did not know that.

It did not matter. The two had to get out of here.

There he heard more ROOT drones approaching his position. The sounds of how they ran were clearly audible.

"Well ... time to disappear." said Anoth. With that he transformed himself and reached with his tentacles both stasis containers. A flash of light later, and all the ROOT and Danzo saw as they entered the room through the hole in the wall, was that it was empty. There was no sign of the containers.

But there was something else in the middle of the room for that.

Something whose timer was running down very fast.

5 ...

4 ...

3 ...

2 ...

"Oh shit." Danzo exclaimed.

1...

And the next thing he felt was unbearable heat as the Hellfire bomb exploded, flooding the corridors of the base with its deadly burning cargo.

Only through the use of Izanagi and the sacrifice of one of his implanted Sharingan eyes was Danzo able to survive this bomb.

,

 **In the training camp**

,

A glaring flash of light announced the return of Anoth. And he was not alone. Beside him in his beast form also appeared two stasis containers.

It was not long before Naruto stood next to him.

"What did you bring with you?"

"A secret from Konoha." Anoth answered. "Your mother and your godmother."

"But ... they are dead." said Naruto, who now stood in front of the tank of Kushina and at the view of her naked body was slightly red.

"Danzo apparently found them at that time and took them with him." said Anoth. "I tracked them down in one of their Underground ROOT bases, I did not tell you anything because I did not know what I would find down there and did not want to give you false hopes."

Naruto just nodded. It was better that he did not say anything to him first. But he still had a question. "Can you get them out of this?"

"Yes, but it will be a while before they're back in shape." Anoth explained. "The stasis was not perfect and their muscle mass has suffered significantly." Anoth turned. "But since we will spend a good 10 years here, they will eventually be back to their full potential."

Naruto nodded. Then he got something Anoth had said. "Ten years?!"

Anoth chuckled something. "Oh, do not worry about the Chunin exams - it's 10 years here, but only a month out there - your sensei has done a lot of crap in your training and your nutritional habits are not really helping you there. We will correct everything, not only that you will be trained, but also Mikoto and Kushina as well, training will come not only from me, but also from my shadow-beasts, so we've talked enough now and the training starts. "

"Just one." Naruto interrupted. "What is a shadow beast?"

"I did not come up with the title." Anoth said to the question.

"It came from one of our enemies." Answered Serina. A water dragon in her human form who had just appeared out of nowhere next to Anoth.

"What Where..."

"Where I come from?"

Naruto just nodded.

"Now we Shadowbeasts are essentially a part of him and yet independent." Serina explained.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, we retain our individuality, and we do not become slaves of his will." she pointed to Anoth. She rubbed her butt against Anoth, which made it clear that they were a little more. However, this also brought her a light slap on said rump, which made the water dragon in human form, however, only to giggle.

"Are you in his service forever?"

"If we want that, yes."

"That means there's a way out, too."

"Naturally." confirmed Serina. "Many of today's Seraph, Seraphim, and even Drago-Seraphim were once Shadowbeasts who now have Shadowbeasts themselves."

"Where does that name come from, Shadowbeast?" Naruto asked.

"This has to do with our usual battle tactics."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When we attack our enemies out of the shadows, we are often seen for less than a second." Explained Serina. "When one sees one of us in this short time they only see a black foggy figure with shining red eyes, before we grab our opponents and disappear again in the shadows."

"That means it's not an insult at all?"

Here Serina had to laugh. "No. We are proud of the title because it means that our enemies are afraid of us."

"Yes, that's what my ladies are." said Anoth. "They not only look pretty, but they are also highly dangerous." Anoth grinned here. "And the enemy, who once had the misfortune to meet them, knows that."

Anoth left already but then turned around again. "Oh, something else, before we get started." Anoth gave Naruto no chance to react when he slammed his hand on Naruto's stomach. " **Gogyou Kaiin!"**

Naruto screamed and then landed on his back. When he had recovered from the shock, he immediately felt his energy flowing freely through him again. Anoth had just destroyed the seal Orochimaru had placed on him.

"Now we can start."

Naruto only swallowed when he saw the look in Anoth's eyes.

And what training that was. Welcome to the training of hell described that very well. Naruto, as well as Kushina and Mikoto, who only really joined them six months later, could more than confirm that. Anoth, however, was also very efficient and a damn good teacher.

He trained not only with Anoth, but also with his Shadowbeasts. The same was true of Kushina and Mikoto. None of the three was spared.

All three of them were in the bingo book, but according to these levels of training, if they were registered there with the current scores, they would be upgraded to double S grade.

Naruto was in the end more than happy to have found a sensei, which he could call Sensei, one who had earned this title.

,

######################

 **End of the flashback**

######################

,

"Danzo." Hiruzen growled.

"Can we lay the filleting of this insignificant worm to later?" Anoth asked.

The "Kazekage," who smelled suspiciously of a certain snake, became a little pale through the worm's comment.

"Naturally." With that, Hiruzen gave the signal to start the fight.

,

 **In the arena**

,

Neji stared at Naruto. He had changed significantly in the last month.

The "come and kill me" orange suit was gone. Instead, he wore completely black. He had also grown up and jumped from 1.45 m to 1.65 m. He was now bigger than Neji himself. He could also see several weapons on him.

Neji was nevertheless confident of victory.

"Give up loser, your destiny is to lose." Neji talked more comments and all had the same result.

No reaction from Naruto at all.

Instead, Naruto looked at Genma silently.

He nodded.

"The fight Hyuuga Neji against Uzumaki Naruto starts now, fight!" Genma shouted, watching him leave the arena. Because something told him that he did not want to stay in the arena.

Neji activated his Byakugan.

Just to disable it immediately.

 _That cannot be._ Thought Neji and activated his Byakugan again only to disable it immediately thereafter. _How is that possible? Genjutsu!_

"Kai!" Neji shouted while trying to break Genjutsu. Only nothing happened. The result remained the same. _How can that be?_

"Problems Neji?" Naruto asked scornfully. He had a delicious laugh on Neji's puzzled face.

"HOW, HOW ARE YOU INVISIBLE FOR THE BYAKUGAN? "

Instead of answering, Naruto's grin only broadened.

,

 **With the spectators**

,

Hyuuga Hiashi sat next to his daughter Hyuuga Hanabi and could not believe what he had heard.

Hiashi activated his own Byakugan and found Neji was right. Naruto was invisible to the Byakugan. But that was impossible.

Or not?

,

 **With Hinata**

,

Hinata just grinned. She knew exactly what Naruto had done there. She also knew that Neji was in for a top-class beating.

,

 **At the Kagen**

,

"How is that possible?" the Kazekage asked in surprise.

"Oh, that's easy to explain." said Anoth. "We're all secret sadists, we're like cats if they've got a mouse."

"How do you mean?" Hiruzen asked.

"We love to play with our prey, and we like to let them believe that they have a chance of winning, even if it only exists theoretically."

"That's Naruto-"

"Playing with Neji." Anoth grinned. And the "Kazekage" was getting more and more queasy by the minute.

,

 **with the spectators.**

,

Mikoto and Kushina just grinned.

Her plan had worked.

,

 **In the arena**

,

"Are you not overdoing it a bit?" Naruto asked with a grin. "You're just not able to recognize my chakra points."

"That's what it's all about!" ripe Neji. "I can only see your-" he did not get any further, because he suddenly found himself flying.

"Stop talking, time to play." Naruto shouted, chasing after Neji.

Neji had no choice but to use Hakke Shou Kaiten to fend off Naruto, but even then, the chakra ball Hakke Shou Kaiten formed around him, with Neji in the middle, was shot like a ball through the arena.

Something that should not be possible.

,

 **With the spectators.**

,

Sakura and Ino sitting side by side had their jaws dropped. A glance at the Kage showed that they, too, could not believe what had just happened. Even Hiashi was completely speechless.

Why break the perfect defense if you could use their own power against them?

With Hakke Shou Kaiten, Neji practically created a ball of chakra around him.

And you can play with a ball.

That's exactly what Naruto had done.

,

 **arena**

,

Neji charged at Naruto and engaged him in close combat. There was only one problem, since his Byakugan practically saw Naruto only as a kind of ghost, and thus he could not see either the chakra points or the chakra paths, his juken was almost completely useless. Neji had also trained in another form of Taijutsu (Maito Gai had insisted), but was completely inferior.

And Naruto let him feel this fact.

He clearly showed the Hyuuga that if they took their ability to use the Byakugan effectively, they quickly became easy prey.

That was the problem, if you only built your skills on one basis.

It was like a house of cards. If you took away one of the cards of the foundation, the rest will collapse.

"I would run now." Naruto's voice suddenly sounded just behind Neji. His fox like grin left Neji to guess that nothing good was coming from that. The fact that Naruto's hands held two fireballs only underscored that fact.

Neji did what Naruto had advised him to do.

He ran.

The explosions followed him.

A quick look back also revealed why.

Naruto fired fireballs at him in quick succession.

And with that, Neji realized one thing.

He had to come up with something.

And fast.

There was only one problem.

One of the fireballs had caught him and thrown him into the air with his explosion. In addition, Naruto now came exactly to him with the full intention to catapult him into the stadium wall.

 _That will hurt._

*WHAMM *

Now he was hanging there. With wide spread arms and legs and almost half a meter deep in the concrete wall and upside down.

"Maybe it was my destiny to underestimate him so much." Neji murmured, then his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell unconscious out of the wall.

Genma jumped back into the arena and looked at the unconscious Hyuuga Neji lying on the ground.

Then his eyes swept over the crater-strewn area that had once been the floor of the arena.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!"

And the audience started sheering. Only the spectators from Konoha were less enthusiastic.

Naruto waved to the audience for a moment, then disappeared to the other participants.

"Due to the damage to the arena we take a 15 minutes break." called Genma.

,

 **15 minutes later**

,

Naruto had quietly talked to Kushina and Mikoto throughout the break. Hinata had joined as well. Anoth had taken her out of the hospital when Naruto had told him about the fight against Neji and there was a possibility that Hinata had sustained lasting damage from the fight.

What was not healable to Konoha's doctors was a trifle for Anoth. After all, he had had to handle far worse injuries on the various battlefields. And as soon as she was back on her feet Hinata joined the training regime of Naruto, Yugito, Fuu, Kushina and Mikoto.

She had not been there for the entire 10 years but had been training with them for good a year. However, this would be more than enough for Hinata to take control of the Hyuuga clan.

Today, there was no doubt that if Hiashi tried again to finish her off, he would now be the one that would be finished.

Also, she realized that she and Naruto would probably never really be able to start something romantic with each other, because both looked more like siblings. Not like lovers.

Now the next fight was on.

Genma had regained his place in the arena.

"Would Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara would come to the arena." he shouted.

Gaara was almost instantly in the arena via Shunshin.

Sasuke, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you have 5 minutes left to appear in the arena!" Genma shouted as Sasuke had not appeared in the arena after several minutes and already one-time calls.

Even after six more minutes, Sasuke showed no sign of coming and Genma looked up to the Hokage box.

,

 **Hokage box**

,

"Uchiha Sasuke is still not here." Hiruzen muttered.

"Disqualify him." Anoth said dryly.

"Should we not wait a bit?" asked the "Kazekage". "Many of the people came because of the Uchiha."

"The Chunin exams are a substitute for an open conflict, the enemy does not wait for you, if you're not ready, bad luck, and for Konoha, it's not good publicity, it should not be tolerated." Anoth explained. "It says that Konoha Shinobi only appear when it suits them, and not when they are called for or needed."

"Anoth is right." Hiruzen fully agreed with Anoth. "Those who arrive late on the battlefield to support their own are most likely to find them dead."

Hiruzen stood up with these words.

"Since Uchiha Sasuke did not show up in time for his fight, he is therefore disqualified!"

The audience was not happy about it, but could not do much against the decision.

Meanwhile, Genma called out the next opponents.

,

 **A / N: The fights are Cannon, so I just skip them.**

,

"May Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto come to the arena, please." cried Genma.

Gaara appeared with a Shunshin in the arena and Naruto with a flash of light.

"Mother thirsts for your blood." said Gaara.

Naruto just stared at him. "Yes, yes, is clear." and waved it off, as if that was completely insignificant. Then he nodded to Genma.

He just wanted to start the fight, as with another Shunshin Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke appeared in the arena.

"Yo!" Kakashi shouted with his typical eye grin. "Are we too late?"

"You can say so." Genma said. "You are so late that Sasuke has since been disqualified."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily. "I AM AN UCHIHA! I-" His furious screaming was ended by Kakashi, who had knocked Sasuke unconscious with a deliberate blow to the neck. Kakashi gave Naruto a discreet thumbs up and his typical eye grin and then disappeared to the spectator stand.

Under his mask, Kakashi was grinning. The Civil Council had managed to blackmail him into training Sasuke for the Chunin exam. But they had failed to make it clear to him that he should be there TIMELY. Yes, revenge was something nice. Even if it was small.

"Are both opponents ready?" Genma asked.

Naruto just nodded and Gaara did the same.

"Fight!" and Genma was gone.

For a few seconds Gaara and Naruto stared at each other almost motionless, then Gaara released his sand and the fight began.

Naruto easily avoided any of the sand tentacles that Gaara sent after him.

The game of the two had been going for a few minutes and Gaara had to resort more and more to the Bijuu Chakra. That was exactly what Naruto wanted.

During their training, they also came to talk about Shukaku. The Bijuu that had been sealed in Gaara. And Kurama could not explain how a peaceful Bijuu had become a murderous creature.

The sand rat, as Kurama called Shukaku, was always pretty peaceful. This behavior was more than unusual.

And so Lereya, Laraya and Kurama sat down during a break in their own training together to try explanations or at least ideas, about what was responsible for it. One possible explanation came as they ransacked the story of Shukaku. Apparently, about 100 years ago, a completely mad monk had been a Jinchuriki to Shukaku. But this one was long dead.

Or had this monk, who was obsessed with immortality, left something in Shukaku?

Theoretically, this was in the realm of possibility. Only checking that should be difficult.

Thus, the three developed a theory.

If the monk really left something in Shukaku, then this would have to be felt if Gaara, the current Jinchuriki, used more of the chakra of his Bijuu.

And fact.

There were more than two signatures that Naruto could perceive from Gaara.

'Anoth, please check that out and tell me if I'm wrong.' Naruto sent telepathically to Anoth. 'Because I sense more than two signatures in Gaara.'

Two signatures were normal with a Jinchuriki. One was the Jinchuriki itself and the other signature of what had been sealed in the Jinchuriki.

More than two meant there was something wrong with it.

Anoth confirmed Naruto's guess just seconds later, when he reported that he could not detect two but four signatures in Gaara.

One was Gaara herself.

The second was from Shukaku.

The third was very close to Gaara. Probably his mother.

The fourth, however, was strange. It was incomplete and somehow it gave Anoth the feeling of insanity. Besides, the signature resembled more of what he would expect to feel from an old man.

'You have to separate Gaara from the other signatures. Use the Five Elements Seal. ' Anoth advised him.

'I will.'

'When that's done, we can show that crazy old man in Gaara's head where the door is.'

'Yes.'

However, Naruto had a problem. Before he could attach the said seal on Gaara, he first had to crack his armor of sand.

The question was how?

While Naruto was thinking about it, he constantly had to dodge Gaara's sand. Then an idea came to him.

Water.

Sand and water gives mud.

It was worth a try.

Naruto waited for Gaara's next wave of attack, dodged it, and immediately chased through hand signals. Shortly thereafter, a water wall rushed towards Gaara.

The sand Gaara used was immediately drenched and fell to the ground. It was exactly as Naruto had expected. he could only use dry sand.

There was only one catch. It worked only briefly, then Gaara could use the sand again.

He had to soak as much sand as possible at once.

There was just one more problem. The water he used before was just about everything he could pull out of the air in such a short time. The air was too dry and clouds were not in sight.

So another plan had to be used.

Naruto avoided Gaara trying to put him in a coffin of sand and fired a few fireballs at Gaara. He used his sand and caught it. In the process, a small part of the sand became glass, but it quickly fell to sand again.

OK. That was nothing.

Oh how much Naruto wished he could go all out, then the fight would be long gone. Only if he did that would the serpent-eater surely shed its planned invasion. And that should not happen. Because if all went well, Orochimaru would die here today. The trap was already laid. He was just waiting to strike.

Then an idea came to him.

Gaara was almost a psychopath. He was not even wounded. Thank you Kabuto, you worthless traitor, for this information. What would happen if that changed? And for the glass. Gaara needed a few seconds to turn it back into sand.

'If you do that, he has to get out of Konoha so you can fight him.' Anoth warned telepathically.

'I know.' Naruto returned.

"Kagebunshin No Jutsu!" And next to Naruto, a dozen copies appeared quickly taking positions around the arena and began bombing Gaara with fire attacks as they parallel dodged the sand.

Then Naruto noticed it.

The gap he had been waiting for.

Naruto drew his sword, a completely black broadsword, pumping Wind chakra into it and suddenly disappeared. Just to reappear right in front of Gaara, who had crawled into a sand cocoon with an eye of sand over the cocoon.

The blade broke the sand cocoon easily.

The sand around Naruto, which had attacked his clones earlier, fell to the ground and suddenly it was deathly quiet.

When Naruto withdrew the sword, there was blood on the blade.

As soon as the sword was out, Gaara's sand cocoon dissolved and Gaara was revealed. Which caused Naruto to make several jumps away from him.

Gaara's hand touched his wound and he guided it to his eye.

"Its blood? MY BLOOD ?!" shouted Gaara.

Directly after it feathers began to fall from the sky.

 _And so it begins._ Anoth thought. 'TO ALL! ALL SUNA AND OTO SHINOBI ARE ENEMIES! DESTROY THEM! ' he telepathically sent to his people. 'Naruto, you take care of Gaara. I'll take over snake face. ' he immediately telepathically sent to Naruto.

Orochimaru, in disguise of the Kazekage, had ignited a smoke bomb as soon as the Genjutsu unfolded its effect and landed with the Hokage on the roof of the stadium.

Meanwhile, Gaara, who had begun to transform himself, was taken out of the arena by his siblings. Naruto hot on their heels.

Up on the roof of the arena Anoth had appeared beside the energy barrier built by Orochimaru's bodyguards. Anoth walked around the barrier until he came to a stop in front of a girl with red hair.

"Interesting." Anoth said to herself. _That must be her._ Before he could continue to watch them, several Anbu appeared on the roof. One of them jumped into the barrier and was vaporized on the spot.

Anoth sighed and shook his head.

That was a flame barrier.

Trying to just go through it without any protection was suicide unless you were a fire elemental.

Anoth, on the other hand, was a fire elemental, allowing him to simply pass through the barrier as if it was not there at all. Parallel, he sent out an energy field that prevented Orochimaru's bodyguard from dissolving the barrier. Orochimaru would not leave this place.

"Hello Orochimaru." Anoth said calmly, interrupting the small verbal battle between Sarutobi and the snake-face creature that had already torn the face of the Kazekagen from its head.

"How did you get in here ?!" cried Orochimaru.

Anoth just sneered.

"You would like to know that, huh?" Anoth said calmly. "I know it. It's for you to find it out."

"GAH!" Orochimaru was angry. "I do not have time for that." And flew through hand seals. He grinned at both. Then he hit both hands on the ground or roof.

When Hiruzen saw what was coming out of the ground he wanted to destroy it, he realized that Anoth was holding his hand grinning and shaking his head.

Three coffins came out of the ground. They carried the kanji for the numbers one, two and four.

When the coffins were completely out of the floor or roof, they opened, revealing two dead Oto Genin and an ash pile.

"What is it Orochimaru?" Anoth sneered. "Little problem with your jutsu?"

"What?" Orochimaru was completely surprised. "How is that possible?"

"Pretty easy." said Anoth. "During the time I trained Naruto, we also talked about your attack in the forest of death, and I've send some of my shadows into infiltrating Oto and watching you, so we learned about your plans." Anoth explained.

"All I had to do was go to the hospital and see the three Genin, one of them was worth saving, the other two I just killed and surrounded with an illusion that allowed you to believe they were still alive. Kin, that was the third one, I just replaced with a blood clone, and you did never notice.

"Aside from that. Bringing back Namikaze Minato would make a certain Shinigami pretty angry, his soul is still in his belly and I do not think he would have liked it if you had succeeded in taking that away.

"As for your army, well ... look around."

That's exactly what Orochimaru did. And he did not like what he saw. A dragon had appeared and had the three-headed serpent, which was to tear down the main gate, in its mouth and flung it around like a toy.

At the same time, all Suna and Oto forces were literally slaughtered on the streets.

Wait a moment...

Had the shadow just come to life and swallowed several Oto Nin?

There!

It had happened again!

Another group of Suna Shinobi and Kunoichi had thrown away their weapons and surrendered and were now arrested by beings that were literally jumping out of the shadows.

Anoth grinned then he shouted so loud that Orochimaru and Hiruzen had to shut their ears.

" **TO ALL SUNA FORCES! YOUR KAZEKAGE IS DEAD! OROCHIMARU HAD TAKEN THE POST OF THE KAZEKAGE! YOU WERE ALL DECEIVED! LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER AND YOU WILL BE SPARED! IF YOU FIGHT YOU SHALL NOT EXPERIENCE THE NEXT DAY! "**

The reactions came promptly. Baki, who was still in the fight against two Konoha Anbu, laid down his weapons and surrendered. But not before he ordered his followers to do the same.

Everywhere in Konoha the Suna forces laid down their weapons and surrendered. The Oto forces, however, were mercilessly wiped out.

"Your invasion has failed." said Hiruzen.

"I'm not yet OOOF!" Orochimaru's furious roar was broken by someone who landed on him and now sat on Orochimaru as if he were a chair. A beautiful black-haired woman in a rather short outfit.

"Yura, what are you doing here?" Anoth asked, immediately recognizing the said person.

"What?" she asked hypocritically. "May I not even visit my old master?"

"Should you not keep an eye on Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"I should make sure they work together." corrected Yura, who made no sign of getting up from the moaning Orochimaru.

"You attacked them." that was not a question of Anoth but a statement. The wound in her breast said more than enough.

"Well ... I had to give them a reason to work together." said Yura, who now got up from Orochimaru and walked over to Anoth. Orochimaru tried to get up at once, but was sent down to the ground by a blow from Yura, where he caused a crater.

"And you thought it was necessary that someone rammed a hand through your chest?" Anoth asked, noticing the still healing wound on her chest.

"Actually, I could have done without it." Yura admitted. "By the way, that was Inuyasha's work." Yura now stood right next to Anoth, who had put his hand on her chest wound and had begun to heal it. That brought Anoth a relieved sigh from Yura.

Although Yura had not shown her pain externally, Anoth knew she was in pain. He knew her way too well.

"If I may disturb you?" Hiruzen asked, who now had her attention. "But who is that?"

"That's Yura." said Anoth. And kept talking before Hiruzen had a chance to say something. "She has been one of my shadows for a long time and now she has been traveling alone for several millennia and is self-employed." As he said that, he pinched her ear. "Hey!" "Only she has the unfortunate habit to pay me again and again surprise visits."

Yura sulked a little now.

"But since you are here now, you can also make yourself useful." Anoth said and Yura became curious. "My Shadows have rounded up several hundred prisoners down there that need to be tied up, that's your specialty, and if you see people wearing a hitai-ate with a musical note, you can kill them." Yura grinned and teleported downstairs. "YOU CAN ALSO HELP LATER IN THE INTEROGATIONS AND TORTURES!"

What could be heard was easily interpreted as a demonic sadistic laugh.

"Is she a demon?" Hiruzen asked.

"Actually a dragoness." Anoth answered. "A pretty sadistic dragoness to be exact." Anoth turned back to Orochimaru, who in the meantime had managed not only to get back on his feet, but also had drawn a sword. He did not want to know where he got it from.

 _Anko 2.0_ . Hiruzen thought _. Oh please_ _no._

Anoth seemed to disappear for a moment, then he was visible again. With a difference. Now Anoth had Orochimaru's sword in his hands.

"Kusanagi, huh?" Anoth looked at the sword in his hands. "Nice sword, just too bad for someone like you."

 _I have not even seen how he moved._ It was the thought that crossed the minds of both Hiruzen and Orochimaru.

Anoth, however, rammed the sword into the ground and leaned on it like a walking stick. "So where did I stop?" he asked rhetorically. "Oh, yes, before I continue to cut you out of your snake skin, here's someone else who wants to talk to you."

An energy ball came from Anoth's back and floated next to him. There, the ball quickly materialized into a feminine form. Tayuya recognized her immediately.

"Kin." she mumbled in disbelief. If Anoth did not keep her in the position where she was at the moment, she would rush to Orochimaru and strangle him. He had told her that her closest friend was dead.

"Hello _Master_ ." Kin almost hissed the last word. Orochimaru instinctively took a step back. "YOU DAMNED PIECE OF SHIT!" What followed after that was a series of insults that would have reduced every sailor to a crying pile of misery.

And did Hiruzen just have a notebook in his hand to write down the insults?

Anoth stared at Hiruzen, who was busy writing.

"What?" asked he. "You never know when you need such an insult."

"Right." Anoth replied amused.

Anoth turned his attention back to Kin, who had just made a pause to breath..

"First you send us against this Uchiha, knowing that we have no chance against him with your toy in his neck, then you also want to use us as offerings for your stupid jutsu!" Kin pointed to the three open coffins. "You can be sure that I'll tell Konoha everything I know about Oto, and I hope that you rot in hell where you belong you bastard!" With that, Kin walked over to Tayuya and knelt down next to her, which the two used to talk quietly.

"Now that that's out of the way." Anoth said, causing Kusanagi to disappear into his storage dimension. "We can now go over to sending you exactly where Kin wishes you were already."

This Hiruzen and Anoth attacked together Orochimaru.

"Kuchiyose: Sanjuu Rashoumon"

Orochimaru swiftly summoned three massive gates to give himself some time, only to be appalled to see a massive paw with glowing claws cut all three gates into firewood in one fell swoop.

Hiruzen took advantage of this and sprinted through the destroyed gates, giving Orochimaru a mighty blow with his Thunderbolt Priest Staff, sending Orochimaru in the direction of Anoth, who had meanwhile retraced himself and welcomed the flying Orochimaru with a massive punch that left Orochimaru very rude moved the roof.

Orochimaru immediately jumped up and sent a snake towards Anoth. He dodged it and immediately tore her head off, causing the snake to dissolve in a cloud of smoke. This used Orochimaru to get at Anoth and engage him in a close combat. Just to be sent directly to fly again. This time, by a chin hook.

"Too slow." came Anoth's comment. "And you count yourself as one of the Sannin?"

Orochimaru jumped up again and used Senei Jashu to shoot out of his sleeves several snakes that attacked Anoth. Instead of dodging, however, Anoth grabbed the snakes and held them tight.

"Amateur." Anoth murmured and now used the snakes, which were still connected with Orochimaru, in order to spin him through the area and then ram him into the roof with massive force. Directly after it he heated his hand extremely and so literally burnt the snakes into ash.

Before Orochimaru had the chance to get up this time, he found himself pinned under a massive paw.

When Orochimaru looked up, he froze and became even paler than before. What pinned him down there was no ordinary creature. A desert demon held him tight.

"May I introduce?" Anoth asked, crouching next to Orochimaru. "Cimolar, one of my two desert demonesses."

Orochimaru swallowed and stared at the beast holding him. It was almost 6m high and had a kind of metal helmet with pointed teeth. The blood red eyes of the demoness stared down at him. The beast was completely black and his belly and neck were covered with scales. Further observation was interrupted as the demons lowered their heads to Orochimaru and showed their razor-sharp teeth.

He tried to free himself with a Kawarimi. But had to realize that his chakra did not answer him.

When the facts became clear to him, Orochimaru was almost transparent with fear.

"I'd kill you now, only there's a little problem, you know?" Anoth said, as if he were talking about the weather. Meanwhile, Hiruzen had come over to him and stroked the demon through her, surprisingly soft, fur. "Your love patches you gave to your subordinates contain a tiny part of your soul, so they must go first." Explained Anoth. "We do not want you to use one of those hickeys to get you back to the land of the living, right?" Anoth got an almost wicked grin.

"Lucky for me, each of these spots is still connected to you." Anoth now almost demonically grinned at the pinned Orochimaru. "For one thing, I can sense your aura of the four that sustain the barrier and, on the other hand, we've found enough documentation on the subject in your hiding places. " That made Orochimaru only paler.

Anoth turned his eyes towards Kin and nodded to her, she nodded back, she already knew what she had to do now. Before Tayuya could warn her, Kin had already stretched her hand through the flaming barrier that separated Tayuya and Kin from each other and put her hand on Tayuya's shoulder.

Tayuya did not believe what had just happened. Kin had shoved her hand and her arm through a barrier that was supposed to burn her. Instead, the barrier did no damage to her.

"I'm fireproof thanks to Anoth." came Kins answer to Tayuya's unspoken question.

Anoth's eyes and hands began to shine in an unnatural black light as he turned back to Orochimaru.

"Might of the Black Sun: Soul Merging." With these words he rammed his hand into Orochimaru's chest. Instantly Orochimaru was surrounded by a black shimmering energy field from which seconds later energy tentacles shot out.

Four of these tentacles joined the necks of the four, who kept the flame barrier active. Another connected with Anko's neck and another found its counterpart in the still unconscious Sasuke. (Kakashi did not think it necessary to wake him up.)

Dozens more tentacles raced in all directions and found what they were looking for in Orochimaru's secret laboratories, where he had tested the curse seal.

Before this spell could take full effect, Anoth send another spell through the now existing connection with all of Orochimaru curse seals that still existed.

"Verdict of the priesthood of the Black Sun!" This was a spell that weighted the soul of all of them who were now connected with Orochimaru and therefore himself, whether they deserved another chance or whether they are so corrupt that they are not worth a second chance.

Many of Orochimaru's Curse bearers were killed by it in an instant. Most, however, not because of their actions, but because their bodies were so deformed by Orochimaru's experiments that death was not a punishment but only a salvation. They would not have survived, even if they had been taken out of their stasis tanks.

Three of those who held the barrier were killed by the spell. Tayuya, Anko and Sasuke were the only three who had not been killed by the spell. However, all three lost their curse seals.

Tayuya sensed an energy connecting with her curse seal, then she heard a voice in her head that called innocent. Right after that the pain started. Only to let up as she felt herself being wrapped up in a kind of protective cocoon by Kin.

Tayuya would never really be able to describe the feeling later. The best she could say was a sense of total security that surrounded her at this moment.

Anko also sensed at the same moment how something connected with her curse signs. Then she felt a very sharp pain in the back of her neck that came as fast as it disappeared again. In between, she thought she heard someone say innocent. She had no time to think about it at the moment when several Oto Chunin stormed towards her.

Sasuke had awoken by a sudden pain in the back of his neck and sat wide awake in the stalls of the stadium. Shortly thereafter, he ran in the direction where he could feel Naruto. Ignoring all calls for him.

Orochimaru could only watch as one after the other the energy tentacles came back to him. Then they were all with him again. Immediately, he felt Anoth's hand, which had now assumed an ethereal form, sank into his chest, only to come out in his grasp with what Orochimaru identified as his own soul.

As soon as Orochimaru's soul was completely out of his body, his body stopped moving.

"Here ends your way Orochimaru." Anoth said as he was about to open a gate to hell, then stopped when something came to mind.

" **Shinigami, get your ass out of here!** "

"W̛̟̝̭̗ͨͤ̄̽ͩ̎̊̽̚͟h̵̫̮̥͍̼̖͖̺͐͋̍ͯͮ͌̄͘͝ṏ͎̫̦̱̜̦͖̽͒̐͌́͝ ̣ͭ͋ͩ̆̈̀̀d̯̘͓͕̜̀ͣͪ̚͢å̀͏̼̪̳͉̱̮̗̠r̶̢̰̟͙ͬͦ͆ȅ̛͓̱̜̱͔̏ͦ̿̍͋̆ͧͦ͝ͅṡ̝͙̫̖̹̰̻͖̪́̇ͦ͞ ͕̮̻͈͎͈̔ͣͥͭͩ̂̏ͅt̗̼̭̹̫̖ͮ̐̔̄o̶͎̮͉͖͎̻̎̓̒͑̀͂̐̓̕͝ͅ ͚̤͛̾ş̵̋ͦ̊̉ͮͧ͑҉̥̥͓̬ú҉҉͉̞̳̯͔̟͎̲̀m̴̡̘̪͒̀̔̂̎ͥ̽͞m̨̲̩͍͓̼̦̲̮ͦͩͯ̃ͨ͌ǫ̵̣̐ͦ̓ͧ͑̔ͦͥ̀͘j̢̞̲̼͌̒͐͛̊͌͢͜n̼̫͕̜ͫ͌ ̶̵̭̫͓̯̺̌ͫ̎̄̑ͣ̄́͊m̻͙̠͎̑̆̑͌̿̑e̸̴̱̠̮̠͛̽̂͒̂͘?̷̻̫͉̤̯̝̫͆ͬ̓͘" a distorted voice sounded only seconds later.

" **I dare,** " said Anoth. His voice reeked of power.

Suddenly the voice of the Shinigami sounded much more understandable. "He-Hello World-lord-dono."

"Nice that you recognize me." his sarcasm was tastable in the air. "You still remember our agreement, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, here I have the soul of Orochimaru in my hand." Anoth said, showing him the wriggling soul that desperately tried to flee from the god of death. "And you know exactly what I want."

"I keep my word. You destroyed the Shinigami's mask for me, so now you have the second half of Kyuubi, which was sealed in Namikaze Minato." The Shinigami reached into his mouth and pulled out a small orange ball. "You know what you have to do for Minato's soul."

"Yes, and you will get Obito's soul as well."

"Good." said the Shinigami and grabbed Orochimaru's soul just to devour it directly. "Then we are done here." With that the Shinigami disappeared again. And Hiruzen took a deep breath. He had not realized how he had held his breath when the god of death appeared.

Hiruzen watched as Anoth led the orange ball to his mouth, whispered something to it and then let it fly towards Naruto.

No sooner was this done, Anoth released the control of the four who had controlled the barrier. Three of them died and collapsed directly after it and the barrier dissolved. Tayuya, however, was almost crushed by Kin as the two friends finally hugged each other.

As Anoth's eyes wandered over Konoha, it was clear that the invasion had failed.

The Anbu had gone over to the Hokage and asked if he needed help, while another Anbu sealed the corpses of Orochimaru and the three killed Oto Nin in scrolls. they always kept a proper distance from the now sitting and cleaning like a cat desert demon. Anoth could clearly feel her amusement about it.

Anoth's attention, however, was focused on something in his hand. A ring to be exact. A ring he had taken from Orochimaru.

 _With this one ring, I can also find the others. Thank you Orochimaru. You just gave me the key to the sinking of the Akatsuki._

,

 **With Naruto**

 **A few minutes before**

,

Naruto chased after Gaara, who was pulled by his siblings into the forest that surrounded Konoha.

As Naruto followed them, he found that he himself was being followed by several Oto Nin. Nine of them to be exact.

"Damn cannon fodder." Naruto growled as his senses told him his pursuers were just mid-genius. "Better I'll do it fast, before they get in the way."

Naruto jumped up against a tree and then jumped off of it, landing behind his pursuers. Before they had a chance to react, four fireballs were already chasing them, and all four hit their targets as well.

There were only five left who had now pulled out their Kunai and went on to attack Naruto. Naruto waited until they were with him before he disarmed the first and rammed his kunai into the eye of the second one, only then to break the neck of the one he held.

And so there numbers were reduced to three. These three threw Shuriken to Naruto, who caught them from the air and sent them back at supersonic speed. In the short distance they had no chance to dodge and so all three were fatally hit, which led to the Naruto immediately resuming the hunt of Gaara.

The whole incident took only a few seconds.

A short time later Temari had noticed him and separated from the three to intercept Naruto. As soon as Naruto was within reach of her, Temari sent shockwaves out of the wind against him. Only to find that Naruto made no sign of dodging or even stopping. Instead, he had surrounded himself with a chakra cloak and rammed his way free right through the wind blades. Temari did not have time to send another attack, as Naruto was just too fast, and was punched into a tree where she landed and drowsily laid on the ground.

Naruto paid no attention to her and raced after Gaara and Kankuro. The latter split off from Gaara and tried to stop Naruto, only to realize seconds later how beautiful flying is when Naruto literally rammed his way through him. His dolls were reduced to firewood.

"He just ran right through me." Kankuro murmured in disbelief to himself, who still could not believe what had just happened. "As if I had not been there at all." Immediately it he fainted.

Naruto followed the growing destruction, a sure sign that Gaara was about to change, and came to a stop on the edge of a clearing.

And sure enough, there stood Gaara. Half transformed into his Bijuu Shukaku.

"YES! I AM FREE!" Laughed Shukaku in a voice that suggested the madness in him.

Naruto ignored Shukaku's insane screaming. Instead, he noticed that Gaara was lying on the head of Shukaku. Apparently unconscious.

Gaara's seal was so bad that when he falls asleep or becomes unconscious in any way, Shukaku can come out of the seal, even though the Bijuu could not completely leaf or break the seal.

For Naruto, to send Shukaku back into the seal, that meant nothing more than waking Gaara up again.

Easier said than done.

Shukaku, meanwhile, was busy trying to fill Naruto with air projectiles and to bury him with sand attacks, which Naruto either blocked or dodged.

 _Let's scatter the fire a bit._ With these thoughts in mind, Naruto created a series of clones without hand signs, forcing Shukaku to split his fire.

This gave Naruto a little bit of air to cover Gaara with dozens of fireballs. With that he shrunk Shukaku a little but it was fast compensated by Shukaku draining Sand from the earth around him.

Naruto was now forced to transform himself to become equal to the now growing to full size Shukaku. Naruto's clones had all been destroyed in the meantime.

These two more than 40m tall Titans caught the attention of everyone. Shukaku in full size and Naruto in the form of a Drago-Seraphim. Although a very young Drago-Seraphim. that meant that Naruto only reached a shoulder height of just under 30m. With his head, however, he was at eye level with Shukaku.

Shukaku started the fight by firing sand balls at Naruto, who used one of his two wing pairs to block the attack and countered with an energy beam sweeping away the lower half of Shukaku.

Shukaku countered by forming his hands into tentacles of sand to try to capture Naruto. Naruto, however, powered up his aura, breaking the control that Shukaku had over his sand. The sand then trickled harmlessly to the ground. And another energy beam reduced Shukaku to a much more manageable form.

Right after Naruto tried to land on Shukaku's head with a huge set of jumps, but this jump was interrupted by Shukaku as he let Naruto fly back with sand balls so that Naruto crashed into the surrounding forest and looked back at Shukaku. He was growing again. Much faster than before.

Far away he heard the voice of Anoth shouting: " **TO ALL SUNA FORCES! YOUR KAZEKAGE IS DEAD! OROCHIMARU HAD TAKEN THE POST OF THE KAZEKAGE! YOU WERE ALL DECEIVED! LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER AND YOU WILL BE SPARED! IF YOU FIGHT YOU SHALL NOT EXPERIENCE THE NEXT DAY! "**

Interesting information, but Naruto's focus was on Shukaku.

He was about to not only regain his size but double it by pulling sand out of the ground.

"Oh no, you don't." growled Naruto, who had come up with an idea. His aura had resolved the chakra that controlled the sand tentacles. Then theoretically that should also work with the body.

 _That's either the idea that ends the fight. Or the stupidest idea I've ever had._ Naruto thought.

 _ **Rather the stupidest.**_ sounded the answer in Naruto's head.

 _Good that you are awake Kurama._ Naruto replied.

 _ **But an idea that could work.**_ Kurama continued, ignoring Naruto's comment.

Naruto grinned, surrounded himself with his aura and then charged full speed at Shukaku who tried to prevent that Naruto came too close to him. But had to realize that Naruto was very difficult to hit. Especially when he moved like a rabbit while he came up to him.

Then they collided and Naruto plunged into Shukaku's sand body. His aura broke the control that Shukaku had over the sand so Naruto could ram Gaara from Shukaku's head with his own horns.

Shukaku's body, now separated from its source of energy, crumbled to the sand it was made of. Shukaku, meanwhile, was sucked back into the seal as Gaara woke again through the violent collision.

Naruto, who, as soon as he realized that the plan had worked, had regained his human form, did not hesitate for a moment, he rammed his hand in Gaara's stomach that held the seal of the Five Elements in the middle of the air, separating Gaara, if only temporarily, from Shukaku's chakra and also from Shukaku himself.

Naruto landed with the now unconscious Gaara in his arms, whom he threw over his shoulder as soon as he landed, like a sack of potatoes.

"I'll take you back to the village, I'd rather let Anoth remove the this crazy monk, he has much more experience in things like this."

He was about to leave when an orange glowing energy ball came towards him and disappeared into his belly before he had a chance to react.

"What was that?" Naruto asked no one specific.

He got the answer from his seal. There he heard a relieved sigh. _**Finally I am complete again.**_

It clicked on Naruto. _So that was the other half of you?_

 _ **Yes, the half your father took with him into the belly of the Shinigami.**_ answered the fox, whose voice had now clearly shifted to the female side.

 _What about your voice?_

 _ **You mean, because I sound different now**_ . the fox asked. _**That's because I'm no longer just a small part of myself, but now I'm complete again. And yes, I am a vixen. And since I am once again complete, you can also easily accept me, as one of your shadows.**_

'Yes, that is possible now.' The answer came telepathically from Anoth. 'Very simple in fact. The fact that she has been sealed into you makes things a lot easier. I'll show you how to do it afterwards, Naruto. But first come back to the village. The invasion is over. The last Oto and Suna troops have withdrawn or surrendered. '

'Understood Anoth. I'm on my way.' Naruto replied.

,

 **With Kushina and Mikoto**

,

Kushina and Mikoto had the biggest fun of their lives when they used the Oto Shinobi effectively as bowling pins and bowling balls.

Said "bowling ball" was an Oto Chunin who had come too close to Kushina. And the associated "bowling pins" was a group of Oto Jounin who stormed towards them.

"Ha! All ten!" Kushina shouted, throwing the bowling ball into the Oto Jounin.

"Good hit." It came from Mikoto, who had just taught another Oto Jounin to fly, via a kick in his soft tissue.

"These idiots." Kushina said. "They are not even good for getting warm."

"That should be Orochimaru's best fighters?" Mikoto sounded sarcastic. "That's cannon fodder, nothing more."

The two of them continued to literally mangle Orochimaru's forces until they were forced back by several bones who shot out of the ground. Seconds later, Kimimaro stood in front of them.

"A Kaguya." Mikoto stated. "Well that's surprising."

"Have not you all been wiped out?" Kushina asked.

"I am the last of the Kaguya."

"Interesting." commented Mikoto.

"But without meaning." Kushina continued.

"Do we go on then?" Mikoto asked.

Immediately thereafter, the three went over to the actual fight. Kimimaro could use his bones as weapons through his Kekkei Genkai, the Shikotsumyaku. He did this by first using Yanagi no Mai, extending his forearm bones, which then came out of his hand, allowing him to use them as swords.

Only to find that his bones, which usually used to be far harder than steel, could not withstand the swords of Mikoto and Kushina. This forced him to jump back, using Teshi Sendan to fire his fingers bones from his fingers.

Instead of avoiding these projectiles, Kimimaro realized that they were using their swords to intercept and destroy the approaching projectiles. Afterwards, they dived after Kimimaro, who meanwhile jumped to the roof of one of the nearby houses.

 _How is that possible?_ Kimimaro wondered. _First they destroy my bone blades with their swords, then they manage not only to catch my finger projectiles but also to destroy them. I have to_ -

He did not get any further than he was hit by a massive force that drove him from the roof down into a grocery store that promptly collapsed on top of him.

"Is he dead?" asked Mikoto Kushina, who was responsible for Kimimaro's involuntary shop visit.

"No." Kushina answered curtly.

Kimimaro came out of the pile of rubble, only this time he had activated his curse seal on level two. Instead of attacking, he preferred to seek salvation in flight when a large group of Oto Shinobi Kushina and Mikoto attacked. Who had no problems to deal with the cannon fodder.

"What was that?"

"He probably realized he would not stand a chance against us and used the attack on us to get away." Mikoto replied to Kushina's question. "Let's look for other Oto Nin."

They were about to leave when they heard a soft, almost stifled, cry for help. They followed the call up to a partially collapsed house. In between, they made short work of several Oto Shinobi.

As they arrived at the ruins, they could feel a faint life sign below the collapsed ceiling, which was slowly weakening. At that moment, both were glad that they had decided to become Naruto's first shadows. Because one of the bonuses as a shadow beast was tremendous physical power.

This Kushina now used to raise a several-tons weighing ceiling piece so that Mikoto could get under it and the person who was sitting underneath could get out.

As soon as the person was out of the rubble, Kushina just let it crash back down on the floor and looked over to Mikoto. She recognized immediately who Mikoto had pulled out of the rubble.

"Yugao" Kushina shouted and knelt right next to the severely injured Yugao and immediately started analyzing her injuries. She was once a member of Kushina's Genin Team. Like Minato, Kushina also had a Genin team for training.

Yugao's condition was not good. Various puncture wounds all over the body, but mainly in the abdominal region, as well as several, sometimes very deep cuts. Although Kushina had been trained in healing arts, it was far from copious enough to handle such extensive injuries.

It had to take one of Anoth's shadows. They had far more experience in healing such and even worse injuries.

Fortunately for Kushina, luck was on their side this time. One of Anoth's Shadows, one of his Liepard, if she remembered her species name properly, just came around the corner as she tried to catch some fleeing Oto Shinobi that she catched up quickly with them and killed them via cut throat with her claws.

As she looked over to them, she came running over to them and as she approached Kushina could make out that it was Lana who came running over to them.

As soon as she was with them she immediately took care of the lying on the ground Yugao.

"She's dwindling, and fast." Lana mumbled as she began to heal Yugao's wounds. "I cannot do it alone." she realized very quickly. She had been with Anoth for more than 50 years, but her real healer training had only started about three years ago. 'Serina, I need you here.'

It was not long before she got an answer from the water dragon. 'What's going on my pupil?'

'I have a seriously injured Konoha Kunoichi in front of me, for whom I can hardly do anything, and Kushina and Mikoto are with me. You just told me that my patient is Uzuki Yugao. She was in Kushina's Genin Team at that time. '

'I'll be with you right away.' Serina answered, cutting off the direct telepathic connection.

In fact, barely twenty seconds passed before she jumped down from one of the nearby rooftops and landed next to Lana.

Instead of Lana, who wore a dress that showed the color pattern as she had on her coat in her original form, Serina wore no clothes. Instead, she had assumed the shape of a half-dragon. Her body was partially covered by blue to violet-colored scales that also concealed her private zones. Also, she had a tail that ended clearly in something that looked like a fin.

As soon as she was next to Lana she began healing the injuries. "Lana, we need a shield."

Lana just nodded, got up, walked two yards and then stretched out her arms in front of her. Immediately, their palms began to light up and over Serina, Mikoto and Kushina, a protective shield was created, as soon as the shield was complete several Suna Nin ran around the corner and attacked the shield, only to find that their jutsus did absolutely no damage to the shield.

Seconds later, Anoth's voice thundered over her city.

" **TO ALL SUNA FORCES! YOUR KAZEKAGE IS DEAD! OROCHIMARU HAD TAKEN THE POST OF THE KAZEKAGE! YOU WERE ALL DECEIVED! LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER AND YOU WILL BE SPARED! IF YOU FIGHT YOU SHALL NOT EXPERIENCE THE NEXT DAY! "**

As soon as the Suna Shinobi heard this, they dropped their weapons on the ground and surrendered. They knelt down on the floor and put their hands on their heads.

"What happened just now?" Mikoto asked in surprise.

"That was Anoth." Serina answered without looking up, she had completely undressed Yugao with a wave of her hand, so she could better get to her wounds. Lana had already done that, but only partially, using her claws to cut Yugao's clothes. "It's more than words, it also contained telepathic images of what had happened on the roof, the Suna Shinobi have just watched her Kazekage tear down his own face that revealed Orochimaru under it. " she explained. "Suna has been deceived, and now they know that, there's no reason for them to keep fighting."

 _Good that Kira has brewed me some healing potions. You can say what you want about this Alicorn. But she knows her stuff with potions._ Serina thought as she prepared a special syringe. Yugao was no longer able to swallow the potion and an injection into one of the arteries was no longer in question due to the strong drop in blood pressure. Therefore, she prepared this syringe for something else.

As soon as the syringe was ready, she aimed it at Yugao's chest and stabbed her. The needle penetrated her until it reached her heart, where she then injected the potion. A potion that consisted mainly of a healing potion plus blood replenisher and strengthening potion.

The effect was immediate. The blood pressure rose almost immediately and the wounds on her whole body began to heal at high speed. At the same time, the blood replenisher made sure that Yugao's body replaced the lost blood at high speed. The necessary energy she got over the strengthening component.

On the worst wounds, Serina helped with healing magic, but otherwise she was well on the way to surviving her injuries. What unnerved Serina, though, was the various bits of bone she had extracted from Yugao's larger wounds. Bone fragments that could not come from Yugao.

Bone fragments that looked like finger bones.

But that was a question she could answer later.

"She has to go to a hospital." said Serina. "I want to keep her under surveillance for at least one more day."

"That is possible." said Kushina. "Looks like the invasion is over."

In fact, two more Shadows of Anoth had arrived and were arresting and removing the Suna Shinobi. At the same time, everywhere in the village, the fighting noises gradually fell silent.

The invasion had failed.

Lana then dropped the protective shield.

"Are you taking her to the hospital? I'm needed somewhere else." Serina said, and jumped away after her question was answered positively. But not until she conjured a thin textile for Yugao, which was not much more than a hospital shirt.

Kushina simply took advantage of her telekinetic powers, letting Yugao float behind her as all four (Mikoto, Kushina, Lana and the floating Yugao) made their way to Konoha Hospital.

,

 **To Anoth**

,

Naruto found Anoth on the street in front of the stadium talking with another woman the Hokage and Jiraiya, who had arrived in Konoha shortly before the invasion.

As Naruto approached, Anoth looked over at him. "Ah, there you are, and you have Gaara with you, very nice."

"Yes, it was not easy, but I did it."

"YOU?!" called a certain pink-haired banshee, who just happened to be there too. "THAT WAS SASUKE! YOU HAD-" She did not get any further than Naruto, without even looking in her direction, threw her with a gesture through the wall of the next best house.

"Sasuke right." said the Hokage, as if something had just occurred to him again. "I got reports that he disobeyed direct orders and followed you, did you meet him?"

"... no." Naruto replied. "I was alone with my fight against Gaara as far as I know."

"You changed during the fight, could it be you ..." Anoth left it there.

"You mean if I trampled him accidentally into the ground?" completed Naruto Anoth's question. Naruto's amusement was clearly in his voice as he imagined Sasuke lying flattened in one of his footprints.

,

 **Former battlefield**

,

Sasuke lay flattened in a huge footprint and slowly came back to himself.

"What was that?" he asked himself dazed as he slowly got up again.

The last thing he remembered was Naruto fighting with Gaara, then suddenly he turned just like Naruto did. Then he saw only a massive paw on him and then nothing more.

The next thing he saw was Kakashi appearing next to him, and right after that, darkness was closing in around him again.

,

 **Back to Anoth and Co.**

,

"When I think about it, right after my transformation, it actually felt like I was trampling on something." Naruto said thoughtfully. But then shrugged.

"As amusing as that is, let's get back to the topic." Anoth said, turning to Hiruzen, "I need enough flat ground to help Gaara."

"Training area 38 has a big completely free flat space." Hiruzen replied. "Follow me."

Minutes later, they were there.

"Naruto, put Gaara here in the middle." Anoth said while he began to draw an extraction seal using his magic.

Gaara lay there in the middle of a four-pointed star. These four prongs stood for every single aura or soul that was in Gaara. But since Anoth only wanted to extract one soul, three of the spikes were endowed with a rune weave, which made sure that said parts were not extracted. At one of the tips stood the Seraphimian sign for Shukaku. The Bijuu within Gaara. At the next peak, the sign had been placed for Mother. Anoth did not really want to remove that aura, because it was very useful to Gaara and not harmful at all. The last was the sign for Gaara. He would not rob Gaara of his own soul.

The fourth spike had another rune weave with a black crystal in the middle. Anoth had brought this directly from his Black Sun. It was the crystallized form of a power that the Black Sun wielded itself. A black soul stone.

There were some worlds where you could find Black Soul Gems freely, but they were rare, weak and easy to destroy compared to the version that came from the Black Sun itself. The counterparts were light soul gems. The Black Sun could give out both.

The difference between a black and a light soul gem was that the black one was used to capture the souls of intelligent creatures while the light ones was very good for the undead and animals.

Another difference was that the soul gems of the Black Sun could be used multiple times. The other soul stones disintegrate after being unloaded again.

As soon as everything was ready, Anoth began with a kind of chanting. However, one in a language that none of the present except Naruto understood.

Immediately afterwards, the entire seal began to glow and the massive forces were felt in the air. Three of the spikes lit up in a bright blue light and encircled Gaara, like a protective cocoon. The fourth spike, however, began to shine in a deep black light and a hand of semi-transparent black mist formed. It approached Gaara and vanished in him a short time later.

Anoth's chant increased in intensity as he realized that the Old Bastard's soul was far more persistent than he had expected. _Okay, so you want the heavy guns, then you shall have them._ Thought Anoth and activated his Black Sun, from which now also two foggy hands shot out and disappeared in Gaara.

At the same time, new runes appeared on the right and left of the fourth spikes, which significantly increased the extraction power. Gaara woke up, screaming in pain, with the increased forces now tugging at the Fourth Soul, which Anoth at the moment described as little more than a parasite soul. Anoth ignored Gaaras screaming and continued unimpressed.

It took almost three minutes, then the three hands slowly reappeared as they pulled out a figure from Gaara. An old man in a monk's robe.

An old man in a monk's robe, screaming very loud crazy stuff, that he would destroy everything, that the world would belong to the blood and any other nonsense that was ignored by all.

Screaming loudly, he was dragged by the three hands in the direction of the soul gem, which had now been pushed up by the seal on a glass column at about a meter above the ground. Closer and closer he was dragged to the stone, until finally a part of the soul of the monk touched the stone. No sooner was that the case, he was sucked loud screaming into the soul stone.

When it was over it was completely silent. The glow of the seal disappeared, leaving a burned-in trail of glass on the floor. So high was the heat the seal had produced. A testament to how much energy had flowed through the seal.

Anoth went first to Gaara. A quick test revealed that only three signatures were left. And that's exactly what Anoth wanted to receive. He also noticed that Gaara had fallen asleep.

Then he turned to the soul-gem, which was still perched on the pillar of glass. When he looked through the stone he could, albeit vaguely, make out the figure of the monk who was now trapped in the stone.

Anoth grinned.

The extraction was a complete success.

Anoth turned to Jiraiya, who had followed the extraction and was now looking at the remains of the seal and quickly realized that no Shinobi would be able to provide such a complex seal with the necessary energy. One would have to be already the Jinchuriki of seven-tailed Bijuu and up. However, even such a Jinchuriki would not be able to keep it constantly powered for several minutes. How much power did Anoth have?

"If you want to correct Gaara's seal, then this is your opportunity, because he will sleep through at least the next three days."

"Then I'll get to work." Jiraiya went over to the Gaara lying on the ground.

"If I may ask." came the Hokage. "That's a question I've been asking myself for some time, how exactly did you two (meaning he hinted at Naruto and Anoth) even get in touch with each other?"

"How did I get in contact with Naruto for the first time?"

"Yes."

"That's about 10 years in this dimension now."

,

######################

 **flashback**

######################

,

"STAY STILL DEMON!"

"DIE, KYUUBI BRAT!"

Those were the calls that a certain Otsutsuki Kaguya heard, who was currently in Konoha, hiding her true appearance under a simple illusion. A transfiguration jutsu would have been noticed by the guards.

Becoming curious by these calls, Kaguya pursued the mob through the village. In order not to attract attention, she had made herself invisible.

She had pursued them until they reached a dead end, where they started beating and stabbing something. Kaguya could not tell exactly what it was from her position.

Then something happened.

She felt Bijuu Chakra rise from the middle of the mob. And even more.

"So, you're the one the toads talked about, huh?" she muttered. With that she contacted Anoth and told him that she had found the chosen one and the frequency of his aura. It only took seconds and she could feel Anoth making contact with whoever was being processed by the mob into mincemeat.

What exactly he discussed with him, Kaguya could not find out, but what happened shortly thereafter was more than clear. An energy pulse shot out of the center of the mob and everyone who was touched by the pulse crumbled to dust on the spot.

In under two seconds, a mob of 30 people including clothing, weapons and everything else, had been reduced to dust in the street.

This started the contact between Anoth and Naruto, who was not older than six years at this time.

,

######################

 **End of the flashback**

######################

,

"That explains why thirty people disappeared without a trace on this day." the Hokage muttered. but then shrugged. Had he caught them, they would not have survived anyway.

"From that point on, we started secretly with the training, the result is now known."

"That's all I wanted to know."

,

 **A few days later**

,

Anoth was in the Hokagetower with Hiruzen. It had been several days since the failed invasion and a council meeting had been called. Interestingly, Danzo was not present at the meeting.

It was time to disempower the Civil Council and the elders.

And the whole group was more than ready to do just that.

In the days before, Gaara and the rest of the Suna forces had left and, if the negotiations came to pass, had announced assistance in the destruction of Oto. Oto had betrayed them both, now they would feel their anger.

"We all know that the invasion of Suna and Oto has failed." With these words, the Hokage opened the meeting. "And that it was Orochimaru who persuaded Suna to attack us by literally stealing the skin of the Kazekage."

Baki stood in the middle of the council chamber and knew what was coming. A new contract between Konoha and Suna had to be negotiated.

And that's exactly what followed. Baki was the highest ranked Shinobi of Suna. Right under the Kazekage and thus, if only temporarily, had control over Suna.

The negotiations were long and tough, but finally there was a new treaty that kept Suna from being wiped off the map and renewed the old alliance between Suna and Konoha. That was only possible because Orochimaru had fooled them both. Otherwise it would have been very different. And because almost all Suna forces surrendered and the damage was massively contained. This contract also contained an alliance against Oto.

After that was done, the vote on a formal declaration of war to Otogakure was discussed.

That was really just a formality. The declaration of war was settled in less than five minutes.

And Anoth's assessment that the war against Oto would take at most two months was supported by the Hokagen. Jiraiya also joined and agreed with Anoth and the Hokage. After all, Oto had just lost its entire main force, including its strongest fighters, in the attempted invasion. Tayuya and also Kin had confirmed this in their interrogation by Ibiki. Not only did they reveal the strength of the force Oto still had at their disposal, but also all the defense plans that would now be implemented by Kabuto, who had managed to escape.

As for Kin and Tayuya, he had given Kin to Naruto and Naruto had taken Tayuya. Both were in fact at the moment right and left of Naruto together with Kushina and Mikoto and were just waiting to enter the council.

"Then we come to the next point." said Hiruzen. "I have decided to withdraw from the Hokage post very soon." Hiruzen raised his hand to stop the protest before it could be pronounced. "I'm getting old, I'm not as fit as we used to be, it's time for someone younger to take my job." Hiruzen continued. "I have decided that Senju Tsunade should take my post."

,

######################

 **flashback**

######################

,

Said Senju had already been picked up two days ago by Jiraiya, Naruto and Anoth. Granted, she had not come voluntarily, but she had made a crucial mistake. She had challenged Anoth to a fight and got what was probably the worst beating of her life.

During this "fight" (you could not really call it that if Anoth could take a hit with full power from Tsunade, without him being moved even a millimeter) Anoth had something done. More specifically, it was a request from Kaguya. She had made the mistake of bringing a creature called Zetsu to life. Now this mistake had been corrected. And it was a blow from Anoth, that looked like it missed his target for Naruto, Jiraiya and also Tsunade and instead hit exactly where Zetsu had hidden himself. Zetsu had not survived this blow and was now little more than soup in a nearly 40m deep and over 200m wide crater.

The best part was that the Akatsuki Zetsus had to think that it was an accident. He had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Tsunade was completely on escape mode after this attack and only tried to get away from Anoth. Because she had felt that the force with which he had caused the crater, was not even near the full force with which he could have hit. But, however, he was not easy to shake off, as she had to find out very quickly.

Worse, when Anoth slammed the crater into the ground, Tsunade could sense, if only for a moment, a part of his full strength. If he wanted it, he could destroy whole mountains with just one blow.

In addition, Anoth seized the opportunity to punish Tsunade for neglecting Naruto. She should actually take care of Naruto as his godmother, instead, she lost herself in alcohol and gambling (in which she failed miserably and as a result was called the Legendary loser).

A few minutes later, Tsunade was lying defeated in one of Anoth's craters. Luckily they had fought outside the village because the whole territory had been reduced to a lunar landscape.

"That would be it." Anoth murmured more to herself than to the others. "But I'm not quite done with you yet." He almost snarled it out,,.

Anoth came down into the crater and now knelt beside the Tsunade lying on the ground. "You preferred to indulge in gambling and drink yourself unconscious instead of taking care of Naruto. We want to know why, and I hope you have a good reason to do it." By now, Naruto and Jiraiya had joined Anoth. They also wanted to hear their answer.

"I did not know he was alive." Tsunade said, who had managed to get herself into a sitting position . "I was told he died in the Kyuubi attack with his parents."

"Who said that?" Naruto asked.

"I do not know, I just know he wore an Anbu mask." Tsunade replied after a brief thought.

"What did it look like?"

"I ... I do not know."

"Concentrate, what did the mask look like?"

"It was a mask without special marks." Tsunade replied.

"Was any sign on the mask?"

Tsunade was silent for a while longer. "Yes, yes, there was" Ne "on the mask."

Naruto, Anoth and Jiraiya exchanged glances, then they all said a name. "Danzo."

"That bastard and his stupid ROOT." Anoth growled as he helped Tsunade to his feet. "Even though Hiruzen finds himself unable to remove him permanently, I have no problem with that, especially after what he did to Kushina and Mikoto and what he wanted to do with Naruto."

"Kushina, Mikoto, does that mean they're still alive?" Tsunade asked in surprise.

"Yes, they do, in fact, they're here too." Anoth answered.

"And why can I not see her then?" Tsunade asked.

"Because they are inside of Naruto." said Anoth, as if he was talking about the weather.

"Please what?"

Anoth nodded to Naruto, who rematerialized Mikoto and Kushina. Which made Tsunade's jaw drop.

"Hello Tsunade." Kushina greeted her.

Before Kushina could react, she found herself in a hug that made it impossible for her to breathe. With an openly crying Tsunade hugging her.

Half an hour later, they all found themselves in one of the hotels in the neighboring village.

"How can that be?" Tsunade asked, still hovering around Kushina, as if she still could not believe her eyes.

"I found her in a subterranean ROOT base below Konoha, she was in a kind of stasis capsule, I have no idea what they did to her, but both Kushina and Mikoto are younger than they should have been. "

"What exactly was that with the energy that came out of Naruto?"

"Now." Anoth started. "By now you must have realized that I'm not human." Anoth now showed his planetary eyes. "I've been watching Naruto for some time now." Naruto continued. "Recently, in Konoha, the finals of the Chunin exams were running, and before that they had a month to train, and when Naruto was unable to find a sensei, thanks to the Civil Council, he called me in. When I arrived there, I immediately sensed that there was an aura below the place that was very similar to Naruto's - I did not tell Naruto directly about it at the time, so as not to give him false hopes and took him with me to training, but not here in this dimension but in a parallel one. Also, that was not a month of training, but 10 years.

"Konoha has massively neglected his training, these 10 years were needed to correct the damage they had done, damn it, when I put Naruto into my training, his only Effective Jutsu was the Kage Bunshin, now he has a lot In addition, I have now made him one of my students, which means that I will take him with me so I can finish his training.

"Naruto is now a Drago-Seraphim, which means he has to learn how to use his powers, and once this training is over, I will give Naruto control of this dimension and he will get his training with Yugito and Fuu. "

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, as soon as his training is completed, I make Naruto the world lord in charge here."

"So the legends are true."

 _The Prophecy. It was meant literally. Naruto will decide if this world is worth to be existing in this form. Or if it goes down._ Jiraiya thought.

They argued a while longer until they wanted to leave.

Wanted to.

That was the keyword here.

Would not two such crazy cloud worshipers have turned up. Exactly at a time where Tsunade and Jiraiya were not there. They were busy buying supplies.

By name.

Uchiha Itachi

And...

Hoshigaki Kisame

Two members of Akatsuki.

Naruto and Anoth were in a hotel room, talking to each other about how he could use the powers of his shadows without having to summon them. Kurama, now known as Kurami, sat on Naruto's lap. She had taken on an Anthromorphic form that made her a good head shorter than Naruto. Her nine tails hung loosely to the ground and Naruto scratched her head. She was dressed in a black bikini and black panties. And that was it.

They just wanted to continue discussing, as it knocked on the door.

Anoth got up and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked, looking down at Kisame. Something that was strange for Kisame, the good 2.0m shark like man. Anoth came in his human form on good 2,25m.

"Yes." said Itachi, having recovered from his first fright, to have such a giant in front of him. "We were told that Uzumaki Naruto should be in this room and we wanted to talk to him."

"Yes, he is here." Anoth turned his head away from them and roared into the room. "Naruto, here are some Akatsuki cloud priests who want to talk to you!"

"The Akatsuki ?!" it came back from the room. "Those damned cloud lovers should look elsewhere for their believers, and we will not buy anything at the door!" Kurami chuckled in the background.

"There you have your answer." said Anoth. "I wish you a nice day." With that, he shut the door in their faces. As soon as the door was closed, Anoth drew one of his swords and got ready to fight. Naruto did the same. Both of them knew that the two Akatsuki members would not disappear so easily. Kurami was ready to fight. She had simply conjured two swords with her chakra.

Right enough.

Only seconds after Anoth closed the door, it was kicked in by Kisame. Only to be catapulted straight through the wall with a punch. Anoth jumped after him immediately. Kurami and Naruto took over Itachi while Anoth took care of Kisame.

,

 **Anoth** **vs.** **Kisame**

,

Kisame landed hard in the backyard of the hotel. Just to roll aside as Anoth landed there fist first, where his head had been earlier, leaving a smaller crater.

"Akatsuki scum." Anoth growled. "It was only a matter of time before you nutcases would show up." Anoth's voice became highly hostile toward the end when he got up and slammed his sword into the ground in front of him.

"Nutcases?!" cried Kisame. "We want peace!" Kisame had pulled Samehada and held the sword in front of him. Whereby it was still wrapped with his bandages.

"By hunting the Jinchuriki like some wild animal, it's not that there life is not hard enough."

"It is necessary"

"Necessary ?! For what? Your stupid moon-eyes plan?"

"What?"

"You have no idea about what I am talking. Who do you think has it really to say in your little band of degenerates?"

"I will not tell you for sure!"

"Do you really believe the Pein is the boss, no, he's only a tool, he's used by the one who pretends to be Madara, not the other way around."

"How do you know?"

"You have no idea who I am, right?" Judging by his gaze, he did not know it. "Well, you should know, my name is Anoth, and I am the world lord here." With these words he released his aura so strongly that it became visible. He also blended his Reiryoku into his aura and made it a force strong enough to force Kisame to the ground. If you add the killing intent, Kisame was about to shit himself.

When Kisame looked up and spotted Anoth's eyes, he shivered. For behind Anoth he could see the spirit form of his beast form.

'For me you, Hoshigaki Kisame, are not much more than prey.' Kisame's eyes went huge as he heard this in his head. 'An annoyance that I can get rid of at any time.'

Kisame could feel his sword Samehada screaming at him that he should get out of here immediately. He could feel Samehada's fear.

The aura vanished just as fast as it came. But it was more than enough for Kisame. As soon as he could move again Kisame jumped up and sprinted away as fast as he could. He could not defeat this opponent alone. A fight against him was suicide.

Behind him he could hear Itachi leap through one of the closed windows just to run away in panic. Kisame changed his course to pursue the completely in panic mode Uchiha.

Luckily, they were not pursued.

,

 **Naruto and Kurami** **vs.** **Uchiha Itachi**

,

Itachi stared, more than a little stunned, through the hole through which Kisame had just flown through and had been followed by Anoth.

"Hello Itachi." These words drew Itachi's attention to Naruto, who stood there with his sword over his shoulder. "Long time we last met, or should I call you Weasel?"

"How do you know?"

"Oh, I do not forget the Anbu, who always saved me from the crazy mobs."

"Good that you still remember me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you hook up with the Akatsuki?"

"For the peace?"

"Peace ?! You want to get peace and follow this Madara wannabe." this time it was not from Naruto, but from a person who now stepped out of the shadows and had two swords in his, or better, her hands.

"Th-Th-Th- That's impossible." stammered Itachi and took a step back.

"Impossible? Really?"

"K- K- Kyuubi."

"Correct."

Itachi gathered the rest of his courage and looked at Naruto in the hope that the Kyuubi was still connected to him and activated his Tsukuyomi.

Naruto let it happen that his mind was pulled into the Tsukuyomi.

A Genjutsu world dominated by a blood red sky and a blood moon. A dark, unpleasant world.

"Not a good idea of you Itachi." Itachi spun around in the world of Tsukuyomi, because the Naruto standing in front of him just grinned at him and the voice that came from behind his back was the same as the one from Kyuubi.

"A really stupid idea in fact."

It suddenly became clear to Itachi that this was a huge mistake. He had no control over his Tsukuyomi. But Naruto and Kyuubi did.

"Now we have 72 hours to talk in peace." Naruto said casually.

When these 72 hours were finally around and the Genjutsu collapsed Itachi immediately took his chance to flee. He had no need to be consumed in the real world by a Drago-Seraphim or by Kyuubi herself. Not to mention the other things she had done to him.

And since the fastest way out, and as far away from Naruto and Kyuubi as possible, was the window, he jumped right through it. He ignored Kisame, who was only a few meters away.

,

 **With Uchiha Sasuke**

,

Sasuke had seen his hated brother come to the village. And of course he followed him until they came to this hotel. He had lost track of him for a short while, so he arrived just as Itachi's companion took an involuntary shortcut through the wall.

He hid in one of the bushes and watched what happened there.

Then something happened that he never expected. He had felt the killing intent of Zabusa and also of Orochimaru. But this was a completely different level.

Way too strong.

Sasuke tried his best to resist, but fainted seconds later. It was just too much.

Only minutes later, Maito Gai found him lying unconscious on the ground. He put him under his arm and made his way back to Konoha.

,

######################

 **End of the flashback**

######################

,

"I accept the job as Hokage." Tsunade said.

What followed was a brief discussion of when the ceremony should be held, as the daimyo had to be present to officially and formally appoint the Hokage. The Ninja villages were in the broadest sense independent city-states, yet they were subordinates to the local daimyo in whose country the village was.

This was not only the case in Konoha, but also in all other Shinobi villages.

"Okay, let's get to the last point." Hiruzen started. "Naruto Uzumaki"

He did not get any further, when there were shouts from the Civil Side of the Council, which interrupted him.

"Lock him in a cell!"

"Execute him!"

"This demon is-" further he did not get, as said councilor had a hole in his head.

"WHAT MEANING IS THIS?! ANBU! INCARCERATE THESE DEMONS FOR-" Further, even this Civilian councilor did not get when this time one of the Anbu cut off his head him. Not only because he broke the law with the mention of the demon, but because he dared to command the Anbu, who only the Hokage could directly issue orders.

'Kill stealer!' Anoth sent telepathically to the Anbu.

'What can I do if you are too slow.' the Anbu replied telepathically with a shrug.

Anoth just grinned.

"Would anyone else want to interrupt me?" Hiruzen asked.

"Where is Danzo?" one of the counselors of asked. "He should have been here a long time ago."

"Oh, he will never enter this room again." answered a seductive voice entering the room through a back door.

"Yura, I assume everything went smoothly." Hiruzen asked.

"Yes." confirmed Yura. "Danzo is dead. Including all his ROOT." She produced a scroll and activated the storage seal on it. Out came several files. "I found this in Danzo's desk. You should read them." And so she handed over the files to Hiruzen.

He scanned the files and came to a conclusion very quickly.

"Anbu!" Hiruzen exclaimed. "Arrest Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura for high treason!"

"WHAT?!" shrieked Koharu.

"You worked with Orochimaru and also planned the attack so that Danzo could appoint himself as Hokage when I'm dead." Hiruzen growled. "Not only that, you also planned another Shinobi World War."

"Konoha is the strongest of all Shinobi villages!" called Homura. "It is our purpose to subdue the others!"

"Konoha is the rightful ruler of this world." Koharu agreed.

"You are crazy." Hiruzen said. "Why did I not notice that before?" Hiruzen turned his gaze to one of the Anbu. "Anbu! Take them both to Ibiki and tell him to go all out."

The Anbu nodded and seconds later, both Homura and Koharu were gone.

"The rest of the files are already in your office under Anbu Watch." Answered Yura Hiruzen's unspoken question as he turned to face her. "These two I had just considered as particularly urgent." Yura wanted to turn away, then she remembered something else. "There's something else, this is what Danzo hid under his bandages." With that, she pulled out another scroll, activated the storage seal, and out came a severed arm. A severed mutant arm crammed with eyes. Sharingan eyes of the Uchiha. She activated the seal again and the arm disappeared again. Then she handed the scroll to Hiruzen, who accepted it and immediately gave it an Anbu.

"Destroy this scroll." Hiruzen ordered. "Nobody should use this again."

"Burn it right here." Anoth said and went to the middle. He made a stone trough appear with a simple gesture.

The Anbu put the scroll into this trough and a short fire jutsu later, all that was left of the scroll was ashes. Anoth let the stone trough vanish directly afterwards.

"Now that this is done, we can come back to the actual topic." Hiruzen said, drawing his attention back to him. "Naruto Uzumaki is here today because Anoth has applied to take him for several years as his apprentice."

Of course, then the civil side had to speak again.

"What ?! This brat does not deserve training!"

"Yes, he should train the Uchiha!"

This was silenced when the door to the council chamber opened and Naruto entered the room followed by Kushina, Mikoto, Tayuya, Yugito and Fuu.

The Shinobi side could not resist a grin anymore. They all knew that Kushina was back. The Civil Side, on the other hand, did not recognize them. But even if they did not recognize her, her Killing Intent quickly convinced them that it was healthier for them to be silent now.

"Uzumaki _Namikaze_ Naruto, how nice that you could come." Hiruzen said with a slight grin.

"Namikaze ?!" came the surprised call on the part of the civilians.

"This demon is-" And again there was one less on the Civilian side. And this time Anoth was faster, which earned him an evil look from the Anbu, who also had his sword ready.

"They just do not learn." Anoth said as he put his smoking gun back in his holster and grinned at the Anbu. 'The point is mine. Two to one. '

'Nothing is decided yet.' the Anbu replied telepathically.

'That's right.'

Meanwhile the Hokage went on as if nothing had happened at all. "Would you be so kind as to introduce your companions?"

"Of course Lord Hokage." said Naruto, who pretended that the Civil Side of the Council did not exist. He started to introduce everyone. "Here we have my recently found mother Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina and her best friend Uchiha Mikoto." Naruto turned to the other side. "Here is Tsuchi Kin with her closest friend Uzumaki Tayuya."

"THEY WILL BE TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU AND GIVEN TO THE UCHIHA! A DEMON LIKE YOU-" It was now 2: 2.

"I am accompanied by my co-disciples Nii Yugito and Mizutani Fuu." Naruto continued, ignoring the outcry and the following death of a member of the Civilian Council.

"Very nice, may I ask why you have applied for a training trip?"

"Of course, I was unable to find a sensei for the month between the final bouts and the eliminator bouts, as the Civil Council had forbidden my sensei to train me."

"Let's interrupt, the Civil Council has forbidden your sensei to train you?" If someone had looked at the civilian side now, they would have seen that they slowly started to sweat.

"What's your sensei's name?"

"My old Sensei was Team Seven's Team Leader, his name was Hatake Kakashi, my new Sensei is right there, his name is Anoth."

"Is this correct?" Hiruzen asked Anoth.

"That's correct, I accepted Naruto as one of my apprentices." pressed Anoth.

"Inu, come in the middle." said the Hokage. As soon as said Anbu stood there he ordered him to remove the mask. it was Hatake Kakashi. "Can you confirm what Naruto said here?"

"Yes, that's correct, they blackmailed me and forbade me to train my students except the Uchiha."

"Who exactly?"

"They were led by Haruno Fukami."

The Hokage did not even have to give the order, as said council member was already tied down on the ground.

"Take her to Ibiki." he only said while Haruno shrieked around, but it fell silent as the Anbu punched her unconscious. Seconds later they were gone.

"Thank you Kakashi." Kakashi bowed, put his mask back on and stood back to the other Anbu. "Now that's done ... Naruto, please continue."

So Naruto started talking about his time under Anoth. His training regime was anything but normal, and some of the training exercises Naruto told about was making the Shinobi pale.

"Why did he took you on so hard?" the Hokage asked as he interrupted Naruto.

"Once again, thanks to the civilian side of the council for completely ruining the training at the Shinobi Academy, but not enough, they also bribed some of the teachers there, or blackmailed them to throw me out of their classes or sabotaging my tests or rating them poorly. "

The sweating of the rest of the civilian council members has now become much stronger.

"Also, the story of my clan-"

"THE DEMON HAS NO-" Now it was 2: 2: 1 because this kill went to Kushina's account. Which earned her angry looks from Anoth and the Anbu, which she answered with a grin. With the death of five council members and the arrest of one, only six civilian council members remained.

"-is not mentioned in the academy at all." Naruto continued ignoring the incident. "And although the symbol can be found all over the Jounin Flak Vests and even in the Hitai-ate, and it's thanks to the Uzumaki clan that Konoha is what it is today."

The last six members of the Civil Council were already sweating quite a bit.

"But let's get back to the academy, or more precisely, the jutsus that are necessary to graduate." Naruto continued. "Oh yes, Kawarimi, Henge, and the simplest version of the Bunshin, none of which is an offensive jutsu, all three are supplementary and very easy to learn, in fact, when you're digging through the old records you will find out that these are Jutsus that were taught in the first year, and now they are the final exam after three years of training? That's a joke!

"But that's not enough, the civilians boast that many of their children pass the academy, and yet more than 90% of them are sent back to the academy by the Jounin, and I think the question of why? I don't think it's necessary to answer it."

"That's true." agreed Kakashi Naruto. "I've been interviewing other Chunin and Jounin from the other villages and asking what they think of the local academy, and the answer was pretty much the same for everyone. In terms of academic education, Konoha has become the laughing stock of all Shinobi villages. "

"Yes, and here we have the problem." This time it was Anoth who spoke. "The civilians do not realize that what they are doing is not just hurting Naruto, it is completely Konoha."

"We protected Konoha from this D- ... this brat." One of the civilians protested, barely able to say what would equal his own death sentence. In fact the sword of the Anbu was already on half way to chop off his head.

"Protected Konoha?" this time the Hokage was speaking. "By making sure that Naruto could not fight back while trying to kill him?" the Hokage was angry, but he pulled himself together and then continued quietly. "Did you ever think about what would have happened, had you really killed Naruto."

The civilian side was silent.

"Do you think Kyuubi would have died with him?" Hiruzen raked after.

Here the council members nodded.

Anoth nodded to Naruto. He nodded back and released Kurami from his shadow plane. She rematerialized in her Anthromorphic form with a kimono.

"Do you really think I would have been so easy to kill?" she asked the civilians as she stood right in front of their tables and leaned on them. Those, however, had slid back a long way with their chairs. Two even fell over with their chairs. Meanwhile, Kurami had settled on the table. "Let's say you had succeeded." she continued. "Well, Naruto would have been dead and I would have escaped from the seal, Granted I would need several years to regain physical form and once that time was up, you would have had a very angry vixen right outside your gates, with only one aim to kill those who killed the one she considered to be her own offspring. And then what? You would not have anyone in whom you could have sealed me. Only an Uzumaki is able to hold me. "

"The Uchiha would be able to hold you." Two things were really infinite. The universe and idiocy.

"The Uchiha ?!" laughed Kurami. "Do not make me laugh, he would have been burned from the inside out."

"He is worth more than the demon!" again the idiots of the Civil Side. And with these words it was now 2: 3: 1.

"You really do not listen or do you?" Kurami asked a little bit annoyed at the brain dead idiots in the Civil Council. "I could explain it to you, but your pea brains are apparently incapable of learning, so I'll let the Hokagen do what he should have done years ago."

So she got up and snuggled up to Naruto, who began to stroke her over her head and play with her ears.

"Yes." said the Hokage. "Anbu! Take down any surviving members of the Civil Council and bring them to Ibiki, and clear away the garbage." With the latter sentence, he pointed to the dead council members lying on the ground.

"WHAT?!"

The Hokage ignored the breakout from the Civilian side. "They are arrested for sabotaging the training of Konoha's forces."

"THIS CAN NOT-" He did not get any further, when the protestor was sent to the Land where the sheep are jumping over a fence by one of the Anbu.

Shortly thereafter, the civilian side was empty.

"Result?" Anoth asked. "I have two."

"One." Kushina admitted.

"Three." said the third in a league and took off her mask. Under the mask was a grinning Yugao.

"That means Kushina is spending."

"Well, none of us expected the civil side to be so stupid." Kushina said.

"Yes."Anoth agreed. "I expected them to learn their lesson after the first dead, but their hatred was far too deep."

"So where?"

"Ichiraku!" It came not only from Kushina but also from Naruto and a few others.

"Before you do that," came the amused voice of the Hokagen, "let's finish this council meeting first."

The council meeting came to a close shortly afterwards. Without the civil side being able to make any interjections, everything was quickly agreed.

The war had been declared against Oto and Anoth had yet to warn Iwa and Kumo that they should better not use the conflict of Suna and Konoha against Oto to attack Konoha or any of their allies, as long as Konoha does not do the same. Should they do it anyway, the village responsible for it would be erased from the map by Anoth. The Otsutsuki Clan would do that if he forgets it.

For the conflict itself, Anoth would not stay, but the Otsutsuki clan would watch the events very closely.

Shortly thereafter, the council meeting was over. And the departure preparations were over a day later, but not before they had eaten Ichiraku for all his supplies. Who would have expected Naruto, Kushina and Yugao to eat so much?

Then the day of departure was there.

"When will you return?" Tsunade asked.

"Three years will pass here before we will come back." Anoth answered. "One of my people has just informed me that there are some Oto Shinobi in the Uchiha district right now to pick up Sasuke, including Kabuto. "

No sooner did the Hokage hear this ordered his Anbu to run there on the spot and check it. 20 Anbu made their way there on the spot.

"Kaguya, keep your position here until we return."

"Naturally." she replied.

"Everybody ready?" Anoth asked.

"A little nervous, but ... yes." said Naruto. Yugito and Fuu joined.

"See you again in three years." Anoth said, opening a portal with a wave of his hand.

A short time later they were gone.

,

 **The Stardale**

,

As soon as Anoth, Naruto, Yugito and Fuu came out of the portal, they could feel Anoth getting angry. In parallel, they also felt that the target of Anoth's anger was not them.

" **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?** " His voice shook the hole City Ship.

Instantly everything came to a standstill around them.

Kuroka lay bleeding on the ground. Above her was someone with bat-like wings who was about to ram a blade into her chest. Before he could react, he felt an incredible force reach out and lift him to the air where he felt as if he had just been thrown into a junk press. Immediately afterwards there was only darkness when he was crushed in mid air. What was left of the body was thrown by Anoth with a wave of his hand into a corner of the room, where what remained of his body fell to dust.

The others, who had attacked Harry, Hermione, and Co., also learned to fly involuntarily as they were thrown from an unseen force to the other end of the room.

" **I will not ask again.** "

,

 **With the uninvited guests**

 **An hour before**

 **Ukraine**

 **The city Kropyvnytskyi**

,

Leodal of the House of Palphens, a lower house of the House of Phoenix, was on the hunt for Kuroka, probably the most sought after and best known stray cat of the underworld. She was wanted by the devils because she allegedly killed her Master because she went mad by Senjutsu.

He personally chased her because she was a Nekoshou. And beyond that, she would also do well as a sex slave.

After a long search, Leodal, together with his entourage, had tracked them down here in Ukraine and followed them to the town of Kropyvnytskyi, where they finally found them in a side street. They were about to attack when they just disappeared without warning into a flash of light.

It took almost an hour before they found out where she had disappeared and they had decided to follow her.

No sooner had they reappeared someone called out to them, "Who are you, what do you want here?"

Leodal growled. A simple mortal wanted to stop him. No, he was a magician. And he was aiming at him with his wand. It should be noted here that Leodal's abilities to judge someone, or to feel his aura, were not very well-developed. Unfortunately, this also applied to his entourage.

"That's none of your business!" growled one of Leodal's followers. Then his eye fell on Kuroka, who had since awakened again and sat on one of the steps. "Kuroka, I am here on behalf of the Phoenix Family! Raiser Phoenix wants you in his peerage! If you refuse, we will kill you!"

Kuroka just snorted. "I have no Evil Pieces left in me, so I'm no longer falling under your authority or your laws, _devil_ ." There was only one problem. The ritual that Anoth had done to her had left her very weak and she would only regain her strength gradually. She could not afford a fight against Leodal, or his entourage at the moment. _Ophis, please come back quickly, I'm not able to fight with full strength yet._

Ophis, along with the others who had come with her, left, and then wanted to come back with Great Red. But that could take a while. And it did not look as if Leodal would run off without a fight.

"So be it." growled Leodal "The venerable Lucifer has set out a bounty on you and I'll get that too!" He attacked.

Kuroka struggled as well as she could in her weakened condition, but was unable to defeat Leodal's queen in the end and was pinned under him.

Harry fiercely resisted along with Hermione, Neville, Daphne, Tonks, and Luna, but were pushed back further and further. Although they managed to kill several of Leodal's peerage or incapacitate them.

Then HE came back again.

His exclamation of " **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?** " Effectively brought the fight to a halt. Then Kuroka sensed how the weight that had just captured her had disappeared from her, immediately after that she could see how Leodal's queen was literally crushed in mid air, only to be thrown like worthless garbage in a corner of the room.

Immediately afterwards, Leodal felt an invisible force reach out to him, then he felt himself flying and the next thing he felt was pain as he crashed into a wall with full force.

" **I will not ask again** ."

In the meantime, multiple of Anoth's Shadows had come out of him, in full combat gear, holding their weapons to the attackers lying on the ground. Another of them took care of the lying Kuroka and others around Harry and the rest, who were injured in the attack.

When no one answered after a few seconds, Anoth marched over to the obvious leader and seized him by the throat with enormous force, holding him in front of him. And so that he could see it in his eyes.

# **Show me what you know**!# Anoth's eyes lit up and Leodal started screaming in pain as he felt Anoth walk through his memories, destroying his mind in the process.

"So that's it." Anoth growled, breaking Leodal's neck as it happened, causing it to fall to dust. "On behalf of the Phoenix family, because the youngest of these turkeys wants to have a new sex slave."

"What should we do with them?" one of Anoth's shadows asked. From Leodal's entourage there were only four left. The rest was dead. Leodal included.

"These four will take advantage of the hospitality of our new prison station." Anoth growled. "They went to a place where they were not supposed to be, and they attacked people under my protection, and I do not care if they did it on command or not. They will be our guests for a long time. " With that Anoth turned and looked into a corner of the room where only seconds later Ophis and Big Red appeared.

"FATHER!" Before Anoth knew what was going on, he was already being run over by Big Red who was happily hugging him.

"Do you believe me now?" Ophis said as her blue eye healed. The two had once again argued.

"Nice to see you again, Little Red." said Anoth.

"Little Red" pouted. "I'll never grow out of that name, will I?"

"No chance." Anoth grinned as he ran his hand through her red hair. "For me you will always stay small."

Ophis chuckled into her hand.

However, Ophis's laugh vanished very quickly as Anoth's gaze settled on her. "So, Madame, what about you and the Chaos Brigade?" when he was released from "Little Red" and he was back on his feet.

Ophis had to swallow.

And so she began to tell. How she founded the Chaos Brigade, what they had done for them, everything. And also how she had given them her strength when she could not do what she had hired them for.

"And have you secured yourself in any way?" Anoth asked, still unable to believe what she had done.

"Well ... they signed a contract when I gave them my powers."

"A magical contract?"

"Yes."

"Then declare it to be broken, they've been pulling off your power for years and have done nothing."

Right after that, Ophis did exactly that. Because they had pledged to help Ophis drive Red out of their realm, but Red had voluntarily followed Ophis, the contract was void and she demanded all borrowed assets back from them. The only exception was Katerea, because she would continue to accompany Ophis.

For many members who had joined Rizevim Lucifer or the so-called hero faction, who were in reality little more like racist assholes, this was a black day.

It started with a slight pain in the chest, which quickly became stronger. Shortly thereafter, ethereal snakes shot out of them and disappeared before they even had a chance to know what just happened.

That's not enough. The effects of relying on the power of Ophis now became apparent. Their bodies were so focused on Ophis's powers that they lost their strength themselves with the loss of Ophis' power. Many of them completely.

Some, like Rizevim, got away with a black eye. Others, like the leader of the Hero faction, not only lost all their powers, but their sacred gear as well. They were not taken from them, but they could no longer use it.

Meanwhile, Ophis received all her power back, which came to her in the form of serpents. As soon as that happened, she sent out instructions, above all to the Arthur siblings and to Bikou, that they should keep an eye on the other activities of the Chaos Brigade and if they, or their allies, were planning something to inform her immediately.

"Okay, I think we'll finish this one then." Anoth said, "But just in case, the others mean they have to teleport into here, where their noses have no business to be."

Anoth released a massive energy impulse that closed off the dimension of the Stardale. Now there was only one way in and out. And that was over Gringotts.

"No more uninvited guests." said Anoth. "The only access is now only over Gringotts." Anoth turned to the others. "Do we want then?"

,

 **Gringotts**

,

Sometime later, all of them found themselves back in the Vault, where the Teleporter was to the Stardale. The only way in to the Stardale and out again.

And as soon as they stood in front of the Vault, which sealed the goblins shortly thereafter, Anoth contacted the _Ravager_ , who was in orbit.

"Anoth to Ravager."

"I hear you." came the answer of Ashiasa, Anoth's Khajiit concubine.

"I have four detainees here for the detention cells, they have isolinear markings."

"Do I want to know where you got them from?"

"You will learn later, as soon as we are back on board?"

"Roger that." came Ashiasas answer. "Targets are sensor locked, initiating transport."

Immediately after, the four captured devils disappeared into a flash of light. And rematerialized again, separated, in the cells aboard the Ravager.

"All right, Anoth end."

"Isolinear markings, huh?" muttered the goblin standing by the cart. "Clever."

"How do you know about isolinear markings?"

"Our species was not always known as goblins." replied the goblin. "But that's a story that Ragnok can tell you."

"Where to go?" the goblin asked shortly afterwards.

The answer came from Harry. "My trust vault."

"Alright, all boarding."

A few minutes later, they faced Vault 687. The Trust Vault of the Potter family. There they took only a little money and after that they were already out of the Vault again. Barely outside Anoth contacted Miana, who continued to secure the landing zone.

"Anoth to Miana."

"I hear you." came the voice of Miana, who was still guarding the landing zone.

"I'll send you some gold coins or galleons and a shopping list with the names of the stores where you find the ingredients for the potions, all in Knockturn Alley, then we can bring the Potters and Longbottoms back to the realm of the living."

"I have the list and the coins, then I'll go shopping, Miana's end."

"When do we look at the other Vaults?" Harry asked.

"When we are back." Anoth answered. "They will not run away."

,

 **A short time later**

 **Ragnok's office**

,

"What Hammerclaw told you is true." Ragnok said as they all stood or sat in an office. "We were not always known as goblins, our real species name is Furling, and when the Lanteans fled the Pegasus galaxy, we were one of the allies they made in this galaxy, so they entrusted us with the _Stardale back_ then .

"My ancestor was there when we lost the conflict with the Goa'uld, and more than 10,000 Goa'uld ships destroyed our Homeworld. What's in the Gringotts storages on Terra is all that's left of the Furling race.

"The Nox have retreated to their planet, as far as we know, and the Asgard have left this galaxy and sought a new Homeworld somewhere in the Ida galaxy. We, like the Lanteans instead renounced most of our technology and focused on surviving. We were too few to take on the Goa'uld in any way, and since the Goa'uld were effectively looking for us, escape was out of the question, so we hid from them. Hoping that one day, the first allies would re-enter this galaxy to continue where we failed. "

"Yes, we have already met one of these Goa'uld, except one who probably started losing his mind some time ago." Anoth said, confirming to Ragnok that the Goa'uld were still active in the galaxy.

It was Harry who spoke up. "I plan to resurrect the great alliance with Ragnok and side by side with the Seraphim, this time we will certainly not fail, but before we can do that, we need to complete our training."

"That's why we all carried this seal." said Daphne. "Just to prevent that."

"Yes, thanks to the Ministry." growled Neville. "But they ultimately helped us a lot more than hindered us."

"That's probably true." Tonks said. "Fudge has always been paranoid and scared."

They discussed a few other trifles, but the rest were postponed until after training. It would take 2,000 years for them to practice. Here, however, it was only a few days.

And so, just minutes later, they found themselves on the steps outside Gringotts.

"Well that was very informative." said Harry, talking to Naruto. Mainly about his life in Konoha and if it would be possible to learn different techniques. In fact, Harry had already made a Kagebunshin. It was only one, but Harry was still proud of it.

Shortly afterwards, they heard a hateful. "POTTER!" and then they were attacked.

,

 **Hogwarts**

 **A few minutes earlier**

,

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, sucking on a lemon drop as usual and planning. His farmer had somehow left and it was still not clear where he was. The Dursleys had disappeared without a trace and also his people had no idea what exactly happened.

He was torn from his thoughts as the Floo started.

"Albus! Albus!" that was the voice of a member of the Order. "We have spotted them, they are currently in Diagon Alley, but with unknown escort."

"Thank you, my boy, keep an eye on them, I'll call the Order together."

Half an hour later, Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix were in Diagon Alley, waiting for Harry to come back out from Gringotts.

Only about an hour later, they came out of the bank. And of course it was Serverus Snape again, who could not bring his anger under control.

"POTTER!" Before anyone had a chance to react, he already attacked. Except that the shot spell was blocked by a mud wall that had came out of nowhere. Immediately after, the adult in the group raised his hand and fired a lightning bolt at Serverus. It broke through his hastily erected shield and immediately sent him into unconsciousness, where he remained lying on the steps. Other spells were stopped by Anoth's shield. A short time later, Anoth enlarged his shield exponentially, sending all the attackers flying. Including Dumbledore.

"Good reaction Naruto." said the adult.

"Arrest him!" Commanded the leader of the outside guards of Gringotts and pointed to the lying on the ground Snape. Immediately afterwards, several goblin warriors stormed towards Serverus, who only seconds later found himself in several shackles. "Gringotts steps are also part of Gringotts territory and we do not tolerate attacking our customers in our territory." the goblin shouted loud enough that everyone heard it. "Put him in a cell. Ragnok will judge him."

Shortly thereafter, Snape had disappeared inside Gringotts.

No sooner had this happened than Anoth contacted the Dropship, which immediately moved towards the group. Ready to pick them up.

"Harry, my boy." came Dumbledore's unwanted voice.

"What do you want?" came Harry's cold answer.

Dumbledore tried to get closer, but hit the shield, which stopped him abruptly. "Harry, my boy, I'm so disappointed in you, why did you run away from your loving relatives, they'll miss you already."

"Run away?!" exclaimed Harry, who could not believe what he had heard from Dumbledore. "I have told you often enough that I do not want to go back to those ... those ... animals, but no, you always insisted that I be sent back to Privet Drive 4 in Surrey. Back to the rabid animals that I call my Aunt and uncle. But that will not happen again, because they are now in a place that you cannot reach anyway, unlike the many other times when they were arrested for child abuse and where you simply took them out . _Mister Obliviator!_ "The last two words were dripping with hatred. "We two have nothing to discuss with each other, Dumbdork!"

"Our taxi is here." said Anoth. "Just step in the beam." Anoth continued as the Dropship came to a stop right above them and the bottom flaps opened. That was all that was to be seen from the massive 240m long Jakotana class. The rest of the ship remained cloaked.

That made the wizards see only that a massive door opened in the middle of the air from which a beam of light shone down.

Kuroka was the first to enter the beam of light. Closely followed by Yura. The first thing that made Kuroka felt as she entered the light was like she was feeling weightless as she was lifted up quite quickly by the beam, where she was then dropped off onto the deck of the Dropship. A really very strange feeling. "Well, that was something else." she just said afterwards.

So, gradually, everyone else came on board. Only Anoth stayed down there for a few more seconds.

Several Aurors had appeared in Diagon Alley and had tried to break the shield to arrest Anoth. However, much to their shock, they were completely ignored.

"I do not know why the wizarding idiots think that the light shines out of your ass, Dumbledore, but I honestly do not care, because one thing is certain, Harry is not under your control anymore, and your house of cards is about to collapse. " With these words he entered the beam of light and disappeared.

As soon as Anoth was on board, the hatches closed. Then they heard only a soft howl that quickly disappeared.

,

 **15 minutes later**

 **Aboard the** _ **Ravager**_

,

"That damn old goat!" Harry was obviously angry.

"He's not worth it, Harry." Hermione replied, wrapping her arms around Harry.

"You're right Mione, he's limited to his small, insignificant world, but there's so much more to see, things he cannot even imagine."

"Yes, and honestly, I cannot wait." Harry admitted. "Departure is in 30 minutes, if we want to wrap something up then we should do that now."

"Wow." breathed Kuroka as she walked down the ramp of the Dropship, looking around the massive shuttle ramp with wide eyes. Naruto felt nothing better and he could feel how Kurami and all the others in him had their jaws dropped to the floor. They knew about the Ravager, but being on the ship now was something else.

"Ah." Yura called, looking around. "Good old _Ravager,_ nice to be on board again."

Fuu and Yugito looked around with wide eyes as well. They had already seen the ship through the special windows of the Dropship. But to stand on it. Wow. Just wow. Chomei and Matatabi in them felt nothing better.

And that was just the tip of the iceberg.

,

 **The bridge of the** _ **Ravager**_

,

Meanwhile, Anoth chatted with Ashiasa on the bridge, who informed him of the latest sensor results. Yura was there too. But she kept in the background.

"So, what do we have?" Anoth asked.

"We've recovered the Tel'tak, as well as a ring transporter found there and some other Goa'uld Tech, including a Kara'kesh, but there is something else has fallen into our hands." With these words, the Khajiit led Anoth to a fish tank in Anoth's ready room where two snake-like creatures were now swimming their tracks. "May I introduce Osiris and Isis."

"Where did you find them?"

"We found them in so-called Kanopen jugs on the bottom of the sea and they were in stasis for more than 5,000 years."

"You found more?" Anoth asked as he turned to face Ashiasa.

"Yes, we found a Goa'uld queen in an old temple complex in Central America, she was still in an active sarcophagus, is currently in a stasis capsule and the sarcophagus is in one of our cargo holds. And we found this here. " She led Anoth over to a holographic table on the bridge and activated the map, which revealed a three-dimensional image of a mansion plot.

"There's an active Goa'uld at this mansion near Seattle, we're not sure yet how to deal with it, because our sensors have detected a gas in the air that has reduced the other people in the mansion to little more than slaves, and there are two ring transports and one transporter jammer that makes direct teleportation impossible. "

Anoth stared at the display for several minutes, looking at the location of the two ring transports. They will not get into that mansion easily because the ring transporter down the tunnel was connected with the counterpart right in front of the Goa'uld throne.

Then an idea came to him.

"Ion torpedoes."

"I'm afraid I can not quite follow you now." said Ashiasa confused.

"The Ion torpedoes were designed to paralyze enemy ships by emitting an ionic impulse, but theoretically they could be modified to deliver a stunning impulse."

"You realize that these torpedoes are still in the test phase, right?"

"Yes, but it should be doable."

"If we can do that, then you've just created a new genre of weapons and a new title for your collection."

"Do not remind me." Anoth's titles were extremely numerous. and the worst part was that EVERY TITLE he had to be called out loud in official affairs. Anoth had found a simple solution for that. While the guidelines require that they be named, there stands nothing in it that they must be called out in an understandable form. So he recorded all titles in the computer and then let them play it with 10,000 times the speed after his most important title had been called out. Which made it easy to hear mouse squeals for a few seconds, but his titles were named and thus the protocol was done. Even if nobody understood the titles. "Did you find anything else?"

"Yes we have." The picture changed and now showed the military base of Cheyenne Mountain. "We located a Type 2 Stargate on the lowest level, it seems to have been used before, so we left it there, but we found even more." The picture now switched to one of the polar caps.

 _A Mark 2? That thing belongs in a museum._ Anoth thought, but let Ashiasa continue to report unhindered.

"We found another Stargate deep under the ice here, as well as an old Alteran outpost, and there's something else."

The picture changed again and swerved away from the outpost. A flashing red dot became visible. "A sign of life in the ice, it's Alteran, it seems to have been in stasis for millions of years, and the sensors have confirmed the presence of the plague within it."

"Can we beam it on board?"

"Yes."

"In the isolation ward." ordered Anoth. "And inform the infirmary."

"Target is on board and infirmary is informed."

"Do we have more?"

"Yes, we have a third, but inactive gate located. This, however is a Mark 6."

"Mark 6. Were it not the standard gates for the Atlantis class city ships?"

"That's right."

"Where is it located?"

The image on the holo table changed again and now showed the wreckage of what had once been a sea freighter. With a clearly visible hole in the fuselage side.

It looks as if the ship was sunk by a torpedo, and time dating estimates the time of its demise to be around 80 years ago - when a dialing computer was present, it was probably destroyed by the explosion of the torpedo. " Ashiasa reported. "This puts it in a time that falls into an epoch which, according to the historical database that we put together in meantime, was called World War I. We have recovered it and it is now in one of our cargo ramps. We could locate the missing dialing computer from the gate in Cheyenne Mountain in a military camp in uh ... "She briefly called up the Political Map of the Earth. "... Russia. It's now in one of our cargo ramps. "She paused for a moment. "Did I forget something else?" She thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, we've discovered something else, another energy signal, it's also Alteranic, this time in Britain, near Glastonbury Tor, it seems to be a hologram emitter, but we're not sure we found a ring transporter there." Ashiasa explained. "I've sent a team to take a closer look and they should contact us at any time now."

Just at that moment, not only a response from the team arrived from Glastonbury Tor but also Harry and the rest came on the bridge. Anoth just gave them a little nod and told them they could see.

"Away team to Ravager, we have arrived at the target zone." reported the leader of the team. "Our sensors report a cave with a breathable atmosphere. We use the ring transporter we brought with us." A short break. "We're in the cave now, switching to optical transmission."

On one of the screens the inside of the cave became visible. It was striking that there was a stone in the middle of the room, with a sword in it.

"We get you loud and clear away team." Anoth answered. "Look around carefully, we do not know if there are traps there."

"Confirmed." came the answer back.

"Ashiasa, how do they dial the gate in Cheyenne Mountain?" Anoth asked, after recalling a detail that Ashiasa had mentioned in her previous report. They did not have a regular dialing computer for the gate there.

"They ... connected the gate to one of their primitive computers, bypassing some of the security measures." Ashiasa replied after a quick look. "Why?"

"Try to get access to their computer."

"I'll put Zephyr on it." Zephyr was the ship AI, which took the form of a griffin. "Meanwhile, your two Tekara can evaluate the log files of the gate in Cheyenne Mountain."

$ Yes, we can do that. $ Confirmed the two Tekara, who rematerialized directly and made their way to the computer core of the Ravager.

Meanwhile, Anoth continued to watch the live stream of the away team.

"It looks like ... no, I'm sure the sword is a hologram." As soon as he said that, the hologram of an old man appeared.

"Welcome, ye knights of the round table, men of honor, followers of the path of righteousness. Only those with wealth of knowledge and truth of spirit shall be given access to the underworld, the storehouse of riches of Ambrosius Aurelianus. Prove ye worthy, and all shall be revealed." As soon as the hologram had said that, it disappeared again.

"Hence the energy values." Anoth muttered.

"We're going deeper now." reported the leader of the outside team. "The way seems to be dividing in two here. We split up."

The screen now showed two pictures. One from Team A and another for Team B.

"Team Alpha here, we've entered a dark room, there seems to be a kind of logic puzzle in the middle, it looks like we have to crack this one before we can get out of here." Reported the team when they realized that the access behind them had closed and the ceiling had started to lower.

Team 1 had two pots in front of him. One golden and one silver. Each had a sentence in front of them. The Golden ones said, "Space is infinite." and before the silver ones. "The treasure is in this pot."

"It's a simple right or wrong puzzle." He opened the Golden Pot and found a coin in it, which he simply left lying there. No sooner was the puzzle solved than the ceiling lifted again.

Team 2 reported that they too were dealing with a logic puzzle, a reflection puzzle with the numbers one to eight. Only on the stones were not only the numbers, but also its mirror images. Therefore, they were not immediately recognizable as numbers. Only a few minutes later they found themselves back by the sword, where an old-fashioned knight had appeared in heavy armor.

"Well, we should fight." said one of the members of the field team. "Who is the best swordsman of ours?"

"I." said another member, pulling the sword out of the stone.

The fight against the knight was far less impressive than they had expected. He was defeated in seconds.

"And what's next?" the leader asked the team when the cave did not change.

The one who had fought the knight earlier, looked briefly at the holographic sword in his hand. Shrugged and put it back in the rock.

That was the capstone of the puzzle, because now a transporter activated and lots of jewelry and jewels and other treasures appeared in the cave.

"Okay away team, I see what happened." Anoth said over the radio. "Take your tricorders and scan all that stuff in. Let's see if we can find anything more interesting than gold, gems and all that worthless rubbish."

It took a few minutes, then came back the message that they had actually found something among all the worthless gold. Namely a book and a device, which could not be determined exactly. Plus associated control stones.

"We beam everything on board and analyze it here, including the hologram generator and ring transporter." ordered Anoth. Only a minute later, the cave was empty and everything aboard the Ravager in one of the cargo holds. Only the book and the unknown device were beamed to one of the labs for analysis. As well as the data memory of the hologram generator.

"Well, I think we'll finish it here, we'll meet in two minutes, and then we'll leave. Hangar 4. " Anoth said to Harry, who passed it on to the others.

A few minutes later they were there.

"Everything ready?" asks Anoth.

He got a chorus of yes answers back.

"We're back in a month." he told the parents, who were understandably worried. But their time, even if they stay back on the Ravager, will never be boring. They still had a lot to learn. And so would the apprenticeship for the parents begin. Yura and Ashiasa would do that. "Let's go then."

With these words, Anoth opened the portal and Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Daphne, Neville, Luna, Fuu, Yugito, Naruto, Kuroka, and finally Anoth, stepped through.

,

,

,

,

 **A / N: That took forever.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The training begins Erebor?

Chapter 8 - The training begins. Erebor?

Disclaimer: I own neither Pokémon nor Stargate or Harry Potter or High School DxD or any other copyrighted works used here. This story I write here only for my personal pleasure, written without any profit.

"Bla" speeches

 _Bla_ thinking

# Bla # Seraphim language

'Bla' telepathy

$ Bla $ Discussions with the shadow layer

/ Bla / Old Draconian

Ϩ Bla Ϩ Parsons tongue

₱ **Bla** ₱ Translated Pokémon language

[Bla] Pokédex entries

" **Bla** " Bijuu and other beings

 _ **Bla**_ Bijuu talk to their host

"b̶̧̺̟̞̭̘̒̈̊̐l̡̙͕͚̭̠͙̼͌̐̽̽͘͜͝a̘͙͓̩͉͚̰̭̔͊͛̇͛̋̌͘" distorted voice

,

A portal opened on an uninhabited island somewhere in the ocean. More precisely, a few kilometers above the island. Anoth was the last one to come through the portal, and when he realized that he had come out a few kilometers above the island, he instantly took on his beast form and unfolded his wings.

Naruto did the same. He, too, changed and unfolded his wings. Then they chased after their friends in free fall. Anoth let a few of his dragons come out of his shadow plane. Immediately afterwards, they skillfully caught each one of them and carried them on their backs.

,

 **Not far from the island**

,

A small unarmed wooden merchant ship was not far off the island when the crew watched this spectacle.

"DRAGON" cried the lookout from his post high in the mast down to the deck. "DRAGONS ON THE ISLAND!"

The captain rushed to the bow of the ship and looked at the island. or more precisely, what was circling above it at the moment. Then he ran back and took over the wheel to drive around the island. And to pray that the dragons did not notice them.

When the ship entered the harbor a few days later, together with several other ships that had also passed the island, the island was known as the Dragon Island.

,

 **On the island**

,

Anoth and Naruto had meanwhile landed on the beach of the island. One of the few places where there was enough space to land. Most of the island was littered with woods and palm trees. There was also a smaller mountain range on the island.

"That was something." Daphne said with relief as she stood on solid ground again.

"Again!" Harry exclaimed happily and promptly received a blow on the back of his head from Hermione, who was a little green around the nose.

"Never again." said Hermione, who was still a little sick of what she had just experienced.

"Well, what now?" Tonks asked, standing on a nearby piece of driftwood.

"Now," began Anoth, who had landed, having regained his human form, and whose dragons were again in his shadow-plane, "Let us find a beautiful spot in the interior of the island."

"What about the volcano in the center of the island?" Hermione asked, "I saw it on the way down."

"He's extinguished."

"Are you sure." asked Hermione. "There have been cases in which a volcano was considered extinguished, which then suddenly broke out again."

"I can well imagine that this mistake was made, but this one is really extinguished. Several centuries ago, an earthquake occurred that severed the magma channel that supplied magma to the volcano many miles below us it's really extinguished."

Half an hour later, they had reached a sufficiently large clearing that was fairly far in the middle of the island. And less than an hour later, the statues of eleven monstrous creatures stood in the clearing. Arranged in a circle. And they would be there for the next thousand years. Unchanged. Immobile. Indestructible. Or at least that was how it was planned.

,

 **In the mental dimension**

,

Their bodies were frozen and immobile. But their minds were highly active. As for the fossilization, that was only at first glance one.

If one would observe the statues via time-lapse, then one would notice that they grew. More muscle mass was produced, etc. The petrifying effect was mainly used to protect their bodies, as they were unable to defend themselves while in this shared mental dimension.

Little by little Anoth gave them the knowledge that was in the repository of the Stardale and kept nothing back. In between, he performed exercises with them, with which they learned to control their massive forces.

Not infrequently, the forces were out of control and would have destroyed entire areas in the real world. However, because the exercises were done in a mental world, there was no harm in the real world.

Flight exercises were also on the agenda. First, of course, just learning to take off with your wings. Later then maneuvers as they are flown in combat situations.

Battle simulations against each other and then, of course, they again found themselves as captains of simulated spaceships in the fight against simulated enemies of various kinds. Including Goa'uld ships, complete invasion fleets of Goa'uld, Combine and Harvester Battleships and so much more. Anoth always made the enemy ships 50% to 100% stronger than they were in the real world. Or in the case of the Goa'uld ships even up to 400%.

That made it a lot harder than it would be in real life. In addition, the enemy fighter squadrons were faster and more maneuverable than in the real and in reality some of those had no shields or only weak ones in the simulations they all got shields.

Same with the mother ships. Some of them were larger than real and equipped with far stronger weapons and shields.

Then came simulated ground attacks on fortified positions, as well as various tactics to bring an enemy to its knees. This included the fast movement war, siege attacks and much more.

But that was just one side of the coin.

Because often you could also defeat your enemies on another type of battlefield. The battlefield of diplomacy.

And so much more that it's too much to list here.

,

,

 **A little over a thousand years later.**

,

,

The Island of the Dragons was avoided by just about everyone. Until a few centuries ago, only a few corsair ships from Umbar came close to the island, which was now inhabited by the Outcasts of Middle-earth and the surviving dragons of the Ages. Among them also their leader.

Ancalagon.

She was not killed at the Battle of Angband. The Silmaril had freed her from the control of Morgoth. She could not remember how long she lay on the ruins of Angband, but she still remembered when she felt the urge to come to this island.

Even today many believe that it was Morgoth who created the dragons. The truth was different. Morgoth had never created the dragons. He had found and enslaved them and subjected them to his will.

With the fall of Angband and the banishment of Morgoth into the void, most of the dragons broke this curse and they searched for places where they could live undisturbed. Far away from elves, humans or dwarfs.

Over time, many of the dragons had learned to change their form so that they could take on human form, which greatly helped many of them and left them undiscovered.

Ancalagon herself had built a small house on the island and had lived there for several hundred years. At some point, some elven ships came to the island and settled down here. They were outcasts and those who had managed to escape the captivity of Sauron and his subordinates. Dark elves, blood elves and so-called dragon elves had settled here.

Humans had also settled on the island, and over time, a thriving community emerged on this island, which was slightly larger than the old Númenor.

On the island was also the only city in Middle-earth whose population was over two million.

Dras'kuldr.

The city of gold.

It was not only the largest city, but also the most technologically advanced of all Middle-earth.

Ancalagon was at the moment in charge of the city in the center of which were the statues. At the moment Gandalf was visiting and they were both in the center of the circular statues. Somehow, both sensed that the awakening of the great guardians was near.

The guardians.

A title that the inhabitants of the island gave to the statues.

But above all the elves, because they could feel that these statues are not real statues. But beings with enormous power. Creatures who, even in their current state, could direct the destinies of those who surround them. That's why they were technologically superior to the rest of Middle-earth.

A superiority that they could feel they would need if this world wants a chance to survive.

For Sauron set about mastering powers he never should have had.

Gandalf stood in front of the massive statue of which he knew it was not really one, and pondered something about this very interesting island.

Not even a month ago, a dragon had visited Erebor and driven the dwarves out of their Underground City, destroying the nearby city of Dale. When Gandalf told the people of the island about Smaug, most of them only laughed. For the dragons, Smaug was just a wyvern. A lesser dragon, who was after something as useless as gold, like a thieving magpie.

They would drive him out of Erebor, that would not be so difficult.

Unfortunately there was a small problem.

A passing magician had surrounded the mountain with a spell that made it impossible to get inside of it. At least for the next decades. Therefore, they were forced to wait until the spell had lost its power.

Even the creatures who called this island home were impressive. Wargs ran around freely. They were referred to here as Fenrirwargs. However, these were not a like the Wargs from Gundabad or Mordor.

They looked much more like a current wolf, but they were much larger than a Warg. With a shoulder height of up to 3.2 meters, they were massive animals. They could with ease break the neck of a simple Gundabad with a single bite.

Also, a small orc tribe had settled here. Right orcs, not those creatures that Morgoth and Sauron created. These orcs called themselves Orsimer and they hated the orcs of Sauron and Morgoth with passion. Because these creatures were an insult to any sincere orc.

Gandalf's attention was drawn back to the here and now as one of the statues began to crack and light began to shine through the cracks.

Shortly thereafter, the same happened with the other statues.

The first thing that was released was the wings of the creatures, which was because they had the strongest muscles. Shortly thereafter, the legs and claws were free and only a little later their protective wrapping had completely disappeared from them.

"Lord Anoth, it's nice you're back ." greeted him a voice that directed Anoth's attention to the figures in front of him.

"Olórin." Anoth greeted back. "The last time I saw you, you just came up to my knees, tell me, how is old Eru? "

"Based on what I've heard recently, he's fine."

"Why are you still insisting on this ugly pointed hat?" He plucked this pointed hat directly with his claws from Gandalf's head.

"Hey!" Gandalf complained and plucked his hat out of Anoth's claws. "I got it when it was sent to Middle-earth!" then he added quietly. "Besides, it's my only hat."

"Good enough." Anoth's face became serious. "Why are we here? The last time I looked, the island was uninhabited."

"That would be my fault." Ancalagon admitted, moving closer to the creature, which could crush her as if she had just hatched from the egg.

Meanwhile, the other creatures had taken the places to the right and left of Anoth. With Naruto and Harry right next to Anoth.

"And?" Anoth asked as Ancalagon did not continue.

Ancalagon began to tell how she had destroyed the Angband in the ruins of Angband, which had come to life several months after the battle. She continued to tell how the dragons retreated to the remote corners of Middle-earth, hoping to be left alone there.

Unfortunately, it was not like that. As the humans and dwarfs spread further, they inevitably stumbled over their clutches. So they were hunted again.

Finally, they felt the urge to come to this island. For now more than 1,000 years, they had no longer any problems with persecution. Here they were safe.

Then, realizing that Sauron had continued with Morgoth's experiments and the suffering was getting worse and worse, she thought she could provide an island of refuge for those who had escaped from Sauron. Which, in parallel, caused that on this island Sauron and Morgoth were hated like nowhere else, as well as all the creatures that were created by them and continued to be loyal to them.

The city gradually developed.

With the open support of research on new technologies, the city was not only the largest of Middle-earth but technologically the most developed.

Steam engines drove various things. There were cannons on the walls and the soldiers possessed revolvers and rifles. Also, mortars and the first artillery pieces were in use.

It was this technological and military superiority that kept the enemies from attacking them. In addition, they were on an island. Any attacking fleet would long be seen by them in advance. Also, the whole coast was monitored and secured with fortresses. So fast nobody came to this island unnoticed.

The last ones that tried it was a fleet from Umbar. However, it ran into a fleet of several warships from the Dragon Island on their way. Against four frigates, two battleships and a dreadnought only a fraction of the fleet of Umbar reached the coast. Where they were then wiped out by the army. That was more than 100 years ago.

Here Anoth interrupted. "What ships are we talking about here?"

"The ships that dealed with the Umbar fleet?"

"Yes, exactly them."

"The frigates are about 50 meters long, have three masts and two decks, armed with 50 cannons and two mortars and fire barrels, their sides are protected by metal plates and they have steam engines.

"The battleships are about the same, except that they are 80m long and have three decks, they are armed with 120 cannons, 4 mortars, 8 forward-looking guns and fire barrels.

"The dreadnoughts are the biggest, but we only have two of them, each 120m long, with four masts and five decks and 200 cannons, and like the liners, an additional steam engine.

"Then there are many smaller ships." Ancalagon finished. "Did not you want to ask something else, Gandalf?"

"Yes." confirmed Gandalf. "A dragon recently attacked Erebor, a dwarf city."

"None of us." Ancalagon interjected. "All dragons are accounted for."

"What type of dragon?" Anoth knew from experience that many tended to merge the various types of dragons into one, calling them kites.

Gandalf just looked at him questioningly.

"Did he walk on two or four legs, did he use his wings as a second pair of legs, was he more serpentine or did he have a different physique, was it a he or is it a she?

"The name of the dragon is Smaug and he is male and he was walking on two legs with his wings as forelegs."

"A wyvern, then." Anoth muttered. "But why would a male wyvern attack a dwarf city?"

"Erebor has a huge pot of gold in his treasury." Gandalf answers with a tone that clearly states that he considered it the reason why Erebor had been attacked.

"That makes no sense." Anoth said thoughtfully. "Was gold found outside the gates of Erebor, or in front of the mountain or its entrance?"

"As far as I know, not."

"That does not fit." Anoth mumbled thoughtfully.

"Can you explain?"

"Only a female wyvern would be interested in gold, but only because it shines." Explained Ancalagon, "And even a Greater Wyvern is not stupid enough to attack a city, they all know that if they do that, they're as good as dead.

"A female wyvern is attracted to things that shine, it does not necessarily have to be gold, shiny metal would do too, they scatter that in front of the entrance to their burrows to attract a male. " Anoth added.

"And I do not think the treasure was lying around outside so it was seen from there." Hermione added.

"No, the treasure was deep inside Erebor." confirmed Gandalf.

"What do you think?" Kuroka asked.

"That the dragon is just a tool and someone deliberately send him to Erebor." Anoth answered. "The question is, why, and who has the means to command a dragon?"

"Only very few." muttered Gandalf. "And I hope you're wrong, if not ..."

"Sauron." Ancalagon growled.

"Yes."

"Morgoth's little snot nosed apprentice?" Anoth asked. "Was he not killed at the Battle of the Last Alliance in Mordor?"

"His body yes, but not his ring." replied Gandalf. "Isildur had the ring in his hands at that time, but instead of destroying it, he took it for himself, and Isildur was later killed in an ambush where the ring fell into the river, 2,500 years later it was found by the creature Gollum and where he is now nobody knows. As long as this ring exists, so does Sauron. "

"An soul anchor, then." Concept Anoth. "And as an apprentice to Morgoth, of course, he also knows how to subdue dragons to let them do what he wants them to do."

"But why would he order a dragon to attack the Erebor?" Daphne asked.

"The rings of power." Gandalf understood now. "He's after the Ring of the Dwarfs, the last of the seven, so he gets to it more easily and with it he would get his strength back faster."

"The rings of power?" Anoth asked.

"Sauron forged twenty rings at the time." Sauron explained. "Three for the elves, seven for the dwarves, and nine for the human kings, but the last one he kept for himself. Sauron made the last ring for only one reason. To enslave all other rings."

"So he could enslave the people." Anoth understood

"However, he managed to enslave only the new leaders of the humans, they are now the Nazgûl, his ring wraiths. "

"Interesting." said Anoth. "I think we'll delay our further history lesson, so how about you show us the city Ancalagon?"

,

 **Seventy years later.**

,

Dras'kuldr was as beautiful as ever. And with the takeover of power by Anoth, the city had even gained in beauty. At the moment, Ancalagon was sitting on the throne as steward, while Anoth and the other traveled all over Middle Earth.

Anoth was mostly traveling with Harry and Kuroka.

On his travels he also came to the realms of the elves. The first elven kingdom he visited was the house of Elrond in Rivendell. What struck him first was that there were no children. Everywhere else he saw children. With the dwarves, with the humans as well as with the hobbits. Only not with the elves.

As he discussed this issue with Elrond, he learned that the birth rates in all elven kingdoms had been declining for a long time. The last child was born several hundred years ago. Since then, there was no more offspring. And that was not for the lack of trying. The strange thing was that it was only when elf and elf teamed up. They could get no offspring no matter what they did. If an elf teamed up with another breed, they would have offspring.

That was a puzzle that was entirely to Anoth's liking.

So he spent the first two years in Rivendell and examined this phenomenon. Finally he found the reason behind it. It was a curse. Anchored in the ring Elrond wore on his hand. The reason nobody had noticed was that the curse was very weak and took centuries before it had its full strength.

Anoth needed a good two months to fully understand the curse in its full extent and develop a counter curse. Although Harry and Kuroka helped diligently.

Whatever Sauron had done there. It was good work. So much he had to give Sauron.

Eventually, however, they had cracked the curse and Elrond had invited Thranduil and Galadriel to come to Rivendell.

After a brief explanation, they also checked the rings Galadriel and Thranduil carried with them and they were not a bit surprised when they found the same curse on their rings aswell. As a result, the curse was also removed on the two rings and instead another spell was spoken on them, which lifted the impact of Sauron's curse on the population.

It took scarcely two years before all three Elven kingdoms could welcome several newborn Elflings in their midst. This sometimes prevented an elf from leaving for the Gray Havens. because for the first time in several hundred years their numbers grew again. A reason to celebrate for all the Elven kingdoms.

A few years later, in the year 2799 of the third age, Anoth, this time with Naruto, Tonks, and Yugito, were near the east gates of Moria in the valley of Azanulbizar, or Nanduhirion in Sindarin, for having heard rumors, that the dwarfs from the iron mountains wanted to reclaim Moria.

They were watching the battle as it took place there.

"Should we get involved?" Yugito asked.

"Let's wait a bit, see who leads them?" Anoth asked.

"Yes, over there, on the rocks!" Tonks shouted, pointing to the rock. There a Dwarf and what looked like an Albino Orc were fighting against each other.

Anoth grinned.

Anyone who had ever heard the roar of a seraphim never forgets that. And so it was not surprising that the battle suddenly came to a standstill when they heard not only one roar, but four.

Their roars echoed from the nearby forest, where all eyes were now turned to. The dwarves with hope and the orcs with fear and terror. Then all four broke out of the forest. They were led by a seraphim more than twice the size of the other three. He had a shoulder height of a good eight meters while the others came to just under four feet.

With a tremendous leap, all four leaped across the ranks of the dwarves and landed in the middle of the ranks of the orcs, where they immediately began to send each orc that came too close to them to hell. In pieces.

Their razor-sharp claws easily cut through the orcs' simple metal armor. Others were trampled from them, and again others had the misfortune to come within reach of their scorpion claws, which literally cut them to pieces.

Others were grabbed by their tentacles and thrown around like a piece of garbage. Others were impaled by them and then thrown into more orcs.

The dwarves watched as swords, axes, and arrows just bounced off them without causing any damage.

Thorin, who was watching them, could only describe it one way. War machines. And they fought on their side. With this thought in mind, he threw himself into battle again. Followed by the other dwarves who struck their enemies with renewed energy.

The sense of time was completely lost in most fights. So here too. Anoth had no idea how much time had gone by as he slaughtered one orc after the other, but as the ranks of the orcs dissolved, his implants told him that he had sent nearly 3,000 orcs into the afterlife.

The others' counters said that there orc kill count was lying between 2,100 and 2,600 each. So they had eliminated a good 11,000 orcs together. They now looked accordingly. Somewhere in the course of the battle, they had all changed to their human form. And they were now all bathed in Orcblood. Large parts of their bodies were covered with this black sticky substance.

"I need a bath." Tonks said as she came over to Anoth, who had just severed the head from an injured orc with his sword.

Anoth laughed. "We all need that."

"Lord Anoth, good that you could join us, even if your help comes unexpected." Thorin said as he came over and bowed to Anoth. "But it came in the right time."

"We heard rumors, so we were around here, Thorin son of Thráin son of Thrór."

"Then I should go back to the rumor mill, right?" Thorin grinned. The battle had been far better than they had supposed. If the seraphim did not turn up when they had appeared, it would have resulted in total destruction for both sides. Nevertheless, they had to give up the attack on Moria itself. they were too few to protect Moria. Unfortunately. Maybe it was better that way. The answer to that can only show the time. Then he remembered something else.

"Have you seen Thráin?" Thorin asked. "My father has led an attack on the Shadow Bay Gate, but we have not heard from him since."

"No." Yugito answered him. "I was at the Shadow Bay Gate, but he was not among the dead there, but the strange thing was that I could feel the signature of his ring and could follow it to the edge of the battlefield, unfortunately the track is blurring there." she shrugged her shoulders. "I cannot say what happened to him."

"I was hoping you knew more." Thorin sounded downcast. "Do you think he's still alive?"

"Let's say it like this." Anoth answered. "It's within the realm of possibility."

"I hope you are right."

,

 **Many years later**

,

Anoth, along with everyone else was near Rivendell. They were on a plain dotted with rocks. Remains of a glacier that disappeared a long time ago.

They held a meeting there to share the results they had gathered in their explorations in the remotest corners of Middle-earth. Including Mordor and the old fortress, which was only used by orcs at that time, Barad-dûr.

In fact, Fuu found ancient scriptures written in the language of Mordor. The inhabitants of Middle-earth did not like the black language of Mordor at all. For the Seraphim, it was just one language among many and a means of communication.

Naruto had been to the ruins of Angband and had been able to retrieve ancient writings there as well.

Kuroka had looked around in the capital of the ruined kingdom of Angmar and had also found something. There were many of the most interesting writings. After all, Angmar had been the witch king's old home. And here in Carn Dûm had been his seat of power.

Writings about the most different spells. Veiling spells, control spells on various Middle-earth pets, wards and so much more.

Yugito had sneaked into Gundabad and had recovered writings that she had found in that mountain fortress. She had come across so much data and knowledge that the other people had simply ignored. A true gold mine of knowledge long forgotten.

Harry had gone to Dol-Guldur but had not entered the ruins. Something was going on there and that had stopped him from entering the ruins. In parallel, he felt that something was going on in the forest. He could feel traces of necromancy in the air. That was the reason why they were here now.

"Necromancy, you say?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I could feel the forest being deprived of power, and all the energy being channeled to Dol-Guldur, and I saw hundreds of dead animals, none of them showing any injuries or the like I also talked to the big spiders of the forest, they were complaining that they are finding less and less to eat so they are wandering in the direction of the woodland elves to find something to eat, something is going on there. "

"Did they notice you?"

"No." Harry answered. "They did not see me at all. What does someone need so much life energy for?"

"I only know one answer." Anoth's expression had darkened significantly. "To create an army, but for what?"

"The Lonely Mountain." Yugito mumbled.

"The mountain cannot be entered by anyone, why would anyone raise an army for it?" Naruto asked.

"For the gold?" suspected Tonks.

"That must be over 10,000 tons of gold, jewelry and gems down there." Anoth shook her head. "It would take years to transport it off, not to mention that gold would be worthless if it were to be spent by all."

"What if they're after the mountain itself?" Neville asked. "It's near Gundabad, and Dol-Guldur is not too far away either."

"And it would be an ideal position to rekindle the lost kingdom of Angmar." Daphne added.

"It can be." Anoth agreed. "Wait a minute, I remember something, I ran into a band of robbers two days ago, they had this with them." With these words he reached under his leather armor, which he was currently wearing in his human form, and pulled out a leathery rag and showed it to them.

"So they want Thorin Oakenshield?" Harry asked as he read the text on the shred.

"Thorin, did we not meet him at the battle for Moria, the Thorin?"

"I think so, yes." Anoth replied after a moment's thought. "But I think he's now known as Thorin Oakenshield."

More discussion was stopped as the most curious sled of all of Middle-earth raced at high speed over the hill. It was pulled by rabbits.

The Seraphim did not need to guess who the sled belonged to. All over Middle-earth there was only one person who used such a sled.

"Radagast." all mumbled at the same time.

"Where does he want to go ?!" Hermione asked, watching as Radagast headed for a small forest. He was shouting something incomprehensible all the way.

"Shall we follow him?" Yugito asked.

"Yes, there is something going on there." Anoth answered. "I've never seen him that way."

Within a short time they had set out and now followed Radagast at high speed.

A few minutes later they reached the edge of a small grove in the Radagast with his sled disappeared.

Only a short time later, Anoth and the others had also reached the grove. What they found, however, made Anoth raise his eyebrows. It was Gandalf, who was accompanied by 13 dwarfs and a hobbit.

They had not noticed their presence when Anoth raised his voice.

"Olórin, I did not expect you here."

The first reaction of the Dwarfs and the others was to direct their weapons at him, only to lower them shortly thereafter when Thorin ordered them to. The veterans of the Battle of Moria recognized him very quickly and knew what he was capable of doing. Even a few of his companions were quickly recognized by them. Meanwhile, the group of Anoth was known everywhere among the dwarves.

"Lord Anoth, that's a surprise!" Gandalf shouted happily, causing the two of them to hug each other briefly. The same happened just seconds later with Radagast and Thorin the leader of the dwarves.

"What's going on Radagast? You're racing across the plain as if the entire underworld was after you."

"I found something." Radagast replied, indicating Anoth's approach. Gandalf came over, because Anoth was just arriving when Radagast also wanted to show him his find.

When Anoth carefully opened the leathery cloth he immediately realized that it was a weapon. Shortly afterwards, he also realized what it was, and even worse, who it once belonged to.

It was a Morgul blade. And not some blade. A name had been engraved on the blade. Er Murazor. It was the blade of the Witch King himself. Anoth's expression turned suddenly serious.

"Naruto, grab Yugito, Fuu, Hermione, and Tonks and head straight to Rhudaur and check out the tombs of the nine!"

Naruto nodded, walked over to the other four, and seconds later they were on their way.

More entertainment was stopped when they heard a howl.

"What are they? Wolves?" the hobbit asked.

"No." Anoth answered. "Wargs, leave that to me."

"Why?" Thorin asked a little suspiciously.

"Because the wargs are my creation and they will recognize me, even in their defaced form." was Anoth's brief answer.

Immediately afterward, the wargs broke through the undergrowth, only to skid to a stop as Anoth called out something that sounded like a bark to the others. Even if none of them understood what he had called, with the exception of Radagast and Anoth's apprentices, the Wargs had understood it very well, and as soon as they had come to a standstill, they lay down.

"I am the Wargpatriarch, so effectively the king of the Wargs, the wargmatriarchs answer to me, and with them their packs, and there is only **one** patriarch." Anoth walked over to the two lying wargs and put his hand on their foreheads.

The result was instantly visible as the two changed. They grew bigger and much fluffier. They soon resembled more bigger wolves than what they looked like before.

As soon as the transformation was complete, the two Wargladys thanked him by slurping Anoth's face. "And now these two belong to my personal pack." Anoth stroked the two. "Nevertheless, we should disappear, about 20 more are approaching us and they are being ridden by orcs."

"What's happening?" Thorin asked.

"Who else but your clan did you tell about these plans?" Gandalf asked, this question sounding more like a command demanding an answer.

"Nobody." Thorin replied.

"Who knows ?!"

I swear it! What in Durin's name is going on here? "

"Somebody put a bounty on your head Thorin, you're being hunted." was Anoth's surprisingly calm response.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin stated.

"We cannot! We do not have ponies anymore! They've gone through!" came the call from one of the other dwarfs.

"I will lure them away!" said Radagast.

"These are Gundabad Wargs! They will catch up with you!" warned Gandalf.

"And these are Rhosgobel rabbits, they are welcome to try it." was Radagast's answer to Gandalf's warning.

"Lure them to the open plains and once we get there, we'll take care of the riders and I get some new pack members. " Anoth agreed.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"A round of high-speed combat."

"They have no chance." Daphne was happy. That was her favorite discipline.

Shortly thereafter, Radagast shot on his sled out from the undergrowth, closely followed by Anoth's group, which to the naked eye were little more than blurry afterimages as they took intercepting positions in the field.

Now they only had to wait until Radagast had led the orcs directly into the midst of the hornet's nest.

Unknowingly, the orcs entered this hornet's nest barely a minute later.

Then everything went very fast.

One thing had all orcs in common in the end.

They were dead before they could understand what was happening to them.

Only the Wargs remained untouched.

And, much to Anoth's annoyance, once again they were all females.

"You know," Harry began, "some would be happy about it, your own harem."

"If they all want just one thing at the same time, then you talk differently, I promise you that. " was Anoth's answer before he went over to the cowering wargs and began breaking the curse on them.

He had just cleared the last Warg of the curse, and once again had his face licked when a group of riders approached. However, when they discovered the presence of Anoth's people, they stopped at some distance.

Anoth did not have time for the elves until several minutes later when he finally managed to break away from the wargs, who had thanked him for the dissolution of their curse in much the same way as the other two already did.

"Sit!" was the command when Anoth finally managed to stand. What he got to see made Anoth shoot several photos.

There they sat and lay. 20 Wargs. The back row had sat down while the front had laid down on their stomachs.

And they all pretended they could not tarnish any water.

The only thing missing was the halo of a saint.

Devil horns, however, would fit better in Anoth's opinion.

Shortly afterwards, one of the arrived riders came to a standstill right next to him.

"Elrond, I should have guessed that this does not escape you, especially since we are so close to Imladris."

"Our scouts have discovered the orcs, but not you."

After a short chat the two separated again. Elrond returned to Imladris. Anoth would follow him later, as soon as he settled things here.

It should be about three hours before he had taken all the Wargs as shadows, It was surprising to see how quickly they all learned to change shape. Now he had twenty Anthromorphic Warg girls running around on his shadow plane, curiously examining everything they found there.

They enjoyed the chance of a fresh start. From the orcs of Middle-earth, they had learned only one thing. Cruelty and obeying their riders unconditionally. Otherwise, they learned only that disobeying means pain. Boredom was the order of the day. This inevitably led to tension among themselves, which then discharged in the form of fighting against each other.

With Anoth, they learned very quickly that their curiosity was not only promoted but also expected to a degree by Anoth. They had so much catching up to do, which they would never have been able to do among the orcs.

Including how good it felt to be scratched and not to run around with disheveled fur.

,

 **Sometime later**

,

Anoth had followed the path that Elrond had taken, simply because it was better than the Cave Passage.

A short time later, they had a clear view of Imladris that was right below them.

"I always like to see that." Harry said.

"Yes, it is always nice to be here." confirmed Anoth. "Let's go." Anoth gave a quick whistle and the two Wargs in there animal forms, who were out at the moment, came running up to him and were just ahead of him.

The elves who sent guard first raised their bows when they saw the Wargs but then lowered them when they saw who was accompanying them. It was also obvious that these wargs looked different than the normal Wargs. Somehow healthier.

A few minutes later, they reached the yard just behind the bridge.

There they were already expected by Lindir. He was a confidant of Lord Elrond.

"Lindir, nice to see you." Anoth greeted him. "Sit!" he ordered the two wargs, who lay directly on the ground. "Where is Elrond?"

"He's holding a feast with the dwarfs."

"With the dwarfs, does he know what he's getting into?" Harry asked.

"He still hopes that they have changed." Was Lindir's answer. That got him several raised eyebrows, which made Lindir shrug helplessly. _Not my fault._

"Well, that'll be fun." Anoth muttered. "Take us to them."

A short time later, they were at the festival.

"Green stuff is not exactly your taste what?" Anoth asked amused, when he saw how the dwarfs were poking into their food.

"Lord Anoth!" sounded a joyous Thorin.

"Do you have something better than this green stuff?" came the question from one of the other dwarfs.

"Oh, I have that." Anoth answered. "Harry's work."

With that, all eyes were on Anoth. Harry's cooking was now widely known. He was the best chef of Middle Earth. Better even than the cooks of the elves, who regularly asked him for recipes.

Moments later, Anoth's Warg girls came in their human form to them. Between them they carried several large trays laden with steaming and deliciously smelling food. Anoth still could not believe how quickly they had learned to adopt this form.

Less than two hours later, all the dwarfs were completely fed and had retired to sleep.

"As I said Elrond, when the dwarfs are full of meat and mead, they do not make trouble any more, but lie down to sleep."

Elrond sighed at Anoth's comment. "Somehow I still have not learned this lesson."

"But you are learning." laughed Anoth

It was not until the next evening when Gandalf and Thorin came to talk about why they were here. Elrond and Anoth were present too.

Thorin handed the card to Anoth, who was holding it and examining it. Thorin still did not fully trust the elves. The Seraphim for that matter was something else entirely. Gandalf suspected a hidden text on the map and as it turned out, he was right.

"Cirth ithil." Anoth murmured as he held the map at an angle to the moonlight that fell into the room.

"Moon runes." Gandalf explained.

"Right, Elrond, we need your reading stone."

A short time later, they were on their way there.

"The special feature of moon runes is that they can only be read when several factors are right, these runes were written in the light of a rising moon at the summer solstice over 200 years ago and we are lucky. The same Moon shines tonight. "

Then they stood by the stone and Anoth laid the map on the crystal table, which focused the light of the moon and then directed upward. And right enough, the runes became legible on the paper.

"Stand by the gray stone when the throttle hits and the setting sun falls on the keyhole with the last light of Durin's day."

Anoth thought for a moment. "Nice trick." Anoth mumbled amused. "The last light from Durin's day does not come directly from the sun but from the moon, it is reflected by the moon, which means the light of the moon will show you the way."

"Durin's day?" asked Bilbo.

"The first day of the New Year of the Dwarfs." Explained Gandalf. "When the last autumn moon and the first winter sun are together in the sky."

"Bad news." Thorin's worried voice sounded. "Summer is running out, Durin's day will be here soon."

Now Balin intervened. "We still have time."

"Time for what?" asked Bilbo.

"Finding the entrance." Balin continued, pointing at Bilbo in silence. "We have to be in exactly at the right place, at the right time, then, and only then, the door can be opened."

"So that's your intention." Elrond's voice sounded. "You want to go into the mountain." Obviously he was not enthusiastic about what the dwarfs were up to.

"And if it were so?" Thorin asked him.

"Some would not consider as wise." Elrond replied.

"Are you concerned about the wyvern sitting down there in the mountain?" Anoth asked.

"Wyvern?" Elrond asked, a little surprised.

"A male wyvern has settled there, but they are a weak subspecies of dragons. The behavior of these wyvern is very strange, wyvern are attracted to shiny things, that's undeniable, but it's the females that collect the shiny things and then spread them out in front of their nest or cave to attract a male, not the other way around, and the wyvern are not stupid, they know that if they attack an intelligent species, they will only be in trouble. Therefore, they avoid such settlements, the only thing they do is to steal shiny metal or similar if they get away with it unseen. "

"I did not mean that, but that's still interesting and worrying." Elrond said. "Because if I understand correctly, does anyone have the dragon ..."

"Quite right, we just do not know for sure who it was and for what. "

In the days that followed, the Seraphim were eager to keep the Dwarves busy so they would not mess around too much.

,

 **A few days later**

 **Day of the meeting of the White Council**

 **Late evening hours**

,

Gandalf and Elrond were on their way to the council meeting place while arguing if it was wise to enter the mountain. Especially in the face of the story of Thorin's family. Thráin and Thrór both succumbed to a disease that made gold the most important thing in the world for them. There was reason to believe that the same disease had also affected Thorin. Although it gave no real evidence for that theory.

Anoth, who was already sitting high on one of the pillars at the meeting place, heard only fragments of the conversation. Then they came up the stairs.

"Thorin is not accountable to anyone." Gandalf argued. "By the way, I too am not. "

"You do not have to answer to me." Elrond replied calmly, pointing forward. Gandalf followed the hand and saw what Elrond had pointed out.

"Lady Galadriel." Gandalf bowed.

"Mithrandir." Galadriel greeted him back and the two exchanged a few words for Elf.

"I had no idea that Mr. Elrond sent for you."

"He does not have that either, but me." another voice replied.

"Saruman." Gandalf said as he recognized the speaker.

"You are quite busy my friend."

Shortly thereafter, the session of the Council began.

Anoth sat on his pillar and listened to them as they talked. When Elrond declared that they were living in peace for more than 400 years, Anoth interfered.

"Peace?!" his voice thundered through the council. "You are blind!" Anoth jumped down from his pillar, dropping his cover. "The four most powerful beings of Middle-earth are gathered here and you are all blind!"

"The sword that Gandalf put on the table is not from a bygone age, the magic that lies on the Morgul weapon is eating away a weapon within 20 years, this weapon is more recent." Anoth explained. "You should feel it, take off the blinders and feel the magic of the weapon."

Everyone stared at Anoth. Were they really that blind?

When they did exactly what Anoth wanted them to do, they had no choice but to agree with Anoth. The weapon was forged only a few years ago. Radagast had not hallucinated.

"Only the nine have such weapons." Galadriel stated.

"And that's why one of my students is now on his way to their tomb. "

"But the tombs are sealed, there are powerful spells on them, they cannot be opened."

"At least not from the outside." Anoth replied to Elrond's thrown in argument. "The spells prevent someone from breaking in. Not that someone breaks out, those who buried them in those tombs never expected them to ever be resurrected, but they forgot a detail, their souls are bound to Sauron. As long as he and his ring exists, they too exist, and destroying them is next to impossible. " Anoth closed his eyes for a moment. Then he opened them again with the words: "They have arrived."

Saruman opened his mouth to ask a question, but closed it again when a large hovering ball appeared in front of him, showing the face of Naruto.

"Naruto, I let the council see what you see with your eyes, understand?" Anoth asked.

"I understand." This changed the picture on the ball to that of a hilly landscape with many bare rocky turns. "I'm at the very beginning of the stairs to the tomb of the nine, then let's take a look. "

Naruto's gaze swung around and now they could see the staircase that ran along a perfectly flat vertical rock wall. The staircase itself consisted of stone slabs embedded in the stone. Some of them were broken over time. But most were still intact. Shortly thereafter, Naruto stood at the entrance to the tombs.

"The grille at the entrance has been broken open - from the inside, it looks like the broken pieces are all rusty - judging from the degree of rusting, it's been several years since that happened." They could see Naruto's hand stroking the side of the wall. "The runes look like they are burned out, Hermione?"

Naruto walked into the open doorway as Hermione moved in, glancing at the runes herself.

"They were not burned out, they exploded, there was a cascading failure as the metal of the grid broke, the runes were designed so that no one could enter the tomb, but they did not stop something from breaking out of the grave. "

"We'll look further inside." Naruto answered back and walked the short corridor. For a short while he slid into the slippery downhill tunnel, stopping the slide by slamming his claws into the rock to the right and left of him. "Careful, the way is damn slippery." He called to the others. "I now see a deep shaft at the edge of which there is a path, I also see the first burial chamber, and it too looks like someone has broken out from the inside, judging by the grid, and the runes around the tomb are the same as at the entrance. I'm now entering the chamber itself. " They could clearly see the grid and also the edge of the burial chamber, because the seraphim have a very good night vision. Even in the deepest dark. "The sarcophagus is destroyed."Naruto realized as he glimpsed the ruined sarcophagus. "And it is empty." Naruto turned and looked down into the shaft. This time he created a light source, which he used like a flashlight, shining down into the shaft. "They are all open, all nine." he finally said as he saw the other open grave chambers lying deeper in the shaft.

"Thanks Naruto, I saw enough, stop there and come to Imladris." ordered Anoth.

"We'll stop here and set off, see you then. " With that, Anoth ended the connection and the ball disappeared.

Saruman sat at the table, his head in his hands. And he had turned chalk pale. The others fared no better. Galadriel had sat down on one of the stone benches. just like Elrond did.

"Judging by your behavior, you know what that means." said Anoth who was the only one still standing.

"Sauron is back." Saruman finally said in a small voice.

"Never mind, Sauron was never really gone, as long as his ring exists, so does he, and he has found ways and means to rebuild his power without the ring."

The others were silent.

"The condition of the woods from Mirkwood are no coincidence, the plants and animals are deprived of life energy and all this energy is gathered in Dol-Guldur, Sauron sets up an army and his eyes rest on the Erebor. " Anoth explained. "When Erebor falls, Sauron takes control of the entire north of Middle-earth.

"War is coming."

"Can we attack Dol-Guldur?"

"At the moment, no." Anoth answered. "My Shadows have told me that very strong wards have been pulled up around Dol-Guldur to prevent anyone from going in or out, very few can enter and leave Dol-Guldur at the moment. Sauron has to drop those wards so he can send his army out. Only then will he be vulnerable. He cannot these wards very fast. They take years to load to full strength."

"Could you not just tear down the wards?"

"If I could do that, then I would have already done so, but the wards are so constructed that if I knocked them down an explosion would take place that would destroy half of Middle Earth, we cannot get to him right now. "

"But we can attack him when he sends his armies off, and to do that he has to drop his wards, as I said before, because he wants the Erebor because there is something in it that he wants, so we'll take care of that the dwarves succeed in their mission, and we drive the dragon out of the Erebor, and as soon as Sauron learns about it, he will have his armies march to Erebor, and that opens us a passage to attack that useless filth. "

The discussion went on for a few more minutes, but it was clear to everyone present that the Erebor had secondary priority only. The main focus was on Sauron. Sauron posed a far greater danger than a single wyvern.

If the dwarves got the mountain back, good. If not, not too bad. But Sauron was not allowed to have the mountain at all. They all agreed on that point.

And if the dwarves got back the mountain, they would defend it with their own forces. Anoth would bet on that, otherwise he would eat the mountain in person.

Just then Lindir came to them.

"Mr. Elrond, the dwarfs, they are gone."

"And so it begins." Anoth muttered.

,

 **Several days later**

,

Anoth just flew over the ground as he approached a village in his Beast form. Or rather what was left of it. No sooner had he reached the edge of the village than a wide stream of fire shot out of his mouth, which instantly set fire to a strip over 100 meters wide below him, as well as the creatures limping through the village. Next to him Naruto and Neville did the same. Harry and Daphne flew circles above their heads, watching the village from above. The rest had taken positions around the village and prevented anyone from escaping.

A few minutes later, they landed several hundred yards from the village, which was now almost completely ashes.

"That was the second village in less than four days." growled Neville who had sat on a stone and was back in his human form. just like the others.

"And we still have no idea where they are coming from?" Tonks asked.

"No, every necromancer we found made suicide." Harry answered. "We have to find their damn base if we want these attacks to stop."

"It's easier said than done, at least this time we saved a few dozen villagers from death." Anoth said.

"At least a little bit of positive in this whole crap." said Luna.

Anoth spread out a map in front of him on the ground, which he marked with a circle and then an X in the middle for the destruction of the village. On the map itself were several smaller crosses marking smaller groups of undead that had been destroyed, as well as the marker for another ruined village. What attracted their attention, they were all relatively close together.

"One thing I noticed about the undead, more than 80% of them are elves. " said Anoth. "And here," he pointed to a point on the map that was only a good 10km from their current position. "There was a great battle a long time ago." The location of the place also matched the marked points on the map. Because they were all around this point.

"Yes, but they should only be skeletons after that much time had passed. The battle took place over 200 years ago." Hermione pointed out.

"Not necessarily." Anoth replied. "The battle took place on this plain, at that time it was grassland with only a few trees, but today it is a wetland."

"And the elves bury their dead in the earth." Tonks muttered.

"Precisely, the landslide that dammed the river and turned the area into a bog took place just months after the battle."

"I think we found them." Harry confirmed. That bog is a wet dream of every necromancer. " He got up. "Let's make sure that this was the last village they destroyed."

Shortly thereafter, each of them was back in their beast forms and were heading straight for the old battlefield.

As they approached, each of them could feel the presence of spells aimed at keeping the curious away from the place. When they were finally over the area, they could feel protective spells, if not very strong ones. As well as large amounts of necromantic magic.

They had found them.

"Found you, you degenerated assholes." Anoth growled and went into a dive. In the dive he fired from his mouth a powerful ray of energy on the barrier of protective magic. The protective spell held for less than a second before collapsing. The beam shot through to the ground, where a massive explosion erased everything within a radius of 100 yards.

Anoth turned back to human form and crashed into the middle of the area cleared by the explosion. No sooner had he landed than the others landed right next to him and the ground combat began.

The necromancers responded by sending their undead minions forward. However, these were little more than a nuisance to Anoth's group.

The fight itself, if it could be described as such, lasted only thirty minutes. After that, all the necromancers and undead were destroyed.

"Good riddance." Harry said as he put away his sword again. "We only to disinfect the whole area, then we're through here."

"Will you do that?" Anoth asked.

"With pleasure."

The disinfection was basically very simple. A highly magical fire was unleashed on the area which destroyed everything in this area. The remnants of the undead, the bodies of the necromancers as well as all not yet awakened corpses were thereby destroyed. As well as the remnants of the necromantic energies. Here would no necromancer be able to make a base again so quickly.

Now, a few hours later, they looked down at the former bog. The fire had destroyed everything and the bog will probably become a new lake in the next few years. There was no sign of the necromancers' former base.

Mission accomplished.

They were about to leave when a moth landed on the middle of Anoth's nose.

He was about to scare her away when he realized that it was not a normal moth sitting on his nose. She had a message. And not a good one.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as the moth lifted from Anoth's nose and circled around the group.

"Gandalf is in trouble." That was all they needed to hear. "Lead us."

It took only a few minutes before they reached the cliffs where Gandalf and the rest of the group were stuck.

And it did not look good.

Gandalf and the dwarves were sitting on a tree that had fallen over and was now threateningly over the cliff. Only the roots of the tree still held the tree up there, but that would not last forever.

Fires blazed on the cliff, keeping Azog and his wargs at bay. No doubt. That was Gandalf's work.

Then Anoth spotted something that immediately had his interest. He immediately landed in his human form right between Azog and the wounded Thorin lying on the ground. That he landed on another orc and crushed him was just a nice bonus.

"Azog." Anoth growled as he got up. "I cannot say that I'm pleased to see your ugly pale visage again." Then Anoth noticed what Azog was doing. "But it looks like I have to thank you, if only for your arrogance or stupidity or both."

The next thing Azog felt was a fist in his stomach as he was send flying from his Warg in a high arc and slammed very roughly against the rock face. Right after, the other orcs attacked Anoth just to find there end through Anoth's sword or claws.

Some of the orcs tried to move their wargs to attack only to find that the wargs did not obey their orders any longer or to be grabbed by any of the flying creatures, only to fall into the depths right afterwards.

Eventually, the surviving orcs fled as fast as they could. They could not hope to win this fight, especially since the Eagles had arrived. Among the orcs who were fleeing was also Azog.

"Gwaihir, nice to see you." Anoth greeted the big eagle who had landed next to him while he was just looking at the white Wargmatriarch who looked at him a little anxiously. Because she knew he could kill her in seconds if he wanted it.

Then she felt Anoth place his hand on her forehead. Immediately afterwards, an energy pulse rushed through her body and she could sense how senses came back to her that she remembered darkly when she was a little puppy.

When the transformation was complete, she thanked him just as so many had done before her. Anoth got an involuntary facial wash.

Anoth could hear Gwaihir behind him giving him the eagle equivalent of a giggle.

"Yes, yes, laugh it up, you old feather duster." Anoth growled as he wiped the spit out of his face. Said Warg had lain down beside him and was just panting. However, you could see her in the eyes how amused she was.

"Hey!" Gwaihir complained. "If somebody's old here, that's you!"

Gwaihir and Anoth stared at each other for a moment, as if they were going to fight each other, but then both laughed. And hugged themselves shortly thereafter, with Anoth disappearing under Gwaihir's wings.

"The last time I saw you, you had just taken control of the Eagles."

"And I am not welcomed?" a voice came from behind Anoth.

"Landroval!" Anoth greeted him and hugged him shortly thereafter. "I see you two understand each other again."

"Do you still remember that?" Landroval asked in disbelief. "The dispute was thousands of years ago, we've been reconciled for a long time."

"I see you were faster than us." Gwaihir said to come to the topic.

"We were the closest, why did Gandalf contact you too?"

"Yes, he has." confirmed Landroval. "I was on the hunt when his moth reached me, I immediately notified my brother and we left immediately, not fast enough as it seems."

They talked for a few minutes, then Gandalf came over.

The dwarfs needed a way down the mountain and Gwaihir agreed to take them to Carrock. That would save them several days marching.

Meanwhile, Anoth would first take care of the new Wargs for his pack and then destroy Goblin City. So they could make sure that these creatures would no longer pose a threat to anyone in this region.

Thorin was back on his feet in the meantime, thanking Hermione for the help he really needed. Because for a time he thought that he would never see his former home again and that the whole project had been a really stupid idea.

However, he was not very excited about flying. He was a dwarf. And dwarfs loved the ground under their feet. However, he also had to keep in mind that the section where they were now was very difficult to pass and would cost them at least a week to overcome it. With the eagles they came to Carrock in less than an hour.

If he then calculated the fact in that he was under time pressure, the decision was not difficult.

And so they set off a short time later with the eagles on the way.

Meanwhile, Anoth and his group took the opposite direction. Back in the direction of Goblin City.

There they were already expected by a few hundred goblins who had taken the exit through which Gandalf and Co. had fled from them just minutes before.

The sight of so many ... practice targets made the Seraphim grin.

The goblins were not very big. Most came just over 1.3m. They wore no armor and their weapons were more scrap than anything else. The only advantage they had over Anoth's group was their sheer number.

Kuroka licked her claws. Finally something to do.

Naruto had taken out two kunai. he doubted he would need more.

Harry decided to cast spells. Just like Neville, Daphne, Tonks and Hermione.

Yugito and Fu had drawn their swords.

Anoth had turned his hands into dragon claws.

Only Luna was off-ground and would give them clues from a bird's eye view. her abilities allowed her to look through the rock into the interior of the mountain. Also, she would kill those goblins who are trying to escape from the mountain. For if they escaped from them, they would become a serious danger to the nearby settlements. That was not allowed to happen.

In order to cover additional territory, she had also released her shadows, which together with her now encircled the area.

Seconds later, the fight was in full swing. Lightning, fireballs, ice storms and various other destructive spells thundered down into the goblin horde. Chain lightning sprang from one target to the next, destroying several dozen at once. That was only possible because the goblins were so close to each other.

Then the melee hit the goblin horde and the slaughter began. None of the goblins could really harm them and so the huge horde of over 1,000 goblins was completely destroyed in just a few minutes.

But those were only the ones who came outside. in the mountain were much more.

However, he now got a very interesting message from Luna. Their shadows had found and sealed all other entrances. There was only one way in and out.

Anoth's eyes met Harry's and both grinned. Luna's work would spare them a fight underground.

Hellfire.

That's the name of the solution.

As soon as they reached the one remaining entrance, they released the destructive fire. It would destroy everything that was still down there, and as soon as there was nothing down there, it would automatically go out. It could not be extinguished by any other means.

But just to be on the safe side, they also sealed this last entrance by letting it collapse in on itself.

What they had not noticed was that while they were still dealing with the dwarves, a creature had rushed out of the mountain and disappeared.

"So much for Goblin City." said Kuroka, who now appeared next to Anoth.

"Yes, there is no danger coming from them any longer." Harry agreed. "Horrible creatures."

"Then we'll clean up." Anoth brought her back here and now.

Several hours passed before all the dead goblins, wargs and orcs had been thrown together and finally set on fire. This also applied to several dozen of them who were lying at the foot of the mountain below.

By then it was dark and the whole group had made themselves comfortable under a large ledge.

"What do you think," Tonks asked. "Where will we see the dwarfs again?"

"Esgaroth." Anoth responded after a moment's thought. "It's close to the mountain and they can get all the supplies they need."

"The human city?" Hermione asked. "Is not the woodland kingdom nearer?"

"I doubt that Thranduil will help the Dwarves." Anoth answered. "Especially when you look at his story with the dragons, he still wears the scars of those days on his face."

I did not think about that at the moment. " Hermione agreed. "Then Esgaroth, but do they not have a prophecy?"

"What prophecy?"

"I think I remember." said Luna.

.

" The Lord of Silver Fountains,

the King of Carven Stone,

the King Beneath the Mountain,

shall come into his own.

.

And the bells shall ring in gladness,

at the Mountain King's return,

But all shall fail in sadness,

and the Lake will shine and burn."

.

"Smaug." Anoth summed up the prophecy in a single word.

"Sure, of course." Neville agreed. "When the dwarves conquer the mountain, they chase the dragon out, and he will take revenge on what lies next, and that would be Esgaroth."

"But that does not need to necessarily happen, we can intercept the dragon easily before he can reach Esgaroth, and maybe Anoth's theory turns out to be right, and there's a lot more behind this dragon." Luna intervened.

"So we'll go to Esgaroth and wait there for the dwarfs." summed Anoth.

The others agreed.

,

 **A few days later.**

,

Anoth's group had made themselves comfortable near the ruins of Old Esgaroth. The city was a human city even then. However, it was abandoned several hundred years ago when the level of the lake rose and the city was flooded and sank for the most part into the waters of the lake.

At that time the population moved to the newly founded city of Dale. Which was only a few kilometers from there. And now the people were back at the lake. Or rather on the lake.

New Esgaroth was a wooden town built in the middle of the lake. That made it nearly unreachable for a ground attack. But also had many disadvantages. The permanent dampness as a example.

Kuroka was sitting on the edge of the river, washing her face as she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"What the-?" she wondered. "Are these ... barrels?"

The first barrels they saw were empty. But the following ones were definitely loaded. With a rather unusual cargo.

"Now dwarfs are already delivered in barrels." she muttered. " She turned around putting two fingers in her mouth and whistled once aloud.

Seconds later, the others were with her and helped the dwarves ashore.

"You have chosen a very unusual means of transportation there." commented Anoth as he grabbed Thorin and Bilbo with his hands and effortlessly lifted them ashore. The rest was freed from their barrels by the others.

Kili had just been heaved ashore by Kuroka when she noticed the arrow wound. "Hermione!" called her. "He is wounded!"

Hermione came to her and Kuroka put Kili on a rock. A look at the pulled out arrowhead was enough. The smell also spoke volumes. "This is a Morgul arrow, Anoth!"

Anoth was shortly after with Kili and looked at the wound itself.

"How long have you had this?" asked he. When Kili did not answer, Anoth asked again. This time with much more pressure behind it. "How long?" he demanded.

"About an hour." Kili finally answers.

"Good." said Anoth. "It is not too old yet." Anoth reached into his pocket and took out two vials and a bowl. Then he uncorked the two vials and poured their contents into the bowl, mixing them together. The two liquids, previously almost transparent, mixed into a tough grayish mass.

"That will hurt now." Anoth warned. But there was no time for Kili to say something, as he brushed the gray paste on the wound that had been cleaned by Kuroka and Hermione in the meantime. Kili gritted his teeth as Anoth stroked the paste on the wound. "The paste will extract the poison that is still in the wound and drink this." Anoth handed Kili a vial of reddish liquid. "It will neutralize the poison that has already spread throughout your body."

Kili looked at the phial in one hand for a while, only to drink it and grimace at the taste.

"I know, it does not taste very good, but it helps." Anoth answered, taking the empty vial again. "The paste will discolor and harden over the next few hours and eventually just fall off, but before it does that, it'll have pulled all the poison out of the wound, and the contents of the vial will have destroyed the poison that was in your body. Do not be surprised if your urine has a strange color the next time you urinate. " Anoth was still bandaging his leg, then he was done. Because before one could heal the wound the poison must go out. Before that was healing unthinkable.

But then they were interrupted.

Not by orcs and such, but by a single archer who had appeared. The arrow aimed straight at the group. That caused Anoth's people to only raise their eyebrows then they proceeded with completely ignoring him. He could not harm them with a simple iron arrow.

So too did Anoth. He simple went over to the river and washed the remains of the mixture from his hand with which he had just supplied Kili.

"If you fire this arrow, your head will roll to the ground before your arrow hits." Anoth said in a tone as if he was talking about the weather. "Who are you and what do you want?" Anoth asked while he washed himself.

The archer lowered his bow. He sensed that this threat was not an empty one and that he was able to implement it. "My name is Bard, I'm here to collect the barrels."

Anoth had risen again and turned to face him. "Bard, hmm, the name seems familiar to me, was your ancestor a certain Girion, the Lord of Dale?"

"My great-grandfather." confirmed Bard Anoth's guess.

 _The descendant of the rightful King of Dale is now a simple bargeman._ Thought Anoth. "I knew your father, a good man, someone who deserved my respect." Anoth's eyes fell on the moored boat not far from them. "I assume that's your boat there?" Anoth asked. "Ah, and here is someone who is happy to see you again."

Next to Anoth appeared a woman with eleven fox tails and raven hair with two fox ears on her head. Her name was Ahri. She was the chief instructor on Anoth's Shadow Plain for all Canine Shadowbeasts. And she had been traveling with Anoth for many millions of years.

At the beginning she was a simple nine-tailed vixen. A Kyuubi. Now she was one of Anoth's most powerful and ancient shadows. She had at the time when Anoth had found her the misfortune almost leased to herself.

In her home dimension, she had attacked a highly dangerous demon who was about to wipe out all life. She had defeated him, but she had been seriously injured in this fight, and the demon had one last laugh before he was reduced to dust. He opened a portal and threw her through just before he died.

She found herself in a dimension where all supernatural beings were relentlessly hunted. And to make matters worse, much of her power did not work in this dimension. She only had her physical powers to rely on.

When Anoth found her, she was pursued by several groups of hunters who had tracked her down after years of cat and mouse play. They had just cornered her when Anoth appeared. Within seconds, the tide turned and the hunters were the hunted and only seconds later they all were facing their Creator.

Ahri herself had been wounded in the fighting before it. When Anoth introduced himself she realized what he was. And when he openly asked her if she wanted to become one of his shadows, she said yes. She had nothing left to lose. Only to win.

She never regretted that decision.

She saw things and could do things that others could only dream about. It has always been interesting to immerse yourself in the story of a completely different world. Sometimes they intervened. Sometimes they were just there to visit and learn. Other times they only need to give some pointers to get the desired effect.

Ahri looked at Bard. "Do you recognize me?" she finally asked.

Bard blinked as he looked at Ahri. Then he thought he remembered her. "... Aunt Ahwi?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, that's what you called me back then." confirmed Ahri grinning. "Four years. Yes, you were four back then. Your mother had just brought you to bed but you did not want to stop crying. At some point, when your mother looked why you were no longer screaming she found out that you had vanished from the bed. I still do not know how you did it without me noticing, but you somehow snuck on my tails and slept there. "

"The best place to sleep I've ever had." Bard replied as the two hugged.

"How are you, married already?" Ahri asked curiously.

"I have three children, but unfortunately my wife has been very ill lately and nobody can help her."

"If you do not mind, let's take a look." offered Ahri. An offer which Bard gladly accepted.

After a brief agreement was clarified that the dwarves could come with him to Esgaroth. But only if they helped him to load the barrels.

Less than half an hour later, they were on their way.

"What are those ruins?" asked Bilbo.

"This is Old Esgaroth." answers Anoth, who had made himself comfortable on the railing. "The city was abandoned when the lake level rose, and what stands out from the water is the remains of the Royal Palace, the highest point from Old Esgaroth."

"Then most of the city is ..."

"Submerged in the waters of the lake and now deep beneath us. Up to 70m below us in fact, the people of Old Esgaroth founded Dale." Anoth continued. "Irony of history, from the lake to a hill and back to the lake, to which you never really wanted to return, actually, even in the middle of the lake. In Fact New Esgaroth stands on one of the old hills that surrounded Old Esgaroth."

"Anoth is right, the city was actually built on one of the old hills." confirmed Bard.

The dwarfs talked to each other about what they thought of Bard. Only their conversation was largely ignored by the Seraphim. Then in the middle of the lake Bard came to them and told the dwarfs that they would have to go into the barrels because there were guards up front.

Anoth's people did not need to hide. They were more than well known and they were treated with respect. So Anoth and Bard got together walked from the boat onto the wet footbridge that the fisher used to load there catch on bigger boats. Shortly thereafter, the barrels were filled with freshly caught and gutted fish, which Anoth's people would divide among themselves as soon as they were in town. At the moment it was mainly serving to hide the dwarfs in the barrels.

A short time later they had reached the toll gate.

There they were received a short time later by the customs officer.

"Halt!" You could clearly hear his good mood. "Papers please." then he realized who was steering the boat. "It's you Bard, and Lord Anoth, Lord Harry, the whole group is here, Welcome to Esgaroth."

"Nice to see you, too, Peridur." Harry greeted the customs officer.

"Morning Peridur." Bard greeted him.

"What to sign up?"

"Nothing, I'm just frozen and tired and want to go home." Bard replied.

"Then you are like me." The customs official said and went directly to his room and signed Bard's note that Bard had previously given him. "All right, everything's fine."

But before Bard could take the note another hand reached for it.

"Not so hasty." spoke the added person. "Delivery of empty barrels from the woodland kingdom." he read from the note. "Only they are not-"

"Hello Alfrid." Said a quite pleased Harry. Which made sure that said person froze and became quite pale. "How nice you that are already here, that saves me the time looking for you." Harry had risen to face Alfrid. "I hope for you, this is to pay for the debts that are still open to me. Ah, and I see Braga is also here."

The now named captain of the guard of Esgaroth took a step back and had to swallow. "So where is my pay?"

"Lord Harry, we um ..." Alfrid began.

"Yes?"

"We um ..."

They could see how Harry was getting angry. "Where. Is. My. Pay?" he growled. "Speech!"

"A- a-so w- w-we-"

"TALK! NOT SPLUTTER!" Harry shouted so loud that it could be heard at the other end of town.

"The mayor has ..." Alfrid tried to explain himself and yet he did not get beyond three words.

Harry's patience with these two jokers came to an end.

"Five months ago, you three idiot whistles, Alfrid, Braga and the mayor, gave me an offer for me to get rid of the river pirates, and you wanted to pay 5,000 coins when I did that, then you asked me for three months so that your trade relations get going again, after these three months you have asked for another month then another one, now it's been five months. " Harry's gaze and voice became as cold as death itself. "You'll have to pay me tomorrow at noon, if you cannot get it done, you'll find three new posts with your skulls on a spit at the beginning of the bridge."

Alfrid and Braga could only nod.

"And now out of my sight, I will not see you again until you pay me." Harry growled angrily.

They could not run away fast enough. They completely forgot about the fish.

"Did they really still not pay you?" the customs officer asked in disbelief.

"No, they still have not Peridur." Harry confirmed. "And my patience with these three idiots is running out."

"I know that our mayor is a greedy bastard, but I did not think he was stupid." muttered Peridur, opening the customs gate. Then he nodded to Bard, who now steered his boat into the city. Harry had jumped back onto the boat.

A short time later, they docked in the city and the dwarves climbed out of their fish-filled barrels.

"There are too many guards on the way, we will never reach your house undetected the normal way." Ahri told Bard, who wanted to lead the dwarfs to his house in the beginning. Then there was the fact that Bard had heard from his son that his house was being watched. "I hope you can swim." she told Thorin, who acknowledged that with a nod. "Good." With that Ahri jumped into the water. "Just follow me."

Bard, Anoth and the rest took the path across the pier. But not before they split the fish and gave away another part to the people of the town. The fish they split under themselves was directly thrown into their respective storage dimension under a stasis spell to keep the fish fresh.

The way to the house was easy to find, and for the people watching Bard... Conspicuously inconspicuous, was a pretty good description for them.

And so it was no wonder to anyone of the group when Bard took an apple and tossed it to the two observers, who were sitting in their boat and were trying to look a bit too inconspicuous, with the words that he was done for today and they tell that to the Mayor.

As soon as they were in the house Anoth gave Ahri the signal that they could come out of the water. They used the toilet as an entry point because it was invisible from three sides of the house and it was on the other side of the side the observers were still watching.

A short time later, the dwarfs were in the house. It was thanks to a spell from Ahri that once they left the water, they were dry again and did not look like doused poodles.

With now a good thirty people in the house it was a bit tight. But for one night they could manage.

Meanwhile, Anoth had entered the room where Bard's wife was lying in her bed. After a first examination, it was clear that she had a high fever and Anoth did not like her breathing. Anoth removed the blanket and outerwear and put his hand directly on her chest. So he could directly remove all the mucus that had accumulated in their lungs. But this solution brought only temporary relief. If he did not cure the illness, those respiratory problems would be back in a few hours.

He contacted his potions brewer on Shadow Plane. Unfortunately, she did not have the potions they needed, but she had everything she needed for this potion. Anoth needed the stronger versions of the standard potions. For, as he discovered, she had been sick for quite a while and now she had caught several illnesses at the same time.

Luckily, the needed potions were all brewed relatively quickly, so just under an hour later he had all of them together.

And now, an hour later, you could tell she was getting better by the minute. The potions were helping. Above all, the immune system booster had helped a lot.

Several more hours passed before Anoth left her room. By then it was dark and the others had spread out somewhere in the house and slept. Only Bard was still awake down at the table.

Bard looked up as he heard Anoth come down the stairs.

"How is she doing?" asked he.

"Better." Anoth answered a bard who was visibly relieved. "Significantly better." Barely had Anoth pronounced Bard was already up the stairs to be with his wife. Anoth sat down on the now vacant chair and began to doze a little.

The next morning came quickly and Anoth was awakened by the smell of fresh food. After stretching, he got up and went to where the food was prepared.

"Did something happen yesterday while I took care of Bard's wife?" he asked Ahri when he noticed her at the stove.

"Only that Thorin insisted on plundering the city's armory."

"Tell me, please, that you talked him out of the idea."

"I have." confirmed Ahri, who got a ready-baked bread out of the oven. "Instead, I persuaded him to wait until noon when Harry will take his pay or take Alfrid and the mayors head. Which should be interesting."

"I agree." said Anoth. "You finish the fish?"

"Why not?" Ahri explained. "Would not it be a pity if it turns bad, you know, so it has something good, that at the moment the temperature outside is -22 ° C. The fish is still fresh."

It was not long before the rest came to them and they all had breakfast together.

After breakfast, Anoth inspected Kili's wound again. The paste had fallen off during the night and the traces of the poison had been removed. Closing the wound was a trifle and shortly thereafter Kili was able to enjoy good health again. Hermione picked up the remains of the now rock-hard paste and threw them into the fire. That was the best way to dispose of these leftovers. They contained a highly dangerous poison.

However, Kili was pretty weak at the moment and will probably not be able to join Thorin, who wants to leave for the mountain today.

Although Kili did not like that, he would like to come along. However, that was still better than being dead.

Noon came quickly and Harry made his way, this time also accompanied by the dwarfs and the others, on the direct way to the town hall. The fact that he was going ahead and did not look happy, as well as the fact that the small group of guards who had tried to stop them only to take an involuntary flight out of the city made them head over the path with almost no problem.

"MAYOR!" Harry roared. "THE TIME HAS EXPIRED!" There was no external reaction. "EITHER YOU ARE COMING TO US OR I WILL BE COMING TO YOU. WHERE IS MY PAYMENT!"

Harry knew that the mayor as well as Alfrid and Braga were in the building. However, none of the three did come outside.

"As you wish." Harry growled. "Time for a home visit."

Harry marched over to the two large double doors of the house. "Knock Knock." he said, slamming his fist into the door. The blow was so strong that both doors were torn from their hinges and flew into the house. Harry growled as he realized that nobody was downstairs. A quick search with the aura view revealed that the three wanted had hidden over him, probably in the mayor's office.

A stairway climb later, including four other destroyed doors, made sure that Alfrid and Braga lay unconscious on the floor and the mayor, held by Harry at his ankle, hovered over the main square.

"I hope for you that you have a very good explanation for why you do not pay me even five months after the job, even though the treasury is about to burst."

What Harry said there was to be heard by everyone. And nobody was surprised. Everyone knew how greedy the mayor was. Just as everyone knew that Lord Harry had not been paid, so they were just waiting for the mayor to pay the bill.

"I-I- can explain that." stammered the dangling mayor.

"So you want to explain why you do not keep to your part of your own contracts ... Oh ... I'm all ears."

"So I uh-"

"-am too greedy to pay my contractors?"

When no answer came, Harry shook him slightly.

"W-w- We thought you would not come back and we could save ourselves the money." He finally admitted.

"Well, that's fine, we'll do the following: You pay me the 5,000 coins I'm entitled to and then you put something on top. "

"And what?"

"Weapons, for my dwarven friends."

"I cannot just-"

Harry released him briefly, only to catch him again immediately.

"Agreed."

"Nice that we could agree." Shortly thereafter, the mayor found himself swimming in the water. "Do not try to deceive us again." he heard the furious snarling as he was fished out of the water by the soldiers. Braga and Alfrid, still lying on the floor, were simply ignored by Harry. They just were not worth his attention.

A short time later, Harry had received his money from a still dripping wet mayor, who was furious at being wet but relieved that his head was still where it belonged. While Braga gave weapons to the dwarves. Meanwhile, Alfrid had discretely faded into the background so as not to attract any attention.

Less than an hour later Thorin was accompanied by Bilbo, Balin, Dwalin and a few more dwarves on their way to the mountain. Harry, Neville, Anoth, Kuroka, Yugito, Naruto and Fuu followed shortly thereafter, after saying goodbye to Bard. Hermione, Tonks, Daphne and Luna, however, stayed behind with the rest of the dwarves.

,

 **The Lonely Mountain**

,

At the foot of the mountain, Anoth's group and Thorins met, searching for the entrance. In the end it was Bilbo who found the hidden staircase leading up to the door.

Once at the top they just needed to wait.

When the moon appeared in the night sky, exactly what Anoth had prophesied occurred. It was not the direct light of the sun that would show the keyhole. But the light from the moon.

Thorin hesitated to put the key in the lock. But then he did it anyway and after he had turned the key everyone heard how the lock of the door was reversed. A strong push against the door and she swung open.

"Bilbo and I will go in together Harry, you and the others are best placed on the raven mountain." If the dragon escapes from the mountain he must not reach Esgaroth, even if you have to kill him to make sure of that. "

Harry nodded and led the others on the spot to the old observation post on Ravenhill. from there they were in the best position to intercept the kite if necessary.

Meanwhile, Bilbo and Anoth sneaked into the mountain.

The first thing they had to find out was if the Wyvern was still in the mountain at all. Anoth's nose confirmed that only seconds later.

Then there was the little thing with the Arkenstone.

Balin had described it as a big white gem that they would recognize when they see it.

A look into the treasury told both of them that it would not be so easy.

"That must be 200 or 300,000 tons of gold and precious stones - several thousand cubic meters of material, that could take some time."

"A big white gemstone." muttered Bilbo. "Very helpful."

"A more detailed description could not have hurt." Anoth agreed. "Well then let's look for the proverbial needle in a haystack."

Basically, the Arkenstone would have been easy to find. Alone in its nature. It was a so called Ley-Line stone. There was only one small problem.

The whole Lonely Mountain stood on a Ley-Line Nexus. As a result, the mountain was flooded with the energy. This effectively made the stone invisible.

So only the old-fashioned way remained.

At the same time, the energy provided that Anoth would only be able to feel the presence of the Dragon or Wyvern when he was only a few feet away.

Anoth and Bilbo had been examining the chamber for over two hours. Bilbo at a corner. Anoth at another.

Bilbo pulled some gold thing out of the pile and set off an avalanche. That alone would not have been that bad. This gold avalanche would not have revealed a big dragon's eye under it.

Bilbo had not found the jewel.

But Smaug.

The sound of falling gold coins and a low growl made Anoth look in Bilbo's direction.

"Great." he muttered. "At least we found you."

Anoth knew he had to drive him out to defeat the Wyvern. There was simply not enough room here under the mountain for an open fight. In addition, Smaug was taller than Anoth expected.

He had to have a shoulder height of almost 20 meters. and a body length, above all, of nearly one hundred meters.

A wyvern of this size under the mountain to fight all-out would only cause the mountain to collapse over them.

And the dwarfs would certainly not like it when he would make the lonely mountain to the lonely gravel hill.

So he had to get out in the fresh air.

Anyway.

By now, Smaug had found Bilbo and Anoth had crept closer to listen and casually plan on getting the wyvern out of the mountain without destroying it completely.

"There you are, thief in the shadows." Smaug hardly said how he had seen how Bilbo had taken off the ring that had made him invisible.

"I did not mean to steal from you, oh Smaug you immeasurably ... wealthy." said Bilbo, flattering Smaug's ego by the way. "I just wanted to make sure of your glory to see if you're really as tall as the old stories tell, I did not believe it."

This had the effect that Smaug immediately went to a place nearby, where he could flaunt his whole body. "And do you believe it now?"

"Truly, all the songs and legends are far behind your monstrosity, oh Smaug you immeasurable."

"Do you think flattery will save your life?"

"No no." Bilbo had become very queasy now.

"No, indeed." confirmed Smaug. "You seem to know my name but I cannot remember being smelled by someone like you, who are you and where are you from?" Smaug approached closer and closer to Bilbo who stood there rooted at the moment. "If I may ask."

It was just then that Bilbo saw the Arkenstone lying in a heap of gold. As Balin had said. He would recognize it when he sees it. Anoth had noticed Bilbo's strange behavior and had discovered the Arkenstone shortly thereafter.

Only at the moment neither of them could grasp it.

"I uh ... I come from under the hill." Bilbo answered, squinting in the direction of the Arkenstone again and again.

"Under the hill?"

"Yes and my way has also led me over and under the mountains." confirmed Bilbo. "And through the air, too, I am the walking Invisible."

"Impressively." It sounded Smaug not really as if he would be impressed. Or rather, Smaug did not really believe what Bilbo was telling him. Although Bilbo was not lying. "What else do you claim to be?" Smaug's mouth was now less than a meter from Bilbo.

"A lucky charm." Bilbo waved his hand in front of his face. He stared not only in the middle of the mouth of the Wyvern he got his not just nice-smelling breath. "Puzzle solver."

"My dearest, go on."

"Barrel rider." Bilbo counted.

"Barrels?" Smaug sounded a little surprised. "That is interesting." Smaug had now gone a little more at a distance. "And what about your little dwarf friends?"

 _Damn it._ Anoth thought. _He must have smelled them._

"Where are they hiding?" Smaug continued.

"Dwarf friends? No - no dwarfs are not here." Bilbo denied. "You misunderstood that."

 _Technically, he is right. They are waiting outside the mountain._ Anoth thought. _Here in the mountain are none. At least no living._ Anoth had found some bones of them.

"I do not think so, barrel rider, they sent you to leave the dangerous work to you as they sneak around out there!"

"Truly you are mistaken, oh Smaug the most venerable and horrific of all catastrophes."

Anoth just barely managed to stop snorting. A wyvern could never take on a dragon.

"You have good manners for a thief and a LIAR!" Apparently, Smaug did not believe him. "I know the smell and the taste of dwarfs, I know nothing BETTER! It's the GOLD! You're attracted to treasures like flies of dead meat!" Smaug was on the move. Unfortunately, he also ensures that the Arkenstone fell further down the Gold Hill. "Do you THINK I DID NOT KNOW THAT THAT DAY WAS COMING ?!" A pack of hypocritical dwarfs crawled back to the mountain ?! " Bilbo ran behind the rolling Arkenstone while Smaug knocked over one of the pillars causing a minor earthquake.

Anoth was sure that the inhabitants of the seaside city had to feel these shocks.

,

 **In Esgaroth**

,

"What was that?" one of the dwarves asked.

"Smaug." Hermione replied. "He's awake."

"The city must be cleared immediately, if Harry and the others cannot stop it, this city will burn!" Luna warned, turning to Bard.

"And where?" That was a good question. "We cannot go anywhere."

"Will we die?" asked one of Bard's children. more precisely, the youngest of the two girls.

"No we will not." She immediately appeased her mother.

"Then let's hope that they will succeed."

"And if they fail?" Kili asked.

In response, Bard reached for the ceiling and pulled out the last of the black arrows. The only weapon capable of killing a dragon.

"Then I will kill him first."

"Let's hope we do not have to use it." Daphne said.

,

 **treasury**

 **Erebor**

,

"The king under the mountain is dead!" Smaug continued. "I took his throne and fed on his people like a wolf among sheep."

All the while, Bilbo darted after the tumbling Arkenstone.

"I kill where I want and when I want." boasted Smaug. "My skin is like iron!" Smaug sailed down the hill and came to a stone building, or whatever it was half buried as it was in the gold, to a halt. just below him was Bilbo. Together with the Arkenstone. "No blade can penetrate me!"

 _Don't be so sure of yourself, you little worm._ Thought Anoth.

,

 **Esgaroth.**

,

Bard, meanwhile, sneaked through the city with the black arrow in his hand. he was accompanied by his son and Tonks.

"Come on." Bard said after looking around the corner.

"A black arrow!" his son Bain whispered. "Why did you never tell me that?"

"Because you did not have to know." was Bard's answer.

A short time later, they were near the tower which carried the dwarven wind lance at the top. Bard was just about to explain to his son what he should do since they were discovered by the guards.

"Damn it." cussed Tonks. "Go on, I'll stop them."

"But-"

"Do not discuss, hide yourself." Bard and Bain watched as they did just that. "Is there a problem Braga." Tonks asked as she stepped out of the shadows right next to him.

"LL-Lady Tonks!" Braga shouted in surprise as he came to a stop in front of her. "We- er ... we were following a criminal, yes, we saw a criminal and wanted to arrest him."

"Is that so?" Tonks asked. "Why, then, did you call for the guards to arrest Bard, who did nothing to justify an arrested. Or wants the mayor just take revenge on him? "

"Well uh ..." Braga sigh. He was caught. Excuses no longer helped him here. "Yes, the mayor ordered his arrest."

"Now we want to attack innocent people, is that so?" Tonk's voice became darker and clearly hostile. "Tell the mayor that if he even tickles Bard his life is forfeit, just like the life of any guard who dares to arrest him, Bard is under our protection. Is that understandable enough for you unicellulars? "

Braga did not know what a unicellular was. But the threat was clear enough. And he had no doubt that she would implement them.

"Yes, we understand." With that he and his men walked away. But not without first blowing off the search for Bard. With the protection of the Seraphim, Bard had become untouchable for them.

Bard and Bain emerged behind her from a dark niche.

"You did not have to do that." said Bard, who was also grateful for what she had just done.

"Nonsense." Tonks said. "We have more important things to worry about than the ailing ego of the mayor." With that she pointed to the tower. "Then let's go up there."

"What if he takes on Sigrid, Tilda and my wife?" Bard worried.

"Daphne, Hermione and Luna will never allow that, but if he does that, then he has signed his own death warrant."

,

 **The dwarfs**

 **Outside the side door**

,

"Where is Bilbo?" the youngest of the dwarves asked Ori anxiously. They could see the flames from their point. Or at least the light of them.

"We'll leave him some time." Thorin replied.

"Time? For what? To be killed?" Balin checked.

"You are afraid." accused Thorin. And Balin had no problem admitting that he was right.

"Yes, I'm afraid." confirmed Balin. But then he approached Thorin and pointed at him. "I fear for you, this treasure has fallen ill with an illness that has driven your grandfather to madness."

"I am not my grandfather." Thorin denied. But he could not deny that the gold attracted him. And that was what worried him internally. He did not want to succumb to the same illness that had driven his grandfather crazy.

"You are not yourself." accused Balin. "The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in and-"

"I do not risk this venture for the life of a thief." Thorin interrupted him.

"Bilbo." corrected Balin. "His name is Bilbo."

Thorin grabbed his head. He could feel the illness slowly taking him over. And that worried him more and more. Maybe this whole venture was not such a good idea.

,

 **treasury**

,

"It's Oakenshield." Smaug kept venting his anger. He's sent you, he wants the Arkenstone, is he not? The filthy dwarf and the usurper." Smaug sounded a little bit crazy as he said the last sentence.

"No no." Bilbo denied while trying to reach just that. "I do not know what you're talking about."

"Do not try to deny it!" Smaug did not believe him. "I guessed his bad intentions long ago, but that is meaningless, Oakenshield's undertaking will fail, the darkness is breaking in. It is invading every corner of the country." he literally hissed out the last word.

Anoth could feel it, too. The wards of Dol-Guldur had fallen. His armies marched now.

At the same time Tonks, Hermione, Luna and Daphne felt it too. As well as every other Seraphim.

"Thief who walks in the shadows. You are nothing more than a means to an end. The coward Oakenshield weighed the value of your life and considered it worthless. "

"No, no, you lie!"

"What did he promise you, a share of the treasure, as if it belonged to him, I will not part with any coin, not a piece of it!"

Bilbo tried to get to the Arkenstone but Smaug had noticed him and sent him with his tail down from the pile of gold. Once at the bottom, Bilbo, slightly dazed but otherwise unhurt, was lying on a stone pillar.

"My teeth are swords My claws are spears My wing beat is a whirlwind!" Smaug came closer and closer, posing a bit to back up his claims. However, something else became visible.

 _Pretty arrogant._ thought Anoth, who was now in position.

Bilbo had also discovered it. Smaug had a missing scale. Exactly where the legend said it would be missing. Girion had not failed. He really only needed one more arrow to kill Smaug.

"So it's true." whispered Bilbo. "The black arrow has found its target." Smaug must have heard him.

"What did you say?"

Bilbo had jumped up and was now running backwards from Smaug.

"I just said that the call is in front of you, oh Smaug the more tyrannical, no one's coming to you."

 _I have to leave him one thing. He is well-spoken._ Anoth thought. _The place is getting big enough. If I want to fight him then I need to do it here._

Then Bilbo noticed that he was standing next to the Arkenstone just next to him on the ground. Smaug had seen him, too.

"It almost tempts me to let you, if only to see how Oakenshield suffers, to see how it destroys him, to see how it infects his heart and drives him insane, but rather not, our little game ends here."

"Then you certainly do not mind playing with me, you meager little wannabe dragon!" Anoth's voice rang out, immediately attracting Smaug's attention.

Bilbo took the opportunity to put on the ring, to grab the Arkenstone and disappear as quickly as possible.

"Who are you who dares to challenge me?" Smaug shouted angrily. Instead of answering him, Smaug suddenly felt a mouth close around his neck and he flew around. A battle dragon against Wyvern had flared up.

,

 **Esgaroth**

,

It was not only possible to feel the tremors of the mountain in Esgaroth, but also to hear that a massive fight had broken out in the mountain.

Bard, Bain, and Tonks sat on top of the tower, watching the mountain with concern. They could do nothing but wait.

,

 **Bard's house**

,

Hermione had prevented Sigrid from going outside. Hermione Daphne and Luna felt orcs approaching them.

"What is it?" Kili asked.

"Orcs." was Daphne's answer. "They come over the roof."

"Under the table with you." Hermione ordered as she drew two daggers instead of her sword. In the cramped conditions of a house, these were simply the better weapons.

They did not have to wait long until the first orc appeared in the door just to be greeted by a stab in the throat.

More orcs burst through the roof and were killed in quick succession either by Anoth's apprentices or by the Dwarfs.

Then they got unexpected support.

An elf had appeared where the front door had once been and immediately began slaughtering the orcs around her.

Another elf came through one of the holes left by the orcs and then joined the fight.

The fight was over quickly. It did not even last two minutes. The orcs had not expected such fierce resistance. Also, the goal they were aiming for (Thorin) was not there.

As soon as they realized that, the orcs retreated again.

"Tauriel." Luna said as she recognized the female elf. "And Legolas, what brings you both here?"

"Sigrid, Tilda are you two all right?" Hermione asked the two girls under the table. They only nodded. They were physically unhurt but had a shock. "And what about you Begilda?"

"I am unhurt." Shortly afterwards, Bard's wife answered after sitting down on the stairs.

"They were after Thorin." growled Daphne.

"Yes." Confirmed Luna. "That was pretty clear."

Legolas, meanwhile, had left the house again, chasing after the fleeing orcs.

"We followed the orcs." Tauriel finally answered Luna's question. "They attacked us by the river, where is Kili?"

"Over here." came Kili's voice, which was a little out of breath from the previous fight and the aftermath poison that still lingered. A short time later, the two hugged.

,

 **Erebor**

,

Thorin, meanwhile, could not stand it outside and so he stormed down the narrow corridor and into the mountain. He was closely followed by the other dwarfs. He came to rest on the edge of the massive treasury and saw Bilbo approaching him.

Thorin just wanted to ask him about the whereabouts of Arkenstone when they were both forced to jump aside. Anoth's massive tail thundered just above their heads, destroying a part of the stairs where they had just come from.

"Persistent worm." Anoth growled as he stood up again.

"You will burn!" came the angry roar from Smaug who immediately followed his words with actions and fired a flaming wall at Anoth.

"I think not!" Anoth did not even try to dodge it. Instead, he opened his massive mouth and sucked in Smaug's flames.

"You cannot beat me with fire, worm!" Immediately afterwards the two started to fight again with teeth and claws. The dwarves, however, were forced to flee. Thorin was not so lucky, because his cloak had caught fire. Luckily only the cape and that was easy to strip off.

A few minutes later, the Erebor had calmed down. The battle sounds between the two giants were silent for the moment.

"Anoth killed Smaug well." one of the dwarves said.

"No. We would have known if he was." Thorin replied. What he didn't*t know at that time was that a part of the structure over one of the many shafts had caved in under Anoth and cut him of from Smaug for a while.

"Where to now?" Bilbo whispered to Thorin. Because before them was a long wide open passage over the chamber.

"The Western Guard Chamber, there may be an exit." Thorin whispered.

"It's too high, we cannot do it." Balin had to consider.

"That's the only option, we have to try it."

So they slowly began to sneak across the wide open bridge. That was until suddenly a coin fell between them. At first, Bilbo thought it had fallen out of his clothes but as he glanced up it revealed that the coin had dropped from Smaug who was right above them at the moment.

"There you are!" Anoth shouted when he found Smaug after falling down a shaft from that there were quite a few here in Erebor. For the dwarves, this was a sign they should now run, which they did.

A short time later, the dwarves had reached the western guardroom just to see that, firstly, the exit had collapsed and, secondly, that there were a lot of bodies in the chamber. All have been dead for years and covered with cobwebs and dust.

"Here it ends." said Dwalin. "There is no way out of here."

"The last of our kin." Balin sounded dejected and sad at the sight. "They must have come here because they still had hope where there were none left."

"No, I will not die like that, cowering, gasping for breath." Thorin looked around the room for a while before he came up with an idea. "We're going to the blacksmiths, we'll help Anoth hunt down Smaug."

"Smaug will see us." Dwalin was one.

"Not if we split up." Thorin replied. "Hopefully Anoth understands what we're up to."

"We will never make it." said Balin.

"Some of us might already."

And with that, they started luring Smaug to where they wanted him to go.

It was not long before Anoth realized what the dwarfs were up to.

 _So you want to lure him to the smelting furnaces. I hope you know what you are doing Thorin._ Anoth thought and attacked Smaug so that he was approaching exactly these ovens.

Anoth did not need much to make Smaug do exactly what Thorin wanted him to do. Thorin only needed Smaug's flames to rekindle the ovens. As soon as Smaug had done that, if not without a few well placed insults from Thorin, Anoth made sure that the fight between the two of them shifted to the Kings' ancestral hall. Where the shell of a statue waited for the liquid gold from the smelting furnaces.

The dwarfs did not need long to prepare what they wanted and so they were minutes later in the ancestral hall and the statue was filled to the brim with liquid gold.

No sooner had Anoth discovered that Thorin was so far away from Smaug he retreated slightly. Smaug wanted to follow Anoth but was prevented from it by Thorin. Smaug's hate against dwarfs was to strong and won out.

"Here, you simple-minded worm!" Thorin shouted as he stood on the head of the massive statue's shell, holding with one hand a chain hanging from the ceiling.

"You!" Smaug turned and looked closely at Thorin, then moved toward him.

"I'll get back what you stole."

"You will not, dwarf." Smaug said as he slowly approached Thorin. "I once struck down your warriors, I terrified the people, I am king under the mountain!"

"This is not your kingdom!" retorted Thorin. "This is dwarven Land. This is dwarven gold! And we will get our revenge! " Immediately he shouted something in Khuzdul and pulled on the rope next to him. As a result, the back of the stone statue flew open as the other dwarfs behind the statue took this as a sign and in turn pulled on chains pulling the other bolts from the holders of the statue, which held the shell in place.

Smaug looked a little confused for a while as the stone casing fell away, revealing a large golden dwarf statue.

Then everything went very fast.

Although the outer layer of the statue was solidified by the contact with the cold stone, the rest of the statue was still liquid. Such a statue would take weeks if not months to cool completely.

The cold edge stopped the liquid gold for a few seconds, then gave way and all the gold spilled over Smaug. He was overrun by a tidal wave of pure gold and disappeared under the liquid gold.

For a moment the Dwarves thought they had killed Smaug. This hope shattered as the dragon reappeared with angry roars from the gold mass.

"REVENGE? REVENGE?! I'll show you what revenge is! " Smaug ran out of the mountain and broke his way out through the ruined entrance. Barely outside, he swung himself into the air, hurling the gold that was still clinging to him from him, which then fell down in the form of golden rain on the floor. Immediately afterwards, he headed for Esgaroth.

"I am fire." Smaug spoke to himself. "I am ... -" He did not come further, he was hit by a massive paw that came from above and forced him down to the ground.

"On your was to the ground." growled Neville's voice from above, who had taken the form of a dragon that was over 50 meters big. He was almost three times as tall as Smaug. "This is where your tyranny ends." Immediately afterwards, Smaug crashed to the floor.

Smaug knew instantly that he was far out of his league and that he could not fly away from here. On impact, his left wing was broken. This made flying impossible.

A short time later, the others had landed and made sure that Smaug could not move at all.

A short time later, Anoth joined them. A few of his wings were injured as a result of the fight under the mountain but he was still able to fly.

Anoth made a turn over them, then landed only a few feet from Smaug. Anoth was now much taller than before. His shoulder height reached at least to the 70m. He made Smaug look like a dwarf.

"Hello Smaug." Anoth said calmly. "How nice that we can talk now in peace, now that you are out of the mountain."

Smaug could only growl. more was not possible.

"You know, I was wondering what a male wyvern is looking for under the mountain." Anoth continued, who had completely ignored Smaug's growl. "Is it the females of your species who build a nest and use shiny things to attract a male, now I know why, and do you know from where?"

Smaug just stared at him.

"During the fight between the two of us, I notice something that should not be there at all, let's see why there is another aura over your own." He put one of his front paws on Smaug's head which made him lose consciousness instantly.

,

 **Smaug's mind**

,

Anoth looked around and saw only one thing.

Badland.

Badlands as far as the eye could see.

Anoth's eyes went up. The whole sky was thick with clouds.

"Strange."

Anoth let his wings appear and rose into the air. Something told him what he was looking for was above the clouds.

A short time later he saw it.

Barad-dûr.

No doubt.

He recognized the tower everywhere.

That could only mean one thing.

"Sauron." Anoth growled. "So I was right from the start. Time to show the uninvited guest where the door is." He took direct course to the tower.

It was not long before Anoth was noticed by the tower. It responded by firing an energy beam at Anoth, who answered with his own.

The two met in the middle and exploded.

"Do you really think that a youngster like you can beat me Sauron." roared Anoth. "You are not even 100,000 years old!" With that, Anoth started shooting at the tower. Sauron, realizing now that he was dealing with an adversary against that his old master looked like a bothersome little grub, tried to maintain his presence and at least to try to warn his main body. Because what was in Smaug was only a small part of Sauron himself who had no contact at the moment to his master.

And Anoth would not let him make that contact.

Seconds later it was over.

There was an unnatural shrill scream and a short while later the tower burst and disappeared.

The impact on the environment was evident.

The cloud cover disappeared and the wasteland quickly became rich grassland. But one question remained. Where was Smaug?

He was in Smaug's head. His mental embodiment had to be somewhere.

It was not long before he found it. However, it was not quite what Anoth expected. A very young dragon girl who looked like she had just hatched a few weeks ago. It meant that Smaug must have been under Sauron's control shortly after hatching.

This proved that Sauron was behind the attack on the Erebor. Smaug was just the tool. Nothing else.

It took a while to calm down the young dragoness. But in the end it was clear that she would accompany Anoth and join his shadows. He was effectively her father now.

,

 **Real world**

,

When Anoth reappeared in the real world, Smaug lay dead under him. This wondered Anoth not at all. After all, he had only taken the soul of the dragoness. Not the body. Smaug was history. He was a construct that had been created by Sauron.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Smaug is in me now, or rather she's in me."

"In you?"

"Yes, Smaug was actually female." Anoth answered. "Sauron took her in at a very young age and then used her as a weapon."

Just at that moment Anoth got a message from Galadriel. And it was not good news. For some reason, Gandalf had gone to Dol-Guldur alone and had fallen into a trap there. And now he was stuck there and needed help.

Anoth wondered if Gandalf was getting Senile. He had explicitly warned that Dol-Guldur was the enemy's operational base. Why did he go there alone? Right into the open mouth.

"Senile old jerk." Anoth growled.

"What's happening?"

"Gandalf was captured in Dol-Guldur and needs help now." Anoth sighed. "I'm off, I'll leave this for you, I'll come back as soon as I can." With these words, Anoth spread his wings and took off.

It took almost two hours before he reached Dol-Guldur and he saw that they were already fighting. Anoth transformed his figure in the midst of the air and simply let himself fall right into the fray.

Anoth's arrival briefly stopped the fight. Then several of the spirits of the nine rushed at him, only to be defeated in mere seconds. Even though they were ghosts, their fighting power was still human.

The fight lasted only briefly. Then there was a sudden silence.

The peace did not stay long.

Sauron showed himself in person. Talked something in the black language that Anoth simply ignored.

"You have a pretty big mouth." growled Anoth, who was not impressed by Sauron's speech that the time of the orcs had come. "For a dark lord who is little more than a wretched shadow of himself."

"You will all die."

"Been there done that. Death is pretty overrated."

Meanwhile, Galadriel was back on her feet and she now showed her own powers. "You have no power here." It sounded like she was talking to more than one voice. "Servant of Morgoth, you are Nameless ... Faceless ... Formless, return to the void you once came from!" In the end, Sauron had no choice but to flee. Immediately after, Galadriel collapsed exhausted in Elrond's arms.

"The spirit of Sauron has survived, as Anoth had already said."

"Do you believe me now?" Anoth asked. "He'll flee to Mordor, that's for sure."

"Gondor must be warned." Elrond intervened. "They must set guards on the borders of Mordor."

"And Gondor will be warned." confirmed Anoth. "But the threat here has priority at the moment, as Sauron's army is marching and getting closer to the Erebor minute by minute, and Gondor will have to wait."

"Take care of Lady Galadriel, she has used up much of her power." said Saruman. "Her strength is dwindling, take her to Lothlorien."

"Sir Saruman, he must be hunted down and destroyed once and for all." Elrond said.

"Without the Ring of Power, Sauron can never regain control of Middle-earth." replied Saruman.

"He does not need the ring for that." Anoth intervened. "He just needs an army that is powerful enough, and if Sauron prevents us from entering Mordor, then he has all the time in the world to set up such an army, and he can still search for the ring afterwards."

Saruman did not really want to admit it. But if he thought about it, he had to agree with Anoth. No good prospects.

"If you excuse me now, I have to give a tongue-lashing to a certain person whose favorite color is gray."

All three really did not want to be in Gandalf's skin right now.

,

 **Radagast's hut**

,

Radagast had just arrived when Gandalf jumped off his sled.

"I need a horse." said Gandalf. Radagast was about to answer him when another voice came before him.

"What you need is a new brain!"

Gandalf instantly froze when he heard that voice.

"What did you even think about it?" Anoth growled as he came into the clearing. "I'm Gandalf the Gray Sauron cannot hurt me even if I jump straight into his fortress and that all alone?"

Yes. Anoth was definitely not in a good mood.

"Did you really want to commit suicide or what would that be?"

"Lord Anoth, I can explain that."

"I'm hearing."

"I followed my feeling, something told me that I had to go there."

"Did you find something?"

"I found Thorin's father in the halls."

"His father?" Anoth asked. His anger had not gone completely, but Gandalf had his attention now. "Then Thráin was alive all the time?"

"Yeah, I do not know if he made it out of the fortress in my fight against Sauron."

"I'll send out some of my shadows, if he left the fortress alive then they'll find him."

"I have more, Moria Orks, thousands of them are now on their way to the mountain."

"We expected that."

"Yes, but they are supported by necromancers."

"That could be a problem." Anoth said thoughtfully. "Do they have undead with them?"

"Yes, at least a few thousand."

"Ok, that is a problem."

"What about Smaug?"

"Dead. At least his body is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Smaug was practically taken over by Sauron just days after she hatched, and when I tried to break Sauron's influence on her, I took her in." Gandalf explained. "Smaug lives in me now, but she is very young and knows practically nothing, she cannot remember anything Sauron had made her do."

"We must go to the Erebor and warn them."

"You are not going anywhere."

"What? But we have to-"

"Sit down."

"But-"

"Sit." Reluctantly, Gandalf sat down on a log. "You just barely escaped your death and days of captivity and you will not help anyone if you break down in front of them."

Gandalf had to agree.

"Besides, you look like yourself are one of the undead."

Ouch. That hurt to hear.

Two hours, some strengthening potions and a much needed bath for Gandalf later, both were heading back to Erebor. And they had managed to collect the aimlessly wandering Thráin.

,

 **Erebor**

,

Meanwhile, Harry had not been idle. Smaug's former body was disassembled. Dragon Scales and Dragon Bones were easily processed into very good weapons and armor. If you knew how.

The rest was burnt to ashes.

Then another problem developed.

Thorin.

He was obsessed with the Arkenstone. His obsession went so far that Harry had no choice but to beat Thorin unconscious to find out what was wrong with him and to prevent Thorin from killing Dwalin in his delusion.

What he found out was something that worried Harry. There was something in that mountain that had a tremendous impact on Durin's direct bloodline.

That which was responsible was not hard to find. The chest was still behind the throne. In it were the stones of Lasgalen. And in the largest of them was the stone that had been processed in the ring the dwarves of Sauron had received.

Harry also found Thrór's journal in the chest.

And now it became clear what was happening.

Thrór had never betrayed Thranduil. He had protected the elves.

Thrór was under Sauron's control and was forced by him to incorporate the stone of his ring into the stones of Lasgalen. These would then send out a signal which would give Sauron after a few hundred years complete control over the Mirkwood elves.

Thrór had no choice but to perform this order. But he still had an option to thwart Sauron's plan.

He screwed up the price of the stones so high that Thranduil would never be willing to pay for them. So the stones stayed in the mountain. Unfortunately, Sauron had also made preparations for this option. And so Smaug came into play.

Everything turned around this ring.

Sauron did not care about the gold at all.

He wanted to have this ring.

It was clear what Harry had to do. Seconds later, the stone was nothing but ashes.

With the influence over Thorin eliminated, he quickly returned to his old self and apologized clearly to Dwalin. He responded by hugging Thorin so tightly that Thorin felt like he was about to be crushed.

"... must ... breathe ..." came Thorin's very strained voice.

"Sorry." Immediately, Dwalin released him, and Thorin took a deep breath, now that he was able to.

"It's alright Dwalin." Thorin took the crown off his head and laid it on the throne. Followed directly by the heavy coat. At the moment he did not need both. "The Arkenstone can wait." he announced then. "We have more important things to do right now."

Thorin marched toward the main entrance to the mountain and stopped near the ruins.

We have the mountain back, but with only thirteen dwarfs and a few trainees from Anoth, we cannot hold it for long. " He turned to Balin. "Balin, write a letter, we need Dáin's support from the Iron Mountains."

"Will be done." Balin responded and immediately set about writing.

"Harry, do you think you can close this gap?" He pointed to where once the main gate had been.

"Yes, I can do it." but even before he could begin Harry's eyes became glassy. Seconds later, he was himself again. "That's not good, that's not good at all."

"What's happening?" asked several votes at once. They all had a bad feeling.

"We have to warn Esgaroth, several swarms of undead wyvern are on their way to here, Anoth just saw them."

"How many?" Naruto asked. He had a hunch that he would not like the answer.

"One thousand."

"A thousand ?!" Naruto exclaimed in horror. "We will not be able to hold Esgaroth, not against so many."

Thorin thought for a moment. then he made a decision.

"They shall come to here."

"What?"

"Smaug destroyed everything in the entrance area here, which is the only place they can hide from the Wyvern."

"What about the gold?" Dwalin asked.

"What about it?"

"If they steal it?"

"Steal? How many people live in Esgaroth? Scarce 800. Even if every inhabitant of Esgaroth grabs as much as he can carry, that would hardly make any dent in the treasure, so I'm not worried." Thorin replied. "On the contrary, if they promise to rebuild Dale, they can do that."

"That's roughly about 40 metric tons." calculated Neville Kuroka. "From how many, 500,000 metric tons. More gold has flowed into the statue, than they could carry out of the mountain. And if I look around that would have been about 5,000 tons of gold." By that she meant the now flooded hall with a lake of gold.

"Actually, even more." answered Balin, who came back with the finished letter. "Here's the letter."

Thorin read it briefly and signed it. Then Balin took it again to send it out with one of the ravens.

Meanwhile, Harry had forwarded Anoth's message.

,

 **Esgaroth**

,

 **"EVACUATE THE CITY!"** Thundered a voice over the city. **"Take only the bare essentials, we'll go to Erebor!"**

The evacuation was already in full swing. Bard's voice was clear and distinct from everyone. And everyone knew that was not a joke.

"What's happening?" Tauriel asked, sitting in a boat with Bard's children and still not knowing why they were all fled to the Erebor.

"A whole army of undead wyvern is approaching us - at least 1,000 strong - in a few hours they're here." Daphne replied succinctly. Tauriel knew immediately that they would not be able to defend the city against so many Wyvern. The Erebor was the only safe haven in the area. "And we're at least 100: 1 inferior in numbers."

"Esgaroth will burn." said Bard's wife.

"Unfortunately, that cannot be prevented." Hermione replied. "But we can save the inhabitants."

Just then, a huge shadow crossed Esgaroth and headed straight for the Erebor.

"That was Anoth!" Hermione exclaimed, pleased. "And he has Gandalf with him."

,

 **Erebor**

,

Anoth landed just in front of the entrance to the mountain. As soon as Gandalf and Thráin were down, he turned back. The first refugees from Esgaroth could already be seen on the ridge.

"How much time do we have left?" Harry asked as Anoth had passed through the new door Harry had built.

"Two hours, maybe less."

Meanwhile Thorin had happily embraced his father, after whom he had looked after for so long.

"Send message to the Dragon Island. It's time the armed forces show what they can do." Ahri, standing next to Anoth, nodded briefly and teleported away. "For the fight against the Wyvern we are on our own, they will never be here in time, and unfortunately that's not all, two more swarms are approaching, but they will not arrive until after the first one."

,

 **Two hours later.**

,

Harry and all of his students stood outside the magical-sealed entrance to the Erebor. The last refugees of the seaside city had entered the Erebor a few minutes ago.

"Here they come!" Naruto called, as he discovered a dark cloud on the horizon that was definitely not a normal cloud.

"Then let's welcome them." With these words Anoths let his shadow beasts that were capable of flying off the leash. Some of his shadow beasts had already moved into positions in the deserted Esgaroth. They knew that the place would be attacked. And so they had distributed themselves with ranged weapons and pretty effective anti-aircraft magic in Esgaroth.

They would not be able to prevent the city from being destroyed, but they would bring down as many wyvern as possible who were trying to attack Esgaroth.

And that was just the first of three swarms. The other two were also 50% larger than the first.

That brought the enemy numbers up to 4,000.

Against an opponent who even with the shadows on their side was still at least 10: 1 more in number.

Anoth was the first to welcome the approaching swarm. He had taken on his beast form and shot down a volley of aura spheres right into the swarm. He did not even need to aim. He just fired into the swarm.

The aura spheres flew right into the swarm and detonated when they were in the middle of it. The effect was clear and only possible because the swarm was very close together.

Over two hundred of the undead wyvern simply ceased to exist when the aura spheres exploded. Another one hundred fell to the ground, burning. With this one attack, the swarm strength decreased from 1,000 to 700.

These remaining 700 split. A group of nearly 400 continues to head for Anoth. The other 300 took a direct course to the deserted Esgaroth.

'You're about to get visitors.' Anoth telepathically sent the shadows entrenched in Esgaroth.

Let them come.' the answer came back. 'We already expecting them.'

,

 **Esgaroth**

,

The Arcanine that Anoth had send stood in their Anthromorphic form on top of the roof of one of the houses. Right next to her was a Houndoom. And between them stood a Glaceon.

It was not long before the Wyvern were within reach.

They were greeted by ice-wrapped fireballs that flew towards them and then exploded in mid-air, sending dozens of ice shards in all directions. A pretty effective anti-air weapon.

The first of the 100 Wyvern that attacked fell victim to this trick, and so the number dropped quickly to almost 200. The remaining 200 broke through the wall of explosions and began their attack on Esgaroth. Minutes later, the city was a sea of flames and the number of attackers had been reduced to just under 80.

"We have to go-" the Glaceon did not get any further when the Houndoom grabbed her and jumped off the roof. Not even a second later, a killed wyvern crashed into the building and tore it apart.

"Everything OK?" The Houndoom asked the coughing Glaceon.

"Yes." she replied. "We have to go to Anoth, the city is lost."

Just then, another downed wyvern crashed through a building just a few yards from them.

In the meantime, not only was the city ablaze but also almost half of the city had sunk into the lake. The bridge to the city was completely destroyed and from the mayor's house stood only a burning skeleton. The wind lance had disappeared in the floods as well as the bell tower.

The Houndoom nodded in agreement and blew directly into her horn to tell the others to retreat and regroup in Dale.

A short time later, all shadows had teleported out of the sinking Esgaroth and took positions in Dale. In the ruined city were already the shadows from Harry and co.. They did not need to wait long. The swarms, which until then had ignored Dale, attacked the ruins shortly thereafter. Only this time the Wyvern did not just attack from the air. They also landed in the middle of the city ruins.

,

 **At the gates of the Erebor**

,

By now, ranged combat had become close combat. And if that was not enough, the two missing swarms had now arrived. Although the number of opponents had shrunk significantly, there were still nearly 2,200 left.

Some of them had landed at the entrance to the Erebor, trying to break the wards. Without success.

Seraphimian spells were not easily broken.

Anoth, meanwhile, killed Wyvern after Wyvern. With his claws, various attacks and also by eating some. Not that these undead things tasted good. Rather the opposite. But eating them allowed Anoth to revive several killed wyvern and let them fight for himself. It was a form of necromancy. One of the most powerful. Because it allowed Anoth to give his temporary helpers much stronger powers. It had a disadvantage. The more powerfully he made one of his helpers, the faster they disintegrated.

Anoth made sure he always landed at a time that was around 60-120 seconds.

During this time, they were given a boost of energy that made them strong enough to be useful without falling too fast to ashes. Two minutes can be a damn long time in a battle.

The Wyvern were almost all focused on Anoth. They saw him as the most dangerous threat that had to be eliminated first at all costs. Not knowing that they flew directly into a trap.

Then the time came.

'ALL AWAY!' That's exactly what they had been waiting for. The whole time they were busy forcing the Wyvern closer to Anoth. No sooner were they where they wanted them to be and Anoth gave the command they teleport away to safety.

As soon as they were gone, Anoth unleashed an attack called Nova Explosion. The resulting glow was still visible in the more than 1,000 km away Minas Tirith. Even from the Harad Desert there were later stories about a very bright glow in the north.

When the huge cloud of fire fell apart, there was almost nothing left of the wyvern. At a core temperature of nearly 20,000 ° C, nothing was left of them. They simply evaporated. Even Anoth's resurrected Wyvern were not spared. Only his shadows did not mind this explosion. They were immune to heat from their association with Anoth.

The end result of the attack was a mushroom-shaped cloud that slowly dissolved and only about 400 surviving wyvern. Over 1,700 Wyvern had been destroyed with a single blow.

The few that were left were easy prey. And so the fight was over just 10 minutes later.

Esgaroth was destroyed. A few smaller fires burned in Dale, and a circular area of more than 500 meters in diameter, only a few hundred meters from the Erebor, had become glass.

Of the wyvern killed in Anoth's attack, there was nothing left. their bodies were completely vaporized. The other wyvern lying on the floor crumbled to dust as the spells they kept them alive left their bodies. Only a few bones remained and these also began to disintegrate shortly thereafter.

The resulting dust was carried away by the wind.

"Is it over?" Thorin asked as he came out of the Erebor and came over to Anoth, who landed at the gates and who had meanwhile returned to his human form.

"No. That was just the prelude."

That did not bode well.

Meanwhile, Legolas and Tauriel had left for Gundabad. The orcs that had previously invaded the city were wearing Gundabad's sign.

,

 **A few days later.**

,

The last three days were quiet.

However, they all knew that it would not stay that way.

That was just the calm before the storm.

And everyone knew this.

And so they use the time they had to prepare for the upcoming battle as well as possible. Esgaroth was searched for supplies by Anoth's people. Some of the city's warehouses were miraculously spared from the sea of flames, and their contents were taken to Dale where the former inhabitants of Esgaroth had begun repairing the defenses as best they could. Harry and the others were an indispensable help.

It was the next day when Thranduil arrived in Dale with an army of elves and further supplies.

A few hours later found Anoth, Gandalf, Thranduil, and Thorin in Dale talking about the approaching battle. And Thorin was smart enough to take the stones from Lasgalen with him to the talking. Anoth himself had repaired it after Harry was forced to destroy one of the stones. Fortunately, there were enough diamonds in the treasury with the necessary degree of purity. Less than three hours later, the stones of Lasgalen sparkled in new splendor.

An old order was finally fulfilled after such a long time.

When Thranduil got the chest of stones from Thorin, he could not believe that the dwarves gave him the stones. When he was informed by Harry why Thrór had so exorbitantly increased the price of the work Thranduil was glad that he had done it. What would have happened if he had not done it? Better not to think about it. Thranduil ran at the thought of becoming a willing slave to Sauron, an icy shiver down his spine.

When Thranduil finally asked where those orcs are, Anoth answered the question with a counter question.

"Tell me Thranduil, what lives below these mountains?"

Thranduil blinked at Anoth for several seconds. Then he turned white. And not only he.

"Were-worms." Said Thranduil, Gandalf and Thorin at the same time.

"I agree." confirmed Anoth. "The wyvern that attacked us a few days ago were just a distraction, they prevented us from sending out scouts to find the army, instead we were busy with the aftermath of the attack, I do not know where the orcs are currently. But I am very sure that they are already underground and on the way here. "

As for the Arkenstone.

Bilbo proved his acting talent when he "found" the stone. Now it was again attached to the throne in an improvised frame. The original had to be repaired first. Only they had no time for that at the moment.

,

 **The next day**

,

Anoth and his group were on the edge of the mountain range, listening to the floor. All of them had taken their beast forms simply because their sensing skills were significantly better in that shape. Meanwhile, the elves were stationed at the entrance to the Erebor and on the walls of Dale and waited. Some were also in the Erebor itself and have set up an emergency hospital there and other archers had taken up position on the battlements of the Erebor.

The orcs could arrive here at any moment.

However, those who arrived before the orcs was Dáin Ironfoot. Lord of the iron mountains. And he was not happy to find elves in front of the mountain. Thorin came to him and briefed him on what was going on. Dáin did not like what Thorin told him, but he agreed that the orcs were a far greater threat.

Dáin turned his gaze to the seraphim standing on the cliffs, and knew that he did not want to know what would happen should he turn against them. These were things you were better off never to know.

Thorin had just disappeared back into Erebor when the call they had all feared sounded.

"THEY COME! THEY COME!" Fu called as she rose into the air. Seconds later, the same call also came from Yugito and Neville, who had been to the right and left of Fu. Shortly thereafter, all the seraphim took off and split up. Anoth, Naruto, Yugito, Fu and Kuroka set course for the Erebor Harry, Neville, Hermione, Luna, Tonks and Daphne landed in Dale.

Barely a minute later, the first Were-worms burst to the surface only to immediately retreat back underground.

Then they came out.

Thousands upon thousands of orcs. A black flood spewed out of the caves dug by the worms.

"And that's where it starts." Anoth muttered. "Here the fate of Erebor and the North will be decided." 'Sauron will throw everything against us what he has. And we will answer accordingly. In just over an hour our own armies arrive. Until then we send as many of these creatures as we can back to Morgoth! ' This telepathic message was received by all.

Immediately, the Seraphim knelt down and began to speak a spell that would hopefully drastically reduce the losses on their side.

Seconds later, a powerful magical pulse sped from Anoth outward. Closely followed by the other seraphim.

A golden glow prevailed over the elves, dwarfs and humans. Everyone who felt the spell felt their fatigue evaporate. Also, their speed and recovery were significantly increased beyond the spell that prevented them from becoming tired for the next few hours.

The dwarfs were the ones who responded first.

They stormed ahead and formed a shield wall reinforced with spears halfway between the mountain and the onrushing orcs. The Elven soldiers used the dwarfs as an improvised ramp and jumped over them into the middle of the attacking orcs. Shortly thereafter, the dwarves stormed as they pushed the spears ahead into the orcs.

It was Azog, standing high on top of the Ravenhill and protected by protective spells, who shortly thereafter opened the second front and his troops marched against the ruined city of Dale.

At the moment the eleven Seraphim were still holding back. Azog knew next to nothing about their abilities and that was the only way that it would stay that way for the time being.

Because so far only orcs were here. The necromancers had not showed up. They probably would come later to revive the fallen orcs and thus strengthening their own army.

By now, some of the creatures that the orcs had brought with them were also on the battlefield. Some of them carried catapults on their backs, others were just dreadfully disfigured things.

One of these creatures carried a massive stone wedge and charged at full speed towards the city wall of Dale. Just to break its neck and fall dead against the still intact wall. That was only possible because the Seraphim had restored the walls of Dale as well as they could.

The spot against which the creature had crashed was previously a very thin spot in the wall. And if they had not filled and repaired that piece of the wall, it would certainly have given way. For the time being, the orcs were denied the direct route into the city and the archers on the walls began to send arrows down to them.

Then they were there.

'They are coming.' Hermione growled. 'At least 10,000 strong.'

'Then it's time we get involved.' came Anoth's answer. 'Do not let anyone of these abominations live! '

With this order, Harry, Neville, Hermione, Daphne, Tonks, and Luna took on their beast form and took off.

It was not long before they saw the force of the necromancer who had sided with Sauron. The name of him was unknown. Or he has not had one for a long time. It did not matter. He had come himself and the Seraphim would not let him leave this battlefield alive.

As soon as they were within range, the six seraphim were bathing the approaching undead in fire.

Fire has always been the weapon of choice against undead of any kind.

And it again showed very good effect against the undead creatures. About one hundred of them instantly disintegrated into ashes. Another two hundred fell lifeless into the dust as the necromancers who kept them alive were reduced to ashes by the super-heated seraphim fire.

While the six were busy literally vaporizing this army of undead, Anoth had his own problems.

Other wyvern. This time supported by man-sized bats.

"Ready for Round Two?" Yugito asked.

Anoth just grinned.

Kuroka showed her claws and Naruto and Fu let the bones crack in their hands.

Last time, they had been dealing with 4,000 Wyvern. This time it was not even a thousand. But they had almost 6,000 bats with them.

And so they too got involved in the fighting.

In the end, Anoth could not tell how long he had been fighting. At some point in the battle, his own troops had appeared and had begun to destroy what was left of the undead and Harry had defeated the leader in a duel. He only knew that Thorin was on his way up the Ravenhill right now, after he had taken an impressive ride with Dwalin, Fili, Kili and Balin with one of the Dwarven War Carriages.

When Wargs had killed too many of the rams that pulled the carriage, they had unceremoniously cut off the four surviving rams and rode up the Raven Mountain with them while Balin stayed behind in the coach and with the fast-paced crossbows shot down the pursuing Wargs. Anoth had sworn that he heard Balin muttering that he was too old for it.

When Anoth discovered Thorin on the Ravenhill, he landed there shortly thereafter. Just in time to see how Bilbo apparently emerged out of nowhere and announced that they would be approached by another army from the north.

It was not long before Thorin, Dwalin and Anoth realized that they had fallen into a trap.

"Where are Fili and Kili?" Anoth asked. He knew he had seen them when Thorin ran up the mountain.

Even before Thorin could recall them from the corridors in the Ravenhill, where he had sent them to scout, Anoth's question was answered.

Drums came from the corridors and the light of torches was visible. And only a short time later, Azog appeared from one of the slightly higher points. Kili and Fili were caught by him. Fili was held by Azog and Kili by one of Azog's orcs.

"Crap." Anoth's curse found its echo in the mind of Thorin and Dwalin as well as in Bilbo's mind.

"This one dies first." Azog said, lifting Fili across the abyss. "Then the brother." Kili was pushed forward by the orc who held him. "Then you, Oakenshield, you will die last."

The next thing Azog saw was a fist of one of Anoth's shadow-beasts, who had jumped out of the shadows right between him and Fili, colliding with his nose. Immediately afterwards the now visible Kavat reached for Fili and Ahri, who had appeared with her up there and had send the other orc that held Kili flying, grabbed Kili and both disappeared as fast as they had come back into the shadows.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED THEM AS YOU HAD THE OPPORTUNITY TO DO THAT, AZOG THE INEPT!" Anoth laughed as the Kavat and Ahri reappeared beside him along with Fili and Kili who were immediately hugged by Thorin and also Dwalin with relief.

'Slept long enough Kirira?' Anoth asked telepathically his Kavat. The said Kavat was in her human form and answered with a wry grin.

Anoth found Kirira in an drifting wreck of a spaceship more than 3 million years ago. She was the only thing left alive on the floating scrap heap and was about to suffocate when she was rescued. Since that day she is with him and sleeps most of the time.

Azog was not thrilled with the insult.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Azog roared angrily.

"You can try it." Thorin growled.

,

 **30 minutes earlier**

,

Ahri had appeared on Dragon Island a few days ago, and had got the armies ready for marching.

Since the army on the Dragon Island was a standing army and thus always in readiness it did not take long until the troops were loaded on ships and were on the way to the Ice Bay. From there they traveled at high speed - this was only possible through certain spells - towards the Erebor, where they had just arrived.

Both Ahri and Ancalagon had risen into the air. One in the form of a fox-dragon and the other in a much smaller dragon shape and watch from above what was happening down below.

In short, it did not look good. The orcs had managed to break through the walls of Dale and had overran the ruins. Although the defenders persistently resisted. Every meter of the city, the orcs had to buy with countless dead.

Also, they could see Anoth's group fighting in the air with Undead Wyvern and the warbats of the orcs. In the air, Anoth slowly gained the upper hand, but on the ground the dwarves were pushed back to the entrance to the Erebor.

"We'll free the city first." said Ancalagon. "I've seen heavy defensive machines on the battlements of the Erebor, which will last for a while."

"The earth dragons will rummage through to the given points and when they are ready, hell will break over these creatures." confirmed Ahri.

Shortly thereafter, both had landed and the army marched the last few hundred yards and were then visible above the hill. Shortly thereafter, the horns were blown, which drew the attention of the orcs as well as the defenders on the advancing army.

No sooner had the last notes of the horns faded, the earth dragons broke out of the ground in the middle of the enemy troops and sent the Ors army into chaos. then the Air Units of Dragon Island joined in, causing even more chaos among the enemy's orcs and air units.

Some of the air units flew in the direction of Dale, tearing a huge number of orcs apart as they attacked the orcs in the streets whenever the road was wide enough.

Then arrow volleys flew into the orcs. The earth dragon were not disturb the arrows. none of the arrows was strong enough to even hurt them. Immediately thereafter, the cavalry broke into the orcs and at the latest from this point on one could no longer speak of an orderly enemy army.

When the heavy weapons from the Erebor opened the fire, it was completely over with the order in the enemy lines.

,

 **to Anoth, Thorin and Co.**

,

It was not long before the first orcs reached the small group. However, they were hardly worth more than cannon fodder and were killed off accordingly fast.

"Let's kill this rat!" the Kavat growled and with that started the hunt for Azog.

Anoth had once again strengthened the spells on the little group before they left. A factor that Thorin was very happy about when he was hit by Azog's morning star and flew through the air. Because the spell took most of the damage and not he himself.

Shortly thereafter, another flock of war bats thundered over the mountain. That could only mean that Azog's son Bolg had arrived with his army. It also meant that none of them could now help Thorin, they themselves had enough to do.

Granted the orcs that were coming were hardly better than the previous ones, but they were significantly more numerous.

It was the Kavat that had reached Thorin first and she saw him on the frozen lake on top of the Ravenhill. Where he walked slowly over the ice.

"What does he do?" Her question was answered as suddenly a blade through the ice and right through Thorins foot. Shortly thereafter, Azog broke through the ice and pinned Thorin under him. Thorin had just so managed to stop Azog's blade-arm with his sword. "Oh no, you don't." The Kavat stormed over and rammed Azog down from Thorin. However, Azog rammed his blade into her stomach.

Kirira pushed Azog down with all her might. Whatever had happened, Azog flew several yards and crashed hard on the ice and started skidding over it, which ended with a cliff face.

Kirira stood up and held her already healing abdominal wound. Her dark growl said more than enough that she was angry. "I am over three million years old and have fought against opponents who were far more dangerous, I will not let a runaway mold kill me."

Her wound was healed by now as she approached the fallen Azog, who slowly rose to his feet again. On the way to him she collected two ors swords. She actually preferred to fight with her claws whenever possible. However, she was also trained and experienced in dealing with all sorts of weapons.

She waited until Azog was on his feet again, then he quickly found himself on the defensive, as Kirira began to attack him.

In the end, it was Thorin who killed him. He had sneaked up on him and stabbed Azog his sword in the back. Kirira then quickly cut off his head. Just to make sure he was really dead this time.

As soon as that was done she dropped the two swords she had collected and took care of Thorin, who could barely stand on the wounded foot. She propped him up and set him down on a stone. Even if he was not excited about it.

"The mighty warrior limps into battle, with my sword as a crutch I spread fear in the hearts of my enemies." she said sarcastically.

Thorin then said nothing and was treated. That picture was far too embarrassing.

Though he had to admit that the idea of him, leaning on Orcrist limping into battle just to see the orcs fleeing in terror at his sight, was quite an amusing picture.

,

 **A few minutes earlier**

,

Ahri scurried through the corridors, disassembling the one or the other orc who thought that he had to stand in her way. Apparently, a certain Tauriel had come to the Ravenhill and was looking for Kili. But there was someone else approaching them. And that was her target.

Bolg.

Azog's son.

It was not long before she found Bolg. He was about to ram his weapon into Tauriel's chest. Kili lay dazed on the ground and could only watch.

However, Bolg should not get that far. One of Ahri's tails wrapped around his neck and forced him backwards. Tauriel landed quite roughly on the ground and was busy for the first few seconds to get air into her lungs, which had not been possible while Bolg had held her.

Bolg flew down the hill for quite a while, and Legolas, who was also on the mountain, making a makeshift bridge with one of the creatures from one of the old towers, took up the fight against him.

Ahri, who had looked shortly after Kili and Tauriel, joined Legolas for a moment. Together, Bolg was not a big challenge. Thus Bolg's body, together with the remains of the tower, fell down into the valley.

During the fight against Bolg, Legolas had noticed that Thorin lay above him at the edge of the frozen waterfall and had no weapon left. Legolas' eyes fell on the sword Orcrist he held in his hand. For a moment he remembered that Thorin had saved his life by throwing an axe at an orc as they were driven down the river in their barrels. It was time to pay the debt. And so, in turn, he sent Orcrist flying and hit the orc who was about to kill Thorin right in the middle of his chest. As the orc fell from the frozen waterfall, Thorin pulled the sword out of him. Shortly thereafter, the fight began Thorin vs.. Azog.

Now both Azog and Bolg were dead.

And not only that.

The Eagles, along with Radagast and Beorn, had also arrived and started to disassemble what was left of Bolg's army.

A short time later the fight for the mountain was over.

Sauron had lost.

And the losses among the elves, humans, and dwarves were not as high as expected the reason for that was the spell the seraphim had cast upon them.

There were nearly 300 injured and only about 70 dead. Without the magic it would have been ten times as many.

Compared to 5,000 destroyed Undead Wyvern, 7,000 war bats, 10,000 undead and nearly 30,000 orcs and 300 creatures of various kinds.

That was a very small price.

Anoth analyzed the remains of the Wyvern and realized some time later where the necromancers had got them from. It was Thranduil who brought him to the solution. An old Wyvern cemetery from the time of the Dragon Wars and the war against Morgoth. It also explained why none of the wyvern had been taller than eight meters. In fact, most did not even get to five.

With that, Ancalagon had a task until they came back.

Find all ancient dragons and wyvern cemeteries and destroy them. So that the necromancers could not revive any new ones from them.

,

 **A few days later**

,

The Seraphim got ready to leave this world. If not in the long run. They were not finished yet but their presence was only needed again in a few years.

Such was the life of a Worldlord.

You never really knew when to go to another dimension to extinguish the fires that were inflamed there.

At the moment they were at the entrance to the Erebor to say goodbye.

"There will be a big party tonight, songs will be sung, stories told, and our new King Thorin Oakenshield will become a legend." Balin said to Bilbo, who was about to leave the mountain.

"And the wedding between Tauriel and Kili will also be celebrated." Thorin added, who had appeared directly behind Balin. "And we owe that to you, that would not have been possible without you."

After a brief farewell, Anoth's group made their way to the Shire together with Bilbo and Gandalf. somehow Anoth had the feeling that maybe they had to step in a bit.

It was a few days later when they reached the border of the Shire and Gandalf separated from the group and went his own way.

Barely a day later, they had reached Bilbo's house. Just to be surprised when they found by an auctioneer in front of the house trying to get into the house. But did not get in there.

"Is there a problems?" Bilbo asked the auctioneer.

"Who are you?" the auctioneer asked as he turned around.

"Bilbo Baggins, this is my house."

"More than thirteen months have passed since your disappearance, meanwhile you have been declared dead, so if you are really Bilbo Baggins and not dead, can they prove that?"

"What?"

"Well, some piece of writing with her name on it." And so Bilbo fished out the contract he signed at the beginning of his trip and held it out to the auctioneer. "Who is this Thorin Oakenshield who has used her services?"

"The new king of Erebor." was Bilbo's brief answer. "And a close friend of mine."

That was obviously enough to convince the auctioneer that this auction will not take place any time soon. He hastily packed his things and made himself rare.

Now it was time for Anoth's group to say goodbye. And so they set off shortly thereafter for the Dragon Island.

There they settled with Ancalagon a few details before they left.

Two days later, they left this dimension to return in a few years.


	9. Chapter 9 - Welcome to Zi and assassins

Chapter 9 - Welcome to Zi and other problems.

Disclaimer: I own neither Pokémon nor Stargate or Harry Potter or High School DxD or any other copyrighted works used here. This story I write here only for my personal pleasure, written without any profit.

"Bla" speeches

 _Bla_ thinking

# Bla # Seraphim language

'Bla' telepathy

$ Bla $ Discussions with the shadow layer

/ Bla / Old Draconian

Ϩ Bla Ϩ Parsons tongue

₱ **Bla** ₱ Translated Pokémon language

[Bla] Pokédex entries

" **Bla** " Bijuu and other beings

 _ **Bla**_ Bijuu talk to their host

"[Bla]" Zoids

"b̶̧̺̟̞̭̘̒̈̊̐l̡̙͕͚̭̠͙̼͌̐̽̽͘͜͝a̘͙͓̩͉͚̰̭̔͊͛̇͛̋̌͘" distorted voice

,

,

Word anticipation.

I will not describe the Zoid in their looks unless it is necessary. Who does not know what they look like:

Google: Zoids Wikia com

,

 **about 43,500 words**

,

,

Anoth did not know exactly what had happened. He knew he was going through the portal and then ...

An error?

The fact was, he was alone in this dimension at the moment. He could only hope that his students had landed where they should go.

He also found out that his body had somehow changed into something mechanical and that at the moment he was not able to change his form.

Probably an aftereffect of the unexpected visit here which should settle over time.

Still, Anoth was curious what a form he had assumed.

It was mechanical. And it was big. Those were the things he could say for sure at the moment. Because most of the systems were offline.

And they must have been for a very long time.

How long was he effectively unconscious here?

Gradually, the systems came back online and Anoth used one of the outside cameras to look around.

It was night outside.

Seconds later Anoth changed his vision mode and had to correct his previous assessment.

It was not night. He was in a massive underground cavern.

"Where the heck did I land?" Anoth wondered herself.

Anoth could feel the internal fusion reactors starting and the maintenance sub-systems making it possible for him to move slowly.

It took scarcely two more hours before all systems reported that they were online.

"Time to go." said Anoth, who had appeared in the CIC deep inside his mechanical form as a hologram. Before him were dozens of consoles. All unoccupied. he did not need a team at the moment. After all, he was the machine himself.

What Anoth knew was that something on the surface was going on. Judging from the shockwaves, a fight had broken out there. Parallel, he could feel something that his instinct told him should have died a long time ago.

But how did he know that?

The answer was simple as he thought about it.

He has merged with this Zoid. Therefore, he now had his memories.

It was not long before cracks formed in the ceiling through which daylight was shining down. It was the first daylight that illuminated this cavern for thousands of years. As soon as the crack was big enough, Anoth send out a probe. Barely bigger than a basketball, it looked around at the top. Then he saw what was being fought, which prompted Anoth to make a system diagnosis.

"What the-...?" Either he had grown enormously in all that time or the Death Saurer had shrunk massively. The Death Saurer he knew from his databases was over 1,000 meter tall. This one came to just under 80 meters.

And was there a person on his shoulders?

On closer analysis it was clear that none of his suspicions were true. This was not the Death Saurer who had practically wiped out the old Zoidians.

It was a pretty bad copy.

But where there is one copy, there are usually more of them.

That did not bode well.

Anyway.

This cheap copy was about to disassemble a city. He would not allow that to happen. This thing had to be destroyed. No matter how.

His reactors powered up to maximum power and with the help of the now active impulse engines Anoth slowly broke through the good 100 meters of soil and rock above him.

,

 **On the surface**

,

The fighting had come to a standstill as more and more earthquakes shook the area.

Then something broke out of the ground. Only a few hundred meters from the city, the ground broke open and the head of a giant Zoid came out of the ground. The head alone was bigger than the Death Saurer copy in the city.

Then the complete Zoid came to light. It was a mighty dragon with equally massive wings and an arsenal on its back where none of those present wanted to stand at the wrong end.

Van stared at the data his Blade Liger provided.

This dragon was huge and armed with weapons, most of which he had never heard before. Among them were 10 Charged Particle Cannons (CPCs). But judging by the equipment they were not even the primary weapons.

Dr. D, meanwhile, almost had a heart attack when he saw the giant dragon Zoid. His first thought was _: Hopefully we do not have to fight this monster_ . But then he remembered something he had found in one of his excavations. It was just a mural. Not more. But this one showed a vague portrayal of the Death Saurer and a dragon in combat. Below was, even if it was barely legible, Project Guardian.

There were also reports from other archaeologists who had stumbled upon scripts mentioning the Guardian project. However, there was never a precise description of the project.

But there was a legend.

In fact, this legend has even been made into a movie before.

Although the content of the film was probably highly divergent from the content of the true Guardian project.

"A Guardian of long lost time, returned to defeat an evil that seems invincible." muttered Dr. D. "Can that be? Is this the real project Guardian?"

"Guardian, but that's just-" Irvine's protest was interrupted as the Death Saurer began to speak.

 **"[Guardian!]"** The voice of the Death Saurer was filled with hate.

 **"[So you can talk, Death Saurer wannabe!]"** The voice of the dragon drove everyone through and through. A voice filled with tremendous power. **"[I do not know how it would be a good idea to raise a Zoid responsible for the Zoidians' near-genocide, even though this is not much more than a cheap and faint copy of the original.]"** The Zoids of both Sides, from the Guylos Empire and the Helic Republic saw that they avoided this giant as he slowly approached the burning city. **"[And who's that on your shoulders, your master? I thought the Death Saurer would not be so easy to command from a mere human not even an Zoidian.]"**

The answer Anoth got was the particle cannon from the Death Saurer. Anoth did not even thought about taking steps to avoid it or taking countermeasures. The why became quickly very clear as the particle beam washed over the dragon Zoid without causing any damage at all.

 **"[A simple class 12 CPC. That's all you have to offer?]"**

In response, the Death Saurer began firing his laser gun at Anoth, who at the moment was giving the impression that he was more bored than impressed by the Death Saurer. The Death Saurer also fired missiles from his tail, which exploded in the air and shot down metal bars. These, however, bounced harmlessly off Anoth's massive armor.

 **"[Well, you had your chance, now it's my turn.]"**

Anoth's answer was loud and clear. The eight heavy guns that he carried on back fired almost simultaneously. Eight heavy antimatter artillery shells crashed into the Death Saurer, tearing large holes in its armor. The charged particle cannon from the Death Saurer was destroyed. Also, the Death Saurer had to say goodbye to a part of his tail and most of the other weapons he owned.

 **"[As I said, just a cheap copy.]"** Anoth's eyes went to Vans Blade Liger. **"[I'll leave the rest to you.]"**

With that, Anoths started his engines and took off, setting course for one of Zi's moons.

It did not take long for the combined forces of both sides to destroy the badly battered Death Saurer. In the end it was Van who destroyed the core of the Death Saurer with one of his Blade Ligers blades. Whereupon the whole Zoid exploded.

Anoth thought she had heard a long "why?!" just before the Zoid abdicated. Must be his imagination.

,

 **One year later**

,

Only a few months after the destruction of the Death Saurer copy, a new group was formed. The Guardian Force.

Anoth observed them for the following months, when the plan for the group slowly but surely took shape.

Then suddenly another Zoid appeared.

The so-called Death Stinger.

The interesting thing about this Zoid was that its core had very similar energy patterns to the original Death Saurer.

Similar. Not equal.

Then came the day where he could no longer only watch.

The Death Stinger had begun to run rampant and destroy everything that ran across his path.

Entire cities were wiped out by the thing.

At first, Anoth considered the whole thing to be another outbreak of a new war. But as he began to analyze the evidence, it was clear that only one man was responsible.

Hiltz.

It was time he got involved again.

Anoth did not have to search too long to find the Death Stinger. It was moving to a former lake at the bottom of which lay an oversized Ultrasaurus.

An inactive Ultrasaurus.

Simplified it meant: A target practice for the Death Stinger.

Anoth had broken through the atmosphere of Zi with increased speed and crashed at the exact time next to the Ultrasaurus to catch the particle beam from the Death Stinger before it could reach his target.

The Death Stinger disappeared into the ground as soon as Hiltz spotted the Guardian over the still inactive Ultrasaurus. Hiltz knew he could never win a direct fight against that.

"Guardian" the pleased call came not only from the Ultrasaurus but also from Van and Irvine who sat in their Zoids.

"[Looks like I just arrived in time.]" Anoth's voice sounded. This time at far not as powerful as the first time. However, everyone knew how powerful this Zoid really was. He had practically maimed the Death Saurer copy with just one salvo. "[Problems?]"

"What about the Helcats?" Irvine asked, surprised that on the one hand all Helcat had stopped firing and were visible and began to gather around Anoth.

"[Their pilots now recover in the prison cells aboard the Ultrasaurus, I hope you do not mind?]"

"You're saying?" The question came from the Ultrasaurus Command Center.

"[That I teleported them aboard the Ultrasaurus. Or should I dump them into the Orbit? Back to the question: Problems with the Ultrasaurus?]"

It was Moonbay sitting at the control panel of the Ultrasaurus who answered him. "It does not start, we've rewired the cores, but that did not help much."

"[Well, let's take a look.]" From the neck of the mighty dragon Zoid several cables came out that connected with the Ultrasaurus. "[Starting system and performance check.]" He had the result a few seconds later. "[There's a limiter installed on the seventh generator where it does not belong, otherwise all systems seam operational.]" The limiter problem was quickly resolved. It was left behind and forgotten when the Zoid was constructed. "[All hold on. We start.]" With that Anoth carried out the emergency start sequence. The seventh generator who had previously made problems reacted instantly and jump started. "[All Generators Online, Zoidcore Online, Congratulations, your giant baby is awake.]"

Herman, who, after Krueger fell and injured his head, was in command of the Ultrasaurus, could not resist a grin. Giant baby. Yes somehow that fit.

Only this giant baby was not fully armed. The Ultrasaurus had at the moment a number of depth charges, anti-aircraft guns and torpedo defense weapons. That was it.

The main weapon was somewhere else, and that's exactly where they had to get on their way.

"Will you accompany us?" Van asked from his Blade Liger.

"[Otherwise, I would hardly have come. Back with you into the Ultra. As soon as I have stowed my new Helcats I come to you]."

"Can you find us after that?"

"[Do you seriously think you could escape me with that?]"

Van had to give up. The Ultrasaurus was definitely not a record breaker in terms of speed.

,

 **Several hours later.**

,

Hiltz had a hell of a lot of the Helcats. Anoth had found more and more of them. Their pilots, however, he send on a free flight into space.

He was now at 136 Helcats.

136 female Helcats.

Anoth's skull hit the floor with full force. Why can he get a back mixed group?

At the moment, the 136 Helcats, now all shadows, scurried through his Zoid body in the form of domestic cats. How did they find away to transform into this form so quickly? Anoth strongly suspected that one of his other shadows was responsible for that. Probably an Eevee. They were always available for some jokes.

Maybe he should go to the next town first and buy a load of catnip. That should at least keep them in one place.

On the other hand ...

136 Helcats on drugs was probably not such a good idea.

A few rolling stones told him that he had not yet caught everyone. Some were still sneaking around here.

It was not long before he found them. A small group of Helcats had hidden in a cave. However, these were different once.

They were wild Zoids. Two adults and six little ones.

Wild Zoids could multiply in one of two ways.

Young wild Zoids emerge from small cores that grow within the mother Zoid. These are either released by the death of the parent after that they then search for a safe place where they then evolved into new Zoids or they were, as soon as the core had developed far enough, laid like an egg from the mother Zoid.

The latter happened here. And judging by their behavior to they were clearly afraid.

Wild Zoids did not look as mechanical as their produced counterparts. They were biomechanical and their physique was far more distinct to an animal than a machine. Anoth's new Helcats would over time also shed their much more edgy mechanical form and switch to a much more organic one.

These eight, however, had nothing to fear from Anoth.

That didn't stop Anoth from making a few photos of them.

But it was now time that he came to the Ultrasaurus before the Death Stinger tried his luck again.

,

 **On the sea**

,

The Ultrasaurus was now on the high seas. Fiona stood by a dome-like construct in the command center of the Ultrasaurus which indicated the surroundings when she noticed a huge shadow approaching them quickly.

"Something is approaching us." Fiona reported.

"Torpedoes?"

"No bigger, it's the Guardian." Fiona reported. "He turns up on port."

And indeed. To the left of the Ultrasaurus, the water lifted, then the enormous head of the Zoid broke out of the water. Closely followed by a whole part of his body. Now they could also take a look at his armament. Mobile fortress was a very good description.

Dozens of guns were distributed to him. The largest were the antimatter artillery guns with a massive caliber of 400cm.

The firepower of these guns was now well known far and wide. A full salvo of the guns had almost completely dismantled the 80-meter Death Saurer back then.

Now this massive Zoid was swimming next to them. His total length of 1,460 meters from the tip of the nose to tail end made him about 30% larger than the Ultrasaurus. Who came to scarce 1,100 meters total length.

"[Did you miss me?]" Anoth asked as he adjusted his speed to that of the Ultrasaurus.

"Thank you for your help - you just came at the right time."

"[No cause, Colonel Herman.]" Answered Anoth. "[However, I fear that the Death Stinger is just the tip of the iceberg, which we currently see.]"

"Can you explain that?"

"[The energy patterns of the Death Stinger are very similar to those of the Death Saurer.]"

"He was not a pro-." Herman was interrupted when Anoth finished his sentence.

"[The Original Death Saurer.]" Anoths finished his sentence. "[The Death Saurer who has almost wiped out the Zoidians in a multi-year conflict, single-handedly.]"

None of them liked what Anoth told them. And they hoped he was wrong.

A short time later, Colonel Herman held a meeting inside the Ultrasaurus to explain what they were about to do. Anoth himself followed this meeting via a surveillance camera in the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if we're all here, I'd like to start this meeting now, and get straight to the point." Herman started. A massive screen in the bottom of the room showed the Ultrasaurus as he was talking. "The Ultrasaurus is the largest Zoid ever constructed, with the exception of the Guardian, but the guardian is many times older than this Zoid, unfortunately the Ultrasaurus is virtually unarmed with the exception of Basic Defense Weapons. This vulnerability is a matter of great concern. Because we are being pursued by the enemy and it is closing in on us much faster than we expected. "

"Unarmed?!" That was Moonbay who spoke up. "What was the idea to leave **my** Ultrasaurus defenseless?"

It was Irvine who could not leave that uncommented. "What do you mean by **your** Ultrasaurus?" Judging by Monnbay's reaction, that was probably an issue they had already a few times.

"Let's stay with the topic." Herman started again. "We are on our way to a secret Imperial weapons storage to equip the Ultrasaurus with a new weapon."

"What kind of new weapon is that?" asked Van.

"And why is it a secret?" another asked.

"Colonel, if you please." while Herman looked at Schubaltz, who now took over the explanation. At the same time, the image on the ground changed and showed a huge cannon.

"Lady and gentleman you are looking at the primary armament, the gravity cannon." started Schubaltz. "The largest cannon ever built, with a 800 meter long barrel and a width of 160 meters, Dr. D personally overlooks the construction of this gigantic cannon."

"Once this weapon is installed, the Ultrasaurus will truly be an invulnerable fortress for us." Herman finished the performance while the picture on the ground showed the complete Zoid with the primary weapon installed.

Now President Camford stepped forward. Thank you for your help, the Ultrasaurus is our last hope, our last hope for peace, peace for both, the brothers of the Republic and the Empire. " said the president. "We have absolute confidence in you."

The rest of the day stayed calm. But everyone knew that it would not stay that way.

,

 **The next day.**

,

A hammerhead Zoid drove ahead of them as a scout. It was in full dive mode right now when Anoth contacted him.

"[Attention, you are approaching a highly unstable methane-hydrate field. Change course immediately.]"

"Confirmed." came from the pilot. Not a second too early. just seconds later, a massive methane bubble broke out of the field. Had the Hammerhead been in it then the Zoid would have been history. "That was close, thanks for the warning."

A short time later, Herman found himself in another room again to teach Van and Co., what methane hydrate is. He had a piece of methane hydrate in a Petri dish on the table.

"Under high pressure, methane gas can combine with water, forming a substance called methane hydrate."

"Is it that the icy substance on the seabed?" Fiona asked.

"That is correct. And my sensors tell me there are several hundred million tons of that stuff down there." Anoth's voice sounded from a speaker.

O'Connel, standing next to Fiona, went on to explain. "The substance is also referred to as fire ice." right after that he took out a stick lighter, turned it on, and held it to the ice. Right enough. The ice began to burn on the spot.

"Had the Guardian not warned the Hammerhead we would have lost it." Van said as he looked at the burning ice.

"[Methane hydrate is very unstable to environmental influences.]" It was Anoth who explained it. "[And when methane hydrate dissolves, it releases large amounts of methane gas. Which was the reason for the loss of hundreds of ships through various reasons who sank into the depths of the ocean, so it's better to avoid those fields.]"

"The Abyss of the Devil." Irvine said.

"The seabed is like a huge munitions dump, it would be catastrophic if we were attacked there." Van added. Meanwhile, the ice was burned out and the Petri dish shattered directly after.

Of course, Moonbay could not keep it silent. And started again with **her** Ultrasaurus. Which caused only a sigh from Irvine and was completely ignored by the others. Anoth had the impression that Moonbay was doing that extra to annoy Irvine a bit. However, he denied himself a comment.

"Since we do not know the full capabilities of the Ultrasaurus, the methane hydrate field and the associated danger could be too much, so we decided on a path that will take us around the fields, even if it means we lose time." Herman explained.

Other versions were interrupted when the alarm went off.

"[All Stations Red Alert.]" Anoth's voice sounded. "[Enemy flying units are approaching us from several directions. Battle stations! Battle stations! This is not an exercise! This is not an exercise!]"

No sooner had Fiona sprinted to the command deck, she gave the order that all pilots should go to their Zoids and then go to the flight deck. Out the window you could see Anoth activating his weapons.

"[Enemy units are approaching at 3, 6, and 9 o'clock, count a total of 240 units in three groups, all of them Sinker Zoids.]" _They must have approached us submerged._ _Otherwise they would have been discovered much earlier._

"[Launching all Sinkipira drones.]" At Anoth's side, four openings opened, from which 100 Sinkipira drones were shot out within seconds.

The Sinkipira drones were thick disc-shaped drones of five meters in diameter and 3 meters in length. They were armed with eight plasma rapid-fire cannons in four double cannons; four micro photon torpedo launchers and four light phaser banks and 16 Alteran mini drones.

A short time later, the sinkers were within range of Anoth's anti-aircraft guns. And Anoth did not hesitate for a second and sent the approaching sinker Zoids into a massive wall of flying death. Within seconds, more than 30 of them crashed burning into the sea.

Anoth's heavy artillery also fired. The fired shells were programmed to explode in mid air. The massive explosions of these shells destroyed more enemy Zoids and even vaporized a few of them.

With the coordinated fire and the strong defensive fire by Anoth, the number of attackers quickly dwindled to below 20. But that was just the first wave. In this wave alone, Anoth had lost 21 of his 100 Sinkipira drones. Either because they were shot down or damaged so badly that they triggered their self-destruct sequence.

"[Go into dive mode now!]" Anoth commanded the Ultrasaurus. "[There are three more waves approaching, consisting of more Sinker Zoids and Redler, if you stay on the surface you will be destroyed.]"

No sooner had Anoth said that it was confirmed by Colonel Herman in the command centre. Immediately after he gave the order that all Zoids should go back under deck and all hatches are to be closed and to immediately dive.

During the day at sea Anoth had given the Ultrasaurus yet another gimmick. A cloaking device. And that's exactly what they activated as they were under water. So they could make sure they were not being followed.

In the meantime, Anoth had turned and presented his broadside to the approaching flight units. A easy target. Should one think so. However, this target had activated its multi-layer shields and ablative generators, it would turn out to be a damn hard nut to crack.

The fight began when Anoth opened his rocket pods that were installed in one of his tails and released all the ground-to-air missiles he had on the approaching Zoids. In total, there were 320 missiles against nearly 600 aircrafts.

A good quarter of the Zoids were hit and crashed. The missiles aimed at the others were either shot down, missed their target or several missiles hit the same target, which was then literally atomized.

Then Anoth's air defense opened fire again. Only the enemy Zoids reacted differently now. They knew they had no chance with their weapons. And so more than 100 unmanned Redlers accelerated to their maximum speed. They climbed high into the sky, only to swerve and dive directly at Anoth, only to collide with Anoth's shields.

A single one of them did not do anything to Anoth's shields. However, 200 of them crashed into it at full throttle with more than eight times the speed of sound, that made sure that the first of three shields collapsed and the second crashed down to 34%. Not to mention that Anoth was shaken vigorously.

Also, the damage that bled through the shields caused the failure of multiple turrets. However, due to the active ablative generators surrounding Anoth with another armored shell, there was no break in the armor.

Anoth knew he was giving them a far too easy target when he stayed in the water. So he unfolded his massive wings, brought the impulse engines to full power and rose into the air. In the air, he was significantly more agile and could fight so much more direct these annoying mosquitoes.

At the same time Anoth activated his energy weapons. It was time to show that he was not joking.

Only seconds later, all ten of Anoth's CPC fired their beam of subatomic charged particles into the swarm of enemy Zoids. As a result, several dozen of them simply ceased to exist.

Pulse-phaser batteries and phaser banks also went online and fired at the enemy Zoids very accurately. All his turrets, which had previously fired conventional ammunition, now fired energy weapons. The turrets were constructed so that they could fire conventional weapons or energy weapons.

Shortly thereafter, Anoth's attackers were on the run. But he would none of them get away.

As Anoth's weapons now began 360 ° Around firing they brought dozens of attackers down.

A phaser hit a Redler on the wing and vaporized it. The Zoid went out of control and crashed. Another took several plasma hits and crashed, taking his colleague under him with him as they collided in mid air with each other.

It was a few minutes later. Only a few had escaped and fled. The rest was destroyed. And Anoth activated his own cloak and resumed the old course. Only with the difference that he was now in the air and not in the water.

It took a while before he had found the Ultrasaurus and so a short time later they swam again side by side.

Moonbay looked from her seat at the control over to the Guardian. Just like practically everyone else did.

Anoth had slight damage to the side. Some of the turrets were damaged and three were missing. Otherwise the damages were not very big. And they also saw that the self-repair systems were already repairing or replacing the lost and damaged turrets.

"Can you give a report Guardian?" Herman finally asked.

"[It was 840 air units, including the first wave. The damned bastards attacked Kamikaze style.]"

"Kamikaze?"

"[Suicide attacks by their Redlers. They rose as high as they could into the air and then came down at multiple speeds of sound and collided with my shields, with a collision force of about 80 tons of TNT per collision, over 200 of them. The first shield generator failed but the second one held. I am now improving my shield generators. This will not be happening again.] "

"200 - that would have destroyed the Ultrasaurus." _How strong are his shields that he has suffered so little damage?_

"[That's why you should dive. You have no shields that could intercept such things, or rather no shields at all.]"

,

 **An hour later**

,

Van and Irvine had gone over to Anoth with Fiona and were now in one of his hangars after Anoth had asked them to come over.

"How many Helcats are there?" Irvine asked as he saw four rows of Helcats in front of him.

"[136 pieces.]" Came the reply from Anoth. "[They were also the ones you fought against.]"

"136?" Irvine's eyes had grown quite large. His Lightning Saix and also Vans Bladeliger could easily finish a dozen of them. But over 100. That was a few too many.

However, these 136 Helcats had already begun to change. Their lines became more organic. And he sensed that they had become a lot stronger.

He did not want to mess with these Helcats. Because he sensed that these could rightly were the title "hell cat".

A few minutes later, they were standing in the CIC of Anoth.

Their position was clearly visible on the massive screen in the CIC. As well as their surroundings in a radius of over 200km. With the help of satellites, he was able to increase this range significantly.

"We will reach the base in about eight hours." They knew this voice. It did not have the power as if the Zoid itself was speaking. But it clearly belonged to the Guardian.

"Guardian?" Van asked as he saw the person standing in the middle of the room.

"Yes." the person replied. "That's me, even though this is just a hologram."

"You are not a normal Zoid or?" Fiona finally asked.

"That I am surely not." was Anoth's answer. "This is not even my true shape, I woke up in an underground facility less than a year ago, I did not really want to visit this dimension at all, but now I know why I ended up here." Anoth came over to them. "My real name is Anoth, and I am something that is widely known as a Worldlord."

"It's you two who called me here." Anoth said after a short break, pointing to Fiona and Zeke. Van's Organoid. The two named looked more than a bit surprised. "You subconsciously called for help when you saw the Death Saurer, you subconsciously knew what the original of the Death Saurer did, and for some reason that drew me here and forced me into that body."

"What exactly is a Worldlord?" asked Van.

This time it was Fiona who answered after she had managed to collect her jaw again.

"Beings with tremendous power who monitor and travel the dimensions." she answered. "During the war against the original Death Saurer, there were groups who asked for help from the Worldlords, but they never came."

"The reason was that for many millennia this world was stuck in a highly unstable quantum storm that made it impossible to travel into this dimension, even for us, this storm has been slowing down lately, and somehow it pulled me here. The exact mechanics behind it does not matter, one thing is for sure, this time I'm going to make sure the Death Saurer is destroyed."

"The original Death Saurer, how dangerous is he?" Irvine asked.

"Let's put it this way, the Death Stinger is little more than a mosquito to the Death Saurer." Anoth explained. "The old Zoidians created it as the Ultimate weapon, but for some reason they lost control of the Zoid altogether, what followed was a war for many years that nearly wiped out the Zoidians. Ironically the war ended in the same place where it had started, in the valley of Rare Hertz. "

"The valley of Rare Hertz?"

"Have you never wondered where Rare Hertz radiation comes from?" They just blinked at him with obvious question marks over their heads. "The Rare Hertz valley is not just the place where the ancient Zoidians opposed the original Death Saurer and his four companions in the final battle, it is also the place where the Zoid Eve was sealed. The radiation is the one thing that stops the Zoid Eve from fully using her power. "

"The Death Saurer is one of the few Zoids, no, the only Zoid to have a direct energy connection with Zoid Eve, and is even dependent on her energy, the other Zoids today can still benefit from Zoid Eve, but they no longer need the energy to survive. The long time that Zoid Eve was virtually shut down has provided for this development, but I digress: The old Zoidians defeated the Death Saurer by separating the five from the direct energy connection with Zoid Eve, three of the small ones were completely destroyed. The last two - a smaller Death Saurer copy of about 190 meters and the original were sealed - they could not remove the core of the original but without the energy of Zoid Eve he could effectively do nothing. And so the original was sealed in a mountain. The smaller copy was sealed in a huge block of concrete and the Zoid core was removed or stolen. No one really knows."

"And this Zoid core is now in the Death Stinger?" advised Van.

"After what my sensors say, yes." confirmed Anoth. "And I'm afraid that Hiltz is not alone. When the Death Saurer was destroyed a year ago, my sensors received very strange energy waves from the explosion, it took quite a while before I could assign them, but the wave pattern is quite similar to what happens when two Zoid cores are merged with each other. Then the pattern suddenly disappeared through something whose wave pattern closely resembled that of a transporter, and the Death Saurer exploded right after. " Anoth pointed to the main monitor. "I've been able to locate the transporter signal by now."

"Let me guess, the Rare Hertz Valley." said Irvine, who had a bad feeling by now.

"Correct." confirmed Anoth. The monitor now showed the Rare Hertz valley, with the two wave patterns. "When the core of the Death Stinger is combined with the core of the cloned Death Saurer, the smaller Death Saurer is then no longer dependent on the energy from Zoid Eve. It wakes up, and immediately he will make sure that the energy dampener that controls the energy from the Zoid Eve is shut down. And with the full energy of the Zoid Eve ... "

"... the original Death Saurer comes to life again to complete his work." Fiona finished in a shaky voice.

"The Death Stinger must not reach this valley." Van said determined.

,

 **A few hours later**

,

Moonbay had managed to dock the Ultrasaurus safely while Anoth took sentry post and started to improve his own defense. The shield generator was destroyed because the shield grid was completely misconfigured. This made the shields much more vulnerable for kinetic attacks than they should have been.

Anoth shoved the reason why he had not noticed this wrong configuration to that he was still too new to this body. There were mistakes not to be excluded. Besides, the merge was still not complete.

Anoth had also made and installed a cloaking field generator. It was not big, but it had enough power to make an area with a radius of about 3km appear as if there were only nature there. That should give a little protection from prying eyes.

Meanwhile, Dr. D was busy describing the operation of the gravity cannon.

The ground on which they stood showed the Ultrasaurus from above. On one side of the Zoid would the cannon be installed and on the other side the massive generators that the cannon needed. The fire control for the cannon was also located in that module.

So far so unspectacular. Apart from the size, it was just a huge cannon.

The secret was in the fired projectile.

Like Dr. D said the projectile was made of an ultra-dense material called Planetelecit. A material that is so dense that it creates its own gravitational field, and when ignited, this point is amplified many times over.

The projectile effectively produced a temporary singularity. Also known as black hole.

As Dr. D had finished with his explanation, however, he had to realize that the people present had understood almost nothing of it. And although he had given them a very simplistic version.

In the end it was Herman who broke the silence. He just said that it was not important at all to understand Dr. D's explanations or not. her job is to shoot the projectile where it should go. And for that purpose he handed the control of the cannon over to Schubaltz.

However, Dr. D announced that they were able to produce only three projectiles. And one of them would be consumed while testing the cannon. So only two remained for the current fight.

Now it was Anoth who spoke up. He had followed the discussion on the cameras. "[I can produce more of these projectiles - I have a fairly powerful production facility on board, but I need the plans for it.]"

"How many would you be possible to produce?" Herman asked in the room.

"[First I need the plans.]" He had them just under a minute later. "[Due to the extremely high weight of the Planetelecit I can make about one projectile per hour. Not more.] "

"That's still better than the two we have." said Herman. "Start with production."

"[I already have, the first projectile is completed in 57 minutes and 34 seconds.]"

"So much for our ammunition problem, let's start assembling the cannon, I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Herman ordered. "Once it's installed, we'll start testing right away."

"[We will be back at sea in a few hours, if you want time to rest, now you'll have the opportunity to do that, because once we get back on sea none of us will probably get any more sleep.] "

A suggestion that many of the present were only too happy to follow.

,

 **Three hours later**

,

The installation of the gravity cannon was completed and Anoth had donated three more bullets, which were now loaded in the cannon ammo storage. This gave the Ultrasaurus a total of six missiles available for the gravity cannon.

They were now at the firing position for the test shot of the cannon.

"[All ready for the test.]" Reported Anoth, who had aligned all his sensors on the target and the results also transferred to the Ultrasaurus, while they also recorded with their own sensors. There was only one difference. Anoth's sensors were more accurate. RED ALERT! AS SOON AS WE'RE FIRE OUR ENEMY KNOWS WHERE WE ARE! GET READY FOR UNINVITED GUESTS!] "

Immediately after, the mighty cannon was charged with energy. The huge cannon was a mass accelerator and needed energy to launch the projectile.

Seconds later, the cannon fired and started to emit huge amounts of steam as the cooling system started working immediately.

Anoth traced the trajectory and found a slight drift of about 0.1 °. A little thing that could be easily corrected for the next shot.

"[5,000 meters to ignition.]"

"[4,000 ... 3,000 ... 2,000 ... 1,000 ... ignition!]"

Then the ignition took place over the target area.

Anoth could follow closely on the cameras of his Sinkipira Drones, as it looked from the outside. He also followed closely through his sensors how the extreme gravitational field built up below the projectile, forcing the water to the side. Even the seabed was crushed. A truly remarkable weapon. Everything that was below the bullet was literally crushed into a pancake.

"[All values within expected parameters. Slight drift of 0.1123 ° to north-northwest. Test was a complete success.]"

"Confirm. Test completed successfully." the confirmation came back. That made for joy, but not for long.

"[WARNING! ENEMY UNITS APPROACHING!"] Anoth reported. "[I cannot shoot with the Ultra in the way, you have to take it. Shield is up and the field is upgraded to include the Ultrasaurus.]"

It was just a small group on Sinker Zoids. Van, Irvine and Co. had no problem dealing with them. The last of the sinkers, however, managed to launch his rockets just before it was destroyed. This sinker had meanwhile come too close to catch the rockets before. In the end, it made no difference when they exploded harmlessly on the shield and did no harm except an involuntary shower of water for the Zoids.

,

 **Later**

,

Now, they were no longer at sea but now on the mainland. Apparently, Van, Irvine, and Thomas, along with Dr. D developed a tactic to hold the Death Stinger in one place. At least long enough for the gravity cannon to fire at him.

In the test run of this tactic, Van put himself in his Blade Liger, Irvine in his Lightning Saix and Thomas in his Dibison a Gojulas was there enemy replacement for the Death Stinger. This Gojulas fired with live ammunition on the three. The reason behind it was simple. If they could not beat a Gojulas they would not have a chance against the Death Stinger.

For Anoth, however, the training was interrupted when a message came in that Hiltz had attacked and destroyed the Sand Colony and was now moving to Mount Iselina.

Anoth promptly lit his engines and took off. He took a direct course to Mount Iselina in the hope that he arrived there in time. And he was not alone. Rosso and Viola in their Storm Sworder Zoids accompanied him. Luckily they were quite close to Mount Iselina. Therefore, the flight with supersonic did not last too long.

A few minutes later they arrived.

The Death Stinker had just thrown aside a Gogos who had tried in vain to stop him with its ram when it was suddenly grabbed from the air and thrown out of the village.

The Death Stinger had just enough time to get back on his feet when he was thrown back several meters by two very powerful hits. The third hit, hit the particle cannon at the tail end of the scorpion-like Zoid and destroyed it. A fourth crashed into the ground behind the Zoid, leaving behind a crater several tens of meters wide. The projectile had missed the Death Stinger only because it had buried underground.

Hiltz was even luckier than he knew himself. Because the fourth shot was aimed at the cockpit of the Death Stinger.

The result of four of the twelve MAC guns that Anoth possessed, firing at only a fraction of their strength. (4x 40kg projectiles, which hit at a speed of almost 100 km / s (impact force 47.8 tons each TNT)). If he fired with maximum firepower he would surely destroy the Death Stinger. But everything else within a radius of several kilometers with it. Even so, the four impacts were still noticeable within a radius of a few hundred meters.

And without the charged particle cannon, the danger of the Death Stinger had dropped significantly. Though Anoth guessed that would not last.

Nevertheless, Anoth was angry.

"[Damn! He's gone!]" Growled Anoth. And reported this to the Ultrasaurus. "[He moves to the Gurrill Plateau. He has lost his main weapon, though probably only temporarily.]"

"Thank you for pointing it out to us immediately. What about you?"

"[There are hundreds of injured people here in the village, and I have the only infirmary. In addition, all of the village's transport Zoids have been destroyed, I'm sorry, but you're on your own for a while.]"

"Roger that."

,

 **Sometime later**

,

Hiltz had in fact ignored the jail and headed for the Gurrill Plateau. This gave him some time to at least partially repair the badly damaged CPC of his Zoid. Thanks to the self-repair option of the Death Stinger. However, he could not fire it with full force.

This gave Van and Co. a small advantage.

An advantage that they knew how to use.

Because Hiltz was only able to fire his CPC in short bursts.

And the first of these shots, the three easily avoided before they were in positions around the Death Stinger and activated the shields of their Zoids to hold the Death Stinger in position. That was the "Delta Formation".

The problem was that they were not conducting enough energy into the formation and the associated force field. This allowed the Death Stinger to break free from the field and fire a burst from his CPC before the shot fired from the gravity cannon could hit it.

The following explosion threw Van and Co. aside and left them briefly unconscious. However, they recovered quickly and tried it again. This time, however, they directed far more energy into the shield.

And this time it worked.

As the Death Stinger tried to break through the shield it was stopped. The Death Stinger was stuck.

And Van and Co. took the fastest way out of the area. Shortly thereafter, the gravitational bullet exploded over the Death Stinger and flattened it. The Death Stinger tried to use his CPC once more. but it exploded before the Death Stinger could fire because of the damage the CPC had already suffered.

So they could watch from a safe distance as the Zoid was crushed.

,

 **An hour later.**

,

It was well another hour before Anoth joined them again. The arrival of vehicles from another village had made him free to go and able to join them again.

From a distance he could see the crushed Death Stinger petrifying. An effect that only occurred when a Zoid died.

Then, however, suddenly a bright light appeared. An organoid had merged with the Death Stinger and had resurrected him. Van and Irvine jumped in their Zoids and tried to attack the Death Stinger, but the Death Stinger used his weapons to create a cloud of dust and debris and then used this cover to dig underground but not until the Death Stinger fired a shot at the Dibison, which paralyzed its rear leg.

No sooner was the Death Stinger under the ground, it took direct course to the Ultrasaurus that was parked in the distance.

The Ultrasaurus fired a few missiles in an attempt to ward it off. But since the Death Stinger was below the surface of the earth, they were as good as useless.

No sooner was the Death Stinger under the Ultrasaurus it started to undermine one side within seconds. The heavy Ultrasaurus broke in and sank partly into the ground while the Death Stinger made ran off.

Van, Irvine and Thomas immediately took up the chase.

Less than three minutes later Anoth floated directly over the Ultrasaurus.

"[Are you alright?]" Anoth asked.

"Yes, but we cannot let out any Zoids, all our lifts and flaps are blocked, and we're stuck here, we're not getting free." came the report from Herman. "Can you help?"

"[I think so.]" Answered Anoth. "[Let's see if I can get your 100,000 tons of ass out of the ground.]" 80,000 tons weighed the Zoid. 20,000 the complete equipment of the gravity cannon.

Anoth positioned himself over the broken Ultrasaurus, which was exactly centered below him. Then use his Powerful Tractor Beams to pull the thousands of tons of Zoid out of the ground. Anoth's pulse engines had to work overtime.

It took several minutes, but eventually the Ultrasaurus moved out of its hole and a short time later the monster stood on its feet again.

Anoth was directly forced to land because several of his engines had become so hot that they threatened to explode. His real space engines were many times stronger than the pulse engines. Unfortunately, he could not use these here, as they pointed in the wrong direction. They just pushed him forward. Not upright but what was needed here.

In addition, the soil had not given up its "prey" so easily. Which in turn ensured that Anoth had to temporarily lift the multiple of the weight of the Ultrasaurus. The peak came shortly to the 362,000 tons.

(By comparison, an Nimitz-class aircraft carrier weighs about 100,000 tons.)

The ground, which was directly under the engines, was melted into glass by the tremendous heat. A testament to how much power the engines had to muster.

"[Done. The peak was 361,896 tons.]"

It was Moonbay, who answered. "Did not you say we would weigh around 100.00?"

"[Have you ever rammed a rod into the ground, as deep as you could, and then tried to pull it out again?]"

"Good point."

A few minutes later, Anoth's head shot up.

"What's happening?"

"[The teleporter has just been activated.]" Answered Anoth. "[And now again.]"

Herman knew exactly what Anoth was talking about. Van had told him everything Anoth had told them. And if that's true, what he just thought was happening, then they had a problem.

Anoth contacted Van. "[What's going on with you? My sensors told me the transporter was up and running again.] "

"The Death Stinger and Fiona have disappeared." Van's answer came back. "Zeke seems to know where they have been transported to."

"[Not just him, they're in the Rare Hertz valley, our time is up.]" That ended the connection.

Suddenly, Anoth's sensors reported dozens of contacts approaching quickly. **"[I have no time for you idiots!],"** Growled Anoth, charging his own CPC. Of those he had a total of eight and he could fire all at the same time.

That's exactly what he did now, wiping out all ground units in one fell swoop. The charged particle cannon was very effective against ground targets. Not so much against air targets. Only against the larger air targets, like the Whale Kings, was the weapon useful. The smaller flying Zoids could avoid it mostly. But that was probably part of the pilot's job.

"[This Hiltz is really getting on my nerves. Enemy air units approaching!]"

Anoth's shield generators powered up and erected a shield around him and around the Ultrasaurus beside him. Meanwhile, Herman had ordered every pilot to visit his Zoids and fend off the approaching wave.

Right after that, Anoth's anti-aircraft weapons and the point-defense phaser were the first to open the fire. Closely followed by the weapons of the Ultrasaurus.

The next few minutes they were busy fending off a flock of oversized mosquitoes. Anoth's shields could intercept anything they threw at them. And Kamikaze attacks were no longer as effective as they had been before he improved the Shield Matrix.

Even if they were little more than annoying, yet they cost them a resource that was fast running out. Time.

Time they did not have.

No sooner were the idiots removed than Anoth launched his engines. The Ultrasaurus was far too slow. At current speed, they would need 8 hours before they arrived. They just did not have that much time.

"[I hope you do not mind if I take you with me.]"

"What? You want to fly us there?" Herman asked in surprise. "Are not your engines damaged?"

"[They were overheated, not damaged, and I do not have to pull you out of the ground, which makes things a lot easier.]"

Shortly thereafter, Anoth had the Ultrasaurus safely with his tractor beams and clipped and was in the air.

A few minutes later, the rare Hertz valley was in sight. However, there was something there that should not be there. There was a city there.

"What is this place?" asked Moonbay, who had also discovered the city.

"[This is the old Zoidian capital of Evopolis.]" Anoth explained. "[Home of Zoid Eve and the place where both Death Saurer have been sealed, one in a massive concrete block, the other in the nearby mountain, and actually the entire city should be buried, at least that's what my databases say.]" Then Anoth opened a light. "[Fiona, he must have used her to bring the city back to the surface.]"

Shortly afterwards they had reached a plain a few miles from the edge of Evopolis.

"This level over there." said Herman. "Can you drop us off there?"

"[Trifle.]" A short time later, Anoth safely dropped the 100,000 tons of Zoid on the plane, whirling up a huge cloud of dust. As soon as the wind had blown away the cloud of dust both could observe how the Zoidcore freed itself from the also present Death Stinger, took in another core only to disappear then into the enclosed in the concrete Death Saurer.

"[Shit.]" Anoth cursed as the smaller Death Saurer freed himself from his jail. At the same time, the nearby mountain started to quake. "[Come on, he also used Fiona to get Zoid Eve back up and running?]"

"[Mind if I take the big one?]" Anoth asked as the original Death Saurer broke free of his mountain.

"No back talk." sounded from the Ultrasaurus. And even the Ultrasaurus shook his head.

"[Good.]" Anoth, who was still hovering over the Ultrasaurus at the moment, headed straight for the now-freed original Death Saurer.

Anoth opened the fight by firing his eight CPC on maximum load on the Death Saurer. As expected with very little effect. The Death Saurer had activated a full-body shield which simply guided the energy of the CPC around him.

Immediately Anoth fired his Thanix guns. These weapons burned molten metal accelerated to extreme speeds. He aimed mainly at the weapon systems of the Death Saurer. They were also called magneto hydrodynamic cannons. Eight pieces of these monsters had Anoth. And they were all firing at the moment on the main weapon of the Death Saurer. His CPC, whose firing point was in the head.

The first six shots were stopped by the shield of the Death Saurer. The other two broke through and missed the cannon by a few meters, as the Death Saurer tilted his head slightly to the side and instead tore a massive hole in the armor. The CPC had nevertheless been affected, because the beam had severed one of the main lines to the CPC. This reduced the power of the CPC by a good 50%. Since it now only had one main line left that powered the cannon.

Immediately Anoth was forced to dodge as the Death Saurer fired his particle cannon. He narrowly missed Anoth and instead tore a ditch into the ground. Anoth responded with his salvo of rockets shot from his tail.

The resulting cloud of smoke used Anoth to get close enough to the Death Saurer and fire another salvo of Thanix guns.

This time, the Death Saurer activated its upgraded shields that could intercept the attack. His standard shield had been destroyed during the first attack. Immediately Anoth was hit by the CPC and hurled back several hundred meters, with Anoth tearing down several of the city's old buildings.

When Anoth was back on his feet, the Ultrasaurus fired his gravitational cannon. Only to find that the smaller Death Saurer withstood the massive gravitational forces. Not only that. A ring came out of the ground, causing the gravitational field to shrink.

Anoth recognized the ring.

It was a beam distributor for the CPC.

With this ring he could attack targets anywhere on the planet.

The original Death Saurer also had such a ring. However, it was destroyed during the Final Battle against the Zoidians. And the ring, which now was used by the smaller Zoid once belonged to another Death Saurer, which was also destroyed at the time.

 **"[Oh, no. You can forget that right now!]"** Growled Anoth and fired one of his mass driver weapons to the ring and destroyed it at the precise moment as the Death Saurer fired. Without the ring, the CPC beam went harmless into space.

The Fired Projectile, after destroying the ring, chased through the atmosphere and finally hit one of Zi's moons, leaving an impressive crater. Anoth had fired the 40kg projectile with full force. This was the reason why the projectile hit the moon at a good 20,000 km/s. The resulting detonation was in the range of 1.91 megaton TNT.

That crater would later be known as the "Guardian Crater" and it would be the same crater in that Anoth would sleep a very long time.

"[Oops.]" Anoth muttered when he saw that. "[Well, better a crater there than in the planet.]" Anoth turned back to his opponent. "[All my other weapons are too weak, let's see how he likes it. Spaceship caliber weapons.] "

From that point, Anoth's attacks became many times stronger. Although he had to limit the firepower of the weapons to inflict no permanent damage to the planet. Still, those were huge attacks that forced the original Death Saurer on the defensive.

Meanwhile, Van and his former arch rival Raven had teamed up to fight the smaller Death Saurer. Only to find that their attacks did not work.

However, when Hiltz and his Death Saurer tried to suck in Van and Raven to fuse them with the core, Fiona interrupted him by using the powers of Zoid Eve to free Van and Raven from the sucking power of the Death Saurer.

The following "conversation" may as well be described as follows: Fiona tried to persuade Hiltz to understand himself while Hiltz demonstrated that he had gone completely crazy and wanted to eradicate all life on the planet.

Hiltz was beyond salvation.

The enormous power of the two Death Saurer now made sure that Fiona turned to Zeke. The silver organoid was right behind her. Shortly thereafter, the two joined in the Zeke his two pectorals opened out of which dozens of thick cables shot out, which in turn wrapped around Fiona.

The light of Zoid Eve decreased shortly afterwards. Fiona was beginning to shut down Zoid Eve.

This produced a clear reaction from Hiltz. He scrammed to Fiona that if they destroyed Zoid Eve they would wipe out all Zoids.

"[You know that's not true Hiltz. The Zoids from today don't need Zoid Eve any longer. Only the Two Death Saurer do.]" Anoth intervened, who was standing next to the very battered Ultrasaurus, who had captured a very heavy hit from the original Death Saurer. "[ Besides, she does not even have to destroy Zoid Eve, just shut it down, so you lose a lot of your power and we can kill both of you at the same time.]"

Shortly thereafter Van came up with the idea of shooting his Blade Liger from the gravity cannon. In the hope of breaking through the armor of the smaller Death Saurer and destroying its Zoidcore and thus also Hiltz.

Meanwhile, Hiltz had gone completely mad and started overloading the Zoidcore of his Death Saurer. If this overloaded Zoidcore went up it would destroy half of Zi with it.

Raven could not allow this to happen and fired the CPC of his Geno Breaker Zoid against the Death Saurer. Only to find that Hiltz had set up a protective shield. However, after several attempts and with the help of his Organoid Shadow, Raven managed to break the shield and in parallel prevented overcharging. However, immediately afterwards his Zoid collapsed due to total exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Anoth loaded his mightiest weapon. By losing the energy of Zoid Eve, the original Death Saurer did not have enough energy to move around and was just a statue at the moment.

Anoth had his wings completely spread out. He held them flat like an airplane. As soon as they were completely unfolded he split them. He revealed that his wings were not just a pair of wings but five wings that interlocked and unfolded like a huge fan of more than three kilometers in diameter. Even his tails spread out behind him like a fan.

As soon as this happened, energy beams shot from his tail up to the tips of his wings, only to converge on his wide open mouth.

Shortly thereafter, a beam shot out of Anoth's mouth, which he directed exactly to the center of the Death Saurer.

The Ultrasaurus fired first. Directly followed by Anoth, who shot a massive ball of energy along the beam at the Death Saurer.

The massive explosion completely broke through the Death Saurer, tearing a huge hole of more than 150m in diameter into the Zoid. This destroyed the core of the original Death Saurer. Secondary explosions began to tear the Zoid from the inside out until the Zoid fell to the ground in parts. Not worth much more than scrap.

While Van also broke through the other Death Saurer in his Blade Liger, destroying the Zoid Core and thus Hiltz. Shortly thereafter, this tipped over easily. Never to get up again.

Immediately afterwards, Zeke and Fiona merged with Vans Blade Liger, who looked clearly battered. And then they could see that the city was beginning to sinking back into the ground.

Thus the danger of the Death Saurer was forever banished.

Unfortunately, the Ultrasaurus had been so badly damaged during the fighting that its Zoidcore stopped functioning shortly after the fight. With that, the Ultrasaurus was effectively dead.

Anoth too had not got off without injury. But all his damage was repairable.

,

,

 **Many centuries later**

,

,

Almost 1,000 years had passed since Anoth was last seen on Zi. After all, he had retreated to one of the moons. Ironically, he had chosen exactly the same crater he had fabricated himself.

The quantum storm had finally begun to lose power and would soon be gone. However, he was still stuck here until then. Even if only a few years at the most.

The merge had been completed during this time. Which had caused Anoth to increase in size. In fact, his dimensions had more than doubled. He was now a good 300 meter high on the shoulder. Had a total body length of 2,840 meters and a wingspan of 6,720 meters. A real giant. Anoth doubted he would get any bigger. At least if he wanted to land on a planet. In Space his form could get even bigger.

Anoth's attention was drawn to the planet. or better, an object in its orbit. A satellite that was the size of a space station.

"They have to be new." commented Anoth in his holographic figure standing in the CIC evaluating the sensor data. The satellite was a good 200m long; 400m if you count the solar panels; and it possessed some rays of weapons. None of them could be dangerous to Anoth. "I'll take a closer look."

With that, Anoth left his lunar crater and headed straight for the nearest satellites.

A few minutes later, he hovered right beside one of the satellites, peering in through one of the windows.

The crew aboard the satellite did not notice his presence until one of them looked out the window just to discover a gigantic mechanical eye.

That caused quite a panic on board the satellite.

This was amplified as Anoth hacked into the satellite's computer to find out what they were and what they were for.

It was not long before he found out that the satellites belonged to the Zoid Battle Commission. As he rummaged deeper to find out what the ZBC was, it turned out that the Zoid battles had become a kind of sport. With clear rules and regulations.

These satellites served as storerooms for the Judge capsules, which could be launched from the satellites to any point on Zi and they would return to the satellite after the battle was over.

When Anoth threw a look at the team data, he was contacted.

The president of the ZBC himself wanted to speak to Anoth. They had now found out who he was. The ancient legends of bygone days were still known it seems.

Some traces of the fight in the rare Hertz valley were still visible. Such as the long-petrified wreck of the Ultrasaurus and the mountain from which the Death Saurer had freed itself. As well as parts of the Death Saurer itself which were also petrified.

"ZBC President calls the Guardian, can you understand us?" the president asked over the radio.

"[I understand you, and can I assume that this satellite is one of yours here?]"

The following conversation brought Anoth some clarity about who the ZBC was and what they were doing. Also, they came to an agreement. Anoth was able to register with them. Not as a combat Zoid. That would be unfair to the other teams. But as a Transportzoid. The team he could choose for himself.

In return, Anoth would start chasing the Backdraft Group. A group of unscrupulous businessmen who fought illegal Zoid battles and were not afraid to go over dead bodies. These were criminals than anything else.

,

 **Several years later**

,

Anoth had been back on the planet for a good six years, watching the Zoid teams. So far there was no team that caught his eye.

At the moment, Anoth was in a desert area. He had dropped off several smaller Zoids that mined a nearby resource deposit. Mainly metals. A few of his Helcat dismantled the metals and three heavy seven-axle Mammoth articulated trucks returned the mined material to Anoth's internal refinery. The pure material was then stored and could then be used up for all sorts of things. Armor, spare parts or ammunition.

Anoth's Zoids had also grown. He now had 164 Helcats who had changed their appearance significantly. Their appearance was now far more biological than mechanical. There were also two larger Destroyer Wolf Zoids.

These were base crackers. They were not really intended for the direct fight against other Zoids. Even if they were able to defend themselves if necessary. They were designed to quickly and effectively disable a base's defenses so that others could advance into it. They were a good 60 meters long and a good 27 meters high. They were armed with a rapid fire CPC and two double-barreled particle guns and a heavy rocket launcher. Added to this was a shock cannon and 4x Strike Laser Claw. Then of course there was a much smaller version of the gravity cannon.

Then he had a total of 8 Gustav Zoids with various trailers as well as 12 Mammoth Trucks plus two Hover Cargo.

As for air units, he had his 100 Sinkipira Drones and 12 Phoenix Liger. These Ligers he found in an old abandoned plant. Namely as Zoidcores, which he had let grown in the aboard Zoid tanks. So far, they had only had their Laser Fangs and their Strike Laser Claws. As for the other weapons, there he was undecided as of now.

Nevertheless, he collected the necessary materials for the construction of further Zoids and their armament. Including the rare material Planetelecit. Maybe he could make it into something like gravity bullets. Here was a little experimenting needed.

And how could it be different?

All Zoids were female.

Maybe he should just give up hope of getting male shadows again.

Anyway.

The desert was an ideal test site for the downsized gravity cannon.

And he was busy with just such a test.

The Destroyer Wolf stood in the open area and was ready to fire. Anoth had scanned the entire area and except for a lot of sand and rocks there was nothing here. The test target was an abandoned military facility they had searched before they level it. The facility was empty. There was nothing left except a few half destroyed concrete buildings.

"[All ready for the test.]" Reported the destroyer Wolf.

"[All sensors aligned, I'm ready, you can fire as soon as ready, Mysti.]"

"[Fire in three ... two ... one ... FIRE!]" As soon as she said that, the gun fired on her back. The bullet she fired was significantly smaller than the monster the Ultrasaurus had fired, but was supposed to completely level the base.

If Anoth had calculated it correctly.

Then the bullet that was just fired was above the base. And it turned out that Anoth was a bit wrong with his calculations. The effect of the bullet was a good 10% stronger than expected.

The effect on the old base was devastating. The buildings that were still standing were simply grounded to dust by the enormous gravitational forces. In fact, even the bunker below the base was crushed. The weapon had completely passed the test. It had finished even better than he expected.

Shortly afterwards, they were on their way again. Nearby, another Zoid Battle should be held. Between the Blitz Team, a beginner team, and the Tigers team. A team notorious for pretty brutal tactics.

A few minutes later, he landed at the coordinates assigned by the ZBC for the teams.

Bit Cloud was there at the same time. He was a scrap dealer who was scouring old Zoid battlefields for useful parts, which he then collected and repaired to resell them. At the moment he was sleeping in his truck. This truck was also his home at the same time.

He was awakened when a nearby alarm sounded and shortly thereafter he heard several very powerful engines. As he looked up, he saw Zi's biggest Zoid flying right over his truck to finally land at a distance of several miles. Bit could feel the giant landing as the ground shook under his feet. First to land on the ground were the back paws and then the ground shook once again as the front paws touched down on the ground. This Zoid had to weigh several hundred thousand tons.

"The Guardian, what is he looking for here?" Bit wondered. His question was answered when a Judge capsule hit the ground just a few hundred yards away. "So, he wants to watch the fight, I can do that too. " He activated the cloaking device of his truck.

Then he saw which teams would fight each other. Or better their Zoids. On one side stood three Zaber Fang. All three with a yellow paint job. On the other side stood a Dibison, a Command Wolf, and a Shield Liger.

Then the judge sounded over the battlefield.

 **"The area within a 30 mile radius is now declared a Zoid battlefield! The area is now a restricted area! Only challengers and personnel have access! Danger! All others have to leave the area immediately!"**

Thirty miles sounded like a lot. However, one had to keep in mind that the ammunition that was shot and missed their intended target had to somewhere thunder back to the ground at some point. (Assuming they were no energy weapons.) And then you better not are there where they hit.

 **"Attention, this fight is under Guardian supervision!"**

,

 **Hover Cargo from the Blitz Team**

,

In the Blitz Team's Hover Cargo, near the battlefield, a young man named Jamie stared in disbelief at the massive Zoid who had lain down just a few miles from them. Almost 3km long and several 100,000 tons heavy it was by far the largest Zoid on all of Zi. And also the most dangerous.

"Doc, look at this!"

Said Doc was Dr. Steve Toros. The boss of the lightning team. "The Guardian, the Death Saurer's Destroyer." he muttered.

"I do not believe it." said Jamie, who had called the registration from the Guardian. If only out of pure curiosity. "He's registered as a Transport Zoid, but without a team."

"He is registered with ZBC but he has the right to choose his own team."

"Do you think we have a chance?"

"Honestly, I do not know, nobody knows what he's looking for."

,

 **battle zone**

,

After a short break, the judge continued.

 **"Area scant. Battlefield set up. The Blitz Team versus the Tigers Team. Battlemode 0982. Ready ... "** The judge raised his arms and crossed them in front of him. At the same time, a gong was heard. **"FIGHT!"**

And that started the League fight.

From the beginning Anoth could see that the Blitz team lacked experience. Also, a team feeling was not really there.

The Tigers team behaved exactly as Anoth expected. First of all, they attacked the Dibison. It was the heaviest and heaviest-armed Zoid in the group. The 18-shot Megalomax cannon could put the Zaber Fangs down pretty fast.

And since the Blitz team had split up, they could not rush their comrades quickly enough to help.

The Dibison was out before they could react.

Then they stormed the Command Wolf. Although he was able to fire a few shots at the enemy team, they were more after the slogan "Spray and Pray". Barely a minute later, the Command Wolf was out.

Now everything was hanging on the Shield Liger.

He was in a pretty stupid situation right now. The three Zaber Fang had circled him. Now the Shield Liger showed why he was called Shield Liger. The Shield Liger activated his shield and broke right through the three Zaber Fang. He sent one of them out of the game.

Then, however, the bad luck struck. The Shield Liger tripped right over Bit's camouflaged truck and tripped it over. Anoth had seen the truck as he approached and as he landed, but had paid little attention to it.

He also knew that it had been there shortly before the start. But he had assumed that when the fight was started, it had left the area.

That was obviously not the case.

Unfortunately that was not all. The Shield Liger stumbled at the same time as the rest of Zaber Fang fired several missiles. And one hit the overturned truck while the driver was still in the vehicle.

Now, Anoth made use of one of his intervention options granted to him by the ZBC. In case of an emergency, he could stop a fight immediately.

 **"[BATTLE CANCELED! BATTLE CANCELED! CIVILIST ON THE BATTLEFIELD! REPEAT! CIVILIST ON THE BATTLEFIELD! PILOTS: SECURE YOUR WEAPONS!]"**

The two combatable Zaber Fang pilots immediately reacted and pulled the lever that shut down their weapons. It was rare that the Guardian himself interfered in the fighting. If he did, there was always a very good reason for it.

 **"Approved."** the confirmation came from the judge just seconds later. **"This fight is invalidated."**

Meanwhile, two fire-fighting drones were launched by Anoth and a hammerhead, which was provided by the ZBC. The associated staff was made out of some of Anoth's shadows in their human forms. This hammerhead was not a Zoid for a fight, which showed the paint job and the lack of weapon systems. This hammerhead was painted white with a red stripe in the middle and several highly visible red crosses. It was a medical hammerhead. And it was exactly for such emergencies.

Meanwhile, the pilots closest to each other were already at the burning wreck, trying to get the driver out while the drones extinguished the fire. The other team had tried that first with small hand extinguishers but they were just not big enough for this fire. The drones had a much better fire extinguishing system on board.

A short time later, the pilot was out of the wreckage and aboard the Hammerhead who immediately returned to Anoth. His infirmary was the only one within a radius of nearly 1,000 km.

,

 **A few days later**

,

Due to the damage both teams had gotten from the fight the ZBC had set the date for a rematch to the next week.

Meanwhile, Bit was on his feet again and got a new truck from Anoth after his old one had been destroyed.

During that time, Anoth had completed two new prototype Zoids. One was a real monster. 80m high and a good 170m long, the Zoid was larger than the Death Saurer that Prozen had commanded so long ago.

It was not a league type Zoid because it was meant to fight far more dangerous opponents than they had on Zi. He would probably need it in another world, though. Anoth described the new Zoid as a Liger Crusher.

It was armed with 16 high caliber cannons and a heavy plasma rifle in the mouth. But it still had room to accommodate more weapon systems. It also wore the Strike Laser Claws on each of his paws.

The second one was much smaller. Just under 1.7m high and a good 4m long and took the form of a mechanical panther. this Zoid was created as a pure infiltrator. It should invade unnoticed in hostile bases or ships, connect to the computer network and then monitor their activities.

Accordingly, it was armed and equipped. A stealth and transformation system to stay undetected for a long time. A light machine gun and laser combination in the tail. Plus a light double-barreled plasma rapid-fire weapon in a moving tower on the back. Added to this was the ability to release tiny robots that could connect to other computers on board.

The only heavy weapon was a Class 1 CPC. The weakest model possible.

Bit stared at the huge Zoid in front of him. He could not even look over the claws so huge was the thing. He did not want to meet such a Zoid on the battlefield.

Then his eyes fell on the much smaller Zoid. It was right in the middle of Bit's brand new truck and slept. He had named her Susi. She had been following him the hole time until Anoth had simply handed her over to him.

Said Zoid had changed her standard form and now looked more like a slightly larger completely black Kavat. But she had the standard armament of the prototype.

Bits looked back a lot on the giant Zoid. This Zoid had a class 20 CPC installed. A weapon of mass destruction.

Most of the Zoids had a CPC that went at the most to a class 10.

The power that could such a CPC emit was calculated as follows. A class 1 CPC was 1,000GJ. Class 2 was 2,000GJ; Class 3 at 4,000GJ; Class 4 at 8,000 GJ. In short, with each class, the power of the previous one has been doubled. That brought the power of class 20 somewhere at 524,000,000GJ when fully loaded.

That meant a destructive power of 125 megatons TNT per shot.

Anoth's own CPC was even stronger. It was a class 25 CPC. That meant he could the energy of 4 gigatons of TNT per shot. And he had 10 of it!

Susi also had a CPC. However, only one and a class 1. That was still enough to destroy everything in an area with a diameter of about 300m.

Not to mention Anoth's main weapon. His strongest weapon was equivalent to nearly 10 terra tons of TNT. (About one-fourteenth of the energy freed by the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs.)

He preferred never to see this weapon in action.

,

 **A few minutes later**

,

Bit had left Anoth's vehicle bay and was traveling with his truck while Susi still sat on the roof and enjoyed the wind.

Bits Target was the home base of the Blitz team. It was his fault they had to repeat the fight. Therefore, perhaps an apology was appropriate. But also a thank you for rescuing him out of his destroyed truck so fast.

The Guardian had lifted off shortly after his departure and was now who knows where.

Just under three hours later he reached the base and parked the truck outside the base. As a search for a bell was unsuccessful he went into the open hangar.

The Shield Liger, Dibison, and Command Wolf were all here and apparently repaired for the most part. However, his eyes fell on another Zoid. It was also a Liger type Zoid but had nothing in common with the Blade Liger or Shield Liger.

This Zoid was a little different. Susi also looked curiously at the Zoid. Somehow Bit felt a connection with the Zoid. He did not know why.

Bit stepped closer to the Zoid and the Zoid lowered his head in surprise and gave a low roar. It was by no means vicious rather curious. Susi came closer. She stood on her hind legs and put her forelegs on the muzzle of the much larger Zoid and seemed to communicate with him.

By now, the light in the hangar was on, but none of the three paid any attention to it as the Liger opened his cockpit and Susi climbed in first and made herself comfortable in the space behind the pilot's seat.

"You want me as your pilot?" Bit asked in disbelief, whereupon the Liger made a sound that was not unlike purring. Shortly afterwards, Bit sat in the pilot's seat. He was not fully restored yet, so the Liger did not just run away. Bits injury would take offense to that. But a little bit of walking was possible. Maybe a sprint but not wild maneuvers. At least not for now.

So the Zoid straightened up and started to walk up and down the hangar before going out and doing a few laps for a few minutes and afterwards went back to the hangar.

There he was already expected by the assembled Blitz team. The Liger came to a halt in front of them, then he lowered his head so Bit could get out and opened the cockpit.

Dr. Toros was the first to break the silence.

"Do you want to become a Zoid Pilot of the Blitz Team?"

,

 **Five minutes later**

,

They had all withdrawn inside the base. Bit was sitting on the couch and Susi had laid down next to him on the floor and rolled a ball with her paws back and forth.

Dr. Toros was very interested in her and started to examine her from all sides. However, when Susi had enough of it she revealed her CPC. He then left.

"Spirited the lady." Toros said shortly afterwards.

"Only if she does not like something." came bits answer. "Should I join your team as another pilot?"

"Well ..." Leena Toros tried to explain. "You're the only pilot Liger Zero has allowed."

"What does this mean?"

"There were several other pilots who tried to control Liger Zero, but he went crazy every time."

"And he let me drive."

"I agree."

"Actually, I came here to apologize for the incident a few days ago and to thank you for your help, I always wanted to have my own Zoid, so I was out there on the field Wrecks looking to sell them and saving me enough to own a Zoid, and now I get that offer, Mr. Toros, I would like to join your team. "

Only seconds later they heard powerful engines just above the base. Closely followed by two distinct quakes. A look out of the window revealed what Bit already suspected.

"It's the Guardian, he just landed right over our base." he announced. Immediately afterwards, a person materialized himself in the room. Everyone could see that it was a hologram.

"If the Blitz team does not mind, the Guardian would like to provide its services to the Blitz team."

*THUMP!*

"DR. TOROS!"

,

 **A few minutes later**

,

After Dr. Toros regained consciousness and recovered from his shock, he immediately set about registering both of them.

Bit was enlisted as Zoid Pilot for Liger Zero and Anoth took the position of a massive transport Zoid for the Blitz Team. At the same time, this also allowed a glimpse of Anoth's official league data, which was only available to the team in which he was registered.

And they were remarkable.

,

 **Zoid data:**

 **Name** : Guardian

 **Type** : Very Heavy Dragon Zoid / Transportzoid (Registration with the Zoid Battle Commission ZBC)

 **Dimensions** : 300m shoulder height; 2,840m long; 6,720m wingspan

Length of the runways: 2x 700m (Hardlight constructs)

Width of the runways: 2x 40m

Max. Crew: 200; Minimal crew: 1

Passengers: 4,000

Freight capacity: 50,000 metric tons

Supplies: 4 months

 **Weight** : approx. 900,000 metric tons (by molecular-weighted armor)

 **Maximum speed** :

130 knots (in ship mode) (240.76 km / h)

200 knots (in hydrofoil mode) (370.4 km / h)

90 knots fully dipped

20 light years the second in space operation.

250 km / h on land

Mach 20 in the air

 **Machine performance** :

N / A (sea operation)

N / A in space operation.

 **Drive type** :

Underwater impulse (similar to the spaceships designed only to use in water. This drive type allows extreme maneuvers, which would otherwise not possible with a ship of this size.) It is therefore also suitable for space flight.

Hyperspace drive for the flight in space.

 **Energy supply** :

Fusion generators: 12 pieces

two omega particle reactors

1x Wave Motion Machine (usually offline)

 **Draft** : between 6 and 24 m (draft reducer and stabilizers)

 **Shields** : Hard-light shields as well as phase variance shields

 **Camouflage device** : Available

 **Ablative Generator Armor** : Available

 **Armor** :

Heavy multilayer armor consisting of a Secret Alloy and buildup

Polarized armor plates (makes an enemy CPC worthless)

 **Sensor Systems** :

surface radar

radar

Infrared

Ultraviolet

Spaceship class sensors

 **Other systems** :

Inertia damper

Draft reducers

Stabilizers

Satellite launch system

Simulator System (Produces training scenarios using hard-light projections, can also be used to distract the opponent.)

transporter

Manufacture of ammunition and Zoid parts

Zoid tanks

Ore refinery

 **Weapons** :

All projectile weapons can also fire energy weapons.

64 drone launchers Distributed in 4 blocks each with 16 launchers. (4x4) installed in the tail.

 **Main weapons** :

1x Wave Motion Cannon (up to 14 Teratons TNT)

2x high energy plasma pulse beam weapon. (City Destroyers, Independence Day) Sitting in the mouth. Mounted behind heavy armor plates that are driven to fire to fire.) (Up to 250 gigatonnes TNT)

10x class 25 CPC (about 4 gigatonnes TNT)

24x MAB cannon. (80kg projectile with up to 60,000 km / s) (about 34 megaton TNT)

 **Turrets** :

(all Railgun multi-guns that can fire not only normal ammunition of various calibers but also energy weapons)

 **Primary** :

2x triple towers 80cm caliber range: 125 km

\+ 2x double heat radiator (World War Two Tripod weapon) mounted on the main towers. Range 5km.

The triple towers can also fire various energy monsters. Range of 150,000 km to three light seconds (about 900,000 km)

 **Secondary** :

4x triple towers (each two right and left) 65cm caliber (12 barrels) range: 110 km

16x magneto hydrodynamic cannons (Thanix) range up to 50,000 km

 **Tertiary** :

12x quadruple towers 46cm caliber (6 per side) (48 barrels) Range: 100 km

 **Quaternary** :

34x twin towers 20cm caliber (17 per side, spread over the complete length of the Zoids) Range: 65km

 **Quintet** :

128x light weight gun in 64 double towers 120mm (Similar to the Mark 45 only it's not one but two runs per tower) Range: 70km (Cadence: 60 rounds per minute)

 **close defense**

40x 4x 25mm Rapid Fire Gun (Air Defense and Close Range) Cadence: 2,500 rounds / min.

20x 20mm Gattling gun (air defense and close range) cadence: 12,000 rounds / min.

20x Pulsphaser - Microquantentorpedo Combi (air defense and close range)

,

 **Artillery guns** (long haul)

12x single guns; Mavor Antimatter Artillery / Caliber 400 cm / Range: 4,000 km (Also usable as anti-orbit gun)

12x Heavy Artillery (five each in front of and behind the Mavor in a line) Type: Heavy Duke / Caliber 200cm / Range: 2,500 km (Also usable as Anti-Orbit gun)

36 light artillery pieces (9 each on the right and left of the Mavor Artillery guns) / Antimatter Artillery / Caliber 100 cm / Range: 1,200 km (Also usable as an anti-orbit gun)

,

 **air defense**

64x drone launcher

Phaser stripes (16 pieces)

Plasma pulse ejector (48 pieces.)

High-speed Gattling weapons. (84 pieces). (cadence 60,000 rounds a minute)

Railgun Gattling Guns (40 pieces) 125mm caliber (cadence 6,000 rounds per minute)

40x 4x 25mm Rapid Fire Gun (Air Defense and Close Range) Cadence: 2,500 rounds / min.

20x 20mm Gattling gun (air defense and close range) cadence: 12,000 rounds / min.

20x Pulsphaser - Microquantentorpedo Combi (air defense and close range)

,

 **Rockets** (all spread to the tails)

Anti-Zoid ground rockets (distributed on 20 pods of 32 pieces each) 640 pieces

Anti-air missiles (distributed on 20 pods of 16 each) 320 pieces

Long range rockets (range up to 12,000 km) (distributed on 12 pods of 4 pieces each) 48 pieces

Air-to-air missiles (distributed on 16 pods of 16 each) 256 pieces

,

 **Anti submarine**

6x torpedo launcher, each with 15 launchers (90 pieces) (against ship and submarine)

12x Hellgiver (Hedgehog-like system) (Equipped with antimatter warheads)

120x Underwater Plasma Pulse Weapons (Distributed along the fuselage in twin towers (60 towers in total))

 **Torpedoes** :

Stanley

(Very fast, does not capture a target, just goes straight ahead.)

Explosive Force: 10,000 MJ Kinetic (equal to 2.4 tons TNT)

Speed: 500 km / h

Maneuverability: None. (Unguided)

Hammerhead

(Very fast and very agile, decoys are ineffective.)

Explosive force: 15,000 MJ kinetic (equal to 3,6 tons TNT)

Speed: 324 km / h

Maneuverability: Very good.

Leech

(EMP torpedo, very fast and very agile, decoys are ineffective.)

Explosive force: 1,000 MJ Kinetic; 10,000 MJ EMP

Speed: 360 km / h

Maneuverability: very good

Big Bang I

(slow torpedoes for destroying bases or slow moving targets.) Decoy Ineffective.)

Explosive force: 50,000 MJ kinetic (equal to 12 tons of TNT)

Speed: 90 km / h

Maneuverability: Bad

Big Bang II

(slow torpedoes for destroying bases or slow-moving targets, decoys ineffective, more explosive than the Big Bang I.)

Explosive force: 80,000 MJ kinetic (equal to 19.1 tons of TNT)

Speed: 54 km / h

Maneuverability: Bad

Giant bang

(slow torpedoes destroying bases or slow-moving targets.) Decoy Ineffective, has more explosive power than the Big Bang II.)

Antimatter warhead

Explosive force: 250,000 MJ kinetic (equal to 59,8 tons TNT)

Speed: 65 km / h

Maneuverability: miserable

(By comparison, an average World War II water bomb contained about 0.13 tons of TNT (130 kg))

,

 **Others**

10x Explosive Pegs Thrower (21 Explosive Pegs Per Thrower) (Battleship Movie)

4x shredder thrower (Battleship Movie)

2x Mine Layers

4x Smart Charge Torpedo Defense (Distributed along the fuselage)

4x Sonic Blast Generator (Can briefly numb targets with a very strong sound wave)

30x missile defense system type N / A (A Hartlicht Gattling gun)

20x missile defense system type N / A (point defense phaser)

6x micro torpedo launcher for photon and quantum torpedoes

2x sound cannon (range 500m)

,

 **Noteworthy ammunition**

200 long-range torpedoes (range 1500 km)

Nuclear missiles (Naquadria and Naquada reinforced.)

Nuclear torpedoes

Seismic bombs

Antimatter bombs

Thalarone bombs

\+ Top Secret Ordinance

 **hangars**

Up to 200 aircraft in different types. From long-distance bombers to fighters, there is room for everything.

Plus 100 Sinkipira drones.

5 hangars each holding up to 320 Zoids (1,600 Zoids)

,

,

"You're either suicidal or drugged if you want to mess with him." Dr. Toros after reading the list.

A piece of equipment, however, aroused his attention even more.

"A simulator system with hard-light projection?"

"A system for confuse the enemy or for training sessions." Anoth's explanation came while he stood just behind Dr. Toros.

"Can we use the system?" Anoth's grin was answer enough.

,

 **The next day.**

 **0800 clock.**

,

Anoth had installed the necessary simulation software in all the Zoids and they were now on the fourth attempt. All the previous ones they had lost.

Anoth's attention, however, was currently focused on the Command Wolf. Something was wrong with the weapon. At the last round the gun should have hit its target. Instead, it missed more than anything else.

There was no different with this try.

In fact it was getting worse.

"Brad, come to the maintenance deck." ordered Anoth. Brad had been there before when Anoth had installed the Simulator system. He arrived with his Command Wolf a few minutes later.

Leena with her Dibison and Leon in the Shield Liger joined shortly afterwards.

Shortly thereafter, Anoth had removed the gun from the Command Wolf and sat in the camp of the weapon, where he suspected the mistake.

"Now I know why you can't hit a barn door with that weapon." came shortly afterwards from the back of the Command Wolf. "The mount of the gun is knocked out and has several cracks, and some of the gun's recoil dampers are in the bucket, not to mention that the mounting itself belongs to an older Command Wolf and is not sustainable enough for this version."

"How long does the exchange take?" Brad asked, sitting in the open cockpit.

"Not long, an hour at most."

,

 **An hour later.**

,

Brad was outside again. Ready for the fifth simulation. Brad surprised himself when he fired the weapon at a test firing at moving dummy targets. He scored all targets with no miss.

Meanwhile, they had also revised their tactics. They had tried it several times as they did on their first attempt against the Tigers team. Every time they were defeated. It was time to rethink.

Leon loved this simulation system. The damage to their Zoids were simulated and if they had enough simulated damage sustained the system of the Zoid went to an simulated Frozen status. In addition, each simulation was slightly different than the previous one. That made it a significant challenge. For Zoids and pilots.

Anoth did not make it easy for them.

Leena fared a bit like Leon. Anoth had optimized the loading speed of her Megalomax, meaning that she was now ready to launch in about half the time. While he had improved the emitters of Leon Shield Liger. Less energy intake and yet a shield that is about 50% stronger. For that he had made the Tigers much more aggressive.

Oh well. They wanted to get into the S class. No one had said that would be easy.

Meanwhile, Bit was in Anoth's infirmary, getting an experimental treatment that would cure his wounds much faster. Experimentally, it might have been here on Zi. But elsewhere the Medigel had more than showed its worth.

So it came that Bit was a few hours later with the rest of the Team when the simulated Tigers team Suddenly that turned up had not only three members but also two mercenaries with them. That was a possibility, according to the rules of the ZBC.

,

 **Late evening.**

 **2100 hours**

,

After a long day of training, not only the pilots but also the Zoids dragged themselves aboard Anoth. Brad's Command Wolf was barely strong enough to get up the ramp so it was helped with the tractor beams.

The pilots stumbled out of their Zoids and were a short time later in their rooms and slept. For dinner they were too exhausted.

The next day was relaxation. The day after they would face the Tigers team. Then they had to show what they had learned.

Bit used the time to install a three-barrel shock cannon on the Liger Zero and then test it. Bit had had her built by Anoth's Zoid Parts manufacturing plant while he was being treated at the infirmary. It was not the strongest weapon but still another weapon in addition to the installed Strike Laser Claw and the AZ 108mm laser cannon at the tail end.

The day passed much too slow for the team, then finally it was time.

,

 **Zoid battlefield**

 **Coordinates: WOAX22**

,

The Tigers team was already there.

"Where are they?" Kirkland asked the leader of the Tigers team.

"Maybe they are scared." replies one of his team members.

Just then, a huge shadow flew over them, made a 180 ° turn and finally landed barely three kilometers away.

"But that is-"

"The Guardian" another team member finished Kirkland's started sentence.

No sooner had he landed than two hatches opened at his side from which first the Command Wolf and then the Shield Liger were catapulted out in quick succession. The hatches immediately closed again. Since the Dibison was too heavy for this type of launch, it ran down a lowered ramp.

Then they faced the Tigers team.

Brad sat in the cockpit of his Command Wolf. Right next to him, Leena was in her Dibison and next to her was Leon in his Shield Liger. Opposite them stood the three Zaber Fang from the last time.

They were just waiting for the judge.

Just two minutes later, it hit the ground a few hundred meters away in its Judge capsule.

 **"The area within a 30 mile radius is now declared a Zoid battlefield! The area is now a restricted area! Only challengers and personnel have access! Danger! All others have to leave the area immediately!"**

 **"Area scant. Battlefield set up. The Blitz Team versus the Tigers Team. Repeat after an invalidated battle. Battlemode 0982. Ready ... "** The judge raised his arms and crossed them in front of him. At the same time, a gong was heard. **"FIGHT!"**

"Show me that you have learned something." muttered Anoth, who had made himself comfortable in his chair in his CIC and looked very similar to the illusive man from Mass Effect.

No sooner did the gong ring Brad and Leon split up. The Zaber Fangs concentrated on the Dibison just like the first time. Only to find that Leena was ready this time. She activated her energy shield which she had recently discovered on her Zoid. She would have used the shield earlier if she had the necessary driver software. The emitters were installed but without a driver, the shield simply did not work. And it was exactly this lack of driver that Anoth had fixed at the inspection of the Zoids.

Just at this moment a projectile struck Leena's shield. However, none of the Zaber Fang had fired.

"What the hell?" Toros.

Anoth immediately expanded his scan radius and quickly discovered the source of the shot.

"I see them." it came from Jamie. "It's a Gun Sniper and a Cannon Tortoise, located on the northwestern edge."

"Judge?" Anoth asked. Said robot appeared seconds later on the main screen.

"The Tigers team has hired two mercenaries for this fight."

"Thank you." With that the judge ended the connection.

That was all they needed to know.

"Bit, Jamie, it's your turn." said Dr. Toros.

Both nodded and ran down to the hangar. Susi, however, could not spare a little comment. She held a holographic sign saying "Finally Action!" high and then scurried after Bit.

"Where did you pick her up?" asked Dr. Toros.

"I bred her myself." Anoth answered.

,

 **In the hangar.**

,

Jamie scurried to his Pteras bomber and jumped into the cockpit as Bit ran over to Liger Zero, who had already lowered his head and opened the cockpit. Seconds later, Susi took her place behind him.

"Jamie on Launcher 1 and Bit goes on Ramp 3. " ordered Anoth. Both ramps were right next to each other. The numbered launchers were on the left side of Anoth. The even numbered on the right.

The ramps were therefore assigned by Anoth because he had to adjust them for each start accordingly. Jamie's Pteras, for example, weighed just under 22 tons. The Liger Zero, however, almost four times as much. If he fired the Pteras with the configuration for the Zero, the G powers might tear the Zoid apart at launch.

"Wild Eagle ready for takeoff." It came from Jaime, who was particularly abused by Anoth during the last days. With complete success as Anoth noted.

"Liger Zero ready for takeoff." it came from Bit.

"Start in 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Start! " The two catapults triggered simultaneously and already both Zoids were outside.

As soon as Jamie was in the air he climbed steeply and Bit started the engines of his Zoid and accelerated the Zero to top speed.

"I take over, the turtle." announced Jamie.

"Then I take over the camper." confirmed bit.

Meanwhile, Brad, Leena and Leon were annoyed with the three Tigers. or rather two Tigers. Brad had taken one of them out by targeted shots. The gun sniper was about to fire again when his radar reported that an object was approaching very fast. He was still trying to aim at the approaching object, since the object was already practically over him. A second later, the Gun Sniper was missing a leg through Bits Strike Laser Claw. That was the first Merc out.

The second was suddenly flipped upside down as Jamie dropped two bombs right beside his Cannon Tortoise. This was the second Merc out.

Meanwhile, Leena had literally picked one of the other tigers on the horns and the last one got a dose from the Shield Ligers' rocket launchers.

 **"Battle over! Battle over! The winner is ... the Blitz Team!"** the judge announced.

"We won!" Leena was happy.

"Done!" rejoiced Jamie.

 **"Congratulations on your victory, goodbye, until the next fight."** The Judge capsule closed back up and started the engines and took off.

"Very well done people, come back." Anoth came over the radio. "Dr. Toros is going crazy here."

A short time later, the Zoids marched over a ramp and Jamie landed his Pteras on one of Anoth's activated hard-light airstrips. At the beginning, Jamie had not trusted the construct of light. But after several landings on the hard light construct that was no longer a problem. The two lanes were located on the right and left sides of Anoth and ended in a hangar door. As soon as Jamie disappeared into the hangar, Anoth deactivated the tracks again.

,

 **A few days later**

,

Training. Training. And more training.

That was the motto for the last four days.

It would not be long before the ZBC would tell them their next opponent.

In fact, they were contacted by the ZBC only a few hours later.

Shortly thereafter, the whole team found themselves in one of the conference rooms. including Bit, who wore a bandage on his chin. The story behind it caused a lot of laughter. Apparently, the Liger Zero had allowed a little joke and Bit hacked the guard under his chin. At least Anoth understood it that way.

Dr. Toros entered the room and announced the next opponent.

It was the Fluegel team. Anoth called directly on the data from the team. He was not really impressed. Apparently, Naomi Fluegel had chosen two complete newcomers to fill the vacancies in her team. The only real danger came from Naomi herself.

She was also known as the Red Comet.

Besides, Anoth had met her before. And in circumstances that Naomi hopefully will not have to go through again.

A hitherto undefeated Zoid pilot and first-class sniper who had not let any enemy Zoid closer than 1,000m.

They will test this claim.

The interesting thing, though, was the mode of fighting.

0988

That meant everyone had only six shots.

That should be interesting.

Bit wanted to be part of this fight. However, the Liger Zero had no other weapons besides the shock cannon and the 108mm at the tail end. He needed something more powerful.

He could not use Anoth's own production facilities because they were already busy with something else at the moment. There was probably a tour to the parts dealer needed. Because the fight was already tomorrow.

Anoth had given Bit one of his Gustavs. They simply had the better cargo capacity than Bit's small truck. And the gun he was looking for was not exactly a lightweight. And since these Gustav were part of Anoth himself, Anoth was on board. If only as a hologram. Of course Susi could not be left alone.

Just over an hour and a half drive later and they had arrived at a restaurant / fast food - Zoid parts dealer combo shop.

Bit and Susi went together to the parts dealer part of the store and Anoth marched into the restaurant part. He needed a few supplies, which were also offered here. Anoth bought up the supplies they had there and ordered more. Enough for a full crew. Anoth expected the arrival of a whole unit of the ZBC in the next few days.

One of Anoth's spies had tracked down a Backdraft operations base, which was about to be razed in the next few days. Therefore, the ZBC sent their units. And Anoth provided the main firepower and mobile base for this operation.

The ordered supplies (mainly food and the like) would be delivered directly to Anoth the next day. The bill for the whole was for the ZBC to pay.

Anoth had already spotted two guys looking for trouble. They were still quiet when he entered the store. However, when he wanted to go out, that changed and when the table was overturned, Anoth asked the owner a little question.

"Should I throw them out?" who was meant with that question, was obvious.

He eyed Anoth in his suit. but then he shrugged. "The two are constantly trouble makers here. " he got back in response.

"Understand." Anoth sauntered over to the two guys who were bothering Naomi of the Fluegel Team and tapped them on the shoulder. Seconds later, they both felt like they had their heads in a vise. "You two unicellulars are no longer welcome here." Anoth growled, grabbing them both by their faces. Only a few seconds later, both of them flew out of the restaurant in high arches.

The two quickly got up again. However, when they saw the 2.2m big giant in the door, they decided that it would be better for their health if they disappeared now.

When he turned around, he was greeted by a red comet that jumped into his arms.

"Guardian" Naomi was happy.

"Nice to see you again, young lady, as I read, you managed to set up your own Zoid team, how is Kira?"

Anoth remembered very well how he found the 16 year old at the time.

,

 **flashback**

 **4 years ago**

,

Anoth had been investigating a report from the local police department. Apparently, bandits had raided a small village, kidnapped all the children and extorted ransom.

Anoth already knew who had kidnapped them. And bandits they were not.

It was a cult.

One of Zi's most dangerous and classified as a terrorist organization. Which also meant that he did not need to hold back to fight them. Prisoners were optional.

They called themselves the Cult of the Death Saurer.

Apparently they had recovered parts of the then destroyed Death Saurer and worshiped them.

Nutcases. All of them.

The original Death Saurer and his smaller friend had been destroyed. So was Prozens clone of the Death Saurer. There were no more copies of the original Death Saurer. Only a few replicas, but they did not came anywhere close to the power level of the clone. In addition, they were much smaller and very rare. Overall, there were only six replicas. That was it.

And they had all been destroyed over the years. Petrified remains of them were in museums all over Zi.

Anoth had stopped out of sight of the old military base from long bygone days. However, the base was within range of his weapons.

Anoth projected out of his Zoid shape and took the form of a Lightning Saix. He immediately activated his camouflage and headed for the base at full speed. Before he could even think about razing the base to the ground, he first had to find the abducted children.

Minutes later, he stood on a ridge just a few hundred yards from the base and had begun to scan it. Also, several dozen of his Helcats had gone into position and waited for the order for the attack. The two Destroyer Wolf were also standing by behind a hill and out of sight of the base, because they had no camouflage.

Anoth could not scan the buildings. The concrete had been provided with a material that distorted its scanners. However, he had discovered in one of the building increased heat signatures, which could well have come from a group of people.

He hoped that these were the wanted hostages and not the kidnappers.

Anoth changed form and carefully crept into the base as a human. Apparently, the cultists had long since tried to repair most of the security systems of the base. But here and there Anoth noticed an active surveillance camera.

That made things a bit more difficult because now he had to find the security center or headquarters.

He discovered it barely fifteen minutes later in a container in one of the old hangar.

The problem was that he could not get to it from the ground. The cultists had littered the hangar with mines. The container itself stood on stilts and could only be reached via a bridge suspended from the ceiling. And access to this bridge was better guarded than Fort Knox. Multiple cameras, motion detectors, infrared sensors and automatic guns. Of which some were below the ceiling of the hangar.

"If I do not come from below, then from above, I have to go to the roof, and wait for the night." With that Anoth crept into a nearby ventilation shaft and waited.

,

 **Six hours later.**

 **Midnight.**

,

Only parts of the lighting of the base worked. As a result, many parts of the base were in the dark and were not monitored by other means. This made it easy for Anoth to climb the roof of the hangar and get in through a window into the hangar, where he was now hanging from the ceiling. And exactly over the container.

Anoth, as soon as he was sure that there was no guard under him, used one of the ropes which held the bridge above the ground and let himself glide down the rope unto the bridge. As soon as he was on the bridge, he was exactly below it and now he was hanging on the bottom side of container.

It was easy to scurry under the container and pull himself up against the side of it where he had already seen from the ceiling that a window was open there. Seconds later he was in the container and the guard inside the container was dead and stowed in the closet.

Then Anoth hacked into the security system and had to grin over the password. It read: 123abc. What idiots.

The "password" for the second terminal was not a bit better: 123456.

"At least they're smart enough to count to six." Anoth muttered. "Incompetent idiots."

the third terminal that monitored the access to the containers ... Did they even have a brain? 654321

The fourth and last terminal, which controlled the outside base security, had a much better password. However, someone had noted this on a sticky note and stuck it to the terminal.

"Without words."

The security systems were offline shortly afterwards. With them conveniently also the minefield in the hangar. Anoth made a quick change to the passwords, so they could not easily reboot the security systems.

Coming out of the hangar with the security system off was a breeze. Minutes later and four guards killed, he was at the building with the heat signature.

He had taken the access card from one of the guards and recorded his personal code. So it was easy to get into the building. Inside were two guards who were dead on the ground before they understood what was going on. Throwing knives. Silent and deadly.

A short time later he had reached the cells. Apparently the two were the only guards here in the building. However, he now had a new problem. 12 missing children were reported. Here were only eight. Four were missing.

At the moment it did not matter. He had this eight now. The other four could not be far. To bring them out, they only had to leave the building. Then the transporter systems of his main body took over the rest.

And now another problem was added. Someone had closed and locked the heavy steel door Anoth had passed to get to the cells. Not that that could stop him for a long time.

Getting the children out of their cells was not difficult and now they were standing in front of the locked steel door. And Anoth started to grin.

"Huhuuu! If you like your nice door you open it, we want to get out of here!"

The answer was laughter from the other side.

"Good as you want, we'll go now."

Anoth destroyed the door with one hand and crushed a guard just below it. The others were also eliminated within seconds. Soon after, the children were safe within Anoth's Zoid shape.

So. Where were the missing four?

He got the answer by a note on the desk of the guard of the building. They were taken to another building and from there to the ... painted caves? It was as good as unreadable.

At least they were in a cave that meant below the base.

Or should the word mean something else?

Maybe harbor?

Luckily he had not killed all the guards. Time to ask a few questions.

,

 **A "questioning" later**

,

It was neither caves nor harbor but in Squadron Building Six.

A short time later, he had found the said building. Actually it was more of a hangar than anything else. Entering the building was easy. As with the other hangar, a window was open and Anoth was inside.

What he discovered inside was not exactly what he expected.

Apparently, the cultists held a kind of fair. Several hundred cultists knelt on the ground in front of something that looked very much like the fossilized head of the original Death Saurer. The whole room was lit by torches and in front of the fossilized head were four altars. Luckily, nobody was there yet. So where were they?

Probably in one of the side rooms.

Anoth weaseled down to one of the doors and scurried through. It did not take long to find them. Especially because someone protested loudly.

A short time later he was standing in front of the door behind which the protest came from. Seconds later, this door crashed violently into the room. Seconds later, the completely surprised guards were lying unconscious on the ground.

"Easy, I'm here to get you out." Anoth said as he spotted the children he sought, who were startled by his sudden entry into the room. "What do you think you four, if we disappear from here?"

Four grinning girls were Anoth's answer. Apparently, Naomi, that was the name the girl who protested so loudly, made sure that she did not lose her courage. Anoth was glad they did not know what the cultists were up to.

Barely a minute later, they too had arrived safely in Anoth's Zoid form. Anoth was in the CIC again. What surprised him was that all 12 children suddenly came to the CIC, where Anoth had made himself comfortable in his seat in the middle of the room.

"Are you the Guardian?" it burst out of the 12 year old redheads.

Anoth had to laugh. "Yes, that's me, and right now you're twelve in the middle of me, this whole Zoid is me." Anoth's figure dissolved into the seat and his grinning face appeared in the monitors in the room. Seconds later, he was back in the seat. "We're going to attack this base now, so if you want to watch, you're welcome to stay here."

"These bastards murdered my parents." the red-haired girl growled. "Get it done."

The others reported something similar.

"I do not have to take prisoners." confirmed Anoth. "Start the attack, let me have the two Whale King floating above the base."

Meanwhile, the sun was slowly rising outside, when the two Destroyer wolfs, who until recently had been hiding behind the hill, marched into the firing position.

At the same time as the two Destroyer Wolf were firing their CPC and destroying the base's communications, Anoth fired all of his Explosive Peg launchers. All 10 launcher fired at the same time. 210 explosive pegs flew through the air. In each case 105 of them drilled themselves into the side of the Whale King. Seconds later, they exploded and both Whale King fell to the ground, burning.

At the same time as the ruined Whale Kings hit the ground, the two Destroyer wolf fired again, destroying the wall of the base, clearing the way for the Helcats, who immediately broke through the gaping hole and began with disassembling the base from within ,

In parallel, Anoth had fired one of his heavy artillery pieces. The projectile hit the building where the fossilized head of the Death Saurer was. Seconds later, the entire building exploded.

Some of the cultists had managed to reach their Zoids. It brought them nothing. Within seconds, they were destroyed by concentrated fire from dozens of Helcats. Not infrequently they destroyed the cockpit of the enemy Zoid and killed the Pilot with it.

Apparently there leader had managed to reach his Zoid. It was an Elephander that was coming out of the hall.

"YOU WILL PAY YOU BASTARD!" the angry man yelled into his microphone. "THE DEATH SAURER IS REPRODUCED AND EVERYTHING DESTROYED HAHAHAHAHA!"

 **"[I hardly believe that.]"** Anoth answered calmly.

He fired a few times at Anoth, whose shields easily swallowed the hits. Anoth answered with one of his own CPC, which simply vaporized the Zoid and pilot.

The last thing that was heard from the cultist leader was a long drawn out "NO!" when he saw the beam of the CPC approaching him.

About 20 minutes later it was over. The cult of the Death Saurer was history.

However, the base still contained a surprise for Anoth. There were two capsules in a bunker whose entrance Anoth had opened when he had destroyed the building in which the cultists had prayed. In these capsules were two not yet mature Organoids. A review of the DNA of the two revealed that they were twins.

It would take years before they "hatch". But that did not matter. Anoth had that time. A short time later, both capsules were housed in a room on board of him.

And that was not all. Apparently, several Zoid cores were also within the base. According to the labels there were six cores. None of the cores were mature enough for a growing tank and every one of them were Koenig Wolf Zoids. They too came aboard. And just like the two Organoids, years would go by before he could use them.

But there was something else. A mature Zoidcore. The core of a gun sniper. And it was the little redhead who immediately demanded that this would become her Zoid.

So Naomi got her gun sniper.

She already had a Name for it.

Kira.

,

 **Flashback end**

,

"Kira is fine, she's standing in front of the store." Naomi replied. "She is the best Zoid I could wish for."

"I am glad to hear that." Anoth answered. "And who are the two?"

"This is Jessica and Kathrin, they are new to Zoid battles, both of them have also Gun Snipers." Naomi explained.

"Nice to meet you both." Anoth said and nodded to them. The two are obviously not the bravest.

That was also exactly the same time that Bit came back with a part of a weapon on his arm and he was followed by Susi, who pulled a small trailer behind her with a whole part of the weapon.

Second, the guys came back from earlier. This time with reinforcement.

"There are people who do not know when to quit." Anoth muttered.

As the group approached, they shouted something about that he had taken from them the women that was theirs and some other nonsense. Anoth ignored the bleating. They were apparently not only on riot mode but also completely drunk.

Then suddenly one of them drew a knife and attacked Anoth. Seconds later, this attacker was unconscious on the ground and his knife was destroyed. Right after, the others attacked, only to share the same fate as their buddy. In the end, five unconscious idiots lay at Anoth's feet and the owner of the restaurant called the police.

"What was that?" Bit asked as he came over.

"A few brain dead monkeys who did not know when to stop." was Anoth's answer. Susi behind Bit stood her head crooked and started to poke one of the so called idiots while he was lying on the ground with her claws. "Susi stop that."

"Merow!" she protested and continued.

Bit walked over to her and whispered something in the cat's ear. Whereupon the Kavat acted as if she had never done anything.

Only three minutes later, the police was present. After a short statement, they gathered the five and set off again. They knew how to contact the Blitz and Fluegel team. And the Video material of the cameras spoke for itself.

,

 **A few hours later.**

,

The weapon Bit bought had belonged to a Heldigunner. It was therefore not very well suited for the Liger Zero. Assembling the weapon was not very difficult with Susi's help, and Anoth sent Bit right after it out for an hour to calibrate the weapon. No matter how good a weapon, if it could not hit its target it was worthless.

The next morning it was time.

Bit with his Liger Zero with Susi on board were together with Leena and her Dibison and Brad with his Command Wolf waiting for it to start.

Opposite them were three gun snipers. Two white and one red.

The only one missing was the judge.

Anoth had landed in the distance. You could see his huge form from the battlefield. It was also seen that Anoth was busy unloading more Zoids, but they took a different path and set off to a near resource of resources. A few minutes later, two Whale King landed, the crew immediately transferred to Anoth. These were the units of the ZBC that Anoth had already expected.

While Anoth waited for the troops to be loaded plus the return of his resource collectors, Anoth turned worked to complete Dr. Toro's design. The installation in the Hover Cargo was already done. The only thing missing was the right programming. The whole device was tuned to the Liger Zero. And since such a system did not exist before, Anoth's programming art was in demand to get it working properly. And as with any new system, there were a few bugs here and there.

This will probably take a few days until it worked properly.

And even if the system worked now, there were still some parts missing. The first had to be agreed with Bit.

At the moment it was all simulated via hard light holograms. Not perfect but for testing that was enough.

Anoth's attention was drawn back to the battlefield when his sensors reported that the Judge capsule was approaching and would hit the ground in a few seconds.

Moments later, the capsule hit the ground. And a moment later it rose so high that the judge could look over the rim of the crater.

 **"The area within a three-mile radius is now a declared Zoid battlefield! The area is now a restricted area! Only challengers and personnel have access! Danger! All others have to leave the area immediately!"**

After a short break, the judge continued.

 **"Field scanned, Battlefield set up, The Blitz Team against the Fluegel Team, Battle Mode 0988. Ready ..."** The Judge raised his arms and crossed them in front of him. At the same time, a gong was heard. **"FIGHT!"**

The three Gun Snipers were the first to move. The two white ones scurried into the forest while Naomi ran into her red gun sniper to the nearby mountain and jumped with her thrusters on this.

Brad and Leena rushed after the two beginners while Bit aimed at the cliff. The structural scanner upgrade from Liger Zero made it easy to see where he had to shoot to achieve the desired effect.

Naomi commented on the six shots in the cliff that she had already seen bad shooters. But never such a bad one. She had no idea that Bit had hit all targets.

Since Bit had spent all of his six shots and Liger Zero also expressed her displeasure over the heavy weapon she was wearing, Bit abruptly vented the now useless weapon from the back of the Liger, which Liger Zero greatly appreciated, and now ran at full speed to the mountain. He was careful not to run a straight line so that Naomi could not hit them so easily.

Naomi, meanwhile, had put her Zoid in sniper mode and aimed into the forest. The first sorrowful one was Leena again. A shot and the Dibison was out. The next shot hit Brad, who had just come into a clearing after knocking out the two other Gun Snipers. This was Brads Command Wolf out. Now everything was on the duel Naomi against Bit.

Meanwhile, Bit was almost at the foot of the mountain and his maneuvers made it very difficult for Naomi to catch him. And as the course took Bit steadily nearer to Naomi, it forced Naomi to change her Zoids point of view to get a even a chance to hit him. That was exactly what was missing.

The shock caused by Naomi's Zoid as he changed his point of view was enough to bring the severely damaged cliff to collapse. So Naomi rushed with tons of rocks down the cliff exactly in Bit's direction. Bit had already charged the Strike Laser Claw and was keeping close to Naomi.

Naomi fired another shot but Liger Zero jumped over it with the help of his thrusters and hit Naomi's Zoid with the Strike Laser Claw. That was the end of the fight.

 **"Fight over! Fight over! The winner is .. the Blitz team!"** the judge announced, ending the fight.

,

 **An hour later.**

,

All five of the disabled Zoids were currently in Anoth's on-board workshop. Naomi stood side by side with Jessica and Kathrin, watching as the Zoids of the ZBC were stowed away.

Whatever the ZBC intended, they expected hard resistance.

It was a small army that Anoth was picking up right now.

"When does the operation begin?" they heard from behind them. That was the voice of the ZBC General. General Markus.

"As soon as the loading of the Zoids and the crew has finished and my resource collectors have returned. In about two hours." was Anoth's answer, who was studying the layout of the Backdraft base they were about to attack.

Unfortunately, it was the only base they had found so far.

The base was massive and consisted of more than 20 hangar buildings in which the Backdraft Group housed their stolen Zoids. But that was not all. The facility also housed a massive training facility for militia in the Backdraft Group. Therefore, Anoth had taken the units of the ZBC. Because he expected at least 500 enemy Zoids. Probably even more.

For the reports of some of his scouts showed that there was a lot going on in the base. Apparently the Backdraft Group had hired mercenaries to reinforce the base. And even now, more mercenaries were arriving there.

"What about us?" asked Bit.

"You are not involved in these battles." Anoth answered. "The battles coming now are not Zoid League battles, there will be wounded and dead, so you will stay on board during the fight."

Relief was heard from Dr. Toros. Naomi was also relieved. Neither of them felt like being drawn into a war zone.

,

 **Two hours later**

,

Anoth was in the air under the influence of his own camouflage system. As a result, he was invisible to virtually all sensors. To stay undetected, Anoth kept his speed below that of the sound. Still, they would be near the base in a few minutes.

He landed at a distance and then approached the base on the ground. In parallel, the ZBC units in him positioned themselves so that they could get out as soon as possible once they got the green light.

A few minutes later it was time. Anoth dropped his cover and the two Destroyer Wolf, who had already been let out, opened the fire with the base defense and communications systems. In parallel, ZBC Zoids were catapulted out in rapid succession over Anoth's 24 catapults.

All of the Stationary Guns fire from the base or that from the enemy Zoids was stopped by Anoth's heavy shields.

The Blitz and the Fluegel team were able to watch everything through the monitors and the vibrations as Anoth's guns fired were clearly felt by them.

They could see how all the explosive-peg throwers fired at the same time. In parallel, hundreds of rockets rose into the air. Then Anoth's own CPC fired. The firepower of these weapons puts everything in the shadows they've ever seen. Anoth's first volley made the outer heavily fortified defenses completely flat. What the CPC did not destroy was then destroyed either by the fire of the mass accelerator guns or by the Thanix.

Such as two bunkers built to survive a CPC hit. However, the Thanix beam, which was accelerated to enormous speeds and made of liquid metal, it could not offer any real resistance. The beam broke through the bunker armor and both bunkers exploded directly afterwards.

Immediately afterwards, the fired Rockets and Explosive pegs hit the base's energy generators and destroyed them. With the destruction of the generators the fixed defensive installations failed.

Now the units of the ZBC advanced into the base.

So far, everything went according to plan. They had completely surprised the base.

Anoth, however, had the uneasy feeling that there was something else in this base.

Something vicious.

Something against which the old Zoidians had already fought back then and only just won.

Something that was awakened by the Backdraft Group.

Anoth just hoped he was wrong.

"Release for the Rainbow Team!" The General announced immediately after Anoth had informed him that they had a clear path to the main building.

Immediately afterwards, one of Anoth's catapults shot out a APC carrying the said team. To land safely, the pilot ignited the brake nozzles of the vehicle, which slowed them down before they touched the ground. Immediately after, they headed straight for the main building.

,

 **With the Rainbow Team.**

,

"Okay, people, listen. Our job is to retrieve data from the servers of the facility and bring them back to base, the people inside will not greet us in a friendly way, so as soon as we get there, and the APC removes the front door we make our way to the main server room, right? "

"Yes, sir!"

"Arriving in 20 seconds. Expect considerable resistance." Anoth's voice came from the speakers.

Seconds later, the car stopped right outside the door to the complex and the soldiers ran out. The cannon on the vehicle swung over to the door and fired. The door was completely blown away and the six soldiers threw in stun grenades. As soon as they exploded they stormed in.

The two with the shields ran ahead, the others behind and sought cover. And as Anoth had said, they ran into considerable resistance.

It took several minutes before they had destroyed the resistance inside the foyer. After that they practically only needed to follow the signs to the server room, which was in the same direction as the labs.

On the way there were mercenaries in the way, which were hardly a challenge for the team. Badly trained and under-resourced as the mercenaries were.

Then they reached the labs they had to cross to get to the server room. However, they should never arrive there.

There was an explosion somewhere in front of them in one of the laboratories shortly thereafter they met creatures that could easily be described as zombies.

"What is that?!" exclaimed one of the soldiers in disbelief.

 **"ALL UNITS! IMMEDIATE RETREAT! CLASS THREE BIO HAZARD DISCOVERED! RETREAT IMMEDIATELY!"** The mighty voice of the Zoid was still clearly audible inside the building. At the same time the dull noise of a siren could be heard.

"You've heard him, we're leaving!" called the commander of the team. The team turned on the spot and ran back to the exit. The zombie-like creatures were hot on their heels.

They all knew what the biohazard index looked like. And nobody wanted to see a bio hazard of class three or above. The lower the class number, the more dangerous it was. Class 1-3 posed a threat to the entire galaxy and was destroyed at any cost. Even a war was an acceptable outcome if they destroyed such a biohazard.

They ran through the corridors, always dodging mutant or mutated creatures that were once probably human. Luckily, the creatures were not very fast. But there were many of them.

Finally they reached the entrance and raced inside the waiting APC who was busy shooting at their pursuers. As soon as they were inside, the APC raced off, taking a direct course towards Anoth's Zoid form. Seconds later, after a rather bumpy ride, they raced up the ramp and into the interior.

,

 **Recently.**

,

Unfortunately, Anoth's feeling was right, as he only found out a few minutes later. An explosion occurred in a building on the other side of the base. Directly afterwards there were strange radio messages from the pilots of the ZBC.

"Oh my God, what is that ?!"

"Something takes control of our Zoids!"

"I have no control anymore. I have - AAAAHH!"

Immediately after, in Anoth's CIC sounded an alarm that he hoped he would not hear.

"They could not have been so stupid, or could they?" Anoth murmured as he pointed his sensors to the spot, hoping it was not what he thought was there. Unfortunately, Anoth's hope was dashed when the bio-hazard alarm went off. "Holy shit!"

"What's happening?" the general asked.

"Those idiots of Backdraft have reawakened the Kombuso parasite!"

"Kombuso parasite?"

"The parasite nearly wiped out the old Zoidians long ago, taking over the Zoids and their pilots, then infecting more Zoids and mutating, combining and becoming bigger and bigger creatures. My bio-hazard index classifies him as Class 3 Bio-hazard. " was Anoth's brief explanation. **"[ALL UNITS! IMMEDIATE RETREAT! CLASS THREE BIO HAZARD DISCOVERED! RETREAT IMMEDIATELY!]"**

Anoth's siren started howling as well. A siren that could be heard for several kilometers.

"What?"

"If the population of Zi wants to survive, then I have to disinfect this area immediately."

"That means?"

"That your air units should piss off as soon as possible, or they will be destroyed. All land units will be retrieved via emergency teleportation. I cannot wait, and if that escapes, we'll soon face a catastrophe we may not be able stop. " Anoth's answer was clear.

"All units ready for immediate emergency transport." sounded a new voice in the CIC.

"May I introduce you, Ahri, one of my shadows." said Anoth. "Initiate clearance for Thalarone extinction weapons."

"Ahri, leader of the Fox Shadows, Thalarone weapons authorized, Zero-Zero-Strike-Red-Zero."

The code was confirmed on the main monitor, which now showed the weapon and where now one of four points next to it lit up.

"Serina, Dragon Shadow Leader, Thalarone Guns Authorized, Retro Nine Blue Strike Five Nine Five."

That was the voice of Serina, who was the leader of the dragons. The code was confirmed by the flashing of the second green dot and the corresponding tone. This tone was brighter than the previous one.

"Kalvina, Leader of the Cat Shadow, Arming Thalarone Weapons, Execution Code: Nine Five Over, Seven Blue Five, Armed."

That was the voice of Kalvina. A skyfire cat. In her human form, she looked similar to Kuroka, except that her hair resembled that of burning fire. This illuminated the third point.

"Ready for End Code." said Kalvina. That was Anoth's code.

"Guardian Anoth. End Code to Execute Thalarone Weapons Authorization Ten Break Alpha. Strike, Strike, Strike. "

This lit up the fourth and last green dot. Immediately after, they heard firing guns take position under Anoth's wings.

By now it was clear that Anoth was serious.

"All uninfected units are on board." confirmed Ahri.

"What is a Thalarone weapon?" asked Bit, who had walked over to Kalvina.

"A weapon that has the potential to kill all life on the Planet with one shot." Kalvina explained. "It retains the technology, which is why the weapon needs multiple actuation codes to fire it."

"Artificial Gravity Generators Online." came the message from Ahri. "Thalarone Intermix at 65%, two minutes to launch, starting Wave Motion Generator."

Anoth's engines started and Anoth took off shortly after to take a position above the base at a height of ten kilometers. Then he changed his position so that he looked down vertically. Without the artificial gravitation they would not be able to stand in this position.

Anoth's wings unfurled and began to glow green as the Thalarone radiation moved through the wings.

"Thalarone Intermix at 85%. One minute to launch Wave Motion Generator at 100% power." reported Ahri.

Now you could see how the energy from the wave generator was also directed into the wings, whose wing edge now began to shine in a blue light.

"Thalarone Intermix at 100% Wave Motion Generator at 120%. Wave Motion Containment Ready. Ready to Fire."

The Wave Motion energy was mainly known as a very powerful weapon, the Wave Motion Cannon. However, the seraphim, over a very long time of research, had developed a method of using the energy itself as a containment method. they exploited the nature of the energy themselves.

This made it especially useful to contain radiations that were virtually impossible to contain.

A simple force field was not enough to contain Thalarone radiation. The containment of the Wave Motion energy was the only one hundred percent sure method to limit the Thalarone radiation to a specific area. The radiation that passed through the Wave Motion shield was completely disassembled and rendered harmless by it.

By now, the parasite had fused under them to a size about half the size of the original Death Saurer. It could only be described as a grotesque organic-mechanical thing.

"What an ugly creature." Naomi said. The other's expression said that they agreed with Naomi.

"Fire."

The energy of the Wave Motion Generator was first fired, forming an inverted multi-kilometer funnel of blue-white energy. Immediately afterwards the Thalarone weapons were fired. A beam of green energy shot down and hit the base right in the middle. A few meters next to the parasites. Which did not make any difference. As long as it was in the area. Then there was a powerful green explosion and the whole dome of energy was flooded with the radiation and became very, very green.

Only a few seconds later, the energy disappeared and the Thalarone radiation dissolved.

The parasite just seemed to be standing motionless. Then they could see how the parasite began to petrify and then decay to dust. Everything else living, no matter whether Zoids or humans, fell into dust.

Anoth stayed there for quite a while, scanning the area. A few minutes later Anoth could give the all clear. The parasite was completely extinguished.

"Wave generator shuts down, Thalarone generator disabled, weapons secured." came Ahris message.

"Parasite completely extinguished." confirmed Anoth. "I just hope they do not have more of these parasites. " Anoth's eyes went to the general. "How many have we lost?"

"21 pilots, including their Zoids. Plus seven infected Zoids." the general reported.

"Could have been worse." was Anoth's opinion. And the general knew he was right.

"Yes, but our mission was a failure." said the general.

"It cannot be changed."

,

 **Two days later.**

,

Anoth's revelation that he had shadows also gave out that the Guardian was in fact a Worldlord. Not a simple oversized Zoid. At the same time, he also showed that you could talk to him.

The attack on the Backdraft base still hung many in the bones. They had never experienced anything like these parasites. Everyone just hoped they would not see it again.

Everyone present had signed confidentiality agreements. It had been decided that the events there would better not get to the public. Otherwise it would cause a panic that nobody needed.

At the same time, Anoth had launched orbiting satellites in search of more of these parasites. They had not found anything yet. and Anoth hoped that it would stay that way.

As for the public, they were told that the Backdraft Group had destroyed their own base when they realized that they would lose the fight.

Anoth now had a theory of where the Backdraft Group had the parasite. Petrified remains. Somehow, they must have extracted the DNA from them and then cloned the parasite.

Anyway. The parasite was gone. And it did not seem like there was any more of it.

Also the ZBC troops had left again.

At the moment the Blitz team was about to defeat another team.

The Strike Laser Claw ended the fight as the leg and gun of the red Zaber Fang Zoids dropped and the Zoid collapsed. The other two Zoids of the team had been two also red Helcats, who were taken out of the fight by Brad and Leena with ease.

Right after the fight, Bit talked to the pilot of the Zaber Fang. He was apparently not satisfied with the performance of his Zoids.

Anoth had walked to them as a hologram in his human form and could hear the cursing of the Zaber Fang pilot sitting in the open cockpit.

"Dirty Zoid! Mistding! I should never have bought you!"

"If you do not want to keep it, I'll gladly buy it from you!" Anoth called up to him.

"I give it to you!" the pilot exclaimed angrily. "And you can have the two Helcats too!"

With these words he jumped out of his Zoid and ran to the transport Zoid of his team parked at a distance.

"Why are you interested in this Zoid?" Leena asked, standing next to Anoth. Together with Bit and also Dr. Toros.

"It's not a he. It's a she, and she's pregnant, I can feel several young Zoid cores in her."

"She is pregnant?" asked Dr. Toros surprised. "I thought that would not be possible with an industrial produced Zoid."

"It's a nice myth, but that's all there is to it." was Anoth's answer. "I do not know who made that statement, but I know that that one was an idiot."

,

 **Sometime later**

 **Base of the Blitz Team**

,

Anoth's Zoid form lay on your cliff above the base and seemed to be sleeping. The rest of the team, after a long time on tour with Anoth was back inside their own base.

But Anoth was not idle during the time. The two organoid sisters he had found years ago were now ready to be released from their capsules. A few years earlier than he expected. Also, the cores of the Koenig Wolfs were ready for the growth tanks.

The core needs the longest time to develop. The actual growth of the Zoids itself took place within a few hours. A thumb rule was 10 tons per hour. A Koenig Wolf weighed about 90 tons. That meant about 9 hours.

But then came out only the naked Zoid. The weapons were designed separately and then assembled accordingly.

He turned to the two Organoids.

He went to their capsules and examined the two in it. Yes, they were mature. They looked quite similar to Raven's Organoid Shadow. Only that they were white colored.

Time to get them out.

With a few touches of the holographic screen ride next to the tanks the liquid flowed out of the capsules and they opened shortly thereafter. The two Organoids tumbled awkwardly out of their capsules and took a while to get up.

When they looked up and saw Anoth in his holographic hardlight form, their first instinct was to attack him. but that changed almost instantly when they sensed that he was just a depiction of the personality of the Zoid they were in right now.

"Lord Guardian!" one of them exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm sorry we wanted to attack you." the second apologized.

"It's okay, nothing happened." Anoth answered completely calmly. "What's your name?"

"I am Kilina."

"Kalina." was the concise answer of the other.

"Nice to meet you both."

"We are at your service Guardian of the Worlds."

"Fine, I can use your help."

"In which?"

"At the birth of several young Zaber Tigers."

,

 **A short time later**

 **Within the Blitz Team base.**

,

Actually, a Zoid released only his little ones when it dies. The exception are some wild Zoid species, which had developed methods to deposit the little Zoid cores like eggs. This was not possible with the Zoids produced on the production line. From them, the younger cores needed to be operated out.

And that's exactly what they were busy right now. Even if Dr. Toros was buzzing around them.

It took a good two hours before they had all the small Zoid cores out of the mother Zoid. There were a total of six pieces. They were all immediately taken to tanks aboard Anoth. They were already well developed, which meant Anoths could bring them right after the Koenig Wolf into the growth tanks.

At the same time, it also meant that they had done that just in time, otherwise the mother Zoid would not have lived much longer. Then the fully grown cores would have sought their way out by force. However, a short time later, a completely resurrected Zaber Fang was standing in one of Anoth's hangars waiting for her to welcome her "little ones".

That did not mean that everything went smoothly in between.

At some point, Anoth and Jamie, were about to reassemble the Zaber Fang again and repair her in parallel, where Anoth could teach Jamie one thing or the other about the tech behind the Zoid, someone came into the hangar.

Someone who knew Leena.

Someone who had his eye on Leena.

However, Leena did not want to see so much of that person.

Because she was flirting right now with Bit. Then this strange Bird of Paradise came into the hall and tried to attack Bit. Just to see how Bit took a step backwards and he landed very hard on his knees and began to squirm in pain on the ground.

This caused some attention. Not only by the people in the hangar, but also by the Zoids in the hangar, which all directed a camera at what was happening.

"Is that Leena's stalker?" asked Anoth Leon, who had taken a seat behind him in his Shield Liger. He had discussed with his father, that he wanted to leave the Tam and go alone for a time. He was just about to make the final preparations for his departure.

Leon sighed. "That's Harry Champ." he started. "He sees himself someone destined to become king." here Leon was huffing. "A rich rascal, who for some reason is obsessed with Leena, he wants to have her as his queen." Leon shook his head. "He's also the boss of the Champ Team, which is made up of him and his two robotic assistants, however that may be, I'm on my way now."

"Well then, good luck Leon. Maybe we'll meet again."

"For sure we will meet again, at least when I have my own team." Leon set off with it.

Later that day, it was clear that Harry Champ had challenged the Blitz team to a fight in blind mode. Mode 0973. Which meant that the battlefield will be an old abandoned ruined city.

This meant limited visibility through many tall buildings and limited maneuvering space for the Zoids. Not exactly a light battlefield.

But fighting in urban areas has always been difficult.

Two days later it was time.

As a battleground, an old ruined city had been selected. The city itself was abandoned as the land around the city became a desert, making it virtually impossible to supply the city. It was surrounded by high walls and in the center stood an old tower where Anoth wondered how long it would still be standing there.

There were traces of ancient Zoid battles everywhere in the ruins. It was clear that these ruins were not used for the first time for such a fight.

The Champ Team had already arrived. They had landed their Whale King almost directly in front of the old gates of the city.

Anoth grinned when he saw how pale Harry Champ was when he landed on the other side of the city. After all, Anoth was many times bigger than a simple Whale King.

As soon as Bit landed with his Liger Zero, Brad with his Command Wolf and Leena with her Dibison outside, they were waiting for the Judge to arrive.

This time Anoth used to scan their opponents and provide the data to the three.

Harry Champ sat in his Darkhorn. A very heavily armed Darkhorn. Equipped with a heavy Gattling cannon and a high energy pulse weapon. Under the Zoid there was a thruster set to increase the maneuverability. However, the Zoid had a significant weakness. Harry had forgotten to reinforce its legs. If too often the load is on only one side they would buckle.

Then there was a stealth viper piloted by Benjamin. It only had the standard equipment and was not modified. At least at first glance. However, when he looked more closely it was clear that the Zoid was much larger than normal and equipped with other weapons. A CP-13 Wild Weasel Unit had been mounted as well as a CP-05 heavy beam cannon. And apparently also the tail guns of a Dibison had been mounted.

The last one was Sebastian's Zoid. A modified Heldigunner. It had been equipped with two heavy guns. If Anoth were not mistaken, they were CP10 were cannons. They actually belonged to a Gojulas. These, however, were much smaller.

All in all no bad Zoids. The question was, how good were the pilots?

The Judge capsule arrived a few minutes later and crashed into the middle of the city.

 **"Area scant. Battlefield set up. The Blitz Team versus the Champ Team. Battlefield 0973. Ready ... "** The judge raised his arms and crossed them in front of him. At the same time, a gong was heard. **"FIGHT!"**

With this, both teams disappeared into the ruins of the city.

"Well, now it's up to them." Anoth could see exactly where each was on his sensor image. The same was not true for the pilots of the Zoids. Due to the Battle Mode Anoth was not allowed to connect his sensors with the pilots. Also, no help from outside could be given. The pilots were on their own.

Susi also had to stay aboard too. Very much to her displeasure.

The first to meet each other were Bit and Harry. What followed was an interesting chase across the ruins where Bit took only left turns, followed by the pursuing Harry with his Darkhorn. He did not even notice that he did exactly what Bit wanted him to do.

Leena, on the other hand, had it probably the easiest. She ran across the path of Benjamin in his stealth viper. A single jump and the Stealth Viper was crushed under the 230-ton Dibison.

Brad, however, met Sebastian. It all boiled down to whose Zoid was the more agile one. In the end, Brad was ahead, destroying the Heldigunner with a few well aimed shots from behind.

Meanwhile, Bit had literally guided Harry around for a long time. At the next turn it was time. The legs on one side of the Darkhorn gave way to the constant overload. After that Bit only needed to shoot at the Darkhorn so long with the shock cannon until the systems of the Darkhorn crashed.

 **"Battle over! Battle over! The winner is ... the Blitz Team!"** the judge announced.

That was easier than expected.

Anoth could not help but to grin as he thought about how Leena had defeated her opponent. A simple jump on the enemy Zoid and the fight was over.

Meanwhile, Anoth finally finished programming the CAS system in Hover Cargo. The system had caused much more problems than Anoth had expected at the beginning.

Before all the right adjustment, if the Zoid was not standing exactly right, had made the most problems.

But now the system worked as it should.

And that was the time to unveil the armor systems that Dr. Toros had let produce.

There were three units. Against two of them Anoth hardly had anything to oppose. The third was something else.

The first was the system Jaeger. A high-speed system. Equipped with two massive engines.

The second was the Schneider system. Specializing in direct melee combat with seven blades mounted at different points.

The third, however, made problems by its sheer weight alone. The Panzer system. The Liger Zero weighed scarcely 75 tons without its standard armor. This system alone weighed in at just over 145 tons. That brought the total weight to 220 tons. Only ten tons lighter than the Dibison. For such a weight, the Zoid was not really designed.

But the Panzer system was basically still a prototype. Anoth was sure that with a different choice of material and better structure of the armor, the weight could be at least halved without losing protection.

Anyway. At the moment, fighting with this monster was out of the question. But here came the fact into play that the Liger Zero was an Ultimate X and therefore had an Organoid system.

It was probably time, the Blitz team learns this fact. Because the Organoid system allowed the Zoid to be trained by himself. So Liger Zero would be able to learn to operate with the Panzer system and become stronger in order to use the system even more effectively.

"I think it's time we talk." Anoth said after asking them all to the conference room. "There are a few things you do not know about Liger Zero yet, and that she's no ordinary Zoid should be clear to everyone by now. And now it's time I'll show you why."

Anoth let a hologram appear in the middle of the table. It was a silver ball with several outgrowths on the sides.

"That's a Zoid core." Anoth explained. "It comes in a variety of sizes and colors, but the basic layout is always the same - it's not like that with the Liger Zero, it's an Ultimate X. A Zoid with an integrated organoid system, that's what the Zoid core from the Liger looks like."

The hologram changed. Also this time was a ball with outgrowths to see but there was something on the ball. It looked like a skull that had bitten into the ball. Some of the excesses even went through it.

"That's the essence of an Ultimate X Zoids, a core that is permanently fused with an organoid, which has the same effect on a Zoid as one that is temporarily fused with an organoid. Increased power, increased stamina, increased speed, increased efficiency, and even increased intelligence. You've certainly noticed that, Bit, for example, that Liger Zero suggests weapons to you. "

"Yes, on the first session, she showed me the Strike Laser Claw." confirmed bit.

"That's exactly what I mean, which is why such a Zoid can only be controlled by certain pilots, and a pilot who the Zoid does not want will immediately be rejected by them." Anoth continued. "At the same time, however, the Organoid system allows something that most Zoids do not have, they get stronger over time if trained properly. And at the moment, our Zoid lady can do little more with the Panzer Unit than walking with it. At the moment we can totally forget about firing the weapons at all, but over time she will get used to it and be able to use it much better. "

"How many of these Ultimate X Zoids are there?" asked Dr. Toros.

"There are only two known to me at the moment, Liger Zero and the Berserk Fury, except that the Berserk Fury disappeared a long time ago, the last reports I read being that the Berserk Fury had been loaded onto a ship. But, this ship never reached its destination, it sank somewhere on the line, and nobody knows where it is. "

There were some more details discussed. Including the training regiment for Liger Zero with the Panzer unit.

,

 **A few days later**

,

Bit had Liger Zero out and about time and time again with the assembled Panzer unit. Even though there was little going on at the moment like walking slowly, he could feel that every time he did it, it was getting better and better.

Bit was always accompanied by several of Anoth's Helcats as well as some Liger Phoenix, who kept watch from the air. Anoth knew the Backdraft Group would do anything to get an Ultimate X and Anoth was not ready to take any unnecessary risks.

They were assisted by two of Anoth's Koenig Wolf, who took up positions in the distance, covering the area as sniper units. Also four Murasame Liger and two Liger X were present under full alert. He had bought them from a dealer as Zoidcores and allowed them to grow out aboard.

The first two days did nothing of note happen. Except that Anoth could add two Lightning Saix to his Zoids. Purchased from a team that did not want the two Zoids any longer.

The Zoids were starting to joke that Anoth might be a bit too paranoid. On the fourth day, however, Anoth's paranoia turned out to be well founded.

A group of mercenaries attacked them. There were a good 20 people who mainly drove Molgas and Rev Raptors. In total there were 12 Molgas and 8 Rev Raptor who came to them. Anoth's Zoids knew they might have hidden some snipers somewhere, too. That's why they linked their own sensors to those of Anoth and right enough. On a hill not far from them stood a Snipe Master. And a little further away, two Gun Snipers. Anoth bet that the leader of the gang was in the Snipe Master.

The three enemy snipers were a trifle for the two King Wolf. Most of all, because Anoth had some of his shadows as pilots on the controls, who were already very good snipers. Master snipers in fact.

The Snipe Master managed to fire one more shot, but one of the Liger X intercepted the shot intended for the Liger Zero, causing the bullet to bounce harmlessly off the shield of the Liger X.

No sooner had this happened than the waiting seven Zaber Fang and the remaining four Koenig Wolf met the others, who had now begun to fight the Molga and Rev Raptors.

Bit mixed also with. Although he could not use the main weapons of the Panzer unit, but the projectile weapons and rocket launcher were possible.

The ensuing slaughter (you can hardly call it anything else) took less than five minutes.

The end result was that four of the twelve Molga's cores had been shot. Also, three Rev Raptor had been completely destroyed. Simply vaporized as one of the Koenig Wolf had used them as a test target for his newly installed phaser. The pilot went with it.

That left five heavily damaged Rev Raptor, eight Molga-also badly damaged-two Gun Snipers and a Snipe Master.

Actually, Anoth did not need any of this Zoids. Although he had the authority to take the Zoids from mercenaries. However, he did not want to be the owner of Zoids who still had to be evaluated by the police. Who knows for what these backyard thugs used their Zoids for.

When the police finally arrived, they were astonished. Six Koenig Wolf, seven Zaber Fang, two Lightning Saix, four Murasame Liger, six Liger Phoenix and eight Helcats greeted them. And they all wore the same sign on their shoulders. That made it more than clear to who these Zoids belonged to. The fact that the Zoids were able to talk was underpinned once more.

Meanwhile, Bit with Liger Zero had returned to base.

In the middle sat 22 bound mercenaries. Some with injuries others without. But everyone was staring at the mouth of a massive cannon from one of the King Wolf that was aimed exactly at them.

Needless to say, the mercenaries were retrieved without resistance.

As for the few who were vaporized. The police considered it suicide. Whoever was stupid enough to attack the forces of the Guardian, or even the Guardian himself, committed nothing but that.

,

 **One day later**

,

The next morning, Van was on the road with the Jeep, grazing a nearby old Zoid battlefield. The loot, however, was little. Only a few still usable smaller parts that he could find.

Anoth had made himself comfortable halfway across the base and seemed to be dozing. Therefore, he was also awake, as Bit left the base with the Jeep at full throttle and was followed by Jamie's Pteras. Just that it was not Jamie at the wheel, but Leena, who wanted to punish Bit for going to the bathroom while she was in there.

Since this had happened twice in similar fashion, just with Jamie and Brad as victims, Anoth ignored it.

But when Bit came back in the evening and there was no sign of Leena, Anoth had the dull feeling that something was wrong.

This feeling was confirmed when the Blitz Team was contacted by the leader of the Gold Team of the Backdraft Group.

They showed in their video transmission that they had the Pteras in their hangar and that Leena was also in their power. Obviously, they also sedated her.

The challenge was clear. Three against three. When the Blitz team won, they got Leena back.

As soon as the transmission was over, Anoth contacted the Blitz Team base.

"What idiots." Anoth started. "He has no idea who he pissed off, well, he wants to play, then we play, but according to my rules."

With that, Anoth began to explain his plan to them. The Backdraft Group had no idea what to expect.

,

 **The next morning**

,

The Blitz team approached the Battlefield with their hover cargo. Anoth himself was not far away. However, he approached from the other direction and with active camouflage. So the Backdraft Group would not know where he was at all.

For the Backdraft Group only the Hover Cargo was present.

And so it was not long before the Whale King of Team Gold landed just a few miles from Anoth.

Bit came out of the Hover Cargo with its Liger Zero, Jamie driving Leenas Dibison, and Brad, with his Command Wolf. Brad had said his mercenary nature over a week ago goodbye, especially since Anoth had conjured up a certain team spirit in the team. He also wanted to have Leena back and he was curious how that big-lank Backdraft thug will react when he realizes he missed a very tiny detail from the Blitz team.

This tiny detail was only a good three kilometers long and had a wing span of only seven kilometers.

Yes, you really needed a microscope to see that.

Brad could not resist a certain grin.

As Anoth had said.

Never stop your enemy while he makes a mistake.

"Attention, I link your sensors to mine. The Backdraft Group has several Stealth Zoids in the combat area, and these red things seem to surround the area with a force field. " came the warning from Anoth. Shortly thereafter, they saw the three opponents on their radar. Also, a picture was projected into the cockpit, which allowed the Blitz team to see the enemy Zoids as if they had no camouflage at all.

Looked like three Helcats armed with Miniguns waiting for them.

"How can you see them?" Brad asked curiously.

"I have over 100 Helcats with me, who only use their stealth to do jokes, of course I have methods that allow me to make this stealth useless." That was the official reason. The truth was that Anoth had already contact with many enemies who used camouflage in some form. Of course, he developed systems to override these.

It was not long before the Judge of the Backdraft Group hit the ground with his black capsule.

"BATTLEFIELD SET UP. THE GOLD TEAM AGAINST THE BLITZ TEAM! FIGHTING MODE: NONE."

None of the Blitz team was surprised. Anoth had informed them all about the default modus operandi of the Backdraft Group.

"READY ... FIGHT!"

Bit was the first to react and made a huge leap forward that would doom one of the enemy's Helcats. Brad also fired before the Helcats could fire and scuttled the second one while Jamie stormed through the third Helcat's fire and literally picked it up on the horns.

All in all, the first three opponents had been eliminated in just as many seconds.

The leader of the Gold Team, a certain Major Polta, was anything but pleased and gave the order to make his own Zaber Fang clear for use.

In the meantime, they shot out a kind of ball that had its own drive. A so-called Battlejack. This Battlejack, right after it was fired from the nose of the Whale King, headed straight for Jamie in his Dibison.

Jaime was ready to dodge. However, he never needed it. Because only seconds before the ball could reach him, he saw a green flash of light fly across the battlefield and immediately after the ball ceased to exist in a massive explosion.

When Jamie looked from where it came from he saw how Anoth was moving. His camouflage was now shut off and he easily broke through the Backdraft Group's force field barrier. The resulting overload in the force field exploded two of the force field anchors and the remaining two switched off.

Major Polta, as soon as he saw the Guardian, gave the order to withdraw immediately. The Whale King managed to lift not even a meter of the ground before the over 220m long whale-shaped red Zoid was pressed by a huge paw back to the ground.

 **"[We do not want to go yet, do we?]"** Heard Major Polta, who was sitting in his Zaber but had not come to the start, and had to swallow. **"[You have two things that are not yours, I think Polta already knows what I mean, or not.]"**

Major Polta knew that he was in deep shit. This was confirmed by Anoth's next sentence.

 **"[Then you certainly do not mind IF I WILL TAKE IT NOW FROM YOU!]"** No sooner had he said that countless flashes of light were seen in the hangar and they all left something behind. In Polta's case, eight Helcats, all of them wearing heavily modified weapons, which Polta did not even want to know what they could do with it, and all were aimed at him and his Zoid.

Also three more figures appeared on the entry area for his Zoid.

"Open your cockpit!" ordered the leader of the three who had pointed their weapons at him. Apparently he was not fast enough, because she fired a shot at the cockpit. The shot broke through one side of the cockpit and came out on the other side again. "I will not repeat myself!"

Only then did Polta activate the switch that opened the cockpit. Hardly was it open, he was very rudely pulled out by the other two from his seat and barely out was arrested on the spot.

Similar scenes took place throughout the Whale King. But it also came to a fight, in which the soldiers learned very quickly that Anoth's people were highly superior to them.

So Anoth's people made short work of the small groups trying to stop them. Then finally they reached the cell block. The door, a heavy steel door, was quickly complemented out of the way by the use of two plasma blades.

The room was pitch-black. So they had to shine in with their lamps to see anything. However, this cell was empty.

It was the fourth cell they were looking for.

Leena lay naked on the bed. When Laraya came over to her, she could also see that she was unconscious. She had some wounds. Many of the injuries they were able to attribute to the crash. some others were probably added when they tried to sedate her. The Kyuubi Bijuu in her Human form sighed with relief that they had not done more with her.

"Laraya to Anoth, I have the parcel ready for direct transport to the infirmary."

Anoth's answer was not verbal but the beaming out of the cell block. Meanwhile, Laraya's sister Lereya was beating a troop of Backdraft soldiers green and blue by all the rules of the art.

Meanwhile, Anoth was as a hardlight hologram also aboard the Whale King, beating his way through the defenders. His destination was the main server room of the Whale King.

He had the opportunity to get the positions of other Backdraft Group bases. Something he will not miss.

As expected the way there had been blocked with soldiers. Not that that could stop him for a long time. And so he stood a few minutes later at the door to the main server room. Behind the door several soldiers had entrenched themselves. Not for long.

With a tremendous kick from Anoth, the door, which weighed several hundred kilograms, flew into the room and crushed two of the soldiers below it. The other two were dead on the ground before they understood what had just happened.

Immediately after, Anoth connected a small device to the server and began skimming the data. He would evaluate it afterwards.

Meanwhile, the Judge of the Backdraft Group outside was busy complaining that they could not do that, etc.

Bit countered it very effectively by reminding the judge that he himself had said that there would be no rules in this fight. As a result, they could also have no offense.

That effectively silenced him.

In the end, the judge had to concede victory to the Blitz team. He had been played out according to his own rules.

It was not long before the police and representatives of the ZBC arrived to take the surviving Backdraft members into captivity.

,

 **A few days later.**

,

Anoth had evaluated the data, stumbling over something someone would definitely like. For this reason, Anoth was currently in a café in which very often mercenaries met each other. including the one Anoth wanted to meet. An old acquaintance whom he had met a few years ago and who had asked him for help then.

And right enough. He was there too.

Anoth watched him drop one client because he offered him too little and another because he did not pass his luck test.

"I see your filter has not changed, Jack." Anoth said, slightly amused.

"You could say that." was Jack's answer.

"I have something here that will interest you." Anoth said, handing a tablet computer to Jack.

Jack studied the data on the tablet computer for several minutes before turning to Anoth. "So you finally found him?"

"Yes, by chance." Anoth answers and sits down at the table. "His base is very well hidden so much I have to give him."

"I understand, you're already scouting it out."

"Of course, I want to know what exactly I'll get to do with it."

Exactly at that moment they were interrupted.

And by no one other than Harry Champ.

"You must be Jack Cisco, may I introduce myself? My name is Harry Champ. I am a man who is destined to be king."

However, that only earned Harry a raised eyebrow from Jack and Anoth. "So?" Jack asked.

Then Harry heaved a massive sack on the table. "This money is yours if you help me beat a certain team."

"Take a card and then guess what kind of shape it is." Jack demanded.

Harry did this. "Simple, a heart." He turned the card around, showing that he was right.

"I see you have customers, Jack." Anoth said and stood up. "On the tablet are all the necessary contact information. We hear from each other." With that Anoth said goodbye and went out of the café.

"For sure." was Jack's answer before Anoth was out of earshot.

Meanwhile, Anoth had arrived outside and boarded his Koenig Wolf. Next to them were two newly acquired Blade Liger and two of the very rare Gun Tiger.

The relatively small Gun Tiger were interesting for Anoth, because they were small enough to go through an Astria Porta (Stargate). That's why he was looking for these smaller models. Unfortunately, they were very hard to find. These were the first ones he had ever found in all these years. That it were two was more than a little luck.

His Helcats could theoretically go through a Stargate as well, but he found that they tended to get stuck in the gate. Therefore, they were not very suitable for it.

The Gun Tiger was with 5.5 meters a good 50cm larger than the Helcat. But that was only valid if he exported his antennas. Without them, he did not even reach four meters. In addition, the Zoid weighed only barely 12.5 tons. The two were quite lightweight for Zoid standards.

Then there was a real gem added. Two completely black Brastle Tiger. Found as wrecks and brought back to life with the help of his Organoids. A really rare find. There were just a handful of them built.

However, these Zoids had a significant weakness. After firing their main weapon, they had to shut down for a while due to overheating. Since the weapon was thermal, heat based, it was clear that Anoth had to install a much better cooling system before he could really use that Zoid.

Without an update of the cooling system, the Zoid while it was offline was little more than a big target.

Also, he had found in the database of the Brastle Tigers hints on the stay of some Gul Tiger Zoids. However, whether they were still there after such a long time was a completely different question.

To find out, Anoth had sent several scouts to the area. It was an old battlefield. Who fought against whom Anoth did not know and he did not even want to know. Because after almost 1,000 years nobody really cared about it anyway.

Less than an hour later he got the news that they were still there. However, buried under almost a dozen meters of sand. They were in the middle of what was a desert today.

If he wanted it, he had no choice but to dig it out.

And that was not all they found.

Among the sand-buried wrecks were two Gil Vader. These were over 300 -ton heavy and heavily armed dragon Zoids.

And another surprise they found there.

The reason for the fight from a long time ago.

The remnants of an old Zoidian project in a desperate attempt to stop the Death Saurer. The remains of two defeated Royal Ancient Wolf. These Wolf Zoids were enormous. 135m tall and over 8,000 tons heavy. Unfortunately, Anoth did not know anything about their armament. Only that they existed and the Death Saurer had destroyed them.

It would certainly be worth digging there.

,

 **A few hours later**

,

Anoth had returned to the base, sending several of his Zoids in to rescue the Zoids they had been able to locate on the old battlefield.

Meanwhile, Anoth was already busy planning the new cooling system of the Brastle Tiger.

Bit was in the hall on one of the balconies and played around with Susi by letting her chase a red dot, which he projected onto the ground with a laser pointer. As a result, Susi was also not particularly pleased when a very specific Darkhorn Zoid suddenly appeared in the middle of the hall.

That was also responsible for the fact that Susi had climbed the Darkhorn and was now snarling in its cockpit. It was also the reason why Harry Champ decided that it was wiser at the moment not to open his cockpit. He quickly wrote a note to himself with two points.

First, avoid the hangar of the Blitz Team. And secondly to put on clean pants once he was back in his own base.

"Susi! That's enough!" called Bit. Which caused Susi to hop down from the Darkhorn and jump up to Bit on the balcony.

Harry now dared to open his cockpit. As soon as it was open, he openly declared that he had challenged the Blitz team to a Zoidbattle. Bit, however, refused. Whereupon Harry accused him of being afraid of losing the Leena in the fight. Harry's bad luck was that Leena had noticed and now Harry had a dirty rag stuck on his face.

Immediately afterwards, Leena, who had arrived there with Brad, called him to stop talking about people as if they were possessions. Whereupon Harry apologized in a hurry.

Shortly thereafter, Harry revealed that he had hired mercenary Jack Cisco for the fight. That pretty much surprised the three members of the Blitz team. And so, after a brief discussion, they agreed to accept the challenge.

And so they found each other the next day on the designated battlefield. A desert. Ideal for high speed battles.

Anoth landed at the assigned spot. There he sent out Leena with her Dibison, Brad with his Command Wolf, and Bit with his Liger Zero. He also sent out one of the Hover Cargo. Namely the one in which the parts for the Liger Zero were stored and the CAS system was installed.

Also, Anoth sent out his two Destroyer Wolf as well as his seven Zaber Fang and some Helcats. Their job was to make sure that nothing happened to the Hover Cargo should anyone want to interfere. Like the Backdraft Group. In the actual Zoidbattle they would not get involved and they would stay with the Hover Cargo all the time.

 **"The area within a 30 mile radius is now declared a Zoid battlefield! The area is now a restricted area! Only challengers and personnel have access! Danger! All others have to leave the area immediately!"**

After a short break, the judge continued.

 **"Area scant. Battlefield set up. Battlemode 0982. Ready ... "** The judge raised his arms and crossed them in front of him. At the same time, a gong was heard. **"FIGHT!"**

"Your opponent is 24 kilometers away from you. ATTENTION! Two Cannon Tortoise located with heavy artillery. " Anoth reported. "Be careful."

"Roger that." it came from the three.

"Jack is coming right to you." Anoth reported seconds later.

"Confirmed." it came from Bit. "I see him."

A short time later, Jack Cisco halted his Lightning Saix just a few hundred meters from them.

"Artillery fire located!" Anoth warned.

Right after that Bit, Leena and Brad were pinned down with heavy explosions. The resulting dust cloud used Jack to cover them from all sides with fire.

"You have to get out of the dust if you want to get him, Jack uses it as cover." reported Jamie.

"Bit, get your ass into the Hover Cargo, you need the Jaeger System if you want to defeat him." ordered Anoth.

After Bit had delivered a short race against Jacks Lightning Saix and lost it, Bit came to the Hover Cargo. No sooner had he arrived on the maintenance deck than on both sides of the Liger Zero chambers opened and arms drove out and dismantled the standard armor from the Zero. No sooner had that happened than the arms went back to their chamber, which now also contained the standard armor. then the chambers turned into a large, rotating, chambered disk located on both sides of the Liger Zero.

As soon as the two windows had reached the correct position, the chambers opened again and mounted the dark blue armor of the Jaeger system on the Liger Zero. Seconds later they were done and the Liger Zero Jaeger was ready to start. What happened a short time later over the Hover Cargo catapult.

One of the Zaber Fang standing in front of the Hover Cargo moved a bit to clear the space for the Liger Zero Jaeger, who landed seconds later where the Zaber Fang had been standing only moments before. As soon as the Liger Zero was gone the Zaber Fang took back her old place.

Right after that Bit picked up on the pursuit of Jack and with the new Jaeger system he was able to catch up with him. As a result, the two now delivered a short but fierce high-speed race. This was ended as both swung to the right and left to then make a final punch on each other.

In the end it was the Lightning Saix that collapsed on it due to a damaged front leg.

Immediately after, Brad and Leena came to Bit, who enjoyed his victory over Jack, only to be reminded seconds later that there were two more opponents. However, these were no challenge for Bit and were defeated very quickly.

 **"Battle over! Battle over! The winner is ... the Blitz Team!"** the judge announced.

This time, there was no interference from the Backdraft Group. That was probably just a matter of time when they would show up again.

,

 **A few minutes earlier.**

,

The fight between the Blitz and the Champ Team was broadcast live on TV. The focus of many Zoid specialists on the two Destroyer Wolf Anoth now quite openly showed.

They were massive. 27m high and weighted a good 1,150 tons. And very heavily armed and armored.

Anoth had only released a few data from the Zoid. But those he announced everyone said it was wiser not to fight against such a Zoid.

It was also a warning to the Backdraft Group.

Keep your hands off of us.

However, Anoth expected that they won't stick to it.

Anyway. After this fight, he would first take care of what he had promised Cisco back then.

,

################################################## #################

,

 **To Harry and the others**

,

################################################## #################

,

When Harry came to, he knew immediately that something had gone wrong with the portal. He could feel the presence of almost everyone. Only Anoth was not there.

When the others came to, it was not long before they found out what had gone wrong. They had flown through the spur of a quantum storm raging between the dimensions.

Which meant that Anoth had landed in some other dimension.

That also raised the question of where they had landed.

At the moment they only knew that they had landed in some forest.

Only two days later they found a road and started following it. There was nothing paved here and the cleanness of the air told them they were either far from a city or not in a technologically advanced world.

"Where did we land? Is that the right dimension?" Kuroka asked.

Harry could not provide an answer. That had simply not been planned.

It was some time later than Harry's group stopped when they smelled something in the air. For a human, the smell may not be noticeable. However, her seraphim nature had a much finer sense of smell. And they did not like what they smelled.

Decaying meat.

More specifically, rotting human flesh. As well as human blood.

It seemed to come from a nearby forest.

For a short time, the group exchanged looks, then left the street and followed the smell.

This led them to the wall of a property, which apparently had been built planlessly through a forest. And was in a pretty bad condition. The smell, however, was clearly getting stronger.

In addition, guards patrolled the property.

Either someone wanted his privacy or, and after the smell that was far more likely, they wanted to hide something no one from the outside should see.

It was a breeze to get around the guards. And so, just minutes later, they found themselves in front of a wooden-built warehouse.

The smell was clearly coming from there.

The lock on the door was little more than a joke. Tonks cracked it in under three seconds.

So far, they had left no traces. But what they found in it should change that.

As soon as the doors were open, they noticed two things.

First, they had an incredible stench.

And second, they heard a soft whimper.

"What's that? A private horror cabinet?" Harry asked incredulously.

"More like a private torture chamber." Hermione answered in disgust.

"Someone is still alive here." said Luna. "I feel two signs of life, both are pretty weak."

"Can you locate their exact location?" Neville asked.

"All I can say is that they are here in the building." was Luna's answer.

"Then we should find them quickly." said Kuroka. That was the sign they all split up to search the warehouse as quickly as possible.

The reason Luna could not locate them was a certain magical presence within the storeroom. It was found in almost every body. Although the presence per corpse was low, the strength increased significantly by their sheer number. In fact, 400 bodies had to be in this warehouse. And all of them had been tortured before they died.

It was not long before they found the two.

One of them was locked in a cell. The second one was tied up from the ceiling. Seconds later both were released and they started to care for their injuries. They also discovered that both had been infected by something.

The bodies of the two were covered with red spots. And they gave off the same slight magical aura as the corpses did.

So they had little choice but to put the two in stasis. They had to be treated to a place where they could pinpoint the aura. Before that, they did not even try to remove the injected stuff.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Yugito and Fuu had sneaked into the mansion, which was not far from the forest. The task they got from Harry was easy. Find out to what extent the owners of the property are in contact with the find in the warehouse.

Avoiding the occupants and the guards was a light morning exercise for the three of them.

It was Yugito who first found it. She had sneaked into the parents' bedroom and discovered a diary hidden in a secret compartment behind a picture. This diary was written by the mistress of the house and described exactly the methods she used for her "guests".

Naruto also found something. In a double bottom of a drawer, he found papers that indicated they were doing everything they did here on behalf of the government. They were apparently looking for better torture methods or the like. The order had been given by a certain Honest.

Fuu found something too. She was in the daughter's room of the house and found a diary under the mattress of her bed. Apparently the parents sent her out to pick up new arrivals in the capital and bring them here on the pretext that they would give them food and a bed for the night. only then to end as new victims for the experiments. And not only that. She also had a lot of fun torturing others to death.

It was clear to all three that none of the members of the family was innocent.

They reported their findings also immediately to Harry who had taken control of the group.

Harry was not enthusiastic but not really surprised.

The question was, what did they do now?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when several of the guards spotted him.

"INTRU-" the two guards did not get to finish as they were already dead on the ground and Harry wiped his claws on their uniform.

With that, Harry had made his decision. 'Kill all the guards. Do not let any of them live! And bring the family here. Alive.' the telepathic order had been heard by all. Right after that they started hunting for the guards and the three family members. What Harry meant by "living" was clear. So far, intact, that he could interrogate them. And to be able to talk, arms or legs were not essential.

Harry himself eliminated four guards posted in the clearing. The first two literally lost their heads before they understood what was going on. The third was thrown against a tree by a telekinetic throw, which broke every single bone, and by the fourth he simply broke his neck.

They only needed a short time before they had killed off all the guards. Then Naruto came to meet them. Or rather it was three of them. One pulled the wife of the house by her hair. The second dragged the man at his ankle behind him and the third had their daughter just thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

A fourth and fifth Naruto brought out someone whom they had picked up recently. he had been disarmed and was being held by the two Narutos.

A short time later, they unloaded their load right in front of Harry's feet.

"Nice, that you have decided to come to our little... party." Harry growled.

"What are you doing with them ?!" demanded the one they had found. He apparently wanted to protect them. He had no idea what they wanted to do with him.

"Hold them accountable." was Naruto's answer. The real Naruto who had come to them now. "Show him the warehouse, let him see it for himself."

Hardly said the two shadow clones brought the boy to the warehouse. Meanwhile, Harry interrogated his "guests." He was not exactly timid.

"I want to know from you what you filth have instilled in them and where it is." He pulled the woman very uncomfortable on her hair and when she did not answer. When she still did not answer the Crucio was used. They have been kind to the their "guests". Now they got the same kindness back. "Where is it?"

She did not answer Verbal but thought about it. That was enough for Harry. He relayed the data to Kuroka, who immediately ran to the villa and ran down to the basement. She found the stuff in a hidden chest, which was behind an old cabinet hinged to hinges. In it she found several ampoules containing the substance. She grabbed her and ran back.

Harry took the vials from her and analyzed them with a few spells. It was a kind of poison. The label read "Lubora". Harry did not know what that was. Whatever this Lubora was, apparently had been instilled into both survivors. And according to his spells, it was undoubtedly lethal. And it had remarkable similarities in its effect with rat poison. The victims died of internal bleeding.

Now he knew what to do with this o so noble family.

"You love torturing others so much for your own pleasure." He passed on two of the ampoules to Daphne and Hermione. "Let's see if you like it, if it's you who suffers." Harry nodded once and Neville, Tonks and Luna tied them to one of the nearby trees. Immediately afterwards, Harry, Hermione and Daphne instilled them their own ampoules. "Now you will learn what it's like to have this stuff in you. Have fun with it, because it is nothing else that worthless scum like you deserve."

"They will find us and then they will kill you!" the man called. "I am a personal friend of the Prime Minister!"

The look Harry now directed them did not please them. "Nobody will find you here, anyone who comes here will only see a tree under which a very ugly thorn bush grows, they will not notice you at all, and even if you cry no one will hear you." Harry's grin was downright devilish. "Like I said, have fun dying."

He simply left them behind. Harry knew an antidote. However, this society did not. With that the three were dying. Their screams were ignored by everyone. In three days at the latest, they will be dead.

A short time later they were with the two survivors and immediately began to give the antidote to their poisoning. And the use of healing magic in combination with it quickly struck.

Tatsumi, the one they found in the villa, was very happy to hear that his two friends, Ieyasu and Sayo, will survive.

'We are being watched.' Kuroka reported via telepathy. 'Assassins.'

That made sure they all drew their weapons and put themselves around the two lying on the ground Ieyasu and Sayo.

"Get out there, hiding does not help you, we know you're there!" called Neville into the forest.

If one would later ask Akame if it had been a wise idea to simply attack the group, she would answer that she had never been so quickly defeated. Because one moment she stormed with her sword drawn at the group only to find herself a second later disarmed and tied up on the ground.

Their companions were hardly better off. Even Bulat in the fully active Incursio was apparently nailed to the ground completely effortlessly. Leone also could not move. She was pinned down by Harry.

All members of Night Raid present were now at the mercy of Harry's group.

"I hope for you that this is not your standard approach when you meet someone strange." Harry growled in Leone's right cat ear, which she got when she activated her Teigu Lionelle. His voice was not only powerful, it also made sure that Leone was very excited. Something the person who held her pinned noticed because he started to sniff. "That seems to please you, huh?" he whispered in her ear, whereupon Leone became more than a little red. This was the first time anyone had managed to harness their power and arrest them. Even Lionelle did not mind. Ideal breeding material, she whispered to her instinct.

It took a while before Leone had gathered herself enough to be coherent again.

"We were commissioned to eliminate this family and we mistakenly considered you agents of the Empire protecting this family."

"You can effectively cancel your mission, the three have been poisoned by Lubora and will be dead within a few days."

At the same moment a portal opened and Ophis came through.

"Hello Harry, nice that I found you." said Ophis. "I see you have been busy."

"Oh, just a few youngsters who did not know who they were up against." Harry answered as if that was nothing new. "What brings you here, Ophis?"

"A message from my father."

"So what happened to Anoth?"

"An offshoot of a quantum storm has moved into your path, just as Anoth was right in the middle of it, right now he's stuck in another world, but the quantum storm that surrounds it is slowly getting weaker and it should disappear in a few weeks time. Since Anoth is not there right now, Mitara will be joining you shortly. "

"Mitara comes to us, thank you Ophis."

"Remember to tame the kitten." commented Ophis whereupon Leone snarled like a cat.

"I'll remember." Harry answered with a grin. With that, Ophis was gone again.

"Mitara?" Kuroka asked.

"One of Anoth's wives, they are almost as old as he is, and there is not much power difference between them."

"He had mentioned it but had not gone very far. "

"Or you slept through it." Daphne said.

"Or that." gave Kuroka completely without shame and winked in the direction of Daphne. Oh, they knew exactly who Mitara was. This conversation was nothing more than a show for their "guests". "How old was Anoth again?"

"Are you really that forgetful?"

"I do not have it with numbers like that." Kuroka answered with a shrug and grabbed a bit harder when Sheele under her tried to free herself. Her weapon, which had the shape of a very big scissor, lay several feet from her. As soon as she felt it Sheele relaxed again.

"I notice that." was Daphne's answer. "If you do not have it with numbers, why do you always measure your ball of yarn before you play it?"

"I want to make sure it's the right size and you have not answered my question. "

"Over 40 billion years." was Harry's answer.

"Over 46 billion years to be exact." corrected Daphne.

"And Mitara is almost the same age?"

"Only a few years difference."

Bulat, who had been pinned to the ground by Daphne, listened attentively. His Teigu Incursio had warned him very clearly that the lady over him is far more dangerous than she looked. In fact, if she had wanted to kill him, he would be dead now. Because what Incursio told him was that any fight against her could end in only one way. In his defeat.

He also knew that they were just giving them information without really telling who they were. One thing was already clear, if they could convince them to help them, then the corrupt bastards of the Empire had a very huge problem.

"Tell me, what do you think about this Empire, Naruto?" Yugito asked.

"From what I have seen so far and seen from the files of the villa, they have a massive problem." Naruto replied. "It seems that corruption is even worse here than at home, and that means something."

"Yes, with your now-destroyed Civil Council, that really means something."

"What struck me as strange when I disarmed the lady here," Kuroka pointed to Sheele beneath her, "that this pompous scissors communicated with me, is called a Teigu whose name is Extase. Very strange . "

"That's what I've found too, with the sword whose name is Murasame, how is that possible?" Hermione asked, holding Akame pinned.

"I noticed that too, this armor is called Incursio, it's very weird." Daphne added.

Even the two of them holding on to Mine and Lubbock were able to confirm that. Mine had the Teigu Pumpkin and Lubbock had Cross Tail.

"And I'm holding Lionelle here." Harry paused for a moment. "Lionelle, Lionelle, wait a minute, did not Anoth mention that one of his ships disappeared with these things on board some time ago?"

"You mean that's Seraphim Tech?" Kuroka asked in disbelief.

"No, not technology, more magic." corrected Hermione. "Did not Anoth mention that one of his children disappeared with the ship?"

"That's right." Answered another voice. It was Mitara who had just arrived. "My youngest daughter, Lisina, and yes, she was aboard the _SMSV Sashira_ when she disappeared, but just before the disappearance, she had sent an emergency call that she had stumbled upon a rift in space time." With that, Mitara picked up Murasame from the ground and stared at the blade of the katana-shaped sword. As she guided her magic into the sword, the blade began to glow greenish and on the blade itself Seraphimian scripture became visible. That proved it. This sword was a Seraphimian sword.

When she dropped some blood on the blade and then swung it to the ground, the writing burned into the ground. It was the sword of the _SMSV Sashira_ . The same procedure she repeated with Extase. With the same result.

For the words that had been burnt into the ground by the two Teigu were the names of those who had led the Teigu in their history. And at the top of the list was Lisina's name. And not only that. Besides the names, the number of years was also recorded, how long they were in their possession.

That totaled more than a thousand years. Which also meant that neither Sheele nor Akame could know from where their Teigu really came from.

Mitara walked over to Akame, nailed to the floor by Hermione, squatted in front of her and held the flat side of Murasame under her chin. Which made sure that Akame looked up at Mitara and stared into the middle of her active planetary eyes.

"Who exactly are you?" asked Mitara Akame.

The first thing Akame did was to swallow. She knew she was being testing her. If she could not convince her, she was as good as dead. And she knew that Mitara sitting in front of her was reading her mind. With that, Akame thought of everything Night Raid did, why they did it, and she did not hold back her own past with the Empire. Because if she kept something from her, then, so said her gut feeling, Mitara would notice.

For several minutes, they stared at each other silently and without blinking in the eyes. then Mitara lowered the sword again.

She repeated the same with Sheele. She did not hide anything from Mitara either. She did the same with Lubbock, who was held by Neville and also Bulat, it was the same. And Akame knew exactly what she was doing. She checked what she had learned from her. Even Leone and Mine, who was nailed down by Luna, took Mitaras test and they held nothing back as well as the others nothing.

Then she finally lowered the sword. "Let them get up."

When the members of Night Raid realized that those who had held them were descending from them, they slowly started to get up. Each of them knew that if they wanted to see them dead then they would be dead by now. Without asking questions.

"So you fight out of the shadows against this corrupt regime." noted Mitara. "Looks like you got help now."

All Night Raid members starred at Mitara. Then they could not resist a grin.

"With you on our side, we will soon have defeated the tyranny." Leone exclaimed joyfully. Harry could not control himself anymore and started scratching Leone behind her cat ears, which soon afterwards led Leone purr like a kitten.

Mitara just shook her head and then turned to Hermione and Daphne. "Burn down everything here."

"With pleasure." the two answered.

With that the Night Raid members got to see how the two turned and each took the form of two big black dragons. Hermione turned to the warehouse while Daphne walked over to the villa.

"Is that a Teigu?" Mine asked.

"No, I do not think so." was Bulat's answer. "I think that's part of their abilities."

The big dragons with a shoulder height of 10 meters in each case brought the earth to shake with their footsteps. The attention of Night Raid was currently mainly on Hermione, because Daphne had disappeared in the woods and was out of sight for them.

"The Danger Beast, which I have killed on the way to the capital, is a joke against that." muttered Tatsumi. "I would not want to mess with that."

Hermione now stood right in front of the entrance to the warehouse and took a deep breath. everyone could see her belly lighting up as the flames built inside her. then a massive white and very hot stream of fire rushed from her mouth into the warehouse. The violence of the flames tore the roof from the building and blew out every single window.

When Hermione finally stopped spitting fire after a few seconds everyone could see that the doors to the warehouse were gone. As well as a part of the masonry, which had simply melted away in the great heat.

Dense black clouds of smoke rose into the sky, which were amplified only seconds later as the residential building and all outer buildings went up in flames too.

"Time to disappear." Mitara said as Daphne landed in the clearing after a very short flight. "Get up on our backs."

Seconds later, they were in the air. With activated camouflage no one saw how three dragons (Mitara had also transformed and transported the two battered Sayo and Ieyasu as well as Tatsumi .The remainder had generously distributed to all three dragons.) flew away from the now completely in flames property.

,

 **Sometime later**

,

Through the memories of the Night Raid members, they knew exactly where their base of operations was. However, they landed on a meadow less than three kilometers away. No one was around to see them, out here in the middle of nowhere.

They will have to walk the last few miles. on the way to the base someone else came to them. Konoko. Apparently her place behind a desk in the Alliance had become a little too boring. Or Kumiko had been going on her nerves again with her questioning when she could blow something up again.

Konoko wondered if she would go to bed with explosives if Anoth or security allowed it.

She would probably do that.

"I do not know how you and Kagami manage to keep Kumiko under control." Konoko started. Which prompted Mitara to conclude that Kumiko had done something again.

"What did she do this time?" Mitara asked with a sigh. "Did she glue another explosive charge under your table?"

The last time Kumiko did that, she had placed a small charge under Konoko's table which was filled with paint in several different colors. Kumiko's reasoning was that Konoko could use a little more color in her office. It does not need words to say that Konoko was anything but excited about it when she was splashed in the colors of a rainbow in Kumiko's office/crafting corner.

When Harry and the others heard that, they could barely stifle a grin. Naruto had to remember the good days when he had done similar things in the ANBU HQ.

"No, not this time, this time she put a rocket under my chair and shot me through the roof."

"And how did she justify that?"

"That I needed some fresh air." Konoko growled. "Well, she had another missile left, I nailed it on her ass and shot her out of the window, and she came back and yelled" again! ", So I decided that I really needed some fresh air However, not without first informing Kagami of Kumiko's "test series"."

"There was more."

"Harvild Inc. and Larkan Shopping Ltd." that made Mitara sigh. The two companies loved to argue about every little shit and then bring it to them. She has often toyed with the idea of sanctioning and penalizing both of them.

"What have they done this time?"

"They were arguing about whether the price for a ton of grain should rise from 15 credits to 15 credits and 1 cent." This caused Mitara to face palm. "I was allowed to listen to their argument for a whopping four hours."

"Tell me, please, that you threw them out."

"Oh, I did. I kicked them out on their asses and threatened to sue them for abusing the system, they could not get away fast enough." Konoko said with a grin. "After that, I needed a vacation first."

"By helping to bring down a tyrant?"

"Yes, that's exactly the kind of holiday I need."

"Do you know that Lisina could be here?" Konoko looked at Mitara in disbelief.

"You mean that the _Sashira_ could have crashed here?"

"I'm pretty sure she crashed here, because we found two of the weapons that were aboard the _Sashira_ at exactly the time she disappeared."

"And where is she then? For a simple research vessel, the Sashira with its almost 10 kilometers was not exactly small."

"I do not know, but the crash is here over 1,000 years ago."

"More than a thousand years, that's a lot of time to hide the wreck." Konoko said thoughtfully. "Have we received any signals from the ship? Each of our ships is equipped with emergency position transmitters."

"I suppose that their power supply has long ago stopped or it is so weak that we can only receive the signal when we are almost on the wreck itself."

"Or someone turned it off."

"Would be an option too." Mitara shrugs. "The fact is we do not know it."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

The members of Night Raid had exchanged glances. Whoever they were and where they came from, they belonged to the highest classes there. But they did not behave as one would expect from a noblemen.

,

 **An hour later**

,

They had reached the hiding place. It seemed as if it had been built directly under a ledge or was chiseled directly into the mountain.

At the moment Mitara, Konoko, Harry, Daphne, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Tonks, Naruto, Yugito, Fuu and Kuroka sat near a roaring fire over which Akame was barbecuing a captured Evil Bird. These Evil Birds were not exactly small and came to a good 4 feet tall and were full of meat.

Sayo and Ieyasu had been housed in the headquarters of Night Raid where Sheele took care of their further care. They would be back on their feet in a few days.

At the moment Mitara once again had Murasame in her hand and tried a little ritual. However, she did not promise that it would succeed. And as expected, it did not work. The ritual was called master location. It was an attempt to find the master of the weapon.

"That was nothing." muttered Mitara. She put the sword back in its sheath and threw Murasame back to Akame, who caught her sword effortlessly and put it next to her.

"What did you expect." Konoko asked, firing the fire in her dragon shape for the moment. "That might have worked while it was only a few years, but here it was over 1,000 years."

"Still, it was worth a try."

Konoko just shrugged and blew another stream of fire into the flames before resuming her Human form. "It will not be easy to find Lisina again."

Some minutes later someone came to them. It was Najenda. The boss of Night Raid.

She was a little suspicious of Mitara and Konoko, who greeted her, but when she learned from Akame how quickly they had defeated them and that they had decided to fight on the side of resistance, she was more than surprised.

They could definitely use fighters of their strength.

Further discussions were interrupted when Leone and Tatsumi joined them. Apparently, Leone was just about to show Tatsumi everything. Something that would Mitara and her group do later, if at all. They knew almost everything that Night Raid knew because of Mitara reviewing their memories and sharing her find with the others.

"Oh hello boss!" Leone greeted her boss very happily. "Did you bring anything good?"

"Now, why would I do that? What interests me more, Leone ..." Najenda raised her arm prosthesis, which was also her weapon. "... about one of your recent assignments. You completed it three days overdue, you've been wasting a lot of time, I've heard."

That made sure Leone was in a hurry to get away. Only to be caught by Najendas mechanical hand that she shot after her and dragged her back again.

"It's not good to over-enjoy the fight against strong opponents, so get back out of the game soon."

"Alright, I'll do it, just stop it." answered Leone, who was pulled back across the floor by Najenda just before Najenda released her.

"Who is he? How do you know the boy?" Najenda asked as her eyes fell on Tatsumi.

"Oh right, boss. I recommend him." Leone answered as she put a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder.

Tatsumi was not very enthusiastic. "Do not choose for me."

"Does he have what it takes?"

"Yes, he has." answered Leone Najendas question.

"Well." Najenda finally said. "Akame, gather everyone, I want to know what happened while I was away."

,

 **A few minutes later**

 **At the headquarters of Night Raid.**

,

"Who are you exactly?" Najenda asked Mitara.

"I am the leader of this group, my name is Mitara and it would be better to ask what we are." answered Mitara. "Konoko can take on a dragon form you have already seen, but this applies to all of us and we can take on many more forms as shape shifters we are not tied to one form."

"I've seen the symbol on your shoulder before." Najenda said. As she did so she got up and went to the bookshelf on a wall and pulled a very old-looking book off the shelf.

When she finally found the symbol and read what it was exactly, she dropped the book in fright and stood there with trembling hands.

"Najenda?" Mitara asked, noticing that Najenda was completely frozen. When, shortly after, she still did not react, and instead her trembling got worse, Mitara glanced into the book. One look was enough to know why she was so scared and what Mitara had to do. #Calm down. Calm down. We will not hurt you.# She whispered in her ear, and Najenda slowly calmed down, while Mitara led her to a chair so Najenda could sit down.

"What's up with the boss?" Leone asked, reaching for the book. A little later she too had to sit down. "No wonder we were defeated so fast, the eleven are effectively gods."

"Actually, we prefer it if you do not call us that." Mitara said on his lap at the moment Najenda was sitting. "Unfortunately, that happens too often, and yes, we are ancient and very powerful."

"How old are you?" Mine asked carefully.

"Over 40 billion years, and yes, you have not misheard."

"This is older than the imperial city." Tatsumi said admiringly.

"Rather older than this entire planet." The jaws of all Night Raid members were now to be found somewhere in the planet core. "Yes, very old." Meanwhile, Najenda blushed completely as she felt Mitara's hand around her stomach. "We call ourselves Worldlords."

Shortly thereafter, the attention turns to Tatsumi. They offered him membership in Night Raid. Tatsumi suggested that if he refused they would surely kill him, which Najenda denied. However, he would not be able to walk easily. He would then perform other services. "So you stay?"

"Should I stay?" Tatsumi wondered himself, clenching his fists. "I just wanted to make a career in the imperial city and help our suffering village."

"Ever thought that the suffering of your village is only caused by the corruption in the imperial city?" Mitara asked him.

Bulat agreed with Mitara. "Just because the imperial city is so corrupt, the country is suffering from poverty, you do not want to eliminate the root of the evil once and for all, like a man?"

Now Najenda intervened again, nestling a little more into Mitara's grasp. "Bulat was a talented soldier of the imperial city with opportunities for advancement, but when he learned of the grievances there, he became one of us."

"Our job is to wipe out the bad guys in the imperial city." Bulat continued. "And we will too - that's a thousand times better than working for these bastards."

"Might be." answers Tatsumi. "But killing bad people will not change much, so it will not save places like my village, it will stay the same, the misery will continue to grow and people will starve to death."

"Yes, that is probably not too much to start with." Konoko agreed. "But I've helped revolutions many times myself, and I've learned a lot from all of them, sometimes it helps to heal wounds, but sometimes it also helps by eliminating dangerous individuals, both of which help in their own way."

"As Konoko said." took over Mitara. "Much will not change in the beginning, and yet, with the death of high-ranking members of the government, the Empire is destabilized rather quickly, and we are basically just preparing the way for the revolutionary army to do the rest."

"Revolutionary Army?"

"Yes, deep in the south of the imperial city is a well-laid-out hideaway of an anti-imperial city army." Najenda took over again.

"Revolutionary?"

"The once very small army has grown and become a huge organization, and this has given rise to a small group specializing in information gathering and assassinations, each member is well trained, and that is us, Night Raid Vultures of this city, but when the army is complete and ready, we rebel, and will be the root of all evil to kill the minister with these hands. "

That had Tatsumi convinced. Although the others admonished him, murder remains murder. No matter for what reasons it was carried out.

,

 **A few days later**

,

It should take several days until the first order arrived. It was Leone who knew the exact dates. And so they met one evening for dinner. however, Bulat, Mine, Sheele and Lubbock were not present because they were doing another job.

"This was paid by her for the job." Leone lifted a well-filled bag of coins onto the table.

"She has saved a considerable sum." Tatsumi said. Only to be notified by Leone that she had got the money by offering herself as a whore. That alone said a lot.

"Are they guilty?" Najenda asked.

"Yes, I've checked it with my own eyes and ears, they're guilty." Leone was very sure about that and you could hear that too.

"Good, then we'll take the job to Night Raid." confirm Najenda. "We do not need new scum in our new land, let's bring the punishment of the heavens over them."

"What are the targets?" asked Mitara.

Gamal, for one thing, will not be a real challenge, but Ogre will be a challenge, even criminals fear the sword of Ogre the devil and usually he has a lot of people and is very rarely found alone, he is very careful and even if he gets his bribe he lets the dealer Gamal come in. Even on his days off he drinks only on the main street near the Imperial Palace so we have to be well prepared otherwise we will not be successful."

"So we have the best chance when he's not on duty." Harry said.

"Yes, but with Akame, whose profiles are already hanging everywhere, that would be far too dangerous." confirmed Najenda whereupon Leone jumped up from her chair.

"But I. I do not have a profile yet."

"Can you do it?"

"The stronger the opponent the better for me."

"Why don't we wait for the others to come back?" Akame interjected.

"But we do not know when they'll be back." Tatsumi said. "But we can do it, wait what, we can do it on our own."

"You think you can beat Ogre with your own hands?"

"I'm a well-trained swordsman, I can do that."

"Well." Mitara said. "Akame and Leone take care of Gamal, Tatsumi takes over Ogre, and we take Ogre's base apart."

Najenda agreed, and that was decided.

"When are you going to strike?"

"We will attack the base at midnight."

Akame had a few admonishing words to Tatsumi. If he is too sure, he would die. Mitara also gave him another word of advice. Never underestimate your enemy.

A wisdom shared by all Night Raid members.

,

 **A forest**

 **Not far from the imperial city**

,

Here was the base of Ogre. In a valley. Only a few kilometers from the capital. Here Ogre brought those he especially "interrogated". All the information that the Seraphim had, however, spoke of slave trade, prostitution, and a few other unsavory things. In addition, diary entries from Aria's family quite clearly indicate Ogre. Apparently they got some of their drugs from here and then tried them on their "test persons".

It was almost midnight and they got ready for the attack. Then the clock hit midnight. In the dark of the night, it was easy for the eleven to sneak up the wall and climb over the walls while some of them killed off the sentries in the towers.

So they moved quickly and fatally through the military installation. Their destination was the area where they held the slaves.

It was not long before they were in the building. The few guards who took over the night shift were killed in no time. Now magic came to the train.

Harry took something out of his trouser pocket that looked like a miniature chest at first glance. He places it on the ground and let it grow to its original size and went inside. Meanwhile, the others were busy with knocking out the slaves with a stasis spell and levitating them to the chest, where they were received by Harry who then distributed them on the beds inside the chest.

As soon as all the slaves were safely stored away, Harry came out of the trunk, shrank it and put it back in his pocket. Now the fun part could start.

As soon as they were back outside, they all formed their dragon forms and began to destroy the base completely and level it to the ground.

Mitara now in her dragon form approached the barracks with intentionally exaggerated pounding steps. One of the soldiers woke up and looked out the window. Right in Mitara's wide-open mouth, which was only two feet away from the window and where you could already see the first flames.

"Oh Shit-" he did not get any further, as a huge stream of flames rushed into the building. Seconds later, the hole building was on fire.

Meanwhile, Harry tore down the prison block with several hefty tail strokes. Only to spit fire over the remains.

Naruto, Fuu and Yugito took the second barracks building, which only a short time later also was completely set aflame.

Daphne, Hermione, Tonks, Luna and Konoko took the administration building while Neville toasted the soldiers who had awakened and charged him trying to attack him. Some shot at him only to find that the bullets simply ricocheted off the heavy scales without doing anything. Even their swords and spears brought them nothing. So they were all ashes in no time.

It took almost an hour before they had reviewed all the files. They also packed a whole lot of them to evaluate later. But they pointed to a fairly extensive network within the imperial city.

When they were finished, this building also went up in flames.

Meanwhile, reinforcements had arrived from the imperial city. They must have noticed the fires. For the six dragons that were out there, they were hardly a challenge.

As soon as they were done, they all took off and headed back to the Night Raid base. The freed slaves would then be taken to several Night Raid doctors the next day to look after them.

The night they spent in a nearby forest. The Danger Beasts left them alone. None of them was stupid enough to mess with the dragons. Nevertheless, Konoko would expect a surprise the next morning.

,

 **The next morning**

,

When Konoko woke up she noticed that she had snuggled deep into the fur of an animal. The others had not awakened by its presence, which meant only that this animal posed no danger to anyone present.

As she looked closer at the animal, she recognized it as a horned lion called a Jackaleo. It was a class two Danger Beast. But why was she now cuddling it?

Konoko was suddenly clear why the Jackaleo was here. She was the mistress of the cats. That's why the Jackaleo was here. He wanted to come to her. She had now a new Shadowbeast.

As she looked around she realized that the Jackaleo was not alone. There were not one but two Jackaleo present and three land tigers. Five new Shadowbeasts. The night was definitely worth it.

A few minutes later, the five Danger Beasts were now part of Konoko's shadows. Konoko could not resist a grin. She had one male and one female Jackaleo as well as two female and one male Land Tiger. Anoth only ever got girls.

Sometime later they were back at headquarters.

It was not long before they learned from the others how their orders had worked out.

Akame and Leone had no problem whatsoever with Gamal and Tatsumi defeated Ogre with minor problems.

Then Najenda told them that the Imperial City believed that several Class 1 Danger Beasts were responsible for the destruction of Ogres base. Something that made the room laugh out loud. They had no idea at all.

Najenda was also very interested in the documents they had brought. They had effectively filled an entire room with files and books. They all came from Ogres base.

A treasure trove of information.

It would take days or even weeks to evaluate everything.

,

 **Two days later**

,

An alarm made the whole base startle. Several people had just passed the border and moved towards the base.

It was soon clear that these people were assassins that the Empire had set on Night Raid.

That made them irrevocably enemies that needed to be dealt with.

And that's exactly what they did.

They hunted these unwelcome guests down.

Harry ran into a nearby cave with Lubbock. Lubbock had noticed that someone was trapped there in one of his traps.

"I was wondering why the threads did not feel so heavy, so a girl." said Lubbock, tensing the threads that held the girl a little firmer. said girl hung in the air in the threads, some of which had already cut into her flesh. A few inches from the ground.

"Oh please, please spare me." she whimpered. "I do everything you want."

"No rather not."

"Wait." said Harry, stopping Lubbock.

"Why?"

"I think I know who that is." Harry walked over to the hovering girls and looked into her eyes. Lubbock understood immediately what he was doing there. "She has nothing to do with the assassins."

"No?"

"I do not know what you mean, but I'm a healer from a nearby village and looking for mushrooms in this cave." the girl confirmed. When Harry nodded, confirming that she was telling the truth, Lubbock dropped her off to where Harry caught her. Shortly thereafter, Lubbock went deeper into the cave and found a basket filled with various medicinal plants and mushrooms from the cave.

She had actually told the truth.

A healer could definitely become very useful.

As they left the cave, they were welcomed by several members of the assassins they were looking for. Harry and Lubbock made short work of them. Assassins? The only thing that these guys were was one disappointment. Not more.

On the whole, they were all amateurs. Not a single member of Night Raid was impressed by them and the Seraphim were even less.

It took less than 10 minutes and all the wannabe assassins were eliminated.

When they were back in the base Sheele took over the ailing healer. However, Lubbock did not leave her side.

,

 **The next morning**

,

The next day started with an explosion. In this case literally. Apparently, Tatsumi had tried to wake Mine and caught her in her undergarments. The reward was a closer acquaintance with her Teigu Pumpkin. Which had shot a two-meter hole in the wall to their rooms and left a considerable crater at some distance.

In the end, Tatsumi had to be ready to serve Mine a full day. No ifs and buts. Which finally ended in a shopping tour in the capital where he was allowed to play the pack donkey.

Unfortunately, they came to the city exactly at the time when a public execution via crucifixion and subsequent burning took place. Mine said this was the Minister's work. That he could do and leave what he wanted, because he played the young emperor like a fiddle.

Mitaras group meanwhile had another job. They sneaked into Iokal's villa, a close relative of the Prime Minister.

Iokal was a really great asshole. He was part of Ogres slave trading ring and bought women who he then tormented, tortured, raped and who knows what else was going on with them.

Iokal himself was not in the mansion at the moment and was not expected back until evening. The reason they were already in the mansion, several hours before the assassination would took place, was that they were exploring the grounds and preparing everything for the liberation of the many girls inside the mansion. After that they just had to wait. And for the Seraphim, it was easy for to stay undetected from human senses.

The best time to get them out was when Iokal went for a walk with them. He was always accompanied by all of his girls. So they all hid in the yard, where he regularly went for a walk.

,

 **A few hours later**

,

The darkness had fallen and Mine and Tatsumi had taken positions on a nearby mountain cliff. From this point they could see the Complete Court. Just like the stairs the Iokal always took to get there.

Then it was time Iokal came out, accompanied by several dozen girls, probably to the three dozen, all dressed the same, down the stairs. Iokal himself wore a military-like uniform. For the Seraphim, however, that made him look like a joke.

Just seconds later, Mine shot Iokal right between the eyes. And that from a distance of over a kilometer and without sighting in any way. An impressive shot.

Now it was Mitara's group's turn.

There were several guards in the courtyard, frozen by the sudden death of their boss. This was exploited by the seraphim who came out of the shadows behind them and killed them all at the same time.

Mitara had meanwhile used the time and spoke a calming charm on the girls. As well as a spell that made it easier for her to convince them. Both spells would only take effect for a few minutes. But that was all they needed.

They had to do that, because next to Iokal's estate was a military barracks and they'd certainly heard the shot. Pumpkin was not exactly quiet or subtle.

That meant they had only three minutes, at the very highest, to get the girls out of the mansion before the soldiers arrived to look what was going on.

"We're here to get you out." persuaded Mitara reassuringly on the frightened girls. That she mixed her voice a bit with her own magic calmed her in addition. She did not need a panic at the moment. Because for all of them the time was now ticking because from the neighboring base the Seraphim could already hear the calls of the officers.

"I need to know if all of you are here or if any are missing." Mitara continued.

"Th-three of us are still in the dungeons." One of the girls answered hesitantly after exchanging glances.

"Understood, Harry over there will open a portal that will take you directly to one of our pre-set medical camps." Harry opened a portal on a nearby wall at these words. Through the portal could the torch-lit camp be seen, which they had built for the treatment of the girls. Protection spells prevented the Danger Beasts from entering the camp.

"Is that safe?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes, as if you were going through an open door."

One of them tentatively approached the portal and carefully reached out a hand. when she felt no pain, and her arm came out still intact she nodded to herself and shortly thereafter she walked completely through. "Come on, it's just as she says."

That was the stumbling block, and soon everyone was through the portal. Hermione, Daphne, Yugito and Fuu followed them and then closed the portal so that the newly arriving soldiers could not follow them. As soon as they found the others, they would be able to easily open a new portal.

The soldiers stormed into the yard and without hesitation attacked when they saw the Iokal lying dead on the ground. Thus, they classified the present immediately as members of the Resistance or Night Raid.

What followed was not really a fight.

It was a carnage.

The soldiers had no idea who they really were dealing with.

Mitara's sword severed limbs and heads in quick succession.

Harry covered his enemies with combat magic from afar. Fireballs set soldiers on fire and caused heavy explosions in their ranks.

,

 **Outside the villa**

,

Mine sat with Tatsumi still where she had shot and could now see numerous explosions in the courtyard. There was a fierce fight going on.

A particularly violent explosion sent burning soldiers out of the complex in a high arc.

"There is really something going on." the next explosion caused part of the villa to collapse.

"At any rate, they are not holding back. " commented on Mine when she saw a huge hammer formed by hundreds of Narutos who was just pounding another building wing from where gun fire was coming.

"An ... Interesting way to tear down a building." Tatsumi said watching the whole thing through his binoculars.

"We should go."

"Yes."

,

 **The Villa**

,

In the meantime, the soldiers who were sent by the neighboring barracks had been wiped out. So they set out to find the hidden dungeons of the facility.

In the still standing side building of the palace like complex they finally found the entrance. It was in an old fireplace. The bust to the right of the log fire was mobile. If you turned it by 45 ° you heard a click from the wall in the fireplace which you could then turn 90 °. Behind it was another small room and a staircase that led downstairs.

From up here, the smell of blood, excrements, and decay could be smelled.

With each step down deeper the stench was getting stronger. When they finally arrived, it was clear why.

There were several dozen decaying corpses scattered in several cells. Nobody could help them anymore.

But there were three who were still alive. One had been strapped to a rack, a second hung from the ceiling so her feet did not touch the floor, and number three sat tied to a chair.

Within a short time they had freed all three of their shackles and brought them through a newly opened portal to the camp where the others were already waiting for them. Only Mitara and Konoko stayed a little longer. If only to leave a message. Then they followed the rest.

,

 **10 minutes later**

,

Another group of soldiers stormed into the villa. They were greeted by dead silence.

Not a bird could be heard and the villa was almost completely destroyed. But what attracted their attention was right in the center of the yard.

Iokal was there.

His body had been crucified and said cross stood in the middle of the yard. He was naked and a message had been engraved in his flesh.

 _That was just the beginning!_

 _Your time is up, Honest!_

 _You and your Puppet Emperor will soon be falling!_

Below were two symbols that had been cut into the flesh. One was from Night Raid. The second was unknown.

And it was also the second symbol which worried them the most. It showed a fire-breathing dragon with six pairs of wings.

Only seconds later, the time-controlled incendiary bombs that had been distributed by Mitara and Konoko in the ruins exploded and set fire to the Complete Mansion.

When the news finally reached Honest, he ordered General Esdeath to come straight back to the Imperial City.

,

 **Sometime later on the Night Raid base.**

,

"Did you want to try a new haircut, Tatsumi?" Konoko asked grinning as she saw that Tatsumi had literally burned off a portion of his hair.

"Very funny." grumbled Tatsumi.

Who has the damage does not need to worry about the ridicule. It comes by itself.

,

 **The next morning**

,

It was a quiet day. The Seraphim had been fishing and had immediately pulled several large fish weighing almost 160kg each out of the lake. Exactly this was for breakfast. Prepared by Harry, it was a real feast. Even the best cooks just could not keep up with Harry's culinary art.

Even a glutton like Akame learned to enjoy eating. And Leone was really happy about the fish. Just typical cat.

In addition, she enjoyed activating her Teigu, if only to be crawled by Harry behind her ears.

After that, training was announced.

Tatsumi practiced swordplay with Bulat while Mitara and Konoko fought swordfights against each other. There fight was observed by Akame and also Leone. They could barely follow it. They were just to fast.

Meanwhile, Harry and the others were busy bringing the liberated girls to doctors who had the confidence of the revolutionaries.

It was not until the evening that Najenda, who until then had not been in the HQ, but got in touch with an informer of the revolutionary army, came back. And she brought another order.

Apparently Zanku was making trouble in the imperial city.

Zanku was, until recently, chief executor in one of the largest, if not the largest, prison of the empire. And after Honest sent more and more convicts to execution, he had somehow lost his mind.

Now he moved through the streets of the capital and murdered anyone who ran across his path at night.

Not enough, he had also stolen the Teigu of the prison governor.

Unfortunately, they did not know what kind of Teigu he had stolen.

Here Tatsumi spoke up with the question or what was a Teigu or imperial arm.

"Something like this." answered Akame, who had drawn her sword and now held it before Tatsumi.

Najenda seized the opportunity. "The appropriate opportunity to explain it in more detail.

"About 1,000 years ago, the first emperor gave the order to create weapons to protect his empire forever Legendary monsters of the highest levels were used as material, rare metals such as Orihalkon were used, the very best craftsmen in the world were summoned to make these imperial weapons. The authority and wealth of the First Emperor helped create 48 weapons that would be unimaginable these days, for this reason they are called Teigu or imperial arms.

"Each of them is unimaginably strong, some of which can kill a thousand men in one fell swoop, are incredibly precise or offer a variety of hitherto unknown uses.

"However, half of them disappeared during the great civil wars of 500 years ago, and nobody knows where they will reappear."

"So this is one of the mighty Imperial weapons?" Tatsumi asked while looking at Akame's sword.

"Dead in one fell swoop: Murasame, when hit by this magic sword, a cursed poison gets into the wound, killing the victim instantly, there is no antidote."

Now Mitara spoke up. "The poison on this sword resembles our own poison, even though it's not that strong. Ours is in its purest form is able to liquefy an enemy's body in seconds, the poison on Murasame is a necromantic poison. There is no antidote. And as Akame meanwhile knows, it does not come from the forges of the first emperor, or only partially The sword was property of Lisina It must have been broken then and was reforged by the first emperor.

Now Najenda took over again. "The transformation into the king of the beasts: Lionelle - A belted Imperial weapon - you become a beast and the wearer's own physical powers multiply, and your senses are strengthened so you can track down enemies."

"Even more." Mitara took over again. "Also, the wearer gets very strong regeneration abilities, wounds that would otherwise kill would heal in seconds, I'm pretty sure they used the blood of Lisina to make this weapon, because Lionelle also mimics our own abilities even in a weakened form, no human would stand the full power, the body would be torn apart by the forces. "

"Then there's the Romantic Fortress: Pumpkin. It is a gun that converts spiritual energy into a projectile, and if the owner is in trouble it increases the firepower and the weapon grows stronger."

"It is a heavily modified aura cannon." Mitara explained and brought out her own weapon. Which certain similarities with Pumpkin possessed. "Only that it uses spiritual Energy sated aura of energy."

"The Demon Armor: Incursio. This Imperial Weapon that is an armor that protects like a steel wall, and because it would heavily burden its wearer, an ordinary human being should die. "

"Incursio has pretty much in the same shape as the armor worn by one of our special task forces, but it was also significantly modified, losing some of its protection, but using one of the local Danger Beasts it got a remarkable adaptability. It is remarkable that they were able to do that at the time, and it may be that Lisina helped the first Emperor to develop it, and I think the same can apply to Pumpkin too if not all of the Imperial weapons. "

"Thousand forms: Crosstail An Imperial Weapon made of sturdy threads that you can spin or use as a trap or barrier, you can tie or even cut off limbs, as the name implies, taking on a thousand forms."

"This is definitely Lisina's craft, because it's her hair that was used to create the threads."

"The Cleaver: Extase, an Imperial Weapon in the form of a giant pair of scissors that can split anything, and can be used as armor depending on its degree of hardness."

"Here I am sure they used parts of Lisina herself to manufacture it. Namely the cutting surface of our scorpion claws when we assume our actual beast form."

"There are also Imperial weapons with a hidden ability, for example Incursio can make his bearer invisible."

Mitara then also made herself invisible for a short time. "I think it's safe to say that Lisina must have helped manufacture those weapons back then."

That was interesting. However, they had no trace of Lisina at the moment. At the time back then she must have helped the first emperor. But where was she now? She would never have allowed her to abuse her weapons like that. Had they somehow imprisoned her?

They had no idea how soon they would get an answer to that.

"These imperial weapons have always followed an iron principle: when two bearers of imperial weapons meet each other on the battlefield, only one leaves the field alive."

"I would not call it an incontrovertible rule, because it does not necessarily end like this, but I can well imagine that the wearers when they are fighting are going into a certain bloodlust, and that's where this" rule" comes from." Konoko said. "After all, these imperial weapons are just one thing - tools - their carriers ultimately decide how to use them."

"Still, our target carries an Imperial Weapon, so be careful. "

"Now that you know our abilities, you must share the same fate with us." said Lubbock, who allowed himself a little fun with Tatsumi. "Are you really ready to take that risk?"

"Y-yes." replied Tatsumi.

"Do not worry, Tatsumi." Leone joined in now. "The boss really has great confidence in you and believes in you."

"We at Night Raid are only a small band." said Najenda. "But we are well trained and extremely strong for that, and together with the Seraphim, we are at the heart of the revolution."

"B-Boss, what about me?" asked Tatsumi.

"What should be with you?" asked Mitara.

"Is there a Imperial weapon for me?"

"For you?!" Mine asked in surprise.

"Well, we can make one." answered Mitara.

"That would be possible?"

"Naturally." confirmed Mitara. "However, that will probably take a few days and of course we should know what kind of weapon you want."

"Like Bulat."

"So an armor?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Tatsumi nodded joyfully.

"Well, good, but let's stop this Zanku first."

"Let's go!" called Tatsumi.

,

 **Sometime later**

,

Kuroka was traveling with Leone. They were shadowing Tatsumi and Akame. Both were concealed in a way that they fit exactly in Zankus prey scheme. It was a calculated risk. But they had to behave as naturally as possible if they wanted to catch him. Only then would Zanku come out of hiding.

It took a while. Finally, Akame and Tatsumi stopped at a small sidewalk cafe. then it happened. Tatsumi had to pee and at exactly this time Zanku struck.

He created an illusion of Sayo, tempting Tatsumi away. However, he did not know that now Akame, Mitara and Leone followed him at a safe distance. And that Tatsumi knew that the real Sayo was back in the base of Night Raid.

Finally they came to a stop in a wide open space lined with colonnades.

And exactly these colonnades offered an ideal hiding place. In the light of night it was pitch black among them. No one could see them as they moved into position below the covered colonnade.

They did that mainly to find out what kind of Teigu or Imperial Weapon Zanku possessed.

Then they saw it. it was a kind of third eye that was sitting on his forehead. This allowed him to create illusions and to predict the attacks of his opponent.

They watched Tatsumi's fight against Zanku for a while, then Mitara and Konoko, who had arrived shortly after, decided to jump out of the shadows.

Zanku just barely managed to jump backwards. If he had not done so, there would have been two Zankus by now. Two halves of Zanku to be exact. For where he had previously stood was now a nearly four-meter deep hole. Triggered by Konoko who had landed there.

"Hello Zanku." Konoko sounded completely calm. In fact, her tone would not be out of place when discussing the weather. "You are back to your ... head heavy activities as I see."

"Who are you?" Zanku demanded.

"Who I am is irrelevant to you." was Konoko's answer.

"You will not live long enough to tell anyone about meeting us anyway." Mitara continued, leaning quite calmly against one of the pillars of the colonnade.

"You're right." confirmed Akame who had now also stepped out of the shadows.

"Do you hear them too?" Zanku asked, his attention on all of them.

"What?"

"The voices of those you killed, those you hear when you're silent yourself, they curse me and give you no rest, they demand that I get to hell with them as fast as possible, I've heard them when I was working in jail back then but in recent times they are becoming increasingly unbearable, and I do not talk much about them myself, and what do you do about them? "

"I do not hear voices." Akame interrupted. "I do not hear anything, I do not know what you're talking about."

"I thought a killer like you had the same problem and we could talk a little bit about it now AHHH How absolutely sad! " He activated his Teigu again and tried to trap all three in an illusion.

Mitara and Konoko broke through it without problem. Mitara, realizing that Akame was stuck in the illusion, sent a light lightning strike to Akame. The Sudden Pain broke her out of the illusion exactly at the right time for her to block Zanku's attack.

Now Konoko attacked. Zanku may foresee their attacks by his Teigu. But he was not as fast as her by far. And so Konoko landed a hit in Zanku's belly which send him flying through the air.

Then Mitara attacked and after a brief exchange Zankus arm blades broke under Mitaras huge blows. Right after that, Akame ended the fight with Murasame as she hit Zanku on the neck.

In the end, Zanku thanked Akame. Because now the voices finally fell silent, which he had heard for so long. He finally found peace. The one thing he wanted above all else.

Akame took the Teigu from Zanku's corpse and immediately after that they made their way back to the HQ. This mission was less an assassination but more a service to the public. Zanku had to be stopped.

On the way back, Mitara and Konoko separated from Akame and Tatsumi and took a different route. That was when they ran over Esdeath.

She leaned against a wall and held her breast. When she saw Mitara and Konoko it was clear to see that she was happy.

"Lady Mitara, Lady Konoko, nice to see you both in person." No sooner had she said that, she almost collapsed as severe pain drove through her body. But she kept upright by leaning heavily against the wall.

"And who are you?" Konoko asked. "You seem to know us."

"My name is Esdeath, I am a shadow of Lisina." Esdeath began. This time, the pain was so strong that Mitara and Konoko had to keep her upright. "My oath ..."

"Hm?"

"I was fooled when I took my oath." Esdeath explained. "I did not know that swearing for a shadow is something completely different to a human being, Lisina never came to tell me, my vow is up to my death."

"You want me to kill you so that the oath will release you and then take you as my own shadow?"

"Yes." confirmed Esdeath. "We've been trying to free Lisina for almost 600 years, but she's unsuccessful, I know where she is, but I cannot help her because of the oath, but Lisina told me that this is the way I can free myself from my oath and help her. " The pain became almost unbearable. If she fainted, the oath would see to it that she would forget everything here and continue to blindly serve the Empire. Esdeath did not want to allow that, and so it was due to her own stubbornness that she was still conscious.

"As you wish." Then everything went very fast. Seconds later, Esdeath found himself relieved in Mitara's Shadow Plain. The hole in her chest where Mitara had rammed her sword in would be gone within minutes. And as strange as it sounded, the sword wound hurt much less than the pain from earlier.

$ How is it Esdeath? $

$ Much better. $ Was Esdeath's answer. Her wound was almost gone. $ The oath is not working anymore. $

Sometime later, they were sitting in a nearby park on the bank of the pond there. Esdeath had changed her look as a precaution and now looked like a blonde with glasses. A wallflower that likes to be overseen.

"You know where Lisina is?" Konoko asked.

"Yes." confirmed Esdeath. "Below the Grand Imperial Palace is a Teigu, the largest ever created, its name is: Imperial Guardian: Shikoutazer. Lisina is serving this Teigu as an energy source."

"How is that possible?"

"That was over 500 years ago." Esdeath began. "Another Emperor was in power, he wanted to create new Teigu that would surpass the old ones, he failed, they are now known as the Shingu, but he had one more project, Shikoutazer was already finished and ready to go, but he wanted to make it even stronger. In some ways he managed to trick Lisina and sealed her in the heart of the Teigu. " Esdeath explained. "We have since tried to free her from the Teigu. Unfortunately unsuccessful."

"Now we at least know where she is, how many shadows are there?"

"Two, including me, the second is Mez." replied Esdeath. "She should be here right about ...now."

Just then another blonde came around the corner and skidded to a halt next to Esdeath. Or rather she tried to. The light gravel on the ground ensured that her attempt to slow down ended in the lake.

"Your clumsiness seems to come through again Mez." said Esdeath.

"I noticed." Mez said as she emerged from the flood. Then her eyes fell on Esdeath. "Nice to see that you are yourself again."

"Yes, my oath no longer forces me to unconditional loyalty to this worthless bastard Honest."

"And you're?" asked Mitara.

"Oh, sorry, Lady Mitara and Lady Konoko, I'm Mez. A shadow in the service of Lisina, and I am more than 900 years old." she introduced herself with a bow. "Esdeath asked me to come here, what did she tell you?"

A short update later.

"Yes, that's right, she sits as an energy source within Shikoutazer." confirmed Mez. "We do still not know what the emperor did back then, we were on a mission when it happened, and the main reason why we have not released her is the location of the Teigu. The Teigu is just below the palace in the ground. In a highly restricted zone where only the highest officials can enter. The other is, we have no idea how to get her out of it, even if we get to the Teigu. "

"That's why we're here now." said Kagami. "We'll get her out of it, and if we too don't know how, Lord Anoth will come to us in the next few months and he'll surely knows a way."

"The big boss himself?"

"Yes."

"Honest is as good as dead. He just does not know it yet."

"I have to go back to my troupes." said Esdeath. "So I can send you information without Honest knowing of it."

"Understood." said Mitara. "Take care of yourself."

Esdeath nodded, then disappeared into the darkness.

A few minutes later and Mez was now a shadow of Mitara for the time being. If only to facilitate the exchange of information.

"I keep my eyes and ears open and get in touch as soon as something strikes me, but now I have to go, otherwise the others suspect something is up." Right after that, Mez disappeared again.

"That was very enlightening." Konoko said. "So she's below the palace, and not voluntarily."

"Yes." Both heard marching footsteps. Soldiers. No doubt. "We should disappear, too."

"No back talk."

Mitara and Konoko disappeared into the darkness of the night.

,

 **A few hours later**

,

They were back in the HQ and they shared the information with Najenda. Above all, about the Teigu Shikoutazer that was under the palace. And that they abused Mitara's daughter as an additional source of energy for it.

That made her job even more urgent.

The faster they brought this regime down, the better.

The next few days were quiet. for most definitely.

Konoko and Mitara were instead active in the forge and tinkering with Tatsumi's new Teigu. A project where others watched with curiosity. Even if they did not understand whole parts of the process. Which was probably the reason why nobody could imitate these weapons.

Tatsumi, however, had tried the conquered Teigu from Zanku. However, he was rejected by the Teigu.

And Esdeath had new information, too. Apparently, Honest ordered General Budo north. Honest thought that the new group, which was also responsible for the death of his relative Iokal, came from there.

Apparently he had burned all the books that spoke of myths and legends, and thus also of the symbol of the Seraphim because he thought they were irrelevant trash that did not fit into his worldview. Now he regretted having given this order.

It was nearly a week later before Konoko and Mitara finished their work. Meanwhile, Esdeath had been ordered to form a group to hunt down Night Raid. The order came from Honest himself.

That did not mean anything good.

Najenda was surprised when she heard from whom the news came. However, when she learned the background, she also knew that Esdeath was forced to fight for the Empire. Now, however, she had the chance to overthrow the empire, whose corruption had been getting worse over the last few centuries. And to free her true mistress again.

In this discussion, Najenda also asked if they would be able to replace her mechanical arm with a kind of Teigu. So Mitara made a complete new Teigu for Tatsumi while Konoko worked on Najendas Teigu.

They really needed a different name for the weapons they created.

Because imperial weapons these were not.

It was Lubbock who finally got a name.

Lord weapons.

Not exactly original. But the others agreed.

Then the time came.

Najenda received her new arm.

It was the first thing because Tatsumi's armor needed a few finishing touches.

Najenda's new arm looked much more like it was her real arm. But the skills were something completely different. Several hidden blades, a built-in cannon with similar capabilities as Pumpkin and a portal cannon. She could create two portals on any flat surface. The arm also sent out a field that allowed its user to survive even crashes from a great height unscathed to exploit the opportunities of the portals properly.

Then it was Tatsumi's turn. His new weapon was almost identical to Incursio, except that Tatsumi could grow wings for himself, with razor-sharp tips. And just like Extase, these blades could cut through just about anything. In addition, the armor significantly increased the speed and power of the wearer and also gave him the ability to heal wounds very quickly. Even if it was not actively used. A cloaking device was part of the overall package, of course.

One thing they both had in common. Only they would be able to use them. No one else. If they fall in battle, the weapons will be destroyed with them.

Both of them immediately began training with their new toys.

Only one day later new orders came. The Seraphim would only do the escort with these two. Because both goals were pretty soft. One was a drug baron protected by just under a dozen thugs. Tatsumi and Leone would eat them for breakfast.

The second was a corrupt dealer. Sheele and Mine should not have any problems with that.

Harry and Neville escorted Leone and Tatsumi. While Mitara and Konoko were traveling with Sheele and Mine.

However, those who followed them in the shadows knew nothing about it. And they would intervene only if it was clear they had no chance against their current opponent.

The drug baron was not a problem at all. Leone and Tatsumi struck as soon as the last guard patrol was out of earshot and were out in less than five minutes. Job done.

Even the job with the merchant was not a real problem. Even though he was much more careful. Mine's shot was still successful. Job done.

It was on the way back where the problems for Sheele and Mine began.

Someone who had met Tatsumi the day before in the streets had jumped out of the trees. It was Seryu Ubiquitous. Ogres former apprentice. And she was a complete nutcase.

Mitara and Konoko hid under the trees by the side of the road. They were not visible in the dark of the night. So Seryu thought that she only had two opponents to deal with.

At first the fight did not seem to go so well. Because Seryu was by far not a weak enemy. And her Teigu: Magic Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires, which took the form of a rather thick bipedal over two-meter-tall dog when activated, was a living Teigu. No matter how much damage you did, if you did not destroy the core, this Teigu will regenerate from every wound.

A loud whistle while Seryus Teigu, now armed with arms, was barking at Sheeles Teigu Extase, alerted other guards from the Empire who would arrive here within minutes.

That was not a real problem. The regular guards were little more than cannon fodder.

Mine jumped into the air and fired at Hekatonkheires again. This time on the head. And although her attack had become stronger due to the danger in which both floated, the inflated dog regenerated within seconds.

Now, Sheele attacked Seryu directly while Mine kept Seryus Teigu busy. She had the right idea. An Imperial weapon is nothing more than a tool. Without the one who leads it, it would not do anything. However, she had to realize that it was not so easy. Seryu was able to block any of their attacks. She used two quite strange-looking devices in her hands that apparently also served as submachine guns.

The fight led them into the trees and very close to Konoko, who quickly changed her position. A few seconds later Seryu fell over a rock and Sheele seized the opportunity and separated Seryu's arms. Just to be surprised when Seryu made a weapon out of her stump. Seconds later Seryu shot but Sheele was fast enough to stop the shot with Extase. Directly afterwards Seryu's arms were a few inches shorter.

Without weapons and arms Seryu had only one option left. She had Koro, that's what she called her Teigu, switch to Berserker mode. This ensured that the size of Hekatonkheires more than doubled and the coat changed from very light, almost white, to a dark red. Also, the muscle strength increased enormously.

When Koro roared, it was so loud that Mine and Sheele froze. At the same time Konoko and Mitara made themselves ready to intervene at any time.

No sooner had the roar gone silent than Koro grabbed Mine with his huge fist. However, before Koro managed to inflict serious damage on her, Sheele was on hand and severed the arm that held Mine.

Then something happened that forced Konoko and Mitara to intervene immediately.

While Sheele was still happy that she had managed to rescue Mine, she was suddenly shot from behind in the back. The origin was Seryu from whose mouth now stood out the barrel of a weapon.

Koro just wanted to grab the paralyzed Sheele and put her in his mouth which now had three rows of very long and sharp teeth, to mangle her, he was stopped because Koro had been grabbed. And from a much larger mouth. It was Mitara who had assumed her seraphim form.

"A Danger Beast? Here ?!" Seryu exclaimed, completely surprised.

Directly afterwards, Konoko crashed through the trees and uprooted several of them. Then she opened her mouth and Mine could have sworn that she saw in the middle of the mouth two long teeth that were dripping with venom.

Immediately, these teeth hit the other end of Koro. The injected poison caused the color of Koro to change from red to a dark gray. Seconds later, both Seraphim Koro tore apart in the middle of the air. Mitara caught the falling core with her scorpion claws that had shot out from under her wings.

With an eye on Seryu, who had recognized by her expression what she was holding in her shears, she crushed the core, destroying the Teigu. Immediately after, both of them swallowed the respective halves of Koro they had in their mouths. Konoko also treated herself to the severed arm.

Seryu was too shocked to react when Mitara's stomach began to glow. Immediately, she and the onrushing guards were bathed in a huge burst of flames and were burned to ashes.

Seryu was dead.

Hekatonkheires / Koro was destroyed.

Now they had to see that they bring the two injured as soon as possible back to the base. To do that, they put Sheele in stasis. Because she was clearly much more serious injured as Mine. Who had suffered only a broken arm.

As far as their tracks are concerned.

A small spell removed them and restored everything. Only the burned bodies remained. Otherwise, it looked like there had never been a fight here.

The guards, who appeared in the area shortly after Konoko and Mitara had left, could not figure out what they found.

The whole incident was to remain a mystery for some time.


End file.
